CASARSE CON UN MILLONARIO
by Gabyhdzv
Summary: SINOPSIS: Mi primer Fanfic de mi serie favorita Magic Knight Rayeart del cuarteto Camp y basado en la saga de la escritora Jennifer Probst de genero erótico/romántico Caps. 1 al 12 Esmeralda/Zagato, Caps. 13 al 24 Marina/Clef, Caps. 25 ala 3..Lucy/Latis, Caps. ... ala ... Anais/Paris. 29/07/19 4 CAPITULOS PARA COMPENZAR MI RETRAZO :)
1. Capítulo 1 Trece años antes

SAGA: CASARSE CON UN MILONARIO

SINOPSIS:

Mi primer Fanfic de mi serie favorita Magic Knight Rayeart del cuarteto Camp y basado en la saga de la escritora Jennifer Probst con el mismo nombre, cuatro historias entrelazadas de genero erótico/romántico donde nuestros personajes tendrán que contraer matrimonio y no precisamente por amor, que tan real es el hechizo de amor verdadero hacia la madre tierra? es una ilusión?, Conseguirán su "felices para siempre"?

Prólogo

Trece años antes…

— ¡Preparados o no, allá voy!

Esmeralda se quitó las manos de los ojos y se dio media vuelta. En el bosque reinaba un silencio sobrenatural, pero percibía que sus amigas estaban cerca. Sin dudar, echó a correr, haciendo que la vegetación y las ramitas crujieran bajo sus zapatillas mientras zigzagueaba entre los enormes pinos. Aguzó el oído al escuchar una risilla. Se dirigió hacia el sonido, pero el eco la despistó y solo consiguió sorprender a una ardilla que estaba ocupada con una nuez enorme. La fresca sombra la instaba a adentrarse en la arboleda. Un rápido vistazo al escondite habitual de Marina le reveló que solo había hojas. Esmeralda ralentizó el paso y estaba a punto de girarse cuando oyó una voz.

—Un poco mayorcita para jugar al escondite, ¿no?

Esmeralda se volvió y fulminó con la mirada a su vecino un poco mayor que ella y su mejor amiga.

Esmeralda: Es divertido. —Resopló con desdén. Habían estado muy unidos, hasta que él se despertó un día y decidió de repente que no merecía la pena perder el tiempo con ella. Ya nunca le hablaba ni se colaba en su casa para coger galletas de chocolate ni le contaba chistes malos. Parecía que solo le llamaban la atención las chicas mayores, tontas y con pechos. Claro que, ¿a quién le importaba? Se negaba a seguirlo de un lado para otro como un perrito faldero—. Además, tú no lo entenderías. Nunca quieres jugar con nosotras. ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

Él se levantó del suelo y se acercó a ella. Zagato Ryan tenía dieciséis años y era un incordio de lo peor. Se reía de todo lo que ella hacía y parecía que tenía derecho a jugar a ser Dios porque era dos años mayor. Tenía unas piernas largas y fuertes. El pelo largo,

Con una intrigante mezcla de tonos que iban desde el negro al morado. Como el macarons negro que tanto le gustaba, pensó Esmeralda. Su cara era delgada, de rasgos definidos, con un carnoso labio inferior que siempre la había intrigado. Esos ojos de color castaño obscuro tenían un brillo inteligente y con un asomo de melancolía. Esmeralda conocía esa tristeza. Era lo único que tenían en común. Zagato Ryan era un niño rico que se aislaba en su mundo y que parecía no tener amigos. Esmeralda siempre se había preguntado cómo no puede ser un poco más extrovertido.

Zagato: Deberías tener cuidado en el bosque, mocosa. Podrías perderte.

Esmeralda: Me conozco el camino mejor que tú.

Él se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto.

Zagato: Seguramente. Deberías haber sido un chico.

Le hirvió la sangre al escucharlo. Apretó los puños a los costados y meneó la cabeza, haciendo que su coleta se agitara.

Esmeralda: Y tú deberías haber sido una chica. Todo el mundo sabe que no te gusta mancharte las manos, niño bonito.

Un golpe bajo. Que pareció tener efecto, porque se enfadó.

Zagato: Deberías aprender a comportarte como una chica de verdad.

Esmeralda: ¿Cómo?

Zagato: Deberías maquillarte. Arreglarte. Besar a algún chico.

Jamás había malgastado su valioso dinero en brillo de labios. Ya era bastante difícil comprar algo nuevo, ni que decir maquillaje o perfume. Esmeralda fingió una arcada.

Zagato: Seguro que no has besado a nadie.

Detectó el deje burlón de su voz. Casi todas sus amigas, que tenían catorce años, ya habían experimentado sus primeros besos, incluida Marina, pero en su caso la idea siempre le habían revuelto el estómago. Aunque antes muerta que admitirlo delante de Zagato.

Esmeralda: Pues sí.

Zagato: ¿A quién?

Esmeralda: No es asunto tuyo. Me largo.

Zagato: ¿A que no te atreves?

Dejó un pie suspendido en el aire, sin acabar de dar el paso. El graznido de un pájaro resonó en las alturas, y Esmeralda tuvo la sensación de que había llegado a un punto de inflexión. Levantó la barbilla.

Esmeralda: ¿A qué?

Zagato: Demuéstrame que sabes besar.

El estómago le dio un vuelco, se le aceleró el corazón y empezaron a sudarle las manos. Puso cara de asco.

Esmeralda: ¿Besándote a ti?

Zagato: Lo sabía.

Esmeralda: ¿Crees que me gustaría besarte? ¡Te odio!

Zagato: Bien, olvida lo que he dicho. Solo quería comprobar si eras una chica de verdad. Ahora sé que no lo eres.

Sus palabras le escocieron. Todas las dudas y las incertidumbres que la consumían salieron a la superficie para confirmar que era distinta. ¿Por qué no era como Marina? ¿Por qué prefería pintar,

Leer y jugar con los animales antes que fijarse en los chicos? A lo mejor Zagato tenía razón y era defectuosa. A lo mejor…

Esmeralda: ¡Espera!

Zagato se quedó de espaldas a ella un momento, como si estuviera considerando su súplica. Se dio la vuelta muy despacio.

Zagato: ¿Qué?

Esmeralda se obligó a acortar la distancia que los separaba y a plantarse delante de él. Le temblaban las piernas. Sentía algo muy raro en el cuerpo. Como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

Esmeralda: Sé besar. Y te… te lo voy a demostrar.

Zagato: Bien. Adelante.

Zagato ladeó la cadera, adoptando una pose arrogante, como si hiciera eso todos los días y ya se estuviera aburriendo.

Esmerada recordó lo que había visto en las películas y se inclinó hacia delante.

Esmeralda: «No voy a meter la pata. Relaja los labios. Inspira hondo. Ladea la cabeza para que no nos demos en la nariz. Dios, ¿y si lo golpeo en la barbilla y le hago sangrar? No, no pienses en eso. Besar es muy sencillo. Nada del otro mundo. Nada del otro mundo. Nada del otro mundo…Él hizo ademán de marcharse. »

Sintió el roce ligero y tibio de su aliento en los labios. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se detuvo. Acto seguido, los labios de Nick rozaron los suyos. Aunque fue una simple caricia, experimentó un sinfín de emociones. El contacto de sus dedos sobre los hombros. La dulce presión de su boca. El olor del bosque mezclado con las tentadoras notas de su suave colonia. En esos breves segundos él le dio un regalo extraordinario. Le dio alas a su corazón mientras una extraña felicidad le corría por las venas. Su primer beso de verdad. ¿Cuántas veces había temido la experiencia, dejándose llevar por el pánico de que odiaría a los chicos y los besos, y de que no sería normal? En ese momento ya sabía que era una adulta y jamás volvería a cuestionar esa parte de sí misma. Zagato se apartó muy despacio mientras ella abría los ojos. Sus miradas se encontraron. Esmeralda sintió que las emociones la asaltaban como olas agitadas, como si estuviera a punto de descender por la pendiente de una enorme montaña rusa y la consumieran el miedo y la expectación. Contuvo el aliento, a la espera. Zagato tenía una expresión muy rara. La miraba como si no la hubiera visto en la vida. Por un glorioso instante, atisbó algo en las profundidades de sus ojos… un ramalazo de vulnerabilidad que él nunca compartía. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisilla. Esmeralda le devolvió la sonrisa. Se sentía a salvo. Sabía que él ya no se reiría ni pasaría de ella. Las cosas habían cambiado. Lo que llevaba tanto tiempo negando brotó de sus labios de repente, sin pensar y sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias.

Esmeralda: Te quiero. Algún día me casaré contigo.

No dudó de su respuesta en ningún momento, segura de su amistad y del beso. Confiaba en él de forma innata, sin reservas. Esmeralda esperó que su sonrisa se ensanchara, esperó que le diera la razón, esperó que su relación por fin cambiara después de ese beso tan perfecto. Sin embargo, tuvo la impresión de que algo velaba la cara de Zagato y el chico al que había besado desapareció. Entonces él soltó una carcajada. Esmeralda parpadeó, ya que no comprendía su reacción, pero cuando volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, el hielo se apoderó de su pecho.

Zagato: ¿Casarnos? Que tonta idea, niña. Cuando me case, será con una mujer de verdad. No con una cría.

Meneó la cabeza con expresión socarrona y desdeñosa, como si la mera idea pudiera hacerlo reír durante días. Como si pudiera hacer reír a sus amigos. Y a sus novias de verdad. Esmeralda se quedó plantada en el bosque, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirarlo con cara espantada, incapaz de soltar una réplica ingeniosa por primera vez en la vida. Las carcajadas de Nick acabaron con una risilla.

Zagato: Pero tienes potencial. Con un poco de práctica, lo mismo consigues besar bien y todo. Nos vemos, mocosa.

Y se marchó. Esmeralda escuchó unas risillas. Horrorizada, se volvió y vio a una de sus amigas escondida entre los arbustos. Todo el mundo se enteraría. En ese preciso momento, a punto de convertirse en mujer, tomó su primera decisión adulta: jamás permitiría que Zagato o que cualquier otro chico la humillaran de nuevo. El único amor que merecía la pena era el de su familia y amigas. Los chicos no eran de fiar, y ella era lo bastante lista como para no necesitar más lecciones. Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del bosque, olvidado ya el juego del escondite, mientras se preguntaba qué era el dolor que le invadía el pecho. Por supuesto, todavía era demasiado joven para saber la respuesta.

La comprendió años más tarde.

Le habían roto el corazón.


	2. Chapter 2 Buscando Pareja

Buscando pareja

Necesitaba un hombre.

A ser posible uno al que le sobraran ciento cincuenta mil dólares. Esmeralda Mackenzie contemplaba en silencio la pequeña fogata que ardía en el centro de su salón y se preguntaba si oficialmente acababa de volverse loca. El trozo de papel que tenía en la mano describía todas las cualidades que quería que tuviera su alma gemela. Lealtad. Inteligencia. Sentido del humor. Fuertes vínculos familiares y amor por los animales. Tomó una honda bocanada de aire, y después tiró la lista al cubo metálico y la observó arder. Se sentía un poco tonta por emplear un hechizo de amor, pero era la única opción que le quedaba y tenía muy poco que perder. Puesto que era la dueña de una librería independiente emplazada en una moderna ciudad universitaria en el norte del estado de Nueva York, pensaba que podía permitirse ciertas excentricidades. Como, por ejemplo, rezarle a la Madre Tierra para que le enviara al hombre perfecto. Esmeralda extendió el brazo para coger el extintor cuando vio que las llamas aumentaban. Al ascender el humo, se acordó de aquella vez que se le quemó la base de una pizza en el horno. Frunció la nariz, pulverizó con agua el cubo y alrededor de la alfombra y se fue a buscar una copa de vino tinto para celebrarlo.

Su madre tendría que vender Tara. El hogar familiar. Reflexionó sobre el dilema mientras cogía una botella de cabernet sauvignon. La librería ya tenía una hipoteca que apenas podía pagar. De modo que debía sopesar muy bien cómo llevar a cabo la ampliación para añadirle una cafetería, sobre todo porque estaba al límite. Echó un vistazo por el apartamento de estilo victoriano y tardó poco en llegar a la conclusión de que no había nada que vender. Ni siquiera en eBay. Tenía veintisiete años y debería vivir en un bloque de pisos moderno, vestir ropa de marca y salir con un hombre distinto cada fin de semana. En cambio, adoptaba perros que recogía el refugio de animales local y se compraba pañuelos con estilo para alegrar un poco su ropa. Creía que había que vivir el momento y estar abierta a cualquiera posibilidad. Debía seguir los dictados de su corazón. Por desgracia, ese estilo de vida no salvaría el hogar de su madre. Bebió un sorbo de vino y reconoció que poco podía hacer. Nadie tenía el dinero suficiente y, esa vez, cuando llegara el funcionario del Tesoro, las cosas no acabarían bien. Ella no era Escarlata O 'Hará. Además, tampoco pensaba que su patético intento de hechizo lograra llevar a su puerta al hombre perfecto.

En ese momento llamaron al timbre.

Se quedó boquiabierta. « ¡Dios mío!», pensó. ¿Sería él? Se echó un vistazo a los pantalones de chándal anchos que llevaba y a la desastrada camiseta, y se preguntó si le daría tiempo a cambiarse. Estaba a punto de buscar algo en el armario cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, de modo que se acercó a la puerta, respiró hondo y aferró el pomo.

—Ya era hora de que abrieras.

Sus esperanzas cayeron en saco roto. Al abrir la puerta, Esmeralda se encontró con su mejor amiga, Marina Ryuzaky, y frunció el ceño.

Esmeralda: Se suponía que debías ser un hombre.

Marina:-resopló antes de entrar. Agitó una mano en el aire, cuyas uñas llevaba pintadas de color rojo cereza, y se dejó caer en el sofá.- ok, pues sigue soñando. Asustaste al último con el que saliste, así que no pienso concertarte otra cita a ciegas en la vida. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Esmeralda: ¿Qué quieres decir con que lo asusté? ¡Pensé que iba a atacarme!

Marina: - enarcó una ceja.- Se inclinó para darte un beso de buenas noches. Tú perdiste el equilibrio y te caíste de espaldas, y él se sintió como un imbécil. La gente se besa después de una cita, Esme. Es un ritual.

Esmeralda: - Esmeralda recogió los papeles que había de por medio, los metió en una bolsa de basura y después cogió el cubo.-Le olía el aliento a ajo y no me apetecía que se acercara.

Marina: - cogió una copa de vino y bebió un buen sorbo. Estiró sus largas piernas, enfundadas en unos pantalones de cuero negro, y colocó los pies, calzados con botas de tacón alto, en el borde de la destartalada mesa.- Si no recuerdo mal, llevas sin acostarte con nadie unos diez años, ¿no?

Esmeralda: Bruja.

Marina: Monja.

Esmeralda: - claudicó y se echó a reír- Bien, tú ganas. ¿A qué se debe que me honres con tu presencia un sábado por la noche? Estás muy guapa.

Marina: Gracias. He quedado con alguien a las once. ¿Quieres venir?

Esmeralda: ¿Y acompañarte a una cita?

Marina: - Marina hizo un mohín y apuró el vino.- Me lo pasaré mejor contigo. Ese hombre es un plomo.

Esmeralda: Y ¿por qué has quedado con él?

Marina: Porque está bueno.

Esmeralda: - Esmeralda se sentó junto a Maggie en el sofá y suspiró.- Ojalá pudiera ser como tú, Marina. ¿Por qué no soy tan desinhibida?

Marina: A mí me gustaría ser un poquito menos. —Marina esbozó una sonrisa tristona, y después señaló el cubo—. Dime, ¿qué has quemado?

Esmeralda: - Esmeralda suspiró.- Acabo de usar un hechizo. Para… esto… para conseguir un hombre.

Su amiga echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

Marina: ok. Y ¿el cubo para qué?

Esmeralda: - Esmeralda se puso colorada como un tomate. Marina jamás le permitiría que olvidara ese momento.- El fuego era en honor de la Madre Tierra -susurró.

Marina: ¡Por Dios Bendito!

Esmeralda: Escúchame. Estoy desesperada. Todavía no he encontrado al hombre de mi vida y me ha surgido otro problemilla que debo solucionar. Así que he unido las dos cosas para reducir la lista.

Marina: ¿Qué lista?

Esmeralda: Una de mis clientas me contó que se ha comprado un libro de hechizos de amor y que, después de hacer una lista con todas las cualidades que buscaba en un hombre, lo encontró de repente.

Marina: - Marina pareció interesarse al llegar a ese punto.- ¿Apareció un hombre en su vida con todas las cualidades que ella quería?

Esmeralda: Ajá. La lista tiene que ser muy específica. No puede ser general, porque de esa forma el universo puede sentirse confundido y no te envía a nadie. Según me dijo la chica, si sigues el hechizo al pie de la letra, aparecerá el hombre adecuado.

Marina: - Los ojos azules de Marina relucieron.- Enséñame el libro.-Nada como otra soltera para hacer que una se sintiera mejor acerca de la búsqueda de un hombre, pensó Esmeralda, y le arrojó a Marina el librito con las tapas forradas de tela. Ya no se sentía tan tonta.- Mmm… Enséñame la lista.

Esmeralda señaló el cubo.

Esmeralda: La he quemado.

Marina: Sé que tienes otra copia debajo del colchón. Déjalo, ya la cojo yo. -Su amiga caminó hasta la cama de color amarillo chillón y metió la mano debajo de los cojines. Al cabo de unos segundos alzó la lista con gesto triunfal entre las brillantes uñas rojas, relamiéndose los labios como si estuviera a punto de zambullirse en una novela romántica de alto voltaje. Esmeralda se sentó en la alfombra y encorvó los hombros. Que comenzara la humillación.- «Número uno» —leyó Marina—. «Que sea fan de los Mets.» —Esmeralda se preparó para el estallido. — ¿Béisbol? —chilló Marina, que comenzó a agitar la hoja en el aire para conferirle un poco más de dramatismo al momento—. Por favor, ¿cómo es posible que el béisbol sea tu prioridad número uno?

Hace años que no ganan nada. En Nueva York hay más seguidores de los Yankees que de los Mets, y en esa categoría está incluida la práctica totalidad de la población masculina. Esmeralda apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía que criticar su elección de equipos neoyorquinos?

Esmeralda: Los Mets tienen carácter y mucha fuerza, y necesito un hombre capaz de apoyar a un perdedor. Me niego a acostarme con un seguidor de los Yankees.

Marina: Eres un caso perdido. Me rindo —dijo Marina—. «Número dos: que le gusten los libros, el arte y la poesía.» —Hizo una pausa para analizarlo y después se encogió de hombros—. Lo acepto. «Número tres: que crea en la monogamia.» Un dato muy importante que agregar a la lista. «Número cuatro: que quiera hijos.» —Alzó la vista—. ¿Cuántos?

Esmeralda: - sonrió al pensarlo. —Me gustaría que fueran tres, pero también me conformaría con dos. ¿Debería haber especificado el número?

Marina: No, la Madre Tierra seguro que lo tiene claro. —Marina siguió—. «Número cinco: que sepa cómo comunicarse con una mujer.» Esta es importante. Estoy harta de leer libros sobre Venus y Marte. Me he leído la saga completa y sigo sin enterarme. «Número seis: que le gusten los animales.»—Gimió—. ¡Esta es tan mala como la de los Mets!

Esmeralda: - gateó por la alfombra para acercarse a su amiga. - Si odia los perros, no podré continuar con mi programa en el refugio de animales. Además, ¿y si fuera un cazador? Me despertaría en plena noche y me encontraría a un ciervo muerto mirándome desde la repisa de la chimenea.

Marina: Eres una exagerada. —Marina retomó la lista—. «Número siete: que tenga un código ético y moral estricto, y que crea en la honestidad.» Esta debería ser la condición número uno en la lista, pero ¡qué diablos! Yo no soy fan de los Mets… «Número ocho: que sea un buen amante.» —Alzó las cejas—. En mi lista, esta sería la número dos. Pero me enorgullece que hayas sacado el tema. A lo mejor tienes remedio, después de todo.

Esmeralda:- tragó saliva al tiempo que el temor le provocaba un nudo en el estómago. —Sigue leyendo —dijo.

Marina: «Número nueve: que tenga fuertes vínculos familiares.» Tiene sentido. Tu familia me recuerda a Los Walton. Vale, la número diez…

Se hizo el silencio. Esmeralda observó a Marina, que releyó la condición número diez.

Marina: Esme —dijo al cabo de unos segundos—, creo que no he leído bien la número diez.

Esmeralda suspiró. —Te aseguro que la has leído bien.

Marina leyó la última condición en voz alta: —«Que tenga ciento cincuenta mil dólares en efectivo y disponibles.» —Alzó la mirada—.Necesito detalles.

Esmeralda levantó la barbilla. —Necesito un hombre a quien pueda querer y al que le sobren ciento cincuenta mil pavos. Y lo necesito ya.

Marina meneó la cabeza, como si acabara de salir de debajo del agua. —¿Para qué?

Esmeralda: Para salvar Tara.

Marina parpadeó. — ¿Tara?

Esmeralda: Sí, la casa de mi madre. ¿Recuerdas la mansión de Lo que el viento se llevó? ¿Te acuerdas de que mi madre solía bromear y decir que necesitaba más algodón para pagar las facturas? Marina, no te he contado lo mal que han ido las cosas. Mi madre quiere vender la propiedad y yo me niego. No tienen dinero y tampoco tienen otro sitio adonde ir. Haré cualquier cosa con tal de ayudarlos, incluso casarme. Como Escarlata. -Marina gimió y cogió su bolso. Sacó el teléfono y marcó un número. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Esmeralda se esforzó por controlar el pánico que la invadía al pensar que su amiga quizá no la entendiera. Al fin y al cabo, era la primera vez que buscaba un hombre para que le solucionara los problemas. ¡Ay, hasta las torres más altas caían!

Marina: Estoy cancelando la cita. Creo que debemos discutir este nuevo tema. Después llamaré a mi terapeuta. Es muy buena, muy discreta y admite pacientes a medianoche.

Esmeralda se rio. —Marina, eres una amiga estupenda.

Marina: Qué remedio me queda…

Zagato Ryan tenía una fortuna en la punta de los dedos. Sin embargo, para lograr lo que deseaba necesitaba una esposa. Zagato creía en muchas cosas. En trabajar duro para conseguir un objetivo. En controlar la furia y en recurrir al sentido común si se producía un enfrentamiento. Y en levantar edificios. En edificios sólidos y bonitos desde el punto de vista estético. En ángulos suaves y líneas rectas en perfecta armonía. En ladrillos, hormigón y cristal como símbolos de la solidez que la gente anhelaba en su día a día. En el asombro fugaz que demostraban las personas cuando veían por primera vez la creación final. Todas esas cosas le daban sentido a su vida.

Zagato no creía en el amor eterno, en el matrimonio ni en la familia. Esas cosas no tenían sentido, y había decidido no incorporar esa faceta social a su vida. Por desgracia, el tío Earl había cambiado las reglas.

Sintió un nudo en las entrañas y su ácido sentido del humor estuvo a punto de arrancarle una carcajada. Se levantó del sillón de cuero y se quitó la chaqueta azul marino, la corbata de rayas y la camisa blanca. Tras desabrocharse el cinturón con un rápido movimiento, se quitó los pantalones y se puso unos más cómodos de deporte, junto con una camiseta a juego. Se calzó las Nike Air y entró en el santuario de su despacho, lleno de maquetas, bocetos, fotos inspiradoras, una cinta de correr, algunas mancuernas y un bar muy completo. Usó el mando a distancia para encender el reproductor MP3 y al instante los primeros acordes de La Traviata inundaron la estancia. No tardarían mucho en aclararle las ideas.

Se subió a la cinta y trató de no pensar en el tabaco. Habían pasado cinco años desde que lo dejó, pero aún le daban ganas de fumarse un cigarrillo cuando el estrés superaba lo normal. Molesto por semejante debilidad, comenzó a hacer ejercicio. Correr lo relajaba, sobre todo en ese entorno tan controlado. No había voces altas que interrumpieran su concentración, no tenía que sufrir el calor achicharrante del sol ni había piedras que le dificultaran el camino. Fijó los parámetros y comenzó a correr, consciente de que encontraría una solución al problema. Aunque comprendía las intenciones de su tío, se sentía traicionado. Al final, uno de los pocos miembros de su familia a los que quería lo había utilizado como si fuera un simple peón.

Zagato meneó la cabeza. Debería haberlo visto venir. Su tío Earl había pasado sus últimos meses de vida recalcando la importancia de la familia y le había dejado claro que su actitud dejaba mucho que desear. Zagato no comprendía por qué eso le resultaba sorprendente. Al fin y al cabo, su familia debería haber protagonizado anuncios de algún método anticonceptivo. A medida que se relacionaba con distintas mujeres, Zagato había comprendido una cosa: todas querían casarse y el matrimonio conducía al caos. Enfrentamientos provocados por las emociones. Niños exigiendo cada vez más atención. Búsqueda de espacio personal hasta que al final todo acababa de la misma manera que acababan todas las relaciones. Con un divorcio. Con niños como víctimas.

«No, gracias», pensó.

Aumentó tanto la inclinación de la cinta como la velocidad, con la mente convertida en un hervidero de pensamientos. El tío Earl había mantenido hasta el final el firme convencimiento de que una mujer sería la salvación de su sobrino. El infarto había sido fulminante. Cuando los abogados se presentaron en busca del dinero, cual bandada de buitres atraídos por el olor de la sangre, Zagato supuso que los pormenores legales serían sencillos. El tío Earl no tenía más familia. De modo que, por primera vez en su vida, Zagato creyó en la buena suerte. Por fin tenía algo que podía considerar completamente suyo.

Hasta que se leyó el testamento.

Y comprendió que todo era una broma pesada. Heredaría la mayoría de las acciones de Dreamscape en cuanto se casara. El matrimonio debía durar al menos un año y podía ser con una mujer de su elección. También se aceptaba cualquier acuerdo prematrimonial. Si Zagato decidía no cumplir los deseos de su tío, heredaría el cincuenta y uno por ciento de las acciones, pero el control se repartiría entre los miembros del consejo de administración. Zagato se convertiría en una figura decorativa. Su vida consistiría no en crear edificios, sino en asistir a reuniones y en implicarse en la política de la empresa. Justo lo que no quería.

Y su tío lo sabía muy bien.

Así que Zagato tenía que encontrar una mujer para casarse. Pulsó el botón para disminuir la inclinación de la cinta y redujo la velocidad. Su respiración se hizo más pausada. Con una precisión metódica, su mente apartó el vacío emocional y sopesó las posibilidades. Tras bajar de la cinta y coger una botella fría de agua mineral del mini bar, se dirigió a su sillón. Después de beber un sorbo de agua helada, dejó la botella en el escritorio. Esperó unos minutos mientras organizaba sus pensamientos y cogió el bolígrafo de oro, que comenzó a girar entre los dedos.

Una vez que empezó a escribir, tuvo la impresión de que cada palabra era un clavo que cerraba la tapa de su ataúd. Encontrar una esposa. No pensaba perder más tiempo rezongando sobre la injusticia que eso suponía. Había decidido hacer una lista que detallara todas las cualidades que necesitaba en una esposa para, de esa forma, intentar averiguar si conocía a alguna mujer apropiada.

Inmediatamente, recordó a Alanis, pero no tardó en alejarla de sus pensamientos. La despampanante supermodelo con la que salía en esos momentos era perfecta para lucirla en los eventos sociales y también era genial en la cama, pero no podía considerarla como esposa. Alanis era una gran conversadora y disfrutaba mucho con su compañía, pero mucho se temía que se estaba enamorando de él. Ya le había insinuado su deseo de tener niños, un detalle que sentenciaba su relación. Si tenía algo claro con respecto al matrimonio, era que las emociones acabarían por arruinarlo. Si Alanis se enamoraba de él, terminaría siendo víctima de los celos y se convertiría en una mujer exigente, como todas las esposas. Ningún acuerdo prematrimonial sobreviviría a su avaricia en cuanto se sintiera traicionada.

Zagato bebió otro sorbo de agua mientras acariciaba el cuello de la botella con el pulgar de forma distraída. En una ocasión había leído que si se hacía una lista con las cualidades que se buscaban en una mujer, aparecería una de repente. Frunció el ceño mientras analizaba la idea. Estaba casi seguro de que la teoría afirmaba estar relacionada con algo del universo. Algo así como recibir lo que se entregaba al cosmos. Alguna chorrada metafísica en la que él no creía.

Sin embargo, a esas alturas estaba desesperado.

Colocó el bolígrafo en el margen izquierdo del papel y comenzó a escribir.

Una mujer que no me quiera.

Una mujer con la que no desee acostarme.

Una mujer que no tenga familia.

Una mujer que no tenga animales.

Una mujer que no quiera tener hijos.

Una mujer con una carrera profesional independiente.

Una mujer que se plantee el matrimonio como un proyecto empresarial.

Una mujer que no sea demasiado sensible ni impulsiva.

Una mujer en la que pueda confiar.

Releyó lo que había escrito. Sabía que se había dejado llevar por el optimismo al añadir algunas de las cualidades que deseaba en una mujer, pero si la teoría del universo funcionaba, era mejor especificar bien lo que quería. Necesitaba una mujer que se planteara el matrimonio entre ellos como una oportunidad desde el punto de vista empresarial. Tal vez alguien que necesitara dinero en abundancia. Tenía la intención de ofrecerle unos buenos beneficios, pero quería que el matrimonio fuera simplemente un papel firmado. Sin sexo no había celos. Sin una mujer sensible no había amor. Si no había caos, el matrimonio sería perfecto.

Repasó la lista de las mujeres con las que había salido en el pasado, así como los nombres de todas las amigas que tenía y de todas las mujeres con las que se había relacionado en el ámbito profesional.

No encontró lo que buscaba.

La frustración amenazaba con apoderarse de él. Era un hombre de treinta años bastante atractivo, inteligente y con una posición económica estable. Sin embargo, no conocía a ninguna mujer con la que pudiera casarse. Tenía una semana de plazo para encontrar a su futura esposa.

En ese momento lo llamaron al móvil.

Zagato: Ryan —dijo, al contestar.

Marina: Zagato, soy yo. Marina. —Su Amiga de la infancia guardó silencio—. ¿Has encontrado ya esposa?

Zagato estuvo a punto de reír entre dientes. Era la única mujer del mundo que lograba hacerlo reír. Aunque a veces fuera de sí mismo.—Estoy en ello ahora mismo.

Marina: Creo que la he encontrado.

Zagato sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso. —¿Quién es?

Otra pausa por parte de Marina.

Marina: Tendrás que escuchar sus condiciones, pero no creo que te supongan problema alguno. Debes tener amplitud de miras. Aunque sé que no es tu fuerte. Eso sí, puedes confiar en ella.

Zagato le echó un vistazo a la última frase de su lista. De repente, un zumbido en los oídos lo puso en alerta. —¿Quién es, Marina?

El silencio se prolongó durante unos segundos.

Marina: Esmeralda —contestó.

La estancia comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor nada más escuchar ese nombre, sacado de su pasado. Su mente esbozó un único pensamiento, que comenzó a parpadear una y otra vez como si se tratara de un cartel de neón: «Ni en broma».


	3. Chapter 3 Acuerdos

2\. ACUERDOS

Zagato echó un vistazo a su alrededor, satisfecho con el resultado. Su sala de reuniones destilaba un aire profesional, y el ramo de flores frescas que su secretaria había colocado a modo de centro de mesa le confería un toque personal a la mullida moqueta de color vino tinto, a la reluciente madera de cerezo y a los sillones de cuero claro. Los contratos estaban situados con suma precisión, junto a una elegante bandeja de plata con té, café y una selección de pastas. Un ambiente formal, aunque amistoso… tal como quería que fuese el talante de su matrimonio.

Decidió olvidar el nudo que se le formaba en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en volver a ver a Esmeralda Mackenzie. Se preguntó cómo habría madurado. Las anécdotas que le había contado su amiga describían a una mujer impulsiva e imprudente. Al principio, pensó en rechazar la sugerencia de Marina, Esmeralda no encajaba en la imagen que él necesitaba. Los recuerdos de una niña de espíritu libre con cabello al viento lo atormentaban con insistencia. Sin embargo, sabía que era la propietaria de una respetable librería. Aún pensaba en ella como en la compañera de juegos de Marina, aunque llevara años sin verla. Pero se le acababa el tiempo.

Compartían vivencias de un pasado lejano y tenía el presentimiento de que Esmeralda era de fiar. Tal vez no encajara en su imagen de esposa perfecta, pero necesitaba el dinero. Deprisa. Marina no le había contado el motivo, pero sí le había asegurado que Esmeralda estaba desesperada. Que necesitara dinero le resultaba cómodo, porque dejaba las cosas muy claras. Sin ambigüedades. Sin sueños de establecer una relación íntima entre ellos. Una transacción de negocios formal entre viejos amigos. Algo soportable para él.

Hizo ademán de pulsar el botón del interfono para hablar con su secretaria, pero la pesada puerta se abrió en ese preciso momento antes de cerrarse con un golpe seco.

Se volvió hacia la puerta. Unos ojos azules se clavaron en su cara sin apenas titubear y con una expresión tan clara que le indicó que esa mujer sería incapaz de ganar una partida de póquer: poseía una sinceridad brutal y jamás iría de farol. Aunque reconocía esos ojos, la edad había cambiado el color a una inquietante mezcla de aguamarina y zafiro. Su mente imaginó una imagen muy concreta: se vio sumergiéndose en el mar del Caribe para desentrañar sus misterios e imaginó un cielo azul tan inmenso como el que describía Sinatra en una de sus canciones, con un horizonte tan amplio que ningún hombre sabría dónde empezaba y dónde acababa. Sus ojos conbinavan muchísimo con el rubio de su pelo, una melena rizada que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura. Los pómulos marcados destacaban su voluptuosa boca. Cuando eran pequeños solía preguntarle si le había picado una abeja y después se echaba a reír. Aunque al final la broma se había vuelto contra él. Esos labios eran el sueño erótico de cualquier hombre… y sin necesidad de implicar a las abejas. Más bien a la miel. A ser posible, miel cálida y suculenta sobre esos labios carnosos que podría lamer despacio… «¡Maldición!», pensó.

Controló sus pensamientos y terminó con la inspección. Recordó haberla torturado cuando descubrió que ya usaba sujetador. Como se desarrolló pronto, Esmeralda se sintió muy avergonzada cuando él lo descubrió, de modo que utilizó esa información para hacerle daño. En ese momento, ya no le hacía gracia. Sus pechos eran tan voluptuosos como sus labios, y encajaban a la perfección con la curva de las caderas. Era alta, casi tanto como él. Su apabullante femineidad iba envuelta en un vestido rojo pasión que resaltaba su canalillo, le acariciaba las caderas y caía hasta el suelo. Las uñas pintadas de escarlata asomaban por las sandalias rojas.

Esmeralda se quedó quieta en la puerta, como si estuviera permitiendo que la admirase antes de decidirse a hablar. Un poco desconcertado, Zagato intentó recomponerse y se aferró a la profesionalidad para ocultar su reacción. Esmeralda Mackenzie había madurado muy bien. Quizá demasiado bien para su gusto.

Pero eso tampoco tenía por qué decírselo. La miró con la misma sonrisa neutral con la que miraría a cualquier socio comercial.

Zagato: Hola, Esmeralda. Hace siglos que no nos vemos.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, si bien su mirada siguió siendo seria. Se agitó un poco y cerró los puños.

Esmeralda: Hola, Zagato. ¿Cómo estás?

Zagato: Bien. Por favor, siéntate. ¿Quieres un café? ¿Té?

Esmeralda: Café, por favor.

Zagato: ¿Leche? ¿Azúcar?

Esmeralda: Leche. Gracias.

Esmeralda se sentó con elegancia en el sillón acolchado, lo hizo girar para separarse del escritorio y cruzó las piernas. La sedosa tela roja subió un poco y le ofreció a Zagato un atisbo de sus piernas, suaves y atléticas.

Zagato se concentró en el café.

Zagato: ¿Un milhojas? ¿Un buñuelo de manzana? Son de la pastelería de enfrente.

Esmeralda: No, gracias.

Zagato: ¿Estás segura?

Esmeralda: Sí, sería incapaz de comerme uno solo. He aprendido a no ceder a la tentación.

La palabra «tentación» brotó de sus labios con una voz ronca y sensual que le acarició los oídos. Sintió un ramalazo de deseo en la entrepierna y se dio cuenta de que su voz también le había acariciado otras partes. Totalmente desconcertado por su reacción hacia una mujer con la que no quería tener contacto físico alguno, empezó a prepararle el café antes de sentarse frente a ella.

Se analizaron un momento, dejando que el silencio se prolongara. Ella le dio unos tironcitos a la delicada pulsera de oro que llevaba.

Esmeralda: Siento mucho lo de tu tío Earl.

Zagato: Gracias. ¿Te ha explicado Marina los pormenores?

Esmeralda: Todo el asunto parece una locura.

Zagato: Lo es. El tío Earl creía en la familia, y murió convencido de que yo nunca sentaría la cabeza. De modo que decidió que necesitaba que me dieran un buen empujón por mi propio bien.

Esmeralda: ¿No crees en el matrimonio?

Se encogió de hombros antes de contestar:

Zagato: El matrimonio es innecesario. El sueño de ese «para siempre» es un cuento chino. Los caballeros de brillante armadura y la monogamia no existen.

Ella se echó hacia atrás, sorprendida.

Esmeralda: ¿No crees en forjar un compromiso con otra persona?

Zagato: Los compromisos duran poco. Sí, la gente habla en serio cuando confiesa su amor y su devoción, pero el tiempo erosiona todo lo bueno y deja solo lo malo. ¿Conoces a alguien que esté felizmente casado?

Esmeralda separó los labios, pero guardó silencio un instante.

Esmeralda: ¿Además de mis padres? Supongo que no. Pero eso no quiere decir que no haya parejas felices.

Zagato: Tal vez.

Su tono de voz contradecía esa posibilidad.

Esmeralda: Supongo que hay un montón de cosas en las que no estamos de acuerdo —comentó ella, que cambió de postura y volvió a cruzar las piernas—. Tendremos que pasar algo de tiempos juntos para ver si esto puede funcionar.

Zagato: No tenemos tiempo. La boda tiene que celebrarse antes de finales de la semana que viene. Da totalmente igual si nos llevamos bien o no. Es un matrimonio de conveniencia, nada más.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

Esmeralda: Ya veo que sigues siendo el mismo insoportable que se metía conmigo por el tamaño de mis pechos. Algunas cosas no cambian.

Él clavó la mirada en su canalillo.

Zagato: Supongo que tienes razón. Algunas cosas no cambian. Y otras siguen creciendo.

Esmeralda se quedó sin aliento al escuchar la pulla, pero lo sorprendió al sonreír.

Esmeralda: Y otras cosas siguen igual de pequeñas.

Dirigió una mirada elocuente al bulto que él tenía en la entrepierna.

Zagato estuvo a punto de espurrear el café, pero consiguió dejar la taza con una serena dignidad. Sintió una llamarada en el estómago al recordar el día que pasaron en la piscina cuando eran niños. Acababa de burlarse de Esmeralda por los cambios de su cuerpo cuando Marina se colocó detrás de él a hurtadillas y le bajó el bañador. Expuesto en todos los sentidos de la palabra, se marchó fingiendo que el asunto no lo había molestado lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, el recuerdo seguía aguijoneándolo como el momento más vergonzoso de su vida. Señaló los documentos que ella tenía delante.

Zagato: Marina me ha dicho que necesitas una cantidad concreta de dinero. He dejado la cuantía abierta a la negociación.

Una extraña expresión apareció en la cara de Esmeralda. Sus facciones se tensaron, aunque después recuperó la compostura.

Esmeralda: ¿Es el contrato?

Zagato asintió con la cabeza.

Zagato: Imagino que querrás que lo repase tu abogado.

Esmeralda: No hace falta. Tengo un amigo abogado y como lo ayudé a estudiar para el examen que le permite ejercer se me quedaron muchas cosas. ¿Puedo verlo?

Zagato deslizó los documentos por la brillante superficie de madera. Tardó varios minutos en examinar el contrato, unos minutos que él aprovechó para analizarla. La fuerte atracción que sentía lo irritaba. Esmeralda no era su tipo. Era demasiado voluptuosa, demasiado directa, demasiado… real. Necesitaba la seguridad de saberse a salvo de cualquier arrebato emocional si ella no se salía con la suya. Aunque se enfadara, Alanís siempre se comportaba con mesura. Esmeralda lo acojonaba. Algo le decía que no sería fácil manejarla. Expresaba su opinión y exhibía sus emociones sin pensar. Semejantes reacciones provocaban situaciones de peligro, de caos y de desorden. Y eso era lo último que buscaba en un matrimonio. Sin embargo…

Confiaba en ella. Esos ojos azul zafiro tenían un brillo determinado y una expresión honesta. Su promesa tenía valor. Al cabo de un año, sabía que ella se alejaría sin mirar atrás y sin querer más dinero. La balanza se inclinó a su favor.

Una uña pintada de rojo cereza golpeaba con insistencia el margen de la página. Esmeralda levantó la vista. Zagato se preguntó por qué de repente parecía muy blanca cuando hacía un momento tenía un aspecto muy saludable y sonrosado.

Esmeralda: ¿Tienes una lista de requisitos?

Lo preguntó como si lo acusara de un crimen capital en vez de haber redactado una lista de pros y contras. Carraspeó antes de contestar:

Zagato: Solo ciertas cualidades que me gustaría que tuviera mi mujer.

Esmeralda abrió la boca para hablar, pero no le salieron las palabras. Era como si le costara encontrarlas.

Esmeralda: Quieres a una anfitriona, a una huérfana y a un robot en una sola persona. ¿Es eso?

Zagato inspiró hondo.

Zagato: Estás exagerando. Que quiera casarme con alguien elegante y con cierto sentido empresarial no significa que sea un monstruo.

Esmeralda: Quieres a una mujer florero pero sin el sexo. ¿Es que no has aprendido nada de las mujeres desde que tenías catorce años?

Zagato: He aprendido muchas cosas. Por eso el tío Earl ha tenido que obligarme a entrar en una institución que favorece a las mujeres.

Esmeralda soltó un grito ahogado.

Esmeralda: ¡Los hombres se benefician mucho del matrimonio!

Zagato: ¿De qué forma?

Esmeralda: Disfrutan de sexo habitual y de compañerismo.

Zagato: Después de seis meses comienzan los dolores de cabeza y las parejas se aburren el uno del otro.

Esmeralda: Contarías con alguien con quien envejecer.

Zagato: Los hombres no queremos envejecer. Por eso nos pasamos la vida buscando mujeres cada vez más jóvenes.

Esmeralda se quedó boquiabierta. De hecho, la cerró de golpe.

Esmeralda: Hijos… familia… alguien que te quiera en la salud y en la enfermedad.

Zagato: Alguien que se gaste tu dinero, que te dé la tabarra por las noches y que despotrique por tener que limpiar tus cosas.

Esmeralda: Estás enfermo.

Zagato: Y tú, loca.

Ella meneó la cabeza, de forma que sus sedosos rizos se agitaron en torno a su cara antes de recolocarse despacio. Volvía a tener las mejillas sonrosadas.

Esmeralda: Dios, tus padres te dejaron tocadísimo —masculló ella.

Zagato: Gracias, Freud.

Esmeralda: ¿Y si no encajo en todas las categorías?

Zagato: Ya lo solucionaremos.

Esmeralda entrecerró los ojos de nuevo y se mordió el labio inferior. Zagato recordó la primera vez que la besó, cuando tenía dieciséis años. Recordó cómo unió sus labios, recordó el estremecimiento que la recorrió. Recordó que le acarició los hombros desnudos. Recordó su olor fresco y limpio, a flores y a jabón, muy tentador. Después del beso, Esmeralda lo miró rebosante de inocencia, belleza y pureza. A la espera del final feliz. Y después sonrió y le dijo que lo quería. Que quería casarse con él. Debería haberle dado unas palmaditas en la cabeza, decirle algo agradable y alejarse. Sin embargo, el comentario sobre el matrimonio le resultó dulce y tentador, y también le resultó aterrador. A los dieciséis años, Zagato ya sabía que ninguna relación sería bonita, que al final todas se estropeaban. Así que se echó a reír, le dijo que era una mocosa y la dejó sola en el bosque. La vulnerabilidad y el dolor que vio en su cara se le clavaron en el corazón, pero se blindó contra esa emoción. Cuanto antes aprendiera Esmeralda, mejor. Aquel día se aseguró de que ambos aprendieran una dura lección. Desterró el recuerdo y se concentró en el presente.

Zagato: ¿Por qué no me dices qué quieres conseguir con este matrimonio?

Esmeralda: Ciento cincuenta mil dólares. En efectivo. Por adelantado, no al final del año.

Se inclinó hacia ella, intrigado.

Zagato: Es mucho dinero. ¿Deudas de juego?

Un muro invisible se erigió entre ellos.

Esmeralda: No.

Zagato: ¿Te has pasado con las compras?

La furia se reflejó en los ojos de Esmeralda.

Esmeralda: No es asunto tuyo. Nuestro trato establece que no vas a hacerme preguntas acerca del dinero ni en qué pienso gastarlo.

Zagato: Mmm, ¿algo más?

Esmeralda: ¿Dónde vamos a vivir?

Zagato: En mi casa.

Esmeralda: No voy a renunciar a mi apartamento. Pagaré el alquiler como de costumbre.

La sorpresa se apoderó de él.

Zagato: Como mi mujer, vas a necesitar un fondo de armario en consonancia. Recibirás una mensualidad y tendrás acceso a mi asesor personal.

Esmeralda: Me pondré lo que quiera, cuando quiera, y pagaré mis cosas.

Zagato contuvo una sonrisa al escucharla. Casi disfrutaba del enfrentamiento verbal, tal como hacía en los viejos tiempos.

Zagato: Serás la anfitriona de mis socios comerciales. Tengo un acuerdo importantísimo pendiente de un hilo, así que tendrás que congraciarte con las demás esposas.

Esmeralda: Soy capaz de comer sin apoyar los codos en la mesa y de reírme de los chistes tontos. Pero debo disponer de tiempo libre para seguir llevando mi negocio y para disfrutar de mi vida social.

Zagato: Por supuesto. Espero que sigas con tu estilo de vida individual como de costumbre.

Esmeralda: Siempre y cuando no te avergüence, ¿es eso?

Zagato: Exacto.

Esmeralda comenzó a golpear el suelo con el dedo gordo del pie al ritmo que marcaban sus uñas en la mesa.

Esmeralda: Tengo algunos problemillas con esta lista.

Zagato: Soy una persona flexible.

Esmeralda: Mantengo una estrecha relación con mi familia y necesitaremos una razón de mucho peso para convencerlos de que he decidido casarme así de repente.

Zagato: Diles que hemos vuelto a vernos después de todos estos años y que hemos decidido casarnos.

Esmeralda puso los ojos en blanco.

Esmeralda: No pueden enterarse de este acuerdo, así que tendremos que fingir que estamos locamente enamorados. Tendrás que venir a cenar a casa para hacer el anuncio oficial. Y tendrá que ser convincente.

Zagato recordó que el padre de Esmeralda los abandonó por culpa de su adicción al alcohol, que lo distanció de la familia.

Zagato: ¿Te sigues hablando con tu padre?

Esmeralda: Sí.

Zagato: Antes lo odiabas.

Esmeralda: Se ha reformado. Y decidí perdonarlo. Hará un millón de preguntas, así que tendrás que ser persuasivo.

Frunció el ceño al escucharla.

Zagato: No me gustan las complicaciones.

Esmeralda: Pues lo siento, pero esto forma parte del trato.

Zagato supuso que podría concederle esa pequeña victoria.

Zagato: Bien. ¿Algo más?

Esmeralda: Sí. Quiero una boda de verdad.

Entrecerró los ojos antes de replicar:

Zagato: Yo había planeado una boda en el juzgado.

Esmeralda: Yo pensaba en un vestido blanco, una boda en el exterior, con mi familia y con Marina como dama de honor.

Zagato: No me gustan las bodas.

Esmeralda: Sí, ya lo has dicho. Mi familia nunca se creerá que nos hemos fugado para casarnos. Tenemos que hacerlo por ellos.

Zagato: Esme, me caso contigo por motivos empresariales. No por tu familia.

Ella levantó la barbilla. Zagato decidió que debía recordar el gesto. Parecía una advertencia previa a la batalla.

Esmeralda: Créeme, a mí tampoco me hace gracia este asunto; pero, si queremos que los demás piensen que esto es de verdad, debemos interpretar un papel.

Zagato compuso un gesto tenso, pero al final asintió con la cabeza. —De acuerdo. —Su voz destilaba sarcasmo—. ¿Algo más?

Esmeralda parecía un poco nerviosa mientras lo miraba de reojo, pero después se puso en pie y comenzó a andar de un lado para otro. En cuanto Zagato clavó los ojos en ese perfecto trasero, que se movía de un lado para otro, sintió una incómoda erección. Su último pensamiento racional pasó por delante de sus ojos: «Levántate de la mesa, deja el juego y sal por esa puerta. Esta mujer te va a poner la vida patas arriba; te va a poner el mundo del revés. Y siempre has aborrecido los parques de atracciones». Zagato luchó contra el pánico que lo había asaltado de repente y esperó su respuesta.

«¡Maldición!», pensó Esmeralda. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo?

Lo miró de reojo mientras andaba de un lado para otro. Estuvo a punto de soltar un taco muy vulgar, pero se mordió la lengua. De pequeña solía poner cara de asco y llamarlo «niño bonito» por su cabello bien arreglado, pero algunos mechones le caían por la frente en terca rebeldía. El color había cambiado con el tiempo, pero todavía le recordaba al de los macarons negro que comía para desayunar. Sus facciones se habían endurecido, y su barbilla parecía esculpida. Le había dejado ver unos dientes blancos y perfectos con esa breve sonrisa. Sus ojos seguían siendo del mismo color castaño oscuro, y parecían ocultar secretos muy bien guardados bajo siete llaves. En cuanto a su cuerpo… Siempre había sido un chico muy activo, pero cuando cruzó la estancia, la tela de sus elegantes pantalones negros se movió a su antojo, marcando sus musculosas y largas piernas, y un muy buen trasero. El jersey tostado de cuello de pico resultaba informal y apropiado para un sábado en la oficina. Algunas partes, en cambio, no eran en absoluto apropiadas. Los musculosos brazos. Los anchos hombros y el amplio torso que estiraban el tejido. El bronceado de su piel, como si hubiera estado varias horas al sol. La agilidad felina de sus movimientos. Había crecido, y ya no era un niño bonito.

Zagato Ryan estaba como un tren… y aún la miraba como si ella fuera la niña pequeña que jugaba con sus amigas en el bosque. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, no hubo indicios de que la reconociera, de que la apreciara. Solo atisbó una distante cordialidad, ofrecida a una persona a la que conoció en el pasado. Pues ni de broma iba a ponerse a babear solo porque era atractivo. Su personalidad seguía dando pena. Era un plomo con mayúsculas. Un soso con mayúsculas. Un mayúsculo… Se obligó a no pensar en lo siguiente. Esmeralda detestaba el hecho de que su presencia la pusiera nerviosa y de que la excitara un poco. La semana anterior había realizado un hechizo de amor y la Madre Tierra la había escuchado. Tenía el dinero y podía salvar la casa familiar. Pero ¿qué narices le había pasado a su lista?

El hombre que tenía delante desdeñaba todos los valores en los que ella creía. No era un matrimonio por amor. No, se trataba de un matrimonio de conveniencia, simple y llanamente. De un matrimonio muy frío. Aunque el recuerdo de su primer beso había brotado desde el rincón más recóndito de su mente nada más verlo, apostaría lo que fuera a que él lo había olvidado por completo. Sintió que la humillación se apoderaba de ella. Se acabó. ¿Acaso la Madre Tierra no iba a permitirle conseguir un solo punto de su lista? Tomó una honda bocanada de aire y dijo:

Esmeralda: Una cosa más.

Zagato: Dime —la instó él.

Esmeralda: ¿Te gusta el béisbol?

Zagato: Pues claro.

La tensión le provocó un nudo en el estómago.

Esmeralda: ¿Tienes un equipo preferido?

Él hizo una mueca desdeñosa. Literalmente.

Zagato: Solo hay un equipo que merezca la pena en Nueva York.

Esmeralda reprimió las ganas de vomitar e hizo la pregunta:

Esmeralda: ¿Cuál?

Zagato: Los Yankees, claro. Es el único equipo que gana. Es el único equipo que importa de verdad.

Esmeralda respiro profundo varias veces, tal como le habían enseñado a hacer en clase de yoga. ¿Podía casarse con un seguidor de los Yankees? ¿No sería como renunciar a su moralidad y a su ética? ¿Soportaría estar casada con un hombre que veneraba la lógica como a un dios y que creía que la monogamia era algo de mujeres?

Zagato: ¿Esme? ¿Estás bien?

Le hizo callar levantando una mano y siguió paseándose de un lado para otro mientras buscaba respuestas a la desesperada. Si daba marcha atrás en ese momento, no quedaría más alternativa que vender la casa. ¿Podría vivir consigo misma sabiendo que era demasiado egoísta como para sacrificarse por su familia? ¿Le quedaba otra alternativa?

Zagato: ¿Esmeralda?

Se dio media vuelta. La impaciencia se reflejaba en la cara de Zagato. Ese hombre no toleraba muy bien los arrebatos emocionales. Por muy bueno que estuviera, sería un incordio, al igual que lo fue de pequeño. Seguramente tenía programados los días minuto a minuto. Ni siquiera conocería el significado de la palabra «impulso». ¿Conseguirían vivir un año entero en la misma casa? ¿No se despedazarían antes de que pasaran esos trescientos sesenta y cinco días? ¿Y si los Yankees ganaban la Serie Mundial ese año? Tendría que soportar su cansina arrogancia y sus sonrisas paternalistas. Por Dios… Lo vio cruzarse de brazos.

Zagato: No me lo digas, eres seguidora de los Mets.

Se estremeció al escuchar el tono de voz con el que lo dijo.

Esmeralda: Me niego a hablar de béisbol contigo. No te pondrás ni una sola prenda de los Yankees cuando estemos juntos. Me da igual lo que te pongas cuando yo no esté cerca. ¿Entendido?

Se hizo el silencio. Se atrevió a lanzarle una miradita. Zagato la miraba como si su pelo se hubiera convertido en el de Medusa.

Zagato: ¿Bromeas verdad?

Negó con la cabeza, encantada de poder hacerlo.

Esmeralda: No.

Zagato: ¿No puedo ponerme aunque sea la gorra de los Yankees?

Esmeralda: Tú lo has dicho.

Zagato: Estás loca —replicó él.

Esmeralda: Me da igual lo que pienses. Bien, dime lo que sea para no perder más tiempo.

En ese momento Zagato hizo algo que la pilló totalmente desprevenida y la dejó pasmada. Se echó a reír. Y no con una sonrisilla contenida o desdeñosa. No, con carcajadas resonantes y muy masculinas. El sonido llenó la estancia y la hizo vibrar con su vitalidad. Esmeralda tuvo que contener la sonrisa, sobre todo porque la broma había sido a su costa. Maldición, estaba para comérselo. Cuando por fin recuperó la compostura, Zagato meditó el asunto y acordó una solución:

Zagato: Yo no me pondré nada de los Yankees, pero tú también tienes que ceñirte a las reglas: nada de los Mets. No quiero ver ni una taza de café ni un llavero por mi casa. ¿Entendido?

Eso la irritó. De alguna manera se las había arreglado para darle la vuelta a sus palabras.

Esmeralda: No estoy de acuerdo. No hemos ganado un torneo desde 1986, así que yo puedo ponerme mis cosas. Tú ya tienes bastante gloria… no te hace falta más.

Lo vio contener una sonrisa.

Zagato: Buen intento, pero no soy como los blandengues con los que estás acostumbrada a salir. Si no hay Yankees, no hay Mets. O lo tomas o lo dejas.

Esmeralda: ¡Yo no salgo con blandengues!

Zagato se encogió de hombros.

Zagato: Me da igual. —Esmeralda cambió el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro y le costó la vida misma no apretar los puños. Era como un témpano de hielo. ¿Cómo era posible que se muriera de ganas de darle un mordisco aunque le recordara a la manzana envenenada que le habían ofrecido a Blanca Nieves?— ¿Y bien? ¿Quieres pensártelo durante esta noche o hacer lo que sea que hacen las mujeres cuando son incapaces de tomar una decisión?

Se mordió el labio, con fuerza, y se obligó a contestar:

Esmeralda: Bien. Trato hecho.

Zagato: ¿Algo más?

Esmeralda: Supongo que eso lo cubre todo.

Zagato: No del todo.

Zagato hizo una pausa como si estuviera a punto de sacar a colación un tema delicado. Esmeralda se juró que mantendría la calma, pasara lo que pasase. Ella también podía jugar a su mismo juego. Sería una reina de hielo, aunque la torturara verbalmente. Inspiró hondo y volvió a sentarse, tras lo cual cogió la taza de café y le dio un sorbo. Zagato juntó las yemas de los dedos e inspiró hondo.

Zagato: Quiero hablarte de sexo.

Esmeralda: ¿Sexo?

La palabra surgió de sus labios y rebotó en la estancia como un tiro. Parpadeó, pero se negó a demostrar emoción en su cara. Zagato se puso en pie de un salto y se echó a andar de un lado para otro, ocupando la posición que ella acababa de abandonar.

Zagato: Verás, tenemos que ser muy discretos con… en fin… con nuestras actividades extramatrimoniales.

Esmeralda: ¿Discretos?

Zagato: Sí. Me relaciono con clientes muy exclusivos y tengo que proteger mi reputación. Además, si se pone en entredicho nuestro matrimonio, podrían violarse las cláusulas del acuerdo. Creo que lo mejor sería que accedieras a permanecer célibe durante este año. Es posible lograrlo, ¿no crees?

Esmeralda: O sea que nada de acción

.

Él soltó una carcajada que a todas luces era falsa, lo que le llevó a preguntarse si lo que tenía en la frente era sudor o si se trataba de un efecto óptico por la luz. Zagato dejó de moverse y la miró con expresión casi incómoda. De repente, el verdadero significado de sus palabras prendió mecha en su cerebro y sintió una especie de fogonazo. Zagato quería que fuera la esposa perfecta, lo que incluía mantener su tálamo nupcial casto y puro. Sin embargo, no había mencionado su propio celibato. Marina le había hablado de Alanís, de modo que sabía que Zagato mantenía una relación. Esmeralda seguía sin comprender por qué no se casaba con su novia, pero no era quién para juzgarlo. En ese momento lo único que le importaba era el cerdo chovinista que tenía delante y las ganas de mandar el acuerdo a la basura. Pero se contuvo.

Aunque ardía de furia, mantuvo una expresión serena. Zagato Ryan quería hacer un trato. De acuerdo. Porque cuando ella saliera por esa puerta, Zagato firmaría el acuerdo del siglo. Sonrió.

Esmeralda: Lo entiendo.

La cara de Zagato casi se iluminó.

Zagato: ¿De verdad?

Esmeralda: Por supuesto. Si todos creen que el matrimonio es real, ¿qué pensarían si se rumorea que tu mujer tiene una aventura tan pronto después de la boda?

Zagato: Exacto.

Esmeralda: Además, así no tendrás que lidiar con los vergonzosos interrogantes acerca de tu masculinidad. Si tu mujer anda de cama en cama, es evidente dónde está el problema. En casa no le dan lo que necesita.

Zagato cambió de postura. Asintió con la cabeza, pero no con mucho ímpetu.

Zagato: Supongo…

Esmeralda: Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos con Alanís?

Él se quedó pasmado.

Zagato: ¿Quién te ha hablado de ella?

Esmeralda: Marina.

Zagato: No te preocupes por Alanís. Yo me encargo.

Esmeralda: ¿Te acuestas con ella?

Zagato dio un respingo, pero después fingió que le daba igual la pregunta.

Zagato: ¿Importa?

Ella levantó las manos en un gesto defensivo.

Esmeralda: Quiero aclarar el tema del sexo. Al menos, encajo en los dos primeros puntos. Te aseguro que no estoy enamorada de ti y tampoco nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro. Ahora me dices que si quiero tener una aventura loca de una noche, no puedo. Pero ¿qué reglas se te aplican a ti?

Esmeralda frunció los labios y se preguntó cómo pensaba salir Zagato de la tumba que acababa de cavarse él solito. Zagato miró fijamente a la mujer que tenía delante e intentó tragar saliva. Su voz ronca evocó escenas muy concretas. Unas escenas en las que estaba desnuda y le exigía una… aventura loca. Se mordió la lengua para no soltar un taco y se sirvió más café en un intento por ganar tiempo. Esmeralda lo hacía pensar en el sexo con cada gesto. La inocencia de la juventud había dado paso a una mujer de sangre caliente con necesidades ardientes. Se preguntó qué clase de hombre satisfacía dichas necesidades. Se preguntó qué se sentiría al rodear esos pechos tan generosos con las manos y a qué sabrían sus labios. Se preguntó qué llevaba puesto bajo el ajustado vestido rojo.

Esmerada: ¿Zagato?

Zagato: ¿Sí?

Esmeralda: ¿Me has oído?

Zagato: Sí. Lo del sexo. Te prometo que jamás te pondré en una situación incómoda.

Esmeralda: Así que me estás diciendo que piensas seguir acostándote con Alanís, ¿no?

Zagato: Alanís y yo tenemos una relación.

Esmeralda: Pero no vas a casarte con ella.

La tensión se podía mascar en el ambiente. Zagato retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, desesperado por poner distancia entre ellos.

Zagato: No es ese tipo de relación.

Esmeralda: Vaya, qué interesante. Así que me estás diciendo que no puedo acostarme con otros hombres porque ahora mismo no tengo una relación estable.

Si hubiera tenido cubitos de hielo a mano, Zagato los habría chupado uno a uno. La acusación le provocó un extraño calor en la piel. Esmeralda había hablado con voz tranquila. Su sonrisa parecía relajada y franca. Zagato se sentía al borde de alguna demostración de poder femenino y se dio cuenta de que llevaba las de perder. Intentó ganarle la mano.

Zagato: Si mantuvieras una relación estable con alguien, llegaríamos a un acuerdo. Pero los desconocidos son demasiado peligrosos. Puedo garantizarte que Alanís sabe guardar un secreto.

En ese momento ella sonrió. Una sonrisa deliciosa y muy femenina que prometía maravillas que desafiaban la imaginación. Y se las prometían todas a él. Se le paró el corazón y al cabo de un segundo se le subió a la garganta. Fascinado, esperó a sus siguientes palabras.

Esmeralda: Ni de broma, guapo.

Intentó concentrarse en lo que decía mientras esos voluptuosos labios formulaban la negativa.

Zagato: ¿Cómo has dicho?

Esmeralda: Si no hay sexo para mí, tampoco lo hay para ti. Me importa bien poco que sea con Alanís, con una stripper o con el dichoso amor de tu vida. Si yo me quedo a dos velas, tú también. Tendrás que conformarte con este matrimonio tan pulcro y tan estipulado y apañártelas solo. —Hizo una pausa— ¿Lo has entendido?

Zagato lo había entendido. Pero decidió no aceptarlo. Y se dio cuenta de que estaban en un tris de disputar el punto de juego, de set y de partido, y de que necesitaba ganarlo.

Zagato: Esmeralda, entiendo que no te parezca justo. Pero los hombres somos diferentes. Además, Alanís también tiene que proteger su reputación, así que nunca quedarás en mal lugar. ¿Lo entiendes?

Esmeralda: Sí.

Zagato: ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas las condiciones?

Esmeralda: No.

La irritación se apoderó de él. Entrecerró los ojos y la observó con detenimiento. Decidió entrar a matar.

Zagato: Hemos logrado ponernos de acuerdo en todo lo demás. Hemos alcanzado un compromiso. Solo será un año, después podrás tener una puta orgía, a mí me dará lo mismo.

Unos gélidos ojos azules se clavaron en él con un brillo terco y decidido.

Esmeralda: Si tú tienes orgías, yo también las tengo. Si tú quieres pasarte un año célibe, yo también lo pasaré. Me importan menos que nada tus chorradas sobre las diferencias entre hombres y mujeres. Si yo tengo que acostarme sola durante trescientas sesenta y cuatro noches, tú también lo harás. Y si quieres un poco de acción, tendrás que apañártelas con tu mujer. —Agitó la cabeza como un semental que acabara de salir de la cuadra—. Y como los dos sabemos que no nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro, vas a tener que buscar otra forma de aliviar la presión. Sé creativo. El celibato debería llevarte a descubrir otras formas de desahogo. —Sonrió—. Porque eso es todo lo que vas a conseguir.

Era evidente que Esmeralda desconocía que estaba ante un jugador de póquer magnífico, que se había pasado los últimos años liberando tensión en partidas que empezaban por la noche y acababan al día siguiente, de las cuales salía miles de dólares más rico. Al igual que su antiguo vicio, el tabaco, el póquer lo tenía muy enganchado, más por el placer que le provocaba que por el beneficio económico que conseguía. Se negaba a que le ganara la partida, y además sentía que la victoria estaba cerca. Se lanzó a la yugular.

Zagato: ¿No quieres atenerte a razones? Bien, no hay trato. Despídete de tu dinero. En mi caso, solo tendré que encargarme del consejo de administración una temporada.

Esmeralda se levantó, se colgó el bolso del hombro y se plantó delante de él.

Esmeralda: Me alegro de haberte visto otra vez, niño bonito.

Un golpe certero. Zagato se preguntó si sabía lo mucho que detestaba ese mote desdeñoso. Al escucharlo ardía en deseos de zarandearla hasta que lo retirase. Ya lo odiaba de pequeño y los años no habían mitigado lo hiriente que le resultaba. Tal como hacía en aquel entonces, apretó los dientes y sobrellevó la irritación con una sonrisa.

Zagato: Sí, yo también me alegro. Pásate por aquí otro día. No vayamos a perder el contacto.

Esmeralda: Descuida. —Hizo una pausa—. Nos vemos.

En ese instante, Zagato supo que se había equivocado. De parte a parte. Esmeralda Mackenzie podría ganar al póquer, no porque supiera cómo ir de farol, sino porque estaba dispuesta a perder. También era increíble jugando a ver quién se acobardaba antes. Esmeralda se dio media vuelta. Caminó hasta la puerta. Giró el pomo. Y…

Zagato: Bien.

La palabra salió disparada de la boca de Zagato antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera. Algo le decía que si ella se iba, no llamaría después para decirle que había cambiado de opinión. Y, Por Dios, era su única candidata. Un año de su vida no era nada comparado con el regalo que suponía un futuro en el que hacer lo que siempre había soñado. Le resultó admirable que ni siquiera se regodeara de su victoria. Esmeralda se limitó a volverse hacia él para decirle con tono seco y profesional:

Esmeralda: Sé que el contrato no registra nuestro nuevo acuerdo. ¿Me das tu palabra de que te atendrás a las condiciones?

Zagato: Haré que redacten un documento revisado.

Esmeralda: No hace falta. ¿Me das tu palabra?

Su cuerpo vibraba por la energía. Zagato se percató de que confiaba en él en la misma medida en que él confiaba en ella. Sintió un aguijonazo de satisfacción.

Zagato: Te doy mi palabra.

Esmeralda: Entonces sellaremos el trato con un apretón de manos. Ah, y cuando se disuelva el matrimonio dentro de un año… mi familia no sufrirá por este engaño. Diremos que tenemos diferencias irreconciliables y fingiremos una separación amistosa.

Zagato: Podré soportarlo.

Esmeralda: Bien. Recógeme a las siete para ir a casa de mis padres y darles la noticia. Yo me ocuparé de todos los detalles de la boda.

Zagato asintió con la cabeza, aunque tenía la mente un poco abotargada tanto por la decisión como por la cercanía de Esmeralda. ¿Qué era el sutil aroma que desprendía su piel? ¿Vainilla? ¿Canela?

Contempló obnubilado que dejaba una tarjeta de visita en el escritorio de cerezo.

Esmeralda: La dirección de mi librería —dijo ella—. Nos vemos esta noche.

Carraspeó para decir algo, pero era demasiado tarde. Esmeralda ya se había marchado.


	4. Chapter 4 Conozcamos a la Familia

3 Conozcamos a la Familia

Esmeralda se removió en el asiento, mientras se prolongaba el silencio reinante en el BMW negro. Su futuro marido parecía igual de incómodo, pero decidió concentrar su energía en su reproductor de MP3. Intentó no hacer una mueca cuando él eligió a Mozart. A Zagato le gustaba la música sin letra. Casi se estremeció al pensar en compartir casa con él. ¡Durante todo un año!

Esmeralda: ¿No tienes nada de Black Eyed Peas?

Él pareció desconcertado por la pregunta.

Zagato: ¿Cómo dices?- Contuvo un gemido.

Esmeralda: Me conformaría con cualquiera de los clásicos: Sinatra, Bennett, Martin…-Zagato guardó silencio. —¿Los Eagles? ¿Los Beatles? Por favor, dime que te suena alguno de los nombres.

Vio que él tensaba los hombros.

Zagato: Sé quiénes son. ¿Prefieres Beethoven?

Esmeralda: Déjalo.

Se sumieron de nuevo en el silencio, roto únicamente por la música de piano de fondo. Esmeralda sabía que los dos se iban poniendo más nerviosos a medida que se reducían los kilómetros que los separaban de casa de sus padres. Interpretar a una pareja enamorada no sería fácil cuando eran incapaces de mantener una conversación de dos minutos. Decidió intentarlo de nuevo.

Esmeralda: Marina me ha dicho que tienes un pez.

Ese comentario le valió una mirada gélida.

Zagato: Sí.

Esmeralda: ¿Cómo se llama?

Zagato: Pez.

Parpadeó al escucharlo.

Esmeralda: ¿Ni siquiera le has puesto nombre?

Zagato: ¿He cometido un delito?

Esmeralda: ¿No sabes que los animales tienen sentimientos al igual que las personas?

Zagato: No me gustan los animales —adujo él.

Esmeralda: ¿Por qué? ¿Te dan miedo?

Zagato: Claro que no.

Esmeralda: Te asustaste de la serpiente que encontramos en el bosque. ¿Recuerdas que no querías acercarte y pusiste excusas para irte?

Tuvo la sensación de que la temperatura descendía unos cuantos grados dentro del coche.

Zagato: No me asusté. Ya te he dicho que no me gustan los animales.

Resopló, pero después se mantuvo en silencio. Tachó otra cualidad de su lista. La Madre Tierra no daba una. Esmeralda decidió no contarle a su futuro marido lo del refugio de animales. Cuando estaban sobrepasados, siempre se llevaba algunos perros a casa hasta que hubiera plazas libres. El instinto le decía que Zagato pondría el grito en el cielo. Si acaso conseguía reunir la emoción necesaria para perder el control. La posibilidad la intrigaba.

Zagato: ¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntó él.

Esmeralda: De nada. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hemos hablado?

Zagato soltó un suspiro hastiado.

Zagato: Sí. Me sé los nombres y sus vidas por encima. Por el amor de Dios, Esmeralda, jugaba en tu casa cuando éramos pequeños.

Gruñó al escucharlo.

Esmeralda: Tú solo venías a buscar las galletas de chocolate de mi madre. Y te encantaba torturarnos. Además, eso fue hace muchos años. No te has relacionado con ellos durante la última década. —Intentó disimular la amargura con todas sus fuerzas, pero la facilidad con la que Zagato se había desentendido de su pasado sin mirar atrás le empezaba a doler—. Por cierto, no hablas de tus padres. ¿Has hablado con tu padre últimamente?

Se preguntó si sería posible acabar con hipotermia por el frío que Zagato desprendía.

Zagato: No.

Esperó a que añadiera algo más, pero no lo hizo.

Esmeralda: ¿Qué me dices de tu madre? ¿Se ha vuelto a casar?

Zagato: No. No quiero hablar de mis padres. No tiene sentido hacerlo.

Esmeralda: Maravilloso. ¿Y qué vamos a decirle a mi familia sobre ellos? Porque van a preguntar.

Cuando Zagato habló, sus palabras fueron cortantes.

Zagato: Diles que mi padre está en México y que mi madre anda en alguna parte con su nuevo novio. Diles lo que te dé la gana. De todas formas no van a asistir a la boda.

Esmeralda abrió la boca para protestar, pero la mirada que le lanzó Zagato le dejó muy claro que el tema estaba cerrado. Genial. Le encantaba su don de Gentes.

Indicó la señal de tráfico a la que estaban llegando.

Esmeralda: Esa es la salida para la casa de mis padres.

Zagato aparcó en el camino de entrada circular y apagó el motor. Los dos contemplaron la casa blanca de estilo victoriano. La estructura irradiaba calidez desde cada una de las columnas clásicas del elegante porche que rodeaba toda la casa. Los sauces llorones flanqueaban el jardín casi con gesto protector. Unos enormes ventanales con contraventanas negras salpicaban la fachada. La oscuridad ocultaba las señales del descuido ocasionado por las dificultades económicas. Escondía la pintura descascarillada de las columnas, los escalones desvencijados del patio y el tejado maltrecho. Esmeralda suspiró cuando el ambiente de su hogar la envolvió como una cálida manta.

Zagato: ¿Estás lista? —le preguntó.

Lo miró. Su expresión era impasible y su mirada, distante. Tenía un aspecto relajado y elegante con los Dockers color caqui, la camiseta blanca de Calvin Klein y los náuticos de piel. Su pelo aclarado por el sol estaba muy bien peinado, salvo por el mechón rebelde que caía sobre su frente. La camiseta se ceñía a su torso de maravilla. Demasiado bien para su gusto. Era evidente que hacía pesas. Se preguntó si tendría una buena tableta de chocolate, pero la idea le provocó una extraña sensación en el estómago, así que decidió olvidarse del tema y concentrarse en el problema que se les avecinaba.

Esmeralda: Ni que acabaras de pisar una mierda de perro.

La expresión impasible de Zagato desapareció y esbozó una sonrisilla torcida.

Zagato: Esto… Marina me ha dicho que escribías poesía.

Esmeralda: Se supone que estamos locamente enamorados. Si sospechan lo contrario, no podré casarme contigo y mi madre convertirá mi vida en un infierno. Así que métete en el papel. Y que no te dé miedo tocarme. Te prometo que no tengo sarna ni nada del estilo.

Zagato: No me da miedo…

Zagato siseó cuando ella extendió el brazo y le apartó el mechón rebelde de la frente. El tacto sedoso de su pelo en los dedos la complació. La expresión desconcertada de su cara hizo que cediera a la tentación de continuar la caricia y pasarle el dorso de los dedos muy despacio por la mejilla. Su piel era suave y áspera a la vez.

Esmeralda: ¿Lo ves? No pasa nada. - Esos labios carnosos hicieron un mohín que ella supuso que era de irritación. Saltaba a la vista que Zagato Ryan no la consideraba una adulta, sino una especie de ser humano asexuado. Como un microorganismo. Esmeralda abrió la puerta y le impidió replicar al decir: —Que empiece el espectáculo.

Zagato masculló algo y la siguió. No tuvieron ni que molestarse en llamar al timbre. Los miembros de su familia salieron uno a uno. Esmeralda había llamado para decirles que se había comprometido. Se había inventado que llevaba un tiempo saliendo con Zagato en secreto, que lo suyo había sido un romance fulminante y que se habían comprometido de forma impulsiva. Hizo hincapié en el pasado que compartían para que sus padres creyeran que habían mantenido el contacto a lo largo de los años y que seguían siendo amigos.

Zagato intentó quedarse rezagado, pero se negaron a darle el gusto. Tata y Tatra se lanzaron a sus brazos para darle un achuchón sin dejar de hablar.

Tatra: ¡Enhorabuena!, Tata, te dije que sería guapísimo. ¿A que es increíble? ¡Amigos de la infancia que ahora serán marido y mujer!

Tata: ¿Tienen ya fecha para la boda?

Tatra: ¿Puedo ir a la despedida de soltera?

Zagato parecía estar a punto de saltar por la barandilla del porche para salir corriendo. Esmeralda se echó a reír.

Esmeralda: Dejen de aterrorizarlo, chicas. Por fin tengo un prometido. No me lo vayan a estropear.

Se echaron a reír. Eran dos chicas idénticas de dieciséis años con el pelo del color que iba del chocolate a rojizo, los ojos azules y unas piernas larguísimas. A únale encantaba llevar el cabello trenzado, la otra no. Esmeralda estaba convencidísima de que sus profesores agradecían mucho ese detalle. Sus primas eran muy traviesas y les encantaba gastar bromas, haciéndose pasar la una por la otra.

Un grito excitante se hizo con su atención. Levantó al angelito rubio que tenía a los pies y cubrió de besos a su sobrina de tres años.

Esmeralda: Lira Bicho Malo, te presento a Zagato Ryan. Tío Zagato para ti.

Lira lo miró con la cuidadosa atención de la que solo eran capaces los niños pequeños. Zagato esperó su opinión con paciencia. Después, su carita esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Lira: ¡Hola, Zagato!

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Zagato: Hola, Lira.

Esmeralda: Aprobación recibida —dijo Esmeralda. Le hizo un gesto a Zagato para que se acercara—. Deja que siga con las presentaciones. Mis primas gemelas, Tata y Tatra, ya creciditas y sin pañales. —Pasó de sus gemidos de protesta y sonrió—. Y ya conoces a mi primo Ráfaga y su esposa Caldina. A mis padres. Chicos, les presento a Zagato Ryan, mi prometido.

Ni siquiera se trabó con la palabra.

Su madre, María, tomó la cara de Zagato entre las manos y le dio un fuerte beso.

María: Zagato, mírate qué grande estás. —Abrió los brazos en señal de bienvenida—. Y qué guapo.

Esmeralda se preguntó si lo que veía en las mejillas de Zagato era rubor, pero después desechó la idea. Zagato carraspeó.

Zagato: Esto… gracias, señora Mackenzie. Hace siglos que no nos vemos.

Ráfaga le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

Ráfaga: Zagato, sí que hace siglos que no te veo. Y ahora me entero de que vas a formar parte de la familia. Enhorabuena.

Zagato: Gracias.

Su padre se adelantó y le tendió la mano.

Jim: Llámame Jim —le dijo—. Recuerdo que te pasabas la vida atormentando a mi pequeñina. Creo que su primera palabrota oficial lo pronunció pensando en ti.

Zagato: Pues creo que sigo teniendo el mismo efecto —replicó Zagato con sorna.

El padre soltó una carcajada. Caldina se apartó de Ráfaga para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Caldina: Ahora a lo mejor cuento con alguien para igualar las fuerzas —dijo ella. Sus ojos azules brillaban—. Siempre acabo perdiendo en las reuniones familiares.

Esmeralda soltó una carcajada.

Esmeralda: Es un hombre, Caldina. Créeme, se pondrá de parte de Ráfaga siempre.

Ráfaga volvió a abrazar a su mujer, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

Ráfaga: Las cosas empiezan a cambiar. Por fin contaré con otro hombre en la casa para enfrentarme al síndrome premenstrual.

Esmeralda le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. Y Caldina le golpeó el otro. María chasqueó la lengua.

María: Ráfaga, los caballeros no hablan así cuando hay damas presentes.

Ráfaga: ¿Qué damas?

María le dio un azote en el trasero.

María: Todos adentro. Brindaremos con champán, comeremos y después nos tomaremos un buen café.

Tatra: ¿Puedo beber champán?

Tata: ¿Y yo?

María negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a las dos chicas, que se habían postrado de rodillas a sus pies con actitud suplicante.

María: Ustedes tomaran zumo de manzana con gas. He comprado una botella para la ocasión.

Lira: ¡Yo también, yo también!

Esmeralda miró a la pequeña que tenía en brazos con una sonrisa.

Esmeralda: De acuerdo. Tú también beberás zumo de manzana

.

Dejó a su sobrina en el suelo y la vio correr hacia la cocina, afectada por la emoción reinante. La cálida aceptación de su familia la envolvió como una capa acogedora y se impuso a los nervios que tenía en el estómago. ¿Sería capaz de llevarlo a cabo? Lanzar un hechizo de amor para atrapar a un desconocido muy rico que sacara a su familia de los apuros era una cosa. Pasar un año entero con un Zagato Ryan de carne y hueso era harina de otro costal. Si sus padres se olían que había tramado un matrimonio de conveniencia para salvar la casa familiar, nunca se lo perdonarían. Ni se perdonarían ellos. Pese a las constantes facturas del tratamiento médico para la enfermedad cardiovascular de su padre, el orgullo familiar los instaba a rechazar cualquier ayuda económica de los demás. Saber que su hija había sacrificado su integridad para salvarlos les partiría el corazón. Zagato la observaba con una expresión rara, como si intentara desentrañar algún misterio. El deseo de tocarlo le quemaba los dedos.

Esmeralda: ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Zagato: Sí, entremos —contestó él.

Lo observó entrar en la casa mientras ella intentaba que sus secas palabras no le dolieran. Ya le había dicho que no le gustaban las grandes familias. No debería ser tan infantil como para tomarse su reacción tan a pecho.

Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, levantó la barbilla y lo siguió. Las horas pasaron con una contundente lasaña italiana, pan de ajo con queso y hierbas aromáticas recién horneado, y una botella de chianti. Cuando por fin se fueron al salón para tomar café y sambuca, sentía un alegre cosquilleo en el cuerpo, avivado por la buena comida y la conversación. Miró a Zagato mientras este se sentaba a su lado en el ajado sofá beige a una distancia prudencial.

Tenía una expresión desdichada. Zagato escuchó con educación, se rio en los momentos adecuados y representó el papel del perfecto caballero. Con la salvedad de que no la miraba a la cara, se alejaba cada vez que ella intentaba tocarlo y no se estaba comportando como el prometido coladito por ella que se suponía que era.

Jim Mackenzie se bebió el café con ademanes relajados.

Jim: Bueno, Zagato, cuéntame cosas de tu trabajo.

Esmeralda: Papá…

Zagato: No, no pasa nada. —Zagato se volvió hacia su padre—. Dreamscape es un estudio de arquitectura que diseña edificios en el valle del Hudson. Diseñamos el restaurante japonés que hay en la cima de la montaña de Suffern.

La cara de su padre se iluminó.

Jim: Un lugar maravilloso para comer. A María siempre le han gustado los jardines. —Hizo una pausa—. Bueno, ¿qué te parecen los cuadros de Esmeralda?

Ella reprimió una mueca. Por Dios, qué mala pata. Sus cuadros eran un pobre intento de expresión artística y casi todo el mundo coincidía en que eran pésimos. Pintaba más como terapia que para impresionar a los demás. Le dieron ganas de estampar la cabeza contra la pared por no haberle permitido recogerla en su apartamento en vez de en la librería. Jim, que asesoraba a personas adictas al alcohol, era capaz de detectar una debilidad cual ave carroñera bien entrenada, y en ese momento ya olía la sangre.

Zagato esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

Zagato: Son estupendos. Siempre le he dicho que debería exponerlos en una galería de arte.

Jim se cruzó de brazos.

Jim: Así que te gustan, ¿no? ¿Cuál te gusta más?

Esmeralda: Papá…

Zagato: El del paisaje. Consigue que te metas de lleno en la escena.

El pánico la atenazó pese al hormigueo del alcohol cuando su padre captó la tensión entre ellos y acechó a Zagato como un depredador. Aunque Zagato lo había intentado, reconoció que estaba abocado al fracaso antes siquiera de comenzar. El resto de la familia ya se conocía el juego, así que observó la pelota empezar a rodar.

Jim: No pinta paisajes.

Las palabras reverberaron en la estancia como un tiro.

Zagato no perdió la sonrisa en ningún momento.

Zagato: Está empezando con ellos. Cariño, ¿no se lo habías contado?

Esmeralda intentó contener el pánico.

Esmeralda: No, lo siento, papá, se me había olvidado ponerte al día. Ahora pinto paisajes.

Jim: Detestas los paisajes.

Esmeralda: Ya no —consiguió decir con voz cantarina—. Desde que salgo con un arquitecto he comenzado a apreciarlos.

Su comentario solo sirvió para arrancarle un resoplido a su padre, que siguió hablando.

Jim: Dime, Zagato, ¿te gusta el béisbol o el fútbol?

Zagato: Los dos.

Jim: Los Giants han tenido una temporada genial, ¿no crees? Espero que Nueva York se lleve otra Super Bowl. Oye, ¿has leído el último poema de Esmeralda?

Zagato: ¿Cuál de ellos?

Jim: El de la tormenta.

Zagato: Ah, sí, me ha parecido maravilloso.

Jim: No ha escrito un poema sobre una tormenta. Escribe sobre experiencias vitales relacionadas con el amor o con la pérdida. Nunca ha escrito un poema relacionado con la naturaleza, de la misma manera que nunca ha pintado un paisaje.

Esmeralda apuró el vaso de sambuca, pasó del café y rezó para que el licor la ayudara a pasar la velada.

Esmeralda: Esto… Papá, acabo de escribir uno acerca de una tormenta.

Jim: ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no nos lo recitas? Tu madre y yo no hemos escuchado tus poemas más recientes.

Esmeralda tragó saliva.

Esmeralda: En fin, es que sigo componiéndolo. Lo compartiré en cuanto quede perfecto.

Jim: Pero has dejado que Zagato lo lea.

Se le revolvió el estómago y rezó pidiendo ayuda para encontrar la salida. Se le humedecieron las manos.

Esmeralda: Sí. En fin, Zagato, creo que deberíamos irnos. Es tarde y tengo que encargarme de muchos detalles de la boda.

Jim apoyó los codos en las rodillas. Dejó de acechar y se lanzó a la yugular. El resto de la familia observó la inminente tragedia. La expresión compungida de su rostro le indicó que no creía que fuera a celebrarse boda alguna. Lo vio rodear la cintura de su mujer con los brazos, como si reviviera la pesadilla de cuando anunció que Caldina estaba embarazada e iban a casarse. Lira jugaba con sus

Lego, ajena a la crisis.

Jim: Quería preguntar por la boda —continuó Jim—. Van a organizarlo todo en una semana. ¿Por qué no toman un tiempo para que todos conozcamos a Zagato y podamos darle la bienvenida a la familia? ¿A qué vienen las prisas?

Zagato intentó salvarlos a ambos.

Zagato: Lo entiendo, Jim, pero Esmeralda y yo lo hemos hablado y no queremos una gran ceremonia. Hemos decidido que queremos estar juntos y que deseamos empezar nuestra vida en común de inmediato.

Tata: Es romántico —comentó Tata.

Esmeralda le dio las gracias con la mirada, pero de repente otra persona se puso en su contra.

María: Yo opino lo mismo. —María tenía un paño en las manos y estaba en la puerta de la cocina—. Disfrutemos de la boda. Nos encantaría celebrar una gran fiesta de compromiso para que Zagato pueda conocer al resto de la familia. Es imposible que todos puedan venir el sábado. Tus tíos se la perderán.

Jim se puso en pie.

Jim: Pues asunto arreglado. Pospondremos la boda.

María asintió con la cabeza.

María: Una idea excelente.

Esmeralda cogió a Zagato de la mano.

Esmeralda: Cariño, ¿te importa que hablemos un momento en una de las habitaciones?

Zagato: Lo que tú digas.

Lo arrastró por el pasillo y lo obligó a entrar en un dormitorio. La puerta se cerró a medias.

Esmeralda: Lo has arruinado todo —le soltó con un susurro furioso—. Te dije que fingieras, pero se te da fatal. ¡Y ahora mis padres saben que no estamos enamorados!

Zagato: ¿Que a mí se me da fatal? Tú te comportas como si todo esto fuera una ridícula obra que has montado para los vecinos. Hablamos de la vida real y lo hago lo mejor que puedo.

Esmeralda: Mis obras no eran estúpidas. Conseguimos mucho dinero con las entradas. Annie nos salió genial.

Zagato resopló al escucharla.

Zagato: No sabes cantar, pero te quedaste con el papel de Annie.

Esmeralda: Sigues desconcertado porque no te dejé interpretar a Papá Warbucks.

Zagato se tocó el pelo y emitió un gemido ronco

.

Zagato: ¿Cómo consigues enredarme en estas conversaciones tan ridículas?

Esmeralda: Será mejor que se te ocurra algo deprisa. Por Dios, ¿es que no sabes cómo tratar a una novia? Te has comportado como si fuera una desconocida con quien debes ser educado. ¡Con razón sospecha mi padre!

Zagato: Eres adulta, Esmeralda, y él sigue interrogando a tus novios. No nos hace falta su permiso. Nos casamos el sábado, y si a tus padres no les gusta, peor para ellos.

Esmeralda: ¡Quiero que mi padre me lleve al altar!

Zagato: ¡Ni siquiera es una boda de verdad!

Esmeralda: ¡Pues ahora mismo es lo mejor a lo que puedo aspirar!

El dolor se filtró en su voz durante un instante, golpeada por la realidad de su situación. El suyo jamás sería un matrimonio de verdad y algo quedaría destrozado para siempre en cuanto Zagato le colocara la alianza en el dedo. Siempre había soñado con un amor para toda la vida, con una casita con jardín y un montón de niños. Sin embargo, iba a acabar con un montón de dinero y un marido que la toleraba por educación. No iba a permitir que su incapacidad de fingir un poco de emoción delante de sus padres echara por tierra su sacrificio. Se puso de puntillas y se aferró a las mangas de su camiseta. Le clavó las uñas en la tela y en la piel.

Esmeralda: Ya puedes arreglar el agravio —masculló.

Zagato: ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Esmeralda parpadeó. Le temblaron los labios al pronunciar las palabras con sequedad.

Esmeralda: ¡Haz algo, por Dios! Demuéstrale a mi padre que será un matrimonio de verdad o…

María: ¿Esmeralda?

Su nombre se coló por la puerta abierta desde el pasillo. Su madre la llamaba preocupada por saber si estaban bien.

Zagato: Viene tu madre —dijo él.

Esmeralda: Lo sé… seguro que nos ha escuchado discutir. ¡Haz algo!

Zagato: ¿Qué?

Esmeralda: ¡Lo que sea!

Zagato: ¡Bien!

Zagato le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la pegó por completo a él antes de inclinar la cabeza. Sus labios cubrieron los de Esmeralda mientras la estrechaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo, de modo que acabaron unidos desde las caderas hasta el pecho. Se quedó sin aire en los pulmones y se tambaleó cuando le fallaron las rodillas. Había esperado un beso preciso y controlado para tranquilizar a su madre y demostrarle que eran amantes. Sin embargo, estaba experimentando una descarga de testosterona y energía sexual incontenida. Los labios que la besaban eran ardientes y se apoderaban de los suyos mientras los mordisqueaba y le introducía la lengua en la boca. Después comenzó a acariciarla con un ritmo sensual que la obligó a arquear la espalda y a dejarse conquistar. Se aferró a él y le devolvió el beso. Ansiosa por sus caricias, se embriagó con su olor almizcleño y con su sabor; se deleitó con la dureza de su cuerpo mientras la pasión los consumía y los lanzaba por un precipicio. Soltó un gemido ronco. Zagato le enterró los dedos en el pelo para sujetarle la cabeza con firmeza mientras continuaba con el sensual asalto. Esmeralda sintió que se le endurecían los pezones y que el deseo la asaltaba entre los muslos.

María: Esmeralda, car… ¡Ah!

Zagato se apartó de sus labios. Aturdida, Esmeralda observó su cara en busca de algún indicio de emoción, pero él estaba mirando a su madre.

Zagato: Lo siento, María —dijo con una sonrisa muy ufana y masculina.

María soltó una carcajada antes de mirar a su hija, que seguía entre sus brazos.

María: Siento interrumpirlos. Vuelvan al salón cuando hayan terminado.

Esmeralda escuchó sus pasos al alejarse. Despacio, Zagato bajó la vista. Su expresión le causó un escalofrío. Había esperado ver sus ojos nublados por la pasión. Sin embargo, esos ojos tenían una mirada clara. Su cara parecía relajada. De no ser por la erección que sentía, creería que el beso no lo había afectado en absoluto. Fue catapultada a otro momento, a otro lugar, en mitad del bosque, cuando expresó sus pensamientos sin tapujos y él destrozó su confianza. La primera caricia de sus labios, su juvenil colonia en la nariz, el dulce apretón de sus dedos en los hombros mientras la sujetaba.

El miedo le provocó un escalofrío en la espalda. Si se reía otra vez de ella, frenaría en seco la boda.

Si se reía…

Zagato la soltó y retrocedió. Se hizo un pesado silencio, como el de una ola gigantesca que ganaba velocidad justo antes de romper.

Zagato: Creo que hemos resuelto el problema —dijo Zagato.-Esmeralda no replicó. —¿No es lo que querías? —insistió él.

Levantó la barbilla y ocultó como pudo las inconvenientes emociones que se retorcían en sus entrañas como serpientes.

Esmeralda: Supongo que sí.

Zagato se quedó quieto un momento antes de extender una mano hacia ella.

Zagato: Será mejor que presentemos un frente común.

La cogió de la mano sin apretar demasiado, con una delicadeza que le llenó los ojos de lágrimas. Las contuvo y decidió que padecía un síndrome premenstrual bestial. No había otra explicación posible para que un beso de Zagato Ryan le provocara tanto placer y tanto dolor a la vez.

Zagato: ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Zagato.

Esmeralda apretó los dientes y después esbozó una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que podría pasar por una modelo en el anuncio de un dentífrico.

Esmeralda: Pues claro. Ha sido una idea genial.

Zagato: Gracias.

Esmeralda: Pero cuando salgamos, no te pongas tan tieso como un palo. Finge que soy Alanís.

Zagato: Jamás podría confundirte con Alanís.

La pulla la hirió en lo más hondo, pero se negó a mostrar la menor debilidad.

Esmeralda: Seguro que sí. Pero que sepas que tú tampoco eres mi ideal de hombre, niño bonito.

Zagato: No me refería a que…

Esmeralda: Déjalo. —Lo condujo de vuelta al salón—. Siento la interrupción, familia. Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos. Se hace tarde.

Todos se pusieron en pie de un salto para despedirse. María le dio un beso en la mejilla y le guiñó un ojo para expresar su aprobación.

María: Admito que no me gustan las prisas —le susurró su madre—, pero eres adulta. No le hagas caso a tu padre y sigue los dictados de tu corazón.

Esmeralda sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Esmeralda: Gracias, mamá. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer durante esta semana.

María: No te preocupes, cariño.

Estaban casi en la puerta cuando Jim hizo un intento de última hora.

Jim: Esmeralda, lo menos que podrías hacer es posponer la boda unas cuantas semanas por la familia. Zagato, seguro que estás de acuerdo…

Zagato le colocó una mano a Jim en el hombro. La otra aferró con fuerza la de su prometida.

Zagato: Entiendo por qué quieres que esperemos, Jim. Pero, verás, estoy locamente enamorado de tu hija y vamos a casarnos el sábado. Nos haría mucha ilusión contar con tu aprobación.

Todos se quedaron callados. Incluso Lira dejó de parlotear para observar la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella. Esmeralda esperó la explosión.

Jim asintió con la cabeza.

Jim: Bien. ¿Podemos hablar en privado un momento?

Esmeralda: Papá…

Jim: Solo un momento.

Zagato siguió a su padre a la cocina. Esmeralda reprimió la preocupación mientras conversaba con Tata y con Tatra sobre los vestidos de las damas de honor. Atisbó la expresión seria de Zagato mientras este escuchaba lo que su padre tenía que decir. Al cabo de unos minutos los vio darse un apretón de manos. Cuando regresó, su padre le dio un beso de despedida un tanto avergonzado. Tras despedirse de todos, volvieron al coche.

Esmeralda: ¿Qué quería mi padre?

Zagato salió del camino de entrada y se concentró en la carretera que tenía delante.

Zagato: Le preocupaba pagar los gastos de la boda.

El sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de ella, ahogándola. Se le habían olvidado por completo los gastos de la boda. Por supuesto, su padre había supuesto que él correría con ellos, aunque los tiempos habían cambiado. El sudor le humedeció la frente.

Esmeralda: ¿Qué le has dicho?

Zagato la miró.

Zagato: Que me niego a dejarlo pagar y que si hiciéramos lo que él quiere y esperásemos un año, aceptaría su dinero. Pero dado que hemos decidido acelerar la boda, he insistido en pagarlo todo. Así que hemos hecho un trato. Él paga su traje y el de tu hermano. Y yo pago los vestidos de las mujeres, incluido el tuyo, y los demás gastos de la boda.

Esmeralda soltó el aire con fuerza y observó el rostro de Zagato gracias a los faros de los coches que circulaban en dirección contraria. Su cara permanecía impasible, pero ese gesto la conmovió.

Esmeralda: Gracias —dijo en voz baja.

Él se estremeció como si sus palabras lo hubieran golpeado.

Zagato: No hay de qué. Jamás les haría daño a tus padres. Nadie suele tener el dinero necesario para pagar los costos de una boda en una semana. Y entiendo lo que es el orgullo familiar. No se me ocurriría arrebatárselo.

Esmeralda tuvo que tragar saliva porque la emoción le provocó un nudo en la garganta. El resto del trayecto lo hicieron en silencio, mientras ella contemplaba la oscuridad. Su oferta sugería que entre ellos había una relación auténtica, e hizo que anhelara algo más. Debería haberle presentado a su familia a un amor de verdad, no a uno falso. Las mentiras de esa noche comenzaron a pasarle factura al comprender que había hecho un trato con el diablo por el vil metal. Por el dinero necesario para salvar a su familia. Pero seguía siendo dinero.

La voz ronca de Zagato rompió el silencio y la sacó de sus deprimentes pensamientos.

Zagato: Pareces muy alterada por lo acontecido en esta noche.

Esmeralda: Detesto mentirle a mi familia.

Zagato: Y ¿por qué lo haces?-Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre ellos. Zagato insistió. —¿Hasta qué punto quieres el dinero? No pareces muy contenta con la idea de casarte conmigo. Mientes a tu familia y preparas una boda falsa. ¿Solo para ampliar el negocio? Podrías conseguir un préstamo como la mayoría de los empresarios. No me termina de convencer.

Las palabras acudieron a su boca y estuvo a punto de contarle la verdad. A punto de contarle lo de la enfermedad que afectó a su padre poco después de regresar al seno familiar. Lo de la falta de seguro médico para pagar las astronómicas facturas.

Lo de las interminables llamadas de los acreedores que llevaron a su madre a poner la casa en venta, pese a la enorme hipoteca que pesaba sobre ella. Estuvo a punto de hablarle de la pesada carga de la responsabilidad y de la impotencia que arrastraba desde entonces.

Esmeralda: Necesito el dinero —contestó sin más.

Zagato: ¿Lo necesitas? ¿O lo quieres?

Cerró los ojos al escuchar el deje desdeñoso de la pregunta. Zagato quería creer que era egoísta y superficial. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba todas las defensas posibles contra ese hombre. Su beso había destrozado cualquier ilusión de neutralidad entre ellos. Sus labios la habían afectado hasta lo más hondo de su alma, como aquella primera vez en el bosque. Zagato Ryan había derribado sus defensas, dejándola vulnerable. Tras una semana conviviendo en la misma casa ya se estaría acostando con él. No le quedaba otra alternativa. Necesitaba avivar su desprecio por ella. Si la creía un ser inmoral, la dejaría tranquila y ella podría marcharse con el orgullo intacto y con su familia a salvo. Se negaba a aceptar su lástima o su caridad. Si le contaba la verdad sobre su familia, sus demás defensas cederían. Incluso podría darle el dinero sin nada a cambio, y estaría siempre en deuda con él. La idea de acabar convertida en la mártir de la película para salvar Tara la llenó de vergüenza.

No, mejor que la creyera una empresaria desalmada, tal como quería. Al menos, así se lo echaría en cara y se mantendría alejado de ella. Le bastaba con estar cerca de ese hombre para ponerse a cien. Y antes muerta que quedarse por debajo de Alanís. El trato que había hecho con el diablo seguiría sus propias reglas. Esmeralda recurrió a toda su fuerza de voluntad y se lanzó a su segunda sarta de mentiras de esa noche.

Esmeralda: ¿Realmente quieres saber la verdad?

Zagato: Sí, quiero saberla.

Esmeralda: Tú creciste con dinero, niño bonito. El dinero elimina toda la infelicidad y las tensiones. Yo estoy harta de tener que luchar como mi madre. No quiero esperar otros cinco años para ampliar la librería. No quiero tener que lidiar con intereses, con bancos y con cálculos de ingresos y gastos. Voy a usar el dinero para añadir una cafetería a Locos por los Libros y convertirla en un éxito.

Zagato: ¿Y si no funciona? Volverás al punto de partida.

Esmeralda: El edificio tiene valor propio, así que siempre podría venderlo. Y voy a poner lo que sobre en un plan de inversiones sólido. Puedo comprar una casita directamente y tener algo seguro para cuando nuestro matrimonio se disuelva.

Zagato: ¿Por qué no pedir doscientos mil? ¿O más? ¿Por qué no intentar dejarme seco?

Esmeralda se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.

Esmeralda: He calculado que necesito ciento cincuenta mil para conseguir todo lo que quiero. Si creyera que me darías más dinero, te lo habría pedido. Al fin y al cabo, salvo por tener que lidiar con mi familia, es un trato muy cómodo. Yo solo tengo que lidiar contigo.

Zagato: Supongo que eres más práctica de lo que creía.

Aunque el comentario debería haberla halagado, solo consiguió humillarla. Sin embargo, sabía que era la forma de establecer entre ellos la distancia que necesitaba con desesperación. Por supuesto, el precio era su reputación. Pero se recordó el objetivo y guardó silencio. Zagato aparcó delante de su bloque de apartamentos. Esmeralda abrió la puerta del coche y cogió el bolso.

Esmeralda: Te invitaría a subir, pero ya pasaremos juntos tiempo de sobra durante el próximo año.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Zagato: Buenas noches. Estaremos en contacto. Puedo mandarte a la empresa de mudanzas para llevar tus cosas a casa cuando estés lista. Haz lo que quieras con la boda y comunícame cuándo y dónde, que allí estaré.

Esmeralda: Bien. Nos vemos.

Zagato: Nos vemos.

Esmeralda entró en el apartamento, cerró la puerta y deslizó la espalda por el marco de madera hasta caer al suelo. Acto seguido, se echó a llorar. Zagato la vio entrar en el edificio y esperó a que se encendiera la luz de su apartamento. Solo se escuchaba el ronroneo del BMW en el silencio de la noche. La irritación que lo invadió al escucharla admitir sus motivos lo inquietaba. ¿Qué más le daba para qué quería el dinero? Era la excusa perfecta para que ambos superasen el año que les esperaba sin sufrir daños. Necesitaba mantener las distancias con ella. Los padres de Esmeralda habían conseguido que experimentara un peligroso anhelo. Y aunque había logrado reprimir dicha emoción a toda prisa, seguía desconcertado por el hecho de conservar la tenue esperanza de conseguir algún día una familia normal.

Tal vez se debiera al aspecto que tenía Esmeralda esa noche. A su pronta sonrisa, al gesto relajado de sus carnosos labios. Le había costado la vida misma no inclinar la cabeza para saborear lo que se ocultaba tras esos labios. Se moría por introducirle la lengua en la boca y tentarla hasta que entrara en el juego. Los ajustados vaqueros se ceñían a su trasero y acentuaban el contoneo de sus caderas. La camisa rosa que llevaba debería haber sido recatada, hasta que la vio inclinarse hacia delante y logró atisbar el sujetador rosa palo de encaje que le cubría los pechos. La imagen se le grabó a fuego en el cerebro y le impidió concentrarse durante el resto de la noche. De modo que había pasado el resto de la velada intentando que se inclinara para poder echar otra ojeada. Como un adolescente caliente.

Vio que se encendía la luz de su apartamento y se alejó de la acera a toda prisa. Estaba hirviendo de furia. Esmeralda lo perturbaba hasta el punto de retorcerle las entrañas. Al igual que su familia. Recordó lo cariñosa que había sido su madre con él cuando era pequeño. Recordó la culpa que lo asaltaba por desear que su propia madre desapareciera y lo dejara con María Mackenzie. Recordó el antiguo dolor de sentirse fuera de control en un mundo que no estaba ideado para que los niños estuvieran solos.

Recordó todas las cosas que se juró no desenterrar en la vida. Matrimonio. Hijos. Relaciones que solo provocaban un dolor agónico que nadie se merecía.

Había erigido barreras para que Esmeralda no pudiera atisbar la menor debilidad. Si llegara a sospechar que la deseaba, las reglas cambiarían. No era su intención que esa sirena tuviera poder sobre él. Pero todo había cambiado con el beso.

Soltó una blasfemia muy ruda. Recordó que Esmeralda jadeó y puso los ojos como platos. La dichosa camisa por fin se abrió lo bastante como para poder contemplar la maravillosa piel cubierta por el encaje rosa.

En aquel momento estuvo a punto de apartarla de un empujón, pero ella se aferró a sus brazos al escuchar a su madre. Así que no podía culparlo de haber cedido a la tentación a fin de seguir manteniendo el engaño.

Hasta que su húmeda y cálida boca se abrió para él. Hasta que su dulce sabor le embriagó los sentidos y el arrebatador aroma a vainilla y a especias lo enloqueció. El beso se tornó excitante. Rudo. Apasionado. Lo llevaba crudo. Lo mirara por donde lo mirase. Sin embargo, Esmeralda no debía saberlo jamás. Tras el beso, se aseguró de adoptar una expresión impasible, aunque la erección lo hubiera dejado en evidencia. Daba igual. Se negaba a romper las reglas. Esmeralda era una mujer vital que jamás sería feliz con la promesa que él se hizo de niño. Un año sería suficiente. Ojalá siguiera de una pieza cuando dicho año acabara.


	5. Chapter 5 noche de bodas

4\. Noche de Bodas

Zagato se volvió para observar a su flamante esposa, dormida en ese momento. Había apoyado la cabeza en la puerta de la limusina. Se había arrancado el tocado de encaje, que yacía arrugado a sus pies. Los rizos caían alborotados, ocultándole los hombros. Olvidada, la copa de champán descansaba en el portavasos, ya sin burbujas. En el dedo anular llevaba un diamante de dos quilates que relucía bajo los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde. Había separado los labios, voluptuosos y rojos, para respirar… y cada vez que lo hacía, se escuchaba un delicado ronquido.

Esmeralda Mackenzie era su mujer. Zagato cogió su copa de champán y brindó en silencio por el éxito obtenido. Por fin era el dueño absoluto de Dreamscape Enterprises. Estaba a punto de aprovechar la oportunidad del siglo y no necesitaba el permiso de nadie. Todo había salido a pedir de boca.

Bebió un buen sorbo de Dom Pérignon y se preguntó por qué se sentía tan mal. Su mente insistía en rememorar el momento en el que el sacerdote los había proclamado marido y mujer. El momento en el que esos hermosos ojos lo habían mirado rebosantes de pánico y terror mientras él se inclinaba para darle el tradicional beso. El momento en el que esos labios, entonces pálidos y temblorosos, le habían devuelto el beso. Sin pasión. Ese momento.

Se recordó que Esmeralda solo quería el dinero. Su habilidad para fingir que era inocente resultaba peligrosa. Zagato se burló de sus pensamientos y brindó de nuevo antes de apurar el champán. El conductor de la limusina bajó un poco el cristal tintado.

Chofer: Señor, ya hemos llegado.

Zagato: Gracias. Aparca en la parte delantera.

Mientras la limusina enfilaba la estrecha avenida de entrada, Zagato despertó a la novia con delicadeza. Esmeralda se removió, resopló y volvió a quedarse dormida.

Zagato contuvo una sonrisa y estuvo a punto de susurrar su nombre. Pero se detuvo. Para retomar con facilidad su viejo papel de torturador. Se inclinó hacia delante y gritó su nombre.

Zagato: ¡Esmeralda!

Esmeralda se enderezó el asiento de golpe. Abrió mucho los ojos mientras se apartaba el pelo de las orejas y contemplaba el vestido blanco de encaje que llevaba como si fuera Alicia en el País de las Maravillas al aparecer en la madriguera del conejo.

Esmeralda: ¡Ay, Dios mío! Lo hemos hecho!

Zagato le entregó los zapatos y el tocado.

Zagato: Todavía no, pero estamos de luna de miel. Si estás de humor, será un placer complacerte.

Ella lo miró echando chispas por los ojos.

Esmeralda: Lo único que has hecho es aparecer el día de la boda. Si hubieras tenido que organizar hasta el último detalle en tan solo siete días, estoy segura de que ahora mismo estarías derrotado.

Zagato: Te dije que podía casarnos un juez de paz.

Esmeralda resopló.

Esmeralda: Típico de un hombre. No mueven un dedo para ayudar y, cuando se les recrimina, se hacen los inocentes.

Zagato: Roncas.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

Esmeralda ¡Yo no ronco!

Zagato: Sí que lo haces.

Esmerada: No. Alguien me lo habría dicho.

Zagato: Estoy seguro de que tus amantes no querían que los echaras a patadas de tu cama. Estás muy gruñona.

Esmerada: No.

Zagato: Sí que lo estás.

La puerta de la limusina se abrió y el conductor le ofreció el brazo para ayudarla a bajar. Tras sacarle la lengua a Zagato, Esmeralda bajó del vehículo con la misma altivez con que lo habría hecho la reina Isabel. Zagato contuvo otra carcajada y la siguió. Esmeralda se detuvo en la acera y él la observó mientras contemplaba las líneas curvas de la mansión, que recordaban a una villa típica de la Toscana. La arenisca y la terracota le otorgaban una discreta elegancia, mientras que los altos muros y las grandes ventanas proyectaban un aura histórica. La avenida de entrada estaba flanqueada por un prado verde que se extendía hasta los pies de la mansión y que la rodeaba por completo. Las jardineras de las ventanas estaban cuajadas de geranios en flor, a fin de completar la apariencia de la vieja Italia. La planta de arriba contaba con una amplia terraza con barandilla de hierro forjado, donde se habían dispuesto mesas, sillas y un jacuzzi semiculto entre frondosas plantas. Esmeralda abrió la boca como si fuera a comentar algo, pero la cerró de nuevo.

Zagato: ¿Qué te parece?

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

Esmeralda: Es impresionante —dijo—. La casa más bonita que he visto en la vida.

Su evidente entusiasmo lo complació muchísimo.

Zagato: Gracias. La he diseñado yo.

Esmerada: Parece antigua.

Zagato: Eso pretendía. Te prometo que tiene agua corriente y todo.

Esmeralda meneó la cabeza y lo siguió al interior. El suelo era de mármol brillante y los techos, altos como los de una catedral, aumentaban la elegancia y la sensación de amplitud. En el centro del vestíbulo estaba la enorme escalinata de caracol, alrededor de la cual se disponían las distintas estancias, todas muy amplias y luminosas. Tras darle una propina al conductor, Zagato cerró la puerta.

Zagato: Vamos, te lo enseñaré todo. A menos que antes quieras cambiarte de ropa.

Esmeralda se agarró la vaporosa falda y se levantó la cola. Por debajo asomaron los pies, cubiertos tan solo con las medias.

Esmeralda: Te Sigo.

Zagato la guio en un recorrido completo. La cocina estaba muy bien equipada, y contaba con una encimera de acero inoxidable y cromo, si bien mantenía esa sensación acogedora que habría enorgullecido a cualquier abuela italiana. La isla central era de madera y estaba cargada de cestas con frutas y de hierbas aromáticas en botes de cristal llenos de aceite de oliva, de pasta deshidratada y de tomates maduros. La mesa era de roble macizo y contaba con unas sillas recias y cómodas. Una selección de botellas de vino descansaba en un botellero de hierro forjado. Una cristalera daba paso al solárium, decorado con muebles de mimbre, estanterías y jarrones rebosantes de margaritas. Los cuadros no eran coloridos, al contrario, las paredes estaban adornadas con fotografías en blanco y negro de distintos edificios de todo el mundo. Zagato disfrutó mucho de las expresiones de Esmeralda a medida que iba descubriendo su hogar. La llevó escaleras arriba hacia los dormitorios.

Zagato: Mi habitación está al fondo del pasillo. Tengo un despacho privado, pero tú puedes usar la computadora de la biblioteca. Pediré cualquier cosa que necesites. —Abrió una de las puertas—. Tu habitación tiene baño privado. Como no conozco tus gustos, puedes redecorarla si te parece bien.

Zagato la observó contemplar la decoración en tonos neutros y suaves, la enorme cama con dosel y los muebles a juego.

Esmerada: Está muy bien, gracias

La miró un instante mientras la tensión palpitaba entre ellos.

Zagato: Sabes que debemos quedarnos encerrados aquí durante al menos dos días, ¿verdad? Hemos recurrido al trabajo como excusa para no irnos de luna de miel, pero no puedo aparecer en la oficina hasta el lunes o la gente empezará a especular.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Esmerada: Usaré tu computadora de la biblioteca para mantenerme al día. Además, Marina me ha dicho que va a echarme una mano.

El se volvió.

Zagato: Ponte cómoda antes de bajar a la cocina. Prepararé algo para cenar.

Esmerada: ¿Sabes cocinar?

Zagato: No me gusta que haya desconocidos en la cocina. Bastante tuve cuando era pequeño. Así que, sí, he aprendido a cocinar.

Esmerada: ¿Se te da bien?

El resopló.

Zagato: Soy el mejor.

Y con eso, cerró la puerta al salir.

¡Qué hombre tan más arrogante!

Esmeralda se volvió para contemplar su nuevo dormitorio. Sabía que a Zagato le gustaba vivir entre lujos, pero la visita guiada la había dejado con la sensación que debió de tener Audrey Hepburn en la película My Fair Lady: incurablemente vulgar por más que su tutor se empeñara en pulirla.

Al cuerno con todo. Necesitaba que su vida fuera lo más normal posible, estuviera casada o no. Zagato no era su marido de verdad y no tenía la intención de dejarse arrastrar por una falsa sensación doméstica que acabara pasándole factura al final del año acordado. Seguramente ni siquiera lo viera a menudo. Suponía que él también trabajaba hasta tarde y que, aparte de las fiestas ocasionales a las que tendrían que asistir juntos, llevarían vidas separadas.

Más segura tras la charla mental consigo misma, se quitó el vestido y se pasó una hora disfrutando de la lujosa bañera de hidromasaje que había en su cuarto de baño. Miró de pasada el camisón transparente de color negro que su madre había guardado en su bolsa de viaje y después lo metió en un cajón. Acto seguido, se puso unos leggins y una sudadera corta de franela, se recogió el pelo y bajó a la cocina. Mientras escuchaba el chisporroteo de la comida, se sentó en una de las sillas talladas. Levantó los pies, los apoyó en el borde y se abrazó las rodillas, dispuesta a contemplar a su flamante marido.

Zagato no se había cambiado de ropa, aunque sí se había quitado la chaqueta del esmoquin y se había remangado la impecable camisa blanca. Además, se había desabrochado los botones de ónice, de modo que parte de su pecho quedaba a la vista. Esmeralda tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no mirarle el trasero. Porque lo tenía de infarto. No poder verlo desnudo iba a ser una pena. A esas alturas no contaba que lo hubiera visto desnudo de adolescente cuando Marina le bajó el bañador. Además, si no recordaba mal, en aquel entonces estaba concentrada en la parte delantera de su persona.

Zagato: ¿Me ayudas?

Ella se clavó las uñas de una mano en la palma a fin de volver a la realidad.

Esmeralda: Claro. ¿Qué vamos a comer?

Zagato: Fettuccini Alfredo con gambas, pan de ajo y una ensalada.

Soltó un gemido.

Esmerada: ¡Ay, eres cruel!

Zagato: ¿No te gusta el menú?

Esmeralda: Me gusta demasiado. Pero me conformaré solo con la ensalada.

Él le dirigió una mirada de disgusto por encima del hombro.

Zagato: Estoy cansado de las mujeres que piden una ensalada y después se comportan como si se merecieran una medalla. Una buena comida es un regalo.

Ella apretó aún más los dedos contra la palma.

Esmeralda: En fin, gracias por compartir conmigo la arrogante visión que tienes de las mujeres. Para que lo sepas, soy capaz de apreciar la buena comida mejor que tú. ¿No te has fijado en los entremeses que he elegido para la boda? ¿No has visto los que me he comido? Por Dios, es típico de un hombre pedirle a una mujer un menú calórico y rico en grasas, y después ofenderse si no se lo come. ¡Y para colmo se sorprende cuando la ve desnuda en el dormitorio y le pregunta que de dónde han salido esos cinco kilos de más!

Zagato: Una mujer con curvas no tiene nada de malo.

Ella se levantó de un salto de la silla y fue en busca de los ingredientes para la ensalada.

Esmerada: Eso lo he oído. Vamos a ponerte a prueba, ¿te parece? ¿Cuánto pesa Alanís? — Zagato no contestó. Esmeralda resopló al tiempo que arrojaba un pimiento rojo a la mesa, que aterrizó junto a la lechuga romana. — ¡Anda! ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? ¿Pesa cuarenta y cinco kilos, o eso se considera estar gorda hoy en día?

Cuando habló, el tono de Zagato ya no era tan arrogante.

Zagato: Es modelo. Tiene que controlar el peso.

Esmeralda: ¿Y pide ensaladas cuando come en algún restaurante? — Zagato guardó silencio de nuevo. Un pepino rodó por la encimera y se detuvo en el borde. —Ah, supongo que eso es un sí. Pero estoy segura de que tú admiras mucho su disciplina mientras la desnudas.

Él cambió el peso del cuerpo sobre los pies, pero sin apartar la mirada de las gambas que estaba preparando en la sartén.

Zagato: Alanís es un mal ejemplo.

La verdad, parecía incómodo.

Esmeralda: Pues no lo entiendo. Marina dice que sueles salir con modelos. Me parece que te gustan las mujeres flacas y que aceptas que solo coman ensaladas. —Lavó las verduras, cogió un cuchillo y comenzó a prepararlas—. Sin embargo, en el caso de alguien con quien no piensas acostarte, supongo que no te importa lo gorda que se ponga mientras te acompañe durante las comidas.

Zagato: Resulta que detesto salir a cenar con mis parejas. Sé que tienen que cuidarse por su trabajo, pero disfruto mucho más con una mujer a la que le guste la buena comida y a la que no le dé miedo comer. Tú no estás gorda. Nunca lo has estado, así que no sé a qué viene esta obsesión.

Esmeralda: Me llamaste gorda en una ocasión.

Zagato: No lo hice.

Esmeralda: Sí lo hiciste. Cuando tenía catorce años, me dijiste que estaba engordando donde no debía hacerlo.

Zagato: Por Dios, me refería a tus pechos. Era un adolescente insoportable que solo quería torturarte. Siempre has sido muy guapa.

En la cocina se hizo un repentino silencio. Esmeralda levantó la vista de las verduras con la boca abierta. Durante todos los años que se había relacionado con Zagato Ryan, este la había atormentado, torturado e insultado. Jamás le había dicho que fuera guapa. Zagato batió la nata y dijo a la ligera:

Zagato: Sabes a lo que me refiero. Eres guapa, pero desde el punto de vista fraternal. Te vi, a Marina y a ti, dejar de ser niñas y convertiros en mujeres. Ninguna de las dos es fea. Ni gorda. Creo que te juzgas con demasiada dureza.

Esmeralda comprendió lo que le decía. Zagato no la veía como a una mujer guapa, sino más bien como a una irritante hermana pequeña que había acabado siendo atractiva. La diferencia era enorme, y tuvo que esforzarse para no sentirse dolida.

Esmeralda: Bueno, pues yo voy a comerme esta ensalada y no quiero escuchar ni un comentario más sobre las mujeres.

Zagato: Bien. ¿Te importa abrir una botella de vino? Hay una enfriándose en el frigorífico.

Esmeralda descorchó una cara botella de chardonnay y observó a Zagato mientras él lo probaba. Percibió el olor amaderado y afrutado del vino. Se debatió durante unos instantes, pero claudicó. Una copa.

Después de todo, se la merecía.

Se sirvió una copa y bebió un sorbo. El líquido se deslizó por su garganta. Era un poco seco, pero suave al gusto. Tuvo que contener un gemido de placer. Se lamió los labios mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el sabor del vino la inundara.

Zagato estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se quedó mudo. Verla beberse el vino y disfrutar de su sabor lo dejó paralizado. La sangre comenzó a latirle en las venas y se empalmó al instante. Esmeralda se lamía los labios con tanta delicadeza que deseó verla lamer otra cosa que no fuera vino. Se preguntó si también gemía de esa forma tan ronca cuando tenía a un hombre enterrado entre los muslos, enterrado en su húmedo cuerpo. Se preguntó si dicho cuerpo sería tan ardiente como sus labios y si se cerraría en torno a él como si fuera un puño de seda, exigiéndole que se lo diera todo y obligándole a darle eso y mucho más. Los pantalones que llevaba revelaban todas sus curvas, desde el trasero hasta el delicioso contorno de sus piernas. Se le había subido la sudadera, dejando a la vista un trozo de piel desnuda.

Era evidente que se había quitado el sujetador, ya que no lo veía como un hombre que la deseaba, sino más bien como a un hermano mayor sin deseos masculinos.

Deseó mandarla al cuerno por su capacidad para complicar las cosas. Tras dejar el cuenco con la pasta sobre la mesa, se dispuso a colocar los cubiertos.

Zagato: Deja de beberte el vino así. No estás en una película porno.

Ella soltó un grito ahogado.

Esmeralda: ¡Oye, no la pagues conmigo, señor gruñón! Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu empresa sea más importante para ti que un matrimonio de verdad.

Zagato: Sí, pero si no recuerdo mal, tú estabas muy dispuesta a aprovechar la oportunidad. Tú y yo estamos empatados en esto.

Ella cogió el cuenco de la pasta y se sirvió un plato.

Esmeralda: ¿Quién eres tú para criticarme? Siempre te lo han dado todo. Te regalaron un Mitsubishi Eclipse cuando cumpliste los dieciséis años. A mí me regalaron un Chevette.

El recuerdo hizo que Zagato se tensara.

Zagato: Tú tenías una familia. Yo tenía una mierda.

Ella guardó silencio, durante el cual cogió un trozo de pan de ajo caliente cubierto por mozzarella derretida.

Esmerada: Tenías a Marina.

Zagato: Lo sé. Es como una hermana para mí

Esmeralda: ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? Antes estaban muy unidos.

Zagato: Cambió al llegar al instituto. Dejó de hablarme de repente. Ya no me dejaba entrar a su casa para hablar con ella y al final acabó alejándose de mí por completo. Así que yo me concentré en mi vida. En aquella época tú también perdiste el contacto con ella, ¿no?

Esmeralda: Sí. Siempre he pensado que le pasó algo, pero jamás habla del tema. De todas formas, mi familia pasó una mala racha durante un tiempo, así que no fuiste el único.

Zagato: Pero ahora son como Los Walton.

Se echó a reír ante su comparacion antes de llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

Esmerada: Mi padre tiene que compensarnos por muchas cosas, pero creo que hemos logrado completar bien el ciclo.

Zagato: ¿Qué ciclo?

Esmerada: El del karma. Cuando alguien la fastidia y te hace mucho daño. Nuestro primer instinto es devolvérsela o negarnos a perdonar.

Zagato: Me parece razonable.

Esmerada: Ah, pero de esa manera, el ciclo de dolor y de vejaciones continúa. Cuando mi padre volvió, decidí que solo tenía un padre y que debía aceptar lo que él estuviera dispuesto a ofrecerme. Al final, dejó el alcohol e intentó compensarnos por el pasado.

Zagato:- resoplo- Se largó cuando eras pequeña y abandonó a su familia para darle a la botella. Y ¿después volvió pidiendo perdón? ¿Por qué volvieron a aceptarlo en sus vidas?

Esmeralda pinchó una gamba con el tenedor, pero la dejó a medio camino de sus labios.

Esmerada: Tomé una decisión —contestó ella—. Jamás olvidaré lo que pasó, pero si mi madre aprendió a perdonarlo, ¿cómo iba a negarme yo a hacerlo? Las familias permanecen juntas, pase lo que pase.

Semejante facilidad para perdonar dejó a Zagato asombrado y aturdido. Se sirvió más vino.

Zagato: Es mejor marcharse con la cabeza alta y el orgullo intacto. Es mejor dejar que ellos sufran por todo el daño que han causado.

Ella pareció analizar sus palabras.

Esmerada: Estuve a punto de hacerlo. Pero me di cuenta de que, además de ser mi padre, es un ser humano que cometió un error. Si hubiera elegido mi orgullo, me habría quedado sin padre. Cuando tomé la decisión, rompí el ciclo. Mi padre acabó rehabilitado y reconstruimos nuestra relación. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en ponerte en contacto con tu padre?

Las emociones lo abrumaron de repente. Zagato luchó contra su antigua amargura y consiguió encogerse de hombros.

Zagato: Jed Ryan no existe para mí. Esa fue la decisión que yo tomé.

Se preparó para recibir su lástima, pero Esmeralda se limitó a demostrarle una compasión que lo alivió. ¿Cuántas veces había ansiado una paliza o un castigo por parte de su padre en vez de su negligencia? En cierto modo, el desapego le había provocado una profunda herida que a esas alturas era incurable.

Esmerada: ¿Y tu madre?

El clavó la mirada en el plato.

Zagato: Está con otro actor. Le gustan los hombres que se dedican al mundo del espectáculo. Así se siente importante.

Esmerada: ¿La ves a menudo?

Zagato: El hecho de tener un hijo adulto le recuerda su verdadera edad. Así que le gusta hacer como que no existo.

Esmerada: Lo siento.

Unas palabras sencillas, pero sinceras y procedentes del corazón. Zagato alzó la mirada del plato. Por un segundo el aire entre ellos se cargó de energía, fruto de la comprensión y del deseo, si bien la sensación no tardó en desvanecerse como si jamás se hubiera producido. Zagato esbozó una media sonrisa con la que pretendía ridiculizar la confesión que acababa de hacer.

Zagato: Pobre niño rico. Pero tienes razón en una cosa. El Mitsubishi era toda una máquina.

Esmeralda se echó a reír y cambió el tema de conversación.

Esmerada: Háblame del acuerdo en el que estás trabajando. Debe de ser algo muy gordo para aceptar un año de celibato.

Zagato no mordió el anzuelo, pero sí le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

Zagato: Quiero que Dreamscape participe en una licitación para construir la nueva zona del río.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

Esmerada: He oído que quieren construir un spa y unos cuantos restaurantes. Todo el mundo está hablando de ese asunto, y eso que antes la gente no quería ni acercarse al río por la inseguridad de la zona.

Zagato se inclinó hacia delante, ansioso por hablar del tema.

Zagato: Pero ahora está cambiando. Han aumentado la seguridad y los pocos bares y tiendas que ya funcionan van muy bien. Eso hará que la zona resulte atractiva tanto para los residentes como para los turistas. ¿Te imaginas todo aquello con senderos iluminados cerca de la orilla y con zonas de recreo? ¿Qué te parece un spa al aire libre donde puedes contemplar las montañas mientras te hacen un masaje? Ese es el futuro.

Esmeralda: También he oído que solo les interesan que participen en la licitación los grandes estudios de Manhattan.

Zagato se puso tenso como si el tema fuera realmente una necesidad física. Tenía su sueño al alcance de la mano y no permitiría que nada se interpusiera en su camino. Pronunció las siguientes palabras como si fueran un mantra:

Zagato: Voy a conseguir el contrato.

Esmeralda parpadeó y después asintió despacio con la cabeza, como si la convicción de Zagato la hubiera persuadido.

Esmerada: ¿Dreamscape tiene capacidad para afrontar ese tipo de proyecto?

El bebió un sorbo de vino.

Zagato: El consejo de administración cree que es demasiado ambicioso, pero voy a demostrarles que se equivocan. Si lo consigo, Dreamscape subirá a lo más alto.

Esmerada: ¿Lo importante es el dinero?

Él negó con la cabeza.

Zagato: El dinero me da igual. Quiero dejar huella y sé cómo conseguirlo. Mi proyecto no es demasiado urbano, no quiero que compita con las montañas, al contrario. Quiero una estructura que se rinda a la naturaleza y que se integre en ella, no que compita con ella.

Esmeralda: Me da la impresión de que llevas mucho tiempo reflexionando al respecto.

Zagato mojó el último trozo de pan en la salsa y se lo llevó a la boca.

Zagato: Sabía que la ciudad no tardaría mucho en tomar la decisión y quería estar preparado. Llevo años pensando en distintos diseños para la zona del río. Estoy listo.

Esmerada: ¿Cómo vas a conseguirlo?

Zagato clavó de nuevo la vista en el plato. Era curioso que Esmeralda supiera cuándo mentía. Una habilidad que tenía desde pequeña.

Zagato: Ya cuento con el apoyo de uno de los miembros implicados en el proyecto. Richard Drysell es el encargado de la construcción del spa y compartimos la misma visión. Celebra una cena el próximo sábado a la que asistirán los otros dos miembros a los que necesito convencer. Así que espero causar buena impresión. —No añadió de qué manera pensaba que Esmeralda colaborara. Porque su flamante esposa jugaría un papel importante para sellar el acuerdo, aunque prefería explicárselo la noche de la cena. Cuando levantó la mirada, vio que ella había apurado el plato. El cuenco de ensalada seguía en el centro, aunque ninguno lo había tocado. De la pasta, del pan y del vino no quedaba ni rastro. Esmeralda parecía a punto de explotar—. La ensalada tiene una pinta estupenda —le dijo—. ¿No vas a comértela?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa forzada y cogió el tenedor para pinchar unas hojas de lechuga.

Esmerada: Claro. Me encantan las ensaladas.

El sonrió.

Zagato: ¿Vas a comer postre?

Ella soltó un gemido.

Esmerada: Qué gracioso. — No tardaron mucho en recogerlo todo y en meter los platos en el lavavajillas, tras lo cual Esmeralda se acostó en el sofá de color arena del salón. Zagato supuso que buscaba la postura perfecta para hacer la digestión de forma rápida. — ¿Vas a trabajar esta noche?.

Zagato: No, es tarde. ¿Y tú? —quiso saber él.

Esmerada: No, estoy cansada. —Se produjo un breve silencio—. Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Zagato vio que se le había subido la sudadera. La piel tersa de su abdomen hizo trizas su concentración. Se le ocurrieron un par de ideas sobre lo que podían hacer. Algo que implicaba subirle lentamente la sudadera para lamerle despacio los pezones hasta que estuvieran bien duros bajo su lengua. El resto consistía en bajarle los leggins y comprobar en cuánto tiempo era capaz de ponerla al cien. Puesto que era imposible, se encogió de hombros.

Zagato: No lo sé. ¿Vemos la tele? ¿Alguna película?

Ella negó con la cabeza

Esmerada: Póquer.

Zagato: ¿Cómo dices?

Los ojos de Esmeralda se iluminaron.

Esmeralda: Póquer. Tengo una baraja de cartas en la maleta.

Zagato: ¿Llevas tu propia baraja encima?

Esmerada: Nunca se sabe cuándo vas a necesitarla.

Zagato: ¿Qué apostamos?

Ella se levantó de un brinco del sofá y se encaminó hacia la escalera.

Esmerada: Dinero, por supuesto. A menos que seas un cobarde.

Zagato: Bien. Pero usaremos mis cartas.

Se detuvo en mitad de la escalera y lo miró.

Esmerada: Bien. ! Genial ¡

Zagato usó el mando a distancia y los acordes de Madame Butterfly resonaron en el salón. Rellenó las copas y se acomodó frente a la mesa auxiliar. Esmeralda se sentó a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas. La observó barajar las cartas con destreza, con la rapidez de una experta. De repente, se la imaginó ataviada con un vestido de gran escote mientras repartía las cartas en un salón del oeste, sentada en

el regazo de un vaquero. Desterró la imagina y se concentró en las cartas.

Esmeralda: Habla el que reparte. Jugamos a five card stud. Se apuesta primero.

El frunció el ceño.

Zagato: ¿Qué apostamos? —quiso saber.

Esmerada: Ya te he dicho que dinero.

Zagato: ¿Le digo al mayordomo que abra la caja fuerte? ¿O nos apostamos las joyas de la familia?

Esmerada: Qué gracioso. ¿No tienes dinero suelto por ahí?

El esbozó una sonrisa.

Zagato: Lo siento. Solo llevo billetes de cien.

Esmeralda: Ah…

Esmeralda pareció tan desilusionada que Zagato acabó riéndose.

Zagato: ¿Qué te parece si nos apostamos algo más interesante?

Esmeralda: No pienso jugar al strip póquer.

Zagato: Me refería a favores.

La vio morderse el labio inferior. El gesto le provocó una oleada de placer.

Esmerada: ¿Qué tipo de favores? —le preguntó ella.

Zagato: El primero que gane tres manos seguidas consigue un favor del otro. Se puede usar en cualquier momento, como si fuera un vale de compra.

Ella lo miró con genuino interés.

Esmerada: ¿Se podrá utilizar para cualquier cosa? ¿No hay restricciones?

Zagato: No hay restricciones.

El desafío la conquistó como a cualquier jugador que hubiera olfateado una buena apuesta. Zagato presintió su victoria antes incluso de que Esmeralda accediera. Cuando asintió con la cabeza, estuvo a punto de relamerse los labios, porque de esa manera por fin lograría hacerse con el control de ese matrimonio durante los próximos meses.

Esmeralda repartía. Al ver sus cartas, Zagato estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, ya que suponía cuál sería el resultado, pero se negó a ser clemente. Esmeralda desechó una carta y cogió otra. Zagato mostró las suyas.

Zagato: Full.

Esmerada: Pareja de jotas. Te toca.

Zagato le reconoció el mérito. Esmeralda no cedía y mantenía sus emociones bajo llave. Supuso que fue su padre quien la enseñó a jugar y, de no ser por su maestría con las cartas, Esmeralda le habría resultado un rival difícil de vencer. En esa mano Esmeralda le mostró una pareja de ases, pero se rindió a su trío de cuatros.

Zagato: Una mano más —anunció.

Esmerada: Sé contar. Me toca repartir. —Sus dedos volaron sobre las cartas—. ¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar al póquer?

El observaba sus cartas con expresión neutra.

Zagato: Tenía un colega que organizaba una partida semanal. Era una buena excusa para beber y eso.

Esmerada: Pues te hacía más de ajedrez.

Zagato desechó una carta y cogió otra.

Zagato: También se me da bien. —Esmeralda soltó un resoplido muy poco femenino.—Enséñamelas.

Ella le mostró su escalera con expresión triunfal.

Zagato casi sintió lástima. Casi.

Zagato: Buena mano —comentó con una sonrisa engreída—. Pero no lo bastante. —Le mostró un póquer de ases, tras lo cual estiró las piernas al frente y apoyó la espalda en el sofá—. Eso sí, lo has intentado.

Esmeralda contempló sus cartas, boquiabierta.

Esmeralda: La probabilidad de conseguir un póquer de ases jugando al five card stud es… ¡Madre mía, has hecho trampa!

Zagato meneó la cabeza al tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua.

Zagato: Vamos, Esme, suponía que serías mejor competidora. ¿Sigues siendo una mala perdedora? En cuanto a mi favor…

Zagato se preguntó si le estaría saliendo humo de verdad por las orejas.

Esmeralda: Nadie es capaz de conseguir un póquer de ases a menos que dé un cambiazo con las cartas. ¡No me mientas, porque yo había pensado en hacer eso mismo!

Zagato: No me acuses de algo que no puedes demostrar.

Esmeralda: Has hecho trampa —insistió, con un deje asombrado y espantado a la vez—. Me has mentido en la noche de bodas.

Zagato resopló.

Zagato: Si no quieres pagar la deuda, dilo. Típico de una mujer… no sabes perder.

Esmeralda se retorció, furiosa.

Esmerada: Eres un tramposo, Zagato Ryan.

Zagato: Demuéstralo.

Esmeralda: Lo haré.

Y con esas palabras se lanzó a sus brazos, por encima de la mesa auxiliar. Zagato se quedó sin aire en los pulmones al sentir el impacto de su cuerpo y acabó tumbado sobre la alfombra, mientras ella introducía una mano en las mangas de su camisa en busca de las cartas que sospechaba que había escondido.

Zagato gruñó, asaltado por el roce de ese cuerpo tan femenino sobre el suyo, si bien lo único que quería Esmeralda era encontrar la evidencia de que había hecho trampa. Intentó quitársela de encima, pero en ese momento ella comenzó a rebuscar en el bolsillo de la camisa, arrancándole una carcajada. Al escucharse, cayó en la cuenta de que esa mujer lo había hecho reír durante la pasada semana más de lo que se había reído desde que era pequeño. Al sentir sus dedos en los bolsillos del pantalón, pensó que, si seguía buscando, acabaría encontrando algo.

La carcajada se convirtió en un retortijón en las entrañas y de repente giró sobre el suelo llevándola consigo y la inmovilizó con su cuerpo, atrapándole las manos junto a la cabeza.

Durante la refriega, Esmeralda había perdido el pasador del pelo. Sus rizos le ocultaban parte de la cara. Esos hermosos ojos lo contemplaban, furiosos, entre el pelo, destilando un desdén engreído que solo ella era capaz de sentir después de haberlo arrojado al suelo en primer lugar para reducirlo.

Sus pechos, libres ya que no llevaba sujetador, subían y bajaban, tensando la sudadera. Tenían las piernas entrelazadas y ella había separado un poco los muslos.

Zagato descubrió que estaba en un buen lío.

Esmeralda: Sé que tenías las cartas escondidas. Admítelo y ya está, para que podamos olvidar lo que ha pasado.

Zagato: Estás loca, ¿lo sabes? —murmuró él—. ¿Es que no sopesas las consecuencias de tus actos? —La vio hacer un mohín con el labio inferior y soltar el aire con fuerza. Los rizos cayeron por fin hacia un lado, despejándole los ojos—. No he hecho trampa. —El mohín siguió en su sitio. Zagato soltó una maldición y le aferró las muñecas con más fuerza al tiempo que le ponía verde por obligarlo a desearla y por no ser consciente del efecto que tenía sobre él—. Esmeralda, ya no somos niños. La próxima vez que tires a un hombre al suelo, prepárate para lo que suceda después.

Esmerada: ¿Te crees Clint Eastwood o qué? ¿Ahora vas a decirme algo así como: «Anda, alégrame el día»?

El calor que sentía en la entrepierna se le subió la cabeza, ofuscándolo hasta que solo fue capaz de pensar en la cálida humedad de su boca y en la suavidad del cuerpo que tenía debajo. Ansiaba estar desnudo con ella entre las sábanas revueltas; sin embargo, Esmeralda lo trataba como si fuera un irritante hermano mayor. Pero eso no era lo peor. Esmeralda era su mujer. La idea lo atormentaba. Algún instinto atávico y troglodita se apoderó de él, instándolo a hacerla suya. Por ley, ya le pertenecía.

Y esa noche era su noche de bodas.

Esmeralda lo retaba a convertir su ira en deseo, a sentir sus labios húmedos y trémulos bajo los suyos, mientras se rendía a la pasión. La lógica que lo había llevado a redactar una lista, a trazar un plan y a declarar que sería un matrimonio de conveniencia acabó arrojada por la borda.

Decidió hacer suya a su mujer.

Esmeralda sintió que el hombre que tenía encima estaba totalmente tenso. Hasta ese momento se encontraba tan pendiente de la discusión que mantenían que se le había olvidado que lo había inmovilizado contra el suelo. Abrió la boca para soltar una letanía sobre la sumisión, pero se detuvo.

Y lo miró a los ojos. En ese momento contuvo el aliento.

«¡Ay, Dios!», pensó.

El deseo sexual fluía entre ellos cual tornado que ganaba velocidad y fuerza a cada segundo que pasaba. Esos ojos la miraban con un brillo ardiente. Con una expresión a caballo entre el deseo y la ira. Se percató de que Zagato estaba apoyado entre sus muslos y de que sus labios se encontraban a escasos centímetros de los suyos, si bien tenía el torso elevado para aprisionarle las manos. La situación había perdido el tinte de broma fraternal. Tampoco parecía típica de dos amigos ni de dos socios. Lo que quedaba era el deseo entre un hombre y una mujer, y Esmeralda se sintió arrastrada al torbellino por las necesidades de su cuerpo.

Esmerada: ¿Zagato? —dijo con voz ronca, titubeante.

Sintió los pezones endurecidos, tensando la tela de la sudadera. Los ojos de Zagato recorrieron su cara, sus pechos y la parte de su abdomen que quedaba expuesta. La tensión entre ellos resultaba casi insoportable. Lo vio inclinar la cabeza. El roce de su aliento le acarició los labios mientras decía:

Zagato: Esto no significa nada.

Su cuerpo contradijo dichas palabras en cuanto se apoderó de sus labios con un ansia feroz. Al instante y sin delicadeza, le introdujo la lengua en la boca, dispuesto a explorar su interior. Esmeralda sintió que se le nublaba la razón, atrapada entre el escozor que le había provocado el comentario y el placer que la recorría en oleadas. Le aferró las manos con fuerza y se dejó llevar, arrastrada por el deseo y el vino. Levantó las caderas para acogerlo entre los muslos y frotó los pechos contra su torso.

Había perdido el control en apenas unos segundos. El vacío desolador de los últimos años fue sustituido por el sabor, las caricias y el olor de Zagato.

Le devolvió el beso con pasión, introduciéndole también la lengua en la boca, y soltó un gemido ronco. Zagato le soltó las manos para acariciarle el abdomen y ascender en busca de sus pechos. Sintió que los pezones se le endurecían aún más cuando le levantó la sudadera. El fuego que ardía en esos ojos mientras contemplaba sus pechos estuvo a punto de abrasarla. Tras acariciarle un pezón con un pulgar, arrancándole un grito, lo vio inclinar la cabeza. Era el momento de la verdad. Si la besaba de nuevo, se rendiría. Su cuerpo lo deseaba y no encontraba objeción alguna para detener lo que estaba sucediendo.

Alguien llamó al timbre.

El sonido repercutió por las paredes. Zagato se incorporó y se separó de ella al instante, como si fuera un político pillado con las manos en la masa, murmurando algunas palabrotas que Esmeralda ni siquiera sabía que existían.

Zagato: ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Zagato.

Esmeralda parpadeó al presenciar el recatado comportamiento de un hombre que poco antes había estado a punto de arrancarle la ropa. Lo observó abrocharse despacio la camisa mientras esperaba a que ella le respondiera. Salvo por el bulto que se apreciaba en la parte delantera de sus pantalones negros, parecía no estar afectado en absoluto por lo sucedido. Tal como ocurrió después de que la besara en casa de sus padres.

La pesada comida le revolvió el estómago, y se vio obligada a luchar contra las náuseas. Respiró hondo, tal como le habían enseñado a hacer en las clases de yoga, y se sentó al tiempo que se bajaba la sudadera.

Esmeralda: Claro. Abre la puerta.

Zagato la observó un instante, como si estuviera decidiendo si se fiaba o no de su fachada, tras lo cual asintió con la cabeza y salió de la estancia.

Esmeralda se llevó los dedos a los labios y trató de recuperar la compostura. Había cometido un error garrafal. Obviamente, su reciente celibato había hecho estragos en sus hormonas, listas para revolucionarse en cuanto un hombre la tocara. El último comentario de Zagato pasó por su cabeza a modo de mordaz conclusión.

«Esto no significa nada.»

Escuchó que alguien hablaba en el pasillo. Acto seguido, una morena muy alta y con unas piernas larguísimas entró en el salón con total confianza, como si conociera bien la casa. Esmeralda observó en ese momento a una de las mujeres más guapas que había visto en la vida… y que a todas luces era la ex de Zagato.

Sus interminables piernas, que ascendían desde los altísimos zapatos negros de plataforma, estaban enfundadas en unos pantalones de seda. Llevaba un cinturón plateado en torno a sus delgadas caderas y un top metálico ceñido a sus pechos y con escote de pico que dejaba al descubierto la parte superior de sus hombros. Una larga melena negra perfectamente ondulada le caía por la espalda.

Ni un solo rizo encrespado a la vista. Sus ojos eran de un asombroso violeta y estaban rodeados por espesas pestañas negras. Tenía los labios voluptuosos y los pómulos afilados, lo que le confería una elegancia serena. Tras echar un vistazo por el salón, sus ojos se clavaron en Esmeralda.

En ese momento supo que iba a vomitar.

La diosa se volvió hacia Zagato con expresión arrepentida. Hasta su voz tenía un deje erótico cuando dijo:

Alanís: Es que tenía que conocerla.

Esmeralda comprendió con espanto que Alanís no solo se acostaba con Zagato, sino que también sentía algo por él. La miró de mujer a mujer, y la expresión dolida que rondaba sus ojos le reprochó que le hubiera robado a su hombre. En parte, Esmeralda contemplaba la escena como si estuviera viéndola desde fuera, y le resultó graciosa. Era como ver un episodio de un reality show de televisión. Al menos no se trataba de Jersey Shore, pensó aliviada. Al ver que sus pensamientos tomaban un camino desquiciado, se aferró como pudo a la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Se puso en pie y miró fijamente a la escuálida diosa que la observaba desde la ventaja que le otorgaba la diferencia de altura. Tras esforzarse por recuperar la compostura, fingió mentalmente que llevaba ropa de verdad y no un atuendo más apropiado para un gimnasio.

Esmeralda: Lo entiendo —replicó con formalidad.

Zagato: Alanís, ¿cómo has conseguido burlar las medidas de seguridad?

Las ondas inmaculadas se deslizaron sobre un hombro cuando Alanís extendió un brazo para entregarle algo a Zagato.

Alanís: Todavía tengo la llave y el código de acceso. Después de que me dijeras que ibas a casarte… bueno, las cosas se pusieron bastante intensas.

Esas palabras aguijonearon la sensible piel de Esmeralda. Al cuerno con todo. Se negaba a que Zagato continuara manteniendo una relación en la sombra cuando habían firmado un contrato. Por tanto, necesitaba fingir que era una esposa posesiva. Tragó saliva con fuerza y se obligó a regalarle una sonrisa serena a su adversaria.

Esmeralda: Alanís, siento mucho que nuestra decisión te haya hecho daño. La verdad es que todo ha sucedido muy rápido. —Tras esas palabras, soltó una carcajada y se interpuso entre Zagato y la modelo —. Nos conocemos desde hace años y cuando nos encontramos de nuevo, fue como un huracán. — Fingió mirar con adoración a su flamante marido, aunque le picaban los dedos por el deseo de estamparle un puñetazo. Zagato le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y ella sintió su calor corporal a través de los leggins—. Debo pedirte que te marches. Es nuestra noche de bodas.

Alanís los observó con expresión calculadora.

Alanís: Es raro que no hayáis ido a algún sitio más… romántico.

Zagato salvó a Esmeralda en esa ocasión.

Zagato: El trabajo me reclama, así que hemos pospuesto el viaje.

Alanís dijo con voz cortante:

Alanís: Bien. Me voy. Necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos por quién me has dejado. —Su expresión dejó bien claro que no comprendía la decisión de Zagato—. Estaré un tiempo fuera de la ciudad. Me he comprometido a ayudar en un proyecto de reconstrucción en Haití.

« ¡Madre del amor hermoso!», pensó Esmeralda. ¡Participaba en causas humanitarias! Esa mujer era físicamente perfecta, tenía dinero y ayudaba a los demás. Sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

Alanís se volvió y reparó en la baraja de cartas.

—Mmm… siempre me ha encantado jugar a las cartas. Pero no lo veo muy apropiado para una noche de bodas.

No les dejó opción de replicar. Con la elegancia de una cobra, salió por la puerta sin echar la vista atrás.

Esmeralda se alejó de Zagato en cuanto escuchó el clic de la puerta de entrada. En la estancia reinaba un silencio tenso, si bien su cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos.

Zagato: Lo siento, Esmeralda. No la creía capaz de aparecer de repente en mi casa.

La pregunta surgió del fondo de su alma. Aunque se juró que no le preguntaría, la breve y sangrienta batalla acabó antes de empezar siquiera. De modo que le soltó:

Esmeralda: ¿Por qué te has casado conmigo y no con ella?

Comparada con Alanís, ella salía perdiendo en todas las facetas. La novia de Zagato era guapa, elegante y escuálida. Su forma de hablar denotaba que era inteligente, colaboraba con causas humanitarias y se había comportado con mucha clase para ser una mujer despechada. Además, era obvio que quería a Zagato. ¿Por qué le había hecho daño de esa forma?

Zagato se alejó de ella.

Zagato: Eso da igual —le respondió con frialdad.

Esmeralda: Necesito saberlo.

Esmeralda sintió un gélido escalofrío por la espalda al ver su expresión decidida. Zagato acababa de alzar sus defensas y de repente ella se encontró con un hombre carente de emociones y de sentimientos.

Zagato: Porque quería más de lo que yo podía darle. Quería sentar la cabeza y formar una familia.

Esmeralda retrocedió un paso.

Esmeralda: Y ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

Zagato: Se lo dejé muy claro desde el principio. No mantengo relaciones permanentes. Nunca he querido tener hijos y jamás seré el tipo de hombre que sienta la cabeza para formar una familia. Me lo prometí hace muchos años. —Hizo una pausa—. Por eso me casé contigo.

Esmeralda sintió que todo le daba vueltas cuando por fin comprendió el alcance de esas palabras. Su marido podía experimentar arrebatos de pasión. Sus caricias podían ser ardientes y sus labios, abrasadores, pero su corazón era de piedra. Jamás permitiría que una mujer lo conquistara. Estaba demasiado herido como para arriesgarse. De alguna forma, sus padres lo habían convencido de que el amor no existía. Aunque vislumbrara un débil rayo de esperanza, Zagato no creía en los finales felices.

Él solo veía a los niños como víctimas, y una vida de sufrimiento.

¿Cómo podría una mujer luchar contra semejante convicción con la esperanza de ganar? La necesidad de Zagato de contraer un matrimonio de conveniencia le resultó perfectamente razonable.

Zagato: ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él.

Esmeralda decidió acabar la noche haciendo un mutis espectacular. Zagato Ryan podría romperle el corazón. De nuevo. Necesitaba mantener una actitud fría y práctica para salvaguardar su orgullo. Y debía mantener las distancias en todo momento. Logró componer una expresión serena y ocultó el dolor en lo más hondo de sí misma, hasta que se convirtió en una pequeña bola albergada en su estómago.

Esmeralda: Deja de preguntarme si estoy bien. Por supuesto que estoy bien. Pero ni se te ocurra pensar que puedes ir a echarle un polvo rápido a tu ex. Tenemos un trato.

La expresión de Zagato se volvió tensa.

Zagato: Te di mi palabra, ¿recuerdas?

Esmeralda: También haces trampa en el póquer.

El recuerdo de la desastrosa partida de póquer hizo que la consumiera la humillación. Zagato cambió el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo. Esmeralda supo que estaba a punto de soltarle el sermón.

Zagato: Sobre lo que ha pasado…

En ese momento lo interrumpió con una carcajada digna de un premio de la Academia.

Esmeralda: ¡Madre mía! No me dirás que vamos a tener una conversación sobre eso, ¿verdad? —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Zagato, escúchame, debo confesar una cosa. Sí, el nuestro es un matrimonio de conveniencia, pero resulta que hasta hace poco iba vestida de novia y es nuestra noche de bodas y… —Levantó las manos en señal de rendición—. Me dejé llevar por todo ese rollo. Y como tú estabas disponible… En fin.

Zagato: ¿Disponible?

Esmeralda: Bueno, quiero decir que estabas a mano. No ha significado nada, así que vamos a hacer como que nada paso, ¿te parece?

Zagato la observó con los ojos entrecerrados, deteniéndose en cada uno de sus rasgos faciales. El tictac del reloj era lo único que se escuchaba mientras ella esperaba. Atisbó una emoción extraña en sus ojos y juraría que acabó mirándola con arrepentimiento.

Debió de tratarse de un efecto extraño de la luz.

Al cabo de un momento, Zagato asintió con la cabeza.

Zagato: Le echaremos la culpa al vino, a la luna llena o a lo que sea.

Esmeralda se volvió.

Esmeralda: Me voy a la cama. Es tarde.

Zagato: Bien. Buenas noches.

Esmeralda: Buenas noches.

Esmeralda subió la escalinata y, una vez en su dormitorio, se metió bajo las sábanas sin lavarse los dientes ni la cara, y sin ponerse el pijama. Se subió el edredón hasta la barbilla, enterró la cara en la almohada y se rindió al sueño, un lugar donde no tenía que pensar ni sentir, un lugar donde nadie le hacía daño.

Zagato mantuvo la vista clavada en la escalinata. El vacío palpitaba en su interior y no sabía por qué. Se sirvió el resto del vino en la copa, ajustó el volumen de la música y se acomodó en el sofá. La música lo envolvió y lo relajó.

El error que había estado a punto de cometer lo torturaba. De no ser por la aparición de Alanís, Esmeralda estaría en su cama. Y adiós al matrimonio sin complicaciones.

«Imbécil», se dijo.

¿Desde cuándo permitía que el deseo por una mujer trastocara sus planes? Ni siquiera cuando rondaba a Alanís antes de que su relación se volviera más íntima le preocupaba el resultado. Su objetivo era claro y necesario. Sin embargo, eso no había bastado para detenerlo después de saborear a Esmeralda Mackenzie. Una mujer que destruía su mente, lo hacía reír y lo tentaba con las delicias de su cuerpo sin la menor manipulación. Era distinta de todas las mujeres que había conocido a lo largo de su vida y quería seguir manteniéndola en la categoría de amiga.

Quería reírse al recordar su pasado en común y vivir en armonía durante el año estipulado antes de decirle adiós con cordialidad.

Y durante la primera noche había estado a punto de arrancarle la sudadera.

Apuró el vino y apagó la música. Ya lo solucionaría. Esmeralda había admitido que solo quería un cuerpo dispuesto en la cama. Era obvio que no se sentía atraída por él. Posiblemente había bebido demasiado vino y había acabado atrapada en la fantasía de la boda. Tal como había admitido. Solo quería el dinero, pero echaba de menos el sexo.

Su testaruda mente insistía en decirle que Esmeralda no podía reaccionar de esa forma tan apasionada con todos los hombres que la tocaban. Sin embargo, decidió hacer caso omiso de las señales de advertencia, abandonó el sofá y subió para acostarse en su propia cama


	6. Chapter 6 Cena de Negocios

5 Cena de negocios

Esmeralda echó un vistazo a la multitud y deseó estar de vuelta en Locos por los Libros, celebrando su lectura semanal de poesía. La cena a la que asistían esa noche era clave para el futuro profesional de Zagato. Sabía que entre los invitados se encontraban muchas personas importantes y Zagato debía causar una buena impresión si quería que tuvieran en cuenta su proyecto.

Tras entregarle el abrigo a la encargada del guardarropa, dejó que Zagato la acompañara hasta el atestado salón de baile.

Esmeralda: Supongo que has trazado un plan de ataque, ¿verdad? —le preguntó—. ¿Quiénes son las dos personas en las que deberías concentrarte?

Zagato caminaba hacia una espesa nube de humo de tabaco. Un reducido círculo de ejecutivos con aspecto conservador rodeaba a un hombre vestido de forma impecable, con un traje gris y una corbata de seda.

Zagato: Hyoshi Komo va a construir el restaurante japonés. Su voto es crucial para lograr un tercer socio en el plan de desarrollo del río.

Esmeralda: Bueno, y ¿por qué no te acercas para hablar con él?

Esmeralda tomó una tartaleta de salmón de la bandeja que llevaba un camarero ataviado con un esmoquin, y después cogió una copa de champán de la bandeja de otro.

Zagato: Porque no quiero formar parte del grupo. Mi plan es diferente.

Esmeralda bebió un trago de burbujeante champán y suspiró, encantada.

Zagato: No te emborraches —le advirtió él.

Ella resopló.

Esmeralda: No sabía que los maridos fueran tan controladores. Bien, ¿quién es el hombre al que debes impresionar en última instancia?

En ese momento la expresión de Zagato se volvió calculadora.

Zagato: El conde Clef Conté. Es el dueño de una exitosa cadena de pastelerías en Italia y ha decidido expandir su negocio en Estados Unidos. Quiere abrir la primera tienda aquí, en el proyecto del río.

Al ver que Esmeralda apenas le prestaba atención porque estaba concentrada en las tartaletas de cangrejo que tenía al lado, Zagato resopló, cogió dos y se las puso en un plato.

Zagato: Come —le dijo.

Esmeralda: Bien.

Esmeralda claudicó, sin protestar siquiera por la orden. Se metió la primera tartaleta en la boca y gimió, encantada.

Zagato frunció el ceño y en ese momento ella comprendió que por su culpa estaba muy gruñón. Otra vez. Le estaba mirando los labios como si él también quisiera comerse una tartaleta de cangrejo.

Zagato: Esmeralda, ¿me estás escuchando?

Esmerada: Sí. Clef Conté. Una pastelería. Supongo que quieres que circule entre los invitados para cantar tus alabanzas, ¿no?

Zagato esbozó una sonrisa tensa.

Zagato: De momento voy a concentrarme en Hyoshi. ¿Qué te parece si mantienes los ojos abiertos y buscas al conde? Es alto, con acento italiano,de cabello lila y ojos Azules. A ver si consigues una conversación con él. Así no te aburrirás.

En la mente de Esmeralda resonó una lejana campana a modo de alarma, pero apenas le prestó atención ya que estaba más interesada en los deliciosos aperitivos.

Esmeralda: ¿Quieres que hable con él?

Zagato se encogió de hombros, si bien fue un movimiento muy estudiado.

Zagato: Bien. Sé amable. Si descubres algo interesante, dímelo.

De repente, Esmeralda sintió un escalofrío en la espalda al comprender exactamente lo que Zagato esperaba de ella.

Esmeralda: ¿Quieres que espíe para ti?

Cuando contestó, Zagato lo hizo con un deje impaciente en la voz.

Zagato: No seas ridícula. Tú relájate y limítate a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Esmeralda: Para ti es fácil decirlo. No llevas los pechos al aire.

Zagato carraspeó y cambió de postura.

Zagato: No te hubieras puesto ese vestido si te resulta tan incómodo.

Sus palabras la pusieron tensa.

Esmeralda: Me lo ha prestado Marina. Yo no tengo vestidos caros.

Zagato: Podrías haberme pedido el dinero para comprarte uno.

Esmeralda: No necesito tu dinero.

Zagato: No sé por qué, pero lo dudo mucho. Me parece que no firmaste nuestro acuerdo por altruismo. Deberías aprovechar las circunstancias y sacar todo lo que puedas.

Entre ellos se produjo un breve silencio. Esmeralda creyó congelarse de frío.

Esmeralda: Tienes razón. He sido una imbécil. La próxima vez arrasaré con todo lo que haya en Macy's y te enviaré la factura. —Dio media vuelta y meneó la cabeza—. Después de todo, el único beneficio que obtendré de este matrimonio será tu dinero.

Con esas palabras le dio la espalda y se alejó.

«Idiota», pensó.

Se colocó junto a la cristalera por la que se accedía al balcón y cogió una segunda copa de champán. Zagato Ryan pertenecía a ese mundo. Un mundo lleno de dinero, supermodelos y conversaciones refinadas. Entre el humo de los puros reconoció las notas de Shalimar y de Obsession. Allá donde miraba veía sedas y satenes, casi todos negros o de colores neutros. Tonos discretos a fin de lucir mejor los diamantes, las perlas y los zafiros, todos genuinos, claro estaba. Todo el mundo estaba moreno y apostaría lo que fuera a que nadie llevaba autobronceador.

Suspiró hondo. Se había vestido con esmero para la fiesta y había bajado la escalinata conteniendo la respiración a la espera de conocer la opinión de Zagato.

Hasta ella sabía que estaba estupenda con el vestido de Marina. Sin embargo, la idea de querer complacerlo le resultaba irritante.

Zagato la había mirado de arriba abajo. Pero en vez de dedicarle un piropo, había rezongado algo sobre su elección de vestuario antes de alejarse. Ni siquiera la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo ni volvió a mirarla hasta que estuvieron en la fiesta. Se sentía dolida, pero se reprendió por tonta. Decidió componer una expresión serena y hacer como que se vestía de esa forma todos los sábados por la noche.

Sin embargo, mientras Zagato le contaba sus planes acerca del proyecto del río, se había percatado de la emoción de su mirada, y su cuerpo reaccionó al instante.

Pasión. Un deseo feroz iluminaba esos ojos. Fantaseó con la idea de convertirse en la mujer que le provocara esas emociones. Pero de repente recordó que Zagato solo sentía dichas emociones por sus edificios. Jamás por las mujeres.

Y jamás por ella.

Inspiró hondo y apuró el champán. Acto seguido, pasó por las cristaleras dobles de la terraza y se acercó a un grupo de mujeres que parecían estar hablando de una estatua. En cuestión de segundos logró unirse a ellas, se llevaron a cabo las presentaciones y se lanzó de cabeza a la vorágine de la cháchara social.

Zagato la observó pasear por la estancia y masculló una palabrota. Demonios, otra vez había metido la pata.

Debería haberla halagado por lo guapa que estaba con el dichoso vestido. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para lo que vio cuando Esmeralda bajó la escalinata, arreglada para la fiesta. El vestido de color azul eléctrico tenía un gran escote y dejaba parte de sus hombros al aire. El bajo rozaba el suelo y la tela, drapeada con maravillosos pliegues y con un brillo metalizado gracias al entramado de los hilos, tenía una caída espectacular. Llevaba sandalias plateadas de tiras que dejaban a la vista las uñas de su pies, pintadas de rosa chillón, si bien el vestido las ocultaba al caminar. Se había recogido el pelo en la coronilla, aunque había dejado algunos tirabuzones sueltos junto a las orejas y por la nuca. Se había pintado los labios de rojo. Cuando parpadeaba, la luz le arrancaba destellos a la sombra de ojos metalizada que se había aplicado. Estaba segurísimo de que todos los hombres presentes estaban pendientes de ella.

Había estado a punto de ordenarle que se cambiara de ropa. La mujer con la que se había casado carecía de la gélida sofisticación que se sabía capaz de controlar.

Al contrario, era una Eva voluptuosa que invitaba a un hombre al infierno y que convertía una manzana envenenada en el más delicioso de los manjares. Sin embargo, se limitó a mascullar algo por lo bajo antes de darle la espalda. En aquel momento se preguntó si lo que había vislumbrado en sus ojos era una expresión dolida; pero, cuando la miró de nuevo, descubrió a la mujer problemática y sarcástica con la que se había casado.

La ira lo inundó de repente al pensar en la facilidad que tenía Esmeralda para lograr que se sintiera fatal.

En realidad, no le había dicho nada malo. Se había casado con él por dinero y lo había admitido abiertamente. ¿Por qué tenía que fingir y hacerse la víctima inocente de ese lío? Se obligó a alejar a su mujer de sus pensamientos y se concentró en el grupo de ejecutivos que rodeaba a Hyoshi Komo. Zagato tenía muy claro lo que debía provocarle al japonés para asegurarse su apoyo.

Emoción.

Si lograba emocionar a Hyoshi Komo, conseguiría el contrato.

La pieza final del rompecabezas era Clef Conté. El famoso conde era muy conocido en el ambiente empresarial por su simpatía, su dinero y su inteligencia.

Creía en la pasión, no en la precisión, y su comportamiento era diametralmente opuesto al de los otros dos socios. Zagato esperaba que una alegre conversación con su mujer ayudara a limar ciertas asperezas, sobre todo porque se rumoreaba que el italiano era un donjuán. Aunque se sentía bastante culpable, desterró dicha sensación mientras se unía al grupo.

Esmeralda decidió que había llegado la hora de buscar a su marido.

Salvo por el momento de la cena, no habían estado juntos en toda la noche. Mientras tarareaba por lo bajo la letra de «I Get a Kick Out of You» echó un vistazo por el salón, si bien no pudo localizarlo entre la multitud. Decidió salir al recargado pasillo. Tal vez hubiera ido al baño.

Sus tacones resonaban sobre el pulido suelo de mármol. La música se fue perdiendo en la distancia mientras contemplaba encantada los cuadros que adornaban las paredes, musitando de vez en cuando si veía alguno conocido. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta un recodo del pasillo a través del cual se accedía a una estancia similar a una galería, con estanterías llenas de libros antiguos con cubiertas de piel cuidadosamente dispuestas. Contuvo el aliento al sentir el enorme deseo de acariciar los lomos de los volúmenes y de escuchar el crujido del papel antiguo, cargados de historia.

—Ah, de modo que si quiero que se fije en mí esta noche debería convertirme en un libro, ¿no?

Esmeralda se volvió al instante. Había un hombre en el vano de la puerta que la contemplaba con un brillo guasón en los ojos que parecía genuino. Llevaba el cabello alborotado que le daba el aspecto de un hombre acostumbrado a encandilar a las mujeres desde hacía siglos. Tenía los labios y una nariz atrayentes que destacaba en el conjunto de sus fuertes rasgos, típicamente italianos. Llevaba pantalones negros, camisa negra de seda y unos carísimos zapatos de piel; su porte era elegante y seductor. Esmeralda supo de inmediato que se trataba de un hombre simpático, agradable y letal para las mujeres. La idea le arrancó una sonrisa. Sentía debilidad por los donjuanes italianos. Se le antojaban unos pavos reales que en el fondo deseaban que la mujer adecuada los mantuviera a raya.

Esmeralda: Sí que me he fijado en usted —replicó al tiempo que se volvía de nuevo y seguía contemplado los libros—. Sabía que acabaría hablando conmigo al final de la velada.

— ¿Y deseaba que llegara ese momento, _signorina_?

Esmeralda: Tanto que apenas puedo respirar. Bueno, ¿qué hacemos, usamos uno de los dormitorios de este lugar o vamos a su casa?

Un asombrado silencio siguió a las palabras de Esmeralda, que miró por encima del hombro y vio que el hombre lucía una expresión a caballo entre la decepción y el deseo. Suponía que le habría gustado cortejarla, pero al mismo tiempo no le apetecía rechazar su invitación. Esmeralda soltó una alegre carcajada al presenciar la lucha interna que estaba librando el caballero y su repentina falta de confianza.

De repente, esos ojos la miraron con un brillo cómplice.

—Está bromeando, ¿verdad?

Esmeralda se dio media vuelta sin dejar de reír.

Esmeralda: Supongo que sí.

Él meneó la cabeza con jovialidad.

—Es una mujer malvada por tentar a un hombre de esa manera.

Esmeralda: Y usted es un nombre malvado por pensar que una mujer sería capaz de hacer algo así.

—Tal vez tenga razón. Una mujer como usted debería tener un marido que la vigilara a todas horas. Cualquiera se sentiría tentado de robar semejante tesoro.

Esmeralda: Ah, pero si fuera un verdadero tesoro, no me dejaría robar fácilmente. Mucho menos por el primero que se me acercara.

Él desconocido fingió ofenderse.

— _Signorina_ , jamás la insultaría pensando que la búsqueda del tesoro sería breve. Estoy seguro de que usted requeriría un intenso trabajo.

Esmeralda: _Signora_ —lo corrigió—. Estoy casada.

La expresión del hombre se tornó triste y apenada.

—Una lástima.

Esmeralda: Me parece que usted ya lo sabía.

—Es posible. Pero permítame presentarme. Soy el conde Clef Conté.

Esmeralda: Esmeralda McKenz… quiero decir, Esmeralda Ryan.

El conde se percató de su titubeo y pareció tomar nota.

Clef: Recién casada, ¿verdad?

Esmerada: Sí.

Clef: Sin embargo, deambula usted sola por un pasillo y nadie la ha visto en compañía de su esposo en toda la noche. —Meneó la cabeza—. Las costumbres americanas son atroces.

Esmeralda: Mi marido ha asistido a la fiesta por cuestiones de negocios.

Clef: Zagato Ryan, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Esmeralda: Supongo que lo conoce. Va a presentar un proyecto para la rehabilitación de la zona del río.

Clef mantuvo una expresión neutra. Era obvio que detrás de la fachada de hombre carismático se ocultaba un agresivo hombre de negocios, y Esmeralda estaba segura de que ya conocía su identidad antes de acercarse a ella. Zagato subestimaba al conde si pensaba que podía engatusarlo con una simple conversación. Saltaba a la vista que el hombre que tenía delante mantenía el placer separado del trabajo.

Clef: Todavía no he tenido el gusto de conocerlo.

Se inclinó hacia ella muy sutilmente. Los efluvios almizcleños de su colonia se alzaron entre ellos.

La miró a los ojos y sus miradas se entrelazaron un instante.

Esmeralda esperó sentir el asalto del deseo sexual, esperó que saltaran chispas, esperó que el deseo recorriera su cuerpo y le confirmara que Zagato Ryan no era la causa de sus problemas.

Nada. Ni siquiera un hormigueo.

Suspiró para sus adentros y se resignó a luchar contra la atracción que sentía por Zagato y a admitir que tal vez aún estuviera colada por él como cuando era pequeña. Si Clef Conté no le provocaba ni una pizca de deseo sexual, lo llevaba muy adentro. A continuación, suspiró de verdad y dijo:

Esmeralda: Creo que adorará a mi marido tanto como yo lo adoro.

El conde captó la indirecta y la aceptó con elegancia.

Clef: Ya veremos. En cuanto a nosotros, ¿podemos ser amigos?

Esmeralda sonrió.

Esmeralda: Sí. Amigos.

Clef: La acompañaré hasta el comedor para tomarnos una copa y me contará todo lo que haya que saber de usted.

Esmeralda aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía y salieron juntos de la biblioteca.

Esmeralda: Clef, creo que conozco a la mujer perfecta para usted. Es una gran amiga mía. Y tal vez sea la horma de su zapato.

Clef: _Signora_ , se subestima—replicó él al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo con gesto pícaro—. Todavía sufro por su pérdida.

Esmeralda soltó una carcajada justo cuando entraban en el comedor y alzó la mirada, sorprendida de que su marido se plantara frente a ellos. Zagato se detuvo delante de ella, intimidándola con su altura. Esmeralda abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Zagato la estrechó entre sus brazos.

La sorpresa le impidió hablar durante unos segundos.

Esmeralda: Hola, cariño. Estaba hablando con el _signore_ Conté. Creo que todavía no se conocen, ¿verdad?

Los hombres se observaron mutuamente como harían dos gallos de pelea. Zagato fue el primero en rendirse, seguramente porque era lo que le convenía a sus intereses empresariales y no por falta de testosterona; le tendió la mano al conde.

Zagato: Clef, ¿cómo está? Veo que ya conoce a mi esposa.

Mientras se estrechaban las manos, Esmeralda observó, perpleja, la expresión de su marido. ¿No le había dicho Zagato que engatusara a Clef Conté con su burbujeante conversación o se estaba volviendo loca? ¿No le había insinuado que quería información de primera mano a ser posible? Sin embargo, en ese momento parecía estar irritado, como si ella lo hubiera traicionado.

Zagato olía a jabón y a limón. Le colocó la mano en la cintura y sintió que le rozaba la curva del vientre con la yema de los dedos. Imaginó que dichos dedos descendían unos centímetros… ¿qué se sentiría al tener esos dedos en su interior, llevándola a los lugares que deseaba descubrir pero que tanto miedo le daban? Se concentró de nuevo en la conversación que mantenían.

Clef: Felicidades, Zagato. Esmeralda me ha dicho que están recién casados. Debe de ser difícil obligarse a asistir a un evento social por cuestiones de negocios, ¿verdad?

Zagato: Desde luego.

Zagato inclinó la cabeza. Esmeralda contuvo el aliento cuando sintió el roce de sus labios y de su nariz en la oreja. Se le endurecieron los pezones y experimentó un hormigueo. Rezó para que la copa preformada del sujetador ocultara la evidencia de la traición de su cuerpo.

Clef apenas fue capaz de disimular que el gesto le resultó gracioso.

Clef: Al parecer, Richard cree que es usted el hombre perfecto para el trabajo. Tal vez deberíamos concertar una reunión para que expusiera sus ideas.

Zagato: Gracias. Llamaré a su secretaria para concretar la fecha y la hora.

Esmeralda se percató del tono eficiente de la voz de Zagato y supo que Clef también había reparado en él. Zagato no se prestaba a ciertos jueguecitos típicos, por ejemplo el de fingir ser demasiado importante como para hacer una llamada en persona a fin de concertar una reunión.

Clef: Muy bien. —El conde tomó una de las manos de Esmeralda y la besó en la palma—. Esmeralda, ha sido un placer conocerla. —Pronunció su nombre con un sedoso acento italiano—. Dentro de dos semanas celebro una cena a la que acudirán unos cuantos amigos íntimos. ¿Le apetece venir?

Consciente de que Clef la había invitado a ella sola, se volvió hacia Zagato y le preguntó:

Esmerada: Cariño, ¿tenemos algún compromiso?

En esa ocasión, el gesto de Zagato no fue sutil en absoluto. Se situó tras ella y la abrazó por la cintura, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. Su trasero acabó presionado contra su entrepierna y se sintió atrapada por sus duros muslos. Tras colocarle las manos justo debajo de los pechos, contestó:

Zagato: Iremos encantados.

Clef: Maravilloso. Será un placer volver a verlos. A las ocho en punto. —Clef se despidió de Zagato con un asentimiento de cabeza y, después, le sonrió a Esmeralda—. Que pasen una buena noche.

Zagato la soltó poco después de que el conde se marchara. La repentina ausencia de su calor corporal le provocó a Esmeralda un escalofrío en la espalda. Su rostro perdió la expresión de un amante y adoptó un rictus impersonal.

Zagato: Vamos.

Sin pronunciar una palabra más, salió de la estancia, le pidió los abrigos a la encargada del guardarropa y se despidió. Esmeralda charló un instante con los pocos amigos que había hecho y siguió a su marido hasta el coche.

El silencio se prolongó durante todo el trayecto hasta que llegaron a casa.

Asqueada por la tensión, fue la primera en hablar.

Esmeralda: ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

Zagato gruñó.

Ella lo tomó como una afirmación.

Esmeralda: La comida estaba muy buena, ¿verdad? Me ha sorprendido comprobar que algunas mujeres son muy agradables. Y me han invitado a la inauguración de la exposición de Millie Dryer. ¿A que es genial?

Zagato resopló.

Esmeralda: ¿Qué tal tus planes? ¿Has conseguido lo que querías?

Como respuesta obtuvo otro sonido extraño.

Zagato: No me ha ido tan bien como a ti, al parecer.

La ira se apoderó de ella al instante y replicó con voz cortante:

Esmeralda: ¿Cómo dices?

Zagato: Da igual.

Esmeralda apretó los puños. El frío que la había acompañado durante la noche se transformó en un calor abrasador.

Esmeralda: Eres un hipócrita y un idiota. Me pediste que buscara a Clef Conté y que le sonsacara información. ¿Me has tomado por una idiota, Zagato? Primero me utilizas y ahora te enojas. He hecho lo que querías. Así que estamos en paz, ya no te debo ningún favor.

Zagato: Me limité a sugerirte que intentaras averiguar algo que fuera útil para mis planes. Te pedí que lo engatusaras, no que le provocaras un calentón que va a durarle varios días.

Giró al llegar a la avenida de entrada y aparcó frente a la casa haciendo que los neumáticos chirriaran.

Esmeralda contuvo el aliento.

Esmeralda: ¡Vete al Diablo, Zagato Ryan! Ese hombre me ha tratado con educación y no se ha pasado de la raya desde que le dejé claro que estoy casada. Pero se te escapa el detalle más importante, niño bonito. Clef no mezcla los negocios con el placer. Aunque me desnudara delante de él y le suplicara que te diera el contrato, sería capaz de negarse. No puedo ayudarte con este hombre. Arréglatelas como puedas.

Salió del coche y caminó hasta la casa.

Zagato soltó una palabrota y la siguió.

Zagato: Bien. En ese caso no tendremos que asistir a su fiesta. Me limitaré a concertar una reunión de trabajo.

Ella abrió la puerta y meneó la cabeza.

Esmeralda: Pues no vayas. Yo sí iré.

Zagato: ¿Cómo?

Esmerada: Que yo voy a ir. Me cae bien y creo que será divertido.

Zagato cerró la puerta de golpe, entró en tromba en el salón y se quitó la corbata de un tirón.

Esmeralda: Eres mi mujer. No irás a ninguna fiesta sin mí.

Ella se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el armario.

Esmeralda: Soy una socia que se limita a seguir las reglas. Tú y yo somos libres para vivir a nuestro aire siempre y cuando no nos acostemos con terceras personas, ¿verdad?

El acortó la distancia que los separaba y la miró echando chispas por los ojos.

Zagato: Me preocupa mi reputación. No quiero que el conde se lleve una impresión equivocada.

Esmeralda levantó la barbilla, pero se mantuvo tranquila.

Esmeralda : Cumpliré nuestro trato, pero iré a la fiesta de Clef. Hace mucho tiempo que no me divierto en compañía de un hombre. De un hombre simpático, divertido y… cariñoso.

Pronunció la última palabra tras una pausa, de modo que quedó suspendida en el aire y resonó como un trueno. Fascinada, observó al hombre impasible que conocía transformarse en algo distinto. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, apretó el mentón y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Levantó las manos y la aferró por los brazos. Parecía dispuesto a zarandearla o a hacer otra cosa. Algo completamente… irracional.

La recorrió una descarga eléctrica y separó los labios para respirar. A la espera de que lo iba a suceder.

Zagato: ¿Tanto deseas a un hombre, Esmeralda? —le preguntó él con tono burlón.

Acto seguido, inclinó la cabeza de modo que sus labios quedaron separados por apenas unos milímetros. Con deliberada lentitud, sus manos ascendieron por los brazos hasta cerrarse en torno a su cuello y, con los pulgares, la instó a levantar la cabeza, de modo que se percató del ritmo alocado de su pulso, visible gracias al escote del vestido. Sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, prosiguió con la tortura acariciándole las clavículas y la curva de los hombros. Después, descendió. Por la parte delantera. Hasta que ambas manos se detuvieron justo sobre sus pechos. El deseo avivó los sentidos de Esmeralda. Su cuerpo se derritió. Sintió que se le endurecían los pezones, ansiosos por recibir sus caricias.

Se le escapó un gemido en cuanto los rozó con los pulgares. Zagato también gimió, satisfecho, y siguió acariciándola de forma insoportable. Esmeralda sintió su erección, sintió su presión en la parte inferior del abdomen y se mojó al instante.

Zagato: A lo mejor debería darte lo que tanto deseas. —Zagato presionó para frotarse contra ella a modo de aperitivo, y Esmeralda se estremeció. Acto seguido, introdujo las manos bajo el vestido para acariciar su cálida piel—. Si te doy lo que quieres, a lo mejor no necesitas ir en busca de Conté.

Esmeralda sintió un nudo en las entrañas a medida que esos experimentados dedos la acariciaban y le pellizcaban los pezones con suavidad y delicadeza, pese a sus hirientes palabras.

Se estremeció bajo sus manos, abrumada por las emociones y las sensaciones, pero su mente mantuvo la claridad en todo momento. La respuesta de su cuerpo la obligaba a jugar para ganar. Si Zagato ganaba esa batalla, su posición se debilitaría.

Iba a besarla. En ese mismo momento. Le resultaría tan placentero que le suplicaría más, de modo que tanto su orgullo como su cordura acabarían hechos jirones. Zagato quería besarla por un solo motivo: porque su poder y su masculinidad se habían visto amenazados y quería afianzar su posición. En el fondo, no la deseaba a ella. Lo movía el afán de la conquista sexual, el afán de establecer su dominación, y ella era la mujer que tenía más cerca.

De modo que se sobrepuso, recuperó el control como pudo y sacó el as que guardaba en la manga.

Se pegó a él y dejó que sus labios se quedaran apenas a unos milímetros de distancia de los de Zagato.

Sintió el roce de su aliento en la boca.

Esmeralda: No, gracias —susurró al tiempo que le apartaba las manos de su cuerpo—. Prefiero que nos atengamos a lo acordado. Buenas noches.

Tras darle la espalda, se marchó escaleras arriba.

Las manos de Zagato descansaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo, vacías. La había saboreado por un instante: sus curvas, su olor, su calor. No obstante, en ese instante estaba solo, en mitad de la sala, igual que la noche de bodas. Un hombre casado, empalmado y sin alivio a la vista. Sorprendido por la ridícula tesitura en la que se encontraba, intentó repasar los acontecimientos de la noche para ver en qué momento se había equivocado.

Nada más verla con Conté, lo había poseído una furia incandescente. El calor comenzó a invadirlo por los pies, subió hasta su estómago, siguió hacia el pecho y por fin rodeó su cabeza como si fuera una banda de hierro al rojo vivo.

La mano de Esmeralda descansaba en el brazo del italiano, que debía de estar contándole algo muy gracioso, porque la vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás y soltar una carcajada, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Sus labios brillaban bajo las luces de las arañas. Actuaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, cuando en realidad acababan de conocerse.

Pero lo peor fue verla sonreír.

Una sonrisa deslumbrante, hechizante e incitante que dejaba bien claro a la persona que la recibía que era justo lo que estaba buscando, todo lo que deseaba. Era una sonrisa capaz de provocarle a cualquier hombre unos sueños muy calientes y de torturarlo durante el día. Zagato jamás había sido el receptor de esa sonrisa, y eso lo enloqueció.

Así que el tiro le salió por la culata y le destrozó el plan. Si bien esperaba que Esmeralda lograra entretener al conde y sonsacarle un poco de información que pudiera serle útil para cerrar el trato, no había imaginado que acabaría pasándoselo tan bien a su lado.

Maldijo para sus adentros al tiempo que recogía la corbata, dispuesto a irse a la cama. Mientras subía la escalera, reflexionó sobre las palabras de Esmeralda. Si Conté separaba los negocios del placer, había hecho una mala jugada. Tal vez, cuando concertara la reunión con él, debería concentrarse en el aspecto logístico de la construcción y dejar de lado el plano sentimental del asunto. Tal vez Conté solo se mostrara apasionado en su relación con las mujeres. Tal vez quisiera un hombre frío y eficaz a la cabeza del equipo de arquitectos.

Zagato se detuvo en la puerta de Esmeralda. La luz estaba apagada. Aguardó un instante y aguzó el oído por si la escuchaba respirar. Se preguntó qué llevaría para dormir. De repente, se la imaginó con un diminuto conjuntito negro y se puso a cien, aunque la simple idea de verla con unos leggins y una sudadera corta de franela ya le provocaba sensaciones que no había sentido con ninguna otra mujer.

¿Estaría despierta en la cama, fantaseando con Conté? ¿O estaría pensando en su último beso, ansiando más?

Caminó hasta su dormitorio. Esmeralda lo había rechazado. Había rechazado a su marido, Demonios. Y al final estaba atrapado precisamente con lo que más lo horrorizaba: una esposa que le despertara deseo. Cerró la puerta del dormitorio y se obligó a desterrar esos pensamientos de su mente.


	7. Chapter 7 Locos por los Libros

Locos por los libros

Esmeralda estaba sentada a la mesa, enfrente de sus padres. El alivio y la alegría hacían que temblaran las manos al deslizar el cheque por la mesa de la cocina, cubierta por un alegre mantel de vinilo con soles amarillos.

Esmeralda: Zagato y yo queremos hacer esto para pagar la hipoteca -anuncio-. No vamos a aceptar ni las discusiones ni las protestas. Hemos hablado del tema largo y tendido, y somos afortunados de tener muchoísimo dinero. Queremos compartirlo. Significa mucho para nosotros, así que les pido que acepten nuestro regalo.

Sus expresiones asombradas hicieron que se llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Cuántas noches se había pasado en vela, sintiéndose culpable de no poder ayudar a sus padres a salir de su situación económica? Como la hija única, detestaba sentirse tan impotente. La decisión de lidiar con Zagato y con sus emociones incipientes merecía la pena. La certeza de que su familia estaría a salvo aliviaba el dolor terrible con el que llevaba cargando desde que su padre sufrió el infarto.

María: Pero ¿cómo podéis permitíroslo? -se llevó una mano temblorosa a los labios mientras su esposo la abrazaba-. Zagato no debería considerarnos una carga. Están recién casados, tienen sueños. Para tu librería. Sueños de una familia con muchos hijos. No deberías ocuparte de nosotros, Esmeralda. Nosotros somos tus padres.

Su padre asintió con la cabeza.

Jim: Ya había tomado la decisión de buscar otro trabajo. No necesitamos el dinero.

A lo que ella sospechó al enfrentarse a la terquedad de sus padres.

Esmeralda: Escúchenme bien: Zagato y yo tenemos dinero de sobra, y esto es importante para nosotros. Papá, otro trabajo es inviable en tu situación, a menos que quieras morirte. Ya sabes lo que te dijo el médico. -Se inclinó hacia ellos-. Esto les permitirá liberar la casa de cargas y puede concentrarse en pagar otras facturas. No les estamos dando dinero para que se jubilen, de verdad, solo lo justo para cambiar las cosas.

Sus padres se miraron. La esperanza brillaba en los ojos de su madre mientras aferraba el cheque. Esmeralda los empujó un poco más para obligarlos a dar el paso decisivo.

Esmeralda: Zagato no ha querido venir conmigo hoy. El dinero tiene solo una condición: no quiere oír hablar más del tema.

Su Madre jadeó.

María: Pero tengo que agradecérselo —dijo—. Debe saber lo mucho que apreciamos el gesto… hasta qué punto nos ha cambiado la vida.

Ha lo que ella tuvo que tragar saliva para deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Esmeralda: A Zagato no le van los arranques emocionales. Cuando hablamos del tema, insistió en que no quería que se volviera a mencionar.

Su padre frunció el ceño.

Jim: ¿No quiere aceptar un simple agradecimiento? Al fin y al cabo, si no fuera por mí, no estaríamos metidos en este problema.

Esmeralda: Cualquiera puede enfermar, papá —susurró.

El dolor del pasado se reflejó en la cara de su padre.

Jim: Pero me marché.

María: Y volviste. —le cogió la mano a su esposo y sonrió—. Volviste con nosotras y arreglaste las cosas. Todo eso es agua pasada. —Su madre se irguió en la silla, con los ojos rebosantes de emoción—. Vamos a aceptar el cheque, Esmeralda. Y no le diremos ni media palabra a Zagato. Siempre que nos prometas que vas a volver a casa y que le dirás que es nuestro ángel. —Se le quebró la voz—. Estoy muy orgullosa de que seas mi hija.

Esmeralda la abrazó. Después de charlar durante varios minutos más, les dio un beso y salió de la casa.

Esa noche tocaba poesía en Locos por los Libros y no podía llegar tarde. Arrancó su destartalado Volkswagen Escarabajo y puso rumbo a la librería mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Era triste tener que recurrir a una farsa para conseguir el dinero, pero también era necesario. Jamás le hablaría a Zagato de la precaria situación económica de sus padres. Se estremecía solo de imaginar que Zagato le tiraba unos cuantos fajos de billetes como si el dinero lo pudiera solucionar todo. Su orgullo era importante, al igual que el de sus padres. Ellos resolvían sus propios problemas. Tenía la sensación de que Zagato Ryan creía que el dinero suplía a las emociones, una lección que sus padres le habían impartido todos los días durante su infancia. Se estremeció al pensarlo.

No, se las arreglaría para hacerlo sola.

Recuperó la compostura y se dirigió al trabajo.

Esmeralda echó un vistazo por Locos por los Libros con expresión satisfecha. Las veladas poéticas atraían a mucha gente, y todos compraban libros. Todos los viernes por la noche transformaba la parte trasera de la librería en un escenario. La música ambiente flotaba entre los pasillos poco iluminados. Varios sillones verde manzana y algunas mesitas destartaladas salían del almacén y se colocaban formando un círculo. El público estaba conformado por una agradable mezcla de intelectuales, algunos muy formales, y otras personas que solo querían pasar una noche divertida. Llevó el micrófono hasta el pequeño escenario y miró de nuevo el reloj. Faltaban cinco minutos. ¿Dónde estaba Marina?

Vio que la gente comenzaba a tomar asiento, protestando por la ausencia de café y discutiendo sobre estrofas, simbolismos y emoción desbordada. La puerta se abrió justo a tiempo, dejando pasar a Marina junto con una ráfaga de aire fresco.

Marina: ¿Alguien quiere una taza de café?

Esmeralda se acercó a ella corriendo y cogió dos tazas humeantes de moca.

Esmeralda: Gracias a Dios. Si no les sirviera cafeína, leerían los poemas en el Starbucks de la esquina.

Marina soltó la bandeja de cartón y presentó las tazas. Su pelo azulado le acarició la barbilla al menear la cabeza.

Marina: Esme, eres tonta. ¿Sabes la cantidad de dinero que te gastas en café para que estos artistas puedan leer sus poemas delante de los demás? Que se lo paguen ellos mismos.

Esmeralda: Necesito los ingresos. Hasta que encuentre la manera de que me concedan el préstamo para ampliar el negocio, necesito darles cafeína.

Marina: Pídeselo a Zagato. Técnicamente es tu marido.

Le lanzó una mirada elocuente a su miga.

Esmeralda: No, no quiero que se meta en mis asuntos. Me prometiste que no le dirías nada.

A lo que ella reacciono levantando las manos.

Marina: ¿Qué pasa? Zagato sabe que ibas a pagar el préstamo.

Esmeralda: Quiero hacerlo yo sola. Ya he cobrado el pago, ese era el trato. Nada más. Ni que fuera un matrimonio de verdad.

Marina: ¿Les has dado el dinero a tus padres?

A lo que ella sonrió.

Esmeralda: Solo por eso casi merece la pena soportar la compañía de tu amigo.

Marina: Sigo sin entenderlo. ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Zagato la verdad acerca del dinero? Es un pelmazo, sí, pero tiene buen corazón. ¿A qué estás jugando, cariño?

Esmeralda se dio media vuelta, ya que temía mirar a su amiga. Nunca había sabido mentir. ¿Cómo podía decirle a Marina que Zagato la ponía muchísimo muy nerviosa y excitada y que necesitaba todas las barreras que pudiera reunir para mantener las distancias? Si él la creía una avariciosa y una egoísta, tal vez la dejara en paz.

Marina la observó con detenimiento. De repente, se le encendió la bombilla y esos ojos azules se abrieron de par en par.

Marina: ¿Te traes algo más entre manos? Porque no te sentirás atraída por él, ¿verdad?

Esmeralda se obligó a reír.

Esmerada: Detesto a Zagato Ryan.

Marina: Mientes. Siempre he sabido cuándo mientes. Quieres acostarte con él, ¿a que sí? ¡Uf!

Esmeralda cogió la última taza de café.

Esmeralda: Se ha acabado la conversación. No me atrae y yo no lo atraigo a él.

Marina la siguió pegada a sus talones.

Marina: Bien, ahora que se me han pasado las arcadas de pensarlo, hablemos del tema. Es tu marido, ¿no? Bien podrías acostarte con alguien durante este año.

Esmeralda subió al escenario. Todos los ojos estaban clavados en ella. «Hablar de sexo llama la atención de todo el mundo, está claro», pensó ella. Pasó de su amiga e hizo las presentaciones de rigor para esa noche.

Cuando subió al escenario el primer poeta, ella se apartó y se acomodó en su sillón. Cogió su bloc de notas por si necesitaba apuntar alguna repentina inspiración y dejó su mente en blanco para centrarse en la lectura.

Marina se arrodilló a su lado y le susurró:

Marina: Creo que deberías acostarte con él.

Suspiró, hastiada.

Esmeralda: Déjame en paz.

Marina: Lo digo en serio. Después de analizarlo, creo que es perfecto. De todas maneras, los dos tienen que ser fieles, así que sabrás que no se está acostando con otra. Podrás hartarte de hacerlo con él y después de un año te largas y punto. Sin malos rollos. Sin complicaciones.

Se movió, inquieta. No porque le avergonzara la sugerencia de Marina. No, era por todo lo contrario. La posibilidad la intrigaba. Por las noches daba vueltas en la cama imaginándolo en la habitación del fondo del pasillo. Su cuerpo fuerte y desnudo tendido en la cama, esperándola. Sus hormonas se revolucionaron al pensarlo. Maldición, a ese paso acabaría en un manicomio al terminar el año.

Causa: el celibato.

Marina chasqueó los dedos delante de su cara y Esmeralda salió de sus ensoñaciones.

Marina: Otra vez se te ha ido el santo al cielo. ¿Viene Zagato esta noche?

Esmeralda: Claro, le encanta pasar así un viernes por la noche. Seguramente prefiera un empaste dental y un examen de próstata.

Marina: ¿Cómo les va? Aparte de la atracción física.

Esmeralda: Bien.

Marina puso los ojos en blanco.

Marina: Mientes otra vez. No vas a contármelo, ¿verdad?

Esmeralda se percató de que se lo había confesado todo a Marina salvo una cosa: la primera vez que Zagato la besó. En aquel momento descubrió que lo quería. La amistad se había convertido en rivalidad y después había dado paso a un enamoramiento infantil. Aquel primer beso alteró tanto sus emociones que las confundió con el amor. Su corazón latía por él, lleno de alegría ante la posibilidad de estar juntos, de modo que pronunció aquellas palabras bajo los árboles.

«Te quiero», le dijo.

Después esperó que la besara de nuevo. En cambio, se apartó de ella y se rio. Le dijo que era una niña y se largó.

En aquel momento aprendió lo que era el amor no correspondido. Con catorce años. En el bosque, con Zagato Ryan.

No tenía pensado repetir la experiencia.

Desterró aquel recuerdo y decidió ocultarle a Marina otra cosa más.

Esmeralda: No hay nada entre nosotros —le aseguró ella—. ¿Me dejas que escuche el siguiente poema en paz, por favor?

Marina: No creo que esta noche vayas a encontrar mucha paz, cariño.

Esmeralda: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Marina: Zagato está aquí. Tu marido. El hombre que no te atrae.

Esmeralda volvió la cabeza y vio horrorizada la figura que había en la puerta. Saltaba a la vista que Zagato estaba fuera de su elemento, pero irradiaba tanta confianza y su presencia resultaba tan sobrecogedora y masculina, que se quedó sin aliento al comprender que ese hombre era capaz de encajar en cualquier parte. Y eso que ni siquiera iba de negro.

Los hombres que usaban trajes de diseñador dejaban que la tela los controlara. Zagato llevaba los vaqueros Calvin Klein como si fuera desnudo. La tela se amoldaba a sus muslos y a sus caderas como si se plegara a su voluntad. Proyectaba la imagen de un hombre que se conocía bien… y a quien le importaba una mierda la opinión de los demás.

Había elegido un jersey de color tostado de punto grueso que resaltaba la anchura de su torso y de sus hombros. Sin duda de Ralph Lauren. Las botas eran unas Timberland.

Esperó mientras Zagato recorría la estancia con la mirada, que tras pasar sobre ella, se detuvo y regresó despacio.

La miró a los ojos.

Esmeralda detestaba los tópicos, pero sobre todo detestaba estar convirtiéndose en uno. Sin embargo, el corazón se le desbocó, empezaron a sudarle las palmas de las manos y su estómago parecía sufrir los estragos de una montaña rusa gigantesca. Su cuerpo cobró vida mientras deseaba que se acercara a ella y le prometía sumisión total. Si Zagato le decía que volviera a casa, que se metiera en la cama y que lo esperase, estaba convencida de que cumpliría sus órdenes.

Esa falta de voluntad la sacaba de quicio, pero su naturaleza sincera la obligaba a admitir que lo haría de todas maneras.

Marina: Ya veo. No hay ni pizca de atracción entre ustedes.

Las palabras de Marina rompieron el extraño hechizo y permitieron que Esmeralda recobrara la compostura. Había invitado a Zagato a la velada poética porque no había visto su librería. Él había rechazado la invitación, aduciendo que tenía trabajo pendiente, cosa que no la había sorprendido. Una vez más se recordó que procedían de mundos distintos y que Zagato no tenía deseos de visitar el suyo. Según se acercaba a ella, Esmeralda se preguntó por qué habría cambiado de opinión.

Zagato se abrió paso entre las estanterías. Un Hombre vestido de negro estaba soltando una parrafada delante de un micrófono acerca de la correlación entre las flores y la muerte, y el olor del café le llegaba a la nariz. Escuchaba los sonidos de una flauta y el lejano aullido de un lobo. Sin embargo, su mujer eclipsó todo lo demás.

El verdadero atractivo de Esmeralda residía en que desconocía el efecto que causaba en los hombres. La irritación lo puso de los nervios. Vivía en un constante torbellino emocional y lo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas. Él era el hombre más tranquilo del mundo y se había dedicado a evitar los sentimentalismos. En ese momento, su día a día consistía en ir de la irritación al enfado, pasando por la frustración. Lo volvía loco con sus argumentos inverosímiles y con sus discursos apasionados.

También lo hacía reír. Su casa parecía haber cobrado vida desde que ella se había mudado.

Llegó junto a Esmeralda.

Zagato: Hola.

Esmerada: Hola.

Miró a Marina, la única mujer a la quería como si fuera su hermana.

Zagato: Marina, ¿cómo van las cosas?

Marina: Bien. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No irás a leer el poema que escribiste cuando tenías ocho años, ¿verdad?

Esmeralda ladeó la cabeza, interesada.

Esmeralda: ¿Qué poema?

Zagato sintió que le ardía la cara y se dio cuenta de que las dos mujeres que tenía delante eran las únicas que habían conseguido que perdiera la compostura.

Zagato: No le hagas caso.

Esmeralda: Creía que tenías trabajo pendiente —comentó.

Lo tenía. Y no sabía por qué había ido a la librería.

Tras salir de la oficina y llegar a una casa vacía, el silencio lo inquietó. Pensó en Esmeralda, rodeada de gente en la librería que ella había creado y quiso unirse a su mundo aunque fuera un momento. Sin embargo, en vez de confesarlo, se encogió de hombros.

Zagato: He terminado antes. Se me ocurrió ver de qué iba tu velada poética. ¿Todos los artistas fuman?

Hay una cola enorme fuera y están todos echando humo.

Marina esbozó una sonrisa torcida y extendió las piernas hacia delante. Estaba sentada en el brazo del sillón. Sus ojos azules lo miraron con el brillo travieso típico de una niña pequeña que aún disfrutaba atormentando a su mejor amigo.

Marina: ¿Sigues con el mono, Zagato? Seguro que puedo conseguirte uno.

Zagato: Gracias. Siempre es agradable contar con una amiga como camello.

Esmeralda resopló.

Esmeralda: ¿Fumas?

Zagato meneó la cabeza.

Zagato: Fumaba. Lo dejé hace unos cuantos años.

Marina. Sí, pero cuando se estresa o se enfada, vuelve al vicio. ¿Te puedes creer que no lo considera recaídas siempre y cuando no compre el tabaco?

Esmeralda se echó a reír.

Esmeralda: Es una conversación muy reveladora, chicos. Tenemos que reunirnos más a menudo. Dime, Mary, ¿tu hermano hace trampas cuando juega a las cartas?

Marina: Siempre.

Zagato extendió el brazo y cogió a Esmeralda de la mano, invitándola a levantarse del sillón.

Zagato: Enséñame el resto de la librería mientras termina su poema este hombre.

Marina se rio por lo bajo y se acomodó en el asiento vacío.

Marina: Le da miedo lo que pueda decirte a continuación —comentó, dirigiéndose a Esmeralda.

Esmeralda: Tienes toda la razón.

Zagato la alejó de la multitud. Con un movimiento instintivo, se detuvo en un rincón oscuro, junto a un letrero en el que se leía RELACIONES. La guio de tal modo que la instó a quedar de espaldas contra la estantería, tras lo cual le soltó la mano. En ese momento cambió la posición del cuerpo y maldijo por lo bajo, repentinamente muy nervioso. No había planeado qué decir, solo sabía que tenía que hacer algo para acabar con la tensión que crepitaba entre ellos antes de que se volviera loco y la arrastrara a la cama. Fuera como fuese, tenía que reconducir la relación de vuelta a la amistad. De vuelta a la camaradería entre hermano mayor y hermana pequeña. Aunque le costara la vida misma.

Zagato: Quiero hablar contigo.

Los carnosos labios de Esmeralda esbozaron una sonrisa.

Esmeralda: Bien.

Zagato: Sobre nosotros.

Esmeralda: Bien.

Zagato: Creo que no debemos acostarnos.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Zagato no supo si le molestaba su sentido del humor o si se sentía fascinado por su franca belleza. Esmeralda era una mujer que disfrutaba de la vida y que soltaba carcajadas sinceras. Nada de risas calculadas ni de risillas tontas con ella. Aun así, detestaba que se riera de él. Aunque era mayor que ella, Esmeralda lo devolvía a la época de la adolescencia en la que trataba de ser bueno sin conseguirlo, mientras ella le ponía la zancadilla a cada paso.

Esmeralda: Qué gracia, porque no recuerdo haberte ofrecido mi cuerpo. ¿Me he perdido algo?

Zagato frunció el ceño al escuchar el desparpajo con el que se desentendía de su problema.

Zagato: Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. La noche de la fiesta la cosa se nos fue de las manos, y asumo toda la responsabilidad.

Esmeralda: Qué caballeroso.

Zagato: No te pases. Intento decirte que lo que ocurrió estaba fuera de lugar y que no volverá a pasar. Bebí demasiado, estaba desconcertado por lo de Conté y me desquité contigo. Intento ceñirme a nuestro acuerdo original y me arrepiento de haber perdido el control.

Esmeralda: Disculpa aceptada. Y siento haber contribuido a todo el episodio. Olvidémonos del tema.

A Zagato no le gustó que tachara de mero episodio semejante momento de pasión, pero lo pasó por alto. Se preguntó por qué no se sentía aliviado después de haber logrado su apoyo. Carraspeó.

Zagato: Tenemos un año muy largo por delante, Esmeralda. ¿Por qué no intentamos ser amigos? Será mejor para mantener las apariencias y también para nosotros.

Esmeralda: ¿Qué tienes en mente? ¿Más partidas de póquer?

De repente, se la imaginó tumbada sobre él. Con el pecho aplastado contra su torso. Se imaginó su piel ardiente sobre él, dispuesta a estallar en llamas entre sus brazos. Como si la escena estuviera preparada, levantó la cabeza en ese momento y leyó el título del libro que estaba justo al lado de Esmeralda.

Cómo proporcionarle orgasmos múltiples a una mujer. « ¡Maldición!», pensó.

Esmeralda: ¿Zagato?

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento por aclararse las ideas. ¿Sería Esmeralda multiorgásmica? Se había estremecido entre sus brazos por un simple beso. ¿Cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo en pleno delirio sexual si usaba los labios, la lengua y los dientes para hacerla volar? ¿Gritaría? ¿Lucharía contra su respuesta? ¿O se entregaría al placer y se lo devolvería con creces?

Esmeralda: ¿Zagato?

Sintió que se le llenaba la frente de sudor mientras apartaba la vista del libro y volvía a la realidad.

Era un imbécil. No habían pasado ni dos segundos desde que le había propuesto que fueran amigos y ya estaba fantaseando con ella.

Zagato: Esto… bien. Digo, que sí, claro, que podemos jugar a lo que sea. Menos al Monopoly.

Esmeralda: se te ha dado fatal. ¿Recuerdas cuando Marina te hizo llorar porque caíste en el hotel más caro del Monopoly, que era suyo? Tú querías negociar, pero ella solo aceptaba dinero en efectivo. Dejaste de hablarle durante una semana.

La fulminó con la mirada.

Zagato: Te refieres a Harold, el niño que vivía al final de la calle. Yo nunca he llorado por un juego.

Esmeralda: Claro. —se cruzó de brazos, con una expresión que le indicó que no lo creía. Irritado, Zagato se pasó los dedos por la cara y se preguntó cómo era posible que le hiciera perder los papeles por una partida de Monopoly que nunca se jugó. —Bien, seremos amigos. Puedo soportarlo —dijo ella.

Zagato: Trato hecho, entonces.

Esmeralda: ¿Por eso has venido a la velada poética?

La miró a la cara y le mintió como un pícaro:

Zagato: Quería demostrarte que sé llegar a un compromiso.

No estaba preparado para la dulce y arrebatadora sonrisa que ella le regaló. Parecía complacida de verdad, aunque había admitido que lo había hecho para evitar males mayores en el futuro. Esmeralda le tocó el brazo.

Esmeralda: Gracias, Zagato.

Sorprendido, se apartó. Después, tuvo que lidiar con la vergüenza.

Zagato: De nada. ¿Vas a leer algo esta noche?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Esmeralda: Será mejor que vuelva. Suelo ser la última. Anda, ve a darte una vuelta por la librería.

La observó alejarse para reunirse con la multitud y después comenzó a caminar entre las estanterías. Sin prestarle mucha atención, escuchó al siguiente poeta recitar los versos con el sonido de la música ambiental de fondo, y puso cara de asco. ¡Por Dios! Detestaba la poesía. Detestaba ese flujo de emociones, complicadas y desatadas, al alcance de cualquier desconocido que quisiera compartirlas.

Las retorcidas comparaciones entre la naturaleza y la rabia, el sinfín de topetazos y las desconcertantes analogías llevaban a un hombre a cuestionarse su inteligencia. No, él prefería una buena biografía o un clásico como Hemingway. Prefería la ópera, donde había control tras las feroces emociones.

Una voz ronca y familiar brotó de los altavoces.

Se detuvo entre las sombras y observó que Esmeralda se comía el pequeño escenario. Bromeó con los espectadores, les agradeció su presencia y presentó su nuevo poema.

—«Un rinconcito oscuro» —anunció ella.

Zagato se preparó para el despliegue emocional e incluso empezó a formular halagos mentalmente. Al fin y al cabo, Esmeralda no tenía la culpa de que a él no le gustase la poesía. Había decidido no burlarse de algo tan importante para ella e incluso pensaba animarla.

Escondidas entre la suave piel y el dulce terciopelo;

mis piernas ceden y se doblan bajo mi cuerpo.

Espero que llegue el final y que llegue el comienzo.

Espero que llegue la brillante y refulgente luz para que me lleve de regreso;

al mundo de relucientes colores y de aromas perfumados que me inundan la nariz;

al mundo de lenguas viperinas que destrozan dulces sonrisas.

Escucho mientras el hielo cruje contra el líquido ambarino.

El fuego arde en el interior, en recuerdo de un suicidio del pasado;

en recuerdo de un silencioso asesinato.

Segundos… minutos… siglos…

El súbito conocimiento me retuerce las entrañas; estoy en casa.

Abro los ojos para ver el fogonazo de una puerta que se abre.

Y me pregunto si lo recordaré.

Esmeralda dobló la hoja de papel y les hizo un gesto a sus espectadores. El silencio se extendió por la sala. Algunas personas escribían muy deprisa en sus blocs de notas. Marina la vitoreó. Esmeralda soltó una carcajada y se bajó del escenario, y después empezó a recoger las tazas vacías y a charlar mientras la velada llegaba a su fin.

Zagato se quedó dónde estaba, observándola.

Una extraña emoción burbujeaba en su interior. Dado que nunca había experimentado nada parecido, no podía nombrarla. Había muy pocas cosas en la vida que lo conmovieran, y admitía que le gustaba que fuese así.

Esa noche se había producido un cambio.

Esmeralda había compartido una parte muy importante de sí misma con una estancia llena de desconocidos. Con Marina. Con él. Expuesta a las críticas, vulnerable a los caprichos de los demás, había descrito lo que sentía y había hecho que él también lo sintiera. Su valor lo dejaba sin aliento.

Aunque la admiraba, las dudas lo asaltaron como un monstruo salido de un pantano y lo llevaron a preguntarse si, pese a toda su lógica, no sería un cobarde.

Marina: ¿Qué te ha parecido?

Parpadeó y miró a Marina, aunque le costó concentrarse.

Zagato: Ah, me ha gustado. Nunca había oído nada de ella.

Marina sonrió como una orgullosa mamá gallina.

Marina: Siempre le digo que podría publicar una antología, pero no le interesa. Su verdadera pasión es Locos por los Libros.

Zagato: ¿Y no puede dedicarse a las dos cosas?

Ella resopló.

Marina: Claro. Tú y yo lo haríamos sin pensarlo, porque jamás dejaríamos pasar una oportunidad. Esme es distinta. Se contenta con compartir, no necesita la gloria que acompaña a la publicación. Ha publicado en algunas revistas y también es miembro de un grupo de crítica literaria, pero lo hace más por los demás que por ella misma. Ese es el problema que tenemos nosotros, mi querido amigo. Siempre lo ha sido.

Zagato: ¿Cuál?

Marina: Somos egoístas. Por culpa de nuestra infancia tan desastrosa, supongo. —Ambos contemplaron a Esmeralda acompañar a sus invitados a la puerta con su habitual buen humor—. Pero Esme ha encontrado su camino haciendo todo lo contrario. Haría cualquier cosa por otra persona.

De repente, Marina se volvió hacia él. Echaba chispas por los ojos con la ferocidad que él recordaba de los viejos tiempos. Su amiga le clavó un dedo en el pecho.

Marina: Te lo advierto, guapo. Te quiero con locura, pero como le hagas daño, yo misma te daré una paliza. ¿Entendido?

En vez de enfadarse, Zagato se sorprendió a sí mismo al soltar una carcajada. Acto seguido, besó a su amiga en la frente.

Zagato: Eres una buena amiga, Marina. Yo no te tacharía tan a la ligera de ser una persona egoísta. Ojalá que el hombre adecuado sea capaz de verlo algún día.

Ella retrocedió con la boca abierta.

Marina: ¿Estás borracho? ¿O eres un impostor? ¿Dónde está mi hermano del alma?

Zagato: Tampoco te pases. —echó un vistazo a su alrededor—. ¿Qué pasa con la ampliación? —Al ver que su amiga/hermana ponía los ojos como platos, tuvo que contener una carcajada—. No te preocupes, ya no es un secreto. Esmeralda ha admitido que quiere el dinero para añadir una cafetería. Le di el cheque, pero supuse que me pediría consejo. —Su amiga parpadeó y se negó a responder. Zagato frunció el ceño—. ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, Marina?

Marina: Ay, mierda.

Enarcó una ceja al escucharla.

Zagato: ¿Qué pasa?

De repente, su amiga comenzó a recoger las tazas de café que quedaban y a limpiar la mesa.

Marina: Nada. Esto… creo que puede que le dé un poco de vergüenza porque va a contratar a otro para hacerlo. No quería molestarte.

Zagato se vio obligado a reprimir la irritación.

Zagato: Tengo tiempo para ayudarla.

Marina se echó a reír, pero con un deje desesperado muy raro.

Marina: Pasa del tema, querido. Tengo que irme. Nos vemos.

Se marchó a toda prisa. Zagato meneó la cabeza. Tal vez Esmeralda no quería que se involucrara en su proyecto. Al fin y al cabo, había dicho en muchas ocasiones que su relación se basaba en un contrato comercial. Tal como él quería.

Se recordó que tenía que sacar el tema más adelante. Ayudó a Esmeralda a cerrar la librería y después la acompañó al coche.

Zagato: ¿Has cenado? —le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Esmeralda: No he tenido tiempo —dijo—. ¿Quieres que compremos una pizza de camino?

Zagato: Prepararé algo cuando lleguemos a casa. —Se atragantó con la última palabra. Por raro que pareciera, había comenzado a pensar que su santuario particular también lo era en parte de Esmeralda—. No tardaré mucho.

Esmeralda: Bien. Nos vemos en casa. —Ella se volvió, pero después se dio media vuelta para mirarlo de nuevo. Abrió la boca—. Ah, Zagato, no te olvides de…

Zagato: La ensalada.

Esmeralda puso los ojos como platos y, durante un segundo, fue como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de hablar. Sin embargo, se recuperó con una velocidad admirable. Y ni siquiera le preguntó cómo lo sabía.

Esmeralda: Eso. La ensalada.

A continuación, ella se volvió y entró en su coche. Zagato comenzó a silbar mientras se dirigía a su BMW. Sí, estaba aprendiendo. Le gustaba pillarla desprevenida. Alguna vez tendría que ganarle la partida.

Se pasó silbando casi todo el trayecto de vuelta a casa.


	8. Chapter 8 Mascotas,Beisbol y otras Calen

Mascotas, Beisbol y otras Calenturas

Zagato cerró la puerta tras él y se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero. Con la vista clavada en su mesa de dibujo, cerró los puños para contener el hormigueo. Ansiaba crear. Se imaginaba los materiales: arenisca y ladrillo. Paneles de cristal y suaves curvas. Por las noches, las imágenes en el interior de sus ojos cerrados, el retrato de Dreamscape Enterprises, pasando por la mayor parte de los días de reunión en reunión.

Soltó una maldición entre dientes. Sí, las reuniones del consejo de administración lo irritaban por las estrategias burocráticas y sus propuestas de reducción de gasto. La mayoría de los miembros del consejo se oponía al proyecto de rehabilitación del río, que muchos creían que la empresa iría a la quiebra si conseguía el contrato y que era incapaz de terminar en los plazos acordados. El consejo tenía razón. Pero él tenía la solución. No fue fallar.

La fiesta de Conté se celebró el sábado por la noche en esas alturas todavía no había concertado una reunión con él. Hyoshi Komo tampoco lo había llamado. Estaba atrapado en la casilla de salida y lo único que podía hacer era esperar hasta que el italiano moviera la ficha y contar las horas que faltaban hasta la fiesta. Tal vez Conté quisiera verlo moverse en el ámbito social antes de concertar una reunión, al contrario de lo que le asegurado a Esmeralda.

Esmeralda ...

Su nombre simple provoca un nudo en las entrañas. La recordaba en el salón la noche anterior, saltando, gritando y meneando la cabeza con incredulidad después de ganarle una partida de ajedrez.

Una mujer adulta que actuaba como una niña. Sin embargo, él se había reído a mandíbula batiente a su lado. Demos forma, por guapas que siempre son parejas, su sentido del humor era muy superficial. Esmeralda le provocaba verdaderos ataques de risa floja, como si fuera un adolescente.

Lo llamaron a su número personal y cogió el teléfono.

Zagato: ¿Sí?

Esmeralda: ¿Le has echado comida al pez?

Zagato cerró los ojos.

Zagato: Esmeralda, estoy trabajando

La escuchó resoplar con muy poca elegancia.

Esmeralda: Y yo. Pero al menos yo me preocupo por el pobre Otto. ¿Le has echado comida?

Zagato. ¿Otón?

Esmerada: Tú insistes en llamarlo «pez» y eso tienes tus sentimientos.

Zagato: Los peces no tienen sentimientos. Sí, le he dado de comer.

Esmeralda: Los peces sí que tienen sentimientos. Y ahora que estamos hablando de Otto, te confieso que me tiene preocupada. Está en el estudio, un lugar que casi siempre está desierto. ¿Por qué no lo trasladamos al salón para que nos vea más a menudo?

Zagato se pasó una mano por la cara y suplicó que no se le agotara la paciencia.

Zagato: Porque no quiero que una pecera arruine el efecto de la decoración de una estancia importante. Marina me regaló ese bicho a modo de broma y fue odio a primera vista.

El silencio que se produjo al otro lado de la línea fue gélido.

Esmeralda: Dan mucha guerra, ¿verdad? Supongo que no te gustan los animales ni las personas. Siento mucho tener que decírtelo, pero hasta los peces se sienten solos. ¿Por qué no le buscamos compañía?

Él se enderezó y decidió ponerle fin a la ridícula conversación.

Zagato: No. No quiero otro pez y no vamos a cambiarlo de sitio. ¿Te queda claro?

Se escuchó una especie de zumbido.

Esmeralda: Clarísimo.-Y colgó.

Zagato soltó una maldición, cogió un montón de documentos relacionados con la última reunión que había celebrado el consejo de administración y se puso a trabajar. Esa mujer tenía la desfachatez de molestarlo mientras estaba trabajando para hablarle de un pez.

Apartó la imagen de Esmeralda de sus pensamientos y se concentró en el trabajo.

Esmeralda: Se va a enojar.

Esmeralda se mordió el labio inferior y se preguntó por qué las palabras de Marina le habían provocado un escalofrío en la espalda. Al fin y al cabo, Zagato Ryan no era un macho alfa. Sí, se irritaba un poco con ciertas situaciones, pero siempre reaccionaba de forma racional.

Le echó un vistazo al salón, lleno de perros. Muchos perros. Cachorros, mestizos, perros de raza, sabuesos. Había más en la cocina, saltando sobre las mesas mientras comían y bebían agua. Otros correteaban por todos lados, explorando su nuevo hogar, olisqueando las esquinas y pasando de una estancia a otra. El terrier de pelo áspero estaba mordisqueando un cojín. El caniche negro saltó al sofá, donde se acomodó para echarse una siestecita. Uno de los mestizos miró a su alrededor, listo para levantar la pata junto a un altavoz, pero Marina lo agarró a tiempo y lo sacó al patio antes de que la cosa llegara a mayores.

La preocupación se convirtió en un ataque de pánico absoluto.

Marina tenía razón.

Zagato podría matarla.

Se volvió hacia su amiga.

Esmeralda: ¿Qué hago?

Marina se encogió de hombros.

Marina: Dile la verdad. Que solo vas a quedártelos un par de noches como mucho, hasta que el refugio encuentre otro sitio donde alojarlos. Si los devuelves, los sacrificarán a todos.

Esmeralda dio un respingo.

Esmeralda: ¿Y si Zagato me obliga a deshacerme de ellos?

Marina: Llévalos a tu apartamento.

Esmeralda: Es demasiado pequeño.

Marina levantó las manos cuando se percató de lo que estaba pensando Esmeralda.

Marina: Ni de Broma. No pienso llevármelos a mi casa. Tengo una cita y sé que me va a dar más calorcito que un cachorro. Arréglatelas como puedas.

Esmeralda: Pero, Mary…

Marina se despidió de ella con la mano.

Marina: Me voy. Madre mía, me encantaría ver el espectáculo cuando llegue tu marido. Llámame al móvil.

Y cerró la puerta.

Esmeralda examinó la estancia, donde reinaba el caos por culpa de los cachorros, y decidió que había sido un pelín impulsiva. Podría haberles dicho a los responsables del refugio que tenía espacio para alojar a unos cuantos y llevarlos después a su apartamento. Pero no, como estaba enfadada con Zagato porque se había mostrado como un monstruo sin corazón con respecto al pez, había decidido darle una lección. Lástima que en ese momento estuviera muerta de miedo.

El sabueso comenzó a mordisquear la pata de la mesa. Esmeralda se armó de valor y trazó un plan de batalla. Los metería a todos en la sala de la planta baja y, de esa forma, quizá Zagato ni se enterara de su presencia. Porque nunca entraba en esa habitación. Les dejaría todos los juguetes y la comida, y los sacaría a pasear por la puerta trasera. Convencida de que la estrategia funcionaría, los obligó a salir al pasillo arrojando una bolsa llena de juguetes para que corrieran a por ellos. Después, fue a buscar los cachorros que se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá. Cogió la comida, los cuencos llenos de agua y unos cuantos periódicos. Una vez que encontró en el patio trasero al único que quedaba suelto, lo llevó a la habitación y lo colocó todo de forma que estuvieran cómodos.

Contempló preocupada el precioso diván y la silla, tapizada con una tela estampada con espirales en colores plata y gris. Maldición, ¿por qué Zagato era tan rico? Nadie tenía salas de estar tan bonitas como esa, con moqueta, mesas labradas y exquisitas mantas que debían de costar más que el edredón de plumas que ella tenía en casa. Pasó una mano sobre un suave cobertor de lana. Necesitaba mantas viejas, pero estaba segura de que su marido no tenía ni una. Decidió buscar alguna en la planta superior, pero en ese momento lo oyó abrir la puerta.

Aterrada, dejó el cobertor de lana sobre la silla y cerró la puerta al salir. Acto seguido, corrió por el pasillo y se detuvo justo delante de él.

Esmeralda: Hola.

Zagato parecía mirarla con expresión recelosa. Algunos mechones le cubrían la frente mientras la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, como si no se fiara de la cordialidad que le demostraba. Esmeralda se sintió culpable, pero decidió desentenderse del sentimiento.

Zagato: Hola —replicó él al tiempo que echaba un vistazo por la casa, un gesto que hizo que Esmeralda contuviera el aliento—. ¿Qué pasa?

Esmeralda: Nada —contestó ella—. Estaba a punto de preparar la cena. A menos que estés cansado y quieras acostarte ahora mismo.

Zagato enarcó una ceja al percibir el deje esperanzado de su voz.

Zagato: Son las seis.

Esmeralda: Cierto. Bueno, supongo que tienes mucho trabajo que hacer, ¿verdad? Te subiré la comida al estudio si quieres.

A esas alturas Zagato parecía ya irritado.

Zagato: Ya he trabajado bastante por hoy. Quiero relajarme con una copa de vino y ver el partido.

Esmeralda: ¿Juegan los Mets?

Zagato: No lo sé. De todas formas no han pasado de fase y tampoco se clasificaron como los primeros de su liga. Los Yankees todavía tienen una oportunidad.

Esmeralda se removió, bastante molesta.

Esmeralda: Van demasiado alejados de los puestos de cabeza. No lo lograrán. Los Yankees no llegarán este año a la final.

Zagato soltó un suspiro impaciente.

Zagato: ¿Por qué no ves a los Mets arriba?

Esmeralda: Quiero la tele grande.

Zagato: Y yo.

Esmeralda se mostró muy gruñona. Se aferró a la emoción, agradecida por el hecho de que el miedo hubiera desaparecido. Le dio la espalda a Zagato y se marchó hacia la cocina.

Esmeralda: Bien, pues reclamo el favor que me debes.

Zagato colgó su abrigo negro de lana en el armario, pero se detuvo en el vano de la puerta. La observó sacar los ingredientes para la ensalada que después no iba a comerse y cortar la verdura que pensaba preparar en el wok. Después, se acercó al frigorífico, sacó una botella de vino y le sirvió una copa a Esmeralda.

Zagato: ¿Qué has dicho?

Esmeralda: Que reclamo el favor que me debes. Quiero ver a los Mets en la tele grande del salón. Quiero que tú te quedes arriba y veas allí el partido de los Yankees. Y no quiero escuchar ni un solo ruido. Ni un grito, ni un silbido, ni un « ¡Vamos, Yankees!». ¿Queda claro?

Cuando miró hacia atrás, Esmeralda vio que Zagato la observaba boquiabierto, como si le hubieran salido cuernos. Intentó no reparar en lo monísimo que estaba con la boca abierta y con esos increíbles hombros que tensaban la camisa gris. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser tan atractivo? Tanto las mangas de la camisa como el cuello seguían impecables a pesar de que la había llevado puesta durante todo el día. Los pantalones de color gris oscuro aún mantenían la raya, como si estuvieran recién planchados.

Se había desabrochado los botones de los puños y se había remangado, como acostumbraba a hacer.

Esmeralda se fijó en el vello que le cubría los brazos y esos dedos tan fuertes que aferraban la copa con fuerza. Se estremeció al pensar en que dichos dedos podían tocar muchas otras cosas. Intentó no comérselo con los ojos como si fuera una adolescente y siguió cortando las verduras.

Zagato: Estás loca. —Al parecer, Zagato necesitó recuperarse de la sorpresa porque tardó un rato en hablar—. Se supone que este tipo de favores se reserva para cosas muy importantes.

Esmeralda: Yo decido cuándo solicito el favor.

Zagato se acercó. Su calor corporal amenazaba con hacer trizas su cordura. Ansiaba apoyarse en su pecho y dejar que sus brazos le rodearan la cintura. Ansiaba sentir el apoyo de esos fuertes músculos y fingir que eran un matrimonio de verdad. Se darían el lote en la cocina y acabarían haciendo el amor en la recia mesa de roble, entre el vino y la pasta. Después compartirían la cena, hablarían tranquilamente y verían juntos el partido de los Mets. Se obligó a tragar saliva y a olvidar la fantasía.

Zagato: ¿Vas a solicitar el favor para ver un dichoso partido de béisbol?

Esmeralda: Ajá.

Esmeralda echó el ajo y los pimientos en el wok y Zagato se acercó un poco más, hasta tal punto que ella notó el roce de la hebilla del cinturón en la espalda. Pese a estar cubierta por la gruesa tela de los vaqueros, la idea de que pudiera tocarla de forma más íntima hizo que le temblaran las manos. Su cálido aliento le acarició la nuca al tiempo que apoyaba las manos en la encimera y la aprisionaba entre sus brazos.

Zagato: Los favores son algo valioso. ¿Quieres malgastar este en un ridículo partido que no tiene la menor relevancia?

Esmeralda: Para mí todos los partidos de los Mets son relevantes. Al contrario de lo que pasa para ustedes, que no los toman en serio porque se la tienen muy creído. Ganar es fácil para ustedes. Así que dan la victoria por sentada.

El le gruñó al oído:

Zagato: Yo no siempre gano.

Esmeralda se aferró al tema del béisbol.

Esmeralda: Mantienen la arrogancia incluso después de perder la final con los Sox. Ni siquiera les demuestran respeto a los demás equipos.

Zagato: No sabía que los pobres Yankees eran capaces de formar tanto alboroto.

Esmeralda: Son los seguidores, más que el equipo en sí. Nosotros, los seguidores de los Mets, sabemos lo que es perder. Y cada partido que ganamos es una pequeña victoria que sabemos apreciar y que celebramos en su justa medida. También somos más fieles.

Zagato: Ajá. ¿Te refieres a los seguidores o al equipo?

Esmeralda: ¿Ves? Te lo estás tomando a broma. Si perdieran más a menudo, serían un poquito más humildes. La victoria sería aún más dulce.

Zagato le colocó las manos en las caderas y se pegó a ella, de modo que sintió el roce de su erección.

Zagato: Tal vez tengas razón —lo oyó murmurar.

Soltó el cuchillo, que rebotó sobre la tabla de cortar. Acto seguido, Esmeralda se dio media vuelta, aunque acabó estrellándose contra su pecho. Zagato la agarró por los hombros y le levantó la barbilla. La tensión entre ellos crepitó. Esmeralda separó los labios, una invitación inconsciente motivada por su réplica.

Esmeralda: ¿Qué? —le preguntó.

Un brillo salvaje iluminó los ojos de Zagato.

Zagato: A lo mejor empiezo a apreciar las cosas que no puedo tener. —Le pasó un dedo por una mejilla y después trazó el borde de su labio inferior. Acto seguido, presionó el pulgar sobre el voluptuoso centro —. A lo mejor estoy aprendiendo lo que significa anhelar algo.

Esmeralda tenía la boca seca. Se pasó la lengua por los labios para humedecérselos, y la tensión sexual aumentó. Se encontraban al borde de realizar un descubrimiento trascendental que cambiaría la índole de su relación, y ella tenía que luchar contra su instinto, que le decía que diera un salto al vacío, fueran cuales fuesen las consecuencias.

De modo que se obligó a continuar con la extraña conversación.

Esmeralda: Entonces ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo? ¿Entiendes que los Mets son mejores?

El esbozó una sonrisa burlona, enseñándole sus blanquísimos dientes.

Zagato: No. Los Yankees son mejores. Si ganan, es por algo. —Y susurró contra sus labios—: Porque lo desean con más ganas. Esmeralda, si se desea algo con desesperación, al final acabas consiguiéndolo.

Esmeralda le dio un empujón en el pecho y se dio media vuelta, deseando poder clavar el cuchillo en otra cosa que no fuera la verdura. La típica arrogancia de un seguidor de los Yankees.

Esmeralda: Te avisaré cuando la cena esté preparada. Hasta entonces, espero que te quedes arriba.

La carcajada de Zagato resonó por la cocina. Nada más alejarse, Esmeralda sintió que el frío la envolvía. Contuvo el aliento mientras lo oía subir la escalinata, pero de momento los perros seguían en silencio.

Corrió hacia el salón, puso el partido en el televisor, subió el volumen y volvió a la sala de estar para echarles un vistazo a los animales.

El cobertor de lana estaba hecho trizas.

Se lo quitó al labrador negro que aún lo estaba mordisqueando y lo escondió en el cajón inferior de la cómoda. Como las hojas de periódico ya estaban sucias, las cambió por otras limpias, tras lo cual dejó unas cuantas sobre el sofá y la silla, a modo de precaución extra. Llenó los cuencos de agua y supuso que tendría que sacarlos de nuevo dentro de una hora más o menos, antes de acostarse.

Cerró la puerta, corrió hacia la cocina y terminó la cena mientras animaba a gritos a su equipo.

Zagato bajó a cenar, pero no tardó en regresar a la planta de arriba. Agotada por el engaño que estaba llevando a cabo, Esmeralda se juró que a partir de ese momento sería sincera con los encargados del refugio de animales.

Logró sacar a los perros en grupos pequeños durante las primeras horas de la noche.

Cuando el partido terminó y los Mets ganaron a los Marlins por cuatro a tres, se puso a bailar para celebrar la victoria, limpió la cocina, les echó un vistazo a los perros y subió la escalera para acostarse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y todo le daba vueltas, pero había ganado.

Tenía que levantarse a las cinco de la mañana para darles de comer a los animales, sacarlos a pasear y limpiarlo todo antes de que Zagato se fuera al trabajo.

La idea era espantosa, pero se duchó en un tiempo récord y se metió en la cama. Ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse un camisón. Se metió desnuda bajo el edredón y se quedó dormida.

Había alguien en la casa.

Zagato se sentó en la cama y aguzó el oído. Alguien estaba arañando una puerta. Como si quisiera abrir, pero no fuera capaz de insertar la llave en el ojo de la cerradura.

Salió de la cama y caminó descalzo hasta la puerta del dormitorio; la abrió una rendija. El pasillo estaba en silencio. Hasta que lo escuchó de nuevo.

Un murmullo. Casi como un gruñido.

Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda mientras sopesaba sus opciones. ¿Quién narices había entrado en su casa? La alarma no había saltado, lo que significaba que el ladrón la había desconectado. No tenía una pistola a mano, ni una botella, ni un palo. ¿Qué otras armas se usaban en estos casos? Un revólver, un candelabro, un cuchillo, una cuerda o una tubería de plomo.

Sería mejor llamar a la policía.

Enfiló el pasillo caminando de puntillas y pasó junto a la puerta de Esmeralda. Se detuvo y decidió que despertarla sería un error, ya que podría sufrir un ataque de pánico y convertirse en un objetivo para el intruso, algo con lo que prefería no lidiar. Su prioridad era mantenerla a salvo. Agarró un bate de béisbol del armario del pasillo, cogió el teléfono inalámbrico y marcó el número de la policía para denunciar un allanamiento de morada.

Después comenzó a bajar la escalera con la intención de darle una buena paliza a ese hijo de puta.

Se detuvo al bajar el último peldaño y se ocultó entre las sombras. Lo único que se escuchaba era el zumbido del frigorífico. Permaneció inmóvil un rato, recorriendo con la mirada las estancias vacías.

La puerta principal estaba bien cerrada, con la cadena y la alarma conectada. Qué raro. Si alguien la hubiera desconectado, la luz roja estaría apagada. Tal vez habían entrado por la puerta trasera, pero no había escuchado que rompieran los cristales. A menos que…

La puerta de la sala de estar se sacudió. Zagato se acercó a ella, manteniéndose pegado a la pared y con el bate en alto mientras contaba los segundos y deseaba que apareciera la policía. Aunque no fuera Clint Eastwood, se daría por satisfecho si podía atizarle un buen golpe.

Escuchó una respiración fuerte. Como si fueran jadeos. Un arañazo.

¿Qué narices era eso?

Se detuvo y aferró el pomo de la puerta. El subidón de adrenalina le había disparado el pulso. A fin de no perder el control, luchó contra el miedo. Levantó el bate, giró el pomo y abrió la puerta, estampándolo contra la pared.

Zagato: ¡Aaah!

A su lado pasó un grupo de perros. Dos, cuatro, seis, ocho. Un grupo de bichos peludos le rodeó las piernas. Perros con manchas, cachorros, adultos… todos ladrando y meneando los rabos, y con las lenguas fuera. Aunque seguía con el bate de béisbol en alto, los perros no se sentían amenazados. Al contrario, al ver a un humano en plena noche, todos parecían contentísimos y con muchas ganas de jugar.

Durante unos segundos se convenció de que era un sueño y de que se despertaría en su cama.

Después se convenció de que la escena era real.

Y supo que cometería un crimen.

Relacionado con su esposa.

La sala estaba destrozada. Había jirones de papel por todas partes. En la mullida moqueta se apreciaban manchas que no parecían de agua. Uno de los cojines del sofá tenía el relleno fuera. La única planta de la estancia estaba ladeada y uno de los cachorros estaba escarbando en la tierra. La enciclopedia Anales de arquitectura estaba toda mordisqueada.

Zagato cerró los ojos y contó hasta tres. Después los abrió de nuevo.

Acto seguido, llamó a su mujer a grito pelado.

Esmeralda apareció al instante, obviamente aterrada. Al ver el problema que se le había presentado, intentó retroceder, pero, como iba corriendo, se resbaló y acabó dándose de bruces contra Zagato. El impacto hizo que expulsara el aire de los pulmones con fuerza y que se aferrara a sus hombros para guardar el equilibrio mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Zagato supo que ella era consciente del peligro que corría. Esos ojazos estaban totalmente abiertos por el miedo, al tiempo que retrocedía y extendía los brazos al frente como si quisiera repeler un ataque. Zagato apenas fue consciente del gesto. Estaba demasiado concentrado intentando ver algo a través de la neblina roja que lo cubría todo.

Una pata peluda lo golpeó en la entrepierna. Tras apartarla, preguntó con voz furiosa:

Zagato: ¿Qué narices está pasando?

Ella dio un respingo.

Esmeralda: Zagato, lo siento. No sabía qué hacer porque me llamaron del refugio diciéndome que estaban a tope y me pidieron que me quedara con algunos esta noche, así que no pude decirles que no. Zagato, no podía negarme porque los habrían dormido. Verás, es que a los refugios de animales les cuesta la vida misma conseguir dinero ahora mismo. Pero sé que odias a los animales, así que se me ocurrió que podrían pasar la noche aquí, tranquilitos, y llevarlos a otro sitio por la mañana.

Zagato: ¿Pensaste que podías ocultarme una habitación llena de perros?

Zagato intentaba controlar la ira con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, se percató de que subía la voz poco a poco y entonces comprendió por qué los trogloditas arrastraban a las mujeres del pelo.

Era consciente de que Esmeralda lo observaba para intentar adivinar cuál sería su reacción. Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior mientras daba saltitos apoyando el peso del cuerpo primero en un pie y luego en otro, como si estuviera devanándose los sesos en busca de una explicación que no acabara enfureciéndolo todavía más.

De repente, uno de los perros le dejó un hueso en el pie. Al mirar hacia abajo vio al animal, que lo observaba con la lengua fuera y meneando el rabo.

Esmeralda: Quiere que se lo tires —señaló.

Zagato la miró echando chispas por los ojos.

Zagato: Sé muy bien lo que quiere el dichoso perro. No soy imbécil. Al contrario de lo que tú crees, claro está. Has solicitado tu favor para encerrarme arriba de modo que no me enterara de lo que estaba pasando. —Se percató de que la expresión de Esmeralda se tornaba culpable—. Esmeralda, se te da genial eso de mentir. No sabía hasta qué punto.

Ella abandonó la actitud temerosa y se enderezó, descalza como estaba.

Esmeralda: ¡Tenía que mentirte! ¡Estoy viviendo con un hombre que odia a los animales y que prefiere ver a esos cachorritos inocentes en la cámara de gas antes que permitir que le desordenen la casa!

El apretó los dientes y soltó un insulto.

Zagato: No intentes echarme la culpa a mí, linda. Ni siquiera lo hablaste conmigo, te has limitado a meter a un montón de perros en la sala de estar. ¿Has visto lo que han hecho? ¿Dónde está el cobertor naranja de lana?

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó, frustrada.

Esmeralda: ¡Debería haber imaginado que te preocuparían más tus ridículas posesiones materiales! Eres como ese hombre de Chitty Chitty Bang Bang que encerraba a los niños para que la ciudad estuviera limpia y tranquila, ¿lo recuerdas? No quiera Dios que las cosas no estén tan ordenadas como tú quieres que estén. Cada cosa debe estar en su sitio. Hay que asegurarse de que el cobertor de lana no se estropee.

Zagato sabía que su genio estaba a punto de estallar.

Y estalló.

Apretó los puños y soltó un grito que debió de gustarles a los perros, ya que se pusieron a aullar al mismo tiempo mientras saltaban en torno a sus pies, formando un torbellino de patas, lenguas y rabos.

Zagato: ¡Chitty Chitty Bang Bang! ¡Estás loca! Deberían encerrarte en un manicomio. Me has mentido, me has destrozado la casa y encima me comparas con el malo de una película infantil, porque no eres capaz de ser una persona normal ni de comportarte como una adulta responsable y pedirme disculpas.

Ella se puso de puntillas y replicó, muy cerca de su cara:

Esmeralda: Lo he intentado, pero insistes en actuar de forma irracional.

La agarró por los brazos. Sintió el roce de algo sedoso mientras la zarandeaba con suavidad.

Zagato: ¿Irracional? ¡Irracional! ¡Es de madrugada, acabo de encontrarme con una habitación llena de perros y tú te pones a hablar de una película absurda!

Esmerlda: No es absurda. ¿Por qué no puedes ser como Ralph Kramden en la serie The Honeymooners? Bien que era un poco irritante, pero salvó a todos los perros de un refugio cuando descubrió que iban a matarlos. ¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco más compasivo?

Zagato: ¿Ahora me vienes con The Honeymooners? Hasta aquí hemos llegado, no aguanto más. ¡Vas a coger a todos estos perros y a llevarlos de vuelta al refugio porque, como no lo hagas, Esmeralda, te prometo que los llevo yo!

Esmeralda: No lo haré.

Zagato: Lo harás.

Esmeralda: Oblígame.

Zagato: ¿Que te obligue? ¡Que te obligue!

Apretó con los dedos la sedosa tela mientras se esforzaba por mantener el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. Cuando por fin se tranquilizó un poco, parpadeó y miró hacia abajo.

Y en ese momento se percató de que su mujer estaba desnuda. La bata de color verde lima que llevaba se le había deslizado por los hombros y se le había abierto por la parte delantera. El cinturón estaba en el suelo. Aunque esperaba atisbar un trocito de encaje de algún picardías sensual, se encontró con mucho más.

¡Por Dios, era perfecta!

Ni un centímetro de tela estropeaba la perfección de su cálida piel morena. Tenía unos pechos generosos, ideales para las manos de un hombre, con unos pezones del color de las fresas maduras que le suplicaban que los lamiera. Sus caderas tenían la forma del tradicional reloj de arena que tantos artistas habían plasmado en sus obras, en vez de ser huesudas como dictaba la moda actual. Sus piernas eran kilométricas. Unas diminutas bragas rojas le impidieron ver la única parte de ese cuerpo que estaba cubierta.

Se quedó sin palabras. Dejó de respirar y de repente expulsó el aire como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Esmeralda estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero guardó silencio al percatarse del cambio en su expresión. Zagato supo cuál fue el momento exacto en el que ella comprendió que se le había abierto la bata. El momento exacto en el que ella comprendió que estaba prácticamente desnuda delante de él. La vio abrir la boca por el espanto mientras trataba de cerrarse la bata, una vez recuperada la cordura.

Zagato usó las décimas de segundo de las que dispuso para tomar una decisión.

Cuando vio que Esmeralda intentaba aferrar la bata para colocársela, se lo impidió. Inclinó la cabeza y se apoderó de sus labios. La sorpresa la inmovilizó, y Zagato decidió aprovecharlo a su favor. Con un certero movimiento introdujo la lengua entre esos carnosos labios y se dispuso a explorar su ardiente, suave y femenino interior. Ebrio por su sabor, le acarició la lengua con una urgencia febril, suplicándole de esa forma que le devolviera el beso.

Y Esmeralda lo hizo.

De buena gana.

Como si se tratara de una puerta que alguien echara abajo de una patada, ambos perdieron el control, y Zagato tuvo la impresión de que incluso escuchaba el golpe. Esmeralda separó los labios y le devolvió el beso con voracidad, al tiempo que emitía un gemido gutural. Zagato la apoyó contra la pared y la retó a devolverle cada roce de su lengua mientras ella lo abrazaba y arqueaba la espalda. La posición hizo que sus pechos se elevaran, como si se los ofreciera. Zagato creyó que todo le daba vueltas, embriagado por su sabor. Le rodeó los pechos con las manos, tras lo cual comenzó a frotar esos endurecidos pezones con el pulgar. El deseo de saborearla, de explorarla por completo, lo enloqueció. Los perros seguían correteando alrededor de sus piernas, si bien sus ladridos eran un lejano sonido de fondo debido al rugido de la sangre en sus oídos.

Zagato se apartó de sus labios para mordisquearle el cuello. La caricia hizo que Esmeralda se estremeciera, momento que él aprovechó para inclinar la cabeza y soltar un murmullo satisfecho, tras lo cual se dispuso a darse un festín con sus pechos. Le lamió con suavidad un pezón y lo mordisqueó, logrando que ella se retorciera, atrapada contra la pared, y le pidiera más. Animado por su reacción, separó los labios, se metió el pezón rosado en la boca y lo succionó con fuerza al tiempo que deslizaba las manos por la espalda y la cogía por el trasero. La tenía tan dura que le palpitaba, suplicándole que la poseyera en ese mismo momento.

Esmeralda: Zagato…

Zagato: No me digas que me pare —la interrumpió él, alzando la vista.

La miró de arriba abajo. Tenía los pechos húmedos por sus lametones y los pezones enhiestos. Se estremecía por entero. Había separado los labios, que estaban hinchados por sus besos, y jadeaba como si le costara trabajo respirar. El azul de sus ojos estaba oscurecido por el deseo y lo miraba de forma penetrante. Pasó un segundo mientras Zagato aguardaba. Apenas un instante. O un siglo.

Esmeralda: No te pares —dijo ella, que le agarró la cabeza y tiró de él para besarlo.

Zagato capturó sus labios con ferocidad, como si estuviera preso y ella fuera su último sorbo de libertad. Se dejó arrastrar por la dulzura de su cuerpo hasta que…

— ¡Policía!

El aullido de las sirenas se coló poco a poco en el mundo sensual que habían creado. Alguien llamaba con insistencia a la puerta… al tiempo que unos haces de luz intermitentes iluminaban la casa a través de las ventanas. Los perros comenzaron a ladrar con más fuerza.

Zagato se apartó a trompicones de Esmeralda, como si despertara de un largo estupor. Ella parpadeó y después, con gestos casi mecánicos, cogió la bata. Zagato se volvió y caminó hacia la puerta. Una vez allí, desconectó la alarma y se demoró un instante con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

Zagato: ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a Esmeralda.

Ella no paraba de temblar, pero logró contestar:

Esmeralda: Sí.

Al otro lado de la puerta, se encontró con un policía de uniforme. Los ojos vidriosos de Zagato y su evidente erección debieron de resultarle sospechosos al agente, que inspeccionó el interior del vestíbulo con la mirada hasta posarse sobre una mujer vestida con una bata y rodeada por un grupo de perros. La escena hizo que enfundara su arma.

Agente: Señor, ha informado usted de un allanamiento.

Zagato se preguntó si ese momento se convertiría en el más bochornoso de su vida hasta la fecha.

Mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo alborotado, se esforzó por recuperar el uso de la razón y de la lógica.

Zagato: Cierto. Lo siento, agente, es que ha habido un error. Por favor, pase.

Sabía que si no lo dejaba entrar, el agente sospecharía. El policía comprobó con un rápido vistazo que la mujer parecía normal y que los perros no trataban de protegerla de un loco, tras lo cual ladeó la cabeza y la saludó:

Agente: Señora…

Ella tragó saliva.

Esmeralda: Agente, lo siento mucho. —Acto seguido, intentó explicar lo sucedido, como si supiera que Zagato tenía la mente abotargada—. Mi marido pensó que alguien había entrado en la casa, pero ha sido culpa mía. Resulta que esta tarde escondí a todos estos perros en la sala de estar con la esperanza de que él no los descubriera, y al escuchar el ruido que han debido de hacer ha pensado que había un intruso.

Zagato cerró los ojos.

Definitivamente el momento era muy bochornoso.

Trató de interrumpirla y dijo:

Zagato: Esmeralda, ¿y si nos…?

Esmeralda: No, Zagato, déjame terminar. Verá, agente, a mi marido no le gustan los animales y yo colaboro de vez en cuando con el refugio de animales, dando alojamiento temporal a perros abandonados, pero esta vez no quería que él lo descubriera, así que intenté hacerlo a sus espaldas y meterlos en un lugar donde él no los viera.

El policía asintió con la cabeza educadamente.

Agente: ¿No se percató usted de que tenía una habitación llena de perros, señor?

Zagato apretó los dientes, frustrado.

Zagato: Ella me obligó a quedarme en la planta de arriba.

Agente: Entiendo.

Esmeralda: Pero, de todas formas, mi marido escuchó algo y llamó a la policía.

Cuando intenté ver qué pasaba, él ya había descubierto a los perros y se enfadó y empezó a gritar y, cuando bajé, tuvimos una discusión y luego ha llegado usted.

El policía vio el bate de béisbol en el suelo.

Agente: Señor, ¿ha intentado detener a un intruso con un simple bate de béisbol?

Zagato se preguntó por qué de repente se sentía como si fuera el acusado. Se encogió de hombros.

Zagato: Aunque llamé a la policía, se me ocurrió que podía intentar detener al intruso.

Agente: ¿No tiene una pistola?

Zagato: No.

Agente: Le recomiendo que llame a la policía la próxima vez que crea que alguien ha entrado en su casa y que, después, se encierre con su mujer en una habitación y espere a que lleguemos.

Aunque le salía humo por las orejas, Zagato se las arregló para asentir con la cabeza.

Zagato: Por supuesto.

El policía anotó algo en su cuadernillo.

Agente: Señora, ¿estarán usted y los perros bien durante el resto de la noche?

Esmeralda: Sí, por supuesto.

Agente: En ese caso, me voy. Antes les haré unas preguntas para el informe. —Tras anotar la información esencial, se detuvo para darle unas palmaditas al labrador negro en la cabeza. Esbozó una sonrisa—.Son muy hermosos. Está haciendo usted una labor extraordinaria, señora Ryan. No me gustaría que sacrificaran a estos animales.

Esmeralda sonrió de oreja a oreja, vestida tan solo con su bata verde lima y con todo el pelo alborotado.

Esmeralda: Gracias.

Agente: Buenas noches.

El agente se marchó tras despedirse con un gesto de cabeza.

Zagato cerró la puerta y se volvió para enfrentarse a su mujer.

Esmeralda no estaba dispuesta a esperar a que él se explicara. Estaba convencida de que ya tenía una larga lista de excusas en la punta de la lengua. Se había desconcertado y había perdido el control. La falta de sueño lo había instado a besarla y a mandar al cuerno las consecuencias. Después de que la policía apareciera de repente, cayendo sobre él como un jarro de agua fría, seguro que había reflexionado al respecto y había decidido que a ninguno de los dos le convenía echar un polvo. Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo acordado. Al fin y al cabo, era un matrimonio de conveniencia.

Al fin y al cabo, no era real.

La neblina sexual se había evaporado, y la había dejado con un dolor sordo y molesto. El policía era el Destino. La Madre Tierra por fin le había echado una mano para ayudarla.

Zagato: Esmeralda…

Esmeralda: No.

Levantó una mano y Zagato guardó silencio, a la espera.

Esmeralda supo en ese momento que las emociones que le provocaba Zagato Ryan eran muy peligrosas.

Eran sentimientos reales y complicados. Se enfrentó a la verdad como si fuera una cucharada de jarabe amargo y asumió los hechos con entereza. Si se acostaba con él, las cosas se complicarían mucho para ella, pero para Zagato todo seguiría igual. Ella se enamoraría y él se lo pasaría en grande. Ella acabaría con el corazón destrozado después del año de convivencia y él se largaría sin mirar atrás.

Sin embargo, reparó en otro detalle que le golpeó la cabeza como si fuera un ladrillazo.

Si Zagato se lo pedía, se acostaría con él.

Estuvo a punto de estremecerse por la vergüenza. Cuando él la tocaba, era incapaz de controlarse porque se le revolucionaban las hormonas. Ni siquiera podía prometer que no fuera a claudicar en el futuro. Sin embargo, había algo que tenía muy claro: solo se acostaría con su marido si él se lo suplicaba. Quería verlo loco de deseo por ella, tan excitado y caliente que una simple caricia lo hiciera perder el control. Como había sucedido esa noche. No quería que se escudara tras excusas como el genio, la falta de sueño o el alcohol. Quería que el sexo con él fuera fabuloso, natural y apasionado, que Zagato tuviera las ideas claras y la mente puesta en ella. No en Alanís. No en el fin del celibato.

Quería que la deseara solo a ella.

Esa sería la gota que colmaría el vaso para ella. Porque esa noche tenía claro que Zagato no estaba convencido de querer meterse en la cama con su mujer.

Se felicitó por ser tan lógica como él. Si no podían echar un polvo, tendría que seguir alejándolo de ella, caminando por la delgada línea que separaba la amistad del deseo. Ya estaba cansada de luchar.

De modo que decidió ser honesta, más o menos. Al fin y al cabo, nada como endulzar la medicina para que entrara mejor.

Esmeralda: Zagato, lo siento. —Se enderezó y usó la dignidad como si fuera una capa envolvente—. Me equivoqué al esconderte la presencia de todos los perros. Lo limpiaré todo y los llevaré de vuelta al refugio por la mañana. Si alguna vez necesitan de nuevo mi ayuda, te lo diré y estoy segura de que podremos arreglarlo.

Zagato: Esmeralda…

Ella lo interrumpió, ya que no quería detenerse.

Esmeralda: Y sobre lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, tranquilo. Yo también me dejé llevar por el momento, como tú, y tengo entendido que de la ira a la pasión solo hay un paso. Además, seamos sinceros, los dos estamos frustrados en el terreno sexual. Es normal que pasen estas cosas. Y no quiero hablar del tema. Estoy harta de analizar nuestro matrimonio de conveniencia. Solo nos une el dinero, así que tenemos que ceñirnos al contrato. ¿Bien?

Zagato se esforzó por mantener la compostura mientras escuchaba el sermón de su mujer. El hormigueo que sentía en la espalda le dejó claro que Esmeralda estaba ocultando muchas cosas. Sabía que las tornas podían cambiar por completo si se desmarcaba aunque solo fuera un paso del camino de la lógica.

Apartó sus pensamientos y la miró. A medida que pasaban los días le parecía cada vez más hermosa.

Sus ojos, su sonrisa y su corazón irradiaban luz. Sus conversaciones abrían puertas que hasta entonces él había pensado que estaban cerradas, y el resultado era una extraña marea emocional con la que no se sentía cómodo. Con la que jamás se sentiría cómodo. Esmeralda era una mujer que necesitaba una relación estable. Demonios, se merecía una relación estable. Y él solo podía ofrecerle sexo y amistad. No amor.

Había tomado esa decisión hacía ya muchos años. De lo contrario, el costo sería demasiado grande.

Así que fue testigo, con una mezcla de emociones y bastante arrepentimiento, del momento en el que el frágil vínculo que los unía se rompió de nuevo.

Se obligó a asentir con la cabeza y a esbozar una sonrisa.

Zagato: Disculpas y explicación aceptadas. Se acabaron los análisis.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero mantuvo una expresión distante.

Esmeralda: Me alegro. ¿Por qué no subes mientras yo limpio todo esto?

Zagato: Te ayudaré.

Esmeralda: Prefiero hacerlo sola.

Zagato caminó hasta la escalera y se fijó en el sabueso acurrucado en el rincón. Era muy alargado, tenía el pelaje amarillento y una cara feísima. En sus ojos descubrió el reflejo de su propio pasado: mucho dolor y soledad. Tenía el pelo enredado y no meneaba el rabo, que descansaba en el suelo.

Definitivamente, era un solitario, como un niño grande en un orfanato, rodeado de bebés hermosos.

Seguramente lo habían atrapado intentando robar comida. Seguramente no tenía familia, ni hijos, ni amigos. El perro se mantuvo inmóvil al pie de la escalinata y lo siguió con la mirada mientras él subía.

Recordó el verano que encontró un perro abandonado en el bosque. Estaba hambriento, con el pelo sucio y sin brillo, y una mirada desesperada. Lo llevó a casa y le dio agua y comida. Al final, sus cuidados le devolvieron la salud y así se ganó su amistad.

Durante un tiempo logró mantenerlo escondido de su madre, ya que la casa era muy grande, y el ama de llaves le prometió guardar el secreto. Hasta que un día volvió a casa y, cuando fue a buscarlo, descubrió que su padre había vuelto de su viaje a las islas Caimán. Supo de inmediato que el perro había desaparecido. Al enfrentarse a su padre, Jed Ryan se echó a reír y le dio un empujón.

Jed: Niño, en esta casa no se admite perdedores. Ahora bien, si quieres un perro de verdad, como un pastor alemán… Ese chucho no servía para nada y encima se ha cagado dentro de casa. Me he deshecho de él.

Su padre se marchó y Zagato aprendió de nuevo la enseñanza. No debe crear lazos sentimentales jamás.

Se pasó todos los días pensando en los días en ese perro. Al final, encerró su recuerdo en un lugar donde no volviera a molestarlo.

Hasta ese momento.

Zagato titubeó por segunda vez esa noche, ya que ansiaba arriesgarse, pero temía demasiado las posibles consecuencias. El corazón le latía rebosante de anhelo, intranquilidad y confusión. Sin embargo, siguió subiendo y les dio la espalda a su esposa y al perro al cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio.


	9. Chapter 9 Tencion Sexual

8 Tención Sexual

Zagato estaba en el porche trasero con la vista clavada en las barcas que se mecían en el agua. Una sucesión de olas furiosas rompían contra la orilla, anunciando el invierno. El anaranjado atardecer combatía la amenazante oscuridad y enmarcaba el arco de luces del puente de Newburgh-Beacon.

Zagato metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de su traje de Armani y tomó una honda bocanada de aire fresco. La tranquilidad se apoderó de él mientras observaba sus queridas montañas y una vez más supo que ese era su lugar.

Diez años antes, toda la zona cercana al río estaba infestada de camellos y de adictos al crack. Las preciosas orillas se encontraban llenas de basura y los elegantes edificios de ladrillo estaban vacíos, mientras que sus ventanas rotas gritaban pidiendo auxilio. A la postre, los inversores reconocieron el potencial de la zona y comenzaron a invertir dinero en el proyecto soñado de renovación.

Zagato y su tío estuvieron muy pendientes del desarrollo de dicho proyecto y esperaron su oportunidad. De alguna manera, ambos sospechaban que esta llegaría tarde o temprano y que Dreamscape podría conseguir beneficios en la zona. El primer valiente en abrir un bar consiguió atraer a un grupo nuevo de personas que querían tomarse una cerveza con unas alitas de pollo mientras contemplaban las gaviotas. A medida que la policía se iba desplegando por el lugar, se incrementaron los proyectos de limpieza por parte de varias organizaciones sin ánimo de lucro. Los últimos cinco años, el proyecto habían captado el interés de los inversores. Los restaurantes y el spa que Zagato quería construir cambiarían para siempre el valle del río Hudson. Y sabía que él estaba destinado a construirlos.

Recordó el encuentro con Hyoshi Komo. Por fin había cerrado el trato. Solo un hombre se interponía entre su sueño y él.

Clef Conté. Soltó un insulto mientras observaba el atardecer. Hyoshi había accedido a concederle el contrato solo si Clef Conté le daba el visto bueno. Si no podía convencer a Conté de que él era el hombre indicado para el trabajo, Hyoshi escogería a otro arquitecto y Dreamscape no tendría la menor oportunidad.

No podía permitir que eso sucediera.

Había viajado muchísimo por el mundo para imbuirse de inspiración arquitectónica. Había contemplado las cúpulas doradas de Florencia y las elegantes torres de París. Había contemplado islas exóticas impolutas, la majestuosidad de los Alpes suizos y las áridas rocas talladas del Gran Cañón.

A sus ojos, nada se equiparaba a esas montañas, nada se le acercaba ni en su cabeza ni en su corazón.

Esbozó una sonrisa desdeñosa al reconocer la emotividad de semejante pensamiento. La sonrisa no desapareció de sus labios.

Observó las vistas un buen rato, mientras repasaba mentalmente los problemas con su mujer, con el contrato y con Conté, pero seguía sin ocurrírsele nada. Su móvil sonó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Aceptó la llamada sin mirar quién era.

Zagato: Diga.

Alanís: ¿Zagato?

Se mordió la lengua para no soltar una barbaridad.

Zagato: Alanís, ¿qué quieres?

Ella hizo una pausa antes de contestar:

Alanís: Tengo que verte. Necesito discutir algo muy importante contigo y no puedo hacerlo por teléfono.

Zagato: Estoy en el río. ¿Por qué no vas mañana a mi despacho?

Alanís: ¿Junto al embarcadero?

Zagato: Sí, pero…

Alanís: Voy para allá. Llegaré en diez minutos.

Y colgó.

Zagato: Maldición, lo que me faltaba… —masculló.

Repasó con rapidez sus alternativas y se recordó que tenía derecho a marcharse. Pero después lo asaltó el sentimiento de culpa. Alanís podría seguir molesta por el hecho de que hubiera cortado con ella de forma tan abrupta. Tal vez necesitaba gritarle y desahogarse un poco más. Sabía que las mujeres preferían cerrar las etapas y que tenían cierta vena competitiva. Seguramente Alanís se estuviera tirando de los pelos porque consideraba que Esmeralda se lo había arrebatado.

De modo que decidió esperar y escuchar su sermón, dispuesto a disculparse y seguir con su vida. Un cuarto de hora después, Alanís apareció.

La vio bajarse de su Mercedes biplaza color plata. Se acercó a él con una confianza y una elegancia que deslumbraba a los hombres. Zagato admiró de forma desapasionada la camiseta negra que dejaba al descubierto su vientre plano y que mostraba el piercing que llevaba en el ombligo. Unos ajustados vaqueros de cintura baja se ceñían a sus caderas, adornados por un estrecho cinturón de cuero negro.

La gravilla crujió bato sus botas negras de tacón bajo hasta que se detuvo delante de él. En esos rojísimos labios apareció un puchero la mar de ensayado.

Alanís: Zagato —echaba chispas por los ojos, pero su voz era gélida—, me alegro de verte.

Él la saludó con un gesto de cabeza.

Zagato: ¿Qué pasa?

Alanís: Necesito un consejo. Me han ofrecido un contrato para Lace Cosmetics.

Zagato: Es una gran empresa, Alanís. Enhorabuena. ¿Qué problema hay?

Ella se inclinó hacia delante. El carísimo perfume de Chanel flotó en el aire.

Alanís: Es un contrato de dos años, pero tendría que mudarme a California. —Sus ojos adoptaron la mezcla justa de inocencia y de deseo—. Mi casa está aquí. Detesto esa mentalidad al estilo de los Vigilantes de la playa. Siempre he sido una neoyorquina de pro, como tú.

En alguna parte del cerebro de Zagato comenzó a sonar una alarma.

Zagato: Debes tomar la decisión sola. Lo nuestro ha acabado. Estoy casado.

Alanís: Lo nuestro era real. Creo que te asustaste y te abalanzaste sobre la primera mujer a la que podías controlar.

El meneó la cabeza con cierta tristeza.

Zagato: Lo siento, pero no es verdad. Tengo que irme.

Alanís: ¡Espera!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Alanís se pegó a su pecho, salvando los escasos centímetros que los separaban, y le echó los brazos al cuello mientras se frotaba contra él. «¡Dios!»

Alanís: Echo de menos esto —murmuró ella—. Sabes que somos geniales en la cama. Casado o no, te deseo. Y tú me deseas.

Zagato: Alanís…

Alanís: Te lo demostraré.

Lo instó a bajar la cabeza para besarlo en los labios y Zagato contó con un segundo para decidir qué narices hacer. ¿La apartaba y seguía el contrato a pies juntillas? ¿O aprovechaba la oportunidad para averiguar hasta qué punto lo controlaba su mujer?

De repente, pensó en Esmeralda. Tensó los hombros e intentó apartarse, pero el demonio burlón de su interior comenzó a susurrarle una advertencia. Su mujer no era real, solo una imagen fugaz que acabaría rompiéndose y que le provocaría un enorme dolor, recordándole que nada duraba para siempre. Alanís lo haría olvidar. Alanís lo haría recordar. Alanís lo obligaría a enfrentarse a la realidad de su matrimonio.

La realidad de que no se trataba de un matrimonio real.

De modo que aprovechó la oportunidad y se apoderó de sus labios, bebiendo de ellos tal como hacía en el pasado. El sabor de Alanís le invadió la boca mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda en clara invitación para que la llevara al coche y la tomara allí mismo, y durante un breve lapso de tiempo se libraría de la frustración y el anhelo que sentía por otra persona.

Estuvo a punto de sucumbir a sus deseos, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de otra cosa.

Actuaba de forma automática cuando antes lo hacía por el deseo. En ese momento solo sentía una leve excitación, que parecía ridícula en comparación con la abrumadora reacción que provocaba una sola de las caricias de Esmeralda. El sabor de Alanís no lo complacía, sus pechos no le llenaban las manos y sus caderas eran demasiado huesudas.

En ese momento comprendió que no era Esmeralda, que nunca sería Esmeralda, y que no quería conformarse con eso.

Se apartó de ella.

Alanís tardó un poco en aceptar su rechazo. La rabia se apoderó de sus facciones antes de que pudiera tranquilizarse.

Zagato intentó disculparse, pero ella lo interrumpió.

Alanís: Aquí pasa algo, Zagato. No me encajan las piezas.-Alanís irguió la espalda con expresión digna y ofendida. Zagato sabía que era un gesto para provocar el efecto más dramático posible. Era otra cosa que la distinguía de Esmeralda. —Te voy a contar mi teoría: tenías que casarte rápido por algún acuerdo comercial y ella te venía bien. —Alanís se echó a reír al ver su expresión sorprendida—. Está jugando contigo, Zagato. No podrás librarte de este matrimonio sin un hijo o sin desprenderte de un buen pellizco de tu fortuna, da igual lo que te haya dicho. Tu peor pesadilla se hará realidad. —Puso cara de asco—. Acuérdate de lo que te estoy diciendo cuando ella te salte con un «Vaya, un fallo lo tiene cualquiera». —Se alejó hacia el coche y se detuvo con una mano en la puerta—. Buena suerte. Voy a aceptar el trabajo de California. Pero si me necesitas, llámame.

Se metió en el coche y se marchó.

Zagato sintió un escalofrío en la espalda que no anunciaba nada bueno. Pondría la mano en el fuego por Esmeralda, confiaba en ella y sabía que jamás intentaría engañarlo para conseguir más dinero, porque ¿quién se casaba con un multimillonario y solo pedía ciento cincuenta mil dólares? Alanís estaba cabreada porque no había podido retenerlo, eso era todo.

Dio un respingo al pensar en su beso. Su primera idea fue olvidar todo el asunto. Pero tenía que ser sincero con su mujer. Le explicaría que Alanís y él se habían reunido en un lugar público junto al río, que ella había iniciado el beso y que se iba a mudar a California. Fin de la historia. Mantendría la calma y sería racional. Esmeralda no tenía motivos para ponerse celosa. Tal vez se molestara un poco, pero un beso se podía pasar por alto sin problemas.

Al menos, ese beso.

Otros eran mucho más difíciles de olvidar.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, echó a andar hacia el coche y volvió a casa.

Esmeralda cerró los ojos y luchó contra una desesperación agotadora.

Estaba sentada en su destartalado Escarabajo amarillo, con las ventanillas subidas y Prince sonando a todo volumen en la radio. El aparcamiento del banco se vació a medida que los cinco minutos se convertían en una hora y seguían avanzando. Clavó la mirada al otro lado del parabrisas e intentó reprimir el amargo regusto que le dejaba en la boca el fracaso y la decepción que le carcomía el estómago.

Nada de préstamo.

Otra vez.

Sí, Locos por los Libros tenía muy buenas perspectivas y por fin estaba consiguiendo beneficios.

Pero al banco no le hacía mucha ilusión invertir más dinero en su negocio cuando acababa de pagar sus deudas y no contaba con un aval ni con ahorros que la respaldaran. Pensó en su episodio preferido de Sexo en Nueva York y se preguntó cuántos pares de zapatos tenía. Pero después se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía tantos.

Por su puesto, su mister Big en realidad era su marido y le concederían el préstamo con un pequeño cambio en la solicitud. Se preguntó si estaría siendo tonta y demasiado orgullosa al no utilizar el contacto, y estuvo a punto de salir del coche.

A potísimo. Soltó un suspiro triste. Un trato era un trato, y ella ya había recibido el dinero. Acababa de regresar a la casilla de salida. Estaba atada durante un año a un hombre al que ni siquiera le caía bien… pero que de vez en cuando quería acostarse con ella hasta que se le aclaraban las ideas.

Y ella estaba tiesa.

Sí, claro, le había tocado la lotería.

Soltó un insulto, arrancó el motor y metió la carta de denegación en la guantera. La idea inicial no había cambiado. No usaría el dinero de Zagato para medrar en su vida profesional cuando su relación era temporal. Debía conseguir ese préstamo por sí sola. Si utilizaba a Zagato, la cafetería no le pertenecería en realidad. No. Esperaría otro año, acumularía más beneficios y lo volvería a intentar. Tampoco tenía que suicidarse o deprimirse por un pequeño contratiempo.

El sentimiento de culpa le comía las entrañas. Las mentiras ya sumaban una verdadera montaña.

Primero les había mentido a sus padres. Y después a Zagato. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que no iba a expandir el negocio cuando ya había firmado el cheque? Y sus padres creían que nadaba en la abundancia. Le preguntarían a Zagato cuándo iba a empezar con el proyecto para Locos por los Libros.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué no iba a ayudar a su mujer con el negocio?

El complicado castillo de naipes se tambaleaba y amenazaba con desplomarse.

Volvió a casa envuelta en una nube de pesar y aparcó junto al coche de Zagato. Ojalá hubiera preparado la cena, pensó. Sin embargo, después se dio cuenta de que solo podría comerse una ensalada, porque se había saltado la dieta en el almuerzo con una deliciosa y grasienta hamburguesa doble y un paquete grande de patatas fritas.

Su mal humor empeoró aún más.

Cuando entró, la casa era un oasis que olía a ajo, a hierbas aromáticas y a tomates. Soltó el bolso en el sofá, se quitó los zapatos y se levantó la falda para quitarse las medias antes de entrar en la cocina.

Esmeralda: ¿Qué haces?

Zagato se volvió hacia ella.

Zagato: Preparando la cena.

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Esmeralda: Solo quiero una ensalada.

Zagato: Ya está lista. Está en el frigorífico, enfriándose. ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?

Le irritó que usara un tono de voz tan agradable.

Esmeralda: Genial.

Zagato: Vaya, vaya, ¿tan bien te ha ido?

Esmeralda pasó de él y se sirvió un enorme vaso de agua. El agua y la lechuga seca combinaban a la perfección.

Esmeralda: ¿Le has dado de comer al pez?

Zagato removió la salsa que burbujeaba en la olla y el olor hizo que Esmeralda salivara. No acababa de entender cómo era posible que hubiera aprendido a cocinar como una abuela italiana, pero las circunstancias comenzaban a irritarla de verdad. Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué clase de marido volvía a casa del trabajo y preparaba una cena digna de un chef? ¡No era normal!

Zagato añadió los espaguetis a la olla.

Zagato: Pues ha sido algo muy curioso, la verdad. Porque imagínate la sorpresa que me he llevado al entrar en el despacho y encontrarme no con un pez en una pecera pequeña, sino con un acuario enorme lleno de peces.

La sangre de Esmeralda hervía por la necesidad de una buena discusión.

Esmeralda: Otto se sentía solo y tú estabas cometiendo crueldad animal. Estaba aislado. Ahora tiene amigos y un lugar donde nadar.

Zagato: Sí, con unos túneles muy monos y piedras y algas para jugar al escondite con sus amigos.

Esmeralda: Estás siendo sarcástico.

Zagato: Y tú estás muy gruñona.

Esmeralda golpeó la mesa con el vaso. El agua resbaló por el borde. Con un giro beligerante, soltó el vaso y se dirigió al mueble bar para servirse un whisky. El líquido le quemó la garganta y le calmó los nervios. De reojo vio que a Zagato le temblaban un poco los hombros, pero al mirarlo con suspicacia no detectó el menor indicio de que estuviera riéndose de ella.

Esmeralda: He tenido un mal día.

Zagato: ¿Quieres hablar del tema?

Esmeralda: No. Y tampoco voy a comer espaguetis.

Zagato: Bien.

Zagato la dejó tranquila mientras se tomaba otro vaso de whisky y comenzaba a relajarse. Se sentó en la acogedora estancia, rodeada por los sonidos de la cocina tradicional. Entre ellos se hizo el silencio.

Zagato llevaba un delantal sobre los vaqueros desgastados y la camiseta. La elegancia con la que se movía en un ambiente tan doméstico la dejó sin aliento.

Lo observó mientras ponía la mesa y se servía un plato de comida, tras lo cual sacó su ensalada.

Después, empezó a comer. Al final, la curiosidad pudo con Esmeralda.

Esmeralda: ¿Cómo va el contrato del río?

Zagato enrolló con pericia los espaguetis en el tenedor y se los llevó a la boca.

Zagato: Me he tomado una copa con Hyoshi y ha accedido a darme su voto.

Una enorme sensación de placer atravesó la bruma que la envolvía.

Esmeralda: Zagato, es genial. Ya solo te queda Clef.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño.

Zagato: Sí. Conté puede suponer un problema.

Esmeralda: Puedes hablar con él el sábado por la noche.

El ceño de Zagato se hizo más pronunciado.

Zagato: Preferiría no ir a la fiesta.

Esmeralda: Ah, Bien, pues iré sola.

Zagato: Ni hablar, yo también voy.

Esmeralda: Nos lo pasaremos bien. Así tendrás otra oportunidad para hablar con él en un ambiente distendido.

Dejó la ensalada que tenía delante y observó con expresión hambrienta el cuenco de los espaguetis.

Podría comerse un poco sin que se notara mucho. Al menos tenía que probar la salsa.

Zagato: Si Conté veta el trato, nos quedamos fuera.

Esmeralda: No lo hará.

Zagato: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Esmeralda: Porque eres el mejor.

Se concentró en la pasta. Cuando por fin levantó la mirada, vio una extraña expresión en la cara de Zagato. Parecía inquieto.

Zagato: ¿Cómo lo puedes saber?

Ella sonrió.

Esmeralda: He visto tu trabajo. Cuando éramos pequeños, te observaba mientras construías cosas en el garaje. Siempre creí que serías carpintero, pero cuando vi el restaurante Monte Vesubio, supe que habías encontrado tu vocación. Ese sitio me emocionó, Zagato. Todo entero. La cascada, las flores y el bambú, incluso el parecido que guarda con una antigua casita japonesa en las montañas. Eres un arquitecto brillante.-Zagato parecía haberse quedado anonadado por su comentario. ¿No sabía que siempre había admirado su talento, aunque estuvieran continuamente metiéndose el uno con el otro? ¿Incluso después de todos los años que habían pasado separados?-¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?

La pregunta pareció sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

Zagato: No lo sé. Ninguna otra mujer se había interesado por mi profesión. Nadie la comprende de verdad.

Esmeralda: Porque son tontas. ¿Puedo terminarme esta ración o quieres más?

Zagato contuvo una sonrisa mientras le acercaba el cuenco.

Zagato: Sírvete.

Esmeralda se esforzó por no gemir cuando la suculenta salsa de tomate le tocó la lengua.

Zagato: Esmeralda, ¿qué pasa con la ampliación de la librería?

Un espagueti se le quedó atascado en la garganta y casi se ahogó. Él se levantó de un salto y comenzó a darle palmadas en la espalda, pero ella se apartó y bebió un enorme sorbo de agua. El poema de Walter Scott sobre la mentira le pasó por la cabeza, burlándose de ella. Porque, efectivamente, la mentira tenía las patas muy cortas…

Zagato: ¿Estás bien?

Esmeralda: Sí. Se me ha ido por el otro lado. —Cambió de tema—. Tenemos que ir a casa de mis padres el día de Acción de Gracias.

Zagato: No, detesto las fiestas familiares. Y no has contestado mi pregunta. Ya tienes el dinero y creía que tenías que comenzar con la cafetería enseguida. Se me han ocurrido unas cuantas ideas que me gustaría comentarte.

El corazón le latía tan deprisa que casi no podía pensar. La cosa iba mal. Fatal.

Esmeralda: Esto… Zagato, no esperaba que me ayudases con la cafetería. Ya tienes demasiadas cosas entre manos con lo del proyecto del río y con el consejo de administración controlando todos tus pasos.

Además, ya he contratado a alguien más o menos.

Zagato: ¿A quién?

«Maldición.»

Gesticuló para restarle importancia.

Esmeralda: Ahora no me acuerdo del nombre. Un cliente me lo ha recomendado. Él… esto… está con los planos y empezaremos pronto. Aunque es posible que espere hasta la primavera.

Zagato frunció el ceño.

Zagato: No tienes por qué esperar. Ese hombre me da mala espina. Dame su número para llamarlo y hablar con él.

Esmeralda: No.

Zagato: ¿Por qué no?

Esmeralda: Porque no quiero que te metas.

Sus palabras lo golpearon como un gancho de derecha que lo pillara desprevenido. Dio un respingo, pero se recuperó enseguida. La tristeza que le provocaban las mentiras se enconó, pero Esmeralda se recordó que todo era un asunto de negocios, aunque de alguna manera supiera que le había hecho daño.

La cara de Zagato mostró desinterés.

Zagato: Bien, si lo prefieres así…

Esmeralda: Es que me gustaría que nos atuviéramos al trato en nuestra relación. Que te involucres con el proyecto de mi cafetería no es una buena idea. ¿No crees?

Zagato: Claro. Lo que tú digas.

El silencio los rodeó, empezando a ser incómodo. Carraspeó.

Esmeralda: De vuelta a lo de Acción de Gracias, tienes que ir. No te queda otra.

Zagato: Diles que tengo que trabajar.

Esmeralda: Vas a ir. Es importante para mi familia. Si no vamos, sospecharán que pasa algo malo.

Zagato: Detesto el día de Acción de Gracias.

Esmeralda: Ya te he oído, pero me da igual.

Zagato: Las reuniones familiares no estaban en el contrato.

Esmeralda: Hay ocasiones en las que no podremos ceñirnos al contrato al pie de la letra.

Al escucharla, Zagato levantó la cabeza de repente, como si le estuviera prestando toda su atención.

Zagato: Creo que tienes razón. Debemos permitirnos cierta flexibilidad y admitir que tal vez cometamos algunos errores por el camino.

Esmeralda asintió con la cabeza y se llevó los últimos espaguetis a la boca.

Esmeralda: Exacto. ¿Vas a ir?

Zagato: Claro.

Ese cambio de opinión tan drástico hizo que sospechara, pero se desentendió del asunto. El plato vacío se burlaba de ella. Maldición, ¿qué había hecho?

Zagato: Y es curioso que hayas mencionado lo del contrato —continuó él—. Porque ha surgido un problemita, pero ya está resuelto.

A lo mejor podría hacer algo más de ejercicio en la cinta de correr. Y un poco de pesas. Incluso volver a la clase de yoga.

Zagato: No iba a comentártelo, pero quería ser sincero. Seguramente ni te importará.

Llamaría a Marina por la mañana para ir a clase de kickboxing. La clase quemaba un montón de calorías y la defensa personal se le daba muy bien.

Zagato: Alanís me ha besado.

Levantó la cabeza al instante.

Esmeralda: ¿Qué has dicho?

Zagato se encogió de hombros.

Zagato: Me llamó y me dijo que quería verme. Dijo que se iba a mudar a California. Fue ella quien me besó, así que supongo que era su idea de despedida. Fin de la historia.

Entrecerró los ojos al escucharlo. Esa aparente despreocupación ocultaba algo más. Además, sabía que la manera de sonsacárselo consistía en fingir que el asunto no era nada del otro mundo.

Esmeralda: ¿Un beso de despedida? Eso no suena muy grave.

Zagato se sentó de nuevo, muy aliviado, mientras ella hacía como que comía las hojas de ensalada que le quedaban para eliminar parte de la tensión.

Esmeralda: ¿En la cara o en la boca?

Zagato: En la boca. Pero fue visto y no visto.

Esmeralda: Bien. Así que nada de lengua, ¿no?

La silla crujió cuando Zagato se removió. Acababa de pillar a ese hijo de puta.

Zagato: Pues no…

Esmeralda: ¿Seguro?

Zagato: Tal vez un poco. Pasó tan deprisa que no me acuerdo.

Incluso de niño se le daba fatal mentir. Siempre acababa metido en líos, mientras que Marina se libraba del castigo porque era muy buena mintiendo. Era como si le creciera la nariz y le gritara la verdad al mundo.

Esmeralda: Bien. Lo importante es que me has contado la verdad. ¿Dónde ha sido?

Zagato: En el río.

Esmeralda: ¿Después de la reunión?

Zagato: Sí.

Esmeralda: Te llamó al móvil.

Zagato: Le dije que no fuera, pero según ella era importante, así que la esperé. Le dije que no quería verla más.

Esmeralda: Y después ella te besó y tú la apartaste.

Zagato: Eso es.

Esmeralda: ¿Dónde tenía las manos?

Zagato parecía confuso. Parecía estar pensando la respuesta, como si se tratara de una pregunta trampa.

Zagato: ¿A qué te refieres?

Esmeralda: Sus manos. ¿Dónde las puso? ¿Te las colocó en el cuello o en la cintura? ¿Dónde?

Zagato: En el cuello.

Esmeralda: Y tú ¿dónde pusiste las tuyas?

Zagato: ¿Antes o después de apartarla?

«Bingo», pensó.

Esmeralda: Antes.

Zagato: En la cintura.

Esmeralda: Bien. Así que parece que tardaste un poco en apartarla, que hubo lengua y que su cuerpo estuvo pegado al tuyo… ¿durante cuánto tiempo?

Zagato miró con cierta desesperación el vaso vacío de whisky, pero respondió la pregunta.

Zagato: No mucho.

Esmeralda: ¿Un minuto? ¿Un segundo?

Zagato: Un par de minutos. Después la aparté.

Esmeralda: Sí, eso ya lo has dicho.

Esmeralda se levantó y comenzó a recoger los platos. Zagato titubeó como si no supiera muy bien qué hacer, pero al final se quedó sentado. Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Esmeralda terminó de recoger sin pronunciar palabra, dejando que la tensión aumentara. El momento de su rendición fue como un chasquido.

Zagato: No tienes motivos para enfadarte —le dijo.

Ella metió los platos en el lavavajillas y después se volvió hacia el frigorífico. Con movimientos precisos, sacó el helado, el jarabe de chocolate, la nata montada y las cerezas.

Esmeralda: ¿Por qué iba a enfadarme? Ese beso no ha significado nada, aunque tú violaras el contrato.

Zagato: Acabamos de decir que a veces no se puede seguir el contrato al pie de la letra. ¿Qué haces?

Esmeralda: Preparándome el postre. Bueno, ¿qué hizo Alanís cuando la apartaste?

Siguió montando el helado y dejando que él sintiera la presión.

Zagato: Se enfadó porque la había rechazado.

Esmeralda: ¿Por qué la apartaste, Zagato?

Parecía incomodísimo.

Zagato: Porque nos hicimos una promesa. Aunque no nos acostemos, prometimos que no seríamos infieles.

Esmeralda: Muy lógico. Me sorprende que pudieras pensar con tanta claridad después de un beso así. Conmigo lo entiendo. Pero Alanís parece inspirarte una respuesta más apasionada.

Zagato se quedó boquiabierto. Esmeralda puso la nata montada sobre el helado y esparció unas cuantas cerezas por encima, tras lo cual se alejó un poco para admirar su obra.

Zagato: ¿Crees que reacciono de forma más apasionada con Alanís?

Ella se encogió de hombros antes de contestar:

Esmeralda: Cuando la conocí, me resultó evidente que saltan chispas cuando están juntos. Nosotros no tenemos ese problema. A mí solo me has besado porque estabas desconcertado o aburrido.

Zagato: ¿Aburrido? —Zagato se frotó la cara con las manos antes de enterrar los dedos en el pelo. Se le escapó una carcajada seca—. No me lo puedo creer. No tienes ni idea de lo que he sentido cuando Alanís me ha besado.

Esmeralda notó que le clavaban un puñal en el corazón, con tanta precisión como el bisturí de un cirujano. En esa ocasión no le sangró la herida; se limitó a aceptar con resignación que el hombre con el que se había casado siempre desearía a una supermodelo, no a ella. Que siempre sucumbiría a la tentación de dar un último sorbo antes de que se impusiera la dichosa ética. Era legalmente fiel, pero en su cabeza era infiel.

Ella era algo secundario, y Zagato nunca la desearía como deseaba a su ex. Al menos, no en el plano físico.

La furia se apoderó de ella, una furia candente y satisfactoria, mientras contemplaba su postre perfecto. Zagato Ryan adoraba la lógica y la razón, y había analizado en profundidad su respuesta.

Empleaba la sinceridad porque era un hombre justo. Sin embargo, a ella le enfurecía su aparente incapacidad para reconocer que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a cabrearse tras enterarse de que su marido había besado a una ex amante. Zagato esperaba que se comportase con tranquilidad, con mesura, y que perdonase su indiscreción para dejarla en el olvido. «¡Que le den!»

Con un movimiento muy elegante, cogió el pesado cuenco y se lo volcó en la cabeza.

Zagato chilló y se levantó de un salto, luciendo una expresión de auténtica incredulidad, mientras el helado de chocolate, el jarabe y la nata montada le resbalaban por la cabeza y las mejillas y se le metían en las orejas.

Zagato: ¡Maldición!

Su rugido fue un grito de indignación y de confusión, y una demostración de emoción tan sincera que Esmeralda se sintió mejor de inmediato.

Satisfecha, se limpió las manos en el paño de cocina y retrocedió. Incluso consiguió esbozar una sonrisa educada.

Esmeralda: Si fueras el hombre tan inteligente y razonable que pareces ser, deberías haber apartado a Alanís de inmediato y haberte ceñido al trato. En cambio, te has dado el lote con ella en público, junto al río; le has metido la lengua en la boca y la has acariciado. Pues esta es mi respuesta inteligente y razonable a tu traición, hijo de puta. Que disfrutes del postre.

Se dio media vuelta y subió la escalera.

Una semana más tarde, Zagato observaba a su mujer circular por la estancia y admitió que había cometido un error.

Uno muy gordo.

Si fuera menos hombre, desearía retroceder en el tiempo para cambiar la escena del beso con Alanís. La habría apartado al instante, le habría contado a su mujer lo sucedido con orgullo y habría disfrutado de un resultado muy distinto. Sin embargo, dado que detestaba semejantes tonterías, solo le quedaba una alternativa. Sufrir.

Esmeralda circulaba entre los invitados como un majestuoso pavo real, vestida de un atrevido escarlata en vez del negro que prefería la sofisticada flor y nata de la alta sociedad. Llevaba el cabello recogido, aunque le caían unos cuantos mechones por el cuello y los hombros.

Casi lo había desafiado para que le dijera algo cuando llegó al pie de la escalera, pero en esa ocasión mantuvo la boca cerrada, le comentó que estaba muy guapa y caminó a su lado hasta el coche.

Todo acompañado por el frío silencio que llevaba instaurado entre ellos toda una semana.

La irritación lo carcomía. Fue ella quien le tiró encima un cuenco de helado. ¿Se había disculpado acaso? No. Se limitaba a tratarlo con una cordialidad neutra que lo desquiciaba. Se mantenía lejos de él, encerrada en su dormitorio, y callada durante la cena.

Zagato no quería averiguar por qué su distanciamiento despertaba en él el deseo de agarrarla y obligarla a demostrar alguna emoción. No quería analizar la soledad que lo consumía ni por qué echaba de menos sus partidas de ajedrez, sus discusiones o el tiempo que pasaba con ella por las noches. Echaba de menos las irritantes llamadas de teléfono a la oficina para hablarle de Otto o para suplicarle que adoptara a un perro del refugio.

De hecho, había logrado lo que quería desde el principio.

Una esposa de conveniencia. Una socia empresarial que vivía a su aire y que no se inmiscuía en sus asuntos.

Lo detestaba.

De repente, recordó el último beso. Sin embargo, las palabras de Esmeralda lo desconcertaban. ¿No se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la deseaba?

La noche que apareció la policía creía haberle demostrado claramente su interés. En cambio, ella había enarbolado el episodio de Alanís como prueba de que nunca la desearía de la misma manera.

Jamás había soñado con Alanís, ni se moría por tocarla ni por reír con ella. Jamás había querido discutir, jugar a cosas tontas o tener una vida con Alanís.

¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso? Zagato apuró el vaso y se dispuso a cruzar la estancia.

Tal vez había llegado la hora de averiguarlo.

Clef: Marido a la vista.

Esme levantó la cabeza y vio que Zagato se abría paso entre la multitud. Pasó de él y se concentró en Clef y en el brillo travieso de sus ojos. Agitó un dedo delante de su nuevo amigo.

Esmeralda: Compórtate.

Clef: ¿No es lo que hago siempre, cara?

Esmeralda: Es la segunda vez esta noche que me mantienes alejada de mi marido

.

Sus zapatos resonaban sobre el parquet mientras la conducía hacia el despacho ubicado en la parte posterior de la casa, decorada en tonos tierra y rojizos, y con elegantes espejos dorados, tapices y esculturas de mármol que rompían la sofisticada monotonía de las habitaciones. La ópera que sonaba en el equipo de música se filtraba por toda la planta. Clef la había decorado con una sensualidad inherente que Esmeralda apreciaba.

Clef: En ese caso, estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo, signora. Me he dado cuenta de que esta noche te pone triste.

Esmeralda se detuvo y lo miró. Por primera vez, se permitió que aflorara la desgarradora emoción que le había provocado la confesión de Zagato. Le había costado mucho fingir que no le importaba durante toda esa semana.

Esmeralda: Hemos discutido.

Clef: ¿Quieres contármelo?

Esmeralda: Los hombres son de lo peor.

Él asintió con la cabeza e hizo una floritura con la mano.

Clef: A veces, sí. A veces, cuando llevamos el corazón por delante, somos maravillosos. Pero, sobre todo, nos da miedo abrirnos sin reservas a otra persona.

Esmeralda: Algunos hombres nunca lo hacen.

Clef: Sí. Algunos nunca lo hacen. Debes seguir intentándolo.

Lo miró con una sonrisa.

Esmeralda: Voy a darte el número de mi amiga Marina. Prométeme que la llamarás.

Clef soltó un largo suspiro.

Clef: Si eso te hace feliz, la llamaré y la invitaré a cenar.

Esmeralda: Grazie. Es que tengo un raro presentimiento con ustedes dos.

Clef: Ah, en el fondo eres una casamentera, cara.

A medida que avanzaba la velada, bebió más champán, habló con más libertad y bailó con más parejas, siempre con mucho cuidado de no traspasar la fina línea entre el comportamiento apropiado en una fiesta y pasárselo bien. Zagato no tardó en abandonar la idea de intentar hablar con ella. Se quedó de pie junto al bar, bebiendo whisky y mirándola. Su mirada la traspasaba desde el otro extremo de la estancia, aun cuando estaba oculta por la multitud. Como si la estuviera marcando como suya, sin una sola palabra o una caricia. La emocionante idea le provocó un estremecimiento. Después, se dio cuenta de que estaba fantaseando con la posibilidad de que Zagato montara una escena y se la llevara a rastras para seducirla. Como en una de las novelas románticas que leía.

Claro. Como si don Lógico fuera capaz de algo así. Ya podía pasarse a la ciencia ficción y esperar que los extraterrestres invadieran el planeta. Eso era mucho más probable.

Se le había agotado la paciencia.

Zagato estaba harto de verla pavonearse con diferentes hombres. Sí, cierto, solo bailaba una vez con ellos. Pero casi no se despegaba de Conté, con quien había entablado una especie de relación muy cómoda. Reían y charlaban de tal forma que lo estaban cabreando.

Se suponía que su matrimonio tenía que parecer sólido para los desconocidos. ¿Y si empezaban a correr rumores sobre el conde italiano y Esmeralda? El contrato del río pendería de un hilo, porque negociaría con don Cara Bonita mientras fantaseaba con retorcerle el cuello.

Ah, sí, estaba siendo muy lógico.

Tras apurar la última copa y dejarla en el bar, se dio cuenta de que el alcohol le había calentado aún más la sangre, derribando las barreras que ocultaban la verdad.

Quería hacer el amor con su mujer.

La quería de verdad, aunque fuera por un tiempo.

Y a la mierda con las consecuencias.

Desterró al hombre racional que le gritaba que diera un paso atrás, que esperase al día siguiente y que acabara los próximos meses con una educación muy cívica.

Atravesó la estancia y le dio un toquecito en el hombro.

Esmeralda se dio media vuelta. Zagato la cogió de la mano con toda la intención. Vio que se sorprendía, pero que lo ocultaba al instante.

Esmeralda: ¿Estás listo? —le preguntó ella con educación.

Zagato: Sí. Creo que estoy listo para varias cosas.

Esmeralda se mordió el labio inferior, seguramente mientras se preguntaba si estaba borracho. Zagato decidió concentrarse en separar a Clef de ella lo antes posible.

Zagato: Clef, me preguntaba si podrías pedirnos un taxi. No quiero conducir en estas circunstancias. Mañana mandaré a alguien para que venga a buscar el coche.

El conde asintió con la cabeza.

Clef: Por supuesto. Vuelvo enseguida.

Sin soltar a Esmeralda de la mano, la condujo hasta el guardarropa, decidido a no perderla de vista. Al cabo de unas horas estaría en el único sitio donde no se metería en líos. Y para llegar allí no había que cruzar ningún arcoíris.

Ese lugar estaba en su cama.

Esmeralda no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que había cambiado algo entre ellos. Tras ponerse el abrigo, se despidió como si tal cosa de sus nuevos amigos. Le sorprendía que no sospechara que esa iba a ser su noche de bodas. Ese secreto hizo que tuviera todavía más ganas de salir de la casa de Conté y de llevarla a un lugar donde por fin podría seducirla. Qué tontería no haberlo hecho antes.

Debería haberse imaginado que el sexo era la forma más rápida de asegurar una relación estable.

El taxi llegó y se marcharon a casa enseguida. Esmeralda guardaba silencio a su lado, con la vista clavada en el exterior, pasando de él.

Al llegar a casa, Zagato pagó al taxista y entró en la casa detrás de ella. La vio colgar el abrigo en el armario y subir la escalera.

Esmeralda: Buenas noches.

Sabía que la rabia era la mejor manera de conseguir toda su atención.

Zagato: ¿Esmeralda?

Esmeralda: ¿Sí?

Esmeralda: ¿Te has acostado con él?

Ella giró el cuello de una manera que le recordó a la niña de El exorcista. Tenía la boca abierta y respiraba con fuerza. Una inmensa satisfacción lo recorrió al ver su reacción, y la conexión que existía entre ellos cobró vida.

Esmeralda: ¿Qué has dicho?

Zagato se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el respaldo del sofá. Se plantó delante de ella, con los brazos en jarras, e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para enojarla al máximo. Porque sabía que en su enojo encontraría sinceridad: encontraría a la mujer apasionada que mantenía escondida por la ridícula creencia de que no la deseaba.

Zagato: Ya me has oído. Me preguntaba si les había dado tiempo de llegar al dormitorio o si Conté se limitó a echarte un polvo contra la pared antes del postre.

Esmeralda siseó y apretó los puños.

Esmeralda: No me acuesto con otros hombres ni los beso en público porque respeto nuestro matrimonio mucho más que tú. Y Clef también.

La inmediata defensa de Conté hizo que un nido de serpientes le carcomiera las entrañas con furia.

Zagato: Has dejado que te toquetee delante de mis socios.

Esmeralda: ¡Estás loco! Se ha comportado como un perfecto caballero. Además, ¡tú le metiste mano a Alanís en un aparcamiento público!

Zagato: Eso fue distinto. La aparté.

Esmeralda: Claro, después de meterle la lengua en la boca. Se acabó.

Entrecerró los ojos.

Zagato: Todavía no.

Esmeralda parpadeó y retrocedió un paso. Después, lo miró a los ojos y le clavó un último dardo.

Esmeralda: Me voy a la cama. Puede que controles con quién me acuesto y con quién no, pero no puedes controlar mis fantasías.

Su gélido tono contradijo las palabras burlonas que quedaron flotando en el aire.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Zagato se acercó a ella con paso seguro y lento, unos ademanes que hicieron que ella retrocediera a su vez. Esmeralda quedó atrapada contra la pared cuando llegó a su altura. Despacio, apoyó las manos en la pared a ambos lados de su cabeza. La tenía atrapada contra su cuerpo. Cuando separó las piernas, Esmeralda quedó entre ellas.

Se inclinó y murmuró contra sus labios:

Zagato: Si estás tan desesperada por echar un polvo, solo tenías que pedirlo.

Esmeralda se puso completamente tensa.

Esmeralda: Tú no me interesas.

El pulso que latía frenético en la base de su garganta contradecía esas palabras.

Zagato: No concuerda.

Esmeralda: Vete con tus jueguecitos en busca de Alanís.

Zagato: Me deseas. ¿Por qué no lo admites de una vez?

La rabia emanaba de ella en oleadas.

Esmeralda: No se trata de ti, se trata de tu dinero.

Zagato sabía que esa treta le había funcionado antes, pero esa noche le dio igual.

Acortó la distancia que los separaba otro centímetro. Sus pechos se pegaron a su torso. Tenía los pezones duros bajo la tela escarlata y le rogaban que los liberase. Esmeralda jadeaba con fuerza, y su perfume se le subió a la cabeza. Se le puso dura al instante. Esmeralda abrió los ojos al sentir su erección.

Zagato: Sé que vas de farol, nena.

La cara de Esmeralda reflejó su absoluta sorpresa cuando él apartó una mano de la pared para desabrocharse la camisa, quitarse la corbata y después agarrarla de la barbilla con firmeza.

Zagato: Demuéstralo.

Se apoderó de su boca sin darle la oportunidad de pensar, de retroceder o de apartarse de él. Invadió su boca, introduciendo la lengua en esa sedosa cavidad antes de succionar con fuerza la carne húmeda que encontró.

Ella lo agarró de los hombros con un gemido ronco.

Acto seguido, explotó.

Esmeralda levantó las manos y le enterró los dedos en el pelo, sujetándole la cabeza mientras le devolvía el beso y exigía a su vez. Comenzó a mover las caderas mientras el sabor y el olor de Zagato se apoderaban de ella como una droga.

El deseo contenido tanto tiempo se extendió por su cuerpo, abrasándole la piel.

Se moría por saborearlo, por sentir sus manos mientras la desnudaba y la tomaba allí mismo, contra la pared, y se deleitó con esa apasionada respuesta, tan distinta a su habitual y rígido control.

«Control», pensó.

En su cabeza sonó una alarma que atravesó la neblina sexual que le abotargaba el pensamiento.

Zagato había estado bebiendo. Si los interrumpían, podría alejarse de ella con una explicación plausible de por qué no sería una buena idea echar un polvo.

Se sintió consumida por la certeza de que ya lo había hecho en dos ocasiones distintas, de modo que apartó los labios de su boca y le dio un tirón del pelo de la nuca.

Zagato levantó la cabeza. Parpadeó como si acabara de salir de un profundo sueño y ella captó la expresión interrogante de sus ojos.

Esmeralda se obligó a decir lo único que no quería decir.

Esmeralda: No creo que sea una buena idea.

Contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba que él retrocediera, mientras esperaba que su cabeza se despejara, mientras esperaba que le diera la razón. Al verlo sonreír se llevó la segunda sorpresa de esa noche. Fue una sonrisa masculina y peligrosa que prometía un placer indescriptible y un polvo salvaje.

Zagato: Me da igual.

Zagato se la echó al hombro como si fuera una muñequita en vez de una mujer alta. Con una elegancia innata, subió la escalera y se dirigió al dormitorio de Esmeralda sin titubear. Sus pechos golpeaban la espalda de Zagato y tenía su duro hombro clavado en el abdomen, pero fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna acerca del tratamiento cavernícola que estaba demostrando, un comportamiento que ya no era aceptable.

Porque estaba disfrutando de cada instante.

Zagato la tiró sobre la cama y terminó de desnudarse. Se desabrochó la camisa y la dejó caer al suelo.

Se quitó el cinturón y se bajó la cremallera. Se quitó los pantalones con un rápido movimiento. Lo hizo todo mientras ella seguía tumbada en mitad de la cama, mirándolo como si fuera su stripper privado.

No, era incluso mejor.

Era todos músculos perfectos y pelo negro. Unas caderas estrechas con unos muslos duros, y en el centro una erección que se alzaba orgullosa entre sus piernas, oculta a la vista por unos calzoncillos negros. Se clavó las uñas en las palmas cuando su fantasía se reunió con ella en la cama y se pegó a su cuerpo.

Esmeralda: Te toca.

Su voz le pareció muy ronca, aunque también tenía un deje aterciopelado. Zagato le colocó una mano en la espalda y le bajó la cremallera del vestido. A Esmeralda le temblaba todo el cuerpo cuando él colocó las manos en los tirantes y se detuvo. Y jadeó cuando un segundo después dichas manos quedaron sobre la parte superior de sus pechos. Le latía tan fuerte el corazón que seguro que Zagato lo oía. La expectación crepitaba entre ellos y se alargó hasta que tuvo ganas de gritar, pero después Zagato introdujo un dedo debajo del tirante y se lo bajó. «¡Ay, Dios!», pensó.

El aire frío le acarició la piel, pero la mirada de Zagato la abrasó a medida que bebía de la carne que quedaba al descubierto. La seda se quedó enganchada un momento en sus endurecidos pezones, pero después prosiguió su camino. Zagato la ayudó a sacar los brazos de los tirantes antes de seguir bajando la tela para dejar al descubierto su abdomen y sus caderas. Después, se detuvo y observó cada centímetro de su piel desnuda con una intensidad que la incomodó hasta tal punto que deseó decir algo, pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta.

Zagato le colocó las manos en las caderas. Tiró de la delicada tela y retomó el lento descenso por sus muslos y sus pantorrillas, tras lo cual le quitó los zapatos de tacón y arrojó el vestido al suelo.

Los dos jadeaban a un ritmo frenético y entrecortado. Sentía la húmeda calidez de su sexo, oculto por las braguitas rojas que se había puesto sin pensar que alguien pudiera vérselas. En ese momento

Zagato estaba concentrado en ellas, sin pronunciar palabra, observándolas mientras le acariciaba el elástico con el pulgar. Esmeralda se quedó sin aliento, muy quieta, a la espera. Como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, Zagato comenzó a comprobar la elasticidad de la prenda. Toda la atención de Esmeralda se concentró en esos cinco dedos y en la lenta tortura que le prodigaban. Le acarició las ingles y después trazó una línea invisible en el centro de su cuerpo, observando todas sus reacciones en silencio, como si fuera su esclava sexual y él un rey acostumbrado a la obediencia ciega.

La frustración la hizo explorar.

Esmeralda: ¡Maldición! ¿Te vas a quedar toda la noche mirándome o vas a hacer algo de verdad?

Él soltó una risilla. Y ese carnoso labio inferior tembló. Le colocó una pierna sobre las suyas y se pegó a ella con gran agilidad. Sus cuerpos estaban unidos desde las caderas hasta los muslos. Sentía cada músculo de Zagato. Cada delicioso centímetro de su erección, acunada entre sus muslos. Zagato le quitó las horquillas del pelo y le desenredó los mechones con los dedos, haciendo que cayeran sobre sus hombros. A continuación, se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un mordisco en el lóbulo de una oreja antes de recorrerlo con la lengua y soplar con delicadeza.

Esmeralda dio un respingo.

Zagato se echó a reír y le susurró contra la sien:

Zagato: Voy a hacer algo. Pero llevo tanto tiempo soñando con verte desnuda, que supuse que podría darme el gusto. Aunque veo que también eres una polvorilla en la cama, así que es mejor seguir con el plan.

Esmeralda: Zagato…

Zagato: Ahora no, Esmeralda. Estoy ocupado.

La besó en los labios y le introdujo la lengua en la boca. Esmeralda se arqueó con fuerza cuando sintió que el deseo la atravesaba como un rayo. Le clavó los dedos mientras se aferraba a él y le devolvía el beso, ahogándose con el sabor a whisky y a hombre. Zagato le separó las piernas y la torturó con la promesa de sus manos y de su miembro, hasta que ella se volvió loca de deseo, hasta que ya no hubo cabida para el orgullo o para la lógica, sino solo para la necesidad de tenerlo en su interior.

Zagato comenzó a lamerle los pechos, a succionarle los pezones y a mordisqueárselos. Le acarició el abdomen y las caderas con los dedos antes de introducir el índice bajo la ropa interior y comprobar su excitación. Estaba mojadísima y gritó pidiéndole más, siempre más.

Zagato le quitó las quito y la penetró con un dedo, tras lo cual añadió un segundo. Acto seguido, comenzó a frotar con delicadeza ese lugar escondido entre sus rizos para darle un sorbito de placer hasta…

Esmeralda gritó y movió las caderas al llegar al clímax. El placer hizo que se estremeciera por entero mientras él se quitaba los calzoncillos y se ponía un condón. Zagato se colocó de nuevo sobre ella, entrelazó sus manos y las situó, unidas, sobre la almohada.

Esmeralda parpadeó, aturdida por la profundidad de sus ojos, de un color oscuro e insondable que ocultaba un sinfín de secretos, y con un brillo tierno que no había visto hasta entonces.

Zagato se pegó a ella, intentando penetrarla. Esmeralda sintió que su cuerpo se preparaba todavía más para recibirlo y levantó las caderas. Él la penetró un centímetro, luego otro. Se tensó a su alrededor y casi le entró el pánico al pensar que por fin le pertenecía, al pensar que nunca la desearía como ella necesitaba que la deseara.

Como si se percatara de sus emociones, Zagato se detuvo.

Zagato: ¿Demasiado rápido? Dime algo.

Se estremeció de deseo cuando sintió que se apartaba un centímetro.

Esmeralda: No, es que necesito…

Zagato: Dímelo.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y en su cara se reflejaron todas sus emociones descarnadas para que él pudiera verlas.

Esmeralda: Necesito que me desees. Solo a mí. No a…

Zagato: Dios.

Zagato cerró los ojos.

Esmeralda vio la agonía que se reflejó en su semblante antes de que dejara de moverse y se inclinara para besarla.

Zagato entrelazó sus lenguas con delicadeza, acariciándola y lamiendo sus labios hinchados con una ternura imposible de confundir. Cuando abrió los ojos para mirarla, la dejó sin aliento, porque por fin le permitió la entrada, por fin le permitió verlo todo y por fin le dio todo lo que ella necesitaba.

La verdad.

Zagato: Siempre has sido tú. No deseo a nadie más. No sueño con nadie más. Solo contigo.

Esmeralda gritó cuando él la penetró hasta el fondo. Su cuerpo se relajó para recibirlo en su interior, para rodearlo con fuerza y exigirle más. Zagato le apretó las manos y se las pegó con más fuerza a la almohada mientras comenzaba a moverse sobre Esmeralda; despacio al principio, dejando que ella se adaptara al ritmo. El tortuoso camino hasta un nuevo orgasmo hizo que se le tensara el cuerpo, la dejó sin aliento y la atormentó a medida que se acercaba al clímax.

Fue una sobrecogedora combinación de anhelos, salvajes y primitivos, y se deleitó con la sinceridad de su unión mientras el sudor caía por la frente de Zagato y ella le clavaba las uñas en la espalda al llegar al orgasmo. El placer se apoderó de ella en oleadas, al tiempo que Zagato gritaba. En ese momento eran uno solo.

Zagato rodó sobre el colchón de modo que ella quedó encima, con la mejilla sobre su musculoso torso y el pelo cubriéndole la cara, abrazándolo por la cintura. Su cabeza estaba vacía por completo de pensamientos, de modo que atesoró la inmensa paz mientras se dejaba llevar, a salvo entre sus brazos.

Se durmió mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza.

Zagato salió de la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertar a su mujer y fue desnudo en busca de algo de ropa. Se puso una camiseta de los Yankees, pero, al recordar su trato, se la cambió por una negra y unos pantalones de chándal. Sonrió al recordar lo contenta que se puso cuando los Yankees perdieron en la liguilla. Bajó la escalera y se dispuso a preparar café, pero se detuvo un instante para ver la salida del sol por encima de las montañas.

Consideraba que su matrimonio estaba oficialmente consumado.

Se frotó la nuca con una mano e intentó pensar con calma. Porque, desde luego, no había pensado durante la noche. Aunque no se arrepentía. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de ese hecho. Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando a Esmeralda, y la noche anterior le había demostrado el motivo. Todo era distinto con ella. La forma en la que su cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo, la satisfacción que le provocaba su placer. Le encantaba cómo lo miraba a los ojos y cómo le arañaba la espalda mientras experimentaba múltiples orgasmos. Le encantaba cómo gritaba su nombre. Lo habían hecho en incontables ocasiones durante la noche, presas de un deseo insaciable. Sin embargo, no había sido una noche alucinante solo por cuestiones físicas. Lo había sido porque habían conectado en cuerpo y alma. Porque Esmeralda le había permitido ver su vulnerabilidad, lo había acogido en su interior a pesar de no haber hecho promesa alguna.

Esmeralda lo acojonaba.

Se sirvió una buena taza de café y se demoró un momento en la cocina para ordenar sus pensamientos. Tenían que hablar. Su relación había llegado a una encrucijada y después de las últimas horas pasadas en su compañía no sabía si podía volver atrás. Su intención de evitar el sexo estuvo motivada por el deseo de evitar las emociones.

Eso ya no era posible. Sentía algo por Esmeralda: en parte deseo y en parte amistad. Además de otras cosas que no terminaba de identificar.

Aún tenía la intención de alejarse de ella cuando acabara el año. No le quedaba otra alternativa. Un matrimonio de verdad con niños no formaba parte de su futuro. Pero, de momento, podían disfrutar de lo que tenían en vez de luchar contra la atracción. Estaba seguro de que Esmeralda podría soportarlo. Lo conocía, y sabía que él no era capaz de comprometerse a largo plazo; sin embargo, era consciente de que sus emociones iban más allá de un revolcón ocasional.

Asintió con la cabeza, complacido por su lógica. Sí, explorarían esa intensa atracción durante los meses siguientes. Sería una locura que no aprovecharan la oportunidad.

Satisfecho con esa decisión, le sirvió una taza de café a su mujer y subió la escalera.

Esmeralda enterró la cara en la almohada cuando la realidad de su situación se le echó encima.

Se había acostado con su marido.

No una vez. Ni dos. Sino al menos tres veces. Demasiadas para poder calificarlo de locura o de error. Y había sido demasiado intenso como para poder considerarlo algo de una noche.

Por Dios, ya no podría quitarle las manos de encima.

Gimió y se obligó a analizar la situación con cierta ecuanimidad. Sin embargo, le costaba hacerlo cuando le dolían los muslos y las sábanas olían a sexo. Aún podía saborearlo en la boca, aún sentía las huellas de sus manos en el cuerpo. ¿Cómo iba a seguir adelante y fingir que esa noche no importaba?

No podía. Por lo tanto, necesitaba otro plan.

¿Por qué no dejar las cosas como estaban?

Suspiró e intentó analizar sus emociones con la frialdad con la que un cirujano realiza la primera incisión. Sí, el contrato establecía con claridad que entre ellos no habría sexo, pero eso era para evitar que cualquiera de ellos se buscara a otra pareja. ¿Y si continuaban haciéndolo? ¿Podría soportarlo?

Se deseaban. Por fin creía que Zagato la deseaba de verdad. Su cuerpo le había dejado bien claro lo que ella había creído imposible. Lo que había pasado entre ellos trascendía el sexo, había sido una extraña comunión de amistad, respeto y deseo. Y de…

Levantó la barrera para no dejar pasar ese aterrador pensamiento y siguió con sus elucubraciones.

De acuerdo, ¿qué pasaría si continuaban acostándose hasta que el año llegara a su fin? Mantendrían la amistad y pondrían fin a esa espantosa tensión sexual al tiempo que disfrutaban el uno del otro durante esos meses. Sí, los sentimientos cada vez más fuertes que albergaba hacia él la aterraban. Sí, podría romperle el corazón cuando la dejara. Pero lo conocía, sabía que estaba demasiado obsesionado con su asquerosa infancia, hasta el punto de que ninguna mujer podría ganarse su confianza.

No tenía falsas expectativas.

Se moría por correr ese riesgo. Lo quería en su cama, quería disfrutar al máximo durante ese breve periodo de tiempo y al menos contar con los recuerdos. Estaba a salvo porque no se hacía ilusiones.

El estómago le dio un vuelco con ese último pensamiento, pero se desentendió de la reacción.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió.

Zagato titubeó, con una taza de café en la mano.

Esmeralda sintió un leve rubor en las mejillas cuando él la miró fijamente, de modo que metió la pierna desnuda bajo las sábanas y se puso de costado.

Zagato: Hola.

Esmeralda: Hola —repitió ella. Se hizo un incómodo silencio, típico de las experiencias del día después. Señaló la taza con una mano—. ¿Para mí?

Zagato: Ah, sí.

Zagato se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde. El colchón se hundió mientras le daba la taza y la observaba oler la fuerte mezcla colombiana.

Esmeralda suspiró de placer tras el primer sorbo.

Zagato: ¿Está bien?

Esmeralda: Está perfecto. Detesto el café aguado.

Lo vio contener una sonrisa.

Zagato: Ya lo suponía.

Zagato mantuvo silencio mientras bebía. Parecía estar esperando que le diera pie, pero ella supuso que no podía preguntarle si había dormido bien, pues apenas habían pegado ojo.

Su olor masculino se le subió a la cabeza, como un animal que quisiera marcar a su pareja. No se había duchado. La fina camiseta negra le dejaba los brazos y la parte superior del torso al descubierto, y los pantalones se le ceñían a las caderas, ofreciéndole un atisbo de su piel bronceada y de su vientre plano. Sintió una punzada entre los muslos y se agitó en la cama. Maldición, se estaba convirtiendo en una ninfómana con ese hombre. Si lo hacían una vez más, iba a necesitar un bastón para ir a la librería, pero a su cuerpo no parecía importarle.

Zagato: ¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó él.

Parpadeó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Se percató de que Zagato tenía un mechón de pelo sobre la frente y de que una incipiente barba le ensombrecía el mentón. También se percató de que él la miraba a la cara en vez reparar en la fina sábana que no dejaba de escurrirse por su piel para dejar al descubierto sus pechos. Aunque era bastante tímida, sintió el travieso impulso de poner a prueba su control. Se estiró delante de él a fin de dejar la taza en la mesita de noche. La sábana cedió cuando ella dejó de sujetarla. El aire le acarició los pechos desnudos y le endureció los pezones. Fingió no darse cuenta mientras respondía su pregunta.

Esmeralda: Bien. Pero tengo los músculos un poco doloridos. Necesito una ducha caliente.

Zagato: Sí, una ducha.

Esmeralda: ¿Quieres desayunar?

Zagato: ¿Desayunar?

Esmeralda: Prepararé algo en cuanto me vista. Hoy no tienes que ir al trabajo, ¿verdad?

Zagato: Creo que no.

Esmeralda: Bien. ¿Qué quieres?

Zagato: ¿Que qué quiero?

Esmeralda: Sí. Para desayunar.

Apoyó la cabeza en una mano y lo observó. Lo vio tragar saliva con fuerza y apretar los dientes, como si estuviera desesperado por prestarle atención a sus palabras y no a su cuerpo medio desnudo.

Esmeralda contuvo una carcajada y subió las apuestas. Sacó una pierna de debajo de la sábana y la estiró. Agitó los dedos en el aire. Después, colocó la pierna sobre la sábana y dobló la rodilla.

Zagato carraspeó.

Zagato: No tengo hambre. Tengo que trabajar.

Esmeralda: Acabas de decir que hoy no vas a trabajar.

Zagato: Claro.

A Esmeralda casi le ardía la piel bajo su intensa mirada. El deseo le corría por las venas al pensar en que se metiera en la cama para volver a hacerle el amor, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo conseguirlo.

Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y se lanzó a la yugular.

Esmeralda: Bueno, ¿vamos a hablar de lo de anoche?

Zagato dio un respingo antes de asentir con la cabeza. Al ver que ella guardaba silencio, se vio forzado a responder de alguna manera.

Zagato: Lo de anoche estuvo bien.

Esmeralda se incorporó en la cama. La sábana bajó del todo y se quedó arrugada en torno a su cintura.

Con los pechos desnudos, se apoyó en un codo y se pasó el pelo por encima del hombro libre para apartárselo de la cara. Hizo oídos sordos al gemido estrangulado que soltó Zagato y siguió hablando:

Esmeralda: ¿Solo bien?

Zagato: No, no, estuvo genial. —Hizo una pausa—. Más que genial.

Sí, estaba perdiendo los papeles. Insistió.

Esmeralda: Me alegro. He estado pensando en nosotros y en cómo continuar a partir de ahora. Podemos olvidarnos de lo de anoche y no volver a acostarnos. Así las cosas serán menos complicadas, ¿Bien?

Él asintió con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de sus pechos.

Zagato: Bien.

Esmeralda: O podemos continuar.

Zagato: ¿Continuar?

Esmeralda: Acostándonos.

Zagato: Mmm.

Esmeralda: ¿Qué te parece?

Zagato: ¿El qué?

Esmeralda se preguntó si se le habría frito el cerebro o si era verdad que la sangre abandonaba la cabeza de los hombres para concentrarse en otra parte. Una miradita de reojo confirmó sus sospechas. Su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección. Solo necesitaba que admitiera que quería seguir acostándose con ella para que todo lo demás se arreglara por sí solo.

Esmeralda: ¿Zagato?

Zagato: ¿Sí?

Esmeralda: ¿Me vas a contestar o no?

Zagato: ¿Qué me has preguntado?

Esmeralda: Que si seguimos acostándonos hasta que se disuelva el matrimonio o volvemos a ser solo amigos.

Zagato: ¿Esmeralda?

Esmeralda: ¿Sí?

Zagato: Yo voto por lo primero.

Esmeralda pasó de estar disfrutando de esa lenta tortura a encontrarse bajo su cuerpo, aplastada contra el colchón, mientras la instaba a besarlo.

El beso fue un cálido saludo. Sus labios la devoraban mientras su lengua la atormentaba y bebía de su boca con ansia. Cuando Zagato le frotó la cara, la áspera barba le irritó la piel. Transcurridos unos segundos, Zagato acabó de apartar la sábana para acariciarla y excitarla, para aumentar la pasión con movimientos rápidos y eficaces que le arrancaron un gemido y la hicieron separar los muslos.

Zagato extendió la mano hacia la mesilla de noche, pero ella lo detuvo.

Esmeralda: Tomo la píldora —le dijo—. Para regular mis ciclos.

Eso era lo que necesitaba saber. Zagato se quitó los pantalones, le colocó las manos en los muslos y la penetró.

Esmeralda jadeó, le clavó las uñas en los hombros y se aferró a él con fuerza.

Zagato la castigó por haberlo atormentado, llevándola al borde del orgasmo para después apartarla cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo. Inclinó la cabeza para saborear sus pechos, le lamió los pezones y volvió a excitarla una vez más, solo para dejarla otra vez a las puertas. Esmeralda movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero al final lo agarró de la cara y lo obligó a mirarla. Sintió la aspereza de su barba en las palmas de las manos.

Esmeralda: Ahora.

Zagato se negó, con un férreo control que Esmeralda detestaba y admiraba a la vez. Tenía una sonrisa muy sexy en la cara.

Zagato: Pídemelo por favor.

Ella soltó un insulto cuando volvió a llevarla hasta la cima. La consumía un ansia enloquecedora y se juró no volver a utilizar truquitos de poder con su marido, porque su venganza era letal. Levantó las caderas con exigencia.

Esmeralda: Por favor.

Zagato la penetró de golpe y la catapultó al orgasmo. Su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse y se aferró a él con fuerza mientras Zagato alcanzaba su propio orgasmo. Sin salir de ella, cayó sobre su cuerpo y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, junto a la suya. En la habitación solo se escuchaban sus jadeos.

Esmeralda cerró los ojos un momento. Los olores del sexo y del café se mezclaban, inundando sus sentidos. De repente, sintió una punzada de miedo. Había pasado una sola noche y su cuerpo lo acogía como si fuera su media naranja. Ella no era de las que mantenían encuentros sexuales sin ataduras. Era de las que se enamoraban hasta las cejas y soñaban con finales felices.

Sin embargo, no habría final de cuento de hadas con Zagato Ryan. Se lo había dejado muy claro desde el principio. Necesitaba recordarse las limitaciones de Zagato todos los días, sobre todo después del sexo. Necesitaba separar lo físico de lo emocional. Necesitaba proteger su corazón en una torre tan alta y tan fuerte de la que ni siquiera Rapunzel pudiera escapar. Necesitaba disfrutar de los orgasmos y de la amistad, y después marcharse.

Claro. Sin problemas.

Su corazón le gritó que era una mentirosa, pero no le hizo caso.

Esmeralda: Supongo que esto sella el trato —dijo.

Zagato soltó una carcajada y le pasó un brazo por encima, un gesto que ella aprovechó para acurrucarse contra él.

Zagato: Creo que hemos tomado la decisión más lógica. Ahora tenemos algo más interesante que hacer que jugar al ajedrez o al póquer.

Le dio un tortazo juguetón en el brazo.

Esmeralda: No te vas a librar de nuestros torneos, Hermoso. Solo vamos a darle más vida a esta relación.

Zagato: ¿Cómo?

Esmeralda: ¿Has jugado alguna vez al strip póquer?

Zagato: Esmeralda, eres una mujer increíble.

Esmeralda: Lo sé.


	10. Chapter 10 Familia , Festividades y Conf

9 Familia, Festividades y Confusiones

Zagato: No quiero ir.

Esmeralda: Ya te he oído la primera vez, la segunda y la tercera. Ahora cállate y entra despacio en el camino de entrada. Vas a derramar el vino.

Zagato: Detesto las reuniones familiares.

Esmeralda le pidió al Señor que le concediera paciencia. Zagato le recordaba a un niño en plena rabieta que prefería quedarse en casa jugando antes que ir a ver a su familia. Las últimas dos semanas habían sido bastante apacibles, salvo por las cada vez más frecuentes quejas de Zagato sobre la cena de Acción de Gracias. Marina le había recordado a Esmeralda que para los Ryan el día de Acción de Gracias era una pesadilla terrorífica más que una fiesta, de modo que fue muy paciente con él, si bien se negaba a darle mayor importancia.

Esmerada: No podemos hacer otra cosa. Como estamos casados, debemos asistir los dos. Además, no habrá mucha gente.

El resopló.

Zagato: Me aburriré¡.

Esmeralda: Pues emborráchate.-Él frunció el ceño y enfiló el camino de entrada. Los platos y las botellas de vino que llevaban en el asiento trasero se movieron, pero se mantuvieron en su sitio. Esmeralda abrió la puerta, salió del coche y estiró las piernas. El frío viento de noviembre le agitó la falda corta y le acarició las medias tupidas que llevaba debajo. Se estremeció mientras observaba la fila de coches aparcados frente a la casa.-Sabía que llegábamos tarde.

La expresión de Zagato cambió y se tornó más íntima, más cariñosa. Las profundidades de sus ojos castaños brillaron, por los recuerdos de esa misma mañana. Sábanas revueltas, gemidos y besos tórridos. Esmeralda sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba al instante. Se le endurecieron los pezones, que quedaron delineados bajo el jersey morado, y el deseo hizo estragos entre sus muslos. El se acercó y le pasó un dedo por una mejilla, tras lo cual trazó el contorno de su labio inferior.

Zagato: Te pregunté muy claramente si querías seguir o no, ¿recuerdas?

Esmeralda: Es que no deberías haber empezado. Sabías que íbamos a llegar tarde.- se puso colorada.-

Zagato: Podríamos ahorrarnos todo esto y habernos quedado en la cama todo el día de Acción de Gracias.-Ella sintió un nudo en el estómago al escuchar la invitación, pronunciada con una voz muy ronca.-¿Qué te parece? —insistió él.

Esmerada: Creo que intentas chantajearme.

Zagato: ¿Y funciona?

Esmerada: No. Vamos.

Echó a andar y oyó la risa de Zagato tras ella. Zagato sabía que mentía. Siempre la tentaba. Después de dos semanas manteniendo una activa vida sexual, todavía no se había saciado de su marido, y un día en la cama con él le parecía el paraíso.

Cogió los platos de comida y él hizo lo propio con el vino. La puerta estaba abierta, de modo que no tardaron en sumergirse en el caos familiar, ya que los recibieron con alegres gritos, apretones de manos, copas rebosantes y muchas conversaciones.

Esmerada: Hola, mamá —dijo Ella mientras le daba un beso a su madre y olisqueaba con emoción el rollizo pavo relleno con salchichas. Las volutas de vapor se extendían por la cocina, rodeándola con su olor y su calidez—. Huele que alimenta. Estás muy guapa.

María: Gracias. Es sorprendente lo mucho que relaja liquidar la hipoteca.

Esmeralda sintió un ramalazo de miedo y se inclinó hacia delante.

Esmeralda: Mamá, por favor. No lo menciones. ¿Se te ha olvidado que hicimos un trato?

María: suspiró.—De acuerdo, cariño. Pero estoy muy agradecida y me resulta extraño no decírselo.

Esmeralda: ¡Mamá!

María: Bien, mis labios están sellados.

Su madre le dio un beso fugaz y se dispuso a preparar la bandeja de los aperitivos.

Esmeralda cogió una aceituna verde.

Esmerada: Yo la llevo.

Esmeralda: En el salón, hablando con papá.

María: Que el Señor nos agarre confesados.

Esmeralda sonrió y se acercó a su marido. Él cogió una aceituna negra y se la llevó a la boca. «Típico», pensó. Si a ella le gustaban las verdes, a él le gustaban las negras. Eran helados opuestos en muchas cosas. En otras, eran idénticos.

La pequeña Lira apareció corriendo por el pasillo. El pelo rubio le caía desordenado por los hombros. Llevaba las piernas y los pies desnudos debajo del vestido verde, confeccionado con un grueso terciopelo y con mucho vuelo en la falda para que pareciera un vestido de princesa. La niña se lanzó a los brazos de Esmerada con un salto y Ella la cogió con facilidad, tras lo cual se la colocó en una cadera.

Esmeralda: Hola, bicho.

Lira: Hola .quiero helado ¡.

Esmeralda: Más tarde.

Lira: Bien. Quiero una aceituna.

Esmeralda: ¿Verde o negra?

La expresión que apareció en su cara solo podía hacerla una niña tan pequeña.

Lira: Las verdes están malas.

Esmeralda puso los ojos en blanco al percatarse del gesto triunfal de su marido. Zagato cogió una aceituna negra bastante grande y se la colocó en la punta del dedo.

Zagato: La niña tiene buen gusto. Para ti —añadió mientras se la ofrecía y la observaba comérsela—.¿Está rica?

Lira: Mmm. ¿Puedo comer helado ya?

Esmeralda rio.

Esmeralda: Después de cenar, ¿bien? Ve a decirle a mamá que acabe de vestirte.

Lira: Bien.

Lira se marchó y los adultos siguieron bebiendo, comiendo y riéndose a carcajadas.

Esmeralda vio que Zagato hacía caso de su consejo y comenzaba a beber pronto. Aferraba con fuerza un vaso de whisky con soda. Aunque asentía a algunos comentarios, mantenía un cierto distanciamiento que a ella le encogió un poco el corazón. Hasta que sus miradas se encontraron…

Y surgió el fuego. El aire crepitó entre ellos. Zagato meneó las cejas con picardía e hizo un gesto, señalando uno de los dormitorios.

Esmeralda meneó la cabeza y se echó a reír. Acto seguido, se dio media vuelta y se fue en busca de sus primas.

Zagato observó a su mujer disfrutar de la cercanía de la familia y recordó las reuniones familiares que se celebraban durante su infancia en su casa. Su madre bebía sin cesar, mientras que su padre les coqueteaba a todas las invitadas que fueran atractivas. Él podía esconder todas las botellas de licor y todas las cajetillas de tabaco que quisiera, porque nadie le prestaba atención. Recordaba el enorme pavo con su excesivo relleno que cocinaba la doncella y era más que un símbolo para presumir, y los regalos de Navidad que abrían sin sus padres, ya que nunca estaban con ellos.

Los Mackenzie parecían distintos. Bajo el habitual caos, había verdadero cariño. Hasta Jim parecía encajar de nuevo, aunque Esmeralda hubiera tardado años en perdonarlo del todo. La familia de había sufrido un duro golpe, pero habían evadido el temporal y en esos momentos parecían mucho más fuertes.

Zagato se esforzó por representar el papel de recién casado sin dejarse atrapar en el hechizo. La sensación de bienestar fue creciendo poco a poco, pero logró desterrarla sin miramientos. Esa no era su familia y solo los toleraba porque se había casado con Esmeralda. Necesitaba recordarlo. Sintió un dolor sordo en el pecho, pero se desentendió de él. Sí, parecían aceptarlo abiertamente, pero solo porque creían que el matrimonio entre ellos era real. Al igual que sucedía con todos los demás, dicha aceptación llegaría a su fin.

De modo que era mejor acostumbrarse a la idea con tiempo.

Jim le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y le dijo a su hermano:

Jim: Charlie, ¿te has enterado de lo que Zagato quiere hacer en la zona del río?-El tío Charlie negó con la cabeza.-Su empresa es una de las que van a participar en la licitación para renovar todos los edificios. Es muy gordo —añadió, henchido de orgullo—. Ahora puedo presumir de un médico y de un arquitecto. No está mal, ¿verdad?

El tío Charlie asintió y ambos comenzaron a hacerle un montón de preguntas a Zagato sobre su profesión. De repente, sintió algo en su interior. Aunque respondió a todas las preguntas, las defensas que protegían sus emociones comenzaron a resquebrajarse. Jim no le hablaba como si fuera su yerno, sino como si fuera su hijo, al compararlo con Ráfaga. María se había percatado de cuáles eran sus platos preferidos y se los señaló con una sonrisa, mientras que él se ruborizaba al ser objeto de semejante atención. El tío Eddie lo invitó a su casa para enseñarle su flamante televisor de pantalla plana y ver juntos algún partido de los Gigantes, al parecer encantado de contar con otro miembro masculino en la familia.

Ansioso por disfrutar de un momento de paz para aclararse las ideas, se excusó y enfiló el pasillo en busca de un cuarto de baño. Al pasar por una de las habitaciones, vio a un grupito de mujeres hablando muy bajito y riéndose. Esmeralda tenía un bebé en brazos, el bebé de alguna de sus primas, supuso, y lo mecía con una elegancia natural y femenina. La conversación no se detuvo, y Zagato captó un «el sexo es genial» justo cuando se detenía al pasar frente a la puerta.

En ese instante lo vieron y todas guardaron silencio mientras lo miraban.

Zagato cambió el peso del cuerpo a la otra pierna al sentirse muy incómodo de repente bajo las miradas curiosas de las primas de Esmeralda.

Zagato: Hola. Esto… estoy buscando el cuarto de baño.

Todas asintieron, pero sin dejar de mirarlo de arriba abajo. Al final, fue su esposa quien le dijo:

Esmeralda: Utiliza el baño del último dormitorio del pasillo, cariño. Y cierra la puerta, ¿quieres?

Zagato: Claro.

Zagato cerró la puerta y escuchó otra risilla tonta, tras lo cual el grupo entero estalló en carcajadas.

Meneó la cabeza y siguió caminando hasta el final del pasillo. De repente, lo detuvo Lira, que apareció prácticamente de la nada.

Lira: Hola.

Zagato: Hola —replicó El. La niña lo miraba con los ojos como platos y él tragó saliva, preguntándose si debía entablar una conversación con ella y si sería aceptable que se limitara a rodearla para seguir con lo suyo—. Estoy buscando el baño.

Lira: Yo también tengo que hacer pis —anunció la niña.

Zagato: Ah. Bien. ¿Y por qué no vas a buscar a tu mami?

Lira: No está aquí. Tengo que hacer pis. Vamos.

Le tendió una manita y el pánico lo abrumó. Ni de broma iba a llevar a una niña pequeña a hacer pipí.

No sabía qué hacer. ¿Y si había algún problema? Retrocedió un par de pasos y meneó la cabeza.

Zagato: Esto… no, Lira. ¿Por qué no le dices a la tía Esmeralda que te acompañe?

La niña hizo un puchero.

Lira: Tengo que ir ya.

Zagato: Espera aquí.

Se volvió y llamó a la puerta de la habitación donde estaban reunidas las mujeres. Al otro lado se hizo el silencio.

Esmeralda: ¿Quién es?

Zagato: Emm… Esmeralda, Lira quiere que la lleves al baño para hacer pis.

Se produjo un silencio.

Esmeralda: Cariño, estoy ocupada. Acompáñala tú, ¿quieres? No tardarás nada.

Acto seguido, se escuchó un murmullo y una carcajada. Zagato se marchó, temeroso de admitir delante de un grupo de mujeres que analizaban cada uno de sus movimientos que era incapaz de manejar la situación. Regresó junto a la niña.

Zagato: Bueno, ¿puedes esperar un minuto más? ¿Y si le digo a la abuela que te acompañe?

Lira negó con la cabeza, agitando sus rizos rubios, y empezó a dar saltitos.

Lira: Tengo que ir ya, por favor, por favor.

Zagato: Un momento. —Corrió por el pasillo hacia la cocina, donde María estaba rellenando el pavo— ¿María?

María: ¿Qué, Zagato?

Zagato: Verás, es que Lira necesita ir al baño y quiere que la acompañes.

Se limpió la frente con un brazo, pero siguió a lo suyo.

María: Ahora mismo no puedo. ¿Por qué no la llevas tú? No tardarás nada.

Zagato se preguntó qué pasaría si de repente se echaba a llorar. El espanto de la situación lo golpeó con fuerza y comprendió que no le quedaba más remedio que llevar a Lira al baño o se haría pis encima, le echaría la culpa a él y entonces sí que se metería en un buen lío. Corrió otra vez hacia el pasillo y la encontró dando saltitos a la pata coja.

Zagato: Bien, vamos. Aguanta, aguanta, aguanta —repetía una y otra vez mientras cerraba la puerta del baño y levantaba la tapa del inodoro.

Lira se alzó el vestido y esperó, de modo que Zagato supuso que necesitaba ayuda con la ropa interior. Cerró los ojos y le bajo las braguitas, tras lo cual la levantó para sentarla en el inodoro. La escuchó suspirar, aliviada, y al instante escuchó la confirmación de que todo iba bien. Recuperó la confianza. Podía hacerse cargo de una niña. No había nada que temer.

Lira: Quiero helado.

«¡Maldición!», pensó. Decidió repetir las mismas palabras que había usado Esmeralda y que tan bien habían funcionado.

Zagato: Después de cenar.

Lira: No, ahora.

Respiró hondo y lo intentó de nuevo.

Zagato: Podrás comer helado, pero tendrás que esperar un ratito, ¿Bien?

El labio inferior de Lira empezó a temblar.

Lira: Quiero helado y ya he esperado mucho; y te prometo que me comeré toda la cena si me das helado ahora. ¿Sí?

Zagato se quedó boquiabierto al escuchar sus lacrimógenas súplicas. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Se recordó que era un arquitecto prestigioso. ¿Tan difícil era controlar a una niña? Mantuvo la voz firme y dijo:

Zagato: Primero tienes que comerte la cena y después, el helado. Debes hacerles caso a tu madre y a tu tía. El labio inferior tembló un poco más. Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus pequeños ojos.

Lira: Pero mamá y mi tía nunca me hacen caso. Te prometo de verdad, de verdad, de verdad de la buena que me lo comeré todo, pero quiero helado ahora. Puedes cogerlo del congelador sin que te vean, yo me lo como aquí y no diré nada. ¡Y serás mi mejor amigo! ¡Por favor!

Zagato se estremeció, aterrado, pero se mantuvo.

Zagato: No puedo.-Lira empezó a llorar. Al principio, Zagato creyó que podría hacerlo. Unas cuantas lágrimas, la tranquilizaría, la llevaría de vuelta con su madre y seguiría siendo el adulto que manejaba la situación. Sin embargo, la niña comenzó a sollozar con gran sentimiento mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus sonrosadas mejillas. Los labios le temblaban tanto que Zagato no pudo soportarlo más. Tras suplicarle que dejara de llorar sin que sus palabras tuvieran efecto alguno, hizo lo único que le quedaba por hacer.-Bien, te traeré un poco de helado.

Lira se sorbió la nariz con delicadeza. Las lágrimas le mojaban las pestañas rubias y seguían deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Lira: Te espero aquí.

Tras dejarla en el baño, Zagato volvió al pasillo, donde pensó que encontraría a su padre, a su abuelo o a alguna tía que lo detuviera. Sin embargo, al entrar en la cocina descubrió una escena caótica. Abrió el congelador y vio un helado. Esperó por si lo descubrían.

Nada.

De modo que tras quitarle el envoltorio al helado, cogió una servilleta y regresó al cuarto de baño.

Lira aún estaba sentada en el inodoro.

Le ofreció el helado y ella extendió una manita regordeta mientras esbozaba la sonrisa más dulce que Zagato había visto en la vida. Se le derritió el corazón al tiempo que Lira lo miraba a los ojos y le prometía lo que quisiera.

Lira: Gracias. ¡Eres mi mejor amigo!

El orgullo lo abrumó mientras la observaba comerse el helado. Los niños siempre tenían hambre, pensó, así que estaba seguro de que después se comería la cena, si bien decidió recordarle que todo el episodio era un secreto.

Zagato: ¿Lira?

Lira: ¿Qué?

Zagato: No te olvides que el helado es un secreto, ¿eh? Es nuestro secreto.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, muy seria.

Lira: Emily y yo tenemos muchos secretos. Pero no podemos contárselos a nadie.

Zagato hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, satisfecho.

Zagato: Exacto. Los secretos no se le cuentan a nadie.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Esmeralda: Zagato, ¿estás ahí?

Zagato: Vete, Esmeralda. Estamos bien. Saldremos ahora mismo.

Lira: ¡Tita Esme! ¿Sabes qué? —Gritó Lira—. ¡Me estoy comiendo un helado!

Zagato cerró los ojos. Las mujeres eran únicas para romperle el corazón.

La puerta se abrió y Zagato vio la escena desde el punto de vista de Esmeralda. Lira estaba sentada en el inodoro, comiéndose el helado, mientras que él la miraba sentado en el taburete de mimbre con un trozo de papel higiénico en la mano.

Zagato: Maldición.

Lira: Maldición, Maldición, Maldición, Maldición —repitió Lira con alegría—. ¿Has visto mi helado, tita? ¡Me lo ha dado él! Es mi mejor amigo.

Zagato esperó el estallido. Las carcajadas. Cualquier cosa salvo el silencio que reinaba en el vano de la puerta. Cuando por fin logró reunir el valor para mirarla, descubrió que Esmeralda lo observaba con una mezcla de asombro, sorpresa y otra emoción que no supo identificar. ¿Ternura?

La escuchó carraspear antes decir:

Esmeralda: Esta vez sí que te has superado, bicho. Un mordisco más y me lo das.

Lira: Bien.

Zagato se preguntó por qué la niña no discutía con Esmeralda, y después supuso que debía sentirse agradecido. Su mujer envolvió el helado en un montón de papel higiénico y lo dejó en la papelera.

Después, apartó a Zagato y le quitó el trozo de papel de las manos para limpiar a su sobrina. Una vez listas, la bajó del inodoro, le subió las bragas, le bajó el vestido y ambas se lavaron las manos. Por último, Esmeralda le lavó la boca a la niña para borrar cualquier rastro del helado.

Esmeralda salió del baño con una niña de tres años muy contenta y un adulto confundido. De repente, se agachó al lado de su sobrina para decirle algo al oído. La niña asintió con la cabeza y corrió para reunirse con los demás invitados.

Zagato: ¿Qué le has dicho? —quiso saber.

Ella sonrió, ufana.

Esmeralda: Le he dicho que como diga una sola palabra sobre el helado, jamás le daremos otro. Confía en mí, esa niña habla nuestro idioma.

Zagato: ¿No estás enfadada?

Ella se volvió para mirarlo.

Esmeralda: ¿Bromeas? No sabes cuántas cosas le he dado a escondidas a ese angelito. Ha llorado, ¿verdad?

El se quedó boquiabierto.

Zagato: Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Esmeralda: Conmigo lo hace siempre. Eras un caso perdido desde el principio. Ah, una cosa más.

Zagato: ¿Qué?

Esmeralda: Me has puesto a cien y pienso demostrártelo con todo lujo de detalles cuando lleguemos a casa.

El asombro lo dejó pasmado.

Zagato: Estas jugando conmigo.

Esmeralda lo besó con pasión y frenesí, metiéndole la lengua en la boca. Una vez satisfecha, se apartó con una sonrisa.

Esmeralda: No. Pero voy a jugar contigo en cuanto estemos en casa.

Acto seguido, echó a andar contoneando las caderas, dejándolo empalmado y con expresión confundida.

Mujeres…

Dos semanas después Zagato se preguntaba si los hombres perdían el poder en cuanto se acostaban con una mujer.

En la última reunión que mantuvo con Conté, el italiano le aseguró que tomaría una decisión a finales de año. La reunión fue un momento muy incómodo para él, ya que Conté le preguntó por Esmeralda de inmediato, pero consiguió salir airoso del trance. Los inversores habían reducido la lista a dos candidatos: StarPrises, un importante estudio de Manhattan, y él. Por delante quedaba una última reunión en Navidad donde revelarían la maqueta final del proyecto. Menos mal que contaba con el respaldo de Drysell, porque estaban a punto de librar la última batalla. Por desgracia, ignoraba de qué lado se inclinaba Conté, y esa incertidumbre lo tenía de los nervios.

Estaba deseando llegar a casa y disfrutar de una buena cena, tras lo cual vería el partido de los

Gigantes. Y después se metería en la cama con su mujer. Sin intención alguna de dormir.

Abrió la puerta, estampó los pies en el suelo con fuerza para quitarse la nieve de los zapatos e intentó calcular cuánto tiempo tardaría en comer, en ver el partido y en llegar a la parte más importante de la velada… y de repente pisó una popo de perro.

Gritó, furioso, y levantó el zapato. Un zapato italiano cosido a mano que en ese momento lucía un tono más marrón que el original. Su precioso parquet estaba manchado. La casa olía a Maldición en vez

Mal. Iba a matarla.

Zagato: ¡Esmeralda!

La susodicha llegó procedente de la cocina, colorada ya fuera por la culpa o por la vergüenza, y se detuvo al verlo. Tras ella distinguió una sombra alargada. Zagato entrecerró los ojos al ver al sucio sabueso que lo atormentaba desde que era pequeño. En ese instante decidió, que con sexo o sin sexo, esa mujer estaba fuera de control.

Zagato: Se larga. Ahora mismo.

Esmeralda: Pero…

Zagato: Lo digo en serio, Esmeralda. ¡Por el amor de Dios, quiero a ese perro fuera de mi casa! Mira lo que acaba de hacer.

Esmeralda desapareció y, cuando volvió con un paquete de toallitas húmedas y una bolsa de basura, se dispuso a limpiarlo todo. Zagato se quitó el zapato con cuidado y rodeó la caca de perro mientras contemplaba que su mujer procedía a limpiar y a explicarle lo sucedido con idéntico fervor.

Esmeralda: Escúchame un momento. Sé que no podemos quedárnoslo. Ni siquiera voy a intentar convencerte. Es que me llamaron del refugio para decirme que se le había agotado el tiempo y que lo sacrificarían hoy. No sé por qué nadie quiere quedarse con él, es un perro precioso, y te prometo que si nos lo quedamos solo un par de días, le encontraré un hogar.

La sombra se mantuvo en el vano de la puerta de la cocina, con los ojos amarillentos carentes de emoción mientras aguardaba el veredicto. Zagato gruñó, disgustado.

Zagato: Nadie lo quiere porque es el perro más feo que he visto en la vida. Incluso podría ser peligroso.

Esmeralda resopló.

Es un encanto de animal, ni siquiera sabe gruñir. Los del refugio me han dicho que lo encontraron en una carretera desierta con una pata rota. Seguro que lo tiraron de algún coche.

«¡Maldición!», pensó Zagato.

Esmerada: Sé que está sucio, pero creo que es un perro inteligente y que el problema es que nadie lo ha educado. Lo mantendré en la habitación del fondo, lo limpiaré todo y te prometo que se irá dentro de un par de días. Zagato, por favor, ¿sí? Dame solo un par de días.

Irritado por sus súplicas y por su propia reacción, se quitó el otro zapato y se acercó al animal.

Como si quisiera desafiarlo, se plantó frente a él y esperó a que le demostrara algún signo de violencia o de comportamiento callejero a modo de excusa para echarlo de su casa.

No obtuvo la menor reacción. El perro no meneó el rabo, ni bajó la cabeza, ni le gruñó. Nada. Esos ojos amarillos se limitaron a observarlo con expresión vacía.

Sintió un escalofrío en la columna mientras le daba la espalda al animal, decidido a no dejarse afectar.

Zagato: Unos días. Y lo digo en serio.

Esmeralda parecía tan aliviada y preocupada que comenzó a preguntarse si en realidad todavía tenía algún poder sobre ella. De modo que decidió aprovecharse de su ventaja.

Zagato: ¿Has preparado la cena?

Esmerada: Ya casi está. Filetes de salmón con verduras de temporada y un pilaf de arroz. El vino está en el frigorífico. La ensalada está preparada. Tendrás tiempo de sobra para ver el partido de los Gigantes.

Zagato ladeó la cabeza, impresionado por esa habilidad de darle a un hombre lo que quería justo después de haber claudicado. Dio un paso hacia ella.

Zagato: Creo que voy a ducharme antes de cenar.

Esmerada: Te subiré una copa de vino. Si quieres, puedes comer viendo la tele.

Zagato: Es posible.

Esmeralda se apresuró a cogerle el abrigo, tras lo cual lo invitó a subir al piso de arriba. Zagato decidió que unos cuantos días en compañía de un perro merecerían la pena si así era como Esmeralda iba a demostrarle su gratitud. Con esa agradable idea, entró en el dormitorio y se quitó la ropa.

Esmeralda acompañó a su perro temporal hasta la habitación trasera, que ya había cubierto con sábanas viejas que había cogido de su apartamento. Le dejó un comedero lleno y un cuenco con agua, tras lo cual se despidió de él besándolo en la cabeza. Se le rompía el corazón cada vez que lo miraba y veía que no meneaba el rabo. Jamás lo movía. Había algo en ese perro que la conmovía mucho, pero se contentaba con haberle proporcionado un poco más de tiempo para encontrarle un hogar donde lo quisieran.

Era el momento de satisfacer a su marido.

Sirvió una copa de vino y subió la escalera, desde donde escuchó el agua de la ducha correr. La emoción le provocó un delicioso nudo en las entrañas. Sintió que se mojaba así sin más, solo con la idea de hacer el amor con Zagato. Se le endurecieron los pezones al abrir la puerta del cuarto de baño y descubrir una nube de vapor. Después de dejar la copa en el lavabo, comenzó a desnudarse.

Esmerada: Cariño, tienes el vino en el lavabo.

Zagato: Gracias —replicó él, aunque su voz sonaba amortiguada.

Esmeralda apartó la cortina y se metió con él en el enorme plato de ducha con una sonrisa.

Esmerada: De nada.

El asombro que sintió Zagato fue tal que parecía que alguien le había dado un martillazo en la cabeza.

Esmeralda aprovechó la oportunidad para pasarle las manos por el cuello y se pegó a su cuerpo, enloqueciendo al sentir el roce húmedo de esos duros músculos y del vello de su torso. Al parecer, era insaciable en lo que a él se refería. Aunque nunca se habían duchado juntos, dado que aún no habían alcanzado ese nivel de intimidad, Zagato se adaptó a las circunstancias sin protestar.

Y con gran rapidez.

Apenas dos segundos después tenía una palpitante erección. Gimió mientras la estrechaba con fuerza e inclinaba la cabeza para capturar sus labios, saborearlos y reclamarlos, provocándole una oleada de placer.

La besó con poca delicadeza y mucha pasión, mientras ella clavaba las uñas en su piel desnuda y se frotaba contra su cuerpo enjabonado. Entre tanto, el agua caía sobre ellos como si fuera una cascada, mojándole el pelo y aplastándoselo a ambos lados de la cara. Le devolvió el beso con frenesí, acariciándole la lengua con la suya, tras lo cual se apartó y se arrodilló frente a él.

Zagato: Esmeralda…

Esmerada: Cállate —le dijo ella justo antes de abrir la boca y empezar a chupársela.

El agua le caía en la cabeza y en la espalda mientras se la acariciaba con la lengua, encantada con su sabor, con su textura y con las palabras malsonantes que él mascullaba y que dejaban bien claro hasta qué punto le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo.

En un momento dado, Zagato la instó a levantarse y la alzó en brazos al tiempo que separaba las piernas para guardar el equilibrio. Se demoró un instante para mirarla a los ojos y después la penetró hasta el fondo.

Esmeralda jadeó. Su cuerpo lo acogió con alegría, cerrándose en torno a él. El deseo la abrasó cuando Zagato la aferró por las caderas y comenzó a moverla arriba y abajo. El placer le arrancó un gemido y a medida que el ritmo de los movimientos aumentaba, le mordió un hombro, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó al llegar al orgasmo.

Zagato la siguió poco después, si bien ella estaba ya desplomada contra su torso y temblorosa, besándolo una y otra vez, totalmente saciada. Zagato la estrechó un buen rato bajo el agua y, cuando Esmeralda levantó por fin la cabeza, le echó el pelo hacia atrás.

Zagato: El perro puede quedarse una semana.

Ella se echó a reír y trazó el contorno de su cara con los dedos, encantada al verlo tan relajado y bromeando con ella. Adoraba todas las facetas de ese hombre tan obstinado que era su compañero de negocios, su marido y mucho más.

Esmerada: No he hecho esto por el perro. Ha sido por motivos totalmente egoístas.

Zagato: La mujer de mis sueños.

Esmeralda: Te he traído vino. La cena está preparada.

Zagato guardó silencio y se limitó a contemplarla. Por increíble que pareciera, Esmeralda sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso y que se le endurecían los pezones. Un tanto avergonzada, hizo ademán de marcharse, pero él la detuvo con una sonrisa pícara mientras recorría su cuerpo con un dedo con el que acabó penetrándola.

Jadeó por la sorpresa mientras Zagato le acariciaba el clítoris. Se agarró a sus hombros y negó con la cabeza, reacia a someterse al poder que tenía sobre ella.

Esmerada: No puedo…

Zagato: Sí que puedes. Otra vez, Esmeralda.

La penetró hasta el fondo con el dedo, frotando la palma de la mano contra su sexo hasta que ella arqueó las caderas en su afán por sentirlo aún más. En cuanto la tuvo dura, Zagato le separó los muslos y la penetró de nuevo. Esmeralda le hizo el amor con un abandono salvaje desconocido para ella hasta ese momento. Al cabo de un rato, una vez saciados y aun estremeciéndose por los rescoldos del placer, Zagato la estrechó con fuerza, cerró el grifo y la secó con suavidad. Sus caricias fueron delicadas y no dejó de mirarla con los párpados entornados, como si quisiera esconder lo que sentía por ella. Esmeralda le permitió que guardara sus secretos, dispuesta a recibir con gran avaricia, con una desesperación que la asombraba, lo que estuviera dispuesto a darle. Pero Zagato no tenía por qué saberlo. No tenía por qué vislumbrar siquiera lo profundos que eran sus sentimientos hacia él, ni tampoco tenía por qué descubrir el secreto que siempre había sospechado y que acababa de reconocer en ese momento.

Lo amaba.

Con toda el alma. Lo quería por completo, lo bueno y lo malo, quería a su amigo, a su amante, a su compañero y a su rival. Deseaba pasar el resto de la vida a su lado y entregarse por entero, aunque sabía que él no correspondía sus sentimientos. Enterró su descubrimiento en un lugar secreto de su corazón. Y después comprendió que aceptaría lo que él quisiera darle, aunque jamás fuera suficiente.

Lo besó, sonrió y se esforzó por mantener alejada la tristeza de su cara.

Esmeralda: ¿Listo para cenar?

Zagato la miró con cierto asombro, casi como si supiera que le estaba ocultando algo importante, pero acabó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Zagato: Sí.

Zagato la cogió de la mano y salieron juntos del cuarto de baño.

-Zagato: Vete.

El perro lo miró con una expresión vacía. Zagato estaba contemplando la nieve caer al otro lado de la ventana y le echó un vistazo al reloj. Locos por los Libros había cerrado unas horas antes y Esmeralda no había llegado todavía a casa. Las carreteras estaban cubiertas de placas de hielo y el informe meteorológico había anunciado que se trataba de una ventisca prenavideña. Todo el mundo estaba encantado con la posibilidad de disfrutar de unas Navidades blancas. Personalmente, a Zagato le daba igual siempre y cuando mantuvieran las carreteras despejadas y no hubiera cortes en el suministro eléctrico.

Hizo una mueca al recordar que Esmeralda lo había llamado «señor Scrooge». Su alegría por las celebraciones lo desquiciaba, así como su afán por decorar la casa, su insistencia en conseguir un abeto natural, e incluso su disposición a hornear galletas. Unas galletas muy bonitas pero que no estaban muy buenas. Cuando le dijo la verdad, ella le tiró una a la cabeza. Al menos el perro se encargó de limpiar el suelo.

Zagato miró de nuevo hacia la puerta. El delgaducho animal se encontraba en el rincón, mirándolo con sus ojos amarillentos. La semana estaba a punto de acabar, y el chucho se iría por fin. No le gustaba la costumbre del animal de seguirlo a todas horas y de estar pendiente de todos sus movimientos. No se comportaba como un perro normal y corriente que ladraba, meneaba el rabo y bebía agua de forma ruidosa. Ese perro le recordaba a un espectro. Esmeralda lo obligaba a comer, a beber y lo estaba acostumbrando a sacarlo a pasear con correa. El chucho lo aceptaba todo, pero con una mirada distante, como si estuviera esperando la hora de la verdad. Como si esperara que volviesen a dejarlo tirado en la carretera. Solo.

Meneó la cabeza, molesto por el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Llevaba unos días soñando con el perro del que se deshizo Jed. Los sueños lo torturaban de tal manera que recurría a su mujer en plena madrugada para alejar esos recuerdos. Era consciente de que se había acostumbrado a hacerlo con frecuencia. Se enterraba en su cuerpo y se perdía en su calor y en su pasión, hasta que el frío gélido que llevaba en el interior se mitigaba un poco y se hacía más llevadero.

Al ver que llegaba el Volkswagen amarillo, lo inundó el alivio. Esmeralda abrió la puerta de la casa y estampó los pies en el suelo para limpiarse la nieve de las botas, riéndose a carcajadas al ver que le caían copos del pelo si sacudía la cabeza.

Esmeralda: ¿verdad que estará increíble? ¡La semana que viene habrá otro temporal, así que tendremos una Navidad blanca!

Zagato: ¿Por qué llegas tarde?

Esmerada: ¿Estabas preocupado?

Lo miró con expresión juguetona mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

Zagato: No, pero la semana pasada te dije que tu coche necesita un cambio de llantas. ¿Lo has hecho ya?

Esmerada: Todavía no.

Zagato: No puedes conducir con esta nieve si tienes las ruedas desgastadas. Te dije que cogieras el BMW y que dejaras tu coche aquí.

Ella hizo un mohín.

Esmeralda: Odio el BMW, me pone nerviosa. Además, he conducido en condiciones mucho peores que estas y con peores coches. Oooh, qué alegría estar tan cerca de la chimenea. —Se calentó las manos y estornudó—. Dichoso resfriado, no hay manera de librarse de él. ¿Tenemos vino especiado para la cena? Creo que ponen "Qué bello es vivir" a las nueve.

El frunció el ceño, consciente de que había cambiado el tema porque no quería seguir sus consejos.

Zagato: Esa película está muy vista. Llevas unos días sintiéndote mal. Deberías ir al médico.

Esmerada: No tengo tiempo. Las vacaciones son la época más ajetreada en la tienda.

Zagato: Yo te acompañaré mañana. Después te dejaré en la librería y llevaré el coche al taller para que le cambien las llantas. Deberías cambiarlo de todas formas. Comprarte uno nuevo.

Ella resopló.

Esmeralda: Lo que tú digas, don Ricachón. Resulta que ahora mismo no puedo permitirme comprar un coche nuevo y, además, me gusta mi escarabajo.

Zagato: Yo te lo compraré.

Esmeralda: No, gracias.

La frustración amenazó con apoderarse de él. Esmeralda proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que se había casado con él por el dinero. En ese caso, ¿por qué no lo aceptaba? Le había ofrecido sus servicios profesionales de forma gratuita para la ampliación de la librería. Un coche nuevo. Ropa nueva, aunque para él estaria perfecta con un saco de papas. Todos los demás aceptaban su dinero, algo que para él era lo más sencillo de ofrecer. Pero ella no. Ella se negaba a aceptar un céntavo más de lo acordado en el contrato, y él se sentía culpable. Lo estaba volviendo loco.

Zagato: Eres mi mujer y, si quiero, puedo comprarte un coche.

Esmeralda: Un coche nuevo no entra en nuestro contrato.

Zagato: El sexo tampoco.

Zagato esperó un estallido de mal humor por parte de Esmeralda, pero ella se limitó a reírse. Y después estornudó de nuevo.

Esmeralda: Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Pero que sepas que acepto el sexo y rechazo el coche.

El se acercó a ella caminando con brusquedad y el perro se encogió.

Zagato: Pues considéralo un regalo.

Esmeralda: Si quieres, puedes comprarme flores, pero no voy a deshacerme de mi coche. Hoy estás de un humorcito maravilloso, ¿eh?

Zagato: No estoy de ningún humorcito. —Mientras replicaba, su mal humor empeoró un poco más. Negarlo de esa forma reafirmaba el comentario de Esmeralda—. ¿Por qué no me dejas que tenga un detalle bonito contigo?

Esmeralda se sentó en el suelo, frente a la chimenea, se quitó las botas y lo miró.

Esmeralda: Deja que se quede.

Decidió hacerse el tonto.

Zagato: ¿Quién?

Esmeralda: El perro.

Zagato: Esmeralda, te he dado tiempo. Me prometiste que se iría el viernes. No quiero un perro. No lo quiero.

Esperó a que Esmeralda se lanzara al ataque y se preparó para ganar la discusión utilizando la lógica. Sin embargo, ella asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos adoptaron una expresión tristona.

Esmeralda: Bien. Se irá mañana.

Los remordimientos lo asaltaron con fuerza. Lo que quería hacer era coger al perro y llevarlo al refugio esa misma noche. En cambio, su mujer extendió los brazos y llamó al chucho para que se acercara a fin de hacerle cariños. El perro se acercó poco a poco a ella, hasta detenerse justo delante. Esmeralda se movió muy despacio y le colocó una mano bajo el hocico, tras lo cual empezó a acariciarle el cuello mientras le murmuraba tonterías. Al cabo de un rato, el animal dejó de temblar, se relajó y bajó las orejas. Esmeralda lo instó a acostarse en su regazo y siguió acariciándolo. Tenía el pelo más suave porque Esmeralda lo había bañado y estaba un poco más gordo, ya que lo obligaba a comer.

Zagato observó la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos y sintió que el pasado y el presente se mezclaban. En su interior se libró una batalla entre la soledad y el riesgo a sufrir. Por primera vez desde que estaba con ellos, el chucho pareció rendirse un instante, pareció permitirse por un instante el lujo de disfrutar del cariño de alguien que aseguraba quererlo.

Y Zagato vio que empezaba a menear el rabo.

Su mujer no se percató del leve movimiento, ya que estaba disfrutando de la calidez del fuego con dos almas heridas y descarriadas a su lado. Esmeralda no se entregaba para ganar algo a cambio, no tenía un objetivo en mente. El amor no era un premio, sino algo que llevaba en su interior y que compartía de forma generosa. Todas las noches compartía su cuerpo con él sin guardarse nada. La mujer con la que se había casado era una criatura feroz y orgullosa de la que se enorgullecía y ante la cual se postraba de rodillas. A la cálida luz del fuego, Zagato comprendió que la quería.

Estaba enamorado de su mujer.

El descubrimiento fue como un diluvio que lo arrastró con fuerza, hundiéndolo antes de devolverlo a la superficie tosiendo y magullado, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se preguntaba cómo narices había podido pasar. Se mantuvo en el centro de la estancia mientras ella pasaba de él, y observó su vida abandonar la autopista y enfilar una carretera secundaria llena de piedras, baches y matorrales.

Abrumado por las emociones, retrocedió un paso, como si quisiera alejarse de todo ese lío.

«¡Madre santa de Dios!», pensó.

Estaba enamorado de su mujer.

Esmeralda: ¿Zagato?

Él abrió la boca para contestar, pero se limitó a tragar saliva y tuvo que intentarlo de nuevo.

Zagato: ¿Qué?

Esmeralda: Si no quieres ver la película, proponme otra cosa. Se me ha ocurrido que podríamos emborracharnos aquí delante del fuego mientras vemos nevar; pero, si estás de mal humor, estoy dispuesta a escuchar tus sugerencias.

Esmeralda hablaba de películas mientras él acababa de experimentar la mayor crisis de su vida. Cerró los ojos y luchó contra las emociones que habían derribado el último muro de sus defensas, dejándolo tan solo con las ruinas esparcidas a su alrededor. Como si el perro reconociera a una víctima de la guerra, levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

Y en ese momento, Zagato supo qué hacer.

Puesto que todo era demasiado nuevo como para expresarlo con palabras y estaba demasiado confundido como para planear de qué forma jugar sus nuevas cartas, las emociones, esas emociones delirantes y caóticas, lo abrumaron hasta dejarlo incapaz de hacer otra cosa que lo que hizo.

Atravesó la estancia y se arrodilló junto a Esmeralda. El perro gruñó, se levantó y se marchó a la cocina.

Esmeralda lo miró con expresión interrogante mientras él le colocaba una mano en una mejilla y contemplaba su cara como si la viera por primera vez. Examinó cada uno de sus rasgos y se lanzó por el borde del precipicio.

Zagato: Quiero hacerte el amor.

Al escuchar las palabras de su marido, a Esmeralda le dio un vuelco el corazón, que después siguió latiendo desbocado. No sabía qué era, pero había algo distinto esa vez, como si hubieran llegado a una encrucijada y Zagato hubiera elegido el camino menos transitado.

Desde que fueron a la fiesta de Clef habían hecho el amor todas las noches. A veces, despacio. Otras veces, con pasión y abandono. Zagato le susurraba cosas eróticas y la halagaba; le decía que era preciosa y que la deseaba.

Sin embargo, jamás la había mirado a los ojos como si supiera quién era. En ese momento parecía haber arrancado las capas exteriores, de modo que la fruta escondida debajo había quedado expuesta.

Así se sentía bajo su mirada. Contuvo el aliento y esperó a que él se apartara.

En cambio, Zagato le tomó la cara entre las manos y le dijo, rozándole los labios:

Zagato: Eres mi mujer y quiero hacerte el amor.

Y entonces la besó. Fue un beso tierno, lento y abrasador que la derritió por completo, como si fuera caramelo líquido que vertiera sobre unas tortitas, hasta que su cuerpo cedió, separó los labios y sus lenguas se fundieron y comenzaron a moverse en una danza primitiva, bailada en millones de ocasiones por un hombre y una mujer.

Zagato la invitó con delicadeza a tenderse en la alfombra y la desnudó, deteniéndose para saborear cada centímetro de piel que quedaba a la vista con una veneración que la excitó, la postró de rodillas y avivó el deseo que sentía por él.

Con una silenciosa orden, le separó los muslos y se arrodilló entre ellos, tras lo cual separó los pliegues de su sexo con suavidad. Y después la acarició con los labios y con la lengua, arrastrándola hasta el borde del abismo y desoyendo sus súplicas para que se apartara. Siguió acariciándola así hasta que se corrió y se arqueó bajo él. Sin embargo, la mantuvo inmovilizada y no se apartó de ella hasta

que la escuchó sollozar y le suplicó que… que…

Se incorporó al instante y se detuvo justo cuando estaba a punto de penetrarla.

Zagato: Esmeralda, mírame.-Ebria de placer, ella abrió los ojos y miró al hombre que amaba con toda el alma, aguardando que la poseyera, aguardando para recibir lo que él pudiera entregarle.-Siempre has sido tú. —Hizo una pausa como si quisiera asegurarse de que lo había escuchado, de que había entendido el significado de sus palabras. Un brillo intenso iluminaba las profundidades de sus ojos. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Esmeralda, en un intento por comunicarse con ella más allá de las palabras—. Y siempre serás tú.

Se hundió hasta el fondo en ella, arrancándole un grito.

Sin apartar los ojos de los Esmeralda y con los dedos entrelazados, comenzó a mover las caderas. Cada vez que salía y entraba en ella, reclamaba algo más que su cuerpo. Las apuestas habían cambiado y a esas alturas estaba dispuesto a conquistar su corazón mientras se entregaba a fondo a ella, amándola despacio y con un ritmo constante hasta dejarla al borde del abismo. En esa ocasión, cuando se dejó caer, Zagato flotó con ella y ambos levitaron cogidos de las manos. Cuando volvieron a la realidad, la abrazó a la luz del fuego, la besó en una sien y ambos se sumieron en el agradable silencio que cayó sobre ellos como caía la nieve sobre el suelo en el exterior.

Esmeralda fue consciente de que algo había cambiado entre ellos, algo que Zagato todavía no estaba dispuesto a compartir, de modo que se aferró a la esperanza, aunque al mismo tiempo se reprendió por pensar que su corazón le perteneciera.

Un rato después, adormecida por su delicioso calor corporal, lo oyó susurrar:

Zagato: El perro puede quedarse.

Esmeralda se incorporó de inmediato y se preguntó si lo había escuchado bien.

Esmeralda: ¿Qué?

Zagato: Es mi regalo. El perro puede quedarse.

Abrumada, Esmeralda intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que significaba lo que acababa de hacer, pero al igual que le había sucedido a Zagato, fue incapaz. De modo que extendió los brazos, lo instó a bajar la cabeza y se lo demostró de otro modo.

Al día siguiente, Zagato miró a su esposa enferma y meneó la cabeza.

Zagato: Te lo dije.

Ella gimió y se dio media vuelta para enterrar la cara en la almohada, tras lo cual tosió.

Esmeralda: Se supone que no debes decir eso. Necesito Frenadol.

Zagato dejó a su lado una bandeja en la que le llevaba un tazón de caldo de pollo, agua y zumo.

Zagato: Ni de broma. Ya estás tomando antibiótico y jarabe con codeína para la tos. El médico me lo ha dejado muy claro. Además, nada de spray nasal. He leído un artículo sobre el tema.

Esmeralda: Quiero a mi madre.

Él se echó a reír y besó sus alborotados rizos.

Zagato: Tienes la televisión y el mando a distancia; una caja de pañuelos de papel; una novela romántica y el teléfono. Descansa un poco y dentro de nada estaré otra vez aquí.

Esmeralda: Tengo que ir a la librería. Marina es pésima atendiendo a los clientes.

Zagato: Hoy tendrá que hacerlo sola. Piensa en todos los hombres a los que engatusará para que compren más libros. Tómate el caldo.

Esmeralda refunfuñó algo mientras él cerraba la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Se subió al Volkswagen con aire satisfecho. Con Esmeralda en la cama, por fin tenía la oportunidad de cambiarle las llantas y el aceite a esa birria oxidada. La había acompañado al médico, había llevado las recetas a la farmacia para comprar los medicamentos y después la había metido en la cama.

Parte de él contemplaba la escena desde fuera y se percataba de que estaba actuando como un marido. Un marido de verdad, no ficticio. Lo peor de todo era la profunda satisfacción que le provocaba ese papel.

Cuando llegó a su destino, cogió los papeles del coche de la guantera y se dispuso a esperar.

Esperaba que Esmeralda tuviera el historial mecánico del coche entre todo ese lío de papeles, de modo que comenzó a hojearlos.

La carta del banco lo dejó pasmado.

La leyó de arriba abajo y se fijó en la fecha. Era de hacía un mes. Mucho después de la boda.

Después de que Esmeralda hubiera conseguido el dinero. ¿Qué narices estaba pasando?

Lo llamaron por teléfono y sintió la vibración de su BlackBerry. Contestó distraído.

Zagato: ¿Diga?

—Ya era hora de que me cogieras el teléfono.

Los recuerdos del pasado lo asaltaron de repente. Fruto de mucha práctica, el corazón se le heló de la misma manera que le sucedió a su voz.

Zagato: Jed. ¿Qué quieres?

Su padre se echó a reír.

Jed: ¿Ese es el saludo que me merezco por parte de mi hijo? ¿Qué tal estás?

Zagato soltó la carta en su regazo y siguió hablando con su padre de forma automática.

Zagato: Bien. ¿Ya has vuelto de México?

Jed: Sí. Me he casado.

Por cuarta vez. Zagato pensó que su madre saldría de repente de su escondrijo para armar lios. Ese era el patrón habitual. Él no era más que el peón que hacía el juego más interesante. Se le revolvió el estómago.

Zagato: Felicidades. Oye, tengo prisa y no puedo seguir hablando.

Jed: Hijo, necesito discutir un asunto contigo. Quedamos para almorzar.

Zagato: Lo siento, estoy ocupado.

Jed: Será una hora como mucho. Hazme un hueco.

La amenaza resonó con fuerza desde el otro lado de la línea. Zagato cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras luchaba contra el instinto. Sería mejor hablar con él por si acaso Jed tenía la retorcida idea de ir a por Dreamscape e impugnar el testamento. Menudo lío.

Zagato: De acuerdo. Nos vemos a las tres en punto. En Planet Diner.

Cortó la llamada y clavó la vista en la carta.

¿Por qué le había mentido Esmeralda al decirle en qué había usado los ciento cincuenta mil dólares?

¿Estaría involucrada en algo que él jamás había sospechado? Si había solicitado un préstamo al banco para ampliar la librería y este lo había rechazado, ¿en qué había empleado su dinero? Las preguntas siguieron asaltándolo, pero todas carecían de sentido. Por algún motivo, Esmeralda no quería que él descubriera la verdad. Si necesitaba dinero para algo, debería haber acudido a él a fin de que solicitaran el préstamo junto, porque de esa forma se lo habrían concedido sin dudar. ¿Qué narices estaba pasando? Como tenía que esperar hasta que el mecánico acabara con el coche, se marchó a la oficina para hacer tiempo. Llamó a Esmeralda para ver cómo se encontraba y preguntarle si estaría bien hasta que él acabara de almorzar con Jed. La tentación lo instaba a preguntarle cosas más serias, pero una parte de sí mismo dudaba, porque no tenía claro si quería saber la verdad. Aunque estuviera enamorado de ella, había algo básico que no había cambiado: no podía ofrecerle estabilidad ni niños. Al final, si Esmeralda seguía a su lado, acabaría odiándolo. La idea le provocó un pánico abrumador.

Jed lo esperaba sentado en un rincón del restaurante. Zagato observó al hombre que le había dado la vida. El dinero y la ociosidad parecían sentarle bien. El sol mexicano le había aclarado el pelo y el bronceado de su rostro le otorgaba un carisma del que en realidad carecía. Era un hombre alto que siempre iba vestido con ropa de marca. Ese día llevaba un jersey rojo de Ralph Lauren y pantalones y mocasines negros. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban inducidos por el alcohol. Seguramente se había tomado un cóctel para poder enfrentarse al hijo que perdió hacía ya mucho tiempo. Cuando Zagato se sentó a la mesa, analizó las similitudes entre ellos. La misma estructura ósea y los mismos rasgos faciales. Se estremeció. Enfrente tenía justo lo que más temía en la vida. La posibilidad de convertirse en su padre.

Jed: Zagato, me alegro de verte.

Jed le tendió una mano y se saludaron con un apretón, tras lo cual pasó unos minutos coqueteando con la camarera.

Zagato pidió un café.

Zagato: Bueno, ¿qué te trae por Nueva York, Jed?

Jed: Amber nació aquí. Estamos de visita. Se me había ocurrido instalarme de nuevo en la ciudad durante una temporada. Establecer mi hogar. ¿Te apetecería que pasáramos más tiempo juntos?

Zagato comprobó el estado de sus emociones para ver si las tenía bajo control. Por suerte, no sentía nada.

Zagato: ¿Por qué?

Jed se encogió de hombros.

Zagato: He pensado que podía pasar más tiempo con mi único hijo. Hace mucho que no nos vemos y eso. ¿Qué tal va el negocio?

Zagato: Bien. —Bebió un sorbo de café—. ¿Qué querías discutir conmigo?

Jed: Me han dicho que te has casado. Felicidades. ¿Amor, dinero o sexo?

Zagato: ¿Cómo dices?

Su padre soltó una carcajada.

Jed: Que por qué te has casado con ella. Yo me casé con tu madre por amor y acabó siendo un desastre total. Con la segunda y la tercera, me casé por el sexo y tampoco funcionó. Pero con Amber es por el dinero. Por el dinero y por el respeto. Tengo la sensación de que este sí va a durar.

Zagato: Una teoría interesante.

Jed: Bueno, ¿por qué te has casado tú?

Zagato apretó los dientes.

Zagato: Por amor.

Jed se echó a reír mientras partía sus tortitas.

Jed: Lo llevas crudo. Al menos el tío Earl te ha dejado un buen trozo de tarta. Me he enterado.

Zagato: Ni se te ocurra impugnar el testamento. Ya está todo hecho.

Jed: Te veo un poco subidito, ¿no? En fin, creo que nos parecemos más de lo que crees. A ambos nos gusta el dinero y también nos gustan las mujeres. No hay nada de malo en eso. —Jed lo señaló con el tenedor—. No he venido para crearte problemas. Tengo mi propia fortuna y no necesito la tuya. Pero a Amber se le ha metido en la cabeza que tengo que acercarme a mi hijo. Había pensado que podíamos almorzar todos juntos. Ya sabes, contigo. Y con los hijos de Amber.

La situación era tan ridícula que Zagato se quedó sin palabras por un instante. Recordó todas las veces en las que le había pedido a su padre que hablara con él, que almorzara con él. Y en ese momento, porque su flamante esposa lo presionaba, Jed pensaba que él estaba más que dispuesto a llevar a cabo el experimento de mantener una relación paterno filial. Una punzada de amargura resquebrajó el hielo.

Una oferta insignificante. Que llegaba demasiado tarde. Y lo peor de todo era que a Jed le daba igual.

Apuró el café y dijo:

Zagato: Te agradezco el gesto, pero paso. No te he necesitado nunca y no te necesito ahora.

La expresión de su padre se tornó cruel.

Jed: Siempre te has creído mejor que yo, ¿verdad? El niño bonito. Pues escúchame, hijo, la sangre es la sangre y pronto te darás cuenta de que estás destinado a cometer los mismos errores que he cometido yo. —Y añadió las siguientes palabras con un tono desdeñoso—: ¿Quieres saber la verdad? Me casé con tu madre por amor, pero ella solo quería mi dinero. En cuanto me olí la verdad, quise ponerle fin a todo, pero era demasiado tarde. Estaba embarazada. Así que me quedé atrapado. Por tu culpa.

Zagato tragó saliva al contemplar la pesadilla que se abría ante él.

Zagato: ¿Cómo?

Su padre soltó una risotada.

Jed: Pues sí, fuiste su desesperado intento por retenerme y funcionó. Un niño conlleva una manutención y una pensión de por vida. Decidí quedarme e intentar que funcionara, pero jamás la perdoné.

Las palabras de su padre cobraron sentido a medida que las piezas encajaban. Jed jamás lo había querido.

Zagato: ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto ahora?

Su padre esbozó una sonrisa gélida.

Jed: A modo de advertencia. Vigila bien a tu querida esposa. Si se ha casado por dinero y se percata de que te alejas, se las arreglará para que haya algún accidente, algún descuido. Te lo aseguro. Y acabarás atrapado. —Guardó silencio un instante—. Porque eres como yo, Zagato.

Zagato miró a su padre un buen rato. Aunque mantenía las emociones bajo control, distinguió la punzada del miedo al reconocer que el hombre que le había dado la vida ni siquiera respetaba a su familia. ¿Y si Jed estaba en lo cierto? ¿Y si había pasado años luchando contra sus genes en vano? ¿Y si estaba destinado a convertirse en otra versión de su padre, aunque tardara más tiempo en llegar hasta ese punto?

Las últimas semanas lo habían llevado a creer en cosas que no existían. El amor. La verdad. La familia. Esmeralda ya le había mentido con respecto al dinero. ¿Qué más mentiras le había contado? Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. ¿Y si Esmeralda había planeado algo mucho más grande mientras él se enamoraba de ella?

Las dudas lo asaltaron con saña, pero las desterró mientras levantaba la cabeza.

Zagato: No nos parecemos en absoluto. Buena suerte, Jed.

Arrojó unos cuantos billetes a la mesa, pero las palabras que acababa de decir se burlaban de él con cada paso que lo alejaba de su padre.

Porque en el fondo de su corazón se preguntaba hasta qué punto eran ciertas. Se preguntaba si se parecía a Jed Ryan más de lo que pensaba.

Holaaaaaaa

Una disculpa por tardarme tanto en entregar este capítulo, espero no tardarme más de 7 días para el próximo

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios y críticas que tengan para mí

Que tengan una excelente semana


	11. Chapter 11 ¡¡ EMBARAZADA!

10 ¡ Embarazada ¡.

Esmeralda clavó la vista en la puerta tras la cual había desaparecido el ginecólogo. Sí, había tenido náuseas. Sí, no le había bajado el periodo, pero eso podría achacarse al estrés. A la locura de pasar las fiestas con su familia, al trabajo y a Zagato. Además, ¿por qué iba a contemplar esa posibilidad cuando estaba tomando píldoras anticonceptivas?

Las palabras del médico resonaron en sus oídos:

Doctor: ¿Ha tomado algún medicamento en el último mes? —le preguntó.

Esmeralda: No. Solo tomo paracetamol cuando me duele la cabeza… No, un momento, sí. Tuve principio de neumonía y me recetaron…

Dejó la frase en el aire al entenderlo.

El médico asintió con la cabeza.

Doctor: Antibióticos. Su médico de familia debería haberle advertido de que reducen los efectos de la píldora. Ya he visto este error antes. Espero que sean buenas noticias.

Un anhelo enorme se abrió paso en su pecho, provocándole un nudo de emoción.

«Sí, son buenas noticias… Al menos para mí», pensó.

Se subió a su Escarabajo. Después, colocó las dos manos sobre su estómago plano.

Un bebé.

Iba a tener el bebé de Zagato.

Recordó las últimas semanas, que habían sido perfectas. Su relación se había estrechado hasta tal punto que el ritmo habitual entre marido y mujer se había convertido en algo cotidiano. La Navidad con su familia había sido más tranquila, ya que Zagato se esforzó de verdad por disfrutar de la ocasión.

Le hacía el amor con una pasión que le llegaba al alma. Creía que las barreras que había entre ellos estaban cayendo poco a poco. A veces lo pillaba mirándola con una emoción tan descarnada que la dejaba sin aliento. Sin embargo, cada vez que ella abría la boca para decirle que lo quería, él cambiaba de actitud por completo y se cerraba. Como si sospechara que en cuanto ella pronunciara las palabras, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Había estado esperando la oportunidad perfecta, pero se le había acabado el tiempo. Lo quería.

Ansiaba tener un matrimonio de verdad, sin contrato. Y necesitaba confesarle lo que había hecho con el dinero.

Sintió los nervios en el estómago. Zagato se había negado a casarse con Alanís porque ella quería un hijo. Como era lógico, temía cometer los mismos errores que su padre. Pero ella esperaba que cuando comprendiera que el niño era real, que formaba parte de él, se abriría del todo y se permitiría amar.

Volvió a casa presa de la emoción y la expectación. No se le había pasado por la cabeza ocultarle la verdad. Esperaba que reaccionase con sorpresa y con un poco de miedo. Pero en el fondo sabía que Zagato acabaría por hacerse a la idea. Al fin y al cabo, y puesto que no lo habían planeado, el destino debía de haberle enviado a ese niño por un buen motivo.

Se empeñó en creer que haría feliz a su marido. Las noticias lo obligarían a abrirse por completo y a aceptar el riesgo. Sabía que la quería.

Aparcó en el camino y entró en casa. Viejo Gruñón se acercó a la puerta para saludarla y pasó mucho tiempo acariciándole las orejas y besándolo en la cara, hasta que vio que movía el rabo con alegría. Contuvo una sonrisa. Ojalá su marido fuera tan fácil. Su perro había progresado mucho con un poco de amor y paciencia.

Entró en la cocina, donde Zagato se afanaba preparando la cena. El delantal que tenía atado a la cintura lo proclamaba como el «mejor chef del año», y era un regalo de su madre. Se colocó detrás de él, se puso de puntillas y lo abrazó con fuerza antes de acariciarle la nuca con la nariz.

Zagato se volvió y le dio un beso en condiciones.

Esmeralda: Hola.

Zagato: Hola.

Se sonrieron.

Esmeralda: ¿Qué estás preparando? —le preguntó.

Zagato: Salmón a la plancha, espinacas y papas asadas. Y ensalada, por supuesto.

Esmeralda: Por supuesto.

Zagato: Tengo una noticia —dijo él.

Esmeralda lo observó con atención. Sus ojos tenían un brillo triunfal y esos labios tan perfectos esbozaban una sonrisilla.

Esmeralda: ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Has conseguido el contrato!

Zagato: He conseguido el contrato.

Soltó un chillido y se lanzó a sus brazos. Zagato se echó a reír y comenzó a darle vueltas antes de inclinar la cabeza y besarla. Como de costumbre, se sintió abrumada por la pasión y la ternura, de modo que le clavó las uñas en los hombros y se aferró a él. Después de que Zagato la besara largo y tendido, la apartó un poco y la miró con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Le latía el corazón tan rápido y se sentía tan feliz que creía estar a punto de estallar.

Zagato: Estamos de celebración, nena. En el frigorífico hay una botella de champán que sobró de Nochevieja. Vamos a emborracharnos para celebrarlo.

Esmeralda guardó silencio un momento, mientras se preguntaba cuándo soltar su bomba. Una mujer normal esperaría a que la cena estuviera servida y hubieran celebrado lo del trato del río. Una mujer normal esperaría al momento oportuno para que su marido se fuera acostumbrando a la idea poco a poco.

Claro que ella nunca había sido normal. Las noticias del éxito de Zagato le parecían un buen presagio para lo que ella tenía que decirle.

Esmeralda: Ya no puedo beber alcohol.

Zagato la miró con una sonrisa mientras seguía preparando el salmón.

Zagato: Te has propuesto no empinar el codo, ¿no? No será por esta ridícula dieta, ¿verdad? El vino es bueno para la sangre.

Esmeralda: No, no es por la dieta. He estado en la consulta del médico hoy y me ha dicho que no puedo beber alcohol.

Zagato la miró con el ceño fruncido.

Zagato: ¿Estás bien? ¿Has vuelto a enfermar? Te dije que fueras a mi médico. Al tuyo le encantan las tonterías holísticas y lo único que te receta son hierbas y esas cosas. Cuando agarraste la neumonía estuve a punto de tirarlo al suelo y hacerle una llave para que te recetara medicamentos de verdad.

Esmeralda: No, no estoy enferma. Me ha dicho otra cosa.

Zagato: ¡Ah! —Zagato soltó la cuchara y se volvió hacia ella con expresión aterrada—. Nena, empiezas a asustarme. ¿Qué pasa?

Su preocupación la conmovió. Le cogió las manos y le dio un apretón. Después, le soltó la noticia.

Esmeralda: Zagato, estoy embarazada.

La sorpresa más absoluta se reflejó en los ojos de Zagato, pero ella estaba preparada para esa reacción. Esperó con tranquilidad a que asumiera la noticia para poder hablar. Sabía que Zagato no cedería a sus emociones, sino que pensaría con lógica y sería racional.

Zagato se zafó de sus manos con delicadeza y retrocedió un paso, hasta chocar con la encimera de la cocina.

Zagato: ¿Qué has dicho?

Ella inspiró hondo antes de contestar.

Esmeralda: Estoy embarazada. Vamos a tener un niño.

El parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Zagato: Pero… es imposible. Tomas la píldora. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Verdad?

Esmeralda: Pues claro. Pero a veces pasan estas cosas. De hecho, el médico me ha dicho que…

Zagato: Qué conveniente.

Parpadeó al escucharlo. Zagato la miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. De repente, se sintió muy intranquila. Retrocedió y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Esmerada: Sé que es una sorpresa. También lo ha sido para mí. Pero hay un bebé en camino y tenemos que hablar del tema. —Al ver que Zagato guardaba silencio, continuó en voz más baja—. No lo había planeado. No había planeado que el nuestro fuera un matrimonio real. Pero te quiero, Zagato. Estaba esperando el momento adecuado para decírtelo. Y siento mucho soltártelo así sin más, pero no quería esperar. Por favor, di algo. Lo que sea.

Su marido sufrió una transformación instantánea. El hombre a quien quería y con quien se reía comenzó a desaparecer. La distancia entre ellos creció, acompañada por un frío ártico que le provocó un escalofrío en la espalda. Su cara parecía tallada en piedra. Y mientras esperaba a que dijera algo, Esmeralda tuvo el repentino presentimiento de que habían llegado a otra encrucijada en el camino.

Zagato miró fijamente a su mujer.

Zagato: No quiero el niño.

El muro de hielo que se había estado deshaciendo se erigió de nuevo al instante. Las únicas emociones que se filtraban eran el resentimiento y la amargura. Sí, Esmeralda era buena. Se había dejado engañar por su actuación y tendría que pagar el precio.

La vio parpadear y menear la cabeza.

Esmeralda: Bien. No quieres el niño. Entiendo que estés asustado, pero tal vez con un poco de tiempo cambies de idea.

Recordó con amargura las palabras que Alanís le había dicho meses antes. La promesa que le había hecho a su padre. Le habían advertido de que Esmeralda utilizaría cualquier truco para atraparlo, pero no quiso creerlo. Se había enamorado de su inocencia y había acabado enamorándose de ella.

Se lo había dejado muy claro desde el principio, y como el tonto que era creyó que ella lo respetaría lo suficiente como para no intentar atraparlo.

Y en ese momento le había dicho que lo quería.

Estuvo a punto de ahogarse con una carcajada amarga. Desde que descubrió los documentos del préstamo y se reunió con su padre, las dudas y la necesidad de creer en ella habían librado una batalla en su interior. Sin embargo, dejó pasar el asunto y decidió confiar en ella. Confiar en que le diría la verdad sobre el uso que le había dado al dinero sin tener que presionarla.

Pero por fin había enseñado sus cartas, con esa expresión radiante y una mirada triunfal.

Un bebé.

Iba a tener a su hijo.

La rabia se apoderó de él y lo envolvió en una nube negra que amenazaba tormenta.

Zagato: ¿Qué pasa, Esmeralda? ¿Es que no te han bastado los ciento cincuenta mil dólares? ¿O te han entrado ganas de más por el camino?

Ella tenía la cara descompuesta por sus palabras, pero él sabía que era un truco, lo sabía muy bien.

Cuando habló, lo hizo con voz temblorosa:

Esmeralda: ¿Qué dices?

Zagato: Se ha descubierto el pastel. Se acerca el final del contrato. Maldición, ya llevamos cinco meses. Como no sabías qué iba a pasar, has tenido un pequeño accidente para cimentar el trato. El problema es que no quiero al niño. Así que vuelves a la casilla de salida.

Ella se dobló por la mitad y se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos.

Esmeralda: ¿Eso es lo que crees? —Tomó una trémula bocanada de aire y se estremeció—. ¿Crees que lo he hecho a propósito para atraparte?

Zagato: ¿Por qué me dijiste si no que estabas tomando la píldora para que yo dejara de usar condones? Has admitido desde el principio que querías dinero y luego me engañaste diciendo que querías ser independiente. Así me descolocabas. —Soltó una carcajada carente de humor—. Negarte a que te comprara un coche nuevo fue muy inteligente por tu parte. Me tragué la interpretación. Pero te estabas reservando para la traca final.

Esmeralda: ¡Dios mío!

Se dobló por la mitad otra vez, como si le doliera de verdad, pero él se quedó dónde estaba, sin sentir nada.

Esmeralda se levantó despacio de la silla. Ya no le brillaba la cara. Su rostro reflejaba un dolor tan atroz que Zagato titubeó un segundo. Pero después endureció su corazón y se obligó a enfrentarse a la verdadera personalidad de su mujer.

Era una mentirosa. Sería capaz de utilizar a un niño inocente para conseguir sus propósitos, y ese niño pagaría las consecuencias. Se estremeció por el asco al ver que seguía interpretando su papel, que fingía ser la víctima.

La vio apoyarse en la pared y mirarlo con espanto desde el otro extremo de la cocina.

Esmeralda: No lo sabía —dijo Esmeralda con voz ronca—. No sabía que pensabas eso de mí. Creía que… —Inspiró hondo y levantó la barbilla—. Supongo que da igual lo que creyera, ¿verdad?

Al ver que se daba media vuelta para marcharse, El le dijo:

Zagato: Has cometido un grave error, Esmeralda.

Esmeralda: Tienes razón —susurró ella—. Lo he hecho.

Acto seguido, se marchó.

La puerta se cerró. Zagato se quedó en la cocina un buen rato, hasta que escuchó unos pasos. Viejo Gruñón se sentó a su lado, con una expresión elocuente en sus ojos amarillos, consciente de que Esmeralda se había ido para siempre. El perro gimoteó. En la casa reinaba un extraño silencio. Volvían a estar solos, pero Zagato no sentía emoción alguna para llorar.

Se alegró de que el perro pudiera hacerlo por los dos.


	12. Chapter 12 Regresa a Casa por Favor ¡¡¡

11.¡ Regresa a casa por favor¡

Dos semanas.

Zagato tenía la vista clavada en la ventana de la cocina. Viejo Gruñón estaba tumbado a sus pies.

Junto a su brazo había una taza de café humeante.

Deambulaba durante todo el día como un fantasma. El trabajo lo mantenía ocupado, de modo que se concentraba en cuerpo y alma en sus diseños, pero se pasaba las noches dando vueltas en la cama.

Pensando en Esmeralda y en su bebé.

Sonó el timbre. Meneó la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta. Al otro lado se encontraban Jim y María Mackenzie.

Al verlos sintió una punzada dolorosa, pero reprimió la emoción y abrió la puerta.

Zagato: Jim, María, ¿qué hacen aquí?

Supuso que habían ido por un solo motivo: destruirlo por completo. Se preparó para las lágrimas de María, para escucharla suplicar por su hijo aún no nacido. Esperaba que Jim le diera un puñetazo por hacerle daño a su hija.

Se enderezó y se preparó para aceptarlo todo. Le sorprendía que hubieran esperado tanto tiempo.

Maldición, tal vez el sermón de sus padres lo ayudara. Necesitaba sentir algo, hasta el punto de que tal vez recibiría el dolor con los brazos abiertos. A su debido tiempo tendría que ponerse en contacto con ella para saber qué iban hacer con el resto del contrato y para intentar salvaguardar su imagen. Se preguntó qué les habría contado a sus padres sobre él.

María: ¿Podemos pasar? —preguntó.

Zagato: Por supuesto.

Los condujo a la cocina. Viejo Gruñón se escondió detrás de la cortina, ya que no se adaptaba bien a los desconocidos. Zagato le dio una palmadita en la cabeza antes de coger dos tazas.

Zagato: Puedo ofreceros café o té.

Jim: Café, por favor.

María declinó el ofrecimiento.

Zagato se afanó preparando la leche y el azúcar mientras intentaba desentenderse del nudo que tenía en el estómago.

Zagato: Supongo que han venido para hablar de Esmeralda —dijo.

Jim y María intercambiaron una mirada que no supo interpretar.

María: Sí. Nos ha estado evitando, Zagato. Pasa algo malo. No se pone al teléfono. Hemos ido a la librería para asegurarnos de que todo va bien, pero puso excusas y nos echó.

Jim asintió con la cabeza.

Jim: Tampoco ha hablado con su primo, ni con Tata o con Tatra. Hemos decidido venir en persona para hablar con ella. Por favor, Zagato, dinos la verdad. ¿Tienen problemas? ¿Dónde está?

De repente, Zagato tuvo la impresión de encontrarse en un episodio de la Dimensión desconocida y comenzó a darle vueltas la cabeza. Miró a la pareja sentada a su mesa y se preguntó qué narices iba a decirles. Esmeralda no les había hablado del embarazo. Ni de su ruptura. Era evidente que no sabía cómo enfrentarse a la situación.

Contuvo un gemido, lleno de dolor. Ni de broma iba a confesar lo que había pasado. No eran familia suya. No eran responsabilidad suya.

Zagato: Esto… creo que ha organizado algo en Locos por los Libros. Velada poética.

María le cogió las manos. La mezcla de fuerza y ternura de esa caricia lo dejó al borde de las lágrimas. Vio que María lo miraba con preocupación.

María: Basta de mentiras. Ahora formas parte de la familia. Cuéntanos la verdad.

Sus palabras abrieron la caja que guardaba en su interior. Familia. La madre de Esmeralda todavía creía que formaba parte de la familia. Ojalá fuera verdad y su mujer no lo hubiera traicionado. Zagato agachó la cabeza. Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera contenerlas.

Zagato: Nos hemos separado.

María siseó.

Se imaginó que Jim lo fulminaba con odio y se rindió a lo inevitable. Había llegado el momento de que confesara sus pecados. Hasta el último. El cuidadoso plan se desmoronó ante sus ojos, y se dio cuenta de que tenía que dar el siguiente paso. Era hora de que la familia de Esmeralda supiera la verdad.

María: ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó en voz baja.

Zagato se apartó de sus manos y se puso en pie antes de echar a andar de un lado para otro, mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Zagato: Esmeralda me dijo que estaba embarazada. —Cerró los ojos al ver la inmediata alegría que se reflejó en sus caras—. Pero le dije que no quería el niño. -Levantó la barbilla y se negó a darles la espalda. La conocida muralla de hielo lo envolvió para protegerlo—. Le dije desde el principio que no podía ser padre.

María lo miró como si lo entendiera por completo.

María: Zagato y, ¿por qué le dijiste eso? Serás un padre maravilloso. Eres cariñoso y firme, y tienes mucho que ofrecer.

Meneó la cabeza.

Zagato: No, no es verdad. Te equivocas. —Estuvo a punto de hablarles de la traición de Esmeralda, pero se mordió la lengua. Se negaba a romperles el corazón al confesar que había sido un matrimonio de conveniencia—. Hay otros motivos personales, María. Cosas de las que no puedo hablar. Cosas que tal vez no pueda perdonar.

Jim: Te equivocas, Zagato —dijo en voz baja—. Siempre hay sitio para el perdón. Si lo quieres.-Yo traicioné la confianza de mis hijos. La de mi mujer. Hui y les di la espalda a todos los que prometí proteger. Pero me perdonaron y hemos vuelto a ser una familia.

María asintió con la cabeza.

Zagato: El matrimonio es complicado. Las personas cometen errores. A veces hacemos cosas terribles.

María: Pero los votos que hicisteis son para lo bueno y para lo malo.

Zagato casi se ahogó con el nudo que sentía en la garganta.

Zagato: No sirvo para las relaciones largas. Soy como mi padre. Ya va por la cuarta mujer. Solo se preocupa por sí mismo. No soporto la idea de hacerle daño a un niño inocente. No hay nada peor que nacer sin que te quieran.

Se preparó para recibir su desdén y su estupefacción. En cambio, María se echó a reír y atravesó la estancia para abrazarlo con fuerza.

María: Ay, Zagato, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¿No te acuerdas de las veces que te colabas en mi casa para robar galletas y echarle un ojo a Marina que has querido como tu hermana? Eres un hombre cariñoso, completo, no te pareces en nada a tu padre. Lo veo cada vez que miras a mi hija y el amor que sientes por ella se refleja en tus ojos.

Jim carraspeó.

Jim: Eres un hombre hecho y derecho, Zagato. Has cometido tus propios errores y has tomado tus propias decisiones. No culpes a los genes ni te escondas detrás de esas excusas. Eres mejor persona.

María le tomó la cara entre las manos. En sus ojos vio amor, ternura y comprensión.

María: Un hombre como tu padre nunca nos habría hecho un regalo tan generoso. El dinero que Esmeralda y tú nos dieron nos ha permitido ocuparnos de nuestros hijos y conservar nuestro hogar.

El frunció el ceño.

Zagato: ¿El dinero?

María meneó la cabeza.

María: Sé que Esmeralda dijo que la única condición era que no debíamos mencionarlo nunca, pero, cariño, tienes que saber que estamos muy agradecidos.

Zagato le siguió la corriente mientras su instinto lo golpeaba con la pieza que faltaba del rompecabezas que era su mujer.

Zagato: Sí, claro, fue un placer. Y lo usasteis para…

María ladeó la cabeza.

María: Para salvar nuestra casa, por supuesto. Ahora Jim puede hacerse cargo de las facturas y del mantenimiento. Por fin tenemos una oportunidad de salir adelante. Y todo gracias a ti.

El rompecabezas yacía delante de él en todo su esplendor. Completo. El dinero con el que se había burlado de ella no había sido para su librería. Esmeralda había mentido para salvar la casa familiar. Ese era el motivo por el que se había casado con él.

Había intentado conseguir el préstamo para la cafetería, pero se lo habían denegado. Y en ese momento supo por qué no le había dicho la verdad. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Nunca le había ofrecido un ambiente seguro en el que poder confesar. Se negaba a que les tuviera lástima a ella y a su familia, o a que lo usara en su contra. Esmeralda se ocupaba de los suyos, porque si quería a alguien, luchaba por esa persona hasta la muerte. Era la mujer más apasionada, cariñosa y leal que había conocido en la vida, y estaba locamente enamorado de ella.

La verdad reverberó en cada músculo de su cuerpo. No le había mentido sobre el bebé. No había intentado quedarse embarazada. Había sucedido por algún motivo, pero había sido lo bastante tonta como para confiar en él, contarle la verdad e intentar explicarse. De hecho, Esmeralda confiaba tanto en él que creía que se alegraría por el embarazo.

Y la había traicionado al creer los comentarios envenenados de Alanís y de su padre en vez de a la mujer que lo quería.

Tras la revelación, se preguntó si Esmeralda podría perdonarlo.

Miró a María fijamente. Esa mujer no solo le había dado a su hija la fuerza para luchar por lo que creía, sino un corazón para amar de manera incondicional. Un corazón que esperaba que diera segundas oportunidades.

Pensó en su padre y en todas sus mujeres. Pensó en lo mucho que se había esforzado por evitar las emociones, a fin de no sufrir como sus padres lo habían hecho sufrir. Porque la relación de sus padres había dañado a todos aquellos que los rodeaban.

Un trueno resonó en la estancia y lo sacudió por completo.

Se dio cuenta de que si seguía por ese camino, se convertiría en un hombre similar a su padre.

Apretó los puños. Al mantener las distancias en todas sus relaciones para evitar el sufrimiento, había creado un hombre que era un cascarón vacío. Y con sus actos le había hecho a su mujer más daño del que nadie se merecía. Era un cobarde desalmado que les hacía daño a los demás porque solo se preocupaba de sí mismo.

En el fondo el miedo seguía latiendo en su interior con la misma fuerza que había latido siempre.

Pero, por primera vez en la vida, quería intentarlo. Quería darle a Esmeralda todo lo que ella necesitaba.

Quería ser padre, marido y amigo. Quería protegerla y cuidarla, y pasar el resto de sus días con ella.

Tal vez si le entregaba todo lo que tenía dentro, todo lo que era, fuera suficiente para ella.

La última muralla que protegía su corazón se tambaleó. Se derrumbó. Y desapareció.

De alguna manera Esmeralda creía que sí era suficiente, porque lo quería.

Le temblaban las manos cuando tomó las de María.

Zagato: Tengo que hablar con ella.

María asintió con la cabeza.

María: Arregla las cosas.

Se enderezó y miró a su suegro, que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la cocina.

Zagato: Sé que la he fastidiado. Ojalá me perdone. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que me perdone.

Jim sonrió.

Jim: Claro que sí, hijo.

Zagato miró al perro feo al que había llegado a querer.

Zagato: Se me ha ocurrido una idea.

Marina dejó una humeante taza de infusión delante de Esmeralda y se llevó el capuchino que la había atormentado los últimos minutos.

Marina: Nada de cafeína. El té tiene antioxidantes.

Esmeralda soltó una carcajada hueca.

Esmeralda: Sí, mami. Pero no creo que vaya a pasarme nada malo por tomarme un café cuando estoy tan agotada.

Marina: La cafeína impide el completo desarrollo del niño.

Esmeralda: Lo mismo que el estrés y no ganar el dinero necesario para permitirse tener un niño.

Marina: Uf, sí, son las hormonas. Porque estás muy gruñona.

Esmeralda:¡Marina!

Su amiga la miró con una sonrisa y le quitó la tapa al té.

Marina: Es que me gusta cabrearte. Así me aseguro de que no te conviertes en una de esas trágicas heroínas sobre las que tanto te gusta leer.

Esmeralda: Vete a la Diablo.

Marina: Eso está mejor.

Esmeralda la miró con verdadero afecto. Todo saldría bien. Después de pasar dos semanas lejos de Zagato, cada día era una prueba de fuerza y de resistencia que se negaba a no superar. Le había ocultado la verdad a su familia, pero pensaba decírselo ese fin de semana. Marina la ayudaría. Y aunque no había conseguido el préstamo para la librería, Locos por los Libros comenzaba a dar beneficios de forma constante. Sobreviviría.

Esmeralda se repetía el mantra cada hora de cada día que pasaba separada del hombre a quien amaba mientras su bebé seguía creciendo. Zagato había tomado una decisión y ella tenía que aceptar la realidad.

Marina: El conde me llevó a cenar la otra noche.

Distraída por el cotilleo, Esmeralda sonrió y clavó la mirada en su amiga.

Esmeralda: ¿Y no me lo habías dicho?

Marina se encogió de hombros.

Marina: Fue un fracaso. No dejó de hablar de ti. Está enamorado de ti, Esme.

Esmeralda soltó una carcajada.

Esmeralda: Créeme, no hay química ni nunca la habrá. —Chasqueó la lengua, interesada en el tema de conversación—. Así que discutisteis, ¿no? Puede que por fin hayas encontrado la horma de tu zapato.

Marina: resopló.—Qué tontería.

Esmeralda: hizo un mohín.—Puede que sea el único hombre capaz de manejarte, Marina.

Marina: El embarazo te ha afectado el cerebro.

Por un instante, Esmeralda atisbó cierto arrepentimiento en los ojos de Marina. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero los poetas comenzaron a ocupar sus asientos. La música lenta que salía de los altavoces creaba el ambiente perfecto. Había muy pocas luces encendidas y ya anochecía en el exterior. La energía creativa llenó la estancia a medida que los poetas derramaban sus pensamientos y sus sueños a través del micrófono. Esmeralda aferraba el bloc de notas contra el pecho mientras observaba la función y se permitió disfrutar de la reconfortante sucesión de imágenes. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el resto de sus sentidos tomara el control, que le diera forma y juzgara las imágenes que fluían por su cabeza como las pinturas se fundían en el lienzo.

Se produjo un breve silencio cuando un nuevo poeta subió al escenario.

Y escuchó la voz.

En un primer momento, su mente aceptó la voz masculina y ronca del hombre que leía delante del micro. Cuando su corazón se percató del vínculo, la abrumó un miedo innombrable y atroz. Se quedó sin respiración. Abrió los ojos despacio, obligándose a mirar al poeta que estaba en el escenario.

Su marido.

Al principio, creyó que la imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada. El Zagato Ryan que conocía jamás se subiría a un escenario. De hecho, delante de ella había un desconocido.

Iba vestido de los pies a la cabeza con ropa de los Mets. Llevava su cabello negro alborotado, con ganas de pasarle los dedos a través de el. Lucía el jersey de los Mets con unos vaqueros y unos mocasines. Tenía una cadena naranja en la mano, ya que Viejo Gruñón estaba sentado a su lado, con una serena dignidad que era más propia de un perro de pura raza que de un chucho. El perro tenía un pañuelo de los Mets al cuello. Una de sus orejas estaba caída, ya que se la había dañado en algún momento del pasado. No movía el rabo. Sin embargo, en sus ojos no veía la expresión atormentada que normalmente asociaba a su amigo canino. Entre las patas delanteras tenía un pizarrín en el que se leía VUELVE A CASA.

Parpadeó una vez, y luego otra, y después se dio cuenta de que la imagen era real.

Zagato tenía un desgastado bloc de notas en las manos. Lo oyó carraspear. Esmeralda contuvo el aliento cuando le llegó a través de los altavoces.

—No soy poeta. Pero mi mujer sí lo es. Ella me enseñó a buscar lo extraordinario en las cosas más sencillas. Me enseñó mucho sobre las emociones, sobre la verdad y sobre las segundas oportunidades.

Hasta entonces no me había percatado de que una persona podía entregarlo todo sin quedarse con nada a cambio. Esmeralda, tú has cambiado mi vida, pero tenía demasiado miedo para aceptarlo. No me creía lo bastante bueno. Pero ahora sé la verdad.

Desesperada, Esmeralda cerró los ojos, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Marina le cogía la mano con fuerza. Su marido quería que volviera. Sin embargo, si escogía ese camino, sería como decía el famoso poema y tendría que dar un salto al vacío. A esas alturas conocía la oscuridad que moraba en el interior de Zagato y sabía que si le daba la espalda, estaría a salvo. Que saldría adelante sola. No obstante, esa oscuridad le resultaba tentadora, porque ya no le era desconocida. En ese momento tenía que tomar una decisión. Y que Dios la ayudara, porque no sabía si tenía la fuerza necesaria para intentarlo de nuevo.

Abrió los ojos.

Escuchó murmullos y comentarios en voz baja. Clavó la vista en el hombre al que amaba y esperó a que siguiera hablando.

Zagato: Te quiero, Esmeralda. Te quiero a ti y a nuestro bebé. Quiero a este ridículo perro, porque también he llegado a encariñarme con él. Además, he descubierto lo que no quiero. No quiero vivir sin ti. No quiero estar solo nunca más. Y no quiero creer que no me merezco tenerte. Te juro por Dios que me pasaré el resto de la vida compensándote por lo sucedido.

A Esmeralda le tembló el labio inferior.

Marina le dio un apretón en la mano.

Marina: ¿Sigues queriéndolo?

Casi se atragantó con la respuesta.

Esmeralda: No sé si puedo intentarlo de nuevo.

Marina tenía un brillo feroz en los ojos, que casi echaban chispas.

Marina: Sí que puedes. Puedes hacerlo una vez, y otra y las que hagan falta. Si lo quieres lo suficiente.

Su marido se alejó del micrófono para acercarse a ella. El muro que había erigido con tanto cuidado comenzó a temblar.

Zagato: Siempre has sido tú. Tú has conseguido que vuelva a estar completo. —Y después Zagato se arrodilló delante de ella y le colocó las manos en el vientre.—Mi hijo —susurró él—. Me daba miedo no tener nada que ofrecer. Pero lo tengo. Y quiero entregártelo todo a ti.

El muro se sacudió con una fuerza demoledora hasta que quedó reducido a escombros.

Esmeralda tomó su decisión.

Lo obligó a levantarse y se lanzó a sus brazos. Zagato la abrazó con fuerza, pegándole los labios a la oreja y acariciándole la espalda con las manos mientras le prometía al oído que no volvería a hacerle daño jamás. Una salva de aplausos y vítores rompió el silencio.

Marina sonrió.

Marina: Ya era hora de que recuperaras la sensatez, hermanito.

Zagato estiró un brazo para incluirla en el abrazo. Su cara reflejaba una tranquilidad y una paz que Esmeralda ya había atisbado antes, pero que nunca había visto brillar con tanta fuerza.

Marina: Supongo que sabes que voy a ser la madrina de este niño.

Esmeralda soltó una carcajada.

Zagato: Que Dios nos agarre confesados si es una niña. La ropita de primera puesta será de cuero y crecerá rodeada de fotos en ropa interior.

Marina: Y si es un niño, le enseñaré cómo hacer feliz a una mujer.

Zagato besó a su mujer en los labios.

Zagato: Ah, vas a tener uno de cada uno, Marina. Creo que voy a llevarme a mi mujer a casa y a practicar para un segundo.

Esmeralda puso los ojos como platos.

Esmeralda: ¿Un segundo? Antes tengo que pasar por las náuseas matutinas, el aumento de peso y el parto.

Zagato: Pan comido. Yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo.

Esmeralda: Solo si te pones el jersey de los Mets.

Zagato sonrió.

Zagato: La verdad es que he estado analizando tus argumentos sobre el tema. A lo mejor tienes razón. A lo mejor los Mets se merecen otro aficionado.

Esmeralda miró hacia arriba.

Esmeralda: Gracias, Madre Tierra —susurró.

Esmeralda decidió que debía mandarle el libro de hechizos a Marina. Algo le decía que la vida de su amiga estaba a punto de cambiar. Y que iba a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.

Como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, Zagato la besó.

Zagato: Vamos a casa.

Esmeralda le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y dejó que la condujera de vuelta a la luz.


	13. Capitulo 13 Un Nuevo Inicio

Un nuevo inicio

Esmeralda gimió mientras apoyaba el plato en su voluminoso vientre. El disgusto que le provocaba la repentina habilidad de poder sostener objetos grandes sobre su cuerpo era tan evidente que Marina tuvo que apretar los labios con rapidez para contener una carcajada. Su mejor amiga frunció el ceño aún más.

Esmeralda: Cierra el pico, Marina. Lo estoy pasando fatal. ¿Por qué no sale ya esta niña? Llevamos dos semanas de retraso y el médico no para de decirme que debo tener paciencia. Quiero que salga ya. ¡Ya!

Marina cogió el plato, donde no quedaba ni una sola miga del bizcocho, y le ofreció un vaso de leche a Esmeralda. El evidente malestar físico de su amiga la invitaba a hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarla, pero lo único que podía hacer a esas alturas era ofrecerle postres y masajes en los pies. Incluso había intentado regalarle unas chanclas rosas con pedrería, pero no podía usarlas porque no tenía espacio entre los dedos. Chasqueó la lengua de forma compasiva y se sentó en el brazo del sofá gris.

Marina: Lo sé. Es un asco. Pero te apuesto a que dentro de un par de días la tendrás en los brazos y estarás deseando que te deje dormir un poco más. Me han dicho que se pasan los días y las noches llorando.

Esmeralda movió los pies hinchados y suspiró.

Esmeralda: A estas alturas ya ni duermo.

Marina: Pobrecita. Le he traído un regalo a la niña. —Marina cogió la bolsa y la agitó en el aire, frente a Esmeralda—. Es de Milán, de uno de los diseñadores más importantes de moda infantil.

Esmeralda: Marina, deja de comprarle cosas. ¡Tiene más ropa que yo!

Marina: Me alegro. Eso significa que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo. —Marina observó a su amiga mientras apartaba el papel de seda y descubría los vaqueros negros, la camiseta rosa fucsia y la cazadora de piel. Las minúsculas botas de piel estaban adornadas con diminutos diamantes rosas—.¿Te gusta?

Esmeralda: ¡Madre mía, que hermoso! ¡Es increíble que hayas encontrado esto en una talla tan pequeña!

Marina sintió un enorme placer.

Marina: Ningún niño mangoneará a mi ahijada en el patio de la escuela. Empezaremos a educarla pronto para que sea la más mala de todas.

La futura madre se echó a reír.

Esmeralda: Zagato, ven a ver lo que ha comprado Marina.

Él llegó procedente de la cocina, cogió la ropa y su expresión reflejó su espanto.

Zagato: Maldición, no. Mi hija no irá disfrazada de motera nada más llegar al mundo.

Su esposa lo miró echando chispas por los ojos.

Esmeralda: No insultes a la madrina de tu hija ni menosprecies su regalo. Es el conjunto perfecto para traerla a casa desde el hospital.

Marina se acomodó para presenciar el espectáculo. Su amiga, que solía ser muy pacífica, era víctima de unos cambios de humor tan radicales que la asustaban incluso a ella. Las hormonas eran un horror, pero su esposo parecía sobrellevarlo con aplomo. De hecho, Marina se percató del brillo socarrón que aparecía en sus ojos al enfrentarse al desafío de su mujer. Las batallas que libraban le recordaban a la rivalidad que desplegaban de pequeños. ¿Quién iba a pensar en aquel entonces que estaban hechos el uno para el otro? Si el destino no hubiera intervenido, obligándolos a contraer matrimonio, tal vez jamás hubieran acabado juntos. Esmeralda, por supuesto, insistía en que era obra de su hechizo, y Marina le seguía la corriente. Total, no le hacía mal a nadie.

Zagato: Por encima de mi cadáver —replicó como si tal cosa—. Le pondremos el conjuntito que ya acordamos la semana pasada.

Esmeralda hizo un mohín para expresar su oposición a la idea.

Esmeralda: Si voy a parirla yo, seré yo quien elija la ropa.

Zagato: Mmm… tengo la impresión de escuchar eso mismo varias veces al día. Si pudiera parirla yo, sabes que lo haría por ti.

Esmeralda se enfadó aún más.

Esmeralda: Mentiroso. Todos dicen lo mismo.

Zagato levantó las manos, a modo de fingida rendición.

Zagato: ¿Es que nadie me apoyara en mis decisiones? ¿Alguien con testosterona podría ser?

Como si el mismo Zeus hubiera arrojado uno de sus rayos, de repente se escucharon pasos en el pasillo. Los pasos de alguien que atravesó la cocina y se detuvo detrás de ellos.

Marina volvió la cabeza despacio.

Clef: Ah, cara, esta vez creo que Zagato lo dice en serio. ¿Qué hombre no querría ahorrarle el dolor a su mujer?

Marina sintió un hormigueo en la piel que la puso sobre aviso de… algo. Algo que se negaba a nombrar. El conde Clef Conté acortó la distancia que los separaba y le dio unas palmadas a Zagato en un hombro. Ella intentó no poner los ojos en blanco al percatarse del gesto y de su ensayada sonrisa. La mirada cómplice que se dirigieron no podía ser más masculina. Un hombre rescatando a otro de las garras de una mujer enloquecida. En realidad, Zagato no necesitaba ayuda. Porque a esas alturas estaba inclinado sobre Esmeralda, ayudándola a ponerse en pie al tiempo que le murmuraba tonterías y le bajaba la blusa a fin de que cubriera su abultado vientre. La ternura del gesto y la expresión de su cara fueron como un latigazo para Marina. El antiguo Zagato había desaparecido para siempre. En su lugar había un hombre rebosante de amor por su esposa y por su hija nonata. Un hombre totalmente cambiado, porque por fin se había permitido creer que en el mundo existía una persona que podía quererlo tal como era, con sus defectos y todo.

Marina sintió un nudo en la garganta y se vio obligada a reprimir las emociones, aunque ya tenía mucha práctica. ¡Por Dios! ¿De dónde había salido la envidia que la corroía? Zagato y Esmeralda se merecían toda la felicidad del mundo. Y ella debía superarlo.

Clef: ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que siempre estás involucrada cuando hay algún problema?

El acento italiano con el que se formuló la pregunta le acarició los oídos y otras partes del cuerpo, pero Marina se negó a responder la burlona cuestión. ¿Por qué había aparecido Clef? Pasar el viernes con Esmeralda y Zagato era ya una tradición que Marina adoraba. Pizza, pasta y chianti.

Aunque alternaban la casa donde se reunían cada semana, era algo importante para ella. Un ancla en su alocada vida a la que se aferraba con fuerza.

Hasta que Clef Conté llegó, arrasando con todo.

De repente, comenzó a aparecer los viernes por la noche, con alguna tarta o con una bandeja de pastas tan irresistibles como esos ojos azules. Actuaba como si la cita a ciegas no hubiera ocurrido nunca, como si fuera inocente.

Pero Marina sabía la verdad.

Ese hombre estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga.

Sí, trataba de disimular, pero ella se percataba de las miradas tiernas que le dirigía a Esmeralda.

Escuchaba los apelativos cariñosos que le decía en italiano y la risa que le arrancaban todos y cada uno de los comentarios de Esmeralda. La frustración le resultaba insoportable. Porque nadie parecía sospecharlo, y mucho menos el hombre al que adoraba como a un hermano. Zagato había superado los celos que sintió en otra época y le había abierto las puertas de su casa a su nuevo amigo. De algún modo, enamorarse de Esmeralda lo había llevado a creer en las buenas intenciones de la gente.

Por suerte, Marina no estaba tan ciega.

Zagato le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

Zagato: Marina siempre ha sido la fierecilla —dijo, esbozando una sonrisa—. Recuerdo una noche que mi mamá llegó a casa con uno de sus novios. Estaba borracho y era un hombre muy desagradable.

Esmeralda frunció el ceño.

Esmeralda: Por favor, dime que nadie acabó herido.

Zagato: Solo él. De vez en cuando me daba alguna bofetada, y a Marina le preocupaba que alguna noche se metiera en mi dormitorio después de que mi madre se durmiera. Así que un día se quedó a dormir en mi casa y le tendió una trampa. Y, efectivamente, una noche abrió la puerta de mi habitación.

Esmeralda: ¿Qué pasó? —quiso saber.

Zagato: Que se tropezó con la cuerda, la fregona mojada salió volando y él acabó de culo en el suelo. Marina y yo nos despertamos, montamos un buen alboroto, lo bastante grande como para que mi madre lo echara de casa.

Marina se rio y agitó una mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

Marina: No fue nada del otro mundo. Estaba aburrida y quería divertirme un poco.

Clef la miró con una ceja enarcada, como si intentara comprenderla. Ella sintió que se acaloraba hasta tal punto que creyó abrasarse. ¡Ni hablar! No le permitiría adueñarse de sus pensamientos otra vez. Con una fue suficiente.

Marina: Bueno, creo que hemos tenido bastante entretenimiento por hoy. Es mejor que me vaya —dijo.

Esmeralda suspiró.

Esmeralda: Sí, yo también me voy a la cama. Por lo menos tendré los pies en alto y veré algún programa basura en la televisión hasta que empiecen los ardores de estómago. —De repente, se quedó paralizada. Abrió la boca y soltó un extraño chillido—. ¡Ay, Dios mío! Estoy mojada.

Zagato miró hacia abajo.

Zagato: Cariño, has derramado la leche. No pasa nada. Te traeré otro vaso.

Marina se percató de la expresión de Esmeralda y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza.

Marina: Zagato, no es leche.

Zagato: ¡Ah! —exclamó, cuya confundida mirada pasaba de una a otra sin parar—. Entonces ¿qué es?

Esmeralda contestó con voz tensa:

Esmeralda: Ha llegado el momento.

Zagato: ¿De qué?

Marina soltó un grito impaciente.

Marina: ¡De que nazca el bebé, imbécil! ¡Acaba de romper fuente! Está de parto.

Como si fuera una escena sacada de una pésima serie de televisión, todos se quedaron inmóviles mientras Esmeralda jadeaba, asustada, y la mancha oscura se extendía por sus pantalones. Al cabo de unos segundos, la habitación pareció estallar.

Marina y Esmeralda contemplaron a los dos hombres, que comenzaron a correr de un lado para otro como si se hubiera declarado el fin del mundo.

Zagato corrió hacia el dormitorio y regresó con la bolsa de viaje ya preparada. Acto seguido, cogió unas cuantas botellas de agua de la cocina y unas cuantas mantas, como si el bebé fuera a nacer de camino al hospital. Clef comenzó a marcar números en su móvil y le dijo a la madre de Esmeralda que se fuera sin demora al hospital. Zagato le lanzó a Clef las llaves del coche, como si hubiera una ventisca y dudara de que el motor pudiera arrancar, aunque fuera un dichoso BMW. Clef desapareció y Zagato enfiló el pasillo a la carrera en dirección al garaje, cuya puerta cerró de un portazo.

Marina miró a su mejor amiga.

Marina: ¿Qué narices están pensando? Ni que estuviéramos en los cincuenta. Vas a estar de parto unas cuantas horas.

Esmeralda suspiró y se frotó la espalda.

Esmeralda: Cuando se emocionan se quedan sin riego sanguíneo en el cerebro. No pueden evitarlo.

Marina: Supongo. ¿Quieres cambiarte de pantalones antes de ir al hospital?

Esmeralda: Buena idea. Ahora mismo vuelvo. Quédate aquí para que a Zagato no le dé un ataque cuando vuelva.

Marina: Bien.

Marina empezó a limpiar los restos de la cena de la mesa y después observó que su hermano llegaba a la carrera por el pasillo con los ojos desorbitados.

Zagato: ¿Puedes darle de comer a Viejo Gruñón y sacarlo a pasear? Acabo de llamar al médico para decirle que vamos de camino. Gracias, Marina, nos vemos en el hospital.

Cogió la bolsa y cerró la puerta.

Marina clavó la vista en la puerta y apuró su copa de vino mientras se preguntaba cuándo se daría cuenta de que su mujer no iba con él en el coche.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Esmeralda apareció en el vestíbulo con unos pantalones anchos de yoga y una camiseta.

Esmeralda: ¿Dónde está Zagato?

Marina: Se ha ido.

Esmeralda masculló algo.

Esmeralda: ¿Esto es una broma? Esto es como el episodio de Te quiero Lucy. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando Ricardo se fue al hospital y se dejó a Lucy en casa?

Marina: ¡Ay, por Dios! Me encantó ese episodio. ¿Te acuerdas del episodio del chocolate?

Esmeralda se echó a reír.

Esmeralda: ¡Sí! No paraba de meterse bombones en la boca porque no era capaz de envolverlos tan rápido como debía. ¡Me encantaba Lucy!

Marina: Desde luego.

La puerta se abrió de repente. Zagato y Clef entraron a la carrera, con las caras desencajadas y mirando hacia todos lados, como si hubieran perdido algo importante. Una mujer de parto, para ser más exactos.

Zagato: ¿Qué haces? —gritó—. Pensaba que ya estabas en el coche.

Ella sorbió por la nariz.

Esmeralda: Tenía que cambiarme de ropa y estábamos recordando los episodios de Te quiero, Lucy. No me grites o le diré a Marina que me lleve al hospital en otro coche donde no vayas tú.

Él se quedó boquiabierto.

Zagato: ¡No quiero hablar de Te quiero, Lucy! La niña está de camino… Vámonos ya. —Como si de repente hubiera comprendido que estaba perdiendo los papeles delante de su mujer embarazada, respiró hondo y añadió con voz más calmada—: Lo siento, cariño. Estoy alterado. ¿Estás preparada para que nos vayamos?

Su esposa lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Esmeralda: Sí. —Se inclinó hacia delante para abrazar a Marina y darle un beso. Por un instante, sus miradas se encontraron y algo profundo, una emoción eterna y femenina, pasó entre ellas—. La niña viene de camino —susurró con emoción.

Marina parpadeó para librarse de las lágrimas y le dio un apretón en las manos.

Marina: Ánimo, que tú puedes. Yo iré dentro de un rato.

Esmeralda: Te quiero.

Marina: Y yo a ti.

Zagato: ¡Esmeralda! ¡Vámonos ya!

Esmeralda se marchó caminando con dificultad. Marina escuchó sus voces alejarse, enzarzadas en otra de sus discusiones, y la casa se quedó en silencio.

La niña estaba de camino.

Se llevó los dedos a los labios. Las cosas cambiarían en breve. Una emoción extraña crepitaba en el aire, robándole el aliento. Peligro. Miedo.

Marina: Nunca serán los mismos.

Levantó la cabeza, como una loba que oliera a su pareja. Clef se acercó a ella con esa forma de andar lenta y elegante, como si estuviera torturando a su presa al acecharla. En esa ocasión Marina decidió replicar.

Clef: No, no lo serán. Ahora serán más fuertes.-Lo vio esbozar una media sonrisa. —¿Por qué me ha parecido una amenaza, Cara? Llevo semanas cenando contigo todos los viernes y apenas me diriges la palabra. Me vigilas como si estuviera a punto de robar las joyas de la familia. Te burlas de los regalos que les hago a Esmeralda y Zagato, te ríes de mis cumplidos. Así que ahora que por fin estamos a solas, ¿te importaría decirme qué te pasa?

La ira la abrumó de repente y, gustosa, dejó que la inundara.

Marina: Sé la verdad. Ah, sí, la ocultas muy bien, pero he estudiado tus movimientos. Esperas cualquier oportunidad para estar a solas con Esmeralda. Has buscado congraciarte con mi hermano hasta que te ha recibido en su casa como si fueras uno más de la familia. Me he dado cuenta de todo y no te saldrás con la tuya mientras yo esté aquí.

Marina le reconoció el mérito de no inmutarse. No fingió asombrarse, ni retrocedió por la sorpresa.

Por un instante, atisbó un brillo extraño en sus ojos que no tardó en desaparecer. Después, ladeó la cabeza y la miró, deteniéndose en cada una de sus curvas.

Clef: ¿Eso es lo que crees de verdad?

Marina experimentó una vacía sensación de triunfo al ver que no negaba la acusación.

Marina: Pues sí.

Clef: Muy bien. Así que lo mismo da que niegue tus palabras, porque ya tienes una opinión al respecto, ¿verdad?

Marina: Ah, eres bueno, sí. Pero yo soy mejor que tú. Y tengo muchas más cosas que proteger.

Cuando habló, Clef lo hizo con un extraño orgullo en la voz.

Clef: Sí, estás protegiendo a tus seres queridos, ¿verdad?-Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para que contestara. Se limitó a hacer un breve asentimiento de cabeza antes de alejarse. —Que pases una buena noche, Cara. Nos veremos en el hospital. Después, ya veremos qué pasa.-Y se marchó.

Marina estuvo un buen rato con la vista clavada en la puerta. Unos sigilosos pasos se escucharon de repente, y Viejo Gruñón se sentó a su lado, como si hubiera sentido su repentino malestar. Le acarició la cabeza, le ajustó el pañuelo de los Mets que llevaba al cuello y dejó que la inundara la paz que transmitía el animal.

Clef Conté quería jugar. Que así fuera. Ella se encargaría de mantenerlo alejado de Esmeralda y de Zagato.

A toda costa.

Marina: Vamos, precioso. Tú vas a comer, yo voy a acabar de limpiar la cocina y después iremos a conocer al nuevo miembro de tu familia.

De alguna forma, Clef Conté hacía estragos con su mente, con su cuerpo y con su tranquilidad.

Y ahí se detuvo porque se negaba a incluir el corazón en esa lista. Habían pasado muchos años y había sufrido muchos malos momentos que la habían convertido en la Mujer de Hojalata. Ya no tenía nada que ofrecer.

Sin embargo, recordó una escena de su película favorita, Mary Poppins. Era como si el viento estuviera a punto de cambiar y a su alrededor ya nada sería lo mismo. Una ridiculez.

Desterró la idea y se puso manos a la obra.


	14. Chapter 14 Un Hechizo Un Acuerdo

13\. Un Hechizo y un Acuerdo

Marina Riwsaky inclinó la copa de margarita hacia sus labios y tomó un gran trago. La dulzura chocaba con la sal, explotaba en su lengua y quemaba su sangre. Desafortunadamente, no lo suficiente rápido. Todavía le quedaba un poco de cordura para cuestionar sus acciones.

El libro envuelto con tejido violeta le hacía señas y se burlaba. Lo recogió de nuevo, hojeó las páginas y lo tiró de otra vez en la mesa Contemporánea de vidrio. Ridículo. _Hechizos de amor_ ¸ por el amor de Dios. Se negaba a caer tan bajo. Por supuesto, cuando su mejor amiga, Esmeralda, conjuró su propio hechizo, ella la había apoyado y vitoreado sus acciones para encontrar a su alma gemela.

Pero esto, era completamente diferente.

Marina maldijo en voz baja y miró por la ventana. La luz plateada de la luna pasaba por las rendijas de las persianas de bambú orgánico. Otra tarde se había ido. Otra cita desastrosa. Los demonios amenazaban, y aquí no había nadie que peleara contra ellos hasta el amanecer.

¿Por qué ella nunca sentía una conexión? Este último había sido encantador, inteligente y relajado. Esperaba un toque sexual cuando ellos finalmente se tocaron… o al menos un temblor de promesa. En cambio, no sintió nada de nada. Zippo. Insensible de cintura abajo. Sólo un dolor de vacío y un anhelo por… más.

Desesperanza se derrumbó sobre ella como una ola en cresta. El familiar borde del pánico se clavó en su estómago, pero luchó y se las arregló para salir a la superficie. _Esto esta del Asco_. Se negaba a tener un ataque de su propio campo. Marina agarró la cruda irritación como un chaleco salvavidas y respiró profunda y regularmente.

 _Estúpidos ataques_. Odiaba las pastillas y se negaba a tomarlas, quizá los episodios se fueran por su propia fuerza de voluntad. Probablemente eran una crisis temprana de la mediana edad. Después de todo, su vida era casi perfecta.

Tenía casi todo lo que la mayoría de la gente soñaba. Fotografiaba majestuosos modelos masculinos en ropa interior y viajaba por el mundo. Adoraba su moderno departamento sin mantenimiento. La cocina tenía aplicaciones de acero inoxidable y el resplandor de azulejos de cerámica. La moderna máquina de expreso y la máquina de _margaritas_ confirmaban su divertido estatus de _Sex and the City_. Lujosas alfombras blancas y muebles de cuero a juego presumían que no había hijos y personalizaban su estilo de puro lujo.

Hacía lo que quería, cuando quería y no tenía que darle a nadie malditas disculpas. Era atractiva, financieramente cómoda, y saludable, sin contar sus ocasionales ataques de pánico. Y aun así, la pregunta mordisqueaba el borde de su cerebro con irritantes persistencia, creciendo un poco más cada día que pasaba.

 _¿Esto es todo?_

Marina se paró y bostezó en su bata roja de seda, luego se puso en los pies sus pantuflas a juego con cuernos de diablo saliendo de la cima del pie. Ella tomaba lo suficiente, y nunca nadie lo sabría. Quizás el ejercicio calmara sus nervios.

Agarró un pedazo de papel del libro de mayor e hizo una lista con todas las cualidades que quería en un hombre.

Construyó la fogata. Recitó el mantra.

Alegres risas hacían eco en su cerebro por el acto de locura, pero ella las alejó con otro trago de tequila y vio que el papel se quemara.

Después de todo, no tenía nada que perder.

El sol se veía molesto.

Clef Conté se paraba fuera de una propiedad que estaba enfrente de la orilla del río y miró el perfecto disco luchando para asomarse detrás de los picos de la montaña. Una mezcla ardiente de naranja fuego, escarlata, rojo, rosa, emanando brillos de furia, matando la oscuridad remanente. Observó al rey de la mañana celebrando orgullosamente su victoria y por un momento se preguntó si él alguna vez se sentiría de nuevo así.

Vivo.

Sacudió la cabeza y se burló de sus propios pensamientos. No tenía nada de qué quejarse. Su vida era perfecta. El proyecto de la costa del río estaba casi finalizado, y el lanzamiento de la primera panadería en los E.U.A. de su familia, aprovecharía el lugar. Eso esperaba.

Clef miró al agua y tomó nota de las renovaciones. La una vez rota, superada por la delincuencia, propiedad del Valle del Hudson revelaba una trasformación de Cenicienta, y él había sido parte de ella. Entre él y los otros dos inversores, ellos habían puesto mucho dinero en un sueño y Clef creía en el éxito del equipo. Aceras de piedra tallada ahora serpenteaban entre los rosales y los botes finalmente habían regresado; los yates majestuosos y el ferry que les daba a los niños paseos.

Junto a su panadería, un spa y un restaurante japonés tenían un variado tipo de clientes. El día de la apertura estaba a unos cuantos días de distancia después de un largo año de construcción, sudor y sangre.

Y _La Dolce Famiglia_ finalmente tendría casa en Nueva York.

La satisfacción lo inundó, junto con un extraño vacío. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Dormía menos, y la mujer ocasional que se permitía disfrutar lo dejaba sintiéndose más inquieto cuando llegaba la mañana. En la superficie, él tenía todo lo que todo hombre desearía. Riqueza. Una carrera que amaba. Amigos y una salud decente. Cualquier mujer que deseara. Familia, una Madre amorosa que a pesar que solo pudo tenerlo a él como hijo biológico, le enseño que la familia es más que sangre al adoptar a 3 niñas que ama como las hermanas que son y ellas a él, ganándose el amor y respeto de todos los que los rodeaban hacia él y su familia. El italiano en su alma lloraba por algo más profundo, pero no sabía si realmente existía.

Al menos, no para él. Como si algo en su interior estuviera roto.

Enojado con su gimoteo interior, se giró y caminó por la acera. Su celular vibró, y lo sacó de su saco de cachemira, mirando al número.

 _Maldición._

Hizo una pausa por un momento. Con un suspiro de resignación, apretó el botón.

― ¿Sí, Presea? ¿Qué pasó esta vez?

―Clef, estoy en problemas. ―Un hablar rápido como el infierno atacó sus orejas.

Clef se concentró en su flujo de palabras, desesperado en encontrar sentido a las palabras entre sollozos.

― ¿Dijiste algo de casarte?

― ¿No estabas escuchando, Clef? ―Ella rápidamente le reprendio―. ¡Debes ayudarme!

―Ve lento. Toma un respiro profundo, y cuéntame toda la historia.

― ¡ _Mama_ no me dejara casarme! ―escupió―. Y todo es tu culpa. Conoces que Geo y yo hemos estado juntos por años, y he estado esperando y rezando que él me hiciera la pregunta y finalmente lo hizo. Oh, Clef, él me llevó a _Piazza Vecchia_ y se puso de rodillas y el anillo es hermoso, ¡simplemente hermoso! Por supuesto, dije que sí, y luego fuimos a decirle a mamá para contarle a toda la familia, y…

―Espera un minuto. Geo nunca me llamó para pedirme permiso por tu mano en matrimonio. ―La irritación lo punzó―. ¿Por qué no sabía de esto?

Su hermana le dio un largo suspiro.

― ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! Esa costumbre es antigua, y ni siquiera estás aquí, y todos saben que nos vamos a casar; que sólo es cuestión de tiempo. De cualquier forma, nada de esto importa porque voy a ser una doncella vieja y perderé a Geo para siempre. ¡Él nunca me esperará y todo esto es tú culpa!

Su cabeza latía por los quejidos de Presea.

― ¿Cómo es esto mi culpa?

― _Mama_ me dijo que no puedo casarme hasta que tú te cases. ¿Recuerdas esa ridícula tradición en la que papá cree?

El pavor cruzó por su columna y se refugió en su estómago. Imposible. La vieja tradición de la familia no tiene lugar en la sociedad actual. Seguro, el legado del matrimonio del hijo mayor era prominente en Bérgamo, y como el señor conde, él era visto como un líder, pero habían pasado los días en los que se requería un matrimonio.

―Estoy seguro que es una falta de comunicación ―dijo suavemente―. Enderezaré esto.

―Ella le dijo a Geo que puedo usar el anillo, pero que no habrá boda hasta que te cases. Luego Geo se molestó y dijo que él no sabe cuánto pueda esperar antes de que empiece su vida conmigo y _mama_ se molestó y lo llamó irrespetuoso, y tuvimos una gran pelea y ahora mi vida se ha acabado, ¡se ha acabado! ¿Cómo me puede hacer esto?

Sollozos se escuchan en el auricular.

Clef cerró los ojos. El latido sordo en su sien creció a monstruosas proporciones.

Él cortó los gemidos de Presea con una impaciencia que no trató de ocultar.

―Cálmate ―ordenó. Ella inmediatamente se calló, acostumbrada a su autoridad en su casa―. Todos saben que tú y Geo están destinados a estar juntos. No quiero que te preocupes. Hablaré con _mama_ hoy.

Su hermana tragó.

― ¿Y si no puedes? ¿Y si me repudia si me caso con Geo sin su aprobación? Perdería todo. ¿Pero cómo puedo olvidarme del hombre que amo?

Su corazón se detuvo, luego se aceleró. Por el amor de Dios, era un nido de serpiente que se negaba a brincar. Un intenso drama familiar lo forzaría a volar a casa, y con los problemas cardiacos de su madre, se preocupaba por su salud. Sus otras dos hermanas, Anais y Lucy, quizá no serían capaces de manejar el sufrimiento de Presea por sí mismas. Primero, él necesitaba poner a su hermana bajo control. Apretó los dedos alrededor del teléfono.

―No harás nada hasta que hable con ella. ¿Entiendes, Presea? Me haré cargo de ello. Sólo dile a Geo que se aguante hasta que todo esté listo.

―De acuerdo. ―Su voz se conmocionó, y Clef supo a pesar de este don normal de su hermana para el drama, ella amaba a su prometido y quería empezar su vida con él. A los veintiséis, ella era más grande que la mayoría de sus amigas que se habían casado, y finalmente iba a sentar cabeza con el hombre que él aprobaba.

Rápidamente terminó la llamada y fue a su carro. Regresaría a su oficina y lo pensaría. ¿Y si necesitaba casarse para resolver este desastre? Sus palmas quedaron húmedas con el pensamiento y luchó con el instinto de limpiarlas en su perfectamente planchado pantalón. Con el trabajo comiéndolo en cada momento, puso encontrar a su alma gemela en el final de su lista. Por supuesto sabía las cualidades que requería su futura esposa. Alguien sencilla de tratar, de temperamento dulce, y divertida. Inteligente. Leal. Alguien que quisiera tener niños, hacer una casa, pero lo suficientemente independiente para tener su propia carrera. Alguien quien encajara perfectamente en su familia.

Se deslizó en el interior del Alfa Romeo y presionó el botón de encendido. El panel principal brilló de un color neón vívido ante sus ojos. ¿Y si no tenía tiempo de encontrar a su esposa perfecta? ¿Podría encontrar una mujer que aceptara un plan práctico para satisfacer a su madre y permitirle a Presea casarse con el amor de su vida? Y si la había, ¿Dónde en el Infierno de Dante la encontraría?

Su teléfono sonó e interrumpió sus pensamientos. Una mirada confirmó que Geo se negaba a esperar ser calmado y que estaba a punto de pelear por la mano de su hermana en matrimonio.

La cabeza le dolía mientras alcanzaba el teléfono. Iba a ser un día largo.

…..

Aquí, toma la bebé.

Marina automáticamente agarró a la niña mientras Zagato la empujaba retorciéndose a sus brazos y salió corriendo. Típico. Había visto su inteligente juego de pasar al bebé antes y se negó a ser la tonta. Por lo general, se debía a que su sobrina tenía…

―¡Oh, asqueroso!

El fuerte olor a popo asaltó su nariz. Su sobrina sonrió con orgullo mientras charcos de saliva chorreaban por su barbilla y caían sobre los pantalones de seda de Marina. Los pañales de Lily estaban llenos con Dios-vaya-a-saber-qué cosa, y sus tres mechones de pelo estaban pegados hacia arriba como Alfalfa terriblemente mal.

―Lo siento, Lily, la tía Marina no cambia pañales. Cuando te hagas mayor te voy a enseñar a andar en motocicleta, a elegir un lindo chico para el baile, y a comprar tu primera identificación falsa. Hasta entonces, estoy fuera.

Lily metió su puño en su boca sin dientes y mordió con deleite.

Marina contuvo una carcajada. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor para ver si había algún familiar distraído con el que pudiera hacer un intercambio rápido, pero la mayoría de los invitados a la fiesta se hallaban en la cocina y el comedor, cerca del buffet. Con un suspiro, se levantó del sofá, apoyó a Lily en su cadera, y casi se estrelló contra el hombre que más la irritaba.

Clef Conté.

La agarró firmemente con las manos antes de que se tambaleara. El calor del contacto chisporroteo como el aceite en un sartén caliente, pero mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo, determinada a que nunca supiera cómo la afectaba.

Prácticamente se había robado a su mejor amiga, introduciéndose en la familia de Esmeralda con un encanto natural que la molestaba. Desde que Zagato diseñó el proyecto de la línea costera, Clef fue invitado a pasar a las reuniones donde los negocios y el placer se combinaban en los eventos familiares. Tropezaba con él en todas partes, trayendo de vuelta los recuerdos de esa desastrosa cita a ciegas, punzándola de humillación.

―¿Estás bien, cara?

El tono acariciante de su voz le llegó al vientre como un puño de terciopelo. Lily esbozó una sonrisa gingival y prácticamente suspiró. ¿Y quién no lo haría? Clef era simplemente magnífico.

Dejó de lado su apariencia con una crueldad que la hizo una de las más buscadas fotógrafas en la industria de la moda. Su hermoso cabello lila alrededor de su rostro alborotado sensual. Su rostro era una extraña combinación de gracia y fortaleza, con una ceja arqueada alta, pómulos marcados, y un mentón fuerte. Su nariz inclinada con una torcedura leve que aumentaba su encanto. Su piel era de un oliva caliente a la medida de su herencia italiana.

Pero lo que la mataba eran sus ojos.

Oscuros y conmovedores, azulados, y con un conjunto de pestañas exuberantes. Siempre llenos de un perverso sentido del humor y una pasión cruda que brillaba justo bajo la pulida superficie.

Se agitó irritada. ¿Por qué la molestaba? Su trabajo la obligaba a manejar hombres semidesnudos que se veían mejor. Al igual que las estatuas de mármol cincelado, rara vez fue surcada por una corriente eléctrica al mover las extremidades desnudas en una pose. Había salido con unos cuantos modelos, y siempre mantuvo un aire de distancia, disfrutando de su compañía, para después seguir sin mirar atrás. Pero Clef la afectaba por encender una necesidad básica femenina que nunca había sentido antes.

Se apartó el pensamiento perturbador y volvió a acomodar a Lily contra la cadera. Se aseguró de mantener su tono frío.

―Hola, Conté. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Su labio inferior tembló.

―No iba a perderme la fiesta de cumpleaños de Esmeralda.

―No, por supuesto que no. No pareces perderte muchos eventos que giren en torno a Esmeralda, ¿verdad?

Su ceja levantada.

―¿Estás cuestionando mis motivos, _cara_?

Marina odiaba su ronco acento que se rizaba como el humo y en cálidos remolinos alrededor de sus sentidos. Pero más odiaba su cuerpo. Músculos sólidos rellenando su suave chaqueta de cuero de Armani. Llevaba una camisa abotonada azul real, pantalones vaqueros y botas de cocodrilo negro _Paciotti_. Además del estilo asesino, emanaba una energía masculina que la presionaba hacia abajo, combinada con un encanto mortal. Pretendía no tener una sola preocupación en el mundo, pero Marina vislumbró la aguda inteligencia oculta detrás de esa fachada, brillando en el fondo de los ojos.

Después de todo, ella escondía las mismas cosas.

Marina le lanzó la misma sonrisa encantadora que había perfeccionado a su manera.

―Por supuesto que no. Sólo hago un comentario sobre la estrecha relación personal que pareces tener con la mujer de mi mejor amigo.

Clef se echó a reír y le hizo cosquillas a Lily bajo la barbilla. La niña se echó a reír. Incluso su sobrina era una traidora cuando se trataba de él.

―Ah, pero Esmeralda y yo somos amigos, ¿no? Y sin su amigo, mi panadería nunca habría llegado a despegar. Ha hecho un trabajo increíble con el diseño arquitectónico.

Ella gruñó.

―Conveniente, ¿no es así?

Como si a sabiendas de que la irritaba, se inclinó hacia delante. Captó el rico olor a café, limpio jabón, y un toque de colonia _Christian Dior_. Sin poder hacer nada, su mirada se centró en aquellos labios carnosos y esculpidos que prometían sexo y pecado.

―¿Tienes algo que decirme, Marina? ―preguntó con suave voz―. Recuerdo que en nuestra cita para cenar eras generalmente más… frontal.

 _Maldito sea._ Luchó contra el calor que subía a sus mejillas y entrecerró los ojos en señal de advertencia.

―Y recuerdo que eras generalmente más… honesto.

Él se echó hacia atrás y le dio espacio. ―Sí, tal vez los dos cometimos un error esa noche.

Se negó a responder. En cambio, levantó a Lily y la puso en sus brazos. Él la abrazó con tal ternura y facilidad que se arrepintió de su decisión inmediatamente.

―Tengo que ir a buscar a Esmeralda. Lily tiene el pañal sucio. ¿Nos harías el favor de cambiarla? ―Sonrió dulcemente―. Después de todo, eres prácticamente de la familia. Sabes dónde está el cuarto de los niños.

Y con un giro sobre su tacón de aguja, se alejó.

Marina se dirigió a la ricamente decorada cocina toscana, centrada en conseguir una copa de vino. ¿Por qué no podía alguien más ver que el hombre estaba detrás de su mejor amiga? Su Amigo solía odiarlo, pero ahora Zagato le invitaba a eventos familiares y le daba todas las oportunidades para estar con su esposa. Las pocas veces que se lo mencionó a Esmeralda, se rió, citando que no había ninguna química sexual.

 _Maldición._

Sabía que Esmeralda nunca imaginó la posibilidad porque estaba muy enamorada de Zagato y creía lo mejor de las personas. Marina confiaba en Esmeralda.

No se fiaba del encantador italiano que se abría paso en su familia.

Lo había investigado durante el último año, buscando una debilidad condenatoria en caso de que fuera necesario chantajearlo para que se mantuviera alejado de Esmeralda y Zagato.

Había vuelto con las manos vacías cada vez, a excepción de un importante ítem. Las mujeres.

Clef era un mujeriego conocido. Había apostado a que en Italia las mujeres lo deseaban, y no había cambiado en Nueva York. Era uno de los solteros más codiciados en el Valle de Hudson. Nunca un comentario duro sobre su comportamiento podría ser encontrado, incluso en las columnas de chismes. Sin embargo, un hecho se mantenía.

Nunca se ponía serio.

Su relación más larga en el último año fue de dos semanas. Marina sofocó una risa sin humor. En cierto modo, se sentía como si se hubiera encontrado a sí misma, solo que en forma masculina. Sólo podía llegar a una sólida razón de por qué no lo hacía.

Esmeralda.

Estaba tan enamorado de Esmeralda que se negó a entregarse completamente a otra. Gracias a Dios que no había aceptado su proposición para otra cita. El recuerdo todavía la avergonzaba. Nunca había sido rechazada por un hombre, sobre todo uno que inicialmente quería.

Marina se sirvió una copa de cabernet, luego vagó por el elegante comedor. Se dio cuenta de la eliminación de ciertas antigüedades y de los bordes afilados, la prueba de la llegada de un bebé a la mansión de su amigo.

Esmeralda se abalanzó sobre ella con un plato lleno de comida.

―¿Por qué no estás comiendo? Necesito ayuda. Estoy intentando perder el peso del bebé, pero estos aperitivos son muy buenos.

Marina sonrió a su mejor amiga.

―Te ves fantástica. Dios, tus pechos son enormes. Estoy tan malditamente celosa. ―El vestido negro realzaba su figura curvilínea con la línea del escote y el largo hasta la altura de la rodilla.

Esmeralda le sacó la lengua. ―Los beneficios de la lactancia materna. Esperemos que no tengan perdidas y arruinen mi efecto sexy. ¿Dónde está Lily?

Marina mostró una sonrisa satisfecha.

―Con Clef. Está cambiándole el pañal- Esmeralda gimió.

―¿Por qué lo hiciste hacer eso? Siempre estás dándole un mal rato. Tengo que ir a ayudarlo. ―Bajó su plato de comida, pero Marina la tomó del brazo.

―Oh, está bien, voy a ver cómo está. Estoy segura de que le entregó a Lily a tu madre. No es estúpido, Esme, y es un hombre. Los hombres no cambian pañales.

―Zagato lo hace- Marina rodó los ojos.

―Pocas veces. Me dio a Lily porque sabía que ella se hizo popo.- Esmeralda miró a su esposo al otro lado de la habitación.

―¿Por qué me sorprende? La otra noche me pidió que la abrazara por un minuto y cuando fui a buscarlo, había salido. Fuera de la casa. En su auto. Quiero decir, ¿me estás tomando el pelo?

Marina asintió.

―Voy a programar un viaje de compras contigo pronto y lo haremos pagar. Literalmente.

Esmeralda se rió. ―Ve salvar a Clef. Y se amable con él, por el amor de Dios. No sé qué pasa con ustedes dos. Ha pasado casi un año desde que salieron en esa cita a ciegas. ¿Algo más sucedió que no me hayas dicho?

Marina se encogió de hombros.

―Nop. Te lo dije, creo que está secretamente enamorado de ti. Pero nadie me cree.

―¿Otra vez? ―Esmeralda negó con la cabeza―. Marina, sólo somos amigos. Es como de la familia. Confía en mí, aunque Zagato se diera vuelta, no hay nada entre Clef y yo. Jamás pasara.

―Así es. ―Marina miró a su amiga, a quien quería como a su hermana. Esmeralda no sabía lo hermosa que era en realidad, por dentro y por fuera. Zagato finalmente ganó su corazón, y Marina no quería que se olvidaran de lo importante que eran el uno para el otro. Habían luchado duramente, pero que nunca había visto una pareja más feliz. Su amigo finalmente descubrió su ―felices para siempre―. No había dejado que su jodida vida familiar afectara su futuro y estaba orgullosa de él por dar el salto.

Al menos uno de los dos encontró la paz. Marina la abrazó.

―Disfruta de tu comida, cumpleañera, y no te preocupes. Voy a ir a rescatarlo. ―Se tomó su tiempo, esperando encontrar a Clef bebiendo un whisky, libre de niños. Subió la escalera de caracol y caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo. Una risa baja, sobrevolaba a la deriva en el aire. Asomó la cabeza y vio la imagen que tenía delante.

Clef tenía a Lily en sus brazos mientras la mecía. Le cantaba una canción de cuna en italiano, y Marina se dio cuenta de que era _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_. Lily lo miró con adoración pura, gorgoteando al tiempo de la melodía. El cuarto ayudaba a la calidad casi mística de la escena, con grandes lunas y estrellas pintadas en el techo y pintura de color amarillo brillante que salpicaba las paredes como el sol.

Su corazón se detuvo. Un anhelo feroz sacudió a través de su núcleo, y Marina entrecerró los ojos en una batalla para alejar la tormenta emocional. Se había quitado la chaqueta, que colgaba cuidadosamente en el respaldo de una silla. Lily llevaba un vestido diferente de rosas amarillas, sus delicadas medias a juego y zapatos amarillos inmaculados y estaba limpia de baba. El aroma a vainilla flotaba en el aire.

Tragó saliva y apretó los puños. Él levantó la vista.

Sus miradas se encontraron y se trabaron. Por un momento, una cruda, lujuriosa química se disparó entre ellos. Luego desapareció y Marina se preguntó si había imaginado la mirada de necesidad en su rostro.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó bruscamente.

Él inclinó la cabeza ante su acusación.

―Cantando.

Suspirando con impaciencia hizo un gesto hacia la mesa para cambiar pañales.

―Quiero decir, el pañal. ¿La has cambiado? ¿Y por qué lleva puesto eso? -Parecía divertido.

―Por supuesto que la cambié, tal como lo pediste, cara. Su vestido estaba sucio, así que elegí uno nuevo. ¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida?

―Me imaginé que eras a la antigua usanza. Ya sabes, los hombres son los jefes y no cocinan, limpian o cambian pañales.

Clef echó atrás la cabeza y soltó una carcajada. Lily parpadeó, luego balbuceó en respuesta.

―No has conocido a mi madre. Crecí con tres hermanas más jóvenes. Cuando un pañal necesitaba cambiarse era mi responsabilidad, y no había ningún juego de pase de bebé. Lo intenté una vez y lo pagué muy caro.

―Oh. ―Se inclinó contra la cómoda blanca―. ¿Tu familia está en Italia?

―Sí. El original de _La Dolce Famiglia_ comenzó en Bergamo, donde vivimos. Luego se expandió a Milán y han tenido bastante éxito. Decidí continuar la tradición en América, y mi hermana maneja la base de operaciones.

―¿Y tu papá?

Cruda emoción cruzó sus facciones talladas.

―Mi padre falleció hace un par de años.

―Lo siento ―dijo en voz baja―. Suena como si tuvieras una familia unida.

―Sí. La echo de menos todos los días. ―La miró con curiosidad.―. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

¿Supongo que nunca tuviste que cambiar un pañal? Sonrió ignorando el vacío.

―Así es. No tengo hermanos, así que no tenía de que preocuparme por eso u otras cosas de bebes. Nunca he tenido que mover un dedo porque vivía en una mansión con una criada, un cocinero, y una niñera. Soy una vil consentida.

Un breve silencio descendió. Se movió incómodamente mientras él no hacía nada para disimular que escaneaba su rostro, en busca de algo que no podía entender. Finalmente, habló.

―No, _cara_. Creo que lo tuviste más difícil que la mayoría de nosotros.

Se negó a contestar, odiando la forma en que trató de meterse debajo de su piel y entender las cosas. Como si sospechara que había más bajo la superficie.

―Piensa lo que quieras ―dijo casualmente―, pero deja de llamarme cariño.

Respondiendo con un guiño malvado mientras tomaba la parte metálica de su top. Como si jugara con la idea de bajar su camisa y doblar la cabeza para chupar sus pezones. En ese momento, sus pechos se hincharon en fiera demanda, listos para jugar. ¿Por qué la afectaba tan intensamente?

―Muy bien, la _mia tigrotta_. ―Su rico y cadencioso tono la desnudó y la envolvió en terciopelo.

Marina interiormente maldijo.

―Muy gracioso.

Él levantó una ceja.

―No es mi intención ser gracioso. Me recordaste a un pequeño tigre cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.

Negándose a entrar en una discusión sobre algo tan ridículo. Marina hizo caso omiso de su ternura y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

―Será mejor que salgamos. Esmeralda estaba buscando a Lily.

La siguió con Lily cuidadosamente en sus brazos y se dirigió directamente a la madre de Esmeralda.

―¡Marina, cariño, te he estado buscando! ―María Mackenzie la besó en ambas mejillas y la miró con una calidez que siempre disparaba su corazón―. Aquí está mi nieta hermosa. Ven aquí, mi amor. ―Tomó a Lily y le dio más besos a Clef―. He oído que necesitaba cambiarse pero parece que hacen un buen equipo.

¿Por qué toda la familia mantenía la errónea idea de que serían perfectos juntos? Marina contuvo un suspiro mientras Clef se echó a reír.

―Ah, señora Mackenzie, ya sabe lo maravillosa que es Marina cuando se trata de cuidar a su nieta. Sólo me senté y observé.

La culpa la golpeó duro. Sonrió, pero le lanzó una mirada asesina. ¿Por qué siempre parecía salir de ser el chico bueno?

―tendré una pequeña cena para todo el mundo este viernes e insisto en que los dos me acompañen ―anunció María.

Las cenas familiares solían pertenecer sólo a Marina, Esmeralda y Zagato. Casi se desplomó de alivio cuando se acordó de su horario.

―Lo ciento, señora Mackenzie, voy a estar volando a Milán esta semana. Me voy en dos días para una sesión de fotos.

―Entonces voy a cambiar la cita para cuando llegues a casa. Ahora, permítanme llevar a esta pequeña de vuelta a la fiesta y te veré más tarde.

La madre de Esmeralda desapareció por el pasillo, y Marina de repente notó la extraña expresión de Clef.

―¿Estarás volando a Milán? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?- Se encogió de hombros.

―Probablemente una semana. Voy a tomar un poco de tiempo para hacer nuevos contactos, hacer algunas compras.

―Hmmm. ―De alguna manera, el extraño sonido parecía de mal agüero. La miró como si la estudiara bajo una nueva luz, por primera vez, explorando su cara, siguiendo luego con su cuerpo, como si buscara debajo de su traje a la moda algo más.

―Amigo, ¿por qué me miras de esa manera? ―Movió sus pies mientras el calor hormigueo calentaba entre sus muslos. De ninguna manera iría allí. Si había un hombre en el mundo con el que nunca dormiría incluso si los zombis se hicieran cargo de la tierra y ellos fueran los únicos que quedaran para procrear, era Clef Conté.

―Puede que tenga una propuesta para ti ―murmuró.

Apartó el recuerdo de su primer encuentro y forzó una sonrisa.

―Lo siento, bebé. Ese barco salió del puerto y navegó. Se negó a mirar hacia atrás mientras se alejaba.

Clef tomó un sorbo de coñac y vio como la fiesta terminaba. Deliciosos cannoli de chips de chocolate y ollas de café fuerte se sirvieron, y un ambiente relajado recorrió las habitaciones, mientras familiares y amigos comenzaron a hacer sus despedidas.

La tensión se arremolinaba en su estómago y luchaba con el delicioso calor del alcohol. Esta vez estaba en problemas. El gran lío. Después de la llamada telefónica con Presea y Geo, decidió enfrentarse a su madre con un plan de batalla bien colocado.

Clef sabía que resistirse a la tradición de la familia era imposible. También se dio cuenta que su madre creía firmemente en las reglas y rara vez las rompía. Había decidido un plan alternativo que parecía brillante. Le arrojaría una historia acerca de una novia estable, con una boda en un futuro firme, e incluso prometería una visita. Luego con calma insistiría en que Presea se casara primero por su historia con Geo, y citaría la bendición celestial de papá. Tal vez le diría que lo vio en un sueño, algo para calmar sus dudas.

Hasta que su otra hermana Anais redujo a escombros la historia con una simple declaración.

Su mente se dirigió a su breve conversación.

―Clef, no sé lo que has oído, pero para utilizar una de tus frases americanas, la Maldición está a punto de golpear el ventilador. ―Nunca emocional o tirando al drama, Anais actuaba siempre con un plan claro, lo que la convirtió en la persona perfecta para manejar _La Dolce Famiglia_ ―. _Mama_ le prometió a _papa_ en su lecho de muerte que continuaría las tradiciones de la familia. Por desgracia, eso incluía que tienes que casarte primero, no importa lo ridículo que suene.

―Estoy seguro de que puedo hablar con ella de esto ―dijo Clef, haciendo caso omiso de las dudas reptando como serpientes en su cabeza.

―No va a suceder. Creo que Presea está planeando fugarse. Si lo hace, desastre será un eufemismo. Vamos a estar en guerra con la familia de Geo y _mama_ amenazó con repudiarla. Lucy está pasando por un momento difícil, y ha estado llorando sin parar al pensar que su familia se está desmoronando. _Mama_ llamó al doctor y le dijo que estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón, pero le diagnosticó un mal caso de indigestión y la envió a la cama. Dios, por favor díme que estás viendo a alguien en serio y ¿puedes hacerte cargo de esta situación? Maldita sociedad patriarcal. No puedo creer que _papa_ compró esta Maldición.

La verdad se estrelló a través de él. Nunca le ganaría a una promesa en el lecho de muerte. Su padre lo atrajo a la trampa y su propia madre cerró la puerta de la jaula detrás. Necesitaba una esposa y la necesitaba rápido si iba a limpiar este desastre. Por lo menos, una esposa temporal.

¿Qué opciones tenía? Su mente funcionaba con eficiencia brutal hasta que la solución sólo se extendió ante él. Convencer a su madre de que estaba casado legalmente, lograr que Presea apresurara la boda, y luego unos meses después salir con la triste noticia de que su matrimonio no funcionó. Tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias. En este momento, tenía que arreglar ésto. Después de todo, arreglar los dramas familiares era su trabajo.

―Voy a estar casado a finales de la semana ―dijo. Su hermana suspiró bruscamente en el teléfono.

―Dile a Presea que no haga nada precipitado. Voy a llamar a _mama_ y le daré la noticia más tarde.

―¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad te vas a casar, o es un fraude?

Clef cerró los ojos. Para tratar de hacer que el plan funcionara, todos necesitaban saber que era real. Empezando por Anais.

―He estado viendo a alguien, y sólo estaba esperando hacerlo oficial. A ella no le gusta el alboroto y no quiere una boda real, aunque, entonces probablemente golpeemos al juez de paz y luego les daré las noticias a todos.

―¿Estás diciéndome la verdad, Clef? Escucha, esto puede ser un desastre, pero no hay razón para apresurar la boda solo para tranquilizar a Presea. No tienes que arreglar todo, todo el tiempo.

―Sí, lo hago ―dijo en voz baja. El peso de la responsabilidad cayó sobre él y contuvo el aliento. Aceptó la carga indudablemente y siguió adelante―. Te voy a dar los detalles después de hablar con mi prometida.

― _Mama_ va a insistir en conocerla. No va a tomar tu palabra.

Las palabras de su hermana cerraron las puertas de la jaula con un último chasquido.

―Lo sé. Voy a organizar una visita a casa al final del verano.

―¿Qué? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Cómo se llama?-Cortó la llamada.

La situación giraba en torno a los posibilidades limitadas y al muy poco tiempo. Decidió buscar uno de esos servicios selectos de acompañantes que contrataban una compañera para grandes eventos. Quizá, con algo de suerte, encontraría a una que estuviera dispuesta a fingir ser su esposa. Por supuesto que, retrasar el encuentro con su madre tomaría una planificación cuidadosa, y con la apertura del paseo marítimo, pudiera ser que le diagnosticaran una úlcera al final de la semana.

A menos que…

Su mirada atravesó la multitud y se fijó en un par de ojos Azules-de-gato. Una llamarada de lujuria se encendió en su vientre en respuesta automática de su desafío. Ella arqueó una ceja perfecta y sacudió la cabeza en despedida, girándose de espaldas a él. Ahogó una risa. La mujer era una masa de espinas de sexo y sarcasmo. Si hubiera una rosa debajo, ella se rodearía de un matorral de espinas para advertirle a cualquier príncipe a caballo que se mantuviera alejado.

Marina Riwsaky era perfecta para el trabajo.

¿Qué pasa si se tragaba el orgullo?, ¿era la expresión americana? ¿Y conseguía toda la farsa inmediatamente? ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que otra mujer que conocía viajara a Milán por una semana? Él confiaba en ella. Al menos, un poquito. Si ella estuviera de acuerdo, él sería capaz de apresurar el encuentro, implorar trabajo como una excusa para irse temprano, y permitir que Presea se casara este verano. El disgusto de Marina por él era favorable; no se haría cualquier idea romántica, soñadora cuando conociera a su familia y fingiera ser parte de ella. Desde luego, su mamá enloquecería por su elección, esperando probablemente una esposa más tradicional no amenazante. De todos modos, lo haría funcionar.

Si estuviera de acuerdo.

Él había salido con muchas mujeres hermosas, pero Marina tenía una naturaleza misteriosa que afectaba a un hombre al igual que un golpe bajo. Su cabello de color Mar brillaba en la luz, en una masa lisa y sedosa que caía sobre su mejilla y llegaba a sus caderas en un corte a la moda. Su flequillo sólo acentuaba sus ojos exóticamente inclinados, recordándole a los interminables cielos de los campos toscanos Azul- brumoso, que absorbían a un hombre y le permitían perderse en la niebla.

Sus rasgos eran afilados y claros: una mandíbula fuerte inclinada, pómulos altos, y una nariz elegante. La tela elástica de su camiseta revelaba unos hombros bien definidos, y unos grandes y bonitos pechos. La seda plateada de sus pantalones relucían mientras caminaba y mostraban un perfectamente trasero curvado y piernas largas que obligaban a un hombre imaginárselas envueltas alrededor de su cintura. Su aroma era una mezcla de tonos terrosos de sándalo y ámbar, escabulléndose en las fosas nasales de un hombre y prometiéndole un viaje al paraíso.

Ella no era tímida. Su actitud era de patea-trasero y mujer, óyeme-rugir. Caminaba, respiraba y hablaba puro sexo, y cualquier hombre cercano a su área lo sentía. Clef observó cómo ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió. Su cara reflejaba una felicidad que él raramente tenía, solamente alrededor de Esmeralda o su Amigo. Incluso en su primera cita, un muro pesado de armadura bloqueó cualquier sentimiento real, evidente en su rápido ingenio, su atractivo ardiente, y mirada distante.

Ella era exactamente lo que quería ser sin pedir disculpas. Clef admiraba y apreciaba a esas mujeres, ya que estaban demasiado lejos y un poco intermedio. Pero algo en Marina lo jalaba para mirar más cerca y arañar debajo de la superficie.

Un poco de dolor persistente y necesidad brillaban en lo profundo de esos ojos azules, que hacían a un hombre atreverse a vencer a un dragón y reclamarla.

Su pensamiento precipitado lo sorprendió. Se mofó de la imagen ridícula, pero sus pantalones se apretaban alrededor de su erección. Dios, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, alguna imagen falsa de una damisela-en-apuros. Nunca había sido un príncipe y no quería el trabajo. Especialmente contra una mujer que probablemente robaría su caballo y se rescataría a sí misma.

Aún así, por un tiempo, él la necesitaba. Sólo tenía que convencerla de que aceptara el papel.

―Hmm, me pregunto qué es lo que puso esa expresión en tu cara. O más bien, quién.

Miró hacia arriba desde su silla y encontró un par de alegres ojos. Su corazón se entibió por la sonrisa de Esmeralda y se levantó para darle un rápido abrazo.

― _Buongiorno, signora bella_ ¿Disfrutaste la fiesta?

Rizos de tirabuzones se deslizaban fuera de su coleta y caían sobre su mejilla. Felicidad irradiaba de su figura.

―Me encantó. Le dije a Zagato que no quería una fiesta, pero sabes cómo se pone.

―Esa es la razón por la cual es bueno en su trabajo- Rodó sus ojos.

―Sí, bueno para los negocios pero un dolor en el trasero en casa. ―Sonrió con picardía―. A veces.

Clef rió.

―¿Qué es lo que a ustedes los americanos les gusta decir? TMI. ¿Demasiada información? ―Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y tironeó uno de sus rizos―. Lo siento, no me pude resistir. Te tengo un regalo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

―Clef, el pastel era suficiente. Casi me matas, era demasiado exquisito.

―Es pequeño. Has significado mucho para mí el año pasado, y me encanta verte feliz. ―Sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su chaqueta―. Ábrelo.

Suspiró y pareció medio indecisa. La curiosidad ganó y desenvolvió el regalo. Un dije sencillo de bebé con una piedra esmeralda brillante yacía en la almohadilla acolchonada. Contuvo el aliento y su expresión lo llenó de placer.

―Es la piedra del nacimiento de Lily al igual que tu nombre―dijo―. Zagato me contó que te compró una cadenita nueva de oro, así que esto podría irle perfectamente ¿Te gusta?

Esmeralda mordió su labio inferior y parpadeó.

―Me encanta ―dijo con voz ronca. Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en su mejilla, y él apretó su mano―. Es perfecto. Gracias.

― _Prego, Cara._

Una fuerte ola de admiración y amor cayó sobre él. Al momento en que la había conocido en una cena de negocios, supo que era una mujer excepcional. Afortunadamente, desde que descubrió su matrimonio, nunca hubo una atracción sexual entre ellos. Zagato era la otra mitad de su corazón. Pero Clef creía que él y Esmeralda eran compañeros de almas viejas, destinados a ser buenos amigos pero nunca amantes. Zagato al principio estaba resentido por su amistad, pero incluso él se había convertido en un amigo y un socio. Cuando Lily nació, Clef disfrutó el honor de ser su tío, que calmaba el estallido ocasional de nostalgia por su propia familia.

Marina, sin embargo, lo desaprobaba.

De repente, se materializó a su lado, como si fuera capaz de oler cada vez que Esmeralda se le acercaba. Le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

―¿Regalos, Esme? ―preguntó―. Qué atento.

Su tono derramó carámbanos y él alcanzó un enfriamiento inmediato. Su actitud protectora y leal hacia Esmeralda siempre le fascinó ¿Cómo podía alguien que tenía potencial para amar estaba sola? ¿A menos que tuviera un amante estable escondido en el fondo? Ella nunca trajo un compañero masculino a alguna de las reuniones. Clef estudió su figura pero no encontró dulzura o satisfacción, sólo el habitual zumbido ligero de energía que siempre irradiaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron a su primera cita de hacía casi un año atrás. Esmeralda le suplicó que conociera a Marina, citando algún extraño instinto femenino de que serían perfectos juntos. En el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, Clef supo que la atracción sexual nunca sería su problema. Ella parecía tan sorprendida por su conexión inmediata pero se contrapuso con una facilidad experta hasta que él se dio cuenta de que era un manojo de emociones contradictorias, una tigresa atrapada sin su rugido. La nerviosa conversación estimulante sólo aumentaba su deseo por ella, pero sabía que nunca sería una cosa de una noche, tanto como ella podía fingir que eso era todo lo que podían tener.

Por poco tiempo él había querido ser el hombre que desafiara sus limitaciones y ofreciera más. Pero su relación estrecha con Esmeralda y el peligro de una ruptura desastrosa le impedían prolongar la noche para otra cita. Buscaba una mujer que encajara en su familia muy unida y no se mantuviera distante. Marina era lo opuesto de lo que él creía que necesitaba en una compañera. Aburrida, no. Sino un cúmulo de contradicciones, emociones y trabajo. Si se distanciaban, Esmeralda y Zagato se convertirían en víctimas y desde que los vio como una familia, nunca puso a nadie que le importara correr el riesgo. No por sus propias necesidades egoístas.

Había practicado ese movimiento la mayor parte de su vida.

Aun así, lo había arruinado. Su oferta casi tímida de la posibilidad de otra cita le incitó un miedo que nunca había experimentado con otra mujer. La vulnerabilidad clara en su rostro por su rechazó lo sorprendía. Pero nunca habrá una segunda oportunidad con Marina Riwsaky. Ella nunca se permitiría ponerse en la misma situación de nuevo, y le encantaba recordárselo constantemente.

Esmeralda levantó el dije de bebé.

―¿No es hermoso, Marina?

―Encantador.

Clef ahogó una risa por la mirada de advertencia de Esmeralda. Como una niña malhumorada, Marina retrocedió.

―Tengo que irme, nena ―dijo―. Tengo que irme a Milán pronto y aún tengo muchas cosas por hacer.

Esmeralda gimió.

―Dios, lo que haría para ir a Milán y conseguir un nuevo guardarropa. ―Bajó la vista a su vestido de moda y arrugó su cara.

―Lily vale la pena ―dijo Marina con firmeza―. Te traeré un par de tacones sexys que volverán loco a Zagato. ―Su mirada se desvió directamente a Clef como para probar su punto―. No es como si les tomara mucho a ustedes dos ir a por ello.

―¿Ir a qué? ―Zagato apareció y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su esposa.

―No importa ―dijo Esmeralda bruscamente.

―Sexo ―empezó Marina―. Voy a ir a Milán y le traeré a Esmeralda algunos zapatos sexys.

Zagato pareció intrigado.

―¿Qué tal uno de esos camisones de seda, también?

―¡Zagato!

Él ignoró al su avergonzado siseo de su esposa y sonrió.

―¿Qué? Ella va a ir a la capital de moda del mundo, ¿y no quieres lencería? Demonios, yo sí. La manera en que te ves es… deliciosa.

Marina rió.

―Hecho. Se va a ver caliente en rojo.

―Los odio a los dos.

Zagato presionó un beso en el cuello de su esposa. Clef volvió su cabeza por un momento y captó la mirada en el rostro de Marina.

Anhelo.

La emoción se atascó atrás de su garganta cuando notó la tristeza en su rostro mientras miraba a su amigo, luego la persiana se cerró y el momento desapareció.

Se enderezó y decidió hacer su movimiento.

―¿Marina? Antes de irte, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto? -Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Claro. ¿Qué pasa?

―En privado, por favor.

Zagato y Esmeralda compartieron una mirada. Marina rodó sus ojos.

―Denme un minuto, chicos. No es como si me va a pedir matrimonio o algo así.

Clef hizo una mueca. Zagato sacudió su cabeza por sus payasadas pero ella sólo le sacó la lengua y se abrió camino por el salón hacia una de las habitaciones de atrás. Saltó sobre la cama de plataforma alta y estiró las piernas. Con sus brazos apoyados detrás de su espalda, sus pechos se apretaban contra su camiseta plateada en una demanda para ser liberados. Dios ¿Tenía puesto un sujetador?.

Clef trató de estar relajado cuando se inclinó contra el poste de madera de la cama con dosel. Su curiosidad fue recompensada cuando dos idénticos puntos se asomaron contra la tela suave. Se movió en un intento de ponerse cómodo, molesto de que ella no pudo haber elegido un cuarto adecuado para tener esta conversación. Era muy fácil imaginarla extendida en el edredón color champagne mientras él arrastraba sus dientes contra sus pechos. Jugaba con sus pezones de color rubí y muy sensibles. Parecía como si la tela sola hizo que respondieran. Clef luchó contra un estremecimiento y recobró en enfoque.

―Tengo una propuesta para ti.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió. El sonido humeante lo atrajo como una bruja lanzando un hechizo.

―Bien, entonces, has venido a la chica correcta. ―Lamió sus labios con una precisión deliberada. El brillo débil de la humedad brillaba a la luz―. Propuesta ahora mismo.

Él ahogó una maldición y decidió ir por la estrategia directa.

―Necesito una esposa de mentira. Ella parpadeó.

―¿Huh?

―Sí. ―Él despreciaba el ligero rubor que causó su confesión y siguió adelante―. Tengo algunos problemas familiares y estoy obligado a casarme. Necesito a alguien que vaya a Italia conmigo por una semana, finja ser mi esposa, que pase un poco de tiempo con mi familia, y luego se marche.

―¿Por qué de repente siento como si caí en el papel de mi vida de la semana?

―¿Qué papel? Alejó su pregunta.

―No importa, cosas de chicas. Um, déjame pensar sobre esto por un momento. ¿Me necesitas para que finja estar casada contigo, juntarme con tu _famiglia_ , estar en su casa, y luego regresar como si nada nunca pasó?

―Sí.

―No, gracias. ―Marina saltó de la cama con gracia y se dirigió a la salida. Clef se puso frente a ella y cerró la puerta. Ella arqueó una ceja―. Lo siento, no estoy en la cosa dominante.

―Marina, por favor escúchame.

―Demonios, no. Oí lo suficiente. Primero que todo, voy a ir a Milán a trabajar, no soy una novia por encargo. Segundo, no nos importamos el uno al otro, y tu familia se dará cuenta de eso al momento. Tercero, no somos siquiera amigos cercanos, por lo que me niego a hacerte algún favor. Seguramente, tienes a una encantadora cosa joven rogando por la oportunidad de brillar en este papel.

Clef contuvo un quejido ¿Realmente pensó que sería fácil?

―De hecho, es por eso que eres perfecta para el trabajo. Necesito a alguien que no se haga ideas extrañas. De todas maneras, no estoy viendo a nadie por el momento.

―¿Qué si yo sí?

―¿Lo estás?

Ella se echó para atrás. La tentación de mentir brillaba en sus ojos. ―No. Pero igual no lo estoy haciendo.

―Te pagaré.

Sonrió con suficiencia.

―No necesito tu dinero, Conté. Hago suficiente por mi cuenta, gracias.

―Debe haber algo que podamos negociar. Algo que quieras.

―Lo siento, soy una chica muy feliz. Pero gracias por la oferta. ―Ella pasó más allá de él al picaporte.

Ella era su única candidata, y no creía que Estados Unidos tuviera una tienda para comprar novias de mentira. La opción final se le ocurrió. Nunca iba a funcionar, por supuesto, y Zagato no lo aprobaría. Pero si Marina creía que era una posibilidad, puede que callera directamente en sus manos. Hizo a un lado su conciencia y tiró su carta de triunfo.

―Bien, supongo que se le voy tener que pedir a Esmeralda.

Marina se detuvo. Su cabello voló, luego se deslizó del lugar mientras volteaba su cabeza para escudriñarlo como un boxeador.

―¿Qué dijiste?

Suspiró con un arrepentimiento fingido.

―No quería pedirle que dejara a Lily tan pronto, pero estoy seguro de que me va a ayudar.

Mal genio puro brotaba de sus poros. Apretó su mandíbula y habló entre dientes.

―Ni siquiera lo pienses, Conté. Sólo déjala a ella y a Zagato solos. Resuelve tus malditos problemas.

―Lo que estoy tratando de hacer.

Se levantó en las puntitas de los pies y se le puso en la cara. Su aliento se precipitó sobre sus labios, una embriagante combinación de café y coñac y excitación.

―Lo juro por Dios, si le presentas una idea loca a ellos yo…

―¿Qué? Una vez que les explique la situación, Zagato entenderá. Esmeralda siempre quiso viajar a Italia y solo serán por un par de días. Es una emergencia familiar.

―¡No eres de la familia! ―Las palabras pasaron más allá de sus oídos con un silbido y él captó el filo del resentimiento en su tono―. Deja de interferir en sus vidas y consíguete una propia.

Él chasqueó su lengua.

―Tan enojada, _la mia tigrotta_. ¿Estás celosa?

Las manos de ella lo alcanzaron y se apretaron alrededor de sus brazos. Sus uñas mordidas se clavaron en sus músculos y sólo aumentó la tensión sexual entre ellos.

―No, estoy enojada de que todavía estés alrededor de Esmeralda como un cachorrito perdido, y ahora el propio Zagato ni siquiera lo ve. Desearía que hubiera una manera de deshacernos de ti. Desearía que pudiera…

Su boca se cerró de golpe. Muy lentamente, quitó las uñas de sus brazos y dio un paso atrás. Él cuerpo de él lamentó la pérdida de su calor femenino. Clef miró con inquietud cómo sus ojos brillaban. De alguna manera, ella parecía un poco peligrosa.

―Si acepto este plan loco. ¿Me darás cualquier cosa que quiera? Su repentino cambio de dirección hizo a su estómago revolverse.

―Sí.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, teñida de rojo y perfectamente formada. Él miró sin poder evitarlo esa boca sensual, hecha para deseos carnales más allá de sus fantasías. Dios, su cuerpo palpitaba con una presión dolorosa y lo distrajo de la conversación racional. Pensó en las monjas de la iglesia Católica con las que creció y un poco del pulso sanguíneo se calmó.

―Bien. Lo haré.

Él no festejó. Sólo la miró con desconfianza.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El regocijo en su rostro superaba sus palabras.

―Quiero que te mantengas lejos de Esmeralda.

Clef se estremeció. De alguna manera, sus argumentos inteligentes fallaron. Se maldijo mentalmente por dejarse abierto a su ataque sorpresa. Su continua insistencia de que estaba secretamente enamorado de Esmeralda normalmente le divertía, pero ahora se enfrentaba con algo más vital. Decidió fingir malinterpretarlo.

―Por supuesto ―accedió―. Mantendré mi distancia si quieres. Entrecerró su mirada.

―No creo que entiendas el acuerdo, Conde. Cuando te invite a las cenas de los domingos, tú estarás ocupado. No más visitas a Lily. No más asistir a las reuniones familiares. Puedes lidiar con Zagato en situaciones de negocios, pero desde ahora en adelante, no te consideraras más un amigo cercano de Esmeralda _¿Capisce?_

Oh sí. Él entendió. Su irritación aumentó ante su incapacidad por decir su primer nombre. El título elegante se convirtió en una burla pronunciada dicha por sus labios y una necesidad dominante de obligarla a usar su nombre lo sacudió. Preferiblemente cuando ella estuviera de espaldas, con los muslos separados, loca de lujuria por él. Dio marcha atrás a su fachada fría y rezó porque ella no notara el bulto en sus pantalones.

―¿Por qué te sientes tan amenazada, cara? ¿Qué temes que ocurrirá entre Esmeralda y yo?

Su barbilla se alzó.

―He visto lo fácil que es arruinar algo bueno ―dijo con una nota de amargura―. Esmeralda y Zagato son felices. Ella no necesita a un hombre husmeando alrededor. Ellos pueden confiar en tus intenciones, pero yo no. ―Marina hizo una pausa. Sus últimas palabras salieron en un susurro severo―. Veo la manera en que la miras.

Clef luchó por aire cuando sus palabras directas lo atacaron como picaduras de avispas. Ella realmente creía tan poco de él. Para imaginar que trataría de romper un matrimonio y traicionar una confianza seria. Aun así, con su propia ira y dolor por sus creencias, admiraba su acto de valentía. Una vez que ella se entregaba a otra persona, sería leal de por vida. Quizá por eso evitaba enredos a largo plazo.

Su cuerpo vibraba con una tensión y un sentimiento franco.

―Estoy harta de que todos digan que estoy loca. Sólo esta vez, admíteme que la amas. Dime la verdad, prométeme que te alejarás, y fingiré ser tu novia.

La estudió en un silencio amenazador. Discutir sería inútil. Esmeralda le recordaba a sus hermanas que había dejado en Italia y ella calmaba una necesidad de consuelo en un mundo a veces solitario. Tenía el carácter impulsivo de Presea, la responsabilidad de Anais y la dulzura de Lucy. Claramente, la calidez que irradiaba de su cara al mirarla había sido malinterpretada por su mejor amiga.

Quizás esto era lo mejor.

El cuerpo delicioso de Marina y su ingenio ya lo atraían. No necesitaba ningún escenario donde terminaban juntos en la cama y las cosas se ponían… complicadas. No mientras fingía estar casado alrededor de su familia. Si ella mantenía su creencia de que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, habría una barrera extra de defensa entre ellos. Claro, que su propio sacrificio era más grande de lo que había imaginado. Perdería a una amiga cercana que significaba el mundo para él e incluso podía herir a Esmeralda en el proceso.

Su elección estaba frente a él. Pensó en no ser capaz de sostener a Lily u oírla llamarlo tío. Y luego pensó en Presea su histeria y su dolor, su deseo por empezar su propia vida. Su responsabilidad recaía en ocuparse del cuidado de su familia a toda costa. Había aprendido eso lección de joven y nunca planeó olvidarla. No, de cierto modo, realmente no había otra elección.

Clef se obligó a decirle la mentira que Marina necesitaba oír.

―Amo a Esmeralda como una amiga. Pero aceptaré tus condiciones si haces esto por mí.

Ella se estremeció, pero su mirada permaneció fija mientras asentía con la cabeza en aceptación. Un extraño destello de angustia iluminó sus ojos, luego desapareció. Sus instintos le dijeron que su confianza había sido traicionada de manera irreversible que ningún hombre era capaz de arreglar ¿Un antiguo amor? ¿Un ex- prometido? Fascinado, deseaba profundizar más, pero ella estaba de vuelta en su control.

―Bien. Dame tu promesa que te alejarás de ella cuando regresemos. Sin excepciones.

―¿Cómo sugieres que desaparezca cuidadosamente sin herir sus sentimientos? Se encogió de hombros.

―Estaremos en Italia por una semana, y luego estarás ocupado. Fingiendo que estás saliendo con alguien nuevo y estás inmerso en ella. Después de un tiempo, Esmeralda dejará de hacer preguntas.

Él estaba en desacuerdo, pero calculó que Marina ayudaría a cuidar de esa parte. Una astilla de dolor lo atravesó antes de que dijera las palabras en voz alta.

―Acepto tus condiciones. ―Entonces dio un paso hacia delante―. Ahora, te diré las mías.

Él disfrutó del leve ensanchamiento de sus ojos mientras se cernía sobre ella. El conocimiento saltó entre ellos. Ella se negó a acobardarse, sin embargo, se mantuvo firme.

―Espera ¿Cómo sé que no romperás tu promesa?

Extendió su mano y tomó su barbilla. Su pregunta atacó la esencia de lo que era y frío pasó a través de su tono.

―Por qué no rompo mis promesas. _¿Capisce?_

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

―Sí.

Soltó su barbilla, pero no antes de darle un toque casual recorriendo sus dedos por su mejilla. La piel suave y sedosa lo incitó a seguir acariciándola. Aclaró su garganta y volvió al tema.

―Las reglas son simples. Llamaré a mi madre esta noche para darle las noticias, pero parecerá sospechoso a menos que esté preparado. Tendré que estar de acuerdo para casarme en Italia.

―¿Qué? Diablos, no ¡No me voy a casar realmente contigo!- No le hizo caso a su protesta.

―Por supuesto, no nos vamos a casar de verdad. Pero necesitamos fingir. Mamá es bastante ingeniosa y la hará sospechar si no parecemos dispuestos a recitar nuestros votos matrimoniales frente a ella y al sacerdote. Le diré que nos casaremos legalmente en Estados Unidos, pero que solicitaremos una licencia en Italia así ella puede tomar parte de la segunda boda.

―¿Qué pasa cuando el sacerdote se presente para casarnos? Los labios de Clef se curvaron con un pánico repentino.

―Le toma mucho tiempo a un sacerdote aceptar casar a una pareja cuando él no conoce a la novia, especialmente si no es Católica. Nunca sucederá en nuestra visita corta. Le voy a decir a mamá que nos estamos quedando dos semanas, pero nos iremos después de una y citaré una emergencia.

Ella se relajó, volviendo a su propia confianza y sarcasmo.

―No me dijiste por qué de repente necesitas una esposa ¿No puedes encontrar a la verdadera Juliet, Romeo?

Clef le hizo un breve resumen del historial de su familia, y el deseo de su hermana de casarse. Se preparó a sí mismo para ser ridiculizado por tal cultura antigua, pero asintió con la cabeza como si entendiera completamente y logró mantenerse en equilibrio.

―Admiro a tu madre ―dijo finalmente―. Es difícil mantener tus creencias cuando otros se burlan de ti. Por lo menos tu familia cree en algo. Tradición. Promesas cumplidas. Responsabilidad. ―Fascinado por sus palabras, Clef vio la emoción titilar en su rostro antes de que se sacudiera sus recuerdos―. Sólo espero que tu plan funcione de la manera en que lo quieres.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

Sus hombros elegantes se levantaron.

―Puede que no le guste a tu familia. Fotografío modelos en ropa interior. Y no voy a pretender postergarlo por ti, tampoco, espero que te hagas ilusiones.

Él sonrió.

―¿No te dije que las esposas obedecen en todos los sentidos? Parte de la negociación da vueltas en que me trates como de la realeza. Cocinarás la cena, servirás a mis necesidades, y postergaras mis deseos. No te preocupes, es solo por una semana.

Su horror transparente arruinó su trampa. Rió entre dientes, y su puño cayó a su lado. Tenía la sensación de que acababa de perder un ojo ¿Llevaba toda esa emoción ardiente a la habitación? Y si era así ¿Quedaba algo de sus hombres en la mañana que una tonta sonrisa y un deseo por más?

Sus labios se curvaron.

―Gracioso. Es bueno ver que tienes sentido del humor, Conde. Hará que la semana pase rápido.

―Me alegro de que aceptaras. Haré los arreglos y nos iremos mañana en la noche. Te daré un resumen de mi familia durante el viaje, y me puedes decir las cosas importantes sobre ti.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta. Su claramente incomoda proximidad lo tranquilizó. Por lo menos, no era el único que experimentaba una atracción sexual. Parecía dedicada a no estar atraída por él, lo que hacía más fácil ignorar la conexión física y pasar la semana.

Marina Riwsaky podía ser una mujer explosiva, pero él la podía manejar por una semana.

Sin problema.

Gracias por el apoyo que e recibido de las lector s anónimos y no , por lo que menciono a las que tuve el placer de platicar (leer)

GoddessOfVerus

JKpPG

Emisuperloka

An Emilia

LucyKailu

Guest

Espero sus comentarios y su apoyo como lo han hecho hasta ahora. Ggracias


	15. Chapter 15 Un poco de ti, la familia

14\. Un poco de ti, conociéndose y conociendo a la familia

Marina miró a su marido falso e intentó con mucha fuerza no entrar en pánico.

La familiar falta de aire y corazón martillando la alertó por problemas. Tragó, escondió su rostro detrás de la Vogue Italiana y rezó por Contenerse. Odiaba la idea de alguien conociendo tal debilidad, especialmente Clef. El completo plan loco la golpeó con fuerza tan pronto su avión privado voló en el aire. Su dedo picaba con la ajustada banda de oro platinado y el diamante redondo de dos quilates brillaba como carámbanos atrapando el destello del sol. La artimaña parecía factible en la casa de Esmeralda. Un día después, sin embargo, con un anillo, marido falso, y una familia por estafar, se dio cuenta de que era una completa idiota.

¿A qué demonios había accedido?

¿Y qué pasaba con ella y todos los que la rodean al exigir falsos matrimonios? Se había reído completamente cuando Zagato le dijo que necesitaba casarse para poder heredar la compañía de su tío, Dreamscape Enterprises. Gracias a Dios, establecerse con Esmeralda probó ser la mejor decisión, especialmente cuando se enamoraron y lo hicieron real.

Por supuesto, la única razón por la que Esmeralda accedió a un matrimonio por conveniencia con su hermano fue para salvar su familia. Marina no tenía ninguna razón noble para salvar un negocio o una casa de la niñez. Pero tienes la oportunidad de proteger a la familia, susurró su voz interior. Esmeralda y Zagato tenían algo real. Clef permanecía siendo una amenaza constante: su sonrisa sensual, voz cantarina, y ojitos de habitación envolvían a su mejor amiga en un falso estado de protección. Finalmente, sus sospechas habían confirmado la verdad.

Él admitió que amaba a su mejor amiga.

Cuando las palabras cayeron de sus labios, un extraño destello de dolor perforó su corazón. Ridículo, por supuesto y ella rápidamente enterró la emoción embarazosa. Por supuesto, él lo envolvió en el término amistoso, pero era sólo su manera de tranquilizarla. Un hombre poderoso como Conté no estaría satisfecho con esperar a un lado por mucho tiempo, no si él creía que tendría una oportunidad con la mujer que amaba. Marina no podía vivir con ella misma si no usaba el arma disponible para mantener a Clef lejos de su familia.

Pero ¿a qué precio? Conocer a sus hermanas y madre. Dormir en su dormitorio.

¿Pretendiendo ser alguien que no era?

Sus dedos se tensaron alrededor de las páginas brillantes e inhaló por la nariz, y exhaló por la boca. El psiquiatra que se había forzado a visitar había prescrito yoga y ejercicios para reducir el estrés. Ella absolutamente se negaba a ser medicada y controlada por la ansiedad. Comenzando desde cien y yendo hacia atrás, se forzó a alejarse de la necesidad de jadear por aire y se dominó. Visualizando su corazón latiendo lentamente, respiró.

Noventa y ocho. Noventa y siete. Noventa y seis. Noventa y cinco.

-¿Estudiando para tu sesión?

Esperó unos pocos latidos hasta que estuviera bajo control, luego levantó la mirada. Él se inclinó hacia atrás en el asiento, un tobillo cruzado sobre su rodilla, una sonrisa relajada en su rostro. Gracioso, ella siempre había tenido algo por el cabello alborotado en un hombre, disfrutando la imagen del pirata moderno. Su poderosa figura estaba envuelta en una chaqueta de deporte negra, jeans, y botas bajas negras. Sus ojos llenos de humor mientras apuntaba hacia su revista de moda.

Un rápido destello de irritación causó que ella inclinara la cabeza y adoptara un acento sureño.

-Lo siento, cariño, las imágenes son todo lo que puedo soportar. Demasiadas palabras en una página me ponen toda inquieta.

Siempre había odiado la fácil suposición de que no podía soportar la literatura más desafiante que una revista de modas. Por supuesto, no hacía nada para convencer a nadie de otra cosa. No alardeaba la educación universitaria y se había metido por sus propios medios al mundo de la fotografía. Le gustaba el control que le daba en una relación mantener cosas escondidas. Especialmente su adicción a crucigramas y literatura de la Guerra Civil. Si sólo sus citas supieran que sintonizaba más el History Channel que Proyect Runway.

Él se estiró hacia el minibar y se sirvió un whisky con hielo.

-No hay nada malo con Vogue. Era la biblia de mi hermana.

-Yo leo también. Los artículos en Playgirl son entretenidos.

Él rio, el sonido cubriendo su piel como el lento deslizar de cremoso caramelo.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco sobre tu trabajo? ¿Cómo terminaste siendo una fotógrafa?

La verdadera respuesta se escabulló por su mente pero se negó a decirla en voz alta. ¿Porque el mundo se veía mejor a través de un lente? ¿Por qué la fotografía le daba el control de observar a otros, casi como voyerismo legal? Sorbió su vaso de Chianti.

-Una navidad recibí una Nikon con todos sus aditamentos y me dijeron que me apareciera en el campamento de fotografía por una semana. La niñera tenía unas vacaciones próximas y no tenían a nadie para vigilarme, así que me fui. El instructor era excelente y me enseñó un montón. Terminé enganchada.

Su mirada inquisitiva quemó a través de las barreras y demandó la verdad. Desafortunadamente, el desastre de emociones se había quedado profundamente congelado por tantos años que no había nada para mostrar.

-Suena como si recibías dinero pero nada de apoyo emocional. La industria de la moda es algo competitiva, especialmente en Milan. Debes ser extremadamente talentosa y dedicada para tener tal demanda.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre he tenido ojo para la moda -le dio una falsa mirada lasciva-. Especialmente las que incluyen hombres musculosos y semi desnudos.

Marina esperaba una risa, pero él se mantuvo callado y la estudió.

-¿Alguna vez has intentado expandir tu enfoque?

Ella estiró las piernas y se recostó en el cómodo asiento.

-Claro. He hecho sesiones para Gap y Victoria Secret durante una época seca.

-No te gusta mucho hablar sobre ti misma, ¿no, _cara_?

El sonido ronco onduló por sus terminaciones nerviosas y la hizo querer cosas. Cosas malas. Como su lengua profundamente en su boca y esas manos por todas partes en su cuerpo desnudo. Oh, este hombre era bueno. Todo encanto y humor y sensualidad envuelta en un poderoso paquete mortal para las mujeres. Sus ojos pecaminosos prácticamente forzaban confesiones de los labios de una mujer.

-Al contrario. Pregúntame todo lo que quieras. ¿Boxers o calzoncillos? ¿Mets o Yankees? ¿Disco o hip-hop? Dame tu mejor golpe.

-Dime sobre tus padres. -Se negó a vacilar.

-Mi padre ama el dinero, odia el trabajo, y sólo me ve para ganar puntos para cuando muera no ir al infierno. A ella le gusta la cercanía de la familia y está intentando hacerme feliz. Por ahora. Él es guapísimo, encantador, y completamente hueco. Mi madre se visualiza como una celebridad y a pesar del hecho de que está envejeciendo actúa como una jovencita de 20 años estando de fiesta en fiesta.

-¿Y tus relaciones? -Su aura quemó con una curiosidad que la puso intranquila.-¿Qué sobre ellos, la _mia tigrotta_? ¿Te has alejado del compromiso por tus padres? Se quedó sin aliento por su franqueza, pero continuó.

-Tengo varias relaciones saludables bajo mis propios términos -pronunció la mentira sin un pedazo de culpa-. ¿Creo que encontrar el amor real en esta vida es casi imposible? Diablos, sí. Está comprobado una y otra vez. ¿Por qué molestarse? ¿Por qué sumergirse en un dolor obvio y sufrir del corazón a menos que encuentres a alguien por quién morirías? Y personalmente, no creo que él esté allá afuera. Pero lo paso malditamente bien buscando al Sr. Correcto.

El bajo zumbido del motor del avión era el único sonido entre ellos.

-Lo siento.

Sus palabras suavemente pronunciadas hicieron que los labios de ella se tensaran.

-¿Por qué? -lo desafió-. No fui golpeada, matada de hambre, o abusada. Crecí en una mansión con niñeras, cocinas, y cualquier juguete que pidiera. Hago lo que quiero, cuando lo quiero, y no respondo a nadie. ¿Por qué en la tierra tendrías pena por mí? Tengo más que la mayoría -Él asintió, pero ella sintió que no le había creído-. Lo siento más por ti.

Clef saltó hacia atrás.

-¿Por mí?

-Claro. Después de todo, yo ya se tus secretos.

La burla le dio al blanco. Él se tensó y deliberadamente tomó un sorbo de su whisky.

-Ah, pero yo me siento de la misma manera. Soy lo que ustedes Americanos llaman un libro abierto. -La banda a juego de matrimonio destelló mientras él movía su mano en el aire.

Ella prácticamente ronroneó con el deleite de quitar el enfoque de ella.

-Tenías una familia cercana con bastante apoyo. Dinero y éxito bajo tus propios términos. Y no pudiste encontrar a una mujer que pretendiera amarte por una simple semana. No me pregunto por qué tu madre es tan persistente al mantener la tradición. ¿Ha habido siquiera una relación seria en tu pasado?

La rabia brilló en sus ojos Azules intensos.

-Yo salgo en citas -respondió fríamente-. Sólo porque no encontrado a La Indicada todavía no significa que sea cerrado.

-Linda recuperación. Así que ¿qué está buscando, Conté? ¿Qué tipo de mujer te pone todo caliente y alterado como para establecerte?

Él murmuró algo en voz baja y ella se recostó para disfrutar de la función.

-Me gustaría establecerme y darle a mi madre lo que quiere -dijo finalmente-. Pero no a mis expensas. Ya ves, _cara_ , creo en el amor que tú dices que es imposible. Yo sólo creo que es difícil de encontrar y me niego a comprometerme.

-Así que, ¿todas estas mujeres que llevas a tu cama, las seduces por el desafío, el placer, o porque esperas que sea La Indicada?

Sus ojos brillaron mientras ella soltaba el reto. De nuevo, él la impresionaba con su doble habilidad de pasar de un suave encanto a un hombre que se negaba a jugar juegos.

-Tengo esperanza. Las llevo a la cama, me concentro en su placer, y espero en la mañana en querer más.

Su respiración quedó atrapada en su garganta. Sus alrededores se inclinaron mientras las palabras de él hacían eco en su propia búsqueda vacía por alguien para matar a los demonios en la tarde y ser lo suficiente bajo la dura luz de la mañana. El corazón galopó pero esta vez no era pánico lo que causaba la aceleración del pulso.

Era Clef Conté.

Sus dedos se apretaron alrededor del delicado tallo de su copa. La atada sensualidad irradiando alrededor de su figura la atrajo y la mantuvo cautiva en su red mientras él la miraba fijamente con repentino entendimiento.

-Lo experimentas también, ¿no?

Su dura pregunta la hizo encogerse.

-¿Los llevas a la cama para escapar de la soledad, esperando que termine siendo más? ¿Despiertas por la mañana con un enfermizo sentimiento en tu estómago, sabiendo que te mentiste de nuevo? ¿Te preguntas si estás destinada a estar sola?

¿Te preguntas si en el fondo algo te está Conteniendo?

Dios, sí.

Repentinas lágrimas amenazaron. El horror de tal desastrosa emoción la hizo luchar por su control. Nunca le habría admitido tal debilidad y deseo a este hombre. Él lo usaría contra ella, para meterse bajo su piel e investigar secretos. Ella conocía lo que la manejaba, sabía que el agujero vacío dentro de ella comenzó a los dieciséis cuando un chico en el que confiaba tomó todo lo esperanzado, bueno y brillante y lo aplastó bajo sus talones. Pero ella se había vuelto más fuerte y elegido vengarse en su propia manera. Nunca dejaría que nadie le quitara la elección de su sexualidad o su control. Si Clef la dejaba descubierta, ya no tendría nada. Así que ella sonrió y levantó su copa en un brindis.

-Lo siento, Conté. Los llevo a la cama porque lucen bien. Pero gracias por compartir.

El insulto hizo lo que ella esperaba. La apertura se cerró como si una nube de tormenta hubiera pasado sobre el sol y ahogado la luz. Su estómago giró mientras el brillo de decepción destelló en sus ojos junto con un matiz de remordimiento. Por un momento, se sintió más conectada a un hombre que alguna vez antes. Aún en la cama.

-Ya veo. Juguemos siguiendo las reglas entonces, ¿sí?

Ella no respondió. Con deliberados movimientos recogió su revista y lo ignoró. Clef siguió la pista y pasaron las siguientes horas en silencio. Finalmente, el intercomunicador se encendió y la voz del piloto salió de los parlantes.

-Señor, tocaremos tierra en _Orio al Serio_ en quince minutos. Por favor ajústense los cinturones de seguridad.

Clef presionó el botón.

-Gracias, Richard.

Abrocharon sus cinturones. Marina drenó su vino e ignoró el vacío dolor en sus entrañas.

Clef miró a la mujer equilibrada a su lado mientras serpenteaba el camino a través de las curvilíneas colinas hacia su casa. La parte de arriba estaba abajo, y azulado volaba en el viento en una masa enredada, probablemente entrando en personaje para conocer a su familia. Durante las últimas veinticuatro horas, había aprendido un montón sobre Marina Riwsaky. Desafortunadamente, los pequeños vistazos sólo lo hacían querer más.

El vívido verde de árboles y café tierra destelló en el camino y lo recibió de una manera que tranquilizaba su alma. Su familia era dueña de tierras desde generaciones atrás, todo lo cual había pasado a él. Pero siempre había sabido desde su primera visita a la ciudad de Nueva York, que anhelaba dejar su marca allí. Papa lo llevó a visitar a su tío, y el ajetreo de Manhattan fascinó su sentido de desafío. Desafortunadamente, las multitudes y el caos no respondían a su necesidad de privacidad y tierra. Cuando decidió expandir la _Dolce Famiglia_ en los Estados Unidos, buscó la emoción de Manhattan en una locación que ofrecía una atmósfera más retirada. Mientras viajaba hacia arriba, una escondida joya se reveló en las majestuosas montañas del Valle de Hudson, y él supo que había encontrado el lugar que finalmente podría llamar hogar.

Sin embargo estaba feliz en Nueva York, su lugar de nacimiento siempre le daba cierta fortaleza. Un recordatorio del hombre que era y de dónde venía. En su propia tierra, no había tonterías o pretensiones. En el rotatorio mundo de tecnología, dinero y negocio competitivo, necesitaba recordarse a sí mismo de las cosas que eran importantes.

La amurallada ciudad de _Bergamo_ le recordaba a un tesoro rodeado por una fortaleza. Cómodamente situado a los pies de los Alpes y separados en altas y bajas villas, la combinación del Viejo y Nuevo Mundo mezclado en una pura perfección. Disfrutó la brillante sensación del auto deportivo mientras avanzaba desde la _Città Bassa_ a la _Città Alta_ y la desbordante ciudad cayó a una silenciosa quietud de campo. Un sentimiento de paz y satisfacción lo atravesó mientras se acercaba a casa.

Atrapó el almizclado olor a sándalo en el aire y se removió en su asiento. Todo sobre Marina era un contraste sexual. El cazador en él anhelaba hundirse bajo su superficie y encontrar lo que la alteraba.

Su mirada sorprendida cuando él le confesó su secreto perforó su pecho. Nunca había hablado acerca de su vacía búsqueda por una mujer que lo completara. Después de todo, la mayoría de los hombres se reirían, y las mujeres aceptarían el desafío para alejar las barreras de su corazón. Ella lo había molestado tanto, que las palabras salieron de su boca. Pero su obvio reconocimiento reveló su propio deseo más profundo.

Alcanzó la parte superior de la colina, subió a la enorme villa terracota, y apagó el motor.

-Tenemos unos minutos antes de que vengan corriendo.

-Es hermoso, pero no la mansión billonaria que esperaba.

Él asimiló las simples líneas de la casa de su familia a través de sus ojos y suspiró.

- _Mama_ se niega a irse. Planeé construirle un castillo digno de lo que había logrado, pero ella se rió de mí. Dijo que se negaba a dejar la tierra de su familia y la casa donde papa vivió.

-Ya me gusta ella.

-Hasta rechazó la ayuda. Ninguna sirvienta o cocinera para _mama_. Tengo una mujer que se cuela para hacer limpieza profunda cuando está en la iglesia -Él sacudió la cabeza-. Ah, bueno. ¿Estás lista?

Su rostro estaba impasible y frío. Sin embargo esos ojos azules reflejaban un pequeño brillo de incertidumbre. Él atrapó su mano dentro de la suya y entrelazó sus dedos. El pequeño jadeo de ella cantó en sus oídos y estiró sus pantalones más que sólo un poco. Dios, ella respondía tanto a su toque. El bajo zumbido entre ellos llamaba, prometiendo una profunda satisfacción física que él deseaba experimentar pero nunca lo haría. Sus uñas rojas se enterraron en su palma, y el pulgar de él presionó el punto sensible en su muñeca para confirmar su respuesta. Sí. Él la encendía. Ella se negó a romperse, sin embargo, y giró su cabeza con una actitud temeraria.

-Vamos a rocanrolear -dijo ella.

Se bajó del auto al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abrió y sus hermanas vinieron corriendo por el camino de piedra.

Al perfecto unísono, saltaron a sus brazos. Alegría lo atravesó mientras les respondía el abrazo, su charla emocionada era un sonido familiar para sus oídos. Presionó besos en la parte superior de sus cabezas y estudió sus apariencias.

-Ustedes son más hermosas de lo que recuerdo.

Una visión doble de grueso cabello rubio, fuertes facciones, y ojos alegres estaban de pie en frente de él. Las generosas curvas de Presea le habían provocado interrogar muchas de sus citas con respecto a sus intenciones y la cualidad independiente de Anais le daba noches sin sueño. Estas dos hermanas eran obstinadas y llenas de descaro, pero siempre obedecían su orden final como dictaban las reglas de la familia. Lucy a los veintitrés era una florescencia tardía. Reconoció instantáneamente la extraña postura detenida mientras intentaba esconder su altura y curvas bajo ropas abultadas. Remordimiento lo atravesó al no ser capaz de mantener un ojo en ella en su tierna edad.

Ella rió por la declaración, pero las dos primeras sólo pusieron sus ojos en blanco.

-¿Es así como enamoraste a tu novia? -demandó Presea-. ¿Cumplidos cursis y sonrisas dulces en un esfuerzo para calmarnos? Aunque no nos hayas visitado por meses y haces aparecer una nueva esposa para _mama_ sin ningún preámbulo.

Lucy miró entre sus hermanas y Marina, se mordió el labio con repentina incomodidad.

-Vigila tu temperamento, Presea ―demandó―. Tal vez mi novia entienda mejor que tú que lo que hago es lo mejor para la familia.

Marina caminó lejos del auto, sus caderas moviéndose en el antiguo ritmo de Eva. Su liso cabello se balanceaba pasado sus hombros, y se detuvo a su lado como completo apoyo.

-Soy Marina, por cierto, la nueva esposa de su hermano. Y no, no me enamoró con cumplidos. Lo hizo a la antigua. -Se detuvo para un efecto dramático y giró esos labios llenos en una sonrisa burlona-. Con sexo increíble.

El cantar de los pájaros fue el único sonido que rompió el silencio ensordecedor. Clef medio cerró sus ojos con puro horror. Iba a matarla. Sus hermanas lo miraron con bocas abiertas. Lucy jadeó. ¿Por qué creyó que iba a ser capaz de controlarla?

Presea se atoró con una risa. Anais la miró con un toque de admiración y ahora Lucy parecía que hubiera conocido su nueva heroína. Bien versado en control de daños, su mente giró con una respuesta apropiada para alejarlo todo.

-No hay nada malo con el sexo para esclavizar a un hombre -dijo una voz familiar en la entrada y una delgada figura hizo su camino por el sendero-. Es lo que haces después lo que cuenta. Al menos cuando te casaste con él y lo hiciste honesto.

-¿ _Mama_?

Todos se giraron para ver la progresión de la pequeña mujer con el bastón de madera tallada. Con cada paso, el bastón balanceaba con un aire autoritario que enviaba temblores por su médula. Su largo cabello gris estaba tomado en su usual moño y su piel oliva estaba profundamente arrugada por el sol y viejas líneas de risa. Controlando a cuatro niños que la superaban en altura, pero el latigazo de su voz aterraba a cualquiera que se ponía en su camino o la decepcionaba. Usaba pantalones cómodos, sandalias y una simple blusa blanca con un cárdigan envuelto alrededor de sus hombros.

Se detuvo en frente de ellos. Sus labios se curvaron, pero su rostro no mostraba humor mientras estudiaba a Marina con ojos agudos. Largos minutos pasaron mientras esperaban su respuesta.

Finalmente Marina rompió el silencio.

- _Signora_ Conté, estoy honrada de finalmente conocerla. ―Su tono Conténía el respeto más grande mientras encontraba la mirada de su madre―. Su hijo es un idiota por no decirle acerca de nuestro compromiso antes. Pido disculpas por él.

Su madre asintió.

-Acepto tus disculpas. Bienvenida a mi familia. -Su madre besó a Marina en cada mejilla, luego frunció el ceño―. Estás demasiado delgada. Siempre están demasiado delgadas estas jovencitas. Debemos arreglar eso inmediatamente -Su cabeza se giró bruscamente-. ¿Chicas? ¿No saludaron a su nueva hermana?

La tensión se disolvió mientras sus hermanas abrazaban y besaban a Marina. El aliento que había sostenido salió de su boca mientras abrazaba a su madre. La delicadeza de su figura contradecía su dura mirada.

-Hola, _mama_.

-Clef. Estoy enojada contigo pero pagarás luego.

Él se rió entre dientes y corrió un dedo por su arrugada mejilla.

 _-Mi dispiace_. Prometo compensártelo.

-Sí. Ven adentro y acomódate.

Sus sentidos nadaron con las vistas y olores familiares de su casa. Asimiló el techo inclinado terracota, balcones de hierro forjado y los pilares elaborados de piedra a los costados de la puerta principal. Superficies amarillas y rojas brillantes complementadas con masas de flores silvestres en vívidos colores. Puesta sobre la punta de una colina, la casa de tres niveles se esparcía como una reina sobre sus súbditos, más arrogante que cinco acres de campos pastados. El camino de piedra esculpida llevaba a una terraza privada y área de piscina rodeada de exuberantes jardines y senderos. Los Alpes brillaban a la distancia, sus masivas puntas blancas visibles desde el balcón.

Mientras sus hermanas armaban alboroto por el anillo de Marina, él avanzó por las puertas y fue asaltado por el olor a ajo, limón y albahaca. Las baldosas de cerámica brillaban de limpias y relucientes, resaltaban los armarios de pino y pesada mesa. Mostradores enormes rodeaban el espacio que estaba cubierto con hierbas frescas, tomates y una variedad de ollas y sartenes. Este era el dominio de su madre y el cielo en la tierra cuando eran presentados al dulce encanto de masas y sabrosos rellenos. Pasó su talento a cada uno de sus hijos, pero ninguno tenía su habilidad experta y ellos dependían principalmente en los chefs famosos elegidos para llevar su imperio de pastelería. Gracioso, todos parecían tener los genes parecidos de su padre para el negocio, pero _mama_ nunca los había forzado a ser alguien que no eran.

El recuerdo de sus propios sueños molestaba los bordes de su memoria, pero se negaba a persistir en remordimientos. No entonces. No ahora.

Nunca.

Miró a Marina. Hablaba con sus hermanas y parecía suficientemente cómoda luego de su sorprendente entrada. Obviamente, asumía que él dócilmente aceptaría sus excesivas acciones como gratitud por su acuerdo a toda la farsa.

-Marina, necesito hablar contigo por un momento.

Como si hubiera sentido su irritación, le envió una mirada y levantó su ceja. Él ahogó una risa.

-Lleven su equipaje a su habitación -ordenó su madre-. Ya la tengo lista para ustedes. Después de que se acomoden, nos encontraremos en el jardín para algo de café y bocadillos.

-Sí.

Retiró el equipaje del auto, caminó de vuelta en la casa, y le hizo gestos a Marina para que lo siguiera. Ella se alejó de sus hermanas y ellos subieron las escaleras a su habitación. Él dejó caer el equipaje, pateó la puerta cerrada con su talón, y la enfrentó.

-Una muy entretenida apertura para nuestro fin de semana, la _mia tigrotta_. Pero creo que es momento de que te des cuenta quién hace las reglas aquí. -Se acercó un paso y la miró desde arriba-. Ahora.


	16. Chapter 16 Mama Conté

15\. Mama Conté

Más de un metro ochenta de hombre irritado se alzaban ante ella. A pesar de que él no la había tocado, su cuerpo se sentía restringido. Él había perdido su aire relajado y un aura peligrosa se sentía en el aire. Ella realmente lo había molestado. Desafortunadamente, en vez de miedo, la emoción le recorría a lo largo de sus terminales nerviosas.

Maldición, ¿Cómo sería el en la cama? Desnudo, musculoso y... demandante.

Usualmente ella se mantendría alejada de hombres que tuvieran alguna ligera tendencia a ser dominantes o controladores, pero Clef no la asustaba. Al menos no de mala manera. Los labios de ella se abrieron, invitándolo inconscientemente a ir un paso más lejos. Sus ojos miraron los labios de ella y se oscurecieron. Se moría por conocer su sabor. Rogaba por experimentar su lengua recorriendo su boca, sus labios rozando los suyos, sin forzarla a elegir.

Un segundo pasó. Y otro.

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin que pudiera detenerlas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?

Él se dio la vuelta y una lluvia de maldiciones llenaron la atmósfera. El cuerpo de ella se relajó, pero su amenaza provocó que un escalofrío recorriera su columna. Ignoró la decepción que sintió por la oportunidad perdida.

-Ten cuidado, _cara_. Jugar conmigo puede ser divertido, pero eventualmente me cansaré y te morderé la mano.

Marina soltó un bufido.

-Sonaste como esos romances eróticos que me gustan. Creo que no le agradaré a tu familia desde el principio para que no tenga que jugar un papel con el cual no estoy cómoda. Eventualmente se darán cuenta de que no soy buena complaciendo a la gente o una tradicional esposa italiana ―ella sonrió―. Tu mamá es un dolor de cabeza.

-Está enferma, así que ten cuidado.

-Oh, no, Clef. ¿Qué tiene?

El la miró profundamente y luego se frotó la cara con las manos.

-Además de una rodilla con artritis, su corazón es delicado. Necesita cuidarse del estrés y las actividades físicas, por eso intentaré animarla con esta visita. ―Sus cejas bajaron―. Y espero que tú también.

-Puedo ser agradable por una semana.

-Lo creeré cuando lo vea –murmuró-. Asegúrate de tratar de no golpearme cuando te bese. -Él lució pensativo, y Marina casi traga con malestar-. De hecho, creo que debería besarte aquí. Ahora. Para practicar por supuesto.

Ella siseó como una serpiente cabreada.

-No puedo evitar ponerme a la defensiva cuando un hombre me toca.

-No estoy convencido. -Se acercó a ella e invadió su espacio personal. El calor de su cuerpo la atrajo-. Un solo error y esta mentira se nos viene abajo. No puedo permitirlo. Especialmente cuando un beso de antemano puede hacer la diferencia.

-Soy buena fingiendo. -Le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante. El delicioso aroma de almizcle y hombre la tentaron a probar. Su corazón se aceleró con el pensamiento de él tocándola, lo que solo la hizo ponerse más odiosa―. Nadie sospechará que no estoy interesada en besarte. No tenemos por qué practicar.

Él la estudió en silencio y ella empezó a relajarse.

-Pongamos a prueba la teoría ¿Qué te parece?

La tomó por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él. Ella colapsó contra una roca de músculos y sus brazos se alzaron rápidamente empujando en protesta contra su pecho. Cuando él puso resistencia ella lo tomo por el material suave de su camisa. Los pies de él se enredaron con los de ella, sacándola de balance. Sus labios deteniéndose a solo centímetros de los suyos.

-Quítame las manos de encima. -El sudor empezaba a bañar su frente. Oh, Dios,

¿Qué pasaría si se dejaba llevar y lucía como una idiota? ¿Y si balbuceaba aún cuando sus labios tocaran los de ella? No debía responder. Ella no debía responder. Ella no...

-¿Porque estas tan nerviosa? -La diversión bailaba en sus ojos―. Has hecho esto millones de veces ¿Recuerdas?

-No me gusta ser maltratada -le dijo.

Los labios de él se curvaron. Su voz bajó de tono hasta convertirse en un ronco ronroneo que prometía placer corporal puro.

-Tal vez no has sido tratada por el hombre correcto.

-Un minuto, ¿Las mujeres de verdad caen con esa frase? Porque si lo hacen, debieron de salir de la tierra de la estupidez. Quita tus manos.

Los labios de él cubrieron los suyos.

Su cálida y suave boca detuvo el flujo de palabras y la distrajo de cualquier otro pensamiento que pudiera haber tenido a excepción de cómo ese hombre la besaba.

Sus sentidos hicieron corto circuito. A ella le gustaba besar y ya había experimentado una parte justa, pero con Clef todo parecía diferente. Su calor corporal le recordaba a esos hombres lobo de las películas de Crepúsculo que amaba secretamente. Su lengua probó la textura de los labios de ella, después se abrió paso sin ningún reparo. Se hubiese alejado de él si no fuera tan ávido; en cambio, el deslizamiento de su lengua la seducía y le pedía que se uniera a su juego.

Su barba frotó la parte delicada de su mandíbula. Sus caderas se inclinaron en contra de las suyas mientras sus brazos bajaron y acunaron su trasero, alzándola hasta alcanzar el bulto duro entre sus muslos.

Ella gimió. Él la escuchó y presionó más profundamente y Marina abrió la boca y se rindió.

La controló con confianza, recordándole que el reclamaría su cuerpo si ella le daba la oportunidad. Trató de frenarse y tomar el control del beso, pero su mente sucumbió y su cuerpo cedió. Él murmuró su nombre y las piernas le temblaron mientras se aferraba a él para salvar su vida y le devolvió el beso.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Minutos? ¿Una hora? El finalmente se separó, lentamente, como si se arrepintiera de romper el contacto. Se odió a sí misma en ese momento. En vez de darle una cachetada, o retarlo con un brillante y sarcástico comentario, se quedó mirando sin hacer nada. Su lengua recorrió su labio inferior inflamado.

El gimió. Respiraciones entrecortadas llenaban su pecho.

-Tienes razón -dijo lentamente-. Sabes fingir muy bien.

Ella se apartó y rezó porque sus mejillas no estuvieran sonrojadas. Se forzó a dejar salir las palabras.

-Te lo dije.

Él se dio la vuelta, apiló el equipaje en la esquina de la habitación y abrió las puertas del armario

-Hay suficiente espacio para ambos. Esta será nuestra habitación por una semana.

La realidad la golpeó en ese momento. Detalles costosos hacían la habitación tanto cómoda como masculina, desde las gruesas mantas azul marino y muebles de cerezo. Un edredón de color rojo oscuro le daba un aspecto pulido a la cama que ocupaba el centro de la habitación. Marina miró fijamente la cama, un poco más pequeña de lo que esperaba, y se dio cuenta de que no había algún sofá o alguna alfombra cómoda. El conocimiento de que estarían acurrucados juntos alteraba sus nervios. Por Dios, apenas había caído con apenas un fatal beso. ¿Qué pasaría si ella se daba la vuelta mientras dormía? ¿O si accidentalmente sus dedos tocaban alguno de sus lisos músculos pectorales y la hacía quedar como una tonta?

Esa ridícula situación la irritaba así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer. Atacar primero.

-Linda cama.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Es aceptable? Si no, podría poner una sábana en el piso. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Soy una mujer mayor, solo quédate de tu lado. Yo quiero el izquierdo.

-Como tú quieras.

-No roncas ¿O sí?

Un atisbo de asombro brilló en sus ojos.

-No he tenido quejas antes.

-Bueno, te diré si están mintiendo, para futuras referencias.

Él hizo un gesto hacia el baño y hacia las puertas de cristal que daban al balcón.

-¿Por qué no te tomas un tiempo para refrescarte? Baja cuando estés lista. Te mostraré la propiedad y el resto de la casa. ¿Cuándo es tu sesión de fotos en Milán?

-Mañana. Estaré ahí casi todo el día.

-Muy bien. Me reuniré contigo en la tarde para que podamos presentar nuestro _Atto Notorio_ y _Nulla Osta_ en el consulado. Ya he conseguido a los testigos. No se te olvide traer todos tus papeles. Tuve que mover algunos hilos para que mama no sospeche que queremos algún retraso.

Marina tragó.

-Pensé que habías dicho que era imposible conseguir un sacerdote para que nos casara.

-Es un poco difícil conseguir a un sacerdote para que oficie una ceremonia de último minuto y mama solo aceptará este tipo de ceremonia. No hay manera de que pueda ser aprobada en una semana.

-De acuerdo.

Se miraron mutuamente en silencio unos minutos. Él cambió de peso, y la tela de sus pantalones se tensó contra el bulto de la muerte en el centro. Su camiseta negra no hacía nada para esconder el contorno de sus hombros y su pecho. O la longitud de sus brazos. Su cuerpo traidor respondió ante su confianza mientras el calor ardía entre sus muslos y sus pezones se tensaban dolorosamente.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado tan excitada por un hombre? Tal vez era por la persecución. Las mujeres se sienten atraídas por los hombres que están fuera de sus límites. Especialmente si ellos estaban perdidos por otra mujer.

¿Cierto?

-¿Marina? ¿Estás bien?

Ella se sacudió la reacción y se lo atribuyó al Jet lag1.

-Seguro. Tomaré un baño. Te veré abajo.

Él asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Marina gruñó y se apresuró hacia su maleta en busca de una muda de ropa. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sobrevivir siete días sin hacerse quedar como una idiota y sería finalmente libre de Clef Conté para bien. No tendría que preocuparse por tropezarse con él en casa de Esmeralda, y tendría a su familia solo para ella.

La amargura de la imagen se burló de su satisfacción y le gritaba que era una mentirosa. Se había acostumbrado a él durante el año pasado. Demasiado. Y cada vez que miraba hacia esos ojos intensos, el recuerdo de su humillación regresaba a su mente y la hacía retorcerse.

El baño era pequeño pero contaba con una bañera profunda de mármol y una ducha. Decidió hacerlo rápido y tener un largo chapuzón después. Dio un paso bajo las gotas de agua y dejó que el calor relajara sus músculos. Acostumbrada a forzar a muchos de sus colegas a ir a citas a ciegas, Marina, no lo pensó dos veces cuando Esmeralda juró que había encontrado al hombre perfecto para ella. Recordaba haber entrado al lujoso, intimo restaurante italiano esperando alguna clase de hombre. Un poco arrogante. Demasiado relajado. Demasiado atractivo.

Había estado equivocada. Excepto por la parte de atractivo.

Marina se frotó la piel y trató de borrar ese recuerdo. Pero las imágenes aparecieron delante de sus ojos. La conexión instantánea cuando sus manos se tocaron, como un rayo que había estado encapsulado y había sido liberado. Ella casi se había echado hacia atrás. Casi. El muro que había construido se mantuvo firme. Pero su conversación la atrajo y la envolvió como un cálido abrazo. Sí, él era relajado, encantador y gracioso, pero había una sensación de realidad en su esencia que la llamaba.

1 Jet lag: descompensación horaria.

Cuando el postre llegó, por primera vez en un largo tiempo, ella no quería que la noche terminara. Y sentía que él tampoco.

Había aprendido una frase debido a sus pasadas experiencias. Controla la cita, controla el resultado. Por una extraña razón, ella se abrió y le dejó ver un destello de su alma. La atracción sensual se enredó en ambos y se propagó ligeramente por todo su cuerpo. Tal vez, estaba lista finalmente para algo más. Tal vez, Esmeralda había estado en lo correcto. Tal vez, ella encontraría un arcoíris o una cascada al final del camino, o algo que finalmente la sorprendería y llenaría el doloroso vacío en su interior.

-Disfruté esto -dijo ella suavemente-. Tal vez podríamos hacerlo de nuevo. Cuando la impulsiva invitación salió atreves de su delicioso tiramisú, casi se muerde la lengua del horror, pero era demasiado tarde.

Él la estudió en silencio.

-No creo que esa sea una buena idea, Marina.

Su nombre llegó a sus oídos como una caricia, pero sus palabras la golpearon como cuando el perro de la familia se había perdido. Nunca había considerado el rechazo.

-Lo siento, _cara._ Eres una mujer hermosa y yo estoy extremadamente atraído hacia ti. Pero creo que esto podría terminar mal.

La ligereza se convirtió en algo oscuro. Sí, ella entendía que era una situación bochornosa, pero por primera vez había deseado tener una oportunidad. Tal vez había juzgado mal la situación. O su conexión. Ella casi se rio, pero un miedo extraño destello en aquellos ojos y la hizo parar. Él sonrió, pero ella notó su incomodidad por el modo en que se movía en su asiento y jugaba con su vaso de vino. Casi como si algo lo detuviera de llevarla de vuelta a casa. Casi como si…

El entendimiento sacudió a través de ella. Las piezas del rompecabezas se desplazaron y cayeron en su sitio. El dolor atravesó su alma y ella apenas pudo decir las palabras.

-Es Esmeralda ¿No? –susurró-. Tú sientes algo por ella.

-¡No! Esmeralda es mi amiga, nada más.

Su negación gritaba que era cierto. Su piel se sonrojó y la humillación la hizo querer salir corriendo de la habitación. Sin duda alguna él no había querido salir con ella. Su mente repasó la conversación y encontró todas las señales que él había dejado sobre Esmeralda. Lo maravillosa que era. Lo dulce. Lo inteligente. Incluso preguntó cómo es que ellas se habían conocido, intrigado por su primer encuentro en el autobús escolar cuando se habían metido en una pelea, luego se convirtieron en mejores amigas. Él nunca estuvo interesado en ella. Esta cita había sido solo un truco para obtener información acerca de otra mujer.

Él estaba enamorado de Esmeralda.

Ella se tragó su vergüenza y juró que saldría con su orgullo intacto.

-Entiendo -dijo. Sus palabras salieron con frialdad. Sus dedos no temblaron cuando empujó su plato y se paró de la silla.

-Marina, hablemos sobre esto. Por favor no te vayas con la impresión equivocada. Su risa sonó un poco frágil.

-No seas ridículo. Soy una mujer mayor, puedo manejar un poco de rechazo. Siempre y cuando te des cuenta de que te estaré vigilando. Especialmente alrededor de Esmeralda.

El jadeó, pero Marina pudo ver a través de él.

-Te lo dije…

-Tonterías -Ella agarró su bolso Coach y se lo pasó sobre el hombro. Sus ojos se estrecharon―. Nos vemos.

La llamó de nuevo pero ella lo ignoró y dejó el restaurante.

Marina le cerró al agua y se envolvió en una toalla. Aún ahora su rechazo le dolía, tan ridículo como sonaba. La arrastró a su pesadilla recurrente de la juventud.

Nunca era lo suficientemente buena.

Enojada por sus pensamientos y malos recuerdos, se puso un par de jeans, una playera verde y unas sandalias de piel. No tenía caso pensar en el pasado. Ella controlaba sus relaciones, su sexualidad y sus propias decisiones. Y segura como el infierno que no sería las sobras de nadie.

Especialmente no de Clef Conté.

Pasó un cepillo por el cabello húmedo y se aplicó un poco de brillo labial. Después empujando esos molestos pensamientos al fondo de su mente, bajó las escaleras para conocer a su nueva familia.

Marina se encontró a todos reunidos alrededor de la mesa de hierro forjado y sillas a juego. La alcoba estaba rodeada por un jardín de flores vivas: amarillas, rojo intenso y moradas todas gritando por atención. La dulce fragancia circuló con la cálida brisa y cosquilleo en sus fosas nasales. De la elaborada fuente con un ángel tallado brotaba agua hacia un estanque cubierto de musgo. El sol se apoderó de los ásperos adoquines de terracota. Inmediatamente, Marina se relajó en aquel pacifico lugar. Sus dedos ansiaban por su cámara en un intento de capturar la calidad casi mística del silencio, incluso cuando era invadido por la ruidosa familia italiana que charlaba en la mesa.

-Marina, acércate.

Ella casi se estremeció con el sonido de su nombre pronunciado en ese italiano autoritario, pero la madre de Clef lo hizo sonar tan mágico que lo dejó pasar. Regla número uno; nunca critiques a la matriarca de la familia con la cual te acabas de casar.

- _Grazie._

Clef le tendió un vaso de vino tinto, después entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y sonrió. Su corazón dio un vuelco, pero sonrió con calidez. Las hermanas de Clef se veían ansiosas de escuchar todos los sangrientos detalles. Marina tomó una decisión ejecutiva. Entre más rápido escupiera la historia, más rápido pasarían a la boda de Presea.

Ella sorbió su vino.

-¿Les gustaría saber cómo nos conocimos?

Las cejas de Clef se elevaron con sorpresa. Un clamor de voces femeninas estuvo de acuerdo. Marina suprimió una sonrisa. Esta sería fácil.

-Mi amiga cercana Esmeralda nos organizó una cita a ciegas. Verán, mi mejor amiga está felizmente casada con mi mejor amigo. Cuando ella conoció a Clef en una cena de negocios, pensó que seriamos una pareja perfecta. -Le dedicó una sonrisa empalagosa y captó una advertencia en sus ojos-. En el momento en que nos conocimos, él me dijo que yo era la correcta. Usualmente, nunca le creo a los hombres en la primera cita, pero me cortejó y ganó mi corazón.

Lucy suspiró y apoyó su barbilla en sus manos.

-Eso es tan romántico. Casi como el destino.

-Sí, como el destino -apretó los dedos de Clef-. Íbamos a poner una fecha para la boda, pero cuando escuchamos que Presea también estaba comprometida, decidimos fugarnos. Espero que no se hayan decepcionado porque nos saltamos una boda hecha y derecha, pero me niego a ser el centro de atención, entonces pensamos que esto podría ser mejor.

Clef llevó su mano hasta sus labios y la besó en el centro. Su piel cosquilleo.

-Si, Marina es una persona muy discreta.

La mirada afilada de la madre de Clef contradecía su frágil cuerpo. La incomodidad cosquilleó en su vientre.

Quien quiera que mantuviera a cuatro niños altamente inquietos y condujera un negocio familiar tenía instintos brillantes y Marina tomó nota de ser cuidadosa cuando estuvieran a solas juntas. Sabiendo que no había muchas cosas que contar de su vida, se aseguró de que sus palabras fueran férreas y no se quebraran.

Por lo tanto, había mucho en juego para ella, también.

-¿Y qué haces tú, Marina? -preguntó Anais. Sus largos dedos sosteniendo su copa de vino con una delicadeza que también desmentía su mirada seria. Marina recordó que era la cabeza del negocio y de La _Dolce Famiglia_. Educada y refinada, Anais era definitivamente racional con los pies en la tierra.

-Soy fotógrafa. Tengo una sesión mañana en Milán, así que estaré fuera la mayor parte del día.

-Que maravilloso. ¿Qué fotografías? -preguntó Anais.

-Hombres. En ropa interior. -Un silencio cayó sobre la mesa y Marina se encogió de hombros-. Es ropa interior de diseñador, por supuesto. Tengo una sesión con Roberto Cavalli mañana.

Presea estalló en risas.

-Lo amo. ¿Puedes darme un descuento? Geo amaría un nuevo par de Cavallis.

Lucy rió. _Mama_ Conté les dio un suspiro de sufrimiento.

-Presea, no necesitamos saber qué lleva Geo bajo sus ropas. -La fulminó con la mirada-. Y tú tampoco debes saber hasta que estén casados. ¿ _Capisce_?

-Marina es una fotógrafa muy dotada -dijo Clef-. Estoy seguro de que puede ampliar su experiencia, especialmente con tanto que ver en Italia.

Marina frunció el ceño. Su declaración casi apenada a su familia la picó, pero se tragó su estallido con un trago de Chianti. Solo porque no fotografiaba lindos cachorritos y bebés no hacía que sus elecciones fueran menos valiosas. Era como si supiera eso en sus entrañas, le dolía más. Contrariada con sus pensamientos, se enfocó una vez más en la conversación.

Presea parloteaba mientras sus manos confirmaban cada afirmación con gestos dramáticos.

Marina la encajó como la reina del drama emocional de la familia. Aun así, sus ojos quemaban brillando con fuego y entusiasmo, y su cuerpo esbelto vestido con jeans caros, top floral sin mangas, y Jimmy Choos le dijo que adoraba la moda. Clef parecía desaprobar la elección de Presea de no trabajar en la pastelería familiar, pero su carrera como asistente de un muy reconocido estilista parecía satisfacer su toque creativo. Marina no podría imaginarla con pastelitos glaseados, comprando publicidad o haciendo la contabilidad.

-Nos gustaría celebrar la boda aquí en los terrenos -continuó Presea. Su rostro suavizado-. Por supuesto, y serviremos pastel de nuestra propia pastelería. Septiembre es un mes tan hermoso.

Anais jadeó.

-Será en tres meses.

Su hermana le lanzó una mirada.

-No quiero esperar otro minuto para empezar mi vida con Geo. Ahora que Clef está casado, podemos seguir adelante con nuestros planes. Ya nos hemos decidido por el quince. Está bien con tu programa, ¿cierto, Marina? Y por supuesto serás una de mis damas de honor.

Ella tragó mientras la culpa de su mentira repentinamente la golpeaba. Tragó pasándola con otro trago de vino.

-Por supuesto, limpiaré mi programa.

Presea chilló con deleite y palmeó sus manos juntas.

-Maravilloso. Oh y ¿por qué no compramos todas nuestros vestidos esta semana? Anais rodó sus ojos.

-Detesto las compras de vestidos.

-Bien, disfruta. Eres mi madrina y si arruinas esto por quejarte, nunca te hablaré otra vez.

-Puedo soñar.

Marina giró su anillo de diamantes en su dedo como si repentinamente quemara. Peleó contra el ligero pánico de la realidad de su situación.

-Uhm, estaré ocupada con el trabajo y sé que Clef quiere llevarme a conocer las vistas mientras estoy aquí -sonrió, pero sintió que le salió más como una mueca-. Quizá tú y tus hermanas puedan ir esta semana. Si encuentran algo, les daré mi talla y pueden ordenarlo. Estoy segura de que veré los vestidos cuando Clef y yo regresemos de visita.

-Absolutamente no. -Los ojos de Presea brillaron con firme resolución-. Además ahora eres mi hermana y debes venir. Me niego a meterte en algo que no te vaya bien. Eso arruinaría mi reputación como estilista.

Anais rió por lo bajo.

-Marina y yo estamos en nuestra luna de miel y necesitamos algo de tiempo a solas. Pensar acerca de compras de vestidos no es mi idea de romance -él le sonrió gentilmente y Marina peleó con la sensación derretida en su estómago.

Lucy le disparó una mirada suplicante a Marina.

-Oh, por favor, acompáñanos –dijo-. Ahora somos una familia y nos perdimos de toda la excitación de su boda. Es solo una tarde.

Las paredes pulsantes se cerraron. ¿Cómo podría meterse en un vestido de dama de honor y pretender que había estado en uno de novia? Clef abrió su boca y Marina capturó un vistazo del rostro de su madre.

Sospecha.

Un diminuto fruncido empañaba su ceja. Su disconformidad era obvia, y la mujer mayor sentía que algo estaba pasando. Lo cual era cierto. Pero Marina hizo una promesa, así que necesitaba fingir.

Colocó sus dedos sobre los labios de Clef para callarlo. Las suaves curvas hicieron que le doliera por sentir su boca una vez más sobre la suya, sumergiéndose profundamente y demandando todo.

-No, Clef, tus hermanas tienen razón. -Trató de lucir feliz-. Me gustaría pasar una tarde de compra de vestidos. Será divertido.

Su madre se recostó hacia atrás, asintiendo y cruzando los brazos enfrente de su pecho con satisfacción. La mayoría de la charla zumbó en los oídos de Marina. Hizo un cálculo mental de las horas que quedaban antes de que pudiera colapsar en su sueño. Una cena tranquila en la tarde alegando agotamiento y un día podía caer. Mañana trabajaría todo el día de golpe, iría a archivar sus documentos en el consulado y… ¿Qué había dicho Anais?

-¿Fiesta? ―preguntó Marina. La palabra destelló en neón como una señal de advertencia en su cerebro.

Clef también lucía sorprendido.

 _Mama_ Conté se levantó y apoyó su bastón sobre las piedras toscas.

-Sí. La fiesta en la noche, Clef. ¿No creerás que me perdería el celebrar una fiesta en honor de mi hijo y su nueva esposa? Tenemos que empezar a trabajar en la cena.

-¿Vendrá Latis? -preguntó Lucy en un tono sin aliento.

-Sí, por supuesto que vendrá.

Clef hizo una mueca, entonces le disparó un asentimiento tranquilizador. Santa Maldición, se estaba ahogando y su falso esposo le lanzaba un salvavidas con un agujero en él. Vestidos de damas de honor y ahora una fiesta de matrimonio.

- _Mama_ , realmente no estamos de humor para una fiesta de noche. Tuvimos un vuelo largo, y Marina tiene que trabajar por la mañana.

Ella cortó sus protestas con un ondeo de mano.

-Tonterías. Es solo un puñado de personas que vienen a extender sus felicitaciones. No es nada. ¿Por qué no sacas algo de vino de nuestra bodega y vas a la pastelería de la casa? Trae tiramisú y canolas, negras y blancas. Anais irá contigo en el camino.

Marina tragó.

-Um, quizá debería…

 _Mama_ Conté envolvió su mano alrededor del brazo de Marina. Su fragilidad pareciendo inexistente. Pura fortaleza pulsaba de sus delicados músculos y apretaba como una trampa mortal.

 _-Niente_. Tú te quedas conmigo, Marina y me ayudarás con la cena. Clef sacudió la cabeza.

-Mama, Marina no cocina. En los Estados Unidos, la mayoría de mujeres trabaja y muchas no saben cómo preparar comida.

Eso captó la atención de Marina. Su cabeza giró y lo miró fijamente.

Que te jodan, Conté, puedo cocinar. Dio una sonrisita tonta, falsa

-Solo pretendí no saber cómo así me llevarías a cenar más seguido.

Mama Conté dio una risotada orgullosa y la llevó adentro, dejando a un Conté atónito a su paso.

Con cada paso hacia la gigantesca y brillante cocina, una nueva gota de sudor aparecía. Marina hervía mientras un pensamiento bailaba en su cerebro.

Si salía viva de esto, lo mataría.

Marina quería ceder ante la tentación de huir a casa gritando. Odiaba las cocinas. Cuando era más joven, la mayoría de los cocineros se volteaban a la vez lo que significaba que estaba entrando en su espacio sagrado, hasta sola la vista de ese brillante equipo le arrancaba un estremecimiento. Aún así, mantuvo la cabeza en alto y la actitud positiva. Era una mujer capaz y podía seguir la receta. Quizá la cena sería algo fácil y podía mostrarle a Clef sus increíbles talentos culinarios y finalmente callarlo.

La mamá de Clef ya tenía una variedad de recipientes y tazas de medida apiladas cobre el largo y amplio mostrador. Varios Contenedores de cosas en polvo se alineaban perfectamente. Definitivamente no como ese loco programa Iron Chef con todo el caos y corriendo por allí a preparar una comida.

Marina siempre creyó que la cocina se había hecho para sobrevivir; no para placer. Desde que ganaba montones de dinero, gastaba la mayoría afuera. Frunció el ceño y trató de fingir entusiasmo en la tarea que le esperaba. Dios, quería más vino. Si estuviera lo suficientemente borracha, estaría más relajara para la tortura venidera.

-¿Qué haremos? -preguntó con falsos ánimos.

-Pasta. Tomaremos una cena rápida antes que el resto de la familia llegue, entonces sacaremos los pasteles y el café. ¿Sabes cómo cocinar pasta, Marina?

El alivio relajó sus músculos tensos. Gracias a Dios. Mamá Conté había escogido la única comida en la que sobresalía. A menudo cocinaba pasta por la noche y sabía cómo lograr la consistencia perfecta de al dente. Marina asintió.

-Por supuesto.

La satisfacción parpadeó sobre el rostro de la mujer mayor.

-Bien. Necesitamos unas cuantas tandas. Ya traje los ingredientes.

La enorme encimera tenía harina, huevos gigantes, aceite, rodillos, y una variedad de otros equipos. Miró alrededor buscando la caja de ziti2 y una olla para hervir el agua mientras mamá Conté le entregaba un delantal. Marina arrugó la nariz ante 2 Ziti: son un tipo de pasta italiana de grano duro, de forma cilíndrica (parecidos a los macarrones) y con la superficie lisa. Se trata de una pasta muy empleada en los platos de Italia del sur. la extraña elección de ropa solo para tirar algo al agua, pero, qué demonios. Estando en Italia…

-Estoy segura de que ustedes cocinan la pasta de forma diferente en América, así que debes mirarme primero, entonces preparas tu tanda.

La confusión empañó su cerebro por un momento y Marina se negó a entrar en pánico.

¿Dónde estaba la caja azul? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Con creciente horror, miró cómo las manos arrugadas se movían como relámpagos rompiendo huevos, colando las yemas y mezclando todo en un recipiente. La harina fue vertida en medio de una gran tabla y lentamente, mama Conté, vertió la húmeda sustancia en medio y empezó alguna clase de ritual que mezcló todo junto.

Mágicamente, la masa apareció de repente y amasó, estiró y bailó sobre el borrón en unos minutos interminables. Completamente fascinada por el hipnótico ritual, Marina, no podía creer que esta cosa terminaría luciendo como cualquier cosa que hubiera comido nunca. Nunca rompiendo el ritmo, mama Conté miró hacia ella.

-Puedes empezar cuando estés lista.

Oh. Maldición.

La realidad la golpeó mientras miraba la masa de cosas apiladas frente a ella.

¡Pasta hecha en casa! ¿Tenía que hacer la masa real? No había cajas celestiales que abrir o un pote de salsa que calentar. La apuesta era mucho mayor de lo que pensaba y Marina sintió los principios de un ataque de mordidas a su cordura. Tomó aliento profundamente. Podía hacer esto. No había forma que se rompiera por una masa de harina y una madre italiana solo esperando para saltar.

Les mostraría a todos.

Marina jaló el recipiente más cerca. La parte de la harina era fácil, pero los huevos la asustaban como el infierno. Hm, un buen golpe en el medio, separar el cascarón, y el interior se deslizaría fácilmente. Con falsa confianza, chocó el huevo contra el borde del recipiente.

La materia viscosa cayó en sus manos y el cascarón blanco se esparció. Una rápida mirada a mama Conté confirmó que no estaba mirando por encima y creía que Marina había hecho su tanda. Tarareando alguna canción italiana bajo su aliento, siguió amasando.

Marina quitó tanto de la cáscara como le fue posible y dejó el resto caer. Unos cuantos más y tendría alguna clase de ingrediente húmedo que luciría aceptable. De alguna forma. Maldición, necesitaba moverse rápido antes de que la madre mirara en su dirección. Espolvoreó una masa de harina en el centro, entonces tiró la cosa en el recipiente por el medio.

El líquido corrió sobre los bordes de la tabla en un río goteante. Tratando de no jadear, se secó la frente con el codo y recogió el lío con el delantal. El maldito tenedor no ayudaba a revolver en absoluto, así que Marina tomó un profundo respiro y metió ambas manos en la cosa asquerosa.

Oh, asqueroso.

La harina se metió bajo sus uñas. Apretó una y otra vez y rogó porque por alguna clase de milagro que pareciera una masa. El polvo voló a su alrededor en una nube. Cuanto más se asustaba, más se envolvía. ¿Quizá más harina u otro huevo? El resto fue un borrón hasta que un par de manos firmes detuvieron sus movimientos. Marina cerró los ojos en pura derrota. Entonces lentamente los abrió.

Mama Conté miraba el lío que supuestamente era pasta. Cascarones blancos sin basura pegajosa que se deslizaban sobre el mostrador y goteaba sobre el piso.

Diminutas nubes esponjosas se elevaban y esparcían alrededor de ellas. Su delantal estaba lleno de grumos pegajosos y la -por llamarlo de alguna forma-masa, cubría sus brazos desnudos hacia arriba hasta los codos.

Marina sabía que se había acabado. Clef nunca se casaría con una mujer que no pudiera cocinar pasta hecha en casa. Mama Conté nunca aprobaría tal clase de emparejamiento, o siquiera creería en la posibilidad. Con lo último de orgullo que le quedaba, Marina levanto la barbilla y encontró la mirada de la mujer de frente.

-Mentí. -Mama Conté levantó una ceja en cuestionamiento y Marina se apresuró a explicar-. No tengo idea de cómo cocinar. Uso la pasta seca y la tiro en el agua. Caliento salsa en un microondas. Como afuera casi todas las noches.

Ahí. Estaba hecho. Se preparó a sí misma para ser ridiculizada y acusada. Sin embargo, la madre de Clef sonrió.

-Lo sé.

Marina se echó para atrás.

-¿Qué?

-Quería ver cuán lejos llegarías. Estoy impresionada, Marina. Nunca mostraste tu miedo. Una vez que confíes, lo verás, incluso si piensas que vas a fracasar. Eso es exactamente lo que mi hijo necesita.

Con acciones rápidas, mama Conté tiró el lío rezumando en la basura, re- espolvoreó la harina y se volvió hacia ella.

-Empezaremos de nuevo. Mírame.

Marina miró mientras le mostraba cada paso con cuidadosa precisión. Mientras el miedo a ser descubierta se alejaba, se relajó en la lección, sus manos inmersas en la masa mientras trabajaba el montículo con una fuerza que rápidamente la cansó. Las pesas de mano en el gimnasio no tenían nada que envidiarle a la cocina y los músculos en los brazos y muñecas de _mama_ Conté parecían nunca cansarse mientras buscaba la mezcla perfecta. Marina captó la cantarina melodía que la madre de Clef tarareaba, y un sentimiento de paz se instaló sobre ella. Nunca había cocinado con una mujer antes, nunca se le había permitido tal calidez y espacio doméstico. Mientras el rodillo trabajaba la masa y la estiraba delicadamente, _mama_ Conté le dio una porción.

-La terrosidad de la masa de pasta es el verdadero elemento en una buena y simple comida. Debemos estirarlo hasta una delicada delgadez sin romperla. Trabaja el borde.

Marina mordió su labio.

- _Mama_ Conté, ¿quizá debas hacerlo primero?

-No. Servirás a tu esposo la cena esta noche, Marina, de tu propia mano. Y no porque estés por debajo de él, o crea que eres menos, es porque eres más. Mucho más. ¿ _Capisce_?

La belleza de su afirmación resplandeció a su alrededor con repentina verdad. Se levantó, secó su frente, y untó pasta sobre su frente. Y sonrió.

-De acuerdo.

Trabajaron sin hablar, tarareando canciones Italianas, escuchando los movimientos suaves del rodillo y el canto de los pájaros en la distancia. Marina quebró fideo tras fideo, pero siguió, hasta que una larga cadena perfecta cubrió su mano. Desigual, pero transparentemente delgada sin una quebrada.

Mama Conté se levantó y lo colgó en el estante de secado, inspeccionándolo cuidadosamente.

Su carcajada hizo eco a través de la cocina.

-Perfecto.

Marina sonrió y se preguntó por qué se sentía como si acabara de emerger del Monte Everest escalando en medio del invierno.

Horas más tarde, se sentó en una larga mesa con recipientes de pasta humeante y salsa de tomate fresco. Las esencias de albahaca y sabroso ajo, flotaban en el aire. Tres botellas de vino ocupaban las esquinas y platos atrapados entre platos de comida como personajes secundarios de un libro.

Le lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Clef. ¿Se reiría? ¿Bromearía sobre su incapacidad de cocinar y sus patéticos esfuerzos en una mesa experta?

Risas, gritos y discusiones en voz alta pululaban a su alrededor en confusión. Estaba tan acostumbrada a las cenas en su mostrador de desayuno mientras miraba televisión o en los restaurantes con bajas y murmuradas conversaciones. Al crecer, comía sola, en silencio. Pero Clef era diferente.

Bromeaba con sus hermanas y relajado bajo el calor de su familia, y Marina se dio cuenta de que su facilidad entraba en cada situación, porque sabía exactamente quién era. Ella respetaba eso en un hombre que encontraba raro. Disfrutaba la vida y le gustaba el sentido del humor y se preguntaba cómo sería comer con él cada noche. Tomar vino, hablar sobre su vida, cocinar juntos, y comer juntos. Una pareja en la vida real.

Clef levantó su tenedor, enrolló los fideos, y los metió en su boca. Contuvo el aliento.

Hizo un sonido de gemido.

-Ah, _mama_ , esto está delicioso.

 _Mama_ Conté se deslizó del asiento.

-Debes agradecer a tu esposa, Clef. Cada fideo en tu plato fue hecho por su mano.

Se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido. Un diminuto ceño estropeaba su entrecejo mientras miraba hacia abajo a la comida, entonces volvió su mirada para encontrar la suya. Una extraña combinación de emociones se enredó en esos ojos. Una pizca de calor. Una llamarada de orgullo. Y una chispa de gratitud.

Inclinó la cabeza y una sonrisa floreció en su rostro. La luminosidad la llenó y le devolvió la sonrisa, el ajetreo de la mesa desapareciendo bajo su atención.

- _Grazie, cara_. Estoy honrado de comer algo que has hecho para mí. Está delicioso.

Asintió, aceptando su agradecimiento. Presea habló sobre vestidos de dama de honor y de bodas. Lucy habló sobre arte. Anais habló sobre una nueva campaña de publicidad que estaban lanzando para la pastelería. Clef siguió comiendo, obviamente orgulloso de la comida de su falsa esposa.

Y por un corto tiempo, fue más feliz de lo que nunca había sido.


	17. Chapter 17 Reunion Familiar

16\. Reunión Familiar

Estaban en problemas.

Clef flanqueo la puerta y saludo a una larga fila de familiares que no había visto en meses.

Sospechaba que la íntima cena que no era gran cosa, terminaría siendo un desastre. Bueno, no tanto para él como para la pobre Marina. Su _famiglia_ se reunió alrededor de ella con un ruidoso afecto que solo reservaban para su sangre. Primos trajeron esposas, novias, novios y todos los _bambinos_. Vecinos cercanos y algunas mujeres quienes lo habían perseguido por años se presentaron para revisar a la rival ganadora. Para él, era la típica noche en casa de su mamá.

Para Marina, debía ser el infierno.

Sacudió la cabeza y trato de no reírse. Estaba parada atrapada en una esquina con algunas de sus primas, su cabello de color Azul, un brillante faro en una habitación llena en su mayoría con piel olivácea y morenas. Su vestido era corto y coqueto, la falda moviéndose de manera ostentosa por encima de la rodilla y mostrando un par de piernas sin fin que rogaban ser envueltas alrededor de la cintura de un hombre. Brillante color rojo y amarillo salpicado sobre el delicado material y la hacía fácil de localizar en la multitud. Su estatura siempre había sido impresionante, pero casi emparejaba a la mayoría de sus primos en sus tacones de siete centímetros. Algo acerca de sus zapatos lo excitaba como no lo hacían los zapatos de otra mujer. Casi como si su deseo por sus sexy tacones ven-por-mí confirmaban su arpía interior.

Rellenó su copa de vino y platicó con sus viejos amigos mientras mantenía un ojo sobre ella. Esperaba una fría amabilidad que desalentaría a su cariñosa familia, pero cada vez que su mirada la captaba, ella estaba riendo o escuchando atentamente las numerosas historias entreteniendo sus oídos. Fascinado, Clef avanzó hacia ella.

Claro, sabía que ella era socialmente profesional y relajada en el entorno laboral. Sólo que no esperaba que fuera tan abierta en su treta. Su niñez creaba un sentido familiar frío e irradiaba a clara distancia que era parte de sus entrañas. Demonios, ella lo usaba como una capa, que vio al momento en que entró en el restaurante a encontrarlo para su cita a ciegas. Pero algo se sentía diferente esta noche.

La estudió mientras Uno de sus tíos hablaba de la tienda con él, problemas con los proveedores y el aumento de la renta y la posibilidad de poseer propiedades. Él asintió, escuchaba a medias y espiaba a su esposa falsa.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? -susurró su prima Brianna a Marina. Le recordaba a cuando la gente dejaba caer su voz de forma automática al decir palabras como "cáncer". La pregunta todavía sonaba tan dura como un disparo-. Clef ha evitado el matrimonio siempre. Él tiene una reputación, sabes.

Marina frunció el labio.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué tipo de reputación?

Brianna miró a su alrededor y se inclinó. Clef se escondió detrás de la amplia espalda del tío Tony.

-Ama la persecución. Parece que le gusta seducir a una mujer, mayor el desafío más experto se convierte en ganar su afecto. Entonces, tan pronto como ella cede, wham.

Marina retrocedió.

-¿Wham? ¿Qué wham? Ese susurro de nuevo.

-Él la deja completamente. Con el corazón roto, seducida y abandonada.

La ira cortó a través de él ante la impresión de su prima. Dios, ¿alguna vez tenía un descanso? Nunca había dado falsas esperanzas a una mujer, sin embargo su reputación le precedía todo el camino a América. Zagato le había informado muchas veces de los murmullos de sus proezas entre las mujeres y cómo una vez había estado preocupado de que Esmeralda cayera vulnerable ante sus encantos. Clef dio un paso casualmente y escuchó su respuesta.

Marina chasqueó la lengua.

-¡Qué horror! Tal vez por eso se casó conmigo, entonces. Qué extraño. -Los ojos de Brianna se abrieron como platos.

-¿Qué es extraño? Díme. Ahora somos familia, tus secretos están a salvo conmigo.

Marina tomó un respiro profundo y miró a su alrededor como si estuviera preocupada de quién escuchara. Su susurro fue tan suave como el de su prima.

-Me negaba a acostarme con él hasta que se casara conmigo, por supuesto.

Clef se atragantó con un trozo de bruschetta3. Cuando se recuperó, levantó la vista para encontrar la sonrisa maliciosa de Marina, seguida de un guiño. Ella tocó el brazo de Brianna y se dio la vuelta en esos sexy tacones y su falda giró, mostrando un trasero perfectamente curvo. Apretó la mandíbula mientras la repentina añoranza se aferró a él. Se imaginó hundiendo sus dientes en su carne firme y tomando un suculento bocado. El eco de su grito mientras la sujetaba y la complacía empañó su visión. Cuando reapareció, el tío Tony todavía hablaba monótonamente y Marina se había movido al otro lado de la habitación.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer con ella?

Más importante aún, ¿qué iba a hacer con su repentina necesidad de reclamar a la mujer que se hacía pasar por su esposa?

Algo estaba mal con ella.

Marina mordisqueó un prosciutto salado de antipasto, bebió su vino y se mezclaron. En sólo veinticuatro horas, había experimentado cada evento que siempre había evitado y despreciado.

Largas, afectuosas conversaciones centradas en bodas y platica de chicas. Listo.

Cocinar y cortar y arruinar su manicura perfecta. Listo.

Bruschetta: Plato originario de la cocina italiana, concretamente de parte de Italia central. Es considerada como uno de los antipasti más populares y tradicionales de Italia.

Lidiar con su suegra y cuñadas y primos, todos entrometiéndose en su vida personal y haciendo juicios. Listo.

Así que, ¿por qué no estaba corriendo de la habitación aterrada, como uno de esos idiotas de Scream que veían una obscena máscara blanca?

¿Tal vez porque sabía que todo era falso?

Tenía que ser. No había otra explicación racional. Excepto con Zagato y Esmeralda, no hacía funciones familiares. Cocinaba en sus términos, cuando pensaba que sería una distracción divertida. Y nunca tuvo que lidiar con una multitud de mujeres que reían y hacían billones de preguntas. Estaba acostumbrada al silencio, había vivido con él la mayor parte de su vida y tenía poca experiencia con afecto tan abierto.

Sin embargo, todos le dieron la bienvenida de todo corazón. Todas las hermanas de él eran tan diferentes, pero a Marina realmente les gustaba. Ellas eran reales. Su madre nunca se reía o criticaba mientras le enseñaba a hacer su primera olla casera de salsa. Una pequeña parte de ella se encendía a la vida, una parte que le daba vergüenza admitir que tenía. ¿Qué se sentiría tener tantas personas que te amaban sin importa cuántos errores hubieras tenido?

Su mirada atrapó a Presea envuelta en los brazos de su prometido, riéndose de algo que él dijo. Su conexión ardía a través de la habitación y la expresión de adoración en el rostro de Geo se estrelló directamente en sus entrañas con pura emoción.

Anhelo.

Marina tragó pasando el nudo en su garganta. Tan horrible como era su treta, de alguna manera se sentía tan bien una vez que vio a la pareja juntos. Nada debería interponerse en su camino, especialmente una antigua costumbre. ¿Qué se sentiría eso? ¿Tener a un hombre mirándola con tal posesión y amor? ¿Pertenecer a una persona a quien realmente le importara?

Empujó la pregunta de su mente y se dirigió de nuevo a Clef. Tiempo para regresar su cabeza al juego. Estaba de pie al lado de un hombre muy atractivo, con ardientes ojos azules y pelo facial desaliñado. Maldición, el hombre era sexo en un palo, y brevemente se preguntó si era un modelo. Lucy estaba con ellos, con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba mientras miraba al extraño como si fuera el sol y el único elemento que se interponía entre ella y una muerte fría, congelada.

Curiosa, Marina caminó hacia el círculo íntimo para pararse junto a Clef.

-Marina, ahí estas -dijo Clef-. Conoce a mi amigo Latis Kailu. Ha sido como una parte de nuestra familia desde hace años, así que lo considero mi hermano. Trabaja para La _Dolce Famiglia_ como mi mano derecha.

Latis, el Dios del sexo volvió sus ojos penetrantes sobre ella y sonrió. Líneas de risa marcaban los bordes de su boca. Parpadeó ante el aura sensual viniendo a ella como de propulsores. Curiosamente, no sintió la ardiente conexión que experimentó con Clef, sino más como un placer estético de una criatura tan visualmente impresionante. Le tendió la mano y él se la estrechó con un agarre firme.

Nop. Sin chispas en absoluto. Gracias a Dios. Marina se compadecía de la mujer que se enamorara de este hombre, condenada a andar en su sombra para siempre.

Entonces se dio cuenta que la hermana menor de Clef tenía el bicho.

Mal.

Lucy aún no había alcanzado la edad en la que escondía sus emociones. Todavía atrapada a medio camino de una mujer adulta, su cara reflejaba un anhelo que rompió el corazón de Marina y la llenó de miedo. Su pasado se disparó hacia ella con los vagos recuerdos de la chica que una vez había sido. Antes de que su inocencia y creencia en felices para siempre fuera arrancada.

Pobre Lucy. Si tenía una cosa hacia Latis, estaba condenada a experimentar un corazón roto.

-¿Dónde la has estado escondiendo, Clef? -Él miró entre ellos con un toque de curiosidad y algo más. ¿Sospecha?-. Aquí estoy pensando en ti como mi mejor amigo, pero no tenía ni idea de que ustedes dos estaban involucrados. Si Page Six no rompe las noticias cuando un soltero multimillonario caliente en Nueva York es enganchado, algo pasa.

Oh sí. Latis definitivamente creía que ella era una caza fortunas. Clef soltó un bufido.

-Parece que las revistas están más interesadas en ti que en mí, mi amigo. Y pensé que la última vez que comparamos notas, me ganaste por casi un millón.

-Dos.

-Ah, pero no eres un número.

-Esa sangre suiza me saco de la carrera, supongo. Pero todavía poseo más tierra. -Marina rodo sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no lo sacan rápidamente y les diré quién es más grande?- Clef le dirigió una mirada. Lucy apretó la mano sobre su boca.

-Si mis fuentes son correctas, estás guardando tus propios secretos -dijo Clef-. ¿Qué es esto en las columnas de chismes acerca de que estás saliendo con la realeza? ¿La ascendencia italiana no es suficiente? ¿Necesitas sangre azul para satisfacerte?

Latis negó con la cabeza.

-Serena acompañó a su padre en un viaje de negocios y me mantiene como compañía. Ella es heredera de una fortuna y no realmente de la realeza. Su papá me destrozaría, no soy digno de casarme en esa familia.

Lucy ardía con furia.

-¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Cualquier persona que se case por dinero en vez de amor merece infelicidad! Tú vales más que eso.

Latis se llevó las manos al pecho.

-Ah, _cara_ , ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Tú eres la mujer que necesita mi corazón.

Lucy se puso roja como remolacha. Sus labios temblaban mientras buscaba las palabras. Qué desastre. Enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano que era años mayor, y atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña-mujer mientras deseaba a alguien que no podía tener. Al menos, no todavía.

Marina abrió la boca para desviar la atención, pero Clef se sumergió de un planchazo. Tiró a su hermana debajo de su barbilla, su sonrisa indulgente como la de un adulto a un niño pequeño.

-A Lucy le faltan muchos años antes de que pueda tomar en serio a un hombre. Va a entrar en la posición que le corresponde en la panadería y terminará su licenciatura en negocios. Además, es una buena chica y tú, mi amigo, solo sales con malas.

Los hombres se rieron, sin darse cuenta del costo de su broma.

El color se drenó del rostro de Lucy y bajó la cabeza. Cuando sacó su barbilla hacia arriba, parpadeó para Conténer las lágrimas de rabia.

-No soy una niña, Clef –siseó-. ¿Por qué no pueden ver eso?- Ella se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¿Qué dije? -preguntó Clef-. Sólo estaba molestándola.- Latis lucía igual de perdido.

Marina dejó escapar un suspiro irritado y bebió el resto de su vino.

-Ustedes dos, tontos realmente lo hicieron esta vez.

-¿El qué? Su comportamiento es irracional y grosero a nuestros huéspedes. Yo no pretendía hacer daño.

Latis se movió inquieto.

-¿Debería ir a hablar con ella?

-No, es mi responsabilidad. Voy a hablar con ella. Marina empujó su vaso vacío en las manos de Clef.

-Ah, infiernos, manténgase alejados de ella. Han hecho suficiente. Voy a hablar con ella.

La cara de Clef reflejaba escepticismo.

-Cariño, no tienes mucha experiencia con mujeres jóvenes. A veces necesita una mano firme para entrar en razón. Tal vez sea mejor si voy por Anais.

Marina de alguna manera dudaba que la mentalidad empresarial de su hermana entendiera tampoco a Lucy por el momento. Una vez más, su tono de voz le molesto, básicamente le decía que era incapaz de manejar otra situación. En las últimas veinticuatro horas, el hombre había insultado su carrera, su cocina, y ahora sus métodos sociales. Forzó una sonrisa dulce que casi le dio una caríes.

-No te preocupes, querido. -Ella se burló del término cariñoso de manera privada que él entendió inmediatamente-. Voy a darle una buena noticia para hacerla sentir mejor.

-¿Qué noticia?

Ella levantó la mirada hacia los hermosos hombres ante ella y les dio una sonrisa malvada.

-Le voy a arreglar una cita a ciegas. Con alguien caliente.- La cara de Clef se ensombreció.

-De ninguna manera. Mi hermanita no tiene experiencia en citas.

-Eso es exactamente por qué esto será perfecto para ella. Nos vemos. -Añadió al insulto el elevarse de puntas y darle un beso en los labios. La pequeña chispa entre ellos la distrajo por un instante, pero la ignoró―. No discutamos en nuestra luna de miel, amor, cuando podemos concentrarnos en otras actividades divertidas. ―Le dio a Latis un guiño, luego se alejó, asegurándose de menear sus caderas mientras sentía su mirada en su trasero.

Marina contuvo una carcajada. Maldición, parte de esto era muy divertido. Desafiar su ingenio y formas obstinadas le daba algún beneficio. Se dirigió escaleras arriba y buscó la habitación de Lucy. Clef podía preocuparse con esa idea perturbadora un poco. Confesaría después que ni siquiera conocía a un chico adecuado con quien emparejar a Lucy. Desafortunadamente, su boca la metió en problemas otra vez y todavía tenía que tratar de hablar con Lucy. Ciertamente no tenía experiencia en consejos femeninos. ¿Qué podía decir para hacerla sentir mejor?

Marina suspiró mientras se detenía detrás de una puerta cerrada y oyó los sollozos ahogados. Sus palmas estaban sudorosas por lo que las frotó sobre su falda. Ridículo. Si Lucy no quería hablar con ella, se quedaría aquí arriba un rato, así Clef iba a creer que habían compartido una conversación. Levantó su mano y llamó a la puerta.

-¿Lucy? Es Marina. ¿Quieres hablar un poco, o quieres que me vaya? ―Síp, ella era una cobarde. Un buen consejero le exigiría abrir la puerta para una charla. Un par de latidos de silencio. Alivio corrió a través de su cuerpo cuando se giró para irse―. Está bien, lo entiendo, solo…

La puerta se abrió.

Ah, Maldición.

-¿Por qué nadie entiende que soy una adulta? ―dijo la chica.

Marina se detuvo en el umbral, tentada a correr, pero Lucy dio un paso atrás e hizo espacio para que ella entrara.

-Porque tu hermano mayor nunca lo aceptara -dijo Marina con facilidad. Se fijó en las paredes rosadas, suaves muñecos de peluche, y un montón de encajes. Yuck. Algo le dijo que Lucy mantenía la habitación así para complacer a los demás y no a sí misma. La cama con dosel parecía suave y agradable, pero tenía una colcha de mariposas diferentes que la hacían parecer infantil.

Sin duda una joven de veintitrés. Marina dudaba que alguna vez hubiera salido, especialmente con Clef al mando. Se detuvo en el fondo de la habitación donde unas escaleras conducían a un espacio separado que parecía que podría haber sido una sala de juegos una vez. Esta área tenía una sensación diferente, con lienzos en blanco, pintura y una gran variedad de herramientas de artistas. Varias acuarelas de vivos colores llamaron su atención, y modelos de arcilla de amantes abrazados se alineaban en las estanterías. Hm, interesante. Esto parecía más ajustado a Lucy que el área principal.

-Odio mi vida. -La miseria estaba grababa en cada rasgo de su cara. Se dejó caer en su cama mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos-. Nadie entiende o me permite tomar mis propias decisiones. No soy un bebé, pero mi vida ya está trazada para mí.

Marina mentalmente se reprendió por meterse en este lío con una chica que apenas conocía y una situación que no podía arreglar.

-Um, ¿cómo? -Lucy tragó saliva.

-Sólo tengo permitido salir con chicos que mi familia aprueba. No es que ningún chico alguna vez me haya invitado a salir. Soy fea y gorda.

Marina dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

-Eso es estúpido. Tu cuerpo es naturalmente curvilíneo. Tienes pechos. ¿Has visto a tus hermanas? Pueden ser muy delgadas, pero sus pechos son planos como panqueques.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de golpe y luego una risa real escapó de sus labios.

-Tal vez. Pero a los chicos les gustan delgadas. Y mi cabello se ve como que si hubiera metido un dedo en un enchufe. Mis labios se ven hinchados e inflamados y estúpidos. -Más lágrimas y otro trago-. Y Clef dice que tengo que ayudar a Anais en _La Dolce Famiglia_ , ¡pero nunca me preguntó lo que quiero! Yo quería ir a la escuela pero me hizo estudiar la universidad. Ahora tengo que obtener mi MBA y luego hacer una pasantía larga. ¿Por qué no puedo ir a Estados Unidos y trabajar para él? ¡Nada es justo!

Marina negó con la cabeza. Caray, el dramatismo de esta familia estaba por las nubes. Se sentó con cuidado en la cama y dejó que Lucy llorara. Buscó desesperadamente por todas las cosas correctas que una madre o Esmeralda o Clef dirían. Ah, al diablo con eso. En este punto, Marina pensó que no podía hacerlo mucho peor.

-Está bien, cariño, siéntate.

La muchacha se limpió las mejillas y obedeció. Esos labios que odiaba se fruncieron y Marina aposto que un día Latis iba a ver una persona totalmente nueva en la hermanita de Clef. Pero no ahora. Todavía no. Lucy necesitaba un tiempo para encontrarse a sí misma y sentirse cómoda en su propia piel.

-Estoy segura de que has oído esto antes, pero la vida apesta.- Otra leve sonrisa. Al menos hizo reír a la chica.

-Mira, sé que no nos conocemos bien, pero déjame decirte lo que veo. Latis está guapísimo y estás loca por él.

La boca de Lucy se abrió. Su piel se puso rojo brillante.

-N-n-no, yo no…

Marina agitó la mano en el aire.

-No te culpo. El problema es que recientemente pasaste la edad legal para beber. Eres prácticamente una Lolita para un hombre de treinta años de edad.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Hm, no importa. Quiero decir, eres demasiado joven para que te vea como una mujer todavía. Eso puede cambiar, pero en vez de pasar los próximos años no viviendo y esperando a que él te note, necesitas salir y vivir un poco. Para saber quién eres. Entonces todo el mundo te vera como tu propia persona.

Ella se veía tan triste y sin esperanza, el corazón de Marina se rompió. Dios, recordaba cómo se sentía, cuán confusa era la vida. Pero Lucy tenía gente que la guiara, personas que la amaban, y Marina esperaba que hiciera la diferencia.

-¿Cómo hago eso? Mírame. Soy un desastre.

-¿Te gusta estudiar negocios en la universidad?

-No me importa. Soy muy buena con los números, una de las pocas cosas que puedo hacer bien. -Su mentón inclinado hacia arriba tercamente-. Pero sería bueno si alguien me pidiera mi opinión.

Marina rió. La chica tenía espíritu. Ella lo necesitaba.

-Los negocios y la contabilidad no son malos para conseguir tu diploma. Puedes hacer muchas cosas con eso y conocer gente nueva e interesante. -Señaló la sala de arte en la parte posterior-. ¿Esa es tu pintura?

Lucy asintió.

-Sí, me gusta pintar, pero no creo que sea buena.

Marina absorbió las imágenes crudas de las caras en estados emocionales diferentes. Con un ojo crítico, se dio cuenta de las líneas de barrido del cepillo, las expresiones vívidas que atraían al espectador y el comienzo de un verdadero talento.

-No, eres buena -dijo lentamente-. Nunca dejes el arte. Toma algunas clases aparte para nutrir tu talento y no dejes que nadie te diga que no puedes. ¿Entiendes?

Lucy asintió, aparentemente fascinada por su nueva cuñada.

-Clef tiene las mejores intenciones en el corazón, pero como hermano mayor, siempre va a apestar en esto. Vas a necesitar más que agallas para hacerle saber lo que es y no es aceptable.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

-Pero lo que Clef dice es ley –susurró-. Él es la cabeza de la familia.

-No estoy diciendo que le faltes al respeto. Solo sé clara en la comunicación. Intenta.

-Está bien.

-En cuanto a Latis, tal vez un día las cosas cambiarán. Hasta entonces, es necesario concentrarse en los otros chicos.

-Te lo dije, no le gusto a los chicos. -Marina negó con la cabeza.

-No te estás presentando en tu máximo potencial. -La invitación se cernía en el borde de sus labios, pero antes de que pudiera tragar las palabras Marina selló su destino-. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a mi toma de fotografías esta semana?

La chica la miró con sospecha.

-¿Por qué? Marina rió.

-Te voy a dar un cambio de imagen. Mostrarte el mundo de la fotografía y te presentare a algunos de los modelos. No va a solucionar tus problemas, pero tal vez puedes ver cómo te ven otras personas. Eres hermosa, Lucy. Por dentro y por fuera. Sólo tienes que creerlo.

Al decir las palabras, de repente Marina contuvo las lágrimas. Lo que hubiera dado por que alguien le dijera esas palabras a ella. ¿Habría hecho alguna diferencia? Al menos tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a otra joven chica, hubiera o no dejado huella. Disgustada con sus emociones crecientes en las últimas veinticuatro horas, apisonó su estupidez y tensó su columna.

-¿Harías eso?

-Por supuesto. Sera divertido.

Lucy echó los brazos alrededor de ella en un abrazo que la consumió.

Un latido pasó antes de que Marina la abrazara, y luego se alejó con torpeza.

Gracias, Marina. ¡Eres la mejor cuñada en el mundo!

-Soy tu única cuñada, nena. ―La culpa pinchó su conciencia. Una cosa era pretender ser la esposa de Clef, pero otra realmente formar un apego a su familia. Lamentó la invitación de inmediato, pero ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión. Marina se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta.

 _-¡Grazie!_

- _Prego._

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Oh, Dios. Clef iba a estar enojado.


	18. Chapter 18 Atracción

17\. Atracción

Dios, iba a matarla.

Clef observó a su novia falsa recoger calmadamente sus pertenencias para la sesión que se acercaba y moverse por la habitación como si estuviera sola. Desafortunadamente, no lo estaba. Él se estaba poniendo cada vez más irritado por su falsa ignorancia de la química que ardía atravesando la habitación.

Esto se estaba complicando. Se suponía que ella se quedaría fuera de sus asuntos, se mantendría al margen y saldría sin siquiera un murmullo. En cambio, provocó un tsunami el primer día aquí. A todos parecía gustarle su actitud respondona. Ahora su hermana pequeña iba a una sesión para ver hombres semi-desnudos, y Marina pensó que era una buena cosa.

-Ni siquiera pediste permiso antes de invitarla -dijo con frialdad-. No me faltes al respeto con asuntos de mi propia familia, Marina.

No se molestó en mirarlo mientras empacaba su bolso para el día. Vestía un pijama de satén negro que ondulaba sobre ella como agua, enfatizando cada dulce curva de su cuerpo. Su cabello sedoso se movía de atrás hacia adelante sobre los hombros poniéndolo en un trance meditativo.

-Hm, no creo que la palabra "obedecer" estuviera en nuestros votos, Clef. De todas formas, te dije que estaba bromeando sobre la cosa de la cita a ciegas. Al menos no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

-Esto no es gracioso. -Ella soltó un bufido.

-Mira, no tenía otra opción. Ella estaba histérica y necesitaba calmarla. Si no la hubieras tratado como una niña de cinco años, tal vez no habría tenido que hacerlo.

-Lucy es una inocente y tengo la intención de mantenerla de esa manera.- Bufó de nuevo y su temperamento se alzó.

-Despierta y huele el café, Conté. Está al borde de explorar su sexualidad. Lo va a hacer de todas formas, y tal vez podríamos ser sus guías.

-No bajo mi techo. Tengo el deber de protegerla y lo haré. Necesita terminar la universidad y comenzar su carrera. Los chicos no están en la imagen.

-Está caliente por Latis.

-¿Qué? -Su rugido retumbó en las paredes-. ¿Hizo algo para llevarla adelante? Lo voy a matar.

-Caray, cálmate. No hizo nada. También la ve como una niña. Sólo estoy intentando decirte que la sueltes un poco. No es fácil enamorarte del mejor amigo de tu hermano.

Él saltó de su posición relajada en la cama y paseó por la habitación. En minutos, le había provocado excitación, ira y frustración. A este ritmo, estaría muerto al finalizar la semana.

-Latis es familia y Lucy nunca lo vería de ese modo. -Un horrible pensamiento se le ocurrió-. ¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes atraída por él? ¿Pusiste esas ideas en su mente?

Eso la hizo voltearse. Él casi retrocedió por la explosión de hielo que vibraba de su cuerpo. Los ojos Azules se estrecharon peligrosamente.

-Contrario a la opinión que tienes de mí, Conté, no salto sobre cada hombre que veo. Y Lucy es capaz de tener sus propias ideas. Sólo tienes que sacar la cabeza de tu culo y escucharla realmente.

Volvió su atención a su equipaje.

Él cerró la distancia, la agarró del brazo y la hizo girar hacia él.

-Estás en terreno peligroso, la _mia tigrotta_ –gruñó-. No vas a interferir esta semana con mi familia. No vas a llevar a Lucy a esta sesión, y yo mismo me voy a encargar de ese problema directamente con ella. ¿ _Capisce_?

Otra mujer se encogería. Ésta se puso de puntillas y llegó directo a su cara. El sensual aroma de ámbar y sándalo lo invadieron y destruyeron su concentración.

-No tengo ningún interés en meterme con tu familia. Sigue adelante y juega al dictador si te hace feliz. Estoy intentando decirte que tu hermana necesita un oído que la escuche, no un discurso.

-¿Y eres tú el oído de escucha conveniente? -Le dio una sonrisa descarada.

-Supongo. Qué suerte que esté aquí, ¿no?

Su rechazo a la autoridad ardía y su temperamento se inclinó a algo más. Algo más peligroso.

La resbaladiza tela de su pijama se deslizó entre sus dedos y se imaginó una interminable extensión de suave piel dorada debajo. Anhelaba sujetar su cabeza y saquear sus labios y ver cuán dulcemente podía convertir la ira en rendición. Se endureció ante la idea, el desafío a todos los niveles de reclamar, poseer y conquistar. ¿Cuándo una mujer había causado tales estragos? Vagamente, se preguntó: Si se permitía a sí mismo llevarla a la cama, ¿la necesidad desaparecería a la mañana? Siempre lo hacía. Tal vez necesitaba satisfacer su ansia con el fin de librarse de las ganas de empujar entre esos muslos y hacerle olvidar de todo menos a él.

-Colocaste malas ideas en la cabeza de una jovencita. Me ocuparé por mi cuenta-advirtió-. Un horrible día y ya hiciste un desastre. No sabes lo que mi hermana necesita. No sabes lo que nadie necesita. Demonios, ni siquiera sabes lo que tú necesitas.

Lamentó las palabras en el momento en que salieron de sus labios. Se puso rígida en sus brazos, y un dolor crudo destelló en esos ojos. El recuerdo de algo en su pasado levantó su fea cabeza, y vio cómo luchaba contra el monstruo que se estrelló de nuevo en el armario.

- _Capisce_ : entendido.

Una dolorosa necesidad de abrazarla y hacerlo todo mejor se exprimió a través de él. ¿Qué era está loca combinación de lujuria y ternura? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

La sonrisa de ella era distante y forzada.

-Tienes razón, por supuesto -se burló-. De ahora en adelante voy a permanecer fuera de sus asuntos. Pero no le voy a decir que no puede ir.

Intentó alejarse, pero él deslizó los brazos por su espalda y la atrajo contra su pecho.

-Lo siento, _cara_ -dijo suavemente-. No quise decir una cosa tan desagradable. En algunos momentos sacas a la bestia en mí.

Sorpresa parpadeó en su rostro, pero se mantuvo inflexible contra él.

-Lo acepto. Ahora suéltame.

El instinto lo hizo acercarla más. Ella se arqueó hacia arriba como si fuera a salir, y luego se presionó contra su dura erección. Jadeó, entonces se calmó de inmediato.

-Parece que el lado de bestia está muy feliz de verme. ¿Insultarme te excita?

Se echó a reír. Su ingenio afilado nunca le aburría, pero últimamente había aprendido a empujar más allá de su rutina de comedia y vislumbrar una vulnerabilidad oculta que le intrigaba. Después de todo este tiempo, ¿finalmente había vislumbrado a la verdadera Marina? Recordó la expresión americana de "perro que ladra no muerde" y se preguntó si habría que poner a prueba su nueva teoría.

-No, _cara_ , tú pareces excitarme. Como bien sabes. Lo que necesito ahora es sólo abrazarte.

Su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil y su voz arremetió contra él con necesidad de extraer sangre.

-Confía en mí, Conté, he oído cosas mucho peores y nunca me molestó. No necesito que me sostengas.

-No, yo necesito que me sostengas –susurró-. Merecías algo mejor que un golpe bajo y necesito sentirme mejor.

Luchó como si la aterrorizara un poco de consuelo.

-Shhh, sólo por un momento, prometo que no va a doler mucho.

Clef la levantó, la apretó rodeándola con los brazos, y colocó su cabeza en su pecho. Su respiración salía entrecortada e irregular, como si estuviera al borde del pánico, pero él mantuvo su paciencia y lentamente, ella se relajó en su contra. Su cuerpo se moldeó perfectamente al suyo. El empuje tenso de sus pezones le indicó su excitación, y apostaba que si deslizaba los dedos por su pulso en la base del cuello, sus latidos tronarían como el de un pura sangre. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún movimiento para profundizar el abrazo. Inhaló el exótico aroma a coco de su cabello y saboreó el momento. Por el momento, ansiaba abrazarla y remover el dolor que causó por su comentario inconsciente.

No supo cuándo se deslizó del calor al fuego. Juró que la alejaría antes de que ocurriera algo sexual. Su intestino le dijo que Marina rara vez había experimentado la ternura de un abrazo sin ataduras o culminando en sexo. La tristeza se filtró a través de él ante el pensamiento y maldijo a sus padres por criarla en una hielera con el objetivo de evitar emociones. Quería probarle que era digno de confianza. Pero una vez más, ella rompió su auto-control y en una loca carrera de calor, prácticamente brillaba con electricidad sexual.

Contuvo el aliento. Lentamente, la deslizó rozando su cuerpo para que sus pies tocaran el suelo. Las duras protuberancias de sus pezones se arrastraron por su pecho y su palma se situó perfectamente en la curva completa de su trasero.

Ah, maldicion.

Su pene ignoró sus plegarias y se puso rígido en una longitud casi dolorosa. Clef apretó los dientes y resistió.

Entonces ella levantó la mirada.

Tormentosos ojos azulados estaban llenos de fuego. Pasión. Y demanda rígida. Se estremeció en sus brazos mientras luchaba contra su reacción, pero Clef estaba más allá de los modales y condenado al infierno. Al menos el camino estaba pavimentado en oro.

Bajó la cabeza y capturó su boca.

Su pegadizo y pequeño gemido lo incitó. Tragó el sonido y hundió su lengua a través de la comisura de sus labios. Los abrió inmediatamente, encontrándose con el empuje a empuje a la vez que se aferraba a sus hombros y le clavaba fuertemente las uñas. La pequeña punzada de dolor le hizo mordisquear el labio inferior de ella, la rellena carne perfecta le recordaba un melocotón dulce y jugoso, y entonces estuvo perdido.

De alguna manera, la apoyó contra la pared y la levantó. Envolvió las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Colocó su erección palpitante entre sus muslos. Luego se lanzó hacia adentro.

Deslizó una mano bajo la blusa de su pijama. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su seno, la piel sedosa era un contraste delicioso contra su pezón tieso. Ella gimió de nuevo y se arqueó hacia arriba para más. Enloquecido por el sabor de ella, rasgó sus botones y bajó la cabeza.

Chupó y mordió hasta que una de sus puntas estuvo rojo rubí y brillante. Ella jadeaba, pero se las arregló para mover las manos para agarrar la longitud de cabello de él, tirando de su cabeza hacia arriba. A través del brumoso brillo de necesidad, la miró fijamente esperando que le dijera que se detuviese.

-Más –demandó-. Dame más.

Inclinó de nuevo la cabeza y le dio el mismo trato a su otro seno, burlándose de ella en la delgada línea entre placer y dolor. Se retorcía y gemía en sus brazos, su respuesta abierta como una droga inyectada en sus venas. Su olor a almizclé rozó su nariz y se burlaba de él, y con un rápido movimiento, su mano se zambulló debajo de la cintura de sus pantalones. Los húmedos rizos cosquilleaban la punta de sus dedos. Ella contuvo el aliento y él movió la mano hacia abajo, dispuesto a sumergirse en las profundidades y…

-¡Clef! -Los golpes en la puerta se estrellaron a través de su cerebro. Su mano se detuvo en el viaje, tratando de luchar contra la niebla. Una risita-. ¿Están haciendo algo malo ahí adentro? -gritó Presea-. Si es así, guárdenlo para más tarde. Necesito que bajes un minuto. -Otra pausa-. ¿Clef, Marina? ¿Están ahí?

Luchó por respirar. Luchó por la normalidad. Y se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a ser normal de nuevo.

-Estoy aquí. Estaré abajo en un minuto.

-Grazie.

Pasos resonaron. El calor se volvió tibio entre ellos y seguía bajando. Para el momento en que había retirado su mano y Marina había abotonado la blusa de su pijama, sintió como si estuviera en la Antártida en lugar de Italia.

Clef se dio cuenta de que había perdido parte de la frágil confianza que había entre ellos. Si se hubiera alejado sin intimar, ella tal vez lo habría respetado.

-La próxima vez que quieras quitarte las ganas, sólo se honesto. No soy de esas mujeres que necesita envolver el sexo en un cálido capullo suave y esponjoso de emociones.

-Marina…

-¡No! -Agachó la cabeza, pero no antes de que viera la enorme vulnerabilidad en su cara. La mano le temblaba ligeramente mientras se cubría-. Por favor. No esta noche. Ve a hablar con tu hermana.

Se puso de pie junto a la cama, dividido entre la necesidad de decirle la verdad y la necesidad de salvar a su familia. Por Dios, ¿qué había pasado? Tenía que convencerla de que no estaba enamorado de Esmeralda; esto se estaba volviendo bochornoso. ¿Pero qué si era muy tarde y no le creía? Y si lo hacía, ¿se alejaría, enojada porque la había engañado?

No, su sangre debe de haber subido a la otra cabeza. Tenía que mantener la calma, soportar seis días más, y volver a Nueva York. Mantendría su parte del trato, se mantendría alejado de la vida de Esmeralda y no volvería a ver a Marina. Todo volvería a la normalidad. En seis días.

Permaneció en silencio y salió por la puerta, dejándola en la cama, sola, en la oscuridad.

-Entonces, de nuevo ¿con quién nos vamos a reunir?

Clef la condujo hacía _Piazza Vecchia_ mientras el sol se hundía y bañaba la plaza en luz dorada. A ella se le atrapó el tacón de aguja en el pavimento roto y él la agarró por la cintura. Ignorando firmemente la explosión de electricidad entre ellos, persistió en la calidez de su piel bajo la seda rosa antes de soltarla. Pensó que pondría alguna queja sobre la caminata y cena de negocios, pero su entusiasmo en acompañarlo lo tomó fuera de guardia.

Por supuesto, acababa de volver de compras del vestido de dama de honor con sus hermanas, así que tal vez estaba desesperada.

- _Signore Ballini._ Es dueño de muchos restaurantes y puede que abra para colaborar con _La Dolce Famiglia_. ―Hizo una pausa y trató de rodar la lengua por la palabra sin un tropiezo―. Ha oído de mi matrimonio e insiste en conocer a mi esposa.

Ella se rió y se detuvo en un puesto para preguntar sobre el _taleggio,_ que era un suave queso fragante y una gran variedad de embutidos salados. Su rápida conversación con el vendedor en un rápido italiano lo sorprendió, pero entonces de nuevo, Marina Riwsaky últimamente estaba llena de sorpresas. Cada vez que parecía entenderla, le tiraba un deslizador. O como sea que fuese la expresión americana.

-¿Me necesitas cerca para cerrar el trato, Conté? -Agitó las pestañas con fingida admiración-. ¿Quieres que cante tus alabanzas e interprete a la esposa cariñosa?

Mantuvo la paciencia. Había sentido la tentación de inventar una excusa al viejo hombre, pero la oportunidad era demasiado genial. Aun así, rezó para que Marina interpretara su parte.

-Voy a pasar. _Signore Ballini_ es un poco conservador, y quiero causar una impresión. ¿Tal vez puedas interpretar el papel de esposa cariñosa, en silencio?

-Atrévete a soñar.

El dobladillo de su vestido coqueteaba con sus rodillas mientras caminaba tranquilamente por la plaza, aparentemente disfrutando del carácter de la antigua ciudad que él llamaba hogar. La elaborada fuente de agua aumentaba desde el centro y compensaba las majestuosas columnas y espacios abiertos, acentuando la arquitectura clásica.

Como si sintiera sus pensamientos, Marina habló:

-Zagato se volvería loco aquí. El equilibrio de la naturaleza con objetos hechos por el hombre siempre le interesa. _Bergamo_ tiene un carácter tan profundo. Puedo ver lo feliz que fuiste creciendo aquí.

Él sonrió.

-Sí. Adoro vivir en América pero debo admitir que nunca renunciaría a mi infancia. Esmeralda también lo amaría. Somos anfitriones de un famoso poeta cada año, lo llamamos _Bergamo_ Poesía. ¿Tal vez podamos organizar un viaje para ellos algún día?

Marina se puso rígida y él maldijo su mención de Esmeralda. ¿En serio creía que él deseaba a una amiga casada?

-Hm, conveniente. Llevarla a tu propia casa con el señuelo de poesía. Sólo recuerda nuestro trato, Conté.

No tenía tiempo para responder. Llegaron a la _Taverna del Colleoni & Dell'Angelo_ y luego de una breve plática con el mesero fueron llevados dentro. La decoración de aspecto medieval con los altos techos abovedados provocó un murmullo de aprobación de Marina y luego se sentaron en un rincón acogedor, mientras Clef hacía las presentaciones.

 _Signore Ballini_ emitía el comportamiento pasado de moda de un caballero italiano. Disfrutaba de la cultura, viajes, buena comida y vino, y mujeres hermosas. Había envejecido bien, con un elegante corte de sal y pimienta, y no pudo evitar coquetear un poco con Marina, quien parecía no sólo aceptar sus cumplidos sino realmente disfrutar de ellos.

Clef calmó un poco su respiración a la vez que enderezaba el nudo de su corbata azul rey. Tal vez la noche se desarrollaría sin problemas después de todo. Conversaron acerca de cosas sin sentido mientras el mesero servía discretamente los platos de comida con una serie explosiva de texturas y sabores. _Radicchio_ asado a la parrilla con gorgonzola terrenal, fideos con sabor a arándanos y _porcini_ y camarones sentados en una cama de polenta con azafrán. _El Calcalepio Rosso_ era un vino local rico y contundente en la lengua, dos botellas fueron rápidamente consumidas en la conversación.

- _Signora_ , dado que eres de América, estoy seguro de que tienes una carrera. Díme lo que haces, además de hacer a Clef un hombre feliz.

El vestido rosa con corpiño de corte cuadrado se deslizó unos centímetros y mostró una pisca de firmes y altos senos. Su cabello brillaba rojo bajo el juego de luz mientras las hebras de seda rozaban los hombros.

-Soy fotógrafa –Contéstó-. He amado estar tras la cámara desde que era joven.- El viejo hombre asintió con aprobación.

-¿Fotografías paisajes? ¿Bebés? ¿Bodas?

-Ropa interior de Calvin Klein, Cavalli y otros estilistas de renombre. Vuelo seguido a Milán por negocios, entonces es una maravillosa oportunidad combinar tanto trabajo como placer en este viaje.

Clef contuvo la respiración, pero _Signore Ballini_ rió con deleite.

-Cuán refrescante. Es bueno hacer que tu esposo se ponga un poco celoso, ¿no?

Ella se rió con él y redirigieron la conversación de nuevo a los negocios mientras él gemía sobre la comida. Cuidadosamente llevó a la carta de postres, ella mencionó a _La Dolce Famiglia_ y su furioso éxito y como si lo planeara de esa forma, Clef fue capaz de ir sin problemas en su terreno de juego.

Un poco después, luego de un café expreso humeando de lo caliente y rico en pequeñas tazas había fijado otra reunión, en Milán. Estaba a punto de terminar la noche con una fuerte nota cuando los bloques cuidadosamente construidos se sacudieron en su fundación.

-Estoy tratando de organizar un viaje de esquí a Aspen y he tenido un tiempo espantoso con una villa -comentó el _Signore Ballini_ -. Esa horrible actriz estadounidense que se adueñó de una casa no devuelve mis llamadas. Leí que va a alquilar su casa sólo a lo mejor. Supongo que un italiano no es suficientemente bueno para ella.

Marina volvió raspando a la conversación.

-¿Habla de Shelly Rikers? ―preguntó.

La sorpresa se dibujó en las facciones del viejo hombre.

-Sí. Me niego a ver una más de sus películas. Es bastante desagradable.

-De hecho, conozco a Shelly y es muy agradable.

Clef apretó la taza mientras un incómodo silencio descendía. _Signore Ballini_ se tensó y un nuevo escalofrío se estableció en su voz.

-No sabría esto, _signora_ , dado que obviamente sólo se digna a hablar con estadounidenses.

Clef abrió la boca para cortar con la cena, sacar a Marina por la puerta, y esperar que el hombre no cancelara su reunión.

-Tal vez deberíamos…

-No sea tonto, _signore_. Permítame arreglar esto para usted. -Sacó su llamativo celular de leopardo, marcó un número y habló brevemente con alguien en la otra línea. Con una eficiencia impresionante, Clef observó mientras hablaba con otras tres personas, disparando órdenes y hablando sin parar. Se detuvo y alejó el teléfono de su oído-. _Signore_ , ¿le parece bien la primera semana de septiembre?

El viejo hombre sonrió.

-Perfecto.

-Sí, eso está bien. Dale a Shelly mi amor y dile que la llamaré cuando llegue a casa. Gracias. -Deslizó el teléfono de regreso a su bolso y sonrió-. Todo está listo. Me aseguraré de darle la información a Clef para que pueda establecer todo. Creo que todo fue un malentendido. Ella estaba buscándolo para verlo.

- _Grazie._ No sólo es hermosa, sino eficiente.

Medio conmocionado, Clef los siguió fuera del restaurante y dijo sus despedidas. Con una gracia casual, su esposa falsa enganchó su brazo con el de él en un intento de no tropezar con los adoquines y tomó una profunda bocanada del suave aire de la noche. Caminaron en silencio por un momento mientras intentaba envolver su cerebro alrededor de la realidad en la situación.

-Pensé que ibas a arruinar eso por mí ―admitió.

Su risa tintineante acarició sus oídos y otros lugares. Lugares que se endurecieron al instante y dolían para ser enterrados en su interior.

-Lo sé. Primero pensé en hacerte sudar. Fue divertido ver tu cara mientras tratabas de mantener neutral la conversación. ¿Realmente pensaste que no podía manejarme en situaciones de negocios, Conté?

La cruda verdad lo golpeó con toda su fuerza. Sí. Debido a que la realidad alternativa asustaba la Maldición de él. Si ella no era lo que aparentaba, era mucho peor. Una mujer con alma y arena y pasión. Una mujer con tal encanto e intelecto que nunca aburría a un hombre. Una mujer que valía más de una noche.

Una mujer que lo valía todo.

Su corazón latía y su olor pululaba a su alrededor. Ella lo condujo hacia un puesto de helados y ordenó dos de chocolate, pagó rápidamente y le entregó la copa antes de que pudiera protestar. El centro de la plaza se agitaba por la actividad y parejas iban tomadas la mano y dejó que sus pensamientos preocupados se deslizaran mientras se hundía en el momento.

-¿Ves esa fuente de ahí? -preguntó.

-Sí.

-Mi amigo Latis y yo llegamos a la plaza una noche y nos retamos el uno al otro a sumergirnos desnudos.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

-De ninguna manera. ¿Lo hiciste?

-Latis sí. Lo soborné para que fuera el primero. Con desnudo entró en la fuente y uno de nuestros vecinos había salido con su perro y nos descubrieron. Él nos echó de la plaza, pero Latis tuvo que dejar su ropa detrás.

-¿Cuál fue el punto de esta aventura de hombres?

-Ver quién tenía bolas más grandes, por supuesto.

Ella se echó a reír a carcajadas, el sonido se derramó en la noche, y él la miró. Una mancha de chocolate descansaba en la esquina de su boca. Su cara estaba abierta y suave de una manera que nunca había presenciado antes. Y sin pensarlo, bajó la cabeza y la besó.

Clef no persistió. Sólo capturó sus labios con los suyos por un instante. Sabía a rico chocolate, vino tinto, y hembra caliente. Ella le devolvió el beso y se relajó, entregándose a él en tiempo prestado. Cuando se separaron, algo había cambiado entre ellos, pero ninguno estaba listo para explorar. Arrojó la taza de helado en la basura y se dirigieron a casa en silencio por el resto del camino.

Pero Clef se preguntó si ya era demasiado tarde para negar lo que había entre ellos. Demasiado tarde para creer que esto todavía era un matrimonio falso sin ataduras ni emociones.


	19. Capítulo 19 La Secion Fotográfica

18\. La Cesión Fotográfica

Bien, Decklan. Déjalos caer.

Los pantalones chocaron contra el suelo. La dura luz acentuaba los tallados músculos bajo la piel oliva. Los calzoncillos abrazaban las partes críticas y dejaban el resto de la piel orgullosamente desnuda. La mente de Marina pensaba sin descanso, eligiendo la mejor manera de obtener la toma que necesitaba, escogiendo y descartando mientras entraba en calor. Trabajaba con este círculo nuevo de modelos masculinos por sugerencia del diseñador italiano y se notaban un poco verdes cuando los ponía al límite.

Cómoda en su papel, dejó que el impulso de la cámara se hiciera cargo. Por un rato se desvanecieron todos los pensamientos, cautivada por el momento. Siempre había sido más feliz detrás del lente, como si la voyerista dentro de ella fuera puesta en libertad y tuviera permiso para invadir la privacidad de otra persona mientras permanecía a una distancia segura. Le gustaba empujar barreras y zonas de confort para obtener la toma perfecta, nunca se rendía hasta que encontraba la mina de oro.

Sudando bajo las calientes luces, declaró un descanso y tomó una botella de agua. Su artista de maquillaje se había llevado a Lucy para transformarla. Marina todavía reía por la expresión en el rostro de la joven chica cuando echó un vistazo al hombre medio desnudo en escena ―como si fuera una mujer perdida en una venta de liquidación de diseñador―. Con suerte, entraría en confianza y tendría algo de diversión. Marina se la devolvería a Clef a salvo y de mejor humor.

La imagen de Clef empujándola contra la pared, abriendo su camiseta y succionando sus pechos la atravesó con un temblor. El calor subió rápido y se quedó entre sus piernas. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? Nunca había tenido una reacción tan fuerte hacia un hombre. Atracción sí. ¿Cruda, desnuda? ¿lujuria loca como para saltar sobre sus huesos? No.

Sin embargo había sido una estúpida. No lo había visto venir. El hombre la distrajo con su reconfortante abrazo. Los hombres creían que ella odiaba acurrucarse, lo que normalmente sucedía, pero, ¿cuándo habían intentado siquiera sostenerla sin tener una imagen de sexo en la cabeza?

El beso de la noche anterior fue peor. Dulce, cariñoso y lleno de promesas.

Tal vez si dormía con él, este deseo se iría. Siempre lo hacía. Tal vez una caliente y sudorosa noche lo sacaría de su sistema y ella podría seguir el resto de la semana sin hormonas adolescentes.

Terminó el agua y estudió a los tres modelos alineados. Todos físicamente perfectos. Aceitados. Listos. ¿De qué se estaba perdiendo?

La ropa interior era provocadora y gritaba diseñador. Pero si ella no hacía bien su trabajo, parecería que Calvin Klein y ellos tres no eran gran cosa. Maldición si ella permitiría que su trabajo fuera calificado de segunda clase. Frustrada, mordisqueó su labio inferior.

La expresión en los rostros de los tres hombres de pronto cambió. Marina se detuvo y echó un vistazo sobre su hombro.

Wow.

Lucy estaba de pie delante de ella. La encargada de maquillaje la arregló y Marina asimiló la visión de la chica transformada en una joven mujer. Su piel lucía como si estuviera iluminada por dentro, un maquillaje suave y un poco de color melocotón en las mejillas resaltaban el toque ahumado en los ojos. Sus amohinados labios tenían una apariencia brillante. Virginal y tentadora. Su cabello, antes con frizz, ahora caía en marcados y sedosos rizos rodeando la cara, dándole una apariencia que obligaba a la gente a prestarle atención. Todavía tenía los jeans, pero había cambiado su simple camiseta por una camisola roja sobre una transparente camiseta que enfatizaba el tamaño de sus pechos pero mantenía la modestia.

Puro placer la atravesó mientras Lucy caminaba con confianza. Y por la reacción de los tres hombres en el escenario, bueno, había logrado su propósito a la perfección.

―Te ves preciosa ―dijo Marina. Tocó los elásticos rizos rojos de la chica―. ¿Te gusta?

―No puedo creer que me vea así ―asintió Lucy con entusiasmo. Marina le sonrió.

―Yo sí. Y creo que mis hombres están de acuerdo.

Lucy se sonrojó y movió los pies, luego le echó un vistazo a los modelos. Los hombres se veían de pronto encantados con la chica que, prácticamente, había sido ignorada antes de su transformación. Marina sospechó que esa apariencia con su sana inocencia era una rara combinación y su recuperada confianza era como un llamado de sirena para los hombres. Nada más atractivo que una mujer que se quiere. Pero algo más en sus expresiones la atrajo, una emoción que rara vez veía en el rostro de un hombre y…

Marina ignoró el martilleo de su corazón mientras se disparaba el torrente de adrenalina. La toma correcta. Justo frente a ella.

-Ven conmigo -tomó la mano de Lucy y la arrastró al set. Con rápidos movimientos arregló el set, movió su cámara y ajustó la iluminación-. Decklan, Roberto, Paolo, ella es Lucy. Ella está ahora en la foto con ustedes.

-¿Qué? -chilló Lucy.

-Cruza tus brazos de esta forma -colocó a Lucy en el borde del escenario y la puso en la sombra. Ajustó la pose para inclinarla contra la pared en una postura casual-. Ahora mira afuera, hacia la ventana, como si estuvieras soñando con algo. Algo que te hace feliz. No te preocupes, tus rasgos van a estar borrosos y tú figura en sombras. ¿Bien?

-Pero no puedo…

-¿Por favor?

Lucy tembló un poco, luego lentamente asintió. Con la postura tensa, intentó darle a Marina lo que quería. Marina se giró a los modelos y los formó en una línea irregular. Los leves bultos en su ropa interior no la avergonzaban, de hecho era exactamente lo que faltaba en la foto.

-Escuchen. Su blanco es ella -apuntó a una Lucy tiesa e incómoda-. Imaginen lo que sería acercase a ella, darle su primer beso, hacerla sentir como una mujer. Eso es lo que quiero. Ahora.

Tomó la cámara y liberó el obturador. Dando instrucciones se movió como loca para atrapar el elemento escurridizo… inocencia… deseo… tentación. Era algo más que una foto de ropa interior linda. Esto era sobre comprar una emoción.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, sus alrededores se desvanecían. Finalmente algo brilló en el rostro de Lucy. Una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Los hombres se movieron, la estudiaron y entonces…

Click.

La tengo.

La satisfacción surgió y su cuerpo se relajó con alivio.

-Terminamos. Hemos terminado.

Un grito combinado de aprobación se elevó desde los modelos y el equipo. Marina sonrió con placer, giró sobre sus talones y se encontró cara a cara con su marido.

Oh-oh.

Se paró frente a ella en traje, una camisa fresca azul real y una brillante corbata roja. La postura perfectamente controlada contradecía la furiosa emoción en aquellos ojos. Su mirada deliberadamente la recorrió y volvió al escenario. La risa entre dientes de Lucy viajó por el aire y Marina no tenía que girarse para saber que ella probablemente estaba hablando y coqueteando con Decklan. Su supermodelo en calzoncillos. Muy pequeños.

Estaba en grabes problemas.

El miedo la atravesó y enderezó la espalda en pura rebeldía ante la conflictiva emoción.

-Puedo explicar.

-Estoy seguro que puedes -su voz salió suave como un susurro y agitó sus terminaciones nerviosas.

¿Por qué parecía tan rudo, tan al borde? ¿Como si retara a una mujer a profundizar bajo el barniz y descubrir toda esa primitiva masculinidad? Creció con dinero, una buena familia y relativamente pocos problemas. Ella no lo resentía, pero la mayoría de los hombres que había conocido con grandes fondos la dejaban fría y un poco tensa. Clef no. Tomaría años descubrir todas sus capas y apostaba a que él seguiría sorprendiéndola. Afortunadamente, no tenía intensión de saber nada sobre su temperamento italiano.

Hizo un esfuerzo para soltar las palabras.

-Bueno, decidí enviar a Lucy a la maquillista mientras trabajaba para que no tuviera que ver a los modelos en ropa interior, porque sabía que no estarías demasiado feliz con eso.

-Y por eso la veo en el escenario con los mismos modelos desnudos. Esa fue tu protección ―sonó como látigo.

Ella se estremeció. Esto no estaba saliendo de la manera en que lo había planeado.

-No me dejaste terminar. Y no están desnudos. No estaba saliendo la foto que necesitaba, entonces Lucy salió y estaba tan feliz por su apariencia y tan segura de sí misma… y los hombres cambiaron la mirada, sus rostros… fue algo casi increíble realmente. Nunca había visto algo tan puro en este negocio, tenía que capturar esa expresión para obtener algo nuevo.

-¿Puro? -Su frente se arrugó y la furia brilló en los ojos―. ¿Pones a mi hermana pequeña en tu foto para que la miren boquiabiertos unos hombres desnudos, extraños a ella, para capturar la pureza? ¿Es esta tu defensa Marina? ¿Sacrificarías lo que fuera sólo para vender unos pocos anuncios?

Whoo. El miedo se desvaneció. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Levantó la cabeza decidida y lo miró con desdén.

-Ellos. No. Están. Desnudos. Estás torciendo mis palabras Conté. Y en cuanto al sacrificio, parece que estoy dispuesta a hacer un montón en nombre del verdadero amor. Hasta finjo un matrimonio falso contigo.

Él bajó la cara hacia ella y siseó en voz baja.

-No lo hiciste por amor verdadero _cara_. No olvides nunca que obtuviste tu pedazo de carne por este negocio.

-Oh, síp, siento mucho no dejarte jadear encima de mi cuñada y mirarla con ojos soñadores desde el otro lado de la habitación.

La quijada se le cayó.

-Estás loca. Te he dicho una y otra vez que no estoy enamorado de Esmeralda. Son tus ilusiones, la necesidad de controlar todo lo que hay a tu alrededor. ¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con Lucy y tu prueba de exhibicionismo?

-La puse en la sombra. Nadie va a ver su rostro realmente. Nunca la expondría a algo inapropiado.

-¡Ya lo hiciste! -Su cuerpo se sacudió con una frustración caliente y muy masculina.

-¿Clef? -Lucy voló hacia ellos y le dio un gran abrazo a su hermano. El afecto y la preocupación en su mirada le mostró a Marina, claramente, que él no sabía cómo lidiar con su hermana más joven.

-¿Me viste allá arriba Clef? -chilló ella-, fui una modelo real.

-Estuviste grandiosa _cara_. -Su mano tocó suavemente los elásticos rizos-. ¿Quién hizo esto?

-Me mandaron con la maquillista. Deberías haber visto a Marina trabajar, nunca he estado en una sesión antes y fue genial. Ahora puede que esté en un anuncio de verdad y los modelos son súper agradables. Decklan me invitó a cenar con algunos de los otros modelos y…

-Absolutamente no -sus cejas se unieron en un fiero ceño fruncido-. Estoy feliz de que te hayas divertido, pero la sesión ha terminado. No vas a salir con hombres extraños que no conoces. Además vas a hacer de niñera para el tío Brian esta noche.

Marina abrió la boca para decir algo pero rápidamente la cerró de nuevo. Infiernos no, no se involucraría. Esta no era su verdadera cuñada. Ella no pertenecía a la familia de Clef. No era realmente su esposa.

-Hago de niñera para tío Brian casi todos los sábados en la noche mientras otras personas salen a sus citas. -Lucy lo fulminó con la mirada.

Clef le acarició la mejilla con una mano.

-No discutiré contigo el punto. Ahora sé una buena chica y lávate la cara, vuelve a la normalidad y vámonos. Tenemos una cita en el consulado.

Silencio.

Observando el rostro cabizbajo por el comentario, Marina se estremeció. Ay, esto era malo. Muy malo. Como un inminente choque de trenes. Lucy presionó una mano temblorosa en la boca para detener el llanto pero su voz salió quebrada y susurrante.

-¿Por qué no puedes ver que no soy una niña y respetarme? ¡Ojalá no volvieras a Italia! -Caminó para salir del estudio. Una puerta azotó en la distancia.

Marina cerró los ojos. Ah, Maldición.

Clef sacudió la cabeza y soltó una letanía de frases muy creativas en italiano. Caminó, murmuró. Marina le dio amplio espacio, en ese momento no sabía si abrazarlo, porque lo veía malditamente perdido, o darle una cachetada con la esperanza de que ganara algo de juicio.

Decidió hacer concesiones.

Saltó frente a sus pies, que se movían rápidamente. Él casi la arrolla.

-Clef…

-¿Qué hice ahora? ¿Eh? ¿Es tan malo negarme a dejarla ir a una fiesta de borrachos con un montón de modelos masculinos desnudos que la harán perderse para siempre? Somos una de las familias más ricas en Italia. ¡Es demasiado joven! Podría ser secuestrada y que nos exijan su rescate. ¿Y por qué se veía tan diferente? Siempre hacía de niñera para Brian y decía que adoraba hacerlo. De pronto, ¿quiere cambiar su rutina y merodear en el pueblo para que alguien pueda secuestrarla? Absolutamente no.

Marina se mordió los labios. Lo absurdo de su comentario le pegó con fuerza y tuvo que controlar el impulso de romper a reír. Su poderoso Conté era realmente un malhumorado Papá Oso que no quería lidiar con la realidad: su hermana quería volar fuera del gallinero. A los veintiuno ella manejaba su propia vida y a nadie le importaba con quién salía y si volvía a casa en la noche. Tosió en la mano y se concentró en parecer seria.

-Bueno, estoy de acuerdo, tampoco la dejaría salir a una fiesta de borrachos.

Él entrecerró los ojos, desafiándola a burlarse de él y Marina levantó las manos en actitud de defensa.

-Oye, hablas como si hacer de niñera de cuatro sobrinos inquietos fuera una diversión. La chica fue invitada a cenar con un agradable y atractivo hombre y quiere ir. No puedes culparla por preguntar.

-¿La dejarías ir? -prácticamente jadeó.

-La dejaría ir con restricciones –corrigió-, tampoco conozco lo suficiente al grupo para dejarla ir sola. Pero sí tengo una amiga cercana que podría unírseles. Tiene una hija de la edad de Lucy y creo que Lucy se llevaría bien con ella. Siempre visito a Sierra cuando estoy en Milan y es alguien en quien sí confío. No sé si está libre hoy, pero puedo llamarla. Ella hará de chaperona y la llevará a casa después de la cena. Si no puede, entonces estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo en no dejarla ir sola. Pero al menos que se vea que estás intentando complacerla.

-¿Cómo maneja mama su carácter? Lucy suele ser tranquila y reservada. ¿Qué le está pasando? ¿Por qué no escucha? -Él prácticamente gimió.

Marina suavizó su voz.

-¿Por qué estás intentando todo para que no crezca?

Él levantó la cabeza. Por un momento, ella vio un brillo de dolor y miedo en las profundidades azul-negras de sus ojos. Ella tocó la dura mejilla necesitando el contacto piel con piel.

-Hice una promesa de no fallar -las palabras llegaron a sus oídos en apenas un susurro. Se le encogió el corazón pero presionó más, necesitando escarbar profundo.

-¿A quién le hiciste una promesa Clef?

-A mi padre. Antes de morir. -Su confianza normal titubeó-. Soy responsable de todas ellas.

La conciencia del peso en esos anchos hombros la golpeó con toda la fuerza. Nunca imaginó que alguien pudiera tomar unas palabras tan literalmente, pero tal parecía que Clef creía que cada éxito y fracaso de su familia recaían sobre él. El puro estrés de tomar las decisiones por todos ellos explotó en su mente.

Dios, ella dependió de sí misma por tanto tiempo que no sabría tomar decisiones fuertes por los demás. Cualquier hombre se habría alejado, lavándose las manos ante el desastre. Pero él no. Una vez que la persona entraba en el mundo de Clef, la cuidaría para siempre.

La necesidad abrasadora de ser la mujer por la que se preocupaba tan fieramente ardió en su mente y en su cuerpo. Sacudió su alma.

¿Cómo se sentiría ser reclamada completamente por él?

La garganta de Marina se tensó de la emoción. La rodeó el delicioso aroma picante y el calor de su cuerpo a través de la ropa. Deseaba desabotonar su camisa y acariciar con las palmas toda esa piel desnuda, abrirse de piernas y permitirle enterrarse para detener el anhelo sin fin dentro de ella. Pero en lugar de eso, dejó caer las manos y dio un paso hacia atrás. Estaba cansada de correr, pero parecía ser la única cosa que sabía hacer bien.

-Si no los dejamos cometer errores, ¿cómo lo sabrán algún día? -preguntó suavemente-. Lucy está loca por ti. Solo necesita un poco de espacio para respirar.

Se detuvo un momento y luego continuó decidida.

-Tu familia tiene suerte de tenerte para cuidarlos. Ahora, déjame hacer una llamada telefónica para ver qué podemos arreglar.

Tomó su teléfono y marcó.

Clef observó la puerta cerrada y esperó a que su hermana regresara. Dios, estaba atrapado en un infierno femenino y no veía la salida. Sí, Presea había sido difícil, pero una vez que se enamoró de Geo se calmó y él fue capaz de relajarse. Por supuesto, su decisión de hacer una carrera fuera del negocio familiar causó fuegos artificiales y todavía estaba decepcionado, pero eso era suave comparado con la dulce inocencia de una Lucy al borde de la decadencia.

Anais había sido una brisa, no le interesaban los chicos y había llegado a tener éxito en su carrera probando su valor. Le recordaba tanto a mama con su habilidad de concentrarse; con un agudo sentido para los negocios creó _La Dolce Famiglia_. Su _papa_ podría haberlo convertido en una cadena exitosa, pero sin la visión y el manejo de su madre, no lo lograría.

Lucy era diferente. Ella siempre había sido la pequeña de papa y tenía una ligereza de espíritu. Experimentaba emociones más profundas, veía cosas que nadie más veía y su habilidad para dar sin reservas había preocupado a papa.

La escena en el lecho de muerte de su padre pasó por su mente. La promesa para mantener a su familia a salvo y protegida. De siempre cuidar a las chicas. Y de sacar adelante la panadería como una cadena exitosa. Fallar no era una opción.

El sudor le picó en la frente mientras miraba a los tres hombres caminando y esperando a Lucy. Ellos eran definitivamente mayores. ¿Estaba loco por haber aceptado dejarla ir?

Caminó hacia el pequeño refrigerador y tomó una botella de agua, dándole a la tapa un duro giro. Su falsa esposa lo había hecho de nuevo. Su inocente hermana había estado en una sesión de fotos para ropa interior masculina, había sido maquillada por una experta y quería andar correteando por ahí con modelos. ¿Por qué había traído a Marina aquí de nuevo?

Ah sí. Porque era su esposa.

Se encorvó mientras bebía su agua y la observaba.

Odiaba los pequeños saltos que daba su corazón cuando ella se giraba y encontraba su mirada. Se estaba acostumbrado a la fiera conexión que vibraba entre ellos, el brillo de reconocimiento que encendía esos ojos azules-gatunos y lo tentaban a empujar las barreras. La tentación física podía manejarla.

Eran las otras cosas las que estaban empezando a molestarlo.

Su habilidad para sorprenderlo era la peor. Había esperado cierta privacidad en el set con Marina y los modelos. Nunca había estado en una sesión en vivo y el ojo agudo y la fácil actitud de ella animó el trabajo en equipo.

Oh, ella coqueteaba. Era parte su núcleo de mujer. Pero mientras él continuaba estudiándola, detectaba muchas cosas debajo de la ondulante y fría superficie, era como descubrir un coral vivo escondido bajo las lodosas e insignificantes plantas marinas.

Ella siempre mantenía su distancia.

No físicamente. Ella tocaba a menudo, se retorció pensando cómo tuvo que ajustar el bulto entre las piernas de los modelos. Ella reía y molestaba y daba traviesos guiños con buena intención. Pero había una fría desconexión en el aura que la rodeaba como un horrible matorral con espinas. Mira, pero no toques. Toca, pero no sientas. Sus emociones estaban encerradas y controladas hasta el punto de asfixiar. Aún así, cuando lo miraba parecía tentada a dar más. Y él quería más.

¿Le diría que no? Su orgullo rebozaba desde el primer encuentro -su falsa creencia de que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga- y todos los demás factores conspiraban para formar un gran y gordo De Ninguna Manera.

A menos de que él tomara lo que quería.

Su ágil figura vestida con unos sencillos pantalones negros, una blusa negra tipo túnica sin mangas haciendo juego y las sandalias negras, ridículamente altas, enfatizaban cada elegante movimiento y curva deliciosa. El precioso cabello jugaba a las escondidas, mostrando en momentos la tierna nuca, las suaves mejillas y su larga, refinada nariz que siempre lo miraba hacia arriba. Ser el príncipe que rompiera esas despiadadas defensas era un reto a su núcleo italiano. ¿Cuándo conoció a una mujer que lo tentara de esa manera?

Él la quería.

El sonido de su nombre lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Marina apuntó al teléfono y le pidió que se acercara con un gesto.

-Bien, Sierra está libre. Puede estar aquí en un momento y llevarla a casa esta noche. Puedes confiar en ella. Pero depende de ti.

El latido de su corazón se aceleró pensando enviar a su hermana con esos hombres y una extraña que no conocía. Pero algo en las palabras de Marina sonaba a verdad. ¿Y si no dejaba a Lucy experimentar un poco y luego ella explotaba? No podía arruinarlo. Lucy y la promesa a su Papa eran demasiado importantes.

-Marina, ¿puedo confiarle mi hermana a esta mujer?

Algo flameó en los ojos de su esposa falsa. Un recuerdo de dolor, luego remordimiento.

-Sí. Nunca pondría a Lucy en una posición vulnerable donde podría salir herida. Conozco bien a Sierra, ella no dejará que le pase algo a tu hermana.

Él asintió.

-Arréglalo. Yo hablaré con Lucy.

-¿Me hablarás sobre qué?

Se giró y ella se paró a su lado. La barbilla arriba con desafío. Los ojos brillantes. Se había dejado el maquillaje, pero tuvo que admitir que era mucho mejor que esa cosa brillante que se había puesto antes. Ahora se veía fresca. Ella misma, solo que mejor.

-Marina hizo arreglos para que su amiga te acompañara de chaperona -dijo él.

-¡Dios! ¿Estás bromeando? ¿En serio puedo ir? -preguntó Lucy jadeando. Clef levantó una mano.

-Estas son las reglas. Me envías un mensaje y me dejas saber dónde estás en todo momento. Sierra estará a cargo y te llevará a casa. Antes de que te vayas conversaré con ellos -él señaló con su dedo hacia los modelos que ahora se ponían las camisetas y los jeans y cepillaban sus cortes de diseñador-. ¿ _Capisce_?

Lucy asintió con entusiasmo.

-Sí, _grazie_ Clef.

Su corazón se alegró con la entusiasta y abierta expresión de Lucy.

-Ya están listas las fotos dijo Marina.

Se unieron a ella delante de la pequeña computadora y vieron un montón de fotos en rápida sucesión. Escuchó mientras Marina las repasaba apuntando problemas y deficiencias, lo que le gustaba y lo que no. Sus opiniones eran atrevidas, mandonas y lo excitaban enormemente. Nada como una mujer fuerte en negocios -él siempre ansiaba eso en su pareja- desafortunadamente, muchas mujeres con las que había salido amaban la idea de que las cuidara y punto. A pesar de educarse en un hogar tradicional, él ansiaba algo más en una mujer. Alguien con un poco de acero.

La pantalla abrió una imagen y todos se detuvieron. Clef se quedó sin aliento.

-Eso es -susurró Marina-, la tengo.

Clef miró fijamente la foto. Lucy se inclinaba contra una falsa pared, mirando al espacio. La mitad en la sombra, su figura estaba borrosa y a la vez luminosa. Sus rasgos estaban ocultos por las ondas de cabello rizado y sus labios estaban un poco fruncidos con anhelo por algo… allá afuera.

Los tres hombres estaban colocados detrás de ella para mostrar el producto, pero no parecían estar posando. Como si hubieran visto a un ángel, petrificados, embelesados por ella; la necesidad expresándose en las fuertes facciones. El aspecto físico de la foto era débil comparado con la emoción no expresada en cada cuerpo, persuadiendo al espectador para detenerse y ver más adentro.

Un grito de ánimo vino del chico de producción y él le dio los cinco a Marina. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Puedo usarla Clef?

Lucy sacudió la cabeza, todavía mirando en trance.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso Marina? -suspiró asombrada-, es muy hermosa. Marina se rio entre dientes.

-Parte de mi trabajo. Sin embargo, tú eres la estrella. Tú eres la que es hermosa.

Clef miró a su hermana sonrojarse y retorcerse con deleite. Su cuerpo se sacudió levemente como preparándose para ser noqueado. ¿Cómo era capaz de ver exactamente lo que su hermana necesitaba? Sí, ella era mujer, pero siempre se había mostrado desconectada de las cosas típicas de mujeres. Cocinar, charla de chismes, niños, cosas domésticas. Aún así, le ofrecía a su hermana un cumplido que simplemente salía de su alma, sin necesidad de un baño de azúcar o de ser falsa.

Clef se inclinó y presionó un beso en la cabeza de Lucy. Luego miró a los ojos de una chica que ya no era una niña.

-Tiene razón, sabes. Eres hermosa. Y sí, Marina, puedes usarla.

Una repentina emoción le apretó la garganta y se giró bruscamente desapareciendo por el pasillo. Demonios, necesitaba un momento para volver al control.


	20. Chapter 20 Niñeros

19\. Niñeros

Obtuvieron el permiso para casarse en una ceremonia civil. Hoy. En este momento.

Marina se sumergió en un baño de lujosas burbujas y soltó un suspiro. Una nube de espuma se elevó y llenó el aire con pequeñas burbujas que captaban los últimos rayos de luz y brillaban. Movió las piernas, las pasó sobre el borde de la bañera y se sumergió en el agua.

Su visita en la corte de Milan la había aterrorizado. Hablar sobre un matrimonio falso era una cosa, llenar los papeles era otra. Después de haber obtenido el _Atto Notorio_ con dos testigos, obtuvieron la declaración final del _Nulla Osta_ en su intento por casarse inmediatamente después de que el papeleo fuera aprobado, notariado y archivado.

Marina gruñó. Gracias al estatus y a los contactos de Clef, su madre había facilitado el papeleo para que pudieran hacerse cargo de todo en una sola tarde.

Marina levantó una mano y miró de nuevo la chispa alegre del diamante que adornaba su dedo. El plan de Clef parecía infalible. Mantendría ocupada a su madre por los próximos meses hasta que Presea estuviera felizmente casada, entonces les advertiría de un terrible malentendido y de su rompimiento.

Desastroso pero necesario. Marina suspiró profundamente mientras la deliciosa esencia de sándalo calmaba sus emociones. Era asombroso por cuántos problemas tenía que pasar Clef para ayudar a su hermana y sus acciones hablaban por si mismas del respeto que le tenía a su madre. En vez de ignorar sus tontas demandas sobre casarse y dejar que su hermana cargara con las consecuencias, él había ideado un plan para complacer a todos.

Excepto a sí mismo.

Su piel cosquilleaba y colocó una mano sobre el hinchado pecho, acariciándose lentamente.

¿Qué clase de mujer haría feliz a Clef? ¿Alguien dulce y no demandante? ¿O se aburriría completamente al mes? ¿Y por qué se preocupaba tanto por eso?

Porque lo deseaba.

La verdad la golpeó como un camión. Sí, siempre había sabido que entre ellos había atracción sexual. Pero dormir en la misma cama viéndolo en su elemento, le estaba haciendo sentir cosas terribles. Anhelaba saciar su deseo de una vez por todas y terminar con eso. Después de todo, si tomaba en cuenta sus experiencias anteriores, se levantaría en la mañana completamente satisfecha y podría seguir felizmente su camino.

Nada era peor que la sensación de vacío royendo su estómago cuando giraba en la cama y se daba cuenta que el hombre a su lado no era El Hombre. Nunca sería El Hombre. Seguramente, un poco de sexo saludable y satisfactorio calmaría finalmente sus hormonas.

Pero, ¿y Esmeralda?

Se mordió el labio con ese pensamiento. Él tal vez lo negara, pero amaba a su mejor amiga. Claro, después de este viaje finalmente se alejaría de Esmeralda y de su familia, no tendría que preocuparse de que arruinara la cosas.

Solo era sexo. De todos modos habían jugado a ser esposos, tal vez le podían dar a su ardid un pequeño empujoncito. Nadie tenía por qué saberlo. Eran adultos y podrían manejar una relación estrictamente física.

Quería tener sexo con Clef Conté. La excitación corrió por su columna. Los pezones se endurecieron bajo el agua. No se conformaría con un segundo puesto, de nuevo. El trato era bajo sus condiciones. Eran sus reglas.

Síp.

Sus fantasías explotaron frente a ella cuando la puerta se abrió.

Un grito agudo escapó de sus labios. Se deslizó hacia abajo, por debajo de las burbujas y rápidamente quitó la pierna del borde de la bañera. Clef avanzó con un vaso de vino blanco en una mano, un plato con delicioso hojaldre de crema en la otra y una sonrisa maliciosa curvando sus labios.

- _Buon giorno cara_ ¿Estás disfrutando de tu baño?

Ella farfulló y trató de no sonrojarse como una colegiala.

-¿Estás bromeando? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Como dirían muchas mujeres casadas, tengo dolor de cabeza.

Él tuvo la audacia de reír.

-Ah, he escuchado esa frase antes. Acabamos de descorchar una de nuestras mejores botellas de _pinot grigio_ y pensé que podrías disfrutar un sorbo mientras tomas tu baño.

-Bueno, está bien. Gracias -frunciendo el ceño Marina sujetó el vaso medio lleno y respiró la esencia de limón, cítricos y roble-, puedes poner el plato por ahí.

Él lo colocó sobre una repisa pequeña en el extremo de la bañera y la miró. Negándose a retroceder bajo su abierta, ardiente mirada, ella también lo miró, soplando algunos mechones mojados lejos de la cara

-Puedes irte ahora.

Él se sentó en el borde, a unos centímetros de distancia. Se había quitado el traje y lucia fresco y casual con los jeans viejos y su camiseta blanca desabotonada. Estaba descalzo y el cabello alborotado con ganas de pasar sus manos sobre él, eso lo hacía lucir más sexy. Su presencia consumió todo el aire de la habitación y no dejó nada para ella. Esa energía familiar trataba de apuñalarla como si él fuera una especie de Superhéroe del Sexo.

¿Qué pasaba con esto?

Ella esperó a que saliera, estaba desnuda y no tenía aspecto de querer entablar una conversación,

-¿Por qué estás aquí todavía?

-Pensé que podríamos hablar.

-Bien. Deshazte de la ropa y hablaremos.

Él no se movió pero sus facciones repentinamente cambiaron y ahora parecía un ardiente depredador.

-¿Estás segura de esta proposición?

Diablos, los usuales comentarios sarcásticos que siempre le funcionaban, estaban causando el efecto equivocado. ¿Por qué no se iba? Un haz de luz desafiante brilló en los ojos de Clef y, para colmo, su cuerpo cobró vida. El agua se agitaba entre sus muslos abiertos. Sus pezones se endurecieron debajo de las burbujas. Ella contuvo el aliento mientras su mirada bajaba lentamente y acariciaba su forma oculta. Desnuda.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-¿De qué quieres hablar? -dijo cambiando de táctica

-De nuestro trato.

-Pensé que estábamos en eso -respondió encogiéndose de hombros-, los papeles están listos, tu mamá sabe que son legítimos. ¿Te diste cuenta de cómo hizo un trillón de preguntas para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden? Es lista.

-Siempre lo ha sido.

-Mi trabajo terminó. La compra del vestido es lo que sigue.

-Bien.

-Hay otra cena familiar el viernes en la noche. Ah y Anais quiere que visite la pastelería contigo mañana.

-Bueno.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Porque quiero algo.

-¿Qué?

-A ti _cara_.

Su estómago se desplomó. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar y vuelta a lo mismo, pero nada salió más que sonidos extraños, le faltaba aire en los pulmones. Clef no se movió, se mantuvo en la orilla de la bañera. Su postura relajada contradecía el calor y la demanda en su mirada. La veía como un gato hambriento listo para saltar sobre su comida del día. ¡Oh! y el solo hecho de pensar en que la mordiera en algún lugar provocó que sus piernas se debilitaran.

¿Qué acababa de decir?

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Me escuchaste. Aquí, prueba un poco de esto.

-No quiero un estup…

Él empujó el hojaldre de crema entre sus labios. Ella los abrió lentamente y mordió un poco. El suave y cremoso sabor del pastelillo explotó en su boca. La crema acarició su lengua con su sabor placentero. Él la miró masticar y su pulgar recorrió los labios quitando los restos de crema. En una acción deliberada llevó el dedo a su boca y lo succionó.

Sus muslos se tensaron. Algo húmedo se deslizó entre sus piernas y sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el agua. Pestañó cuando le tocó el turno al vaso y se lo puso también entre los labios. Una gota se metió hasta la lengua y el helado y picante líquido se deslizó por su garganta y le provocó un gemido. Él devolvió el vaso a la repisa y se recargó en la misma.

-¿Te gustó? -Marina parpadeó.

Su mirada la dejó embelesada. Su mandíbula estaba cubierta por un rastro de barba y combinaba perfectamente con la imagen de un hombre civilizado convertido en malvado. La intoxicante esencia del musgo y el jabón llenó sus fosas nasales.

-Mmm… Sí.

Las manos de Clef recorrieron sus hombros, trazando una línea a través de las burbujas y dejando un rastro de escalofríos.

-¿Qué aroma es este?

¿Eh? Ay por Dios, estaba muda. Luchó por salir del trance provocado por la tortura física de su caricia justo sobre el pecho.

-Sándalo.

-Me está volviendo loco. Cuando finalmente te pruebe, ¿me acordaré de ti por ese dulce musgo terroso contra mi lengua?

Entonces ella se dio cuenta de que él era el maestro. Había permitido que Marina estuviera a cargo todo el tiempo, pero no estaba impresionado. Sus piernas caían sin fuerza, su centro dolía y su piel quemaba incluso bajo el agua. El hombre había estado rondando, esperando el momento más vulnerable. ¿Por qué repentinamente quería cambiar las reglas del juego? Marina forzó a trabajar al cerebro a pesar de la energía sensual que la rodeaba.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto ahora? -ella se aferró desesperada al enojo, sabiendo que si perdía, se lanzaría sobre él y le rogaría que la tomará-. ¿Estás intentando alguna clase de juego sucio conmigo?

Su cara expresaba determinación.

-Tú eres la única que está jugando aquí, _la mia tigrotta_ ―dijo― te he deseado desde el primer día y nunca lo he negado. Estoy cansado de pelear contigo cuando podríamos estar haciendo otras cosas. Cosas más placenteras... para ambos.

El hecho de que él hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión que ella le molestaba. Se suponía que ella debería proponérselo a él. Clef estaba loco si creía que se quedaría sentada a esperar que la sedujera. Fue su idea tener sexo y dejar que saliera de su sistema. No lo dejaría ganar este round.

-Necesito tiempo para pensarlo.

Él se levantó de la encimera y asintió cortésmente.

-Pásame la toalla por favor.

Él la miró. Su rostro mostraba una lucha, tratando de decidir si presionar o no.

Marina se dio cuenta de que una capa de confianza había empezado construirse, enojado o no, se mantendría en control. Él tomó la suave bata rosa de baño y se la tendió, después se dio la vuelta discretamente.

Marina sonrió victoriosa. Lentamente salió de la bañera frotándose las puntas del cabello y quitándose casi todas las burbujas. Después dejó caer la toalla al suelo.

-Bien, ahora estoy lista.

Clef se volvió.

Ella estaba desnuda. Gloriosa y vibrantemente desnuda.

El vagamente recordó la primera vez que había visto un par de senos desnudos. Como un jovencito en la cumbre su sexualidad, pensó que nada podría mejorar ese momento para él.

Este lo hizo.

Ella estaba de pie con la cabeza en alto y la toalla enrollada a sus pies. Una suave piel se extendía frente a él, húmeda por el baño, brillando por los restos de burbujas. Sus pechos eran grandes y coronados con pezones rosados. Se le hizo agua la boca por probar y succionar el delicioso fruto. Sus piernas eran largas y torneadas, un perfecto triángulo de bello escondía su más íntimo secreto. Apenas. El aroma de su excitación y su cuerpo lo llamaron.

Todavía se mantuvo en pie en el centro del piso, totalmente incapaz de moverse. Lo había torturado toda la tarde. La forma como caía el cabello sobre sus hombros, su sarcasmo, su energía vibrante aún cuando estaba quieta; el récord: aquellos preciosos centímetros la otra noche. Si su mano hubiera podido bajar un poco más podría haber probado líquido ardiente.

La mujer estaba bajo su piel. Solo había un modo de removerla: durmiendo con ella. Expulsándola de su sistema. Por la mañana todo volvería a la normalidad. Diablos, no eran el uno para el otro. Querían cosas diferentes, eran diferentes estilos de vida. Él quería una gran familia y una casa estable con muy poco drama. Quería a alguien dulce, pero con un poco de agallas para mantenerlo entretenido.

El sexo lo arreglaría todo, estaba seguro de eso.

El rechazo de Marina le había afectado, pero se había negado a forzarla. La decepción por su incapacidad para ser honesta le había probado que no eran buenos como pareja. Él creía en la honestidad como uno de los más importantes factores en la relación y cualesquiera que fueran los secretos que ocultaba, nunca serían revelados. Ni a él. Ni a nadie.

Pero lo había sorprendido de nuevo. En sus jodidos términos.

Ella tuvo el valor de mirarlo como si estuviera vestida con un traje de noche.

-Acepto tu proposición de dormir juntos. Pero ya que no puedes hablar, iré a vestirme y discutiremos el tema después -miró hacia abajo y sonrió ante su evidente erección-, cuando estés más… funcional.

Caminó hacia la puerta. Dio dos pasos y él cerró la distancia. Puso el cerrojo y lentamente le dio la vuelta. Sus ojos se ampliaron.

Con movimientos deliberados la puso de espaldas a la puerta y tomó su barbilla. Empujó la rodilla en medio de sus muslos para mantenerla abierta. Marina contuvo el aliento mientras él bajaba su boca hacia la de ella.

-Estoy listo _cara_ , ¿y tú?

Amaba seducir a las mujeres. Amaba deslizar la lengua suave, lentamente y oírlas Conténer el aliento. Él se consideraba un maestro en el arte de la seducción, pero al tocar sus labios desapareció el maldito autocontrol.

El cuerpo de Marina se deslizó contra el suyo, húmedo, como el calor que emanaba a través de sus muslos. Este no era un beso gentil, para nada, era una lucha donde no había sobrevivientes. Y Clef amaba cada centímetro de su rendición.

Se hundió más en su sabor. Ella gimió y empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, los dedos enredados en su cabello, atrayéndolo, pidiendo más. Las manos de Clef se deslizaron para descubrir cada glorioso centímetro, tocando el pecho y pellizcando la punta con el pulgar, tragando sus gemidos.

Empujó las piernas para separarlas más, ella jadeaba y enganchó una de las piernas alrededor de su cintura para asegurarse. Se separó de sus labios y la miró a los ojos-azules cielo, aturdido por la lujuria. La mano acarició moviéndose desde sus pechos para viajar más abajo, deteniéndose en la parte superior de su vientre.

-He estado muriendo por hundir mis dedos en ti –murmuró-, ¿estás lista para mí?

-Hablas demasiado -susurró Marina en respuesta.

Sonrió y deslizó sus dedos en los pliegues hinchados. Ella gritó y levantó la cabeza hacia atrás, contra la puerta. Su canal sedoso, pulsante, se cerró alrededor de él y apretó.

Él murmuró una maldición ante su respuesta, su necesidad de él era evidente por la cantidad de líquido que empapaba sus dedos. Dios, era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto, tan abierta a cada sensación. La acarició a profundidad, doblando y masajeando por dentro con los dedos y cuando ella movió sus caderas supo que se estaba acercando al límite.

Su erección creció dolorosamente, pero su rostro era una creación de belleza erótica y no podía perdérselo. Los dientes de Marina mordieron en la carne hinchada de su labio inferior y con los ojos entrecerrados luchaba contra la creciente necesidad de liberarse. Bajo su caricia, su cuerpo floreció, pero Marina apretó los puños los subió hasta su pecho y lo empujó.

Su eterna necesidad de controlar el resultado de cada encuentro lo tentaba a hacerla rendirse completamente. Ante él. Ante esto.

Le pasó la yema pulsando una vez. Dos veces. Luego bajó la boca y le chupó un pezón.

-Clef.

-Tú también hablas mucho _cara_. -Sus dientes rasparon sobre la punta hinchada, mientras sus dedos se burlaban sin piedad. Los músculos de las piernas de Marina temblaban y el latido de su corazón llegaba fuerte a su oído. El glorioso olor almizclado se le subió a la nariz y sabía que estaba a punto de explotar. Por primera vez ella permanecía en el presente, rindiéndose a su cuerpo y estaba abierta a todo lo que él le daba. Su erección palpitaba, y la sangre rugía en sus venas.

-¡Clef! No, voy a…

-Quiero que te corras. Ahora. Córrete Marina.

Le mordió el pezón mientras sus dedos se hundían por última vez.

Ella gritó y apretó sin piedad. Su grito estalló en el aire mientras ella se estremecía y se arqueaba contra él. La sostuvo mientras se prolongaba el orgasmo, manteniendo su cuerpo pegado al de Marina.

Ella cayó sin fuerza. Clef murmuró palabras tranquilizadoras y le dio un beso en la sien, removiendo lentamente los dedos. Había estado en lo cierto acerca de la química entre ellos, pero nada lo había preparado para la oleada de emoción y conexión que de repente había surgido. Quería acostarla en la cama y reclamarla por completo. Pasar horas en una maraña de sábanas hasta que ella no pudiera pensar en otra observación inteligente, hasta que solo pudiera murmurar su nombre. ¿De dónde venía tanta ternura?

Se quedó quieta en sus brazos, su respiración volvía a la normalidad. Él le acarició la mejilla y decidió llevarla a la habitación para que pudieran hablar y hacer el amor y…

-Bueno, gracias a los dioses. Lo necesitaba -su tono fresco y sin sentido contradecía su ligero temblor, pero antes de que pudiera calmarla, ella le dio un empujón y recogió la toalla del suelo, envolviéndola a su alrededor. Sacudió la cabeza y dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio―. Gracias. ¿Quieres que me ocupe de ti?

Su ligereza cortó profundo. Dio un paso atrás, preguntándose si había sido un idiota. ¿Por qué estaba tan decidida a actuar despreocupada cuando hace un minuto estaba gritando su nombre y aferrándose a él con una ferocidad que nunca había experimentado en una mujer? Su mirada se encogió, pero permaneció perfectamente cómodo. Y distante.

-¿Quieres ocuparte de mí? -preguntó fríamente. Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Si quieres. No hay tiempo para un largo maratón Le prometí a tu mamá que la ayudaría con la cena, así que tengo que vestirme… ¿Y bien? -Levantó una ceja y esperó.

Una sensación de hundimiento le dijo que estaba en problemas. Por unos momentos, ella le perteneció por completo. Sin embargo, era incapaz de mantener ningún tipo de cercanía. ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado por su incapacidad para conectarse? ¿Por qué le importaba?

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto _cara_? -preguntó gentilmente.

Marina se echó hacia atrás como si la abofeteara. Prácticamente le gruñó.

-Lo siento, no me gusta hablar de cosas quisquillosas después de un orgasmo. Pensé que habías superado eso.

El silencio ardía con los sentimientos y palabras no dichas. Finalmente asintió y apagó el brote de ternura como si rasgara una flor desde el tallo.

-Tienes razón Marina. Pensé que habíamos superado esto también -agarró el picaporte y abrió la puerta-. Después de la cena haremos de niñeras. Como tú fuiste la que convenció a Lucy de romper su promesa a Brian, nos haremos cargo de la responsabilidad.

Se le cayó la quijada.

-¡Brian tiene cuatro niños! Estoy agotada. De ninguna manera haré de niñera esta noche.

Se inclinó hacia adelante con aire amenazador.

-Cuidaremos a los niños esta noche -habló con voz autoritaria-. Iremos después de cenar. Vístete y ven a verme en la planta baja.

Cerró la puerta de golpe en protesta y se alejó con una erección de caballo y el temperamento en ebullición.

Lo había arruinado.

Marina miró detenidamente a su falso marido por debajo de las pestañas mientras luchaba con su sobrino gritón que se negaba a entrar en la cuna. Clef había enrollado las mangas de su crujiente camisa blanca y flexionaba sus fuertes antebrazos sosteniendo al bebé que pateaba y escupía con furia creciente. Si no se sintiera tan miserable, se reiría ante la escena. Su aspecto normalmente pulcro ahora mostraba a un hombre desalineado y cansado que se veía como si ansiara un sofá y el control remoto.

Y eran solo las 8:30 p.m.

La habitación parecía como si alguien hubiera vomitado por todo el lugar. La alegre pintura amarilla y azul, con animales marinos dibujados en las paredes, ahora parecía un rescate de buceo que hubiera salido terriblemente mal. Crayones marcados por las paredes, los libros arrojados y abiertos por todas partes y el relleno de un oso azul de peluche destrozado como un experimento extraño.

-¿Tendrá hambre todavía? -preguntó dando un paso hacia adelante y pisando algún tipo de cereal crujiente.

-No. Lizzie dijo que una botella es todo lo que necesita para dormir. -El bebé se retorcía en su cuna, la húmeda baba caía de su boca arruinando el tercer babero de la noche. Los patos juguetones en su mameluco se reían de él y su incapacidad para calmarlo. Él bebe renovó su grito-. ¿Crees que necesita que lo hagan eructar más? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo sé -parpadeó Marina-. Cuando Lily llora por mucho tiempo, se la regreso a Esmeralda.

Clef dio un suspiro.

-¿Dónde están Luke y Robert?

Marina se removió incómoda. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre su próxima reacción.

-Jugando.

-Pensé que los habías acostado.

-Lo hice. Pero no se querían ir a dormir, así que les dije que podían jugar. Él murmuró algo entre dientes y limpió más baba de la boca de Thomas.

-Por supuesto que no quieren acostarse Marina. Pero nosotros somos los adultos. Sólo diles que no.

-Lo hice. Tres veces. Pero Robert se puso a llorar porque quería a su madre y entonces Luke se le unió, así que les dije que cinco minutos más. -De ninguna manera iba a admitir que aquellas lágrimas de cocodrilo le rompieron el corazón y les dio todo lo que pidieron.

Resopló.

-Te la jugaron en grande. Diles que acomoden los libros. Nada complicado.-Marina se preguntó por qué de repente sentía miedo de contarle lo del Play-Doh.

¿No eran felices los niños con esas cosas? Es lo que los comerciales siempre anunciaban. Robert le dijo que su madre siempre los dejaba jugar con esas cosas cuando no podían dormir.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que Clef estaba en lo cierto. La habían engañado. En grande. ¡Ahora entendía porque habían estado tan emocionados cuando sacó el juguete del estante superior del armario! Se mordió el labio inferior y decidió huir en retirada para quitárselos antes de que Clef se enterara. Sus preguntas comenzaron a aguijonearla más rápido que abejas enojadas.

-¿Qué hay de Ryan? ¿Está dormido?

-Seguía levantándose porque tenía sed -volvió a parpadear-, le di un poco de agua en esa cosa que parece un vaso.

Él colocó un chupón en la boca del bebé y alzó los ojos hacia Dios.

-No me digas eso Marina. Moja la cama, así que no debe tomar líquidos después de las siete…

Ella lo interrumpió con la mirada.

-No me dijiste nada de eso. Se agarró el estómago y dijo que le dolía porque estaba sediento. Has estado aquí más de una hora mientras me dejaste con los hijos de Satanás. Vamos a cambiar. Voy a poner al bebé en la cuna y tú maneja a la banda de Forajidos.

-¿Qué Forajidos?

-Ya no importa. Ven aquí. -Sacó a Thomas de la cuna, lo inclinó en la postura de un jugador de fútbol americano, lo colgó de su brazo y le metió el dedo en la boca. Los gritos se detuvieran y le chupó los nudillos como si fuera lluvia y Thomas césped. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados en éxtasis-. Mira, le están saliendo los dientes.

Clef miró con incredulidad al bebé feliz. Un bendito silencio calmaba sus oídos, hasta que oyeron un grito medio raro llegando desde el pasillo.

-Quédate aquí. Tengo que ir por Ryan y hacerlo ir al baño otra vez.

Marina observó al bebé que chupaba con fruición. Siempre imaginó que sería una madre terrible, pero ahora el hecho quedaba demostrado. ¿Cómo Lizzie manejaba tantas peticiones al mismo tiempo? Esta noche se estaba convirtiendo en un desastre, peor desde que había tenido el orgasmo.

La poderosa Marina había caído.

Caminó y meditó ¿Qué le pasaba? Tal vez necesitaba terapia. Un hombre le da un intenso placer, ternura y calidez emocional, ¿y qué hace ella? Lo lanza más rápido que la pistola de Buzz Lightyear ¿fingiendo que no le importa?

Pero no fue solo por un orgasmo.

Fue la forma cómo se sintió envuelta en sus brazos.

Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía fuera de control. Caminó más allá de su zona de confort. Y honestamente no sabía cómo manejar la situación. Toda su vida giraba en torno al control de sus relaciones mientras esperaba encontrar al hombre que podría alimentar su corazón y su alma. Pensó que sería capaz de derribar el muro una vez encontrara a su compañero, pero en vez de eso, Marina se dio cuenta de que estaba mucho más allá del punto de retorno.

No sabía lo que era tener una relación normal, verdadera. Renunciar a una parte de sí misma y ofrecerla a otro. Tal vez era demasiado tarde para ella. Una muestra de lo que Clef Conté podría ofrecerle sacudió su mundo hasta los cimientos, así que ella actuó como una real perra y deliberadamente le hizo daño. Su intestino se retorcía con el recuerdo de la expresión de su rostro. La decepción total cuando la miró fijamente intentando leer en su alma, descifrando de raíz quién era ella.

Tenía que salir de aquí. Poner punto final al corto viaje. Hacer todo lo posible para detener la destrucción del tren que se acercaba a toda velocidad. Pero ¿qué pasaría si despertaba para descubrir que él era el indicado? ¿El único hombre al que podría amar? El hombre que amó a su mejor amiga y solo podía ofrecerle su mejor segundo puesto.

-¡Marina!

Su nombre atravesó la habitación y ella se estremeció. ¿El Play-Doh? ¿Algo peor? Le dolía la cabeza por todas las instrucciones y el miedo de haber hecho algo mal.

-¿Qué?

-¿Le diste a Luke una de esas cosas de jugo en caja?

Maldita sea ¿cuál era Luke?... otra vez Todos tenían un precioso cabello castaño rizado, ojos oscuros y sonrisas maliciosas. Al igual que con los Tres Chiflados, todo salía terriblemente mal.

-¡Sí! ―gritó ella-. Vio a Ryan tomando una de esas bebidas y pidió también, así que se la di.

-¿Puedes venir aquí?

Ellos gritando de un lado a otro, era ridículo. Se enganchó Thomas más alto en la cadera mientras este chupaba el dedo como loco y caminó por el pasillo esquivando los juguetes.

-Dirígete a mí como ser humano por favor -murmuró desconfiando de repente porque él sonaba como un papá. Se detuvo de golpe y miró fijamente a la cocina, que estaba limpia más temprano. Cinco cajas de jugo estaban en el suelo. El Contenido salpicado por el mostrador, el refrigerador y las paredes, en un patrón de loco homicidio. Luke la miró culpable

-Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué ha pasado?

Clef cruzó los brazos y miró a su sobrino.

-Luke. ¿Por qué no le dices a la tía Marina lo que ocurrió aquí?

Luke inclinó la cabeza de un modo que pensó que era lindo. Marina se negó a admitir que él tenía razón.

-Jugando al cohete Blaster –declaró-. ¿Lo ven?

-¡No! -gritaran ambos al unísono.

Demasiado tarde. Luke caminó y pisó fuerte la última caja de jugo. El líquido explotó y salió como manguera empapando todo a la vista. Incluyéndolos.

Clef lo cargó en sus brazos.

-Eres un gran problema -le advirtió Clef-. Espera hasta que tu madre llegue a casa y le diga lo que hiciste.

Marina sofocó una tonta risita por la ridiculez de toda la situación. Su falso marido la miró con asombro.

-¿Crees que esto es divertido? Se mordió el labio.

-Bueno, algo así. Quiero decir, es tan malo que me siento como si estuviera en

Punk'd

-¿Puedes limpiar esto mientras le doy un baño de Luke? Ella echó un vistazo al desastre.

-Pero tengo al bebé. Está tranquilo y no le voy a quitar el dedo hasta que se duerma.

Él parecía atrapado entre los dos escenarios, sin saber que era peor.

-¡Dios! Está bien. Ven a ayudarme con el baño entonces.

Ella caminó tras él y Clef le echó una ojeada a los otros dos.

-Lo siguiente: hora de dormir para todos _¿Capisce?_

-Sí tío Clef -declaró Robert solemnemente.

Marina lo miró con sospecha. De alguna manera esos ojos color chocolate parecían divertidos, como si tuviera un plan maestro en mente. Ella no le hizo caso a su loco instinto y se sentó en el asiento del inodoro mientras Clef dejaba caer Lucas en el baño.

-Así que, ¿dices que tus sobrinos hacen esto cada noche por diversión? Echó las burbujas en la tina y negó con la cabeza.

-Algo me dice que están más organizados que nosotros. Pero sí, estoy seguro de que esto es lo que hacen la mayoría de las noches.

Ella meció a Thomas y trató de no parecer curiosa.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Es esto lo que quieres también? Pareció pensar la pregunta. Luego asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí.

-¿En serio? ¿Todo este glamour? -ella levantó una ceja-. ¿Te das cuenta que no habrá ninguna cena sofisticada o trabajar hasta tarde para cerrar un trato o volar a alguna isla tropical en un momento dado? ¿Voluntariamente renunciarías a tu libertad?

Por un breve instante, un atisbo de ternura pasó por su rostro mientras miraba al chico desnudo en la bañera. Alborotó el cabello de su sobrino y la miró directo a los ojos.

-Sí.

Su respuesta la sacudió y la hizo querer esto. Imaginar a un hombre que quisiera volver a casa ¿con este caos? ¿Que voluntariamente eligiera ser parte de ese lío y disfrutara con cada pedazo loco?

-¡Hola tío Clef!

Los dos se volvieron hacia el sonido. Un niño fantasma de cuatro años de edad estaba en la puerta con una sonrisa. Marina parpadeó y miró fijamente con más atención. Las únicas características aún visibles eran sus ojos, un toque de dorado cabello castaño y un destello de labios rojos. El niño parecía un demente bromista.

¿Y por qué estaba desnudo?

Se preparó para la explosión, pero Clef se mantuvo en calma.

-¿Qué hiciste, Robert?

-¡Encontré la botella en el bolso de tía Marina! -declaró con orgullo-. ¡Loción!- Marina cerró los ojos.

Clef la cubrió con una mirada asesina.

-Hm. Pensé que te había dicho que pusieras tu bolso en la parte superior de la nevera para que no fuera una tentación.

-¡La escondí detrás del sofá porque no tenía tiempo! -resopló Marina-. Tan pronto crucé la puerta, Lizzie y Brian salieron disparados como si tuvieran los anos en llamas. Ahora sé por qué. ¿Por qué quisieron otro después de Robert?

-!ano! ¡La tía Marina dijo "ano"! -el bromista loco rio tontamente cacareando-. Ano significa culo. Culo, culo, ano, ano. -la canción continuó y Marina se estremeció.

-Usa la palabra otra vez y te lavaré la boca con jabón -dijo Clef-. Ahora, entra al baño.

-Eemm. ¿Clef?

-¿Qué?

-Vas a tener algunos problemas. La loción es resistente al agua. No se sale durante horas.

Clef cargó a su segundo sobrino y lo colocó en la bañera. Apoyó las manos en las caderas como si anticipara un negocio enorme. Maldita sea, ¿por qué se veía tan adorable despeinado, húmedo y con olor a jugo de manzana?

-Bien. Aquí vamos. -Se frotó las manos, se arrodilló junto a la bañera y cogió la toalla-. ¿Puedes echarle un ojo a Ryan?

Marina pasó el bebé a la otra cadera. Su dedo liberado estaba empapado. Thomas le devolvió la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa llena de saliva y su corazón se transformó. La confiada inocencia en su mirada la hizo querer ser digna. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-Ryan, ¿dónde estás? -dijo entrando en el dormitorio del niño.

-¡Aquí! -Él se arrastró fuera del armario con la camiseta de Thomas de the Tank Engine a media barriga y agitó las manos en el aire con un orgullo enorme-. ¡Yo estoy haciendo masa!

Síp. Hizo bien la masa. Marina comenzó a quitar la arcilla roja y verde que le enyesaba el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Thomas gritaba de placer y metió ambas manos en el pelo de Marina. La risa burbujeaba en el interior de Marina y amenazaba con salir, pero no estaba segura si era la risa tonta del Guasón o una manera de hacer frente a la locura.

-La hiciste en grande amigo. Sígueme. Hora de baño.

-¡Baño!

Salió corriendo de la habitación y entró en el cuarto de baño, así que lo siguió. Con un clic decisivo cerró la puerta detrás de ella y atrapó a todo el mundo en la minúscula habitación. Se elevaba el vapor y empañaba a los espejos.

-Se les dio bien el Play-Doh, ¿eh?

-Síp –asintió-. En mi defensa, pensé que esa cosa era amiga de los niños. Vive y aprende. Si estamos todos juntos aquí no puede suceder nada más. -Le lanzó una mirada de preocupación-. ¿Cierto?

-Cierto. ¡Comienza la acción! -Con movimientos eficientes, desnudó a Ryan y lo colocó en la bañera con sus hermanos-. Creo que necesito un poco de ayuda aquí. Ya lo limpié con el paño dos veces y solo conseguí eliminar la mitad de la loción. ¿Puedes tú restregar a Ryan?

-¿Y el bebé? -Thomas se acercó y metió un mechón de su pelo en la boca y emitió extasiados sonidos de succión-. Ay, eso duele -gimió ella tratando de soltarse-.¿Puedo ponerlo en el suelo?

-Sí. Asegúrate de que no hay nada que pueda alcanzar en primer lugar.

Ella hizo una buena exploración y se aseguró de que no había más que un piso sucio salpicado de burbujas. Jaló dos toallas del toallero y las extendió en el piso y colocó a Thomas en el centro. Sus puños apretaron el pelo otra vez y aulló, negándose a dejarla ir.

-Auch auch ¡Clef ayúdame! -Manos firmes desenmarañaron con cuidado los puños del bebé desde su dolorido cuero cabelludo y el labio inferior de Thomas tembló. Un aullido resonó en el pequeño espacio y sus nervios gritaron en agonía. No le extrañaba que dijeran que el llanto de un bebé podía hacer que una persona enloqueciera. Haría cualquier cosa para callarlo-. Oh Dios, está llorando otra vez. Dame el patito de goma, allí.

Rápidamente Clef le entregó el blando juguete y ella se lo pegó en las manos al bebé, este se lo metió en la boca, chupando como loco.

-Impresionante movimiento -comentó Clef.

Ella sonrió con orgullo, se arrastró hasta la bañera y cogió una toalla. Trabajaron en un silencio eficiente hasta que Marina vio la hermosa piel oliva asomar por debajo de la arcilla y el agua se volvió blanca. Los chicos charlaban sin parar, alternando entre el italiano y el inglés en una melodía musical relajante para los oídos.

-Tío Clef, ¿cuál es el mejor superhéroe? Yo creo que es Superman. Clef arrugó el ceño mientras fingía pensar mucho.

-Superman es bastante impresionante, ya que puede volar y doblar el acero. Pero prefiero Batman.

Luke se quedó sin aliento.

-¡A mí también! Batman golpea a los malos.

-Pero no puede volar -señaló Robert.

-Sí puede -dijo Clef-. Usa su equipo para volar como murciélago. Y tiene aparatos y el mejor coche del mundo.

Robert lo consideró, mientras que su hermano prácticamente rezumaba adoración.

-Supongo que sí. Tía Marina, ¿cuál prefieres?

Ella se inclinó hacia Clef con una mirada traviesa.

-Thor.

-¿Por qué?

-Me gusta su pelo largo y rubio. Y amo el martillo.- Clef se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

-No tienes remedio. Eres chica.

-Sí. Es como las chicas -imitó Robert.

-No parezco una niña en este momento -murmuró. Su hermosa blusa campesina estaba pegada a la piel por el sudor y el vapor y usaba el codo para apartarse algunos hilos de pelo pegados. Por supuesto sabía que el maquillaje se le había escurrido por toda la cara desde hacía un buen rato. No era extraño que las madres nunca quisieran sexo. ¿Quién iba a desear un orgasmo cuando el sueño de una buena noche era aún mejor?-Estoy hecha un desastre.

Estaba a punto de reírse de su propio comentario pero su mirada se quedó enganchada en la de él.

Ojos electrizantes profundizaban en ella. La desnudaron rompiendo todas las barreras. Zumbaba la energía entre ellos, bastante ridículo en este ámbito doméstico, pero real y brillante. Quemando. Sus terminaciones nerviosas se estremecieron con esta conciencia cuando le devolvió la mirada, incapaz de romper la conexión.

-Creo que te ves hermosa -dijo suavemente.

Todo dentro de ella se sacudió con fuerza, se derritió. Y se rindió. Levantó la mano para coger la suya, para pedirle perdón por su comportamiento horrible, para decirle todos sus secretos pasados y la emoción que encerraba dentro de ella.

De repente, Robert bajó la mano hasta su entrepierna y agarró su pene. Luke también se lo cogió y se rió señalándolo, su hermano comenzó a mecerse hacia atrás y adelante, como si fuera un juego de ping-pong.

-¡Pis-pis! ¡Los niños tienen pis-pis, y las niñas tienen Vaselines! -Robert se detuvo y dio un largo suspiro, buscando paciencia.

-Vaginas, Luke. Vaginas.

La magia del momento se nubló y desapareció. Ambos miraron a los dos niños y Marina intentó controlar el rubor. Tal vez era el Destino interviniendo o la Madre Tierra. Quienquiera que fuese, se agarró a la distracción.

-Sí, bueno, no vamos a tocar nuestras partes íntimas. Aquí están las toallas para secarse.

Se negó a avergonzarse por un par de niños pequeños. Por el amor de Dios, ella había manejado al crecido equipo masculino en el set todo el tiempo, sin un tropiezo.

Ellos no le hicieran caso.

-¿Por qué las niñas no tienen pis-pis tía Marina? -le preguntó Luke.

Miró a Clef en busca de ayuda, pero una sonrisa de mal culo curvó sus labios. Ella se negó a dar marcha atrás ante el obvio desafío. Podía hablar honestamente con los niños. No había problema.

-Dios los hizo diferentes. Y tienes razón, Robert, las chicas tienen lo que llamamos vaginas. -Ella disparó a Clef una sonrisa satisfecha. Toma esto.

-¡Pero sin un pipí, las niñas no tienen nada que tocar! ¿Qué haces tú?

El silencio descendió. Clef aplastó el puño contra la boca, en un intento de sofocar la risa.

Ah, demonios. Ella se dio por vencida y agitó la maldita bandera blanca.

-Pregúntale a tu tío.

Con su último gramo de dignidad tomó al bebé y salió. Asno.

Horas más tarde, se sentó en el suelo junto a la cama de los chicos y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. Los suaves ronquidos de los pequeños flotaban en el aire tranquilo. Se negaron a irse a la cama a menos que alguien estuviera junto a ellos, así que Clef huyó apresuradamente y ella estaba más que feliz de retrasar cualquier tiempo a solas entre los dos. Sus dedos aún sostenían la pequeña mano de Robert, relajada y cálida dentro de la de ella. Marina se sentó en la alfombra y retrocedió lejos, recordando.

Había tenido pesadillas cuando era pequeña. El monstruo con sangre en los dientes y ojos salvajes que surgía de su armario para comerla. Una vez, ella había salido corriendo de la habitación para buscar a sus padres pero ellos no estaban en la cama. Así que fue hacia abajo pero se detuvo en medio de la escalera.

Su padre estaba con otra mujer en el sofá. La mujer se reía tontamente y gemía por lo bajo, Marina vio la ropa en el suelo. Trató de no hacer ruido pero estaba tan asustada que llamó a su padre.

Recordó la mirada que él le dirigió. Distante. Molesto. Completamente indiferente.

-De vuelta a la cama, Marina. -Ella tragó saliva con terror.

-Pero papá, hay un monstruo en mi armario y me va agarrar.

La mujer que no conocía se echó a reír y su padre se vio aún más molesto.

-Estoy ocupado y estás actuando como una bebé. Vete arriba, ahora, o te azotaré.

-Pero…

-¡Ahora!

Se apresuró a subir a su enorme habitación llena de juguetes y animales de peluche, pero vacía. Se metió debajo de la cama con su perrito de peluche y esperó a que el monstruo fuera a buscarla. Durante toda la noche, mientras sollozaba en silencio sobre la alfombra, se preguntaba por qué nadie la quería. Se preguntaba si alguien podría amarla.

Marina apretó la mano pequeña. Un agotamiento doloroso se apoderó de ella. Apoyó la cabeza contra el colchón y aspiró el dulce olor de Robert, cerrando los ojos por un momento. Solo un momento.

¿Dónde estaba Marina?

Clef esperó, pero el silencio llenaba la casa. Se imaginó que volvería en unos minutos, pero el tiempo pasó y no escucho voces. Ahogó un gemido y se levantó del sofá. _Porca Vacca_. ¿Y si los muchachos le habían hecho algo horrible, como una trampa disimulada y estaba metida ahí, incapaz de gritar? Se acordó de la historia de Peter Pan y los Niños Perdidos, contuvo una sonrisa por la ridiculez de la noche.

Marina confirmó su creencia de que no sería una típica madre. Supuso que estaba aliviado. Después de todo, manejó la mayor parte de las escenas con inquietud y un leve terror, aunque sus sobrinos eran conocidos por la mayoría de las niñeras en un radio de hasta una hora de distancia de la ciudad.

Su temperamento reaccionaba ante las bromas rápidas y constantes de Marina, pero se las arregló para encantar a cuatro muchachos que por lo general preferían que los extranjeros permanecieran fuera de su círculo. Raro, habían acudido a ella casi como si reconocieran la dulzura de su alma, completamente oculta por su comportamiento. Incluso el bebé le chupaba como un loco los nudillos y gritó cuando Clef trató de apartarlo.

Pero Marina Riwsaky era totalmente inadecuada para su estilo de vida y su corazón. Rechazaba cualquier tipo de intimidad entre ellos. Tenía que atravesar esta maraña de emociones y dejarla ir.

Se detuvo en la puerta y se quedó mirando.

Estaba dormida. Su cabeza descansaba cerca de Robert, su respiración profunda y regular, con las manos entrelazadas en la parte superior de la manta. El silencio caía sobre el pacífico ambiente y, por primera vez, Clef devoró ávido las características de su esposa falsa, vulnerable bajo la penumbra que la lámpara de noche arrojaba sobre ella.

¿Qué estaba haciéndole a su familia?

¿Qué le estaba haciendo a él?

Extrañas sensaciones burbujearon y lo sorprendieron sin piedad. No necesitaba esto. Llevaba cuarenta y ocho horas en su compañía y todo parecía diferente. Nunca antes deseó saber más de una mujer, por lo general estaban más que dispuestas a caer de rodillas, emocionadas por su dinero y su aspecto y naturaleza fácil. No es que fuera arrogante, pero las cosas siempre fueron un poco demasiado fáciles. Especialmente en el departamento femenino.

Hasta Marina.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras ella roncaba suavemente. La pobre mujer estaba agotada. Había dormido poco y corrido demasiado. Echó un vistazo a su reloj y tomó nota de que sus primos llegarían a casa en una hora. No quedaba mucho tiempo, pero no quería dejarla en el suelo con las piernas dobladas como un pretzel.

Le soltó la mano de la de su sobrino y la levantó con facilidad. Ella murmuró en señal de protesta y luego se acurrucó en sus brazos. Clef reprimió una maldición y juró que mantendría las manos quietas. Se sentó en el sofá con ella en brazos y estiró las piernas sobre la mesa, apoyándolas sobre un cojín.

Marina soltó un gruñido y sumergió la cara en el hueco de su cuello. Se puso rígido.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda y relajada, como si le gustara su olor y luego abrió la boca y le pasó la lengua por un lado de la mandíbula como si muriera por probarlo.

Maldijo y luchó contra la necesidad de reclamar sus labios y profundizar. Las manos de ella le recorrieron los hombros, se hundieron en su cabello y le instaron a avanzar hacia sus labios.

Diablos, no.

-Marina.

Abrió los ojos somnolientos. Su mirada aún le recordaba a un gato. Penetrante. Misteriosa. Llena de fuerza.

-Despierta, _cara_. Te quedaste dormida.

-Estoy muy cansada.

-Lo sé cariño. ¿Por qué no cierras los ojos y duermes un poco antes de que mis primos lleguen a casa?

Esperó a que volviera a caer en el sueño, pero nunca cerró los ojos, sólo lo miró con una tristeza desgarradora que destrozaba su corazón. Por desgracia, otra revelación lo golpeó con el martillo de Thor.

Ella tenía mucho para dar, pero nadie a quién dárselo. Enterraba todas esas emociones caóticas en lo profundo, en un lugar secreto, oculto. Y fingía que estaba bien.

Como si presintiera su deseo por más, las palabras salieron vacilantes de su lengua.

-Estoy tan cansada de estar sola. Cansada de que nadie me quiera.

Sus palabras lo golpearon como una explosión. ¿Estaba medio dormida y no tenía idea de lo que había dicho? Y si era así, ¿se despreciaría a la fría luz del día por revelar sus secretos?

Diablos, ya no le importaba. Necesitaba más y las oportunidades eran pocas. Le acarició el pelo suavemente y ella se suavizó bajo la caricia.

-¿Por qué dices eso, cara?

Se hizo el silencio. Su rostro cambió y él sabía que ella estaba completamente despierta. Se preparó para su retiro glacial con las excusas de siempre.

-Porque es la verdad. Mis padres no me quieren. Traté con todas mis fuerzas, pero no me quieren. Un día pensé que estaba enamorada. Él me dijo que yo era especial. -Un dolor crudo hizo estragos en su cara para luego suavizarse-, pero me mintió. Así que me prometí que nunca me lastimarían de nuevo. Me prometí que nunca sería rechazada de nuevo.

Se detuvo con un silencio estremecedor y luego bajó la voz a un susurro.

-Y nadie más lo ha hecho. Estoy sola.

Clef apretó su abrazo. Su cuerpo tendido sobre su pecho. El labio inferior de Marina había temblado y se suavizó con la verdad que salió de sus labios. En ese momento, una pared se derrumbó entre ellos, una visión interna de lo que la hizo elegir ese camino cristalizó en su mente.

La necesidad de alejarla del dolor era una prioridad, mientras, le tomó la cara entre las manos y bajó su boca a la de ella.

-Ahora no estás sola –murmuró-, estás conmigo.

La besó. Fue diferente de la pasión cruda, carnal, de su encuentro anterior, el beso le cortó el alma hasta la médula. Su sabor era pura dulzura, los labios de Marina se abrieron bajo los suyos y su lengua le pedía humildemente, produciéndole sacudidas como si estuviera en medio de una tormenta. Gimió y profundizó el beso, ahogándose en la suavidad de los pétalos ocultos bajo las espinas. Ella se arqueó hacia arriba y lo dejo entrar. La devoraba, reclamando cada espacio, cada lugar escondido en su boca, luego bajó hacia el cuello para chupar y morder, haciéndola estremecerse, retorcerse, aferrada a él.

Clef cambió su posición y la empujó hacia abajo, paralela a él. Cadera con cadera, pierna con pierna, su erección la presionaba entre los muslos. Ella jaló su camiseta fuera de los jeans y metió las manos por debajo de la tela haciendo que Clef murmurara algunas palabras a medio camino entre la maldición y una oración. Sintió sus manos cálidas acariciando los músculos de su pecho, la pequeña mordedura de las uñas en la espalda, la forma en que ella acomodó las piernas para acunarlo más íntimamente. Loco por la necesidad de quitarle la ropa y tomarla en el sofá de su primo, respiró profundo, en un esfuerzo para calmar sus nervios.

-Tenemos que controlarnos _cara_ o te voy a tomar aquí mismo.

Se preparó para el frío una vez que ella volviera en sí, pero lo único que hizo fue colgarse de la parte posterior de su cabeza y obligarlo a bajar sus labios para besarlo. Entre besos profundos y hambrientos, el murmullo pasó a través de sus oídos.

-Te deseo Clef.

El sonido de su nombre lo apretó como tenaza caliente y su erección creció todavía más. Deslizó las manos por debajo de la curva de sus nalgas y la subió, directamente sobre su erección. Se quedó sin aliento mientras la mecía contra él con movimientos burlones, pero mientras estaba concentrado, el fuerte chasquido de sus vaqueros resonó en el aire.

-Cariño, creo que necesitamos… ¡Dios!

Dedos calientes se zambulleron debajo de su cintura y agarraron su erección. Fuegos artificiales explotaron en su visión, y nunca se sintió tan feliz de no usar ropa interior. Ella le apretó suavemente y luego empezó a tirar hacia abajo los jeans para conseguir más espacio y…

La puerta se abrió.

El sonido de una risa cortó la escena como en las malas comedias. Ambos saltaron como adolescentes traviesos, alejando manos, dedos y ajustando la ropa mientras sus primos se hallaban en la puerta. Una mirada a las mejillas rosadas de Lizzie hizo que Clef apostara a que habían tenido un encuentro en el coche. Después de todo, si cuatro niños eran un indicio de su forma de vida, ellos seguramente se habían saltado la película para irse directo a tontear por ahí.

Clef se sentó y tiró de Marina hacia él. La sonrisa de Brian se ensanchó.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? -se cruzó de brazos y chasqueó la lengua-. Mis cuatro hijos inocentes están durmiendo en el pasillo y ustedes se están comportando como en película porno.

Clef lo llamó una mala palabra, que solo hizo que Brian riera más. Una mirada al rostro de Marina hizo que su primo frunciera el ceño.

-Estoy bromeando Marina.

Con el labio atrapado entre los dientes, su _tigrotta_ había perdido su gruñido. Se puso de pie y se balanceaba de un pie al otro pareciendo avergonzada, incómoda y vulnerable. Clef la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia él, pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

-Lo siento Brian, los dos estamos agotados. Los chicos están bien. Destrozaron la casa y no la limpié.

-Maldito.

-Igualmente.

Dijeron adiós, Lizzie y Brian le dieron besos y abrazos a Marina y Clef la metió rápidamente en el coche.

Ella apoyó la cabeza contra el asiento y miró hacia la noche sin hablar. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía completamente incómodo con una mujer, sin saber lo que pensaba y queriendo confortarla. No, era un mentiroso. Quería hacer el amor con ella. Luego la consolaría.

-Lo siento.

Clef sacudió la cabeza y se preguntó si habría oído mal la suave voz.

-¿De qué hablas?

Ella dio un suspiro.

-De lo que sucedió antes. En el cuarto de baño de la casa de tu mamá. Fui una perra.

Genial. Una mujer que admitía su error. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente quedarse en su personaje y dejar de sorprenderlo?

-Aceptado -hizo una pausa-. ¿Podrías explicarme por qué? Ella se puso rígida, pero no evitó la pregunta.

-Estoy loca.- Él se echó a reír.

-¿Quién no lo está? Me moví muy rápido. Estos últimos días han sido abrumadores. Te sorprendí.

-Oh, por favor -soltó un bufido-. Había planeado seducirte, por lo que no me sorprendiste. No creas que soy una persona tímida, inocente y vacilante que puedes manipular con tu encanto.

Él sonrió. Esta era la Marina de siempre con la estaba acostumbrado a pelear y lo disfrutaba.

-Si es así, espero que te recuperes rápido. No creo que pueda soportar otra noche con esta erección.

Ese comentario le valió una mueca de desprecio.

-Tal vez si dejaras de conducir como un anciano, podríamos llegar a casa antes de que la pierdas.

Él no respondió. Solo pisó el acelerador.

Se colaron en el interior de la casa y cerraron la puerta. Marina se quitó los zapatos e hizo un gesto hacia el baño.

-Tú primero. Tengo que tomar algo de mi maleta.

Clef se apresuró con lo mínimo necesario, decidió quitarse la camisa pero se dejó los jeans. Descalzo, salió del cuarto de baño, el corazón le latía como si su primera vez lo estuviera esperando y no supiera si iba a ser capaz de durar.

Cuando por fin la vio, se dio cuenta de que estaba condenado. Era el cielo y el infierno juntos y saludó al diablo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se había parado bajo una de las lámparas antiguas que iluminaban con suavidad. La tenue luz resaltaba la turgencia de sus pechos encerrados en fino encaje negro. El pelo sedoso brillaba y le rozaba los hombros. Se vislumbraba la curva completa de la cadera y la extensión de las piernas desnudas donde la tela terminaba encima de la rodilla.

A medida que avanzaba, se dio cuenta de que era algo más que su cuerpo lo que lo hipnotizaba. Por segunda vez esta noche, un destello de vulnerabilidad brillaba en sus ojos azules de gato. Sus pies se movieron apenas un centímetro, como si todavía no estuviera segura, pero decidió que ya había esperado demasiado tiempo para reclamarla.

La agarró por los hombros mientras cerraba el espacio entre ellos. Las puntas de sus pezones rozaban su pecho desnudo y ella dejó escapar un suspiro diminuto. Satisfecho, la miró en silencio, observando cada centímetro de ese cuerpo que estaba a punto de pertenecerle. Su cachorra estaba indecisa.

-Um, Clef tal vez deberíamos…

-No cara -sonrió y alzó su barbilla-. Ya es hora.

Marina se preguntó si todas esas novelas románticas BDSM habían debilitado su mente. En lugar de hacerse cargo con su experiencia sexual normal, solo era capaz de mirar, con las rodillas temblorosas, cómo el hombre que tenía delante le decía exactamente lo que iba a suceder.

Dios, amó cada momento.

El calor de su cuerpo crecía y la atormentaba mientras bajaba la cabeza. Un grito ahogado escapó de su garganta y lo dejo escapar sin preocuparse. Necesita su boca, sus manos y su cuerpo para ahuyentar los demonios de duda y la vulnerabilidad que la desgarraban. Los mismos fantasmas que esperaban en su armario a altas horas de la noche para burlarse de ella sin disolverse en humo. Clef Conté finalmente la besó.

Sin tabúes.

La hora de los besos y la lenta seducción había terminado. Marina estaba totalmente sobrepasada por el asalto que empujó y estimuló cada resquicio de su boca, hasta que se abrió totalmente y se dejó ir. El sabor a café con menta y el hambre cruda inundó sus sentidos y deslizó los brazos alrededor de sus hombros para colgarse de ellos. Él se inclinó hacia ella y la devoró, prometiéndole el cielo y el infierno, mientras las emociones golpeaba su cuerpo en oleadas. Sin control, el beso era pura supervivencia y se deleitaba con cada golpe de su lengua, cada mordisco de sus dientes, hasta que la excitación empujó su erección entre sus muslos.

Arrancó los labios de los de ella y respiró con fuerza. Una lujuria salvaje brillaba de sus ojos cuando la mirada recorrió su cuerpo medio desnudo. Un estremecimiento lo atravesó por la necesidad, le temblaban las manos mientras trazaba una línea en el valle de sus pechos y alrededor de las copas. Sus pezones se levantaron demandando. El pulgar pellizcó uno, luego el otro, las rodillas de Marina se debilitaron mientras una descarga de caliente necesidad la golpeó directamente en el clítoris.

Dio medio paso atrás, estudiando cada centímetro de ella. Y con una sonrisa lobuna, la empujó sobre la cama.

Marina no tuvo tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos mientras se despojó de sus pantalones vaqueros en un tiempo récord. El poder absoluto y la tremenda longitud de su erección le robó el aliento. Alargó la mano para tocarlo, pero se movía demasiado rápido. Los dedos de Clef ya estaban sobre las frágiles tiras de su camisón tirando de la tela hacia abajo sobre sus pechos, sus muslos, sus pantorrillas, sus pies.

Lanzó lejos el camisón y poco a poco le separo las piernas.

Marina gimió mientras cedía a sus demandas. La impotencia bajo esa mirada hambrienta le causó una oleada de pánico, despertó un aleteo en su estómago. Levantó las manos para apartarlo, pero como si él intuyera su malestar repentino, alzó la cabeza para mirarla.

-Eres tan hermosa -murmuró. Sus dedos suavemente separaron sus pliegues hinchados y se sumergieron en su canal húmedo, empujando lentamente-. Dios, si no te pruebo me voy a morir.

-Clef…

-Sí Marina, muéstrame tu placer. Muéstrame como disfrutas lo que te hago.

Su boca se sumergió. Su lengua caliente rodeó su clítoris hinchado, mientras un dedo se unió a los otros y se hundió profundamente. Ella se arqueó hacia arriba y gritó. La sensación abrumadora de su embestida combinada con su lengua juguetona alrededor de su brote, la llevaron lentamente hacia el límite. Sus dedos se agarraron a la manta en un esfuerzo por mantenerse en tierra pero Clef nunca aflojó, girando y chupando con una presión suave y constante que le calentaba la sangre y la llevó más y más rápido hacia el orgasmo.

-Me voy a... oh Dios, no puedo…

-Vamos Marina, córrete para mí. -Con un empuje final mordisqueó suavemente el clítoris y ella voló más allá del límite. Gritó y se convulsionó, sus caderas arqueándose más. Empujando una y otra vez llegó a lo más profundo y alargó su clímax hasta que cada músculo se estremeció de dolor y éxtasis.

Clef presionó besos en sus muslos, luego se deslizó hacia abajo y volvió con un condón. Tiró el paquete al lado y cubrió el cuerpo de ella con el suyo. Marina gimió ante la sensación de su piel caliente sobre la de ella, cada músculo apretado contra sus curvas, su dura longitud palpitante.

Probó la esencia de su propio almizcle mientras la besaba larga y profundamente. Impotente por la intensidad de su orgasmo, lo dejó tomar todo, conduciéndola de nuevo en una lenta espiral de lujuria. Jugaba con sus pezones, los tenía entre los dedos, el placer la llevó a la locura y quiso entregarse por completo dándole lo que él pedía.

-Tómame Clef -rogó. Sus caderas se alzaban en demanda, enganchó un tobillo alrededor de su pierna tratando de pegarlo a ella-. Por favor.

Se rio, suave y perverso. Sus dientes rozando el pezón provocaban escalofríos.

-Lo pides tan tierno, _cara_. No puedo esperar para sumergirme dentro de ti.

Cogió el condón y se lo puso, luego hizo una pausa en su entrada. La humedad goteaba por los muslos y le daba la bienvenida. Se burló de ella un poco, penetrando unos centímetros y luego unos pocos más, hasta que Marina volvió la cabeza de un lado al otro y sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda de Clef, castigándolo.

-Más –exigió-. Maldición, mételo entero.

Le sostuvo la cabeza inmóvil, con los ojos perforando los suyos y la promesa de tomar y saquear todo lo que tuviera para dar. Luego se sumergió profundamente.

Marina se quedó sin aliento cuando la llenó hasta la empuñadura, poseyendo con su enorme tamaño, no solo su cuerpo, sino su mente y su alma también. El pánico la golpeó, la fuerza de la invasión completa de un hombre que sería capaz de tirar todas las barreras de su fachada y desenterrar la verdad.

-¡No! -jadeó, los latidos salvajes de su corazón estrangulando su aliento-, no puedo, no puedo.

-Silencio _mia amore_. Relájate. Déjame entrar.

Su cuerpo se relajó y la sensación de plenitud causó una fuerte oleada de calor. Clef gimió, obviamente luchando por el control y Marina jadeó, su cuerpo contra el colchón, sin salida. El sentirse indefensa la sobrepasaba. Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos.

-No puedo.

Clef le dio un beso en la frente, con todos los músculos en tensión.

-Así nena, yo sé lo que necesitas -con un movimiento rápido, rodó hasta que la tuvo a horcajadas sobre él. La libertad y el control repentino golpearon a través de ella. Se relajó y se arqueó, arrancando un gemido de sus labios.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí -una alegre sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Maldijo, con las manos ahuecando el pecho de Marina.

-No voy a durar. Cabálgame, _cara_. Cabálgame duro.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás moviéndose arriba y abajo sobre el pene, deleitándose en su respuesta cruda, desnuda y en su propia capacidad para hacer que este hombre la anhelara con tal fuerza. Lamió y succionó profundamente y el marcarle la piel rápidamente la llevó de vuelta a la locura. El pelo le caía por la espalda y los dedos de Clef trabajaban sus pezones llevándola hasta el límite, sintiéndose libre y hermosa encima de él.

-Ahora _mia amore_. Ahora.

Con una zambullida final, Marina se hizo añicos. Gritó su nombre y oyó su grito ronco seguir al de ella. El mundo a su alrededor se rompió en trozos irregulares y disfruto del placer hasta el final. Cuando se derrumbó encima de él y sus brazos la rodearon, una palabra resonó una y otra vez en su mente, su corazón, su alma.

Casa.

Luego cerró los ojos y se durmió.


	21. Chapter 21 Revelaciones y Reconocimiento

20\. Revelaciones y Reconocimientos

Marina sorbió el vapor y el sabor del té, se acercó y miró a la magnífica vista frente a ella. La luz del sol caía sobre las verdes colinas, resaltando la vasta y extensa nieve sobre las puntas de las poderosas montañas. La inclinación de los techos terracota punteaba el horizonte. La esencia de olivo y limón flotaba en la cálida brisa y ella respiró profundo, tratando desesperadamente de calmar a su apurado corazón.

Anoche, Clef le había hecho el amor.

Trozos de recuerdos pasaron frente a ella. El delicioso calor y la explosión de su orgasmo. La curva gentil de sus labios mientras él sonreía. Las caricias de sus manos contra su piel como si ella fuera frágil y preciosa, no sólo una cita de una noche.

Pero lo era. O al menos, una cita de dos noches. Porque al final de la semana, toda esta farsa terminaría y él se iría. Como todos lo hacían.

¿Cómo había pasado? Ella había confesado libremente sus secretos en la casa del primo de él y no tenía a nadie a quien culpar más que a sí misma. Su gentileza le había dado el valor de abrirse más fácilmente que con cualquier otra demanda caliente que hubiera tenido antes. En un momento juró que estaría en el próximo avión que partiera. Al siguiente, lo retaba a combatir haciendo el amor con la estúpida idea de que sería capaz de sacarlo de su sistema.

Mordisqueó su labio y tomó un sorbo de té caliente. Cuando despertó, él le había dejado una nota de que iría a la ciudad por unas cuantas horas y estaría de regreso para llevarla a la sede de _La Dolce Famiglia_. La decepción de una cama vacía golpeó sus cimientos. Ella siempre luchó contra la necesidad de escapar lo más rápido posible una vez que llegaba el amanecer. Por primera vez, ansió una lucha en la mañana con el hombre con el que hacía el amor. Él constantemente la sorprendía, la retaba y le hacía más difícil moverse. Él era peligroso. No sólo para su cuerpo. También para su corazón.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

Su corazón golpeaba y la sangre corría por sus venas. Un inesperado ataque de pánico hizo que reuniera velocidad y Marina agarró su cámara, desesperada por controlar sus ridículos defectos físicos. Respiró profundo y aclaró su mente. Empezó a tomar foros del paisaje, perfeccionando su enfoque al marco que tenía enfrente de ella, mirando para encontrar algo único e increíble. Su mente se colgó al ruido del obturador y al flash de luz del lente mientras ella se movía a través de la terraza trasera. Todo menos la sensación mareadora de alarma que se burlaba de ella para que perdiera todo el control.

¡Miau!

El maullido del gato causó que brincara y casi cayera sobre su trasero. Vio una bola de pelaje negro mientras la cosa brincaba en el aire y ella se alejó, desesperada, para evitar arañazos.

-¡Maldición -gritó ella, encaminándose hacia la seguridad del concreto y alejándose de los arbustos-. ¡Aléjate de mí!

El gato, o lo que sea que la cosa fuera, la siguió. Brillantes ojos verdes dominaban el rostro negro mientras enormes garras cerraban la distancia entre ellos. Marina brincó a una silla de hierro y lo miró. No le gustaban los gatos. Nunca lo habían hecho. Los perros eran tolerables porque generalmente eran afectuosos y solo vivían para que tú los cuidaras. Los gatos eran diferentes, ellos eran divas que asumían que tu único trabajo en la vida era servirles. Ellos sacaban lo peor de ella

-incluso más que los niños-y no había manera de que se quedara alrededor un momento más. Pero esta criatura era tres veces más grande que lo normal, casi como un perro pequeño. Él tenía el orgullo de una perversa bruja porque la miró como si estuviera a punto de decir un hechizo y la enloquecía.

-Ah, veo que has conocido a Dante.

Marina giró. Clef le sonrió, rasurado, con su cabello alborotado y sexi. Él se veía descansado y fresco, mientras que ella se sentía fuera de lugar y luchaba por obtener compostura.

-¿Con qué lo alimentan? ¿Con niños pequeños?

Él se rio y se arrodilló, tratando de llamar al gato. Dante movió su cola y silbó. Marina se alejó otro paso.

-No le tienes miedo a los gatos, ¿verdad, _cara_? Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo no me gustan. Son demandantes y maliciosos.- Su labio de torció.

-Parece que ustedes irían perfectos juntos.

-Gracioso. ¿Es tuyo? -Clef sacudió la cabeza.

-Nop, es callejero. Visita una ruta regular por comida, pero no deja que nadie se le acerque. Ni siquiera Lucy, quien es una susurradora de animales, se le ha acercado. Dante tiene sus asuntos.

Ella miró al gato. Perfectamente limpio, definitivamente no estaba hambriento, pero parecía que le desagradaba la gente. Un repentino humor la golpeó.

-Así que Dante consigue ser alimentado por la misma gente que desprecia abiertamente. Interesante.

-Sí, supongo que lo es -murmuró él. De repente, ella estaba en sus brazos. Su aliento de menta acarició sus labios e hizo que su estómago cayera-. ¿Dormiste anoche?

-Sí.

-Mentirosa. -Sus ojos brillaron con la promesa y con una indirecta de peligro. Un temblor cruzó su columna-. Pero si tres veces todavía te da suficiente sueño, tendré que hacerlo mejor esta noche.

Oh. Dios.

Ella se aclaró la garganta y se recordó que otra noche con él sería peligrosa. Parpadeó y se alejó, necesitando la distancia. Sus brazos se cerraron a su alrededor.

-Clef...

-Amo escuchar mi nombre en tus labios. -Su boca bajó y tomó la suya, besándola profunda, larga y lentamente. Ella abrió la suya y confió en cada caricia sedosa de su lengua, acercándose. Él la hizo gemir y luego se deslizó para mordisquearle el labio inferior. Él agudo dolor-placer pasó una ráfaga de calor entre sus muslos adoloridos. Él sabía tan bien, que quería devorar cada pulgada y descubrir esos músculos fuertes que estaban debajo de su ropa. Ahogándose en sensaciones, ella se permitió entrar en la mina de calor, fuego y...

-¡Auuuch! -Él la alejó y brincó en una pierna.

Ella miró abajo con horror para ver los dientes de Dante enterrados en los pantalones de Clef. Las diminutas perforaciones dentro de la delgada tela causaron que ella se congelara, asustada de que ser la siguiente merienda. La cara del gato se giró en una mueca desdeñosa y se soltó de Clef. Él silbó bajo y luego se dirigió hacia ella con decisión.

-¡Dante! -Clef dejó salir una ráfaga de italiano y lo instaba a alejarse con un gesto amenazador. El gato lo ignoró y la alcanzó. Ella cerró sus ojos, incapaz de moverse y...

Dante acarició su cuerpo contra su pantorrilla. El bajo zumbido de un motor alcanzó sus oídos. Ella abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que ese ruido era un ronroneo. Él presionó sus rostro fuertemente contra su pierna y sus largos bigotes se movían con placer mientas circulaba, una vez, dos veces y otra vez a su alrededor.

Clef solo miró al gato y luego a ella.

-No puedo creer esto. Él nunca antes ha hecho eso –murmuró-. Y nunca había mordido.

-¿Qué? No es mi culpa... te dije que no me gustaban los gatos. ¡Y no le dije que te mordiera!

-No. Es más que eso. Quizás él ve algo que los demás no.- Marina lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Y tú alimentas a esta cosa para que regrese? -preguntó divertida-. ¿Qué está mal contigo? Él vino hacia ti como si oliera una cena de atún.

La electricidad entre ellos brincaba y quemaba como si un fusible viviente se hubiera convertido en salvaje. Su pulso se aceleró. Sus ojos se oscurecieron con propósito y él la alcanzó.

-¿Marina? ¿Clef? -Ellos brincaron. Su madre se paró en el marco de la puerta, un delantal cubría su vestido, su cabello estaba girado en un moño. Las líneas aristocráticas de su cara brillaban con un poder clásico que había lanzado un negocio exitoso y criado a cuatro niños-. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Le estaba presentando Marina a Dante.- Mamá Conté jadeó.

-¿Por qué está Dante cerca de Marina?

-Sí, parece ser la pregunta del día. -Marina se movió inquieta y dio un paso atrás del gato devorador-de-hombres. Dante miró con disgusto su retirada cobarde-. mama, iremos a la oficina con Anais en un rato. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Te daré una lista de ingredientes que se me están acabando. Marina, necesito ayuda en la cocina. ¿Te me unirías?

Ella dudó. Tanto como le gustaba la madre de Clef, un temor profundo se asentó en su intestino. La mujer era muy aguda y preguntaba demasiado. ¿Qué si ella resbalaba y contaba toda la historia? Clef le hizo un gesto para que fuera, pero ella sacudió su cabeza.

-Um, realmente no me gusta cocinar. Quizá Clef pueda ayudarla.- Su madre estiró un dedo.

-Clef ya sabe cocinar... tu no. Ven conmigo. -Desapareció de nuevo dentro de la casa.

Marina maldijo en voz baja, indignada mientras los hombros de Clef se movían con su risa.

-Odio cocinar –siseó-. Tu madre me asusta. ¿Y si sospecha?

-No lo hará. Sólo sé linda, _cara_. Y no quemes la cocina.

Ella agarró su cámara, le dio una mirada de disgusto y se fue. Un suave maullido sonó detrás de ella y se negó a reconocer el sonido. La ironía de la situación actual voló su cabeza. Ella parecía confrontarse en cada vuelta con todos los temas que se negaba a enfrentar en su casa. Además, se sentía responsable por Lucy y sus actividades actuales y tenía que asegurarse que de no matara cuatro niños pequeños, tenía que lidiar con gatos psicópatas y ahora necesitaba agradarle a su madre para que no envenenara la comida.

Murmurando, puso la cámara en la mesa.

La mamá de Clef ya tenía una variedad de cuencos y tazas medidoras puestas en un mostrador largo y ancho. Brillantes manzanas rojas que harían orgullosa a la reina malvada de Blanca Nieves resplandecían en una fila. Una batidora con círculos tomaba el centro. Varios Contenedores de polvos -los cuales suponía que eran azúcar, harina y bicarbonato- estaban asimismo alineados.

Marina trató de entusiasmarse con la tarea que la esperaba. Dios, quería algo de vino. Pero sólo eran las 9:00 a.m. Quizá podría sustituirlo con café, a los italianos les gustaba su licor.

Ella sonrió con falsa emoción.

-Así que, ¿qué prepararemos hoy?

Mamá Conté deslizó un pedazo de papel hacia ella y apuntó.

-Esta es nuestra receta.

-Oh, pensé que sabía lo suficiente para no necesitar una receta. -Su mamá bufó.

-Lo hago, Marina. Pero tú aprenderás a seguir las instrucciones. Este es uno de nuestros postres de firma en nuestra panadería. Empezaremos con lo fácil. Es llamado _torta di mele_ , un pastel de manzana para desayunar. Irá hermosamente con nuestro café, esta tarde.

Marina revisó la larga lista y se perdió en el paso tres. Una vez había hecho un pastel de chocolate de una caja lista para preparar sólo porque quería intentarlo. Apestó porque no se había dado cuenta de que tenías que revolver por mucho tiempo la mezcla, así que le quedaron grumos de mezcla seca en medio. Su novio de entonces se rio con todas sus fuerzas y ella rompió con él esa noche.

-Yo supervisaré. Aquí están las tazas medidoras. Empieza.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que una mujer mayor le ordenó algo? Nunca. A menos que contara a la madre de Esmeralda y eso sólo era porque pasaba tiempo en su casa cuando era joven. Lentamente, midió cada ingrediente seco y lo metió en un cuenco enorme. Ah, bueno, si iba a ser torturada, debería ser escandalosa.

-Así que Clef dice que lo enseñó a cocinar a una edad temprana. ¿Siempre quiso manejar _La Dolce Famiglia_?

-Clef no quiso tener nada que ver con el negocio por mucho tiempo-respondió la mujer mayor-. Tenía su corazón asentado en ser un corredor de autos de carreras.

La boca de Marina cayó abierta.

-¿Qué?

-Sí. Era muy bueno, aunque mi corazón se detenía cada vez que salía de la pista. Sin importar cuántas veces su papá y yo tratáramos de disuadirlo, él encontraba una manera de regresar a la pista. Para entonces, la panadería estaba saliendo adelante y habíamos abierto una más en Milán. Su papá tenía muchas frases para él sobre su responsabilidad con la familia y el negocio.

-Él nunca me dijo que hacía carreras de autos -murmuró Marina. Las palabras escaparon antes de que las atrapara. Santa Maldición. ¿Por qué no sabría el pasado de su esposo?-. Um, me refiero que nunca dice mucho sobre sus corridas anteriores.

-No estoy sorprendida. Él raramente habla sobre esa parte de su vida con alguien. No, Marina, tú rompes un huevo así. -Un rompimiento limpio partió el huevo y con una mano, expertamente lo dejó caer en el cuenco.

Marina trató de copiarla y la cáscara explotó. Ella hizo una mueca, pero la mamá de Clef tomó un montón de huevos y le dijo que empezara a romperlos. Marina trató de concentrarse en los huevos, pero la imagen de un joven Clef Conté desafiando a sus padres y corriendo autos estaba trabada en su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó?

Su madre suspiró.

-Las cosas eran difíciles. Un amigo de él salió lastimado, lo que nos hizo molestarnos más. En este punto, sabíamos que Presea no quería tener nada que ver con la panadería y nuestro sueño de un negocio familiar empezó a morir. Por supuesto, teníamos otras opciones que podíamos hacer. Mi esposo quería expandirse; yo amaba cocinar y quería permanecer con dos panaderías. ¿Quién sabía lo que debíamos hacer? Dios entró y Clef tomó su decisión.

Marina golpeó el lado del cuenco con un huevo. El huevo cayó dentro sin cáscara, y una extraña satisfacción corrió por ella. Siete debe ser su número de la suerte.

-¿Clef decidió dejar de correr?

Mamá Conté sacudió su cabeza y una expresión de arrepentimiento cruzó su rostro.

-No. Clef salió y decidió correr autos para vivir. -Marina retuvo la respiración.

-No entiendo.

-Se fue e hizo el circuito por un año. Él era joven y talentoso y su sueño era correr en el Grand Prix. Luego mi esposo tuvo un ataque cardiaco.

La imagen la golpeó con fuerza. Ella miró a la madre, como si estuviera al borde de una terrible verdad. Cada músculo se tensó con la urgencia de correr y cubrir sus ojos. Su voz se rompió en una palabra que rompió sus labios.

-Cuéntame.

Mamá Conté asintió, luego limpió sus manos en el delantal.

-Si, deberías saberlo. Cuando el papá de Clef tuvo el ataque cardiaco, Clef vino derechito a casa. Permaneció en el hospital día y noche y se negó a alejarse de su lado. Pienso que todos creíamos que él estaría bien, pero tuvo un segundo ataque fuerte y lo perdimos. Cuando Clef salió de la habitación, nos informó que tenía que renunciar a correr y que se haría cargo del negocio.

Marina permaneció en silencio mientras la mujer mayor reflexionaba sobre el evento con el brillo de demonios en sus ojos.

-Perdí algo en mi hijo ese día, el mismo día en que perdí a mi esposo. Una pieza de descontrol, de libertad ante las restricciones que siempre había brillado tanto. Él se convirtió en el hijo perfecto, el hermano perfecto, el perfecto hombre de negocios. Todo lo que necesitábamos de él. Pero dejó algo de sí mismo detrás.

Su garganta se cerró por la emoción. Marina agarró la cuchara tan fuerte que estuvo sorprendida de que no temblara. No le asombraba que él luciera tan impecable. Había dado sus propios sueños y se había convertido en todo lo que su familia necesitaba. Sin pensar en sí mismo o quejarse. Ninguna vez había dado una pista de que esto no era lo que quería hacer.

Su madre sacudió la cabeza y se reenfocó.

-Así que esta es la historia. Tú debes hacer lo que desees con ella, pero como su esposa, quería que supieras.

Marina trató de hablar pero sólo se las arregló para asentir. Mientras pelaba manzanas, la imagen del hombre que imaginaba que conocía explotó en pequeños pedazos. Su existencia fácil, despreocupada escondía a un hombre fuerte que tomaba decisiones por otros. Por la gente que amaba.

-Dime sobre tus padres, Marina. -La repentina orden cortó su momento ajá-.¿Por qué tu madre no te enseñó a cocinar?-Ella se concentró en pelar.

-Mi madre no es del tipo doméstico. Trabajaba en películas y creía que sus hija estaría mejor si era criada por nanas y cocineros. Ese ser dijo, que nunca quería nada y que disfrutaba una gran variedad de comida en el almuerzo.

Sorprendida con su fría y calmada reacción, la madre de Clef la miró.

Ella bajó cuidadosamente la manzana y la miró fijamente como si estudiara cada tono oculto de su expresión.

-¿Eres cercana con tus padres?

Marina levantó la barbilla y la dejó mirar.

-No. Mi padre se volvió a casar y mi madre prefiere que almorcemos juntas ocasionalmente.

-¿Abuelos? ¿Tíos o tías? ¿Primos?

-Nadie. Sólo yo. En realidad no es gran cosa; tenía todo lo que necesita y la vida fue bastante fácil para mi.

-Tonterías.

La boca de Marina cayó abierta.

-¿Qué?

-Me escuchaste, Marina. No lo tuviste fácil. No tuviste nadie que te guiara, te enseñara, se hiciera cargo de ti. Un hogar no es solo sobre cosas y necesidades que se encuentran. Pero esto no es tu culpa. Tus padres son tontos, por perderse a una mujer tan hermosa y especial. -Ella se burló disgustada-. No importa. Aprendiste la fortaleza y a pararte sola con tus dos pies. Este es el por qué eres buena para mi hijo.

Marina se rió. -Difícilmente. Somos completamente diferentes. -Ella se atragantó con la franca admisión. Maldición, la había regado de nuevo-. Um, me refiero, bueno, que pensamos que no funcionaría, pero entonces nos enamoramos.

-Um, ya veo. -Marina soltó la masa y voló hacia el techo-. ¿Cuándo te casaste, Marina?

Ella excavó profundo y recordó todas las veces que necesitaba mentir y era buena en ello. Por favor, Diablo, no me falles ahora.

-Dos semanas atrás.

-¿Fecha?

Ella tembló pero lo falsificó.

-Um, Martes. Veinte de mayo.

La mujer mayor permaneció en silencio y tranquila.

-Un buen día para una boda, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Amas a mi hijo?

Ella tiró la cuchara y la miró.

-¿Qué?

-¿Amas a mi hijo?

-Bueno, por supuesto, por supuesto, lo amo. No me casaría con alguien a quien no amara. -Ella forzó una risa y rezó para que no sonara falsa. Maldito Clef Conté. Maldito, maldito, maldito…

De repente, unas manos fuertes cerraron las de ella y las apretaron. Marina miró a los ojos de la madre de Clef pasando la superficie y buscando la verdad. Sostuvo su respiración. No quería soltarlo todo cuando sólo quedaban unos cuantos días más. Una docena de respuestas pasaron por su mente para tratar de convencer a la madre de que estaban verdaderamente casados, pero como si una tormenta eléctrica repentina hubiera pasado, el rostro de la madre se aclaró y se suavizó con un conocimiento que Marina no entendía.

-Sí, son perfectos juntos. Tú le regresarás de nuevo su libertad. Antes de que esta visita termine, tú también lo creerás.

Antes de que Marina pudiera responder, la enorme mezcladora había sido acercada. Mamá Conté apuntó.

-Ahora, te enseñaré como se usa esto. Presta atención o podrás perder un dedo.

Marina tragó. El insistente demonio que vivía dentro de ella y siempre le decía que nunca sería suficiente tomó el mando.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Todavía no me gusta cocinar. Y no le cocinaré a Clef deliciosos postres ni le prepararé nada a sus caprichos cuando regresemos a Estados Unidos. -Ella casi deseó que su madre dijera algo cortante y frío-. Trabajo hasta tarde y ordeno para llevar y le diré a él que se consiga su propia cerveza. Nunca seré la esposa perfecta.

El fantasma de una sonrisa se asentó en los labios de mamá Conté.

-Él ha tratado muchas veces de amar a una mujer que pudiera ser la esposa apropiada. O, al menos, lo que él piensa que es ser una esposa apropiada.

A un profundo deseo le salió raíz y creció. Marina tragó pasando la urgencia y trató desesperadamente de ignorar la emoción.

Después de todo, lo peleó antes, muchísimas veces. Como Rocky, ella seguía round tras round, sabiendo que caería si era herida sin medida.

Como si su madre supiera sus pensamientos, le tocó la mejilla con una caricia gentil que le recordó a Clef.

-Y respecto a cocinar, estoy haciendo esto por una razón. Cada mujer debería saber cómo hacer un postre de firma. No de nadie más, sino propio. Ahora, mezcla.

Cuando docenas de manzanas se pelaron y el pastel estuvo a salvo en el horno, Marina agarró su cámara, aliviada de que aún tenía sus diez dedos y se volvió para agradecerle a mamá Conté por la clase. Sus dedos se flexionaron en la cámara ante la imagen antes de que la absorbiera por completo. Temblando, Marina llevó la lente hacia arriba y apretó el disparador. Otra vez. Y otra vez.

Mamá Conté miró por la ventana de la cocina, viendo algo que realmente no estaba allí. Sus manos sostenían el bol contra su pecho, envuelto casi en un abrazo. Su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, su mirada soñadora, absorta en la expresión que uno tiene cuando se queda en el pasado. Mechones de cabello yacían contra su mejilla cremosa, las líneas de su rostro enfatizando su fuerza y su belleza mientras que la luz del sol se filtraba a través de la ventana y la entibiaba. Era una foto de una cierta profundidad emocional, que hizo que el corazón de Marina creciera en su pecho. Era un momento atrapado en el tiempo que desafiaba el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Era puramente humano.

Y por un corto tiempo, en la cocina de mamá Conté, Marina sintió que finalmente pertenecía. Un atisbo de lo que se podría sentir en un verdadero hogar la provocó, pero lo empujó firmemente de vuelta a la caja y cerró la tapa.

Marina se quedó en silencio y salió de la cocina. Dejó a la mujer con sus recuerdos. Y se preguntó por qué de repente quería llorar.

-Absolutamente no!

Clef ahogó un gemido y se enfrentó a sus dos hermanas furiosas desde el otro lado de la sala de conferencias. La irritación hormigueaba en sus terminaciones nerviosas pero alcanzó el control habitual y la autoridad que usaba al tratarse del drama familiar. Los dos publicistas miraron de un lado a otro entre ellos, como si trataran de decidir de qué lado estar.

Con una sonrisa tranquila, centró su atención en el grupo de publicidad.

-¿Qué tan rápido pueden conseguirnos una nueva campaña?

Los hombres compartieron una mirada. Sus ojos brillaban con ansias de dinero.

-Denos una semana. Lo dejará con la boca abierta y hará controversia.

-Muy bien. Discutiré esto con mis hermanas y los volveré a llamar.

-Sí. _Grazie, Signore_ _Conté_.

La puerta se cerró y Clef se enfrentó al pelotón de fusilamiento.

-Siempre recuerdas mantener el conflicto en la familia, Anais. -Amargura tintineó de la voz de Anais.

-Ni siquiera me escuchas. Otra vez. Clef, pasé meses ayudando con esta campaña y creo que estás yendo en la dirección incorrecta.

Agitó su mano a las fotos en la mesa de conferencias de madera de cerezo.

-He visto los informes y los consumidores quieren ventajas. Un anuncio de panadería hogareña sencillo no va a ser suficiente para Nueva York y tenemos que refrescar las cosas en casa. Quiero lanzar un aspecto totalmente nuevo. Contratar a una modelo sexy, tal vez comiendo un pastel y proponer una frase pegadiza resaltando toda la comparación del sexo con la comida.

Anais jadeó.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Estás loco? ¡Este es el negocio de mama y me niego a ver cómo te aprovechas del dinero! -Lanzó el gran portafolio en la mesa con un estruendo-. Estoy a cargo aquí y me gustan nuestros nuevos anuncios. La ganancia es constante y no hay razón para tirar algo que está funcionando.

-Estoy en desacuerdo. -Clef miró fijamente a su hermana, su voz fría como la piedra-. Puedes ser la CEO, Anais, pero aún poseo la mayor parte de esta empresa. Creo que tenemos que tomar un riesgo con la apertura en Nueva York. Necesitaré nuevos anuncios impresos, un anuncio televisivo y carteleras e iremos en esta nueva dirección.

El sentía el peso de la responsabilidad en sus hombros, pero se enderezó y lo llevó como siempre lo hacía. Dios, deseaba no tener que tomar siempre decisiones difíciles.

-Sé que estás enojada con mi elección, pero siento que esto es mejor para la familia. Para _La Dolce Famiglia_.

Había un total de veinte panaderías distribuidas a lo largo de Milán y Bérgamo, todas con una firme operación de jactancia de crear pasteles dulces y creativos, tanto para el peatón habitual como para el catering de una fiesta de primera calidad. La central se ubicaba orgullosamente en el centro de Milán y ocupaba todo el piso superior y finalmente habían agregado su propia fábrica para poder enviar constantemente ingredientes y tener todo el control de la calidad. Dirigir un imperio masivo requería tomar decisiones difíciles, incluso si tenía que sobrepasar los límites de Anais. Aunque su hermana lo impresionaba con sus decisiones, si la nueva campaña fracasaba sería su culpa. Abrió su boca para explicar, pero su hermana lo interrumpió.

-No puedo creer que me faltaras el respeto así. -Anais apretó los puños, sus rasgos normalmente reservados se marcaron con furia. Su voz tembló. Vestía un traje azul marino impecable con zapatillas a juego, su cabello trenzado en un moño prolijo, acercándola a la mujer de negocios perfecta. Por desgracia, las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos-. No voy a hacer más esto. Contrata a alguien de tu confianza, porque está claro que no confías en mí.

Clef se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido por su repentina emoción. Suavizó su voz y dio un paso más cerca.

-Ah, _cara_ , no quise decir…

-¡No! -Saltó de la mesa-. Estoy harta de la forma en que me tratas. Soy lo suficientemente buena para dirigir _La Dolce Famiglia_ cuando no estás aquí, pero tan pronto como das un paso en mi territorio, le faltas el respeto a todo lo que he trabajado tan duro por construir: respeto, admiración mutua, ética de trabajo.

-Estás siendo ridícula. Yo sólo estoy haciendo lo mejor para la empresa.

Anais asintió. -Ya veo. Bien, entonces no creo que me necesites más. Estoy renunciando como CEO. De inmediato. Ve a buscar a alguien para mangonear.

Ah, merda.

Presea saltó delante de Clef y movió su dedo locamente por el aire.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ordenarles a todos?-Exigió-. Tú eres nuestro hermano, no papa.

Su mandíbula se contraía y se relajaba.

-No, quizá si fuera papa, no te hubiera dejado caminar ostentosamente vistiendo a un montón de Barbies y llamarlo carrera. Tal vez si fuera papá, te hubiera hecho tomar tu lugar correspondiente en esta empresa y no darle todo el peso a Anais.

Presea prácticamente gruñó como Dante y se balanceó sobre sus tacones rojos de siete centímetros.

-¡Lo sabía! Siempre supe que nunca respetaste mi carrera. La moda es una industria enorme, Clef y me he distinguido por mí misma en un negocio competitivo. Pero no, sólo porque elegí hacer lo que quería, no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti. No respetas a ninguno de nosotros.

-¡ _Zitto!_ Suficiente de sus rabietas infantiles, de ambas. Hago lo que es mejor para esta familia, siempre.

Presea hizo una mueca y agarró la mano de su hermana.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? Nos ordenas como niñas, te niegas a respetar las decisiones y elecciones que hacemos y pretendes que realmente te importa. Estamos haciendo una vida por nosotras mismas aquí y hemos estado haciéndolo bien sin ti.

Dolor atravesó su pecho y se esforzó por respirar.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme esto? ¿Después de todo lo que he hecho? Presea movió su cabello y llevó a Anais hacia la puerta.

-No te necesitamos más, Clef. Tal vez sea hora de que regreses a Estados Unidos, donde ahora perteneces.

Cerraron la puerta detrás de ellas.

Clef se quedó en un silencio estremecedor mientras los pedazos de su vida explotaban a su alrededor.

Su cabeza palpitaba mientras paseaba por la sala de conferencias vacía, buscando respuestas. El control cuidadoso que había construido para proteger a su familia se deslizó bajo el peso de las fuertes emociones. Anais siempre había sido la racional, sin embargo, el dolor en sus ojos cuando la había desautorizado lo había dañado severamente. ¿Había estado equivocado? ¿Debería haber salido del camino, incluso cuando sabía que la campaña no era la mejor y dejarla fracasar?

La puerta se abrió. Marina asomó su cabeza.

-Bien, estoy aburrida y quiero ir a casa. Visité dos veces la cafetería, pasé el rato con la secretaria de Anais y quedé suficientemente impresionada con tu organización. He cumplido con mi deber de esposa, así que voy a salir.

Forzó un asentimiento, pero ella parpadeó y abrió la puerta de un codazo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada -dijo adiós con su mano-. Te veré en casa.- La mujer lo ignoró y entró a la sala.

-¿Tuviste una pelea con tu hermana?

Debería echarla y mantener los negocios en la familia. Sin embargo, las palabras salieron de su boca.

-Más bien, hermanas. No estuve de acuerdo con la campaña de publicidad de Anais y ellas… ¿Cómo lo llaman los estadounidenses?... estallaron.

-Ah, ya veo. -Parecía inquieta cuando le echó un vistazo a la salida. Esperó a que se fuera, pero ella cambió de un pie a otro, sus manos sosteniendo su cámara, que Clef ahora consideraba como otra extremidad-. ¿Es esa la campaña publicitaria? -preguntó. Caminó hacia la mesa y sus piernas se exhibían en su minifalda y tacones altos. Recuerdos de aquellos miembros envueltos cómodamente alrededor de sus caderas y abiertos a cada empuje lo hizo estremecer.

-Sí. Es anticuado. Les dije que necesitamos un anuncio sexy equiparando comida y sexo. A los estadounidenses les gusta el escándalo. Vende.

-Hm. -Dio vuelta a la foto del anuncio, luego cerró la carpeta-. Bien, te veré en casa.

Maldita sea. Casi se conmovió con sus palabras cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que respetaba su opinión.

-¿Qué piensas?

\- ¿De la campaña?

-Sí. ¿Tengo razón?

Giró sobre sus tacones y lo miró. Su flequillo le tapaba un ojo. Su mirada sexy sólo le hacía luchar duro para concentrarse en el negocio y no en los gemidos bajos que hizo anoche.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

El aliento salió de sus labios. Se enderezó, Contento de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

-Me lo imaginé.

-Pero también odio tu idea. Frunció el ceño.

-¿ _Scusi_?

Lanzó una mano al aire como si lo despidiera y arrugó su nariz.

-Algunos escándalos venden pero no para una panadería familiar. Tu mamá lo odiaría.

La frialdad lo recorrió.-

Ya veo. Bueno, gracias por tu opinión, pero realmente no tienes que ver con esto. Te veré en casa.

Molestia revoleteó en su rostro. Lanzó su bolso sobre la mesa y sacó su cámara. Como de costumbre, su _tigrotta_ avanzó hacia él, se puso de puntitas y llegó a su rostro.

-¿Es eso lo que haces con tus hermanas cuando no estás de acuerdo con sus opiniones? No me extraña que se fueran. Oh, créeme, nunca podré olvidar mi lugar. No quiero estar involucrada en esta Maldición, pero tú sigues metiendo la pata. Por el amor de dios, Conté, despierta. Tratas a tus hermanas con un aire de superioridad que no pueden aguantar. Anais es perfectamente capaz de dirigir el negocio sin ti, sin embargo, en lugar de respetar su lugar, desafías todas sus decisiones.

-Suficiente. -Sus cejas bajaron en un ceño-. No tienes ni idea de cómo se sienten mis hermanas.

Ella rió sin humor.

-¿Estás bromeando? Está más claro que el agua. Ellas te adoran y prácticamente creen que caminas sobre el agua. Sólo quieren algunas felicitaciones de su hermano mayor. Un poco de respeto por lo que han logrado. ¿Sabes que Presea cree que piensas que ella es una hazmerreír? Puede vestir celebridades y ganarse el respeto en su área, pero no significa nada si tú no reconoces su éxito. ¿Y Lucy? Ama pintar, pero tú lo llamas un pequeño hobby lindo, le das una palmadita en su cabeza y la obligas a asistir a la escuela de negocios. Tiene mucho talento y lo persigue, pero quiere tu aprobación. No la estás viendo, ni a la mujer en que se está convirtiendo. Y Anais sigue luchando con la idea que es una impostora y el negocio nunca será verdaderamente de ella. La has hecho dudar de sus instintos.

Un músculo palpitó en su rostro.

-Las respeto y las amo más de lo que crees. Dios, ¡ellas son mi vida! Sacrifiqué todo para que puedan ser felices.

De repente, su rostro se suavizó.

-Lo sé- susurró-. Has hecho todo lo que un padre tendría que hacer. Las ayudaste con dinero, disciplina y buenos consejos. Las mantuviste a salvo. Te aseguraste de que hicieran lo correcto y que no quisieran nada. Pero te olvidaste la parte más importante. Ellas no quieren un padre sustituto. Quieren un hermano mayor que pueda bromear con ellas, apoyarlas y dejarlas brillar. Por su propia cuenta. No es necesario que cuides de ellas nunca más, Clef. -Le tocó la mejilla y la ternura se deslizó a través de las grietas y derecho en su corazón-. Ellas sólo quieren que les digas que las amas. Exactamente de la manera que son.

Sus palabras lo sacudieron y rasgaron sus cómodas anteojeras. Ella sostuvo su cámara.

-Esto es lo que veo para la imagen de _La Dolce Famiglia_ -dijo. La pantalla mostró la foto de su madre, con el bol sujeto en sus brazos y una expresión soñadora en su cocina hogareña-. No se trata de comida y sexo. Se trata de esto. Sus sueños para su familia, su determinación de ser la mejor y la calidad que se esfuerza por lograr cada día. Ese debería ser tu lema y campaña publicitaria.

Se quedó mirando en silencio la pantalla. Cuando levantó la vista, una serie de emociones cruzaron sus facciones.

-Tienes mucha suerte en tenerlas. Cometes un error y ellas te perdonan. Eso es de lo que se trata la familia. -Se detuvo como para pensar en otro evento-. Yo no pertenezco aquí, Clef. Contigo. Con ellas. No puedo seguir con esto.

Se dio la vuelta y huyó, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. Todo en lo que él creyó y trabajó duro para mantener se puso de pie y lo ridiculizó. Su pasado nadaba ante sus ojos y aprisionaba el dolor insoportable del fracaso. El rostro de su madre lo miró fijamente desde la cámara. Se merecía más que esto. Se merecía más de él.

Sacó la silla de cuero y se sentó. Lentamente, pasó todas las fotos que Marina había tomado desde que llegó. Eran mucho más que hermosos paisajes. En cada toma, ella había alcanzado algo difícil de conseguir, ya sea un color o una forma que infundía al espectador. Vio cómo sus cuatro sobrinos aparecieron en el foco, una sincera mirada sonriente, traviesos niños sucios, mientras la plastilina estaba aplastada entre sus dedos. Lentamente, dejó la cámara y se enfrentó a la verdad.

Se estaba enamorado de ella.

Al mismo tiempo, ella lo asustaba. Marina no era la mujer con la que alguna vez había imaginado pasar la vida. Retorció todo dentro de él hasta que vibró con una gran precisión e hizo que la larga fila de otras mujeres que se había llevado a la cama se desvaneciera en la nada. Era irritable, honesta hasta la exageración y escondía un centro blando que derretía su corazón.

Lo peor de todo el encuentro fue la comprensión de que ella tenía razón.

Él no había hecho su trabajo. Las imágenes de su padre muriendo ante sus ojos lo torturaron. La culpa de dejarlo perseguía sus sueños egoístas, mientras que su padre trabajó muchas horas y trató de construir una empresa en la que ni siquiera sus hijos creían.

El vacío desgarró sus entrañas. Pero Marina dijo la verdad. A lo largo de su ascenso para empujar la empresa a la cima, se había negado a ver a sus hermanas como iguales. En su mente, ellas reflejaban la imagen de apesadumbradas jóvenes que necesitan desesperadamente protección y estabilidad. Incluso con la fuerza de su madre, Clef sabía que dependía de él para proporcionar y asumir un papel de liderazgo. Y así lo hizo. Disciplinó, aconsejó y dirigió.

Pero nunca les dijo "buen trabajo". Nunca les dijo que las amaba. Nunca escuchó.

Había cometido una terrible injusticia con a cada una de ellas. Se negó permitirle a Anais cualquier recompensa verdadera interviniendo como CEO. Ella completó todas las tareas domésticas del día a día, sin embargo, nunca obtuvo ningún prestigio. Mantuvo todo lo bueno para sí mismo como un niño egoísta y nunca dio todo su apoyo.

Con Lucy, estaba tan acostumbrado a ella siendo el bebé de la familia, que nunca pensó en preguntarle lo que quería. Ordenó, demandó y esperó. Claro, que sabía que le gustaba el arte, pero hasta que Marina señaló su talento no se dio cuenta de que ella podría tener un sueño propio o incluso un estímulo para perseguir algo que no estaba orientado a los negocios.

Pero lo peor, con mucho, fue Presea. La vergüenza lo llenó mientras el reconocimiento apareció dentro y se ahogó con aire de sus pulmones. Presea siguió su sueño de ser una estilista, pero él siempre la reprendió por no asumir la responsabilidad de la empresa familiar y menospreció su elección. Ahora, él se dio cuenta de por qué. Estaba celoso, celoso de que ella fuera capaz de ir tras su sueño, aunque él había perdido el suyo. De alguna manera, tenía que dejar ir al enojo. Siempre se había enorgullecido de tomar sus propias decisiones y dejar la carrera fue su elección. Presea no debía tener que pagar el precio de seguir su sueño o por la pérdida de los suyos.

¿Y Marina? Estaba a punto de huir. No tenía idea de cómo iba a convencerla, o derribar su cuidadoso control lo suficiente como para meterse debajo de su piel, pero maldición si no le iba a dar su mejor golpe. No la dejaría subir a ese avión hasta que la convenciera de entregar su alma. Entonces y sólo entonces, podría saber si iba a funcionar para ellos.

Los pedazos destruidos de su vida estaban a su alrededor. Era hora de tomar una decisión. Primero, hacer las cosas bien con sus hermanas. Segundo, dar un salto de fe. Marina tenía el corazón y el alma de un guerrero herido y era el momento luchar por ella.

Tenía que encontrar a su esposa falsa y de alguna manera convencerla de que se quedara.


	22. Chapter 22 Acontecimientos Inesperados

21\. Acontecimientos Inesperados

Marina se tendió sobre la cama y miró al techo. Su decisión era final. Ella estaba sacando el infierno de Dodge.

Desde que puso un pie en la casa de Conté, perdió su balance. Había conseguido ser succionada por los dramas familiares y en una extraña manera, empezó a importarle. Lo cual era un no-no. Ella necesitaba ser capaz de distanciarse de Clef y conseguir acostumbrarse al reconocimiento de que él no estaría alrededor por más tiempo. Él podría no estar enamorado de Esmeralda. A ella no le importaba cómo había tratado de salir de este negocio. Ella se aseguró de que se atascara con su palabra. De todas formas, la última cosa que necesitaba era enseñar el trasero a algún tipo que quería cosas diferentes que ella.

¿No es así?

Sus pensamientos giraron y ella rodó sobre su costado y gimió. ¿Por qué había comenzado a dudar de sí misma? Su decisión inicial de dormir con él y sacarlo de su sistema fracasó. Una noche y a ella ya le importaba demasiado. ¿Qué si se había ligado? ¿Qué si tenía algunas ridículas ideas acerca de amor y permanencia? Seguro, él le dio orgasmos múltiples y la satisfacía físicamente. ¿Pero qué de su corazón? ¿Podía su corazón manejar semejante golpe?

Nop. Llámala cobarde, pero cuando Clef regresara, ella estaría en el siguiente avión de vuelta a casa. Diría que su madre se enfermó. O que había ocurrido una muerte en la familia, algún tío lejano perdido. Lo que sea que la llevara lejos, muy lejos.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta. Ella saltó inmediatamente aterrada.

-¿Quién es?

-Lucy. ¿Puedo entrar?

-Seguro.

La joven chica rebotó dentro y se sentó junto a ella en la cama. Marina sonrío a la mirada feliz en su cara. Por un momento, se había resistido a su mal humor y parecía alegre. Su maquillaje estaba aplicado con un mano más sutil, sus ropas mostraban un poco de su figura, diferentes a los jeans holgados y camisetas que la chica por lo general lucía. Al menos Marina había ayudado a Lucy en alguna forma. Una cosa que manejó sin cagarla.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu noche de fiesta? -preguntó Marina-. Y antes de que respondas, es mejor que sea bueno. Tuve que lidiar con tus primos anoche y todavía me estoy recuperando.

Lucy se río y cruzó sus piernas. Sus ojos encendidos con emoción.

-Marina, fue tan increíble. Amééééé a Sierra; ella fue súper buena onda. Y maravillosa. Y los chicos eran realmente agradables y educados. Era un grupo grande así que nunca me sentí incomoda, ¿y adivina qué? ¡Ellos dijeron que sería una gran modelo!

Marina sonrío.

-Lo harías, pero no sé si eso es algo que quieras perseguir, Lucy. Personalmente, creo que lo harías mejor con una educación universitaria y tu arte. Eres talentosa.

Un rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

-Gracias. Sí, Clef y mama probablemente enloquecerían. Pero fue agradable que ellos en realidad pensaran que sería lo suficientemente buena para modelar. Me invitaron a su siguiente sesión y ahora tengo sus números de teléfono y nos enviamos mensajes de texto de ida y vuelta.

-Me alegra que hicieras algunos nuevos amigos.

-A mí, también. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Mientras que no implique ser niñera.

-¿Puedo tomar prestada una de tus bufandas? ¿Tienes alguna azul hielo? Quiero tratar con un nuevo atuendo y necesito un accesorio lindo. -Arrugó la nariz-. A Presea le da un ataque cuando tomo prestado algo de ella y Anais sólo tiene ropa de negocios.

-Seguro. Traigo alguna extra en mi bolsa de viaje. Está en el armario… sírvete tú misma.

Lucy parloteaba acerca de los detalles de su noche y Marina se inclinó hacia atrás sobre la cabecera, relajándose bajo el ritual de ropas siendo prestadas y chicas hablando. Lucy decía oohs y aahs sobre un puño de sus bufandas, tomó dos, entonces de detuvo.

-¿Qué es esto?

Marina miró hacia arriba. Su corazón se detuvo.

Lucy sostenía un pequeño libro cubierto de tela con una brillante cubierta púrpura. La chica lo miró con curiosidad, entonces lo volteó abierto.

-¡No! -Marina se apresuró al lado en un esfuerzo por agarrarlo.

-¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Es un hechizo de amor? Oh, mi Dios, es eso. Genial.

Oh. Mi. Dios.

El recuerdo de su noche ebria golpeó en su cerebro y le dio un instantáneo dolor de cabeza. Sí, ella apoyó a Esmeralda cuando su amiga lanzó el hechizo para un hombre. Sí, Esmeralda terminó casándose con Zagato y ellos eran felices. Pero no había manera de que eso fuera hecho con el hechizo. De hecho, Zagato era el opuesto completo de todo lo que Esmeralda había pedido originalmente, pero cuando ella señaló eso, Esmeralda sólo se río y dijo que la Madre Tierra había tenido razón todo el tiempo.

Esmeralda la obligó a tomar el libro de hechizos y usarlo. Marina se había rehusado al principio, pero eventualmente lo lanzó en su bolsa y se olvidó de ello.

Hasta esa noche. Cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca podría encontrar el hombre correcto para casarse, nunca tendría niños y estaría sola por el resto de su vida. Entonces bebió demasiadas margaritas, vio una película cursi y sacó el libro violeta. Luego procedió a hacer un fuego en su sala de estar y crear la temida lista.

Las cualidades que ella demandó hicieron que apretara sus ojos cerrados y evitara el recuerdo. Estúpida y juvenil. Por supuesto, los hechizos de amor no funcionan, pero deslizar el papel bajo la cama parecía como lo mínimo que podía hacer después de hacer un maldito fuego y quemar la lista. Ella nunca le dijo a Esmeralda, una de las primeras cosas que había escondido de su mejor amiga. Mejor mantener el secreto en caso de expansión de noticias.

Como sea, no había un hombre en el mundo que contuviera las cualidades que ella buscaba. Ella bien pudo buscar héroe en el diccionario y desear que Superman apareciera fuera de la su ventana de su apartamento.

Olvidó por completo que había lanzado el libro en su bolsa de viaje, en un esfuerzo por olvidar lo que había hecho. Ahora, la verdad de su locura se burló de ella en violeta neón.

-Lucy, no es nada, en realidad, olvidé que estaba allí. -Se río, pero incluso a sus propios oídos sonó falso-. Mi amiga me lo dio como una broma.

Lucy pasó rozando las páginas.

-¿Lo hiciste? ¿El hechizo de amor? ¿Es así como Clef y tú se conocieron?

Humillación la arrastró hacia abajo como una succionante marea en contracorriente.

-No, por supuesto, que no. Es sólo una broma y me olvidé de deshacerme de él. Los ojos de Lucy se ampliaron.

-¿Puedo tenerlo?

Marina apuñó sus manos y miró con horror al libro.-

¿Qué? No, no, es una cosa tonta. Esa cosa no funciona y tu hermano me mataría si te ve con un libro de brujería.

-No es brujería. Esto dice que tienes que enlistar todas las cualidades que quieres y necesitas en una pareja. Seguir el hechizo y él viene a ti. -Ella se movió a través de las páginas mientras Marina luchaba con el pánico absoluto-. Wow, esto dice que tienes que hacer un fuego en honor a la Madre Tierra. Oh, Marina, ¿por favor? Juro que no le diré a un alma, es sólo súper interesante.

La boca de Marina colgó abierta como un pez. ¿Por qué no lo lanzó fuera cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Era como una moneda falsa que seguía apareciendo. Iba a matar a Esmeralda por obligarla a tomarlo. Absolutamente la mataría.

-¿Marina? ¿Por favor?

Con creciente anticipación, ella miró al libro, como si esperara ver si podía desaparecer en una nube de humo. No tuvo suerte. Que malísimo día, comenzando con un gato loco. Ella cerró los ojos y esperó que eso no fuera a convertirse en el error más grande de su vida.

-Está bien, bien. Pero no le digas a nadie. ¿Sabes que es sólo una broma, cierto? Dime que no estás pensando en tomar esto seriamente, Lucy, o lo lanzaré lejos ahora.

Lucy sacudió su cabeza y levantó su mano.

-Lo prometo. Sólo pienso que es divertido. Cuando terminé de mirarlo, me desharé de él. ¡Gracias, Marina! -Ella saltó de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Marina rodó y aplastó su cara en la almohada.

Suficiente. Ella despreciaba las fiestas de lástima, especialmente las suyas. Tenía que empezar a empacar sus maletas, comprar un boleto de avión y conseguir salir de aquí.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta. Ella gimió en su almohada.

-¡Váyase!

-Marina, voy a entrar. Clef.

Ella saltó. Tal vez eso era lo mejor. Realizar la confrontación de una vez. Él le gritaría por echar a perder su vida familiar, ella le diría que se iría de aquí y llegarían a algún tipo de acuerdo así ambos podrían tener lo que querían. Suavizó su cabello hacia abajo y tomó una respiración profunda.

-Entra.

Él entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Su boca se secó y su estómago revoloteó. Su presencia llenó la habitación y llenaba cada pulgada libre con una masculinidad que era parte natural de quien él era. Marina tenía una loca visión de despojarlo de sus ropas y rendirse a él justo aquí. Justo ahora.

Antes de irse.

Luchó con el impulso y se mantuvo calmada. Sus brillantes ojos la abrasaron como si esperara que ella hablara.

-Supongo que estás aquí para gritar. Su labio se torció.

-No esta vez.

El silencio pulsó con un trasfondo de peligro. La candente tensión sexual se encendió entre ellos, causándole retroceder unos centímetros lejos de él. Sólo unos centímetros.

-Oh. Bien, bueno, porque no estoy de humor. He tenido un díapesimo.

-Yo, también. Estoy a punto de cambiar eso.

Ella escuchó un golpe y se dio cuenta que él se sacó los zapatos. La elegante tela de su camisa apenas Contenía su ancho pecho y musculosos brazos. Marina enroscó sus dedos para frenar la urgencia de explorar cada duro ángulo de su cuerpo. Ella salió disparada.

-Clef, tenemos que hablar. Quiero ir a casa.

Una ceja se levantó pero se mantuvo en silencio. Él lentamente desenredó su corbata azul marino del nudo, la deslizó alrededor de su cuello y la dejó caer.

-¿Por qué?

Su boca cayó abierta.

-Um, déjame pensar en esto. Porque este viaje entero ha sido un desastre. Porque soy miserable y tú eres miserable y estamos echando a perder a tu familia. Porque odio mentir y no puedo pasar un día más fingiendo ser tú amorosa y obediente esposa. Voy a salir con una excusa. Diré que alguien murió. Un primo lejano perdido o un tío, así no me sentiré culpable. Creo que hemos hecho nuestras intenciones conocidas de estar casados por un sacerdote y estoy segura de que podemos mantener el engaño hasta la boda de Presea.

Clef ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera escuchando, entonces lentamente deslizó sus manos por su cabello. Las hebras brillaban alrededor de su cara. El gesto hizo que sus muslos se apretaran en agonía mientras un calor húmedo corría a su centro y palpitaba. Se moría de ganas de fotografiarlo, un poderoso, peligroso macho Contenido en un traje civilizado. Dios, él era hermoso.

Ella parloteaba con un loco esfuerzo para reinar el deseo al rojo vivo que la atravesó.

-De hecho, si tú en realidad lo quieres, vendré a la boda de Presea. Te di mi palabra, e intento mantener mi lado del trato.

Se quedó mirándolo impotente, con seguridad algún tipo de juego se estaba jugando pero ella no era parte de las reglas.

Una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios.

-¿Huyendo asustada, _la mia tigrotta_? -Arrastró las palabras-. Estoy decepcionado. ¿Una noche juntos y ya no puedes manejarlo?

Ella exclamó.

-Tú eres el único que no puede manejar la verdad, Conté. Estoy cansada de andar con mucho sigilo alrededor de ti como el resto de tu familia. Es tiempo de que despiertes y enfrentes la manera en que ves a tus hermanas y admitas que amas el control tanto qué harías cualquier cosa para mantenerlo.

-Estás en lo correcto. -Sus dedos tiraron abiertos los primeros pocos botones de su camisa.

Ella parpadeó. Un remolino de cabello. Piel profunda oliva. Los pezones planos sobre una masa de musculo.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué dijiste?

-Dije que estás en lo correcto. Hablé con mis hermanas y rogué por sus disculpas. Estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que dijiste hoy en la sala de conferencias.

Aturdida, ella sólo miró mientras los botones seguían abriéndose. Un estomago de lavadero. Una línea intrigante que desaparecía debajo de la hebilla de sus pantalones. Su boca se hizo agua y su cerebro se empañó. Él desfajó la camisa de sus pantalones así que cayó completamente abierta.

-¿Qué… qué infiernos estás haciendo? -chilló.

-Tomándote en la cama. -La camisa golpeó el piso. Sus manos trabajaron en la hebilla del cinturón, entonces lo deslizó a través de los bucles. Luego se desabrochó su cremallera.

Su mirada recorrió con avidez sobre la perfección masculina ante ella. Él puso sus manos en sus caderas.

-Ven aquí, Marina.

Su corazón latía tan duro que estrangulaba su sangre, entonces bombeaba locamente en un esfuerzo por mantenerse al día con sus hormonas.

-¿Huh?

-Hmm, debería haber hecho esto hace un rato. ¿Quién hubiera pensado alguna vez que estarías muda? -Enganchó su mano y tiró de ella fuera de la cama.

Estupefacta por la electricidad sexual del toque de su piel sobre la suya, se dejó guiar por lo que estaba de pie ante él.

-Déjame ser claro, _la mia tigrotta_. Estoy tomándote en la cama. Voy a quitar tus ropas, enterrarme profundo dentro de ti y hacer que te vengas tantas veces que la única palabra de tus labios será mi nombre, rogándome que lo haga todo otra vez.-Hundió sus dedos en su cabello y tiró. Entonces se cernió sobre ella, sus ojos acalorados prometiéndole cada decadente, lujurioso placer que ella podía tomar-.¿ _Capisce_?

-Yo, yo no creo, yo…

Su boca se estampó sobre la suya.

Su mente pudo haber necesitado un momento para recuperarse, pero su cuerpo floreció y se abrió bajo su orden. Ella tomó cada golpe suave de su lengua y demandó más mientras cavaba sus uñas en sus hombros y colgaba. En minutos, sus ropas fueron sacadas.

El sabor sensual y olor de él inundaron su nariz. Ya, su cuerpo se puso húmedo y ardientemente caliente, doliendo por él para llenarla. Él gruñó bajo en su garganta y se encajó a sí mismo rápidamente en un condón. Esta vez él la instó sobre sus manos y rodillas, arrastró sus muslos aparte y se sumergió.

Ella gritó ante la deliciosa sensación de tirantez y empujó hacia arriba por más.

La profunda penetración no le dejó ningún lugar para esconderse. Marina jadeó mientras trataba de mantener algo de nuevo para ella, pero como si él sintiera su retirada, alcanzó y rodó las puntas de sus pezones entre sus dedos, ralentizando su ritmo. Cada deliberado, con fácil impulso la empujó más cerca del borde pero sin darle lo suficiente para sobrevolar. Ella gimió y trató de acelerarlo.

Su cálido aliento corrió sobre su oído.

-¿Quieres algo? -Ella se estremeció.

-Te odio. -Se río bajo.

-Me encantas en esta posición. Tienes el más hermoso trasero. Él movió en círculos sus caderas e hizo algo que debía ser ilegal.

-Clef, por favor.

-Quédate.

Ella trató de procesar sus palabras pero su cuerpo dolía y cada centímetro palpitaba.

-¿Qué?

Él mordisqueó su oído y acarició sus pechos.

-Quédate conmigo hasta el final de la semana, _mia amore_. Prométemelo.

Más cerca y más cerca. El orgasmo estaba justo fuera de alcance y ella lo ansiaba como antes, quería que aporreara dentro de ella y la reclamara.

-Sí. Me quedaré.

Él murmuró en satisfacción, agarró sus caderas y le dio todo. El climax vino duro y rápido y ella se sacudió en la secuela. Él gritó su nombre y la siguió y se hundieron en la almohada, Clef sosteniéndola cerca como si nunca la dejaría ir.

Clef le frotó suavemente la espalda desnuda mientras ella se estiraba en la caricia. Una profunda satisfacción recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo y se recordó una vez más que, finalmente, Marina Riwsaky le pertenecía.

Su abierta y carnal reacción impactó cualquier otro encuentro que él hubiese tenido. La advertencia brillaba en la profundidad de la caja cerrada, pero se negó a estropear el momento preocupándose. De alguna manera, solucionarían las cosas. Tras la seducción de una hermosa mujer terminada en la cama, Clef siempre experimentaba satisfacción. Lo que fluía en ese momento por su mente era el intento sentido de realización que corría por sus venas. Como si por fin hubiese encontrado a su otra mitad.

Dios, debía estar loco.

Dejándose escoger una mujer que convertiría su vida en un desastre. Su voz interior le susurró la verdad burlonamente. Ella también atraía una sensación de alegría, entusiasmo y desafío que él anhelaba, no importa lo duro que había luchado para establecerse con una mujer fácil. Era como si su pasión en el circuito de carreras se trasladase a la mujer que deseaba. Desenfrenada, salvaje, contradictoria y terca. Recordó la adrenalina al manejar ese poder, llevándolo alrededor de las curvas y manteniendo el vehículo apenas bajo control. Marina le recordaba a la misma emoción. Ella reunía toda la gama de emociones que normalmente estaban cerradas bajo llave y se transformaban en una conducta civilizada. Su pasado lo había alcanzado finalmente.

Y era feliz.

De repente, Marina se disparó fuera de la cama. Su pelo cayendo desordenadamente sobre un ojo, con el pecho desnudo, Contémpló horrorizada la puerta cerrada.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, tu madre! ¡Lucy! He gritado, se me olvidó que estaban en casa. Él se rió y tiró de ella en sus brazos.

-Antes de llegar a tu habitación, mama dijo que tenía que ir a la ciudad para algún tipo de sorpresa. Tomó a Lucy con ella, así que yo sabía que tendríamos unas horas a solas.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Así que tenías esto planeado desde el principio. -Ella le dirigió una mirada burlona-. Pensaba que habías venido a gritarme por involucrarme en tu negocio.

-Había planeado gritar después.

Su mano se deslizó y le dio a su pene un apretón. Él se echó a reír y la inmovilizó contra el colchón con el muslo. En ese momento, él se endureció y empujó insistentemente contra su centro húmedo. Con un brillo travieso, su mano lo exploró, acariciando la punta y deslizándose arriba y abajo sobre su eje. La mujer tenía manos peligrosas y eventualmente lo mataría. Sin embargo, moriría como un hombre feliz.

-¿Qué estabas diciendo? -ronroneó ella, alternando entre burlones y duros movimientos de bombeo.

Clef apretó los dientes.

-No juegues juegos que no puedes ganar, _la mia tigrotta_ -gruñó.

Entonces tomó sus labios en un beso duro y profundo. Su esencia de almizcle rozó su nariz mientras que el dulce sabor inundaba sus sentidos.

-Voy a ganar esta ronda, Conté -susurró ella.

Su lengua pasó por encima de su labio inferior y le mordió fuerte. El pequeño dolor se disparó directamente a su pene y su piel se extendió para acomodarse.

-Te enseñaría quien es el jefe ahora mismo, pero no tengo otro condón a mano. Ella lo guio una tentadora pulgada más.

Él se detuvo en la entrada. La cabeza le daba vueltas como a un hombre con su primera mujer.

-Estoy tomando la píldora y estoy sana. -Sus ojos brillaron con una loca necesidad que lo llamaba.

Con un sólo empuje, se hundió dentro de ella.

Estaban uno al lado del otro, cara a cara y él se deleitó en lo íntimo de ver su expresión mientras él se movía dentro de ella. Sus pechos llenaron su mano y las bayas rojas de sus pezones le tentaron para llevarlos a su boca y chuparlos duramente. El aroma a sándalo lo alcanzó y ella recibió cada embestida con un abierto desenfreno que disparó su sangre. Mantuvo el ritmo lento y fácil, no queriendo precipitar el placer extremo de su cuerpo floreciendo a su lado. Su canal se apretó y se quedó sin aliento mientras se acercaba a la cima. Él se agarró a su control y volcó sus caderas para golpear su punto dulce, viéndola desmoronarse.

Se tragó su nombre en sus labios y se dejó a sí mismo reunirse con ella. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la había llamado de una manera cariñosa que nunca había pronunciado antes. Un término que había guardado a la mujer que se convertiría en su esposa. Uno que nunca había utilizado antes, incluso en el apogeo del orgasmo.

 _Mia amore_.

Mi amor.

Clef se tragó la repentina estrechez en su garganta y la abrazó.-

-Hay que vestirse.

-Hm. -Clef pasó una mano por sus hermosas curvas, disfrutando de la sensación de los lisos músculos y la piel sedosa-. En un minuto.

-Tu mamá debe estar en casa con Lucy. Presea quiere ir por más accesorios de dama de honor esta noche. Y tengo que ayudar a hacer la cena otra vez, maldita sea.

Su cuerpo se estremeció de risa Contenida y ella le dio un débil puñetazo.

-Lo siento, _cara_ , esta semana no fue lo que cualquiera de nosotros había esperado. -Su voz era suave susurro.

-No. No lo ha sido. -Una pausa-. Clef, ¿qué ha pasado con tus hermanas? -Se dio la vuelta para mirarla, luego suavizó las líneas de canela de su cara.

-Tenías razón. Sobre todo. -El remordimiento surgió, pero él se abrió paso, sabiendo que sólo podía hacer las cosas bien en el futuro-. Me perdí en mi papel y he cometido muchos errores. Después de que te fueras, hablé con mis hermanas y me disculpé. También les mostré tu foto de mama y les encantó. Vamos a lanzar una nueva campaña basada en tu fotografía.

Sus cejas se dispararon.

-¿Estás bromeando? Eso es maravilloso.

Clef sonrió, trazando el contorno de su boca exuberante. Maldijo a sus padres, que no habían visto el tesoro que ella era y la habían hecho dudar de su capacidad de amar. Se dio cuenta de que había llegado a un punto de inflexión y era necesario obligar a ambos a enfrentarse a la verdad. Su falso matrimonio se había desviado hacia algo más y creía que era demasiado valioso como para tirarlo.

Clef le cogió la barbilla y la obligó suavemente a mirarlo.

-Escúchame, Marina. Esto es importante. En pocos días, me has hecho ver cosas de las que nunca me había dado cuenta. Cómo he estado tratando a mis hermanas y lo que realmente necesitan de mí. Has hecho sentir a cuatro niños pequeños amados y cuidados, aunque acababan de conocerte. Respetas a mi madre y has hecho comida en su cocina, que es lo más importante que puedes darle. Le has dado a mi hermana pequeña una razón para creer en sí misma otra vez y creer que es hermosa. Eres una mujer increíble, Marina Riwsaky. ―Él la miró profundamente a los ojos y le dijo la verdad―. Quédate conmigo.

Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras esperaba. Ella cerró los ojos, como si estuviera buscando sus propias respuestas y luego abrió la boca para responder.

-¡Clef! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Ven rápido, mama está enferma!

Las palabras que ella estaba a punto de pronunciar murieron rápidamente, y Clef se preguntó si siempre lamentaría el momento de la interrupción. Saltaron de la cama, se vistieron y se abrieron camino abajo. Lucy estaba parada frente a la puerta de su madre.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó con calma, tratando de disimular su preocupación. Ella se llevó una mano a los labios y ahogó las palabras.

-El Dr. Restevo está con ella. Fuimos a la ciudad y estaba todo bien y luego me dijo que se sentía débil y mareada. Le dije que descansara porque el sol había estado fuerte hoy pero ha insistido en llamar al doctor. -Las lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos-. ¿Tal vez debí haberla llevado al hospital? No sabía qué hacer, Clef.

-Calla, lo has hecho todo bien. -Él la tomó en sus brazos para un rápido abrazo-. Vamos a esperar unos minutos y ver qué nos dice el médico. Tal vez no es nada. ¿ _Va bene_?

Lucy asintió. Cuando la soltó, se dio cuenta de que Marina la cogió de la mano, como si fuera el gesto más natural del mundo. Murmullos bajos pasaron a través de la puerta cerrada y el aplastó su necesidad de entrar. Finalmente, el Dr. Restevo salió.

- _Buon giorno_ , doctor. ¿Cómo está _mama_? ―preguntó Clef.

Una extraña expresión cruzó el rostro del anciano. Vestido informalmente con pantalones de color caqui, una camiseta blanca y zapatillas de deporte, Clef supuso que la llamada de Lucy lo había pillado con la guardia baja. Su maletín negro se ajustaba al cliché, ya que su familia seguía creyendo en la atención a domicilio y las visitas puerta a puerta. Él miró por encima de sus gafas, sus ojos marrones preocupados.

-Um, un hospital no es necesario por el momento.

Clef esperó más, pero el doctor permaneció en silencio, moviéndose de un pie a otro. Él desvió la mirada. Clef contuvo su impaciencia, pero Lucy estalló frente a ellos.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Ha tenido un ataque al corazón? ¿Por qué no nos dice algo, es muy malo?

El médico pasó una mano por sus entradas y tosió.

-No es un ataque al corazón. Ella necesita descansar, eso es todo.

-¿Ha sido el calor? ¿Su medicación? ¿Algo que necesitemos hacer? -preguntó Clef.

El Dr. Restevo negó con la cabeza y pasó junto a él.

-Manténganla en la cama por hoy. Denle líquidos. Esto sucede a veces, no hay necesidad de preocuparse. -El viejo hombre se detuvo de repente y apretó el hombro de Clef en un abrazo mortal-. Recuerde una cosa, Clef. Sin estrés. Lo que tu madre le pida, sólo déselo. ¿ _Capisce_?

-Pero…

El doctor dejó caer la mano, le dio Lucy un rápido beso en la mejilla y estudió a Marina. Con los ojos entrecerrados, se fijó en su figura, como si la estudiase para un examen, luego le acarició la mejilla.

-Felicidades por su matrimonio, _signora bella_. Bienvenida a la familia. -Luego, con una sonrisa, corrió hacia la puerta y se marchó.

-Oh, gracias a Dios. Probablemente solo fue la caminata y el calor -dijo Lucy-. Voy a buscar un poco de agua y de zumo. -Su hermana se fue y sus rodillas se debilitaron con una oleada de alivio. Sin decir una palabra, Marina entró en sus brazos y lo abrazó. Un profundo sentido de resuelta paz llenó su alma. Aspiró el dulce olor de su champú de fresa.


	23. Boda?

**22\. Boda?**

Marina miró al sacerdote como si él hubiera llegado para realizar un exorcismo. La habitación quedó en silencio, y Lucy parecía ansiosa por su completa falta de interés. De hecho, en otro momento y lugar en su vida, esto le hubiera parecido divertido. Como una de esas comedias que a ella le encantaba, donde estúpidas situaciones ocurrían en la comodidad de su propia sala.

De ninguna manera. Ella no iba a casarse con Clef Conté.

Una risa nerviosa burbujeó de sus labios. Ya era suficiente. Esperó a que Clef explicara la verdad. Él nunca llevaría a cabo esto. Diablos, ella era la peor pesadilla de su vida, a pesar de que tenían sexo grandioso y él le dijera algunas cosas dulces. En la fría luz de la mañana, él perdería el interés y seguiría buscando a la esposa apropiada. Alguien que se adaptara mejor a él y a su familia. Alguien como Esmeralda.

Lucy finalmente habló:

-Umm, ¿Chicos? ¿No están emocionados? Tendremos una boda.

Dado a que su falso marido parecía estupefacto, ¿o mejor dicho mudo? Ella decidió ser racional.

Marina respiró hondo.

-Escuchen todos. Tenemos algo importante que decirles. Verán, Clef y yo…

-¡Espera! -El rugido de Clef ahogó sus palabras. Sus ojos prácticamente salían de su cráneo mientras calmadamente caminaba hacia ella, tomó su mano, y encaró a su familia-. Lo que Marina quiere decir es que nunca esperamos tener una ceremonia aquí o tan pronto. Marina quiere invitar a nuestros primos y tíos a la celebración. -Su risa sonó vacía y falsa-. ¿Cómo podríamos hacer algo así de rápido? Quiero decir, Padre Richard, imagino que usted quiere que Marina y yo escuchemos algunas pláticas antes de bendecir nuestra unión.

El Padre Richard, en su presencia divina, no se percató de la mentira y sonrió cálidamente.

-Bueno, por supuesto, sé que eso es lo normal, Clef. Sabes que la Iglesia se toma su tiempo para aprobar un matrimonio, pero has estado bajo mi cuidado desde que eras joven. Así que tan pronto como tu madre supo que volarías de regreso, se puso en contacto conmigo y apresuramos la documentación. Tú eres un Conté y la realeza tiene algunas prioridades.

Mama Conté luchó por levantarse. Tomó un sorbo de agua y le devolvió el vaso al Padre Richard.

Cuando habló, su voz estaba enhebrada con debilidad. Extraño, porque incluso cuando ella se sentía cansada, su madre hablaba con una fuerza totalmente contradictoria con la visión frágil ante él. Dios, tal vez ella estaba muy, muy enferma.

-Te entiendo, hijo. Y no quisiera arruinar tus deseos, pero me temo no poder estar presente en una gran celebración. Me siento muy cansada. El doctor volverá mañana y dijo que si yo sigo así tendrá que hospitalizarme para exámenes. -Sus ojos marrones brillaron con un destello de determinación-. Les pido que hagan esto por mí. Reciten sus votos en la terraza de atrás, así yo podré estar segura de que su unión está completa.

Lucy parecía aliviada de sus preocupaciones y volvió a parlotear sin parar.

-Mira, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Sé que preferirían una gran fiesta, pero podemos organizarla para la siguiente semana, mama ha decidió que es más importante hacer la ceremonia religiosa de inmediato. –Aplaudió-. ¡Marina, conseguí el vestido perfecto para ti! Espero que te guste; lo guardé en el armario y es de tu talla y lo tengo en mi habitación. ¡Vamos a arreglarte! Las chicas deberán llegar en cualquier momento. Clef, tú puedes usar ese precioso esmoquin que dejaste aquí la última vez. _La Dolce Famiglia_ trajo un pastel de chocolate, y tengo un par de botellas de champan enfriándose. ¡Esto será muy divertido!

La escena fue un borrón para Marina. Su corazón latía acelerado, y el sudor picaba en su piel. La respiración se atorró en su garganta y se negaba a salir. Intentó calmarse con sus tácticas de costumbre, pero una parte de ella comprendía que era demasiado tarde. Perdía el control rápidamente y este podría ser uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de toda su vida.

De repente, la mirada de Clef se agudizó en su rostro. Como si intuyera su colapso inminente, dio una rápida excusa, luego la arrastró fuera de la habitación. Marina se estremeció cuando las olas de adrenalina se apoderaron de ella y le robaban la cordura. Llegaron hasta el dormitorio y Clef la guio hasta la cama, empujándole la cabeza entre las piernas. El instinto de pelear contra el miedo a perder el control hizo su reacción peor. Cerró sus manos en puños y jadeó por aire. Estaba a punto de gritar de impotencia cuando las fuertes manos de Clef y su voz se filtraron a través de la neblina y demandaron su atención.

-Escúchame, Marina. Respira. Lento y constante. Estarás bien; te tengo y no dejaré que nada pase. Suelta el control y déjate llevar. -Sus manos frotaron su espalda con movimientos suaves, y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de ella en una demostración de apoyo. Ella se concentró en su voz y se aferró al sólido peso de sus palabras. Cedió a los sentimientos retorcidos en su interior y, por último, sus pulmones se llenaron de aire. El reloj sonó, y su corazón se tranquilizó, permitiéndole inhalar y exhalar. Al mismo tiempo, Clef siguió hablando con ella, dijo algo irrelevante que la tranquilizó y la relajo. Finalmente, levantó la cabeza.

Él presionó su frente contra la de ella y acunó sus mejillas.

-¿Mejor, _cara_? -Sus insondables ojos la atravesaban con preocupación y una emoción más profunda que ella no conocía.

Marina asintió. La emoción aumentó, una extraña mezcla de ternura y necesidad que nunca antes había experimentado. Tenía demasiado miedo a hablar, se deleitaba con el toque de su mano en la mejilla y la ráfaga de aire caliente de sus labios.

-Déjame buscarte algo de agua. Quédate aquí y relájate. Vamos a solucionar esto.

Dejó la habitación y regresó y ella bebió pequeños sorbos de agua fría y fresca que bajó por su garganta adolorida. Una calma se apoderó de ella. Estaba a salvo. De alguna forma, de alguna manera, ella confiaba en él. Primero con su cuerpo. Ahora con su corazón.

-Supongo que la idea de casarte conmigo no fue de tu agrado -dijo secamente.

Ella farfulló una carcajada.

-No quise golpear tu ego, Conté. No me gusta la idea repentina de casarme legalmente con un marido falso en frente a su familia.

Él suspiró y pasó las manos por su rostro.

-Esto es muy malo.

-¿Tú crees? Siento que tu madre es la gánster de la película "Ella siempre dice sí". Recuerdas cuando gánster los obliga a casarse porque los pilló teniendo sexo?-gimió-. Nunca debimos habernos ido a la cama. De alguna manera, estamos siendo castigados. Tenemos que contarle a tu madre la verdad.

Esperó a que estuviera de acuerdo, pero en cambió le lanzó una mirada extraña.

-No conozco esa película y mi familia no es una mafia.- Ella rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, ¿por qué siento como si no estuvieras en la misma página que yo?

-¿Qué página?

Buen Señor, a veces olvidaba que él no entendía muchas expresiones americanas.

-No importa. ¿Por qué no estás horrorizado?

-¡Lo estoy! Sólo estoy pensando desde todos los ángulos. Mira, _cara_ , mi madre está enferma. El doctor dijo que debía evitar todo el estrés y darle todo lo que ella pide. Si le digo la verdad ahora, puedo provocarle un ataque al corazón.

El corazón de Marina dio un vuelco ante la idea de ser responsable de mamá Conté. Se mordió el labio inferior.

-Clef, ¿qué me estás pidiendo?

Su mirada la atravesó. Cada palabra se enterró en ella como clavos en un ataúd proverbial.

-Quiero que te cases conmigo –dijo-. En serio. -Se levantó de la cama.

-¿Qué? No podemos hacer eso. ¿Estás loco? Estaremos legalmente casados. Cuando regresemos a Estados Unidos tendremos que pasar a través de una anulación o divorcio o algo así. Oh, Dios mío, es una locura. ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? ¡Estoy atrapada en una tonta novela de romance!

-Tranquilízate. -Cruzó la habitación y tomó sus manos-. Escúchame, Marina. Yo me encargaré de todo. Nadie más tiene que saberlo. Diremos nuestros votos, haremos una fiesta, y nos marcharemos a casa. Yo me encargaré de todo el papeleo y los gastos. Será discreto. Te estoy pidiendo que hagas esto por mi madre, por mi familia. Sé que pido demasiado, pero te lo pido de todos modos.

Él mundo se tambaleó. Clef esperó por su respuesta, su rostro sereno, como si le hubiera pedido una cita para cenar en lugar de unos votos matrimoniales. Empujando lejos todos sus pensamientos borrosos que gritaban en su mente, ella buscó una respuesta.

Su madre estaba enferma. Sí, sería un matrimonio falso, pero decir la verdad en este punto podría ser un completo desastre. Sus hermanas se sentirían traicionadas y desconsoladas. Presea no sería capaz de casarse, ¿y qué más dramas podrían suceder? ¿Qué tan malo sería decir unos votos y hacerlo legal? Era sólo un trozo de papel. Nada iba a cambiar y no era como si alguien tuviera que saberlo. Ella no tenía un hogar al cual regresar, ningún amor o familia que le importara además de Zagato y Esmeralda. Quizá podría funcionar. Si ella se casaba con él ahora, podría subirse a un avión mañana, regresar a Nueva York y fingir que nada sucedió.

Sí. Ella estaba en la tierra de la negación.

Él estaba metido en un gran apuro y ella se aseguraría de que él permaneciera muy lejos de Esmeralda de ahora en adelante. Un pequeño sacrificio para cambiar al mundo. Esas eran palabras tontas de un libro. Un libro sagrado, claro, pero hecho por el hombre. ¿Cierto? No significa nada.

 _Mia amore_.

El término la sacudió hasta la médula y se estremeció. ¿A quién quería engañar? Él le pedía que se quedara. Actuó como si se preocupara por ella más allá del sexo físico. Si ella aceptaba, de alguna manera, la locura que en la que vivían la dejaría destrozada. Él ya estaba cerca de descubrir la verdad de su pasado y ella juró que nadie sentiría lastima por ella. Prometió hace muchos años que nunca nadie lo sabría.

Había una manera, sin embargo, de asegurarse de nunca salir herida.

-Lo haré.

Él se acercó a ella, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Con una condición, Conté. Deja de presionarme. Terminamos esta farsa para la siguiente semana y tomamos caminos separados. Nada de dormir juntos ya. No más fingir que esto es más de lo que es.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y en ellos había una gran variedad de emociones.

-¿Eso es lo que pides de mí?

Lágrimas tontas amenazaron con derramarse, pero ella sin piedad las contuvo y alzó la barbilla. Entonces, mintió.

-Sí. Eso es lo quiero.

-Lamento que te sientas de esa manera, _cara_ -susurró. Pesar y algo más, algo peligroso brilló en su rostro-. _Va bene_.

Marina apartó las manos de las suyas, cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta.

-Lucy, ven aquí y ayúdame a vestirme. Y descorcha el champán.

Un fuerte grito y aplausos subieron las escaleras. Clef asintió, entonces pasó a su lado sin decir una palabra. Tenía nudo en la garganta mientras se preparaba para el más grande espectáculo de su vida e intento fingir que no se sentía tan vacía.

Los rayos del sol resplandecían anaranjadamente en el horizonte. Marina estaba de pie frente al sacerdote en la terraza trasera. En pocas horas las hermanas de Clef habían transformado el patio a una simple elegancia que le robó la respiración. Rosas coloridas en pequeñas cestas colgando de lámparas de papel daban una iluminación íntima en al pasillo. Su madre estaba apoyada sobre los cojines de una silla, un elegante edredón arropando su regazo. Sus hermanas resaltaban con sus coloridos vestidos con pequeños ramos de lirios blancos, mientras caminaban detrás de ella, pero no fue hasta que miró a su pronto-a-ser- verdadero-esposo que Marina comprendió que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar.

Estaba vestido con un traje oscuro que hacía hincapié a la amplitud de sus hombros y pecho, su hermoso cabello y los rasgos esculpidos de su rostro se suavizaron mientras la miraba con admiración. El vestido blanco se ajustaba a su figura, con un escote en el frente y abrazando por completo sus brazos. Una pequeña cola caía por detrás. Clef tomó su mano y besó la palma. Un hormigueo subió por su brazo y una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras él sentía la conexión. Mantuvo su brazo entrelazado con el suyo como si tuviera miedo de que ella fuera a huir. El sacerdote los encaró y comenzó la ceremonia. Las palabras fueron confusas y borrosas al principio, hasta que ella comenzó a recitar sus votos.

En lo bueno o en lo malo…

En la salud y en la enfermedad… Para honrar y respetar…

Hasta que la muerte nos separe…

Los pájaros cantaban en los árboles. Dante le lanzó una mirada de disgusto mientras se posaba a su lado, lamiendo su pata y esperando que la embarazosa escena llegara a su fin. Soplaba un viento suave y cálido, burlándose de sus palabras y llevándoselas lejos hacia las colinas. Un profundo silencio cayó sobre el patio mientras la familia Conté esperaba.

-Acepto.

El beso fue ligero como una pluma, pero cuando él levantó su cabeza, contuvo la respiración al ver la satisfacción brillando en esas profundidades de color azul mar. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso porque fue apartada de sus brazos y brindaron con champaña mientras que la verdad vibraba en cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo.

Ella lo amaba.

Estaba enamorada de Clef Conté. De verdad.

Presea chilló de emoción y tomó la mano de Geo.

-¡Estoy tan feliz! Ahora, tenemos una sorpresa para ti. Los enviaremos a nuestra segunda casa del Lago Como para su noche de luna de miel. Necesitan algo de privacidad sin tener que preocuparse por la familia durmiendo escaleras abajo.

-Sus ojos brillaron y le extendió las llaves a Clef-. Váyanse ahora y no regresen hasta mañana en la noche.

Clef frunció el ceño y miró a su madre.

-Pensé que la rentarían por la temporada. Y no me siento cómodo marchándome sin saber si mama está bien.

De alguna manera, el sentido auditivo de la mujer lo escuchó. Le lanzó una mirada a su hijo que detuvo cualquier plan que estuviera organizando.

-Oh, se irán, Clef y Marina. La casa está vacía hasta el siguiente mes, así que pueden aprovecharlo. Las chicas se harán cargo de mí y te llamaran de inmediato si algo ocurre. No me robes la satisfacción de darles una noche de luna de miel.

Increíblemente, el calor subió hasta las mejillas de Marina. Ella había nadado desnuda, manejaba hombres desnudos en su trabajo y observó a Esmeralda dar a luz a su sobrina sin ningún problema de timidez. Ahora, la idea de acostarse con su marido con la aprobación incondicional de su madre la hizo ruborizarse. ¿Qué demonios?

Presea le susurró algo a Geo y luego tiró de Marina a un lado. Sus ojos resplandecían con tanto brillo que Marina tuvo que apartar la mirada. La mujer entrelazó sus dedos y suavemente besó su mano.

-Gracias, Marina.

-¿Por qué?

Su rostro se puso serio.

-Por lo que hiciste. Sé que probablemente soñaste con tu propia boda con Clef, y también sospecho que Clef apresuró el compromiso por mí. Lo has cambiado. Cuando vino a pedirme disculpas, admitió que nunca había notado como actuaba hasta que tú se lo dijiste. Espero que sepas cuánto significa esto para mi familia. Tú me has dado un regalo: La oportunidad de casarme con Geo este verano y nunca lo olvidaré. Me alegra mucho que te unieras a nosotros.

Mientras Presea la abrazaba, una parte del alma de Marina se rompió. El dolor del engaño y nostalgia la cubrió por completo, pero se las arregló para fingir con lo que aprendió a los largo de tantos años de soledad.

En menos de una hora, ella se encontraba cuidadosamente sentada en el Alfa Romeo de Clef, conduciendo por el estrecho y sinuoso camino que los llevaría hacia el lago. Él se cambió de ropa, usando unos vaqueros desteñidos y una camisa negra casual. Su cabello golpeaba su rostro, ocasionalmente enmascarando su expresión y agregaba una sensualidad de pirata que apelaba a su lado más viril. Su estómago dio un vuelco y sus bragas se humedecieron. Se removió en su asiento y apartó su mente de esos pensamientos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó sin rodeos-. ¿Has pensando siquiera en lo que estamos metidos? ¿Qué vamos decirles a Esmeralda y a Zagato? ¿Qué pasará si tu familia visita los Estados Unidos? ¿Qué pasará con la boda de Presea?-, como si ella se preocupaba por cosas sin sentido en lugar de un matrimonio.

-No nos preocuparemos por eso ahora, _cara_. Creo que necesitamos una noche a solas para trabajar en algunas cosas entre nosotros. -Su miraba tenía una llamarada de lujuria. Ella se encontró temblando. Maldito sea por controlarla con sexo. Ella siempre había sido la encargada, y de esa manera le gustaba. Quizás había llegado el momento de cambiar los papeles.

-Lo siento, qué tonta soy. ¿Por qué preocuparme por cosas como votos matrimoniales y divorcios? Divirtámonos. Oh, sé de un buen tema que podríamos hablar. Tu madre me dijo que solías correr autos.

Sus manos apretaron el volante. Acertó. La culpa pinchó su conciencia mientras él parecía luchar con sus palabras.

-Ella te lo dijo, ¿eh? Nunca hablamos de eso –murmuró-. Corrí cuando era joven. Mi padre enfermó y llegó la hora de dirigir los negocios familiares, así que lo dejé. Fin de la historia.

Él parecía calmado, pero la distancia repentina en su comportamiento le decía que sus emociones se movían bajo la superficie. Ella suavizó la voz.

-Eras bueno. Podrías haber sido profesional.

-Probablemente. Nunca lo sabremos.

El viento azotaba su cabello y el paisaje era un borrón.

-¿Te molestó tener que renunciar a eso? -preguntó curiosamente-. ¿Nunca quisiste dejar _La Dolce Famiglia_ , Clef?

Su perfil le recordó al granito tallado. Un músculo temblando en su mandíbula.

-¿Importa? –preguntó-. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Por mi familia. No me arrepiento.

Su corazón se apretó y rompió. Sin pensarlo, ella deslizó su mano sobre el asiento y tomó la suya. Él le lanzó una mirada de asombro.

-Sí, importa. ¿Alguna vez has reconocido o lamentado perder algo que tú querías? No a tu padre. Tus sueños. Has estado a punto de conseguir algo que siempre has querido y repentinamente te fue arrebatando. Yo estaría seriamente enojada.

Ella le sonrió, pero él mantuvo la mirada fija en la carretera.

-Mi padre y yo tuvimos una relación difícil –admitió-. Él miraba mis carreras como un pasatiempo peligroso y egoísta. Con el tiempo, me presionó a elegir, o mis carreras, o el negocio familia. Elegí el circuito, así que me dijo que me fuera. Recogí mis cosas, seguí en las carreras e intente hacerme un nombre. Pero cuando recibí la llamada de su ataque al corazón y lo vi tan frágil y enfermo en el hospital, descubrí que mis deseos no eran tan importantes como originalmente lo pensaba.-Se encogió de hombros-. Me di cuenta que a veces otros tienen que ser lo primero. Como papá me dijo una vez: Un hombre de verdad toma las decisiones para todos, no sólo de sí mismo. Le debía a todos lograr que el negocio funcionara, y lo hice. En cierto modo, no me arrepiento.

Ella lo miró fijamente un largo tiempo.

-¿Lo extrañas?

Él ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera considerando su pregunta. Luego le lanzó una sonrisa.

-Diablos, sí. Extraño correr todos los días.

Dios mío, este hombre iba a acabar con ella. No sólo era honesto, nunca vio su auto-sacrificio como algo malo. ¿Cuántos hombres con lo que ella salió se quejaron de las cosas que no le gustaban o de los sacrificios que hacían? Pero no él, Clef le hacía experimentar sentimiento que no sintió con otros amantes.

-Tu familia es afortunada por tenerte -susurró.

No respondió. Sólo apretó su mano como si él no quisiera nunca dejarla ir.

Llegaron a la casa de vacaciones un par de horas más tarde. Marina rio por dentro de la versión de Conté de un alquiler. La elaborada mansión tenía su propio helipuerto, laguna, jardines, y jacuzzis. La hiedra subía por las macizas paredes de ladrillo y por la torre del reloj a juego rodeado de verdes selvas y jardines elaborados. El camino empedrado conducía a una robusta escalera, donde una terraza abierta tenía cómodas mecedoras y estaba conectada a un bar completo. Mármol pulido, azulejos de mosaico de colores brillantes y ricos colores de chocolate y oro formaban la combinación de colores. Una cálida brisa voló a través de las habitaciones desde las ventanas abiertas, y los aromas de lila y cítrico inundaron sus sentidos.

Sus tacones hacían clic en el brillante azulejo cuando Clef cogió una botella de vino y dos copas del bar, luego la llevó escaleras arriba. Una puerta se abría hacia un gran dormitorio con una cama de matrimonio extra grande. Las puertas del balcón se abrieron como si los esperaran y la habitación ya estaba preparada. Un ramo de rosas color rojo sangre estaba en la mesa de honor, funcionando como la pieza central de la habitación. Caminó por la sofisticada alfombra oriental, admirando las antigüedades cuidadosamente colocadas y las finas cortinas de encaje blanco. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su marido se había quedado a un lado, con la cadera apoyada contra la mesa, estudiándola desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Marina tragó saliva. De repente, una oleada de puro terror se apoderó de ella. Todo esto era demasiado: la cama, la boda y la comprensión de sus verdaderos sentimientos por su cuenta. El suelo se rompió debajo de ella y gateo para ponerse de pie. Sus uñas se cerraron en sus puños en la necesidad de agarrar para hacer palanca. Maldita sea si había dejado que su voz sonara como una novia virginal. Se regañó por ese tipo de comportamiento y enderezó su columna.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar? -preguntó.

-No.

La sangré se espesó en sus venas. Los labios de él se curvaron hacia arriba en una media sonrisa, como si intuyera su incomodidad repentina.

Ella sacó la barbilla y se negó a apartar la mirada.

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo por los jardines?

-No.

-¿Tomar un baño?

-Nop.

Cruzó sus manos en frente de su pecho para esconder el obvio empuje de sus pezones.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer? ¿Solo estar ahí haciéndome ojitos?

-No. Quiero hacerle el amor a mi esposa.

El dolor la destrozó. Su esposa. Dios, cómo quería que fuera real.

-No digas eso -siseó. Marina se aferró agradecidamente a la ira que ardía en su sangre-. No soy en realidad tu esposa y ambos lo sabemos. Prometiste dejarme en paz. Nada de sexo.

Él cerró la distancia y la cogió entre sus brazos. La preocupación y ternura en su rostro le partió en dos.

-La _mia tigrotta_ , ¿qué pasa? Nunca haría nada que tú no quieras. -Le apartó el pelo de la cara y le alzó la barbilla.

-Esto es una mentira. -Parpadeó para Contener las lágrimas cegadoras, enfurecida por su debilidad ante él-. Nosotros somos una mentira.

Su aliento se precipitó sobre sus labios y la besó suavemente, deslizando su lengua dentro para aparearse con ternura. Deseaba luchar contra él, pero su cuerpo se debilitaba en cada caricia caliente y su olor almizclado. Se abrió para él y le devolvió, clavando los dedos en sus hombros mientras cada músculo tallado presionaba contra sus curvas.

Lentamente, él levantó la cabeza. Ojos ardían con un calor abrasador que quemaba a través de ella y rompió hasta la última gota de resistencia.

-No, Marina. -dijo ferozmente-. Esto ya no es una mentira. No somos una mentira. Quiero hacerte el amor, esposa mía. Ahora mismo. ¿Me vas a dejar?

Su honor era lo primero, y Marina sabía que solo una sacudida de su cabeza le obligaría a ir a su propia esquina separada. Querido Dios, ¿qué estaba mal con ella? ¿Por qué quería tanto a este hombre después de solo unas pocas horas de estar en sus brazos? Él la destruiría.

Esperó por su decisión.

Su cuerpo y mente luchaban, pero en el fondo, triunfó la pequeña voz. Coge lo que consigas ahora y tendrás los recuerdos. Había sobrevivido a cosas peores. Pero no creía que pudiera sobrevivir alejándolo esta noche.

Arrastró su boca a la suya. Él la besó completamente, su lengua enredándose con la suya mientras la llevaba a la cama. Cada movimiento se fundía en el siguiente mientras le quitaba la ropa y exploraba cada parte de su cuerpo con las manos y boca y lengua. Gimió cuando él la llevó al borde, se detuvo y luego se quitó su ropa y comenzó de nuevo. Se retorció y suplicó hasta que él le separó los muslos y se detuvo en la entrada.

Como si percibiera su miedo innato, inmediatamente le rodó hacia un lado sin dudar, la agarró por las caderas y tiró de ella hacia abajo sobre su eje.

Llenó cada grieta adolorida y ella gritó y comenzó a moverse, desesperada por la liberación. Sus manos frotaron sus pechos, moviendo los pezones y con un roce final contra su clítoris estalló en mil pedazos.

Él gritó su nombre mientras aguantaban el orgasmo, hasta que ella se derrumbó encima de su pecho. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella y susurró en su oído:

-Esto es real.

Marina no respondió. Su corazón lloró, y sus labios temblaron para sacar las palabras de dentro de ella, gritando para ser libres. Te quiero. Pero el susurro burlón le recordó a la única verdad que había conocido. No para siempre. Nadie podría amarte para siempre.

Así que no dijo nada. Solo cerró los ojos y durmió.

Clef estaba sentado junto a la cama con dos copas llenas de champán, observándola dormir. Es curioso que ayer mismo, le reclamara por primera vez. Normalmente, una vez que se acostaba con una mujer se preocupaba el borde de la necesidad desgastado un poco más en cada encuentro, cada día, hasta que no quedaba nada sino una amistad indiferente con la que ambos no podían hacer nada. Pero ahora, mirando hacia su nueva esposa, una sensación de entusiasmo y rectitud corría por su sangre. Exactamente el mismo sentimiento que le había acogido en el camino, la llamada de lo desconocido con un conocimiento profundo de que estaba destinado a conducir un coche de carreras.

Marina estaba destinada a ser suya.

Sabía esto ahora. Lo aceptaba. Se daba cuenta de que tenía que hacer unos movimientos cuidadosos si alguna vez iba a convencerla de que podían tener un matrimonio real. Es gracioso, cómo el amor parecía esa cosa lejana y mágica en el futuro hasta que lo quieres tanto, que en realidad finges que los sentimientos estaban ahí cuando nunca estuvieron.

Ahora lo sabía. Todo este tiempo, había estado esperando a Marina Riwsaky.

Había sentido su conexión esa noche en su cita a ciegas. Su genio y su sexualidad patea-culos le golpearon como un puñetazo. Ella le fascinó en todos los niveles, pero la tentación de algo más profundo y permanente cantó en su sangre, así que se congeló por el miedo. Sabía que una vez que le hiciera el amor nunca querría dejarla ir. Y ella era todo lo que él creía que no quería en una esposa. Sintió que ella pisotearía su corazón en pedazos pequeños, y nunca se recuperaría.

Había pensado en ella muchas veces durante el año, pero siempre empujaba sus imágenes al fondo de su mente, convenciéndose de que serían una pareja imposible. Ahora parecía que cada paso conducía directamente a Roma.

Ella era su alma gemela.

Él solo necesitaba convencerla a ella.

Pero para hacer eso, tenía que romper algunos muros. Clef respiró profundamente por la tarea por delante. Había estado pensando en el curso correcto de acción que tenía que tomar, pero era un movimiento arriesgado. Quería llegar a un nivel más profundo, y su constante por él tomando el control en la cama le decía que ella poseía secretos que tenían que ser dichos. ¿Podría ella confiar lo suficiente en él como para compartir? ¿Podría alguna vez rendirse completamente?

Estaba a punto de averiguarlo. Ella abrió los ojos.

Sonrió ante la mirada soñolienta y satisfecha mientras se estiraba en las almohadas. La sábana cayó y le ofreció la tentadora vista de sus perfectos pechos. Ella sonrió.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?

Ella le había llevado a una muerte prematura, pero iría al cielo con una sonrisa de su rostro. Negó con la cabeza y le entregó la copa de champán.

-La letra C representa todos los elementos necesarios en la vida –dijo-. Café, chocolate y champán. -Suspiró con satisfacción y tomó otro trago.

Clef se reclinó en la antigua silla floral y sonrió.

-¿No te estás olvidando de la mejor letra de todas?

-¿Cuál es?

-S. De sexo.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y más satisfecha. Su erección se elevó completamente y se movió en la silla.

-Oh, Conté, ¿cuándo vas a aprender todas las palabras americanas? -arrastró las palabras-. C también es para clímax.

Él se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

- _Cara_ , eres increíble. Tanto dentro como fuera de la cama.

-Lo intento. -Tomó un sorbo de champán, pero Clef sintió su guardia solidificándose. Tenía que moverse a un ritmo constante y mantenerla sin equilibrio.

-Marina, ¿te gusta tener el control?

-¿Eso es algo malo?

Él mantuvo la mirada fija pero ella se negó a levantar la cabeza.

-No, en absoluto. Eres una mujer fuerte y no habrías llegado tan lejos en la vida sin esta cualidad. Simplemente me preguntaba cómo te sentías sobre ser dominada en la cama.

Ella jadeó y su cabeza se disparó hacia arriba.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta la dominación? -Se estremeció-. No me gustan esas cosas de sumisión, Conté. He leído esas novelas BDSM, pero azotar, simplemente no va conmigo.

Dios, estaba loco por ella.

-No, cara. Tampoco me gusta el dolor. Parece que prefieres controlar el hacer el amor, lo cual está bien, pero me pregunto si alguna vez te has rendido verdaderamente.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-Me rindo cada vez que llego al clímax. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Fue al baño, jaló dos cinturones de los albornoces blancos de lujo, volvió a la cama.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó ella-. ¿Volviéndote pervertido?

Se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Confías en mí, Marina? La cautela rayó sus rasgos.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Lo haces?- Ella dudó.

-Sí. Confío en ti.

El alivio le recorrió ante la cruda honestidad de su voz.

-Gracias. Te estoy pidiendo que me dejes hacerte algo.

-¿Qué?

-Atarte.

Una risa ahogada escapó de sus labios, pero le faltaba humor.

-Dime que estás bromeando. ¿No podemos simplemente tener sexo regular?

-Sí. Pero quiero más contigo. Quiero darte tanto placer que explotes. Quiero que seas capaz de soltarte, en tus términos. Estoy pidiéndote que confíes en mí lo suficiente para rendir tu control esta noche. Si estás incómoda, dime que me detenga y lo haré. ¿Harás esto por mí?

Ella se sentó y miró a las ataduras, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza.

-No sé si puedo ceder el control -admitió.

-Yo creo que puedes. -Una sonrisa tocó sus labios mientras colgaba las ataduras en un gesto de burla con la intención de calmar sus nervios-. Podemos tener un poco de diversión. Siempre soñé con atar a mi esposa. Tú puedes hacer realidad mi fantasía.

Esperó pacientemente mientras ella se imaginaba el escenario. Las emociones peleaban y luchaban por el dominio. Finalmente, ella asintió.

-Lo intentaré -dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio-. Pero solo porque tienes algún fetiche de bondage que creo que necesitas sacar fuera.

Él rio. Con movimientos deliberados, ató sus muñecas juntas sobre su cabeza con un cinturón, y con el otro, lo envolvió alrededor del poste de la cabecera. Ella tiró, y él se aseguró de que hubiera mucha holgura para que no se sintiera atrapada. Solo lo suficiente para permitirle la libertad de dejarle ir. Su excitación ardió por su cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Ahora qué? -Sopló el pelo de su cara y frunció el ceño.

Clef sonrió ante su expresión de mal humor, se puso a horcajadas sobre ella, y miró hacia abajo.

Todo humor le abandonó con prisas. Ella era hermosa: toda curvas elegantes y músculos. Lentamente, se inclinó y la besó profundamente, sumergiéndose en su boca, metiendo su lengua dentro y fuera como una versión previa de lo que pensaba hacer con ella. Cuando liberó sus labios, ella respiró fuerte, y sus ojos se empañaron con la excitación.

Él se tomó su tiempo. Mordisqueó y chupó sus pezones y dejó que su mano vagara sobre su vientre, sus caderas, luego la deslizó detrás de ella para ahuecar su trasero y abrió más sus piernas. Sus dedos se detuvieron en su protuberancia rogando por su toque, luego se sumergió en su canal.

Ella gritó y tiró de sus ataduras. Él empujó hacia arriba, usando dos dedos para hundirse en su calor húmedo mientras su pulgar golpeaba su clítoris. Todos los músculos debajo de él se estremecieron con anticipación, y se retorció en la cama.

-¡Maldito seas, desátame! Quiero tocarte.

-Todavía no, _cara_. Me estoy divirtiendo mucho con mi fantasía. -Ella le maldijo y él rio, inclinó la cabeza, y la probó.

Se vino fuerte. Su grito salió arrancado de su garganta, y le permitió sobrellevar la ola. Cuando ella surgió, su enrojecida piel temblaba impotente bajo él. Separó más sus muslos y condujo su pene con un empuje sólido.

Apretó los dientes y rezó por el control. Su canal le apretó como una prensa ceñida, y espasmos sacudían su cuerpo como mini tormentas. La llenó completamente y puro placer explotó dentro de él. Lentamente, la presionó contra el colchón.

-Clef. -Sus ojos vidriosos de repente resplandecieron con pánico, y se resistió bajo él, tirando de las ataduras con movimientos frenéticos-. No lo hagas.

La crudeza de su miedo le hizo dudar.

-Mírame, _mia amore_. Mírame a los ojos y ve lo que soy.

Su enfoque se agudizó cuando miró profundamente en sus ojos. Sus pupilas se dilataron en reconocimiento y centímetro a centímetro sus músculos se relajaron, permitiéndole más acceso. Las lágrimas nadaron en sus ojos. La besó tiernamente, su pulgar secando la lágrima que corría por su rostro.

-Te quiero, Marina. Nunca ha sido Esmeralda y nunca lo será. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Se movió. Cada movimiento la reclamaba para él mismo, le decía sus sentimientos y de la necesidad de que ella le perteneciera. La última lucha se fue de su cuerpo y le acompañó empuje por empuje, sus talones clavándose en su espalda mientras subían más y más alto. Explotó bajo él y él se dejó ir. El insoportable placer le destrozó, le superó y le lanzó al borde. Cuando la tormenta finalmente pasó, Clef se dio cuenta de que su vida nunca sería la misma.

Y él no quería que lo fuera.

Él la quería.

Las palabras hicieron eco una y otra vez en su cabeza. A veces tan bonitas como la ópera. A veces con una carcajada de alegría y burla. De cualquier manera, tenía que tratar con ello, pero el Señor sabía que estaba demasiado asustada en ese momento.

Flexionó sus manos ahora libres. Él la sostuvo con más ternura de lo que un hombre jamás le había mostrado. Hacer el amor para él parecía menos sobre perversión y más sobre darle todo a ella y pedir lo mismo.

Tragó las palabras que burbujeaban en sus labios y guardó silencio. Solo tres simples palabras, pero eran las palabras más difíciles que podía pensar en decir. Su piel húmeda por el sudor presionó contra la suya, sólido y real. Él le había dado un regalo que no tenía precio. Confianza. De alguna manera, al ser atada y obligada a rendirse, aprendió a confiar en otro ser humano.

Él le dio un suave beso en el cabello enredado.

-Gracias por darme tu confianza. Quiero saber todo de ti, _cara_ , pero puedo esperar.

Su paciencia sacudió sus cimientos. ¿Por qué buscaba más que su cuerpo? Su confesión de que nunca había querido a Esmeralda sonó limpia y verdadera. Tal vez ella siempre había percibido la verdad pero no quería perder su último obstáculo. Ahora no había ningún lugar al que correr, pero aun así no podía decir esas tres palabras que él necesitaba.

Marina cerró los ojos y le dio el único otro regalo que le quedaba. Su verdad.

-Tenía dieciséis. Tenía un enamoramiento con el cliché de los clichés, el quarterback del equipo de fútbol. Por supuesto, él apenas me notaba, pero yo hice todas las típicas cosas de chicas para llamar su atención. Un día, vino y me habló. Días después, me pidió salir. Estaba atolondrada y creí que finalmente seríamos novio y novia.

Su mano dejó de acariciar su pelo. Lentamente, se volvió para enfrentarla en la cama. Ella sintió que su mirada le acariciaba, pero se quedó mirando al techo como si los eventos se desarrollaran ante su vista.

-Me puse mucho maquillaje. Falda corta, mucho escote mostrando lo poco que tenía. No tenía a nadie que me hiciera de carabina en el momento, así que iba y venía a mi antojo sin reglas. Me llevó a ver una película, luego de vuelta a la escuela al campo de fútbol. Nos sentamos en la hierba y miramos a la luna. Estaba tan Contenta. Hasta que me empujó hacia abajo al suelo y metió la mano en mi camiseta. Verás, yo era todo hablar sin acción. Nunca había salido con un chico antes, ni siquiera había tenido una loca sesión de manoseo. Le dejé hacer cosas porque pensé que era lo correcto. Hasta que me bajó la falda.

Tragó una bocanada y su mano apretó la de ella. Él esperó en silencio mientras ella luchaba, pero su calor se filtró lentamente por su piel.

-Me violó. Después, se apartó, se levantó y dijo que estaba decepcionado. Me dijo que yo me lo busqué con mi ropa y mi actitud. Que si se lo contaba a alguien, sería el hazmerreír de la escuela. Me puse la ropa y me llevó a casa. Cuando llegué a mi casa, me dio las gracias por el buen rato. "Vamos a hacerlo otra vez". Salí del coche y mi madre estaba viendo la televisión en la sala de estar. Fui directa a ella y le conté toda la historia.

Los acontecimientos de aquella horrible noche se volcaron sobre ella, pero esta vez, había alguien a su lado. Esta vez, alguien se preocupaba lo suficiente como para escuchar.

-Mi madre se rio y me dijo que obtuve lo que había pedido. Me dijo que empezara con el control de natalidad, me volviera más inteligente, y tratara con ello. Luego se alejó de mí. -Marina arrancó su mirada del techo y se volvió hacia él-. No sabía qué hacer. Me sentía como si fuera a volverme loca. Me tomé los siguientes días libres y luego volví a la escuela. Y cuando me crucé con él por el pasillo, solo asentí con la cabeza en un saludo. La prueba de embarazo dio negativa. Empecé con el control de natalidad. Y de repente, me di cuenta de que tenía dos caminos delante de mí y tenía que elegir. Podía ocultar mi sexualidad bajo ropas holgadas y nunca sentirme cómoda de forma física con un chico otra vez. O podía hacer mi camino adelante y poseer mis propias cosas. De alguna manera, me di cuenta de que podía obtener placer del sexo, pero sería cosa mía fijar los términos. Me aseguraría de que nunca volviera a suceder algo así.

Su corazón latía con fuerza al borde de un ataque.

-Decidí que no dejaría que ese cabrón se llevara quién era yo. Me vestía de la forma que quería, y controlaba con quién tenía sexo a partir de entonces. Cuándo quería, dónde quería, y cómo quería. Pero a veces, cuando un hombre está encima de mí, algo retrocede a entonces y entro en pánico. Lo odio, pero parece que no puedo controlar esa parte de mi memoria. Hasta ahora.

Clef se acercó y le puso la cabeza contra su pecho. Fuerza, calor y seguridad se abrieron paso hacia ella con una gracia continua que le dejó sin aliento.

-Lo siento mucho, cara. No lo sabía. Si lo hubiera sabido, no habría presionado de tal manera.

Ella negó fuerte con la cabeza.

-No, me alegro de que lo hicieras. Ahora, no tengo miedo.

Él contuvo el aliento y ella se dio cuenta de que temblaba bajo sus pies. Lentamente, levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara.

Orgullo feroz y furia cruda brillaban en sus ojos. Sus manos eran tan suaves como una mariposa mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara.

-Que alguien te hiera así hace que me cuestione lo que es justo y correcto en este mundo. Pero tú, _mia amore_ , aceptaste tal suceso y ganaste fuerza. Has hecho tu vida según tus propios términos, sin nadie para que te ayude. Me bajas los humos.

Ella se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Sus palabras resonaron en el silencio de la habitación y explotó el último ladrillo del muro que guardaba su corazón. Él no hizo ningún comentario sobre la lágrima que cayó sobre su pecho.

Eso hizo que Marina le quisiera aún más.


	24. Despedida, Dolor, Amor, Aceptación

23\. despedida, Dolor, Amor, Aceptación

Dos días más tarde, Marina descansaba en la terraza de atrás, bebiendo un vaso de vino y acariciando a Dante. Él estaba sobre la mesa, tomando el calor del sol, ronroneando en voz baja. Se dio la vuelta y expuso su enorme vientre, su lugar favorito para ser rascado. Cada vez que la mano de ella se cansaba y se detenía, él le rugía en amenaza, aunque ella sabía que la amenaza era completamente falsa.

-Eres el rey del drama -advirtió ella.

Esos enormes ojos azules la miraron con implacable demanda y mal humor. Dejó escapar un suspiro de impaciencia y dejó el vaso. Le pasó las uñas suavemente sobre su vientre y volvió a ronronear tan fuerte que sonó como una motosierra.

-Bien, bien, aquí, ¿eres feliz ahora?

Dios, odiaba a los gatos.

Por supuesto, excepto Dante, que era un mentiroso grande y gordo. Este felino había trabajado su camino debajo de su piel. Una emoción barata patinó a través de ella de manera que el parásito no dejaba que nadie lo tocara, excepto ella. De una manera alocada, sentía como si se pertenecieran el uno al otro. Dos vagabundos, malos-culos solitarios que no sabían cómo manejar a la gente.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Clef la amaba. Desde su demoledora admisión y su demoledora confesión, habían acordado silenciosamente no discutir el tema más a fondo. Marina quería creerle, ansiaba tener la capacidad de devolverle las palabras, pero algo la mantenía prisionera.

Su pasado.

La luz del sol golpeó el diamante de dos quilates en su dedo anular y brilló en son de burla.

Tenía que tomar una decisión pronto. Ella accedió a quedarse unos días más, mientras se aseguraban de que mamá Conté estaba bien y podrían solidificar los planes para la boda de Presea.

Nunca le había dicho a nadie, excepto a su madre, acerca de la violación. La traición de su madre mató una profunda confianza dentro de ella y Clef la trajo de vuelta a la vida. Se le puso la piel de gallina en los brazos ante el recuerdo de sus manos y su boca y su lengua en cada parte de su cuerpo, sin la posibilidad de hacer otra cosa que rendirse. Maldita sea, ahora sabía por qué esas cosas de bondage eran tan ampliamente leídas.

Dante miró de reojo como si conociera sus pensamientos, le pateó la mano y se estiró en una posición diferente.

-Sí, apuesto a que eres un macho semental, golpeando a todas las mujeres indefensas en la ciudad -le señaló-. Toma un poco de responsabilidad por tus acciones, amigo. Creo que tengo que llevarte al veterinario y hacer que te arreglen.

-¿Estás hablando con el gato?

Marina volteó la cabeza y luchó contra un rubor. Lucy estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, riéndose de ella.

-Por supuesto que no -negó con vehemencia-. Estás oyendo cosas. Ella soltó una risita.

-Sí, claro. Hola, Dante. -Dio un paso más cerca, con la mano extendida, un tono bajo y suave alrededor del gato. Él vio su lenta aproximación y tanto Marina como Lucy aguantaron la respiración.

Con un siseo de disgusto, se levantó, agitó su cola y desapareció entre los arbustos. La boca de Lucy se abrió. Marina ocultó su expresión satisfecha y tomó un sorbo de vino.

-¿Por qué no le agrado? -se quejó-. Me encantan los animales. Les doy de comer. Tú lo insultas y él te adora.

Marina se encogió de hombros.

-Los hombres son inconstantes. ¿Qué hay?

-Vamos a la ciudad a mirar flores. ¿Quieres venir? Marina frunció la nariz.

-Aburrido. Paso. -Lucy se rio.

-Lo sé, yo misma no soy el tipo de chica a la que le gustan las flores, pero dado que eres nueva en la familia, puedes escaparte de esta clase de cosas -dejó escapar un suspiro-. Está bien, sé un palo de golf. Te veo un poco más tarde. Mama está descansando, pero está bien. -Una expresión confusa revoloteó sobre su cara-. Es realmente extraño. Tan pronto como se fueron, tuvo toda esta energía, volvió a ser ella misma, y lucía bien. El doctor vino de nuevo y dijo que toda la cosa debió haber sido una falsa alarma.

-Ajá. Extraño, pero al menos es mejor.

-Sí, tienes razón. Nos vemos más tarde.

Lucy se fue y Marina se sentó por un rato más, disfrutando del calor y el silencio. Necesitaba encontrar a Clef. Con la casa vacía, era hora de que hablaran. Apuró el último sorbo de vino por valor líquido y entró en la casa.

Se asomó en algunas de las habitaciones y luego captó su profunda voz en el estudio. Se detuvo frente a la puerta e hizo una pausa antes de llamar. Tal vez debía esperar afuera hasta que…

-No, Latis, ella no se casaría conmigo por dinero. Hace suficiente por sí misma. Eres como una madre sobreprotectora, _mia amico_.

Hizo una pausa y luego habló con una frialdad que le dio un escalofrío. -¿Que hiciste qué? Contratar a un detective privado para revisar su historia es inaceptable. Sí, ya sé sobre su pasado. Ella no se parece a sus padres. Maldición, no me cuestiones en esto, ella es mi esposa ahora.

Más silencio.

-No, no creo que vengan niños en un rato, ella necesita un poco de tiempo. No es la típica mujer que quería casarse, pero las cosas cambian. Puedo esperar. –Marina oyó sus pasos hacia adelante y atrás-. Esta es mi decisión y ya no quiero hablar de ello. Voy a hacer este trabajo.

La conversación se prolongó un poco más, mientras se escondía en el pasillo. La humillación le quemaba hasta que su piel realmente se erizó. Latis no creía que fuera lo suficientemente buena para su mejor amigo. ¿Qué le habría dicho el detective? ¿Que sus padres eran una broma y que ella no tenía experiencia en relaciones sanas? A los pocos minutos de conocerla, Latis se dio cuenta de la verdad que había estado tratando desesperadamente de ocultar.

Ella era sólo una sombra de una mujer. Clef merecía más. Necesitaba a alguien con un corazón abierto y sin complicaciones. Una mujer de familia, que no tuviera que entrenarse, una que amara a los gatos, a los niños y cocinar.

No una mujer como ella. Una con un pasado de Maldición, un corazón herido e incapacidad para amar.

Retrocedió lentamente mientras el ataque de pánico amenazaba. Se volvió. Entonces lo escuchó.

-Ah, la _mia tigrotta_ , ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo? Es una noche hermosa. -Su rica voz musical acarició su piel y la tentó a olvidar.

La verdad se estrelló a través de ella.

No podía fingir más. No con él. No consigo misma.

Marina miró a su marido y tomó la única decisión que podía.

-Clef, me voy a casa.

Él parpadeó y extendió la mano, pero ella se echó hacia atrás. Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te pasa, Marina? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Quiero ir a casa sola.

-¿Es por nosotros? -Él la agarró del brazo y se inclinó hacia ella-. ¿Estás corriendo asustada porque te confesé mis sentimientos? Sé que no hablamos de ello de inmediato, pero pensé en darte un poco de tiempo.

Ella tiró de su brazo y se burló.

-No me hagas ningún favor, Conté. Digamos que estoy harta de mentiras y quiero mi vida de vuelta. No esta falsa vida. Ni este falso matrimonio. -Ella elevó sus manos abarcando la habitación-. ¡Todo esto es una Maldición! Hemos estado jugando un papel, fingiendo estar casados y luego forzándonos a un matrimonio de verdad cuando no había manera de que funcionará. Somos muy diferentes. ¡No quiero esto! –gritó-. ¡No quiero hermanas prepotentes ni gatos callejeros, ni lecciones de cocina obligadas! No quiero sentirme ahogada todo el tiempo bajo el peso de la responsabilidad. Me gusta ser libre y tomar mis propias decisiones. Así que es hora de que ambos despertemos y dejemos de jugar a la maldita película de la semana.

Un músculo palpitó en su mandíbula. La ira se arremolinaba con dolor y sólo la enfureció aún más.

-¿Mis palabras no significan nada para ti? -preguntó él furioso-. Te dije que te amaba. ¿Eso no significa nada?

Ella apretó la barbilla. Encontrando su mirada muerta.

-Tus palabras no significan nada.

Ella giró sobre sus talones para irse. Él hizo un movimiento para detenerla pero ella escupió como Dante y le enseñó los dientes.

-Déjame en paz, ¿no ves que no quiero seguir con esto? ¡No te quiero a ti, o a este horrible estilo de vida de tu verdadera esposa heredera! Ten un poco de orgullo, por el amor de Dios.

Esta vez, él la dejó ir.

Corrió por el pasillo, en busca de refugio a lamer sus heridas antes de su veloz partida. Caminaría a la ciudad, dejaría sus pertenencias y conseguiría una cita más tarde. Aparte de su cámara, todo lo demás era reemplazable. Mejor salir ahora a enfrentarse a sus hermanas. Clef podía fabricar alguna excusa.

Con pies de plomo, agarró su cámara, su cartera y su teléfono celular. Hizo algunas llamadas rápidas y salió de la única casa en la que se sentía como si perteneciera. El único hogar que logró hacerla sentir amada.

Marina no miró hacia atrás.

-¿Qué está pasando?

Marina se sentó en la sala de estar y se quedó mirando a su mejor amiga. Esmeralda mecía al bebé en una de sus caderas, con el típico paño de baba por encima del hombro, mientras que Lily balbuceaba y gritaba mientras miraba al cachorro que jugaba con los pies de su madre. La pequeña bola dorada de pelo pateó sus zapatillas cubiertas y corría hacia atrás y adelante cada vez que Esmeralda se alejaba.

Fiel amigo, el feo perro por el que Esmeralda convenció a Zagato para quedárselo hace más de un año, estaba en la pequeña mancha de sol que se filtraba por la ventana y veía al cachorro con un aire de desaprobación. El conocido pañuelo azul y naranja de los Mets alrededor de su cuello despedía un inaudito aspecto distinguido al que alguna vez fue un perro callejero sarnoso.

Marina trató de evitar el tema.

-No puedo creer que tengas un cachorro. Zagato odia el desorden.

Esmeralda dejó escapar un suspiro impaciente y bailó fuera del alcance de la bola de pelo.

-Oh, no fui yo esta vez. Zagato volvía a casa desde la vía de la costa y encontraron a Simba en el bosque, llorando. Tenía moretones en todo el cuerpo, el pobre. Debe de haber sido lanzado de un coche en movimiento.

Marina se estremeció.

-No puedo creer que no lo hubiera llevado a un refugio. ¿Qué has hecho con mi hermano?

Esmeralda se rio y se rebotó al ritmo de la música hip-hop que salía desde los altavoces de sonido envolvente. Simba gruñó de placer y trató de seguir el ritmo de sus movimientos. Lily soltó una risita.

-Primero llevó al perro al veterinario, luego lo trajo a casa mientras yo le pedía que no se encariñara. Dijo que iba a poner un anuncio en el periódico y encontrarle un hogar. -Se encogió de hombros-. Así que lo dejé. Después de una semana, el anuncio desapareció y nunca volvimos a hablar al respecto. Él saluda al cachorro antes que a mí cuando vuelve a casa del trabajo.

El anhelo pasó a través de Marina. Echaba de menos a ese estúpido gato y la forma en que daba la vuelta y exigía que le rascaran el vientre. Echaba de menos el afán de Lucy y la actitud empresarial de Anais, y los estallidos dramáticos de Presea. Echaba de menos la tranquila insistencia de la madre de Clef en la cocina, el olor del horneado y beber café en la terraza.

Echaba de menos a su marido.

Marina se concentró en respirar y luchó contra el crudo dolor. Un día a la vez. Todo iba a estar bien, era una sobreviviente. Pero, ¿quién iba a saber que sobrevivir era mucho menos que vivir?

-Bueno, puedes darle las gracias adecuadamente porque te tengo un regalo.-Marina le lanzó su amiga la bata roja de seda-. Sin detalles, por favor. Todavía es demasiado que te folles a mi hermano.

Esmeralda se echó a reír y examinó la hermosa pieza de encaje y seda en una mano.

-Gracias, nena, que es justo lo que necesitábamos esta noche. Además de una niñera.

-Me quedaré con ella una noche de esta semana para que puedan tener una cita. No iré a ningún otro viaje por un tiempo.

Marina flexionó sus manos. Su dedo anular desnudo destelló en son de burla y apresuradamente cruzó las manos sobre su regazo.

Esmeralda la estudió por un largo rato. Su voz fue suave y reconfortante cuando por fin habló.

-Marina, tienes que decirme la verdad. ¿Qué está pasando?- Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Fuimos a Italia. Vi a Clef. De vuelta ahora. Nada más que decir.

-Clef vino a verme.

Su cabeza se disparó y jadeó.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te dijo?

Esmeralda marchó hacia el espacio de juegos, colocó a Lili dentro, pateó gentilmente a Simba de su pierna y se unió a ella en el sofá. Sus ojos mostraron una mezcla entre simpatía y apoyo.

-Clef me contó todo, Marina. Sobre ir a Italia y pretender ser su esposa. Sobre el sacerdote haciéndolo real. Y cómo te confesó sus sentimientos, pero tú te escapaste y se los arrojaste a la cara.

Un fuerte rojo brilló ante sus ojos por la cantidad de mentiras que había pronunciado. Ella se estremeció y trató de hablar racionalmente.

-Él no te contó toda la historia, Esmeralda.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no lo haces tú? -El dolor brillaba en su rostro. -Eres mi mejor amiga.

Marina le tomó las manos y las apretó con fuerza. Las lágrimas amenazaron, pero se sostuvieron.

-Lo siento mucho. Tenía un plan, pero todo falló y ahora es un desastre. Hice un trato con Clef. Fingiría ser su esposa si él prometía mantenerse lejos de ti. Yo sé que tiene sentimientos profundos, y estaba preocupada por ti y Zagato. Estuvo de acuerdo, pero cuando llegamos a Italia, las cosas se complicaron.

-No puedo creer que todavía estés atrapada en esta idea. Nunca ha habido nada entre nosotros, salvo amistad.

-Ahora lo sé.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Comenzaste a enamorarte de él? -Marina asintió.

-Al principio pensé que era sólo sexo. Pero entonces su familia me contuvo, y el estúpido gato, y luego tuvimos más sexo y empecé a tener ideas locas acerca de una relación entre nosotros. Me dijo que me amaba.

Esmeralda apretó los dedos de Marina.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Nada. No pude decir nada, porque realmente no le creí. Iba a hablarle de ello, pero luego lo oí hablando por teléfono con su amigo Latis. -Tomó aliento-. No creía que fuera lo suficientemente buena para Clef. Piensa que somos una pareja terrible y tiene razón.

Esmeralda se quedó sin aliento.

-¿Cuándo le has hecho caso a la opinión de alguien más?- Marina sacudió la cabeza con terquedad.

-Escuché la conversación. No soy adecuada para él, no soy el tipo de mujer que necesita. Él quiere una familia grande con mascotas y constantes viajes a Italia. Él quiere una esposa bonita y sólida con una carrera respetable y maneras dulces. Peleamos. Y odio todas esas cosas.

-Oh, Marina. -Esmeralda tomó las manos de Marina mientras las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos-. Mi querida amiga, ¿no sabes que eres todas esas cosas? ¿Cuándo vas a creértelo? Simplemente con tu lealtad hacia Zagato y hacia mí, y tu voluntad de protegernos me dice que estás destinada a tener una familia propia. Clef es un hombre complicado, algo que no muchas otras mujeres ven o incluso saben. Pero tú sí. Tú lo desafías y lo presionas y lo haces sentir cosas más intensamente. Cuando vino a contarme todo tenía el corazón roto. Cree que no lo amas, y que nunca podrás hacerlo, por lo que está destruido.

Marina peleó contra las lágrimas. Dios, la idea de Clef herido la despedazó. Lo amaba con tanta fuerza, sin embargo sabía que Esmeralda no podía ver la verdad.

Necesitaba mucho más. Es curioso cómo nunca creyó que valía la pena la demanda. Pero Clef la había cambiado. Al dejarse enamorarse de él, supo que siembre necesitaría estar con un hombre que se sintiera de la misma manera. Cualquier otra cosa la dañaría.

-Lo siento, Esme. Quiero seguir adelante con mi vida y no volver a hablar de Clef Conté nunca más. Si eres realmente mi amiga, haz esto por mí. -Su voz se quebró-. Por favor.

Esmeralda dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio.

-Pero…

-Por favor.

Ella apretó los labios. Luego asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, Marina.

La desolación de su futuro descendió sobre ella como una nube y forzó una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Voy a estar bien. Ahora, hablemos de otra cosa.

El resto de las horas pasaron y por un momento, Marina fingió que todo volvía a la normalidad.

Clef se sentó detrás de su escritorio y se quedó mirando sus notas en la ceremonia de apertura. En dos días, su sueño por su familia y _La Dolce Famiglia_ finalmente se haría realidad. La primera cadena de panaderías sería revelada la noche del viernes en una presentación de lujo y fiesta para competir con todos los demás.

El clima debería mantenerse, con la promesa de un hermoso y crujiente día de primavera con mucho sol. La panadería estaba preparada para abrir sus puertas con una variedad de postres, cafés especiales y pan recién hecho. El paseo marítimo del centro era un sueño para algunos inversores que vieron una oportunidad como ninguna otra.

Esta debería ser la semana más feliz de su vida.

En cambio, el dolor atormentaba su cuerpo y torturaba su corazón. Decidió contarle la verdad Esmeralda en un esfuerzo para ver si había una manera de llegar a Marina. Cuánto lo habían torturado sus palabras y su rápida partida sólo confirmaba su dura confesión. Ella no lo quería. No lo amaba. Y no quería la vida que él podía ofrecerle.

La noche había sido un desastre. Había tejido una historia loca de un tío enfermo y tuvo que jugar el papel que le corresponde para convencer a su madre y sus hermanas de que todo estaba bien. Se fue al día siguiente y le dijo a su taxista que le llevara el equipaje que ella había dejado atrás. Clef apretó los dedos en su sien dolorida. Dios, qué desastre. Por fin se había enamorado y la mujer ni siquiera lo deseaba. ¿Cómo iba a superarla?

Su imagen se burlaba de él sin parar. La forma en que se rendía en sus brazos y se volvía añicos con el clímax. La forma en que lo molestaba y se reía con él y lo desafiaba a cada paso. La ternura que mostraba con su familia y la forma en que se ocupaba de Dante, aunque juraba que no le gustaba. Contradictoria y cariñosa en extremo, estaba destinada a ser suya. Nunca confesó su pasado con otras mujeres. Ninguna mujer había cavado nunca lo suficientemente profundo como para molestarse siquiera a preguntarle sobre sus sueños. Pero Marina lo comprendía, lo reconocía y lo apoyaba.

Un profundo dolor latía en su corazón y necesitando ahogarlo, rápidamente cogió la botella de coñac y se sirvió un trago. El líquido ardiente se deslizó por su garganta con facilidad y explotó en su vientre. Tal vez si consiguiera quedar completamente borracho, por fin podía dormir sin imágenes de ella desnuda y abierta debajo de él.

Su celular sonó. Murmuró una maldición y miró la identificación. Se detuvo un momento. A continuación, pulsó el botón.

-¿Esmeralda? ¿Está todo bien?

Escuchó durante un largo tiempo mientras ella hablaba. De repente, las piezas filosas se deslizaron y encajaron. Su corazón se aceleró y se levantó de la silla mientras su amiga le detallaba la conversación. Formó un plan y ya sabía lo que necesitaba hacer.

Sería su última batalla, pero valía la pena luchar. Sólo esperaba que fuera suficiente.

Marina estaba de pie entre la multitud, cerca de Esmeralda y observando la ceremonia que tenía lugar. Su equipaje había llegado a su puerta ayer. Una simple nota venía unida a la manija, con elegante caligrafía.

 **Voy a cumplir con nuestro acuerdo y presentar la documentación necesaria para disolver el matrimonio.**

Hizo caso omiso a la decepción y se concentró en la satisfacción de que su familia quedaría en paz. El vacío en el estómago la llevó a tomar el teléfono y ver algunas ofertas de trabajo en el extranjero. Tenía que salir de Nueva York y mantenerse ocupada. Debía llegar a Londres a finales de la semana. Tal vez necesitaba mucha distancia para sanar.

Distinguidos veleros y feries se abrían paso con gracia a través del agua, con los edificios como perfecto telón de fondo. Los diseños parecían fluir con las majestuosas montañas y el agua, líneas fluidas y elegantes y bajas, aumentando en lugar de bloquear la vista de la naturaleza. La piedra caliza le daba un aire fresco al spa y los exuberantes jardines se colaban en torno a cada uno de los edificios rodeados de bancos, esculturas y fuentes goteando. El restaurante de sushi se jactaba de estar en un salón antiguo de té japonés y las paredes de bambú y hermosas sedas rojas se mezclaban en un espectáculo visual para los sentidos. Se habían pintado murales brillantes en las paredes de ladrillos antiguos que una vez albergaron a una estación de tren. Completamente restaurado, el paseo marítimo ahora le recordaba lo que la creatividad, TLC y un poco de dinero podría lograr.

 _La Dolce Famiglia_ fue la última tienda en ser revelada. Un paño extendido con el logo impreso cubría el edificio, las cuerdas listas para caer ante la señal de Clef. La multitud se agitaba con entusiasmo y la banda comenzó a tocar con espectaculares florituras.

Esmeralda abucheaba y gritaba mientras Zagato cortaba la cinta roja y Marina los acompañó con en el orgullo que se precipitó a través de ella. Zagato había trabajado duro y creía en su visión para transformar la línea de costa en algo hermoso. Él creía en sus sueños. Tal vez era tiempo de que ella hiciera lo mismo. Podía ser que no consiguiera al hombre que amaba, pero tenía la capacidad de cambiar su carrera para conseguir mayor satisfacción. Después de pasar las fotos que había tomado en Bérgamo, un deseo interno por hacer algo más significativo floreció en su interior.

Por lo general, hacía caso omiso de tales instintos. En esta ocasión, se decidió a explorar su necesidad de capturar parte de la belleza del mundo con su única y propia visión. Planeó excursiones de un día alrededor de sus tomas habituales, e hizo los arreglos para reunirse con algunos editores de revistas en Inglaterra que conocía para discutir algunas nuevas opciones para su obra.

Clef se acercó al podio elevado. Su corazón se disparó. Cada célula de su cuerpo clamaba por el derecho a alisar de nuevo su pelo, tocarle la dura mejilla, y deleitarse en ese momento con él. Vestido con un elegante traje oscuro con una corbata morada, llenó todo el escenario con su presencia e inmediatamente la multitud se calmó. Su parecido oscuro y su postura sexi hacía murmurar a las mujeres a su alrededor con risitas y charlas. Marina luchó contra el instinto primitivo de decirles que retrocedieran. En cambio, permaneció en silencio.

-Damas y caballeros -dijo por el micrófono-. Estoy Conténto de estar con ustedes para develar finalmente la culminación de un sueño familiar. Mi familia construyó su primera panadería en Bérgamo, Italia, con pastas cocinadas en la cocina de mi madre. Con trabajo duro, los Conté abrieron tiendas en todo Milán y siempre soñaron con venir a Estados Unidos para compartir nuestras recetas. Ese sueño ya está aquí y agradezco a todos ustedes por compartirlo con nosotros.

La gente aplaudió y gritó. Luego pasó a agradecer a Zagato y a la Empresas Dreamscape, sus socios de negocios, y a una variedad de otros miembros que lo ayudaron a lo largo del camino. Luego hizo una pausa. Miró a la multitud. Y la apuñaló con la mirada.

Marina contuvo el aliento.

Sus ojos bullían de emoción. Hablaba como si estuvieran solos, cada palabra perforaba su mente y su corazón con una intimidad deliberada que hacía que un temblor corriera por su espalda.

-La familia es muy importante para mí. Esto es algo en lo que creo. El nombre " _La Dolce Famiglia_ " es un símbolo de mis creencias y mi orgullo por lo que apreciamos. En lo que amo por encima de todas las cosas.

Las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a sudar mientras estaba clavada en el suelo, paralizada por su voz, sus ojos y su presencia.

-Ahora he descubierto un nuevo tipo de familia. Me he enamorado de una mujer increíble, que me hizo creer en un "felices para siempre". Alguien que rompió mi mundo y me completó. Pero, por desgracia, ella no me cree. Las palabras no son suficientes para convencerla de que la necesito en mi vida. Que ella completa mi vida. Por lo tanto, me siento orgulloso de revelar mi nueva panadería, y una nueva cadena para abrir en Estados Unidos, donde conocí a la mujer que quiero que sea mi esposa.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, tiró de las cuerdas y las soltó.

El elaborado logo señalaba con orgullosas letras en negrita el nombre.

 _ **La Dolce Marina.**_

La sangre bombeó a través de sus venas, y el mundo se le nubló, inclinándose y esperando. Parpadeó y giró su cabeza hacia Esmeralda, quien ferozmente extendió sus brazos y le dio un pequeño apretón.

-¿No lo entiendes, Marina? -preguntó con lágrimas brillando en sus brillantes ojos-. Él te ama. Siempre fuiste tú, pero tienes que ser lo suficientemente valiente para ir tras eso. Tienes que creer que lo vales. Eso fue lo que me dijiste el día que Zagato me confesó su amor por mí, ¿recuerdas? Si amas a alguien, debes pelear por él, una y otra vez. Mi mejor amiga no es una cobarde. Te mereces esto. Mereces amor.

Como un vampiro volviendo a la vida después de un sueño profundo, de repente vio cada color y forma deslizarse enfocándose nítidamente. Sus sentidos explotaron y comenzó a caminar entre la multitud, abriéndose paso hasta el escenario, donde Clef la esperaba.

Se reunió con ella a mitad de camino. Ella estudió su hermoso rostro, la curva completa de su labio, la nariz torcida, el calor hirviendo en sus ojos. Él atrapó su rostro entre sus largas y duras manos y presionó su frente contra la de ella. Su aliento caliente se precipitó sobre su boca.

-Mi Marina, _mia amore_ , te amo. Quiero vivir contigo, envejecer y tener _bambinos_ contigo. Me destrozaste. Completamente. Nunca podré conformarme con otra mujer porque estaría aburrido a morir. ¿No lo entiendes? No quiero a la típica mujer que crees que me haría feliz, porque estas hecha para mí, toda tú. Tu sarcasmo e ingenio y tu sensualidad y honestidad. Tú me perteneces, y no voy a renunciar hasta que finalmente te convenza. _¿Capisce_?

Ella ahogó un sollozo y se estiró hacia él.

Sus labios descendieron sobre los de ella y la besó profundamente, mientras el rugido de aprobación de la multitud se hizo eco en sus oídos. Su corazón se expandió en su pecho y se acomodó. Una sensación de paz y de regreso a casa la inundaba y finalmente creyó.

-Te amo, Clef Conté -susurró con fiereza cuando sus labios liberaron los de ella-. Y lo quiero todo. Contigo, tu familia, tus panaderías, todo. Siempre te he amado, pero tenía demasiado miedo a tenerte.

La besó de nuevo. Clef la cogió y la levantó alto, riendo de alegría. Se quedó envuelto en el estrecho círculo de sus brazos, finalmente completo.

Con su propia casa y su final feliz.


	25. La Lista a la Madre Tierra

24\. La Lista a la Madre Tierra

Marina, date prisa! ¡Los de la mudanza están aquí!

Ella se quejó en voz baja y miró una vez más a las habitaciones vacías de su condominio, asegurándose de que no se había dejado nada. Mudarse a una mansión no era fácil. Infiernos, ya habían peleado por la colocación de las cosas y los arreglos de las habitaciones. Se lamió los labios cuando pensó en todas las maneras encantadoras en que ellos habían hecho el amor, también. Muchas de las habitaciones habían sido bautizadas.

Afortunadamente, había muchas más por seguir.

-¡Ya voy! -gritó ella.

Con una última mirada al colchón desnudo aún tendido sobre su cama, ella se detuvo mientras un recuerdo tomó posesión. Marina se acercó a la cama y metió la mano debajo del colchón.

La lista.

El hechizo de amor.

Ella miró el diario de papel blanco y lo desplegó para mirar su lista. Gracias a Dios, Clef no lo había visto; habría muerto de humillación. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante lo ridículo de sus acciones, echó un vistazo a la lista de detalles que le había solicitado a la Madre Tierra que le proporcionara en su marido. Las cualidades desdibujadas juntas mientras su mirada se deslizaba sobre el papel.

 **Un hombre con sentido de la lealtad.**

 **Un hombre con sentido de la familia.**

 **Un hombre que sea un buen amante.**

 **Un hombre que pueda ser mi amigo.**

 **Un hombre en el que pueda desafiar.**

 **Un hombre al que puedo confesarle mis secretos.**

 **Un hombre en quien pueda confiar.**

 **Un hombre con confianza.**

 **Un hombre con un corazón abierto.**

 **Un hombre que luche por mí.**

 **Un hombre que puede amarme tal y como soy.**

Marina contuvo el aliento. Releyó la lista, una extraña sensación de presentimiento pasando sobre ella. Borracha, con las defensas abajo y solitaria; las cualidades en esta lista nunca se habrían formado en su mente racional. No, cada elemento gritaba por alguien que pudiera completarla.

Clef. Madre Tierra le había enviado a Clef Conté.

El anillo de diamante disparó destellos helados de luz mientras ella doblaba cuidadosamente el diario y lo arrugaba en su mano. Ridículo. Se estaba volviendo asustadiza. No había tal cosa como Madre Tierra. El hombre perfecto y los hechizos de amor no existían.

¿Cierto?

Con cautela, decidió tirar el libro de hechizos. ¿Dónde había puesto ese libro morado?

Lucy.

Cuando habían regresado a casa desde la línea de la costa la noche de su reconciliación, Marina se sorprendió al descubrir a Lucy en la puerta de Clef. La mejor parte era la enorme bola de pelo negro que ella sostenía contra su pecho.

Tan pronto como Dante encontró a Marina, saltó de los brazos de Lucy y fue hacia los de ella como si perteneciera allí. Lucy confesó que una vez que le había dicho a Dante que quería llevarlo a ver a Marina, se dirigió directo hacia el porta gatos como si entendiera. Y tal vez lo hacía.

Con su familia completa, Marina se dio cuenta de lo que significaba pertenecer completamente a otros y juró que nunca lo olvidaría. Sin embargo, a ella no le gustaba la idea de su nueva hermana aferrándose a un libro de hechizos que realmente podía funcionar.

Se mordió el labio inferior y se preguntó si debía decir algo.

No, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades? Era una cosita tonta y Lucy probablemente lo leería, conseguiría reír y lo tiraría a la basura.

Marina negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación y de su antigua vida detrás de ella.


	26. La Nueva CFO de La Dolce Marina

**25\. La Nueva CFO de La Dolce Marina**

Lucy Conté se quedó mirando la vacilante llama de la hoguera casera y se recordó a sí misma que no estaba loca.

Era sólo una mujer enamorada.

La mano le temblaba alrededor del pedazo de papel. El libro violeta de Hechizos de Amor situado en la hierba junto a sus pies. Miró a su alrededor y pidió a dios que su familia no se despertase. Le había prometido a su cuñada que no intentaría lanzar un hechizo, pero Marina no tenía que saberlo.

Ubicada en la parte trasera de la propiedad, el aroma de la madera quemada y el dulce crepitar del azafrán llenó sus fosas nasales, y rezó porque la luz del fuego no revelase su ubicación. Lucy echó un vistazo a la página. Bueno, era hora de llamar a la Madre Tierra. Esperaba que el Padre Richard no se enfadara. Rápidamente recitó las palabras para convocar que los poderes de la Madre Tierra para convocar a un hombre con todas las cualidades escritas en su lista.

Entonces tiró el papel al fuego.

Ligereza fluyó a través de ella y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Hecho. Ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar. Se preguntó cuánto tardaba generalmente la Madre Tierra en entregar su regalo. Por supuesto, le había puesto el trabajo muy fácil a la entidad. En vez de una larga lista de cualidades, la lista Conténía el poder de un solo nombre. El nombre del hombre que había estado enamorada toda la vida, el hombre…..

Lucy esperó hasta que el papel se convirtió en cenizas, y luego arrojó el cubo de agua sobre el fuego. Limpió con movimientos rápidos y eficientes, recogió el libro de tela y se dirigió de nuevo a la casa. La hierba suave cosquilleó contra sus pies descalzos, y su camisón blanco se elevó a su alrededor como un fantasma. Una sensación de emoción le pasó por la espalda mientras ella se colaba de nuevo a su habitación. Deslizó el libro en el cajón y se metió en la cama.

Finalmente, estaba hecho.

…..

he contratado a un nuevo socio. Ella estará bajo tu dirección y serás responsable de su formación.

Latis cortó su mirada hacia el hombre que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa. Sus terminaciones nerviosas se erizaron ante el anuncio, pero permaneció en silencio. Estiró las piernas debajo de la mesa de conferencia, cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho y arqueó una ceja. Había trabajado muchas horas y sudado sangre para sacar el imperio familiar de _La Dolce Marina_ , rama americana . de _La Dolce Famiglia_ con base en Italia, de la tierra, y maldita fuera si se salía limpiamente.

-¿Buscándome un remplazo, jefe?

Más como un hermano que como un jefe, Clef Conté le disparó una sonrisa.

-¿Y lidiar con tu mamá viniendo detrás de mí a patearme el culo? Ni pensarlo. Necesitas ayuda con la expansión.

Latis sonrió.

-Es curioso, Kailu. La boda no era problema. Fueron tus dudas acerca de mi esposa las que verdaderamente nos metieron en problemas.

Latis hizo una mueca.

-Lo siento. Trataba de proteger a un amigo de una mujer hambrienta de dinero. De todos modos, ahora me encanta Marina. Es suficientemente fuerte como para llevar tu basura.

-Sí, ahora hay como un club de admiración mutua entre el ustedes dos.

-Es mejor que la guerra. Entonces, ¿quién es el pez gordo entrando?

-Lucy.

Latis cerró la boca con fuerza.

-¿Perdón? ¿Lucy, tu hermanita? Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿No está todavía en la escuela?

Clef se sirvió un poco de agua del refrigerador y tomó un sorbo.

-Ella se graduó en mayo pasado de su MBA de la SDA Bocconi, y ha estado entrenando en el Dolcedi Notte.

-¿Nuestro competidor?- Clef sonrió.

-No lo creo. No están tratando de conquistar el mundo como nosotros, mi amigo. Pero puedo confiar en que le enseñaron competencias básicas en el negocio de la panadería. Quería que se entrenara con Anais, pero se niega a quedarse a la sombra de su hermana mayor. Ha estado rogándome por venir a Estados Unidos y ya le corresponde su pasantía. Es hora de unirse a la empresa familiar. _¿Capisce?_

Ah, demonios. Sí, entendía. Latis estaba siendo reasignado a la labor de niñera para la hermana menor del clan. Claro, él la quería como a una hermana, pero su tendencia de echarse a llorar en escenas emocionales no iba bien con el negocio. Latis se estremeció. ¿Y si hería sus sentimientos y se derrumbaba? Esta era una mala idea por todos lados.

-Um, Clef, tal vez deberías ponerla en contabilidad. Siempre has dicho que es capaz con las figuras, y no creo que gestión sea un buen ajuste. Tengo un horario loco y estoy en negociaciones delicadas. Por favor, dásela a alguien más.

Su amigo negó con la cabeza.

-Con el tiempo, la voy a pasar a CFO. Pero por ahora la quiero contigo. Ella tiene que aprender el manejo adecuado y cómo funciona _La Dolce Marina_. Tú eres el único en quien confío para asegurarse de que no se menta en problemas. Eres de la familia.

Las palabras simples cerraron el último clavo de su casa de vampiros. Familia. Clef siempre había cuidado de él, y él le había probado que valía la pena. También había soñado con un lugar tallado para él. El pico de la cadena alimentaria, por así decir.

Nadie había cuestionado nunca su trabajo como CEO, pero últimamente se preguntaba si la falta del apellido Conté le hacía daño a su posición.

Los contratos eran temporales y se renegociaban cada tres años. Anhelaba un lugar más permanente en el imperio que ayudó a construir, y la ampliación de otras tres panaderías podría ser la joya de la corona.

Si hacía bien su trabajo, podría asegurarse estar en la cima, justo al lado de Clef, como socio permanente en vez de un director ejecutivo designado. Preocuparse por una joven recién salida de la escuela de negocios le distraería. A no ser…

Dio unos golpecitos con el dedo contra su labio inferior. Tal vez Clef necesitaba que le recordaran lo importante que eran sus esfuerzos para la compañía. Al arrojarle a Lucy ciertos desafíos, estaría seguro de resaltar sus deficiencias y su corta edad, manteniéndola todo el tiempo bajo su supuesta protección.

Después de la expansión, Latis intentaría abordar a Clef respecto a la sociedad. Lucy podría ser capaz de abogar por su causa, sobre todo si era su mentor y ella dependía de su retroalimentación.

Sí, tal vez esto era lo mejor.

-Está bien, Clef, si eso es lo que quieres.

-Bien. Ella llegará dentro de una hora. ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar a casa esta noche? Tendremos una pequeña celebración de bienvenida por su llegada.

-¿Marina va a cocinar?

Clef sonrió.

-Diablos, no.

-Entonces estoy dentro

-Hombre inteligente. -Clef aplastó el vaso de papel, lo tiró en la basura y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Latis miró su reloj. Tenía un montón de trabajo que hacer antes de que ella llegara.

….

Lucy se quedó mirando la elegante puerta de madera con la brillante señal dorada. Tragó el nudo en su garganta y secó las palmas húmedas en su falda negra. Esto era ridículo. Ella había crecido y hacía mucho que había pasado los días bebiendo los vientos por Latis Kailu.

Después de todo, tres años era mucho tiempo.

Se alisó un mechón de pelo, enderezó los hombros y llamó a la puerta.

Atravesó de una manera tan fuerte que sólo una monja podría ignorarlo. Quizás.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió con falsa confianza.

Lucy sabía que no tenía importancia. El mundo de los negocios sólo observaba lo que estaba sobre la superficie. Saberlo la tranquilizó, había aprendido muy bien a ocultar sus emociones durante su formación. Se trataba simplemente de una cuestión de supervivencia.

-Hola, Latis.

El hombre detrás del extenso escritorio de teca la miró con una extraña mezcla de calidez y sorpresa, casi como si no estuviera esperando a la mujer que estaba delante de él.

Los penetrantes ojos violetas se afilaron y vagaron sobre su figura antes de que su rostro se suavizara en uno amable de bienvenida.

Su corazón se tambaleó, cayó y se mantuvo estable. Por un momento, se permitió beber en su apariencia.

Su cuerpo era delgado y asentado, y a su impresionante altura siempre se añadía un comportamiento intimidatorio que era una ventaja en la mayoría de sus tratos. Su rostro reflejaba la imagen de un demonio y un ángel atrapado en una historia de amor. Pómulos agudos, una nariz elegante y una ceja curvada que aparentaba aristocracia. Una sexy mandíbula acentuando la curva rolliza de sus los labios, hechos a la medida para el sexo.

Su cabello grueso, negro como el carbón caía en ondas a través de su indomable frente y salía disparado hasta sus ojos. Él se acercó a ella, caminando con una gracia natural que un hombre alto por lo general no mostraba y el aroma tentador de su colonia bromeó con sus sentidos. La extraña combinación de madera, especias y limón le provocaba ganas de enterrar la cara en la curva de su cuello y respirar.

Por supuesto, no lo hizo. Ni siquiera cuando la estrechó brevemente en un abrazo de bienvenida. Sus dedos descansaron sobre los anchos hombros apenas Contenidos en un traje azul marino hecho a la medida.

-Ha pasado un largo tiempo.

-Demasiado largo, _cara_. —La inquietud brilló en sus ojos y luego desapareció—. He oído que te graduaste entre los primeros de tu clase. Bien hecho.

Ella dio una breve inclinación de cabeza.

—Gracias. ¿Y tú? Clef dice que estás trabajando duro en la ampliación de _La Dolce Marina_.

Su mandíbula se apretó.

-Sí. Parece que me ayudarás en este aspecto. ¿Has hablado con tu hermano ya?

Lucy frunció el ceño.

—No, vine directamente a la sede, para poder adelantarme un par de horas. Pensé que me daría el recorrido. ¿En qué división voy a empezar? ¿Cuentas por pagar, presupuesto u operaciones?

Él estudió su cara durante un rato, su mirada era una caricia real mientras sondeaba cada rasgo. Ella resistió con fuerza y se sometió a la inspección. Tenía que acostumbrarse a su presencia ya que estaría tropezando con él en el trabajo. Gracias a Dios que había sido enterrada en contabilidad. Su núcleo de concentración y sus habilidades con cifras eran sólidas y Latis rara vez tendría que supervisar su progreso.

-Mi división. Vas a trabajar conmigo como mi asistente. Te estaré entrenando.

Horror la inundó. Dio un paso atrás como si él fuera el demonio pidiéndole que renunciara a su alma.

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea. -Una risa loca escapó de sus labios-. Quiero decir, no quiero entrometerme en el camino. Voy a hablar con Clef y convencerlo de empezar en otro lugar.

-¿No quieres trabajar conmigo? -Él levantó las manos-. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Lucy. Voy a cuidar muy bien de ti.

Una imagen de él deslizando sus dedos en su húmedo calor y acariciándola hasta el orgasmo ardió frente a su visión. Dios sabía que él sabía cómo cuidar bien a una mujer. En todos los sentidos. El color inundó sus mejillas por lo que se volteó rápidamente como si estudiara la oficina. Ridículo. Estaba perdiendo el control en apenas cinco minutos de su primera reunión.

Sus tacones sonaron en el azulejo de madera mientras paseaba y fingía interés en la gran foto de la bahía. Esta era su última prueba y se negaba a fallar. Latis era un tonto enamoramiento que sentía desde su juventud, y ya ella no vivía su vida en una prisión emocional. Había venido aquí por dos principales razones: demostrar su valía y exorcizar el fantasma de Latis Kailu.

Hasta el momento, había fallado en ambos propósitos. Se aclaró la garganta y se enfrentó a él una vez más:

-Agradezco tu buena voluntad de entrenarme -dijo agradablemente-, pero me sentiría más cómoda en otro lugar.

Sus labios se curvaron.

-Haz lo que quieras. Pero creo que tu hermano tiene una idea clara de lo que quiere. ¿Por qué no te doy una breve gira mientras lo llamo? No creo que te esté esperando hasta más tarde.

-Bien. -Ella levantó la barbilla con desafío-. Quizás es el momento de recordarle a mi hermano que ya no está a cargo de mí.

Lucy se aseguró de liderar la salida.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Latis trotó obedientemente detrás de la fresca y preparada mujer delante de él y trató de reunir su ingenio. Esta no era la joven que había visto por última vez en Italia, que era emocional, dramática-auto-consciente.

No, esta Lucy Conté había crecido. Estaba acostumbrado a ser pateado por su mirada de admiración y por verla bajar la cabeza con timidez cuando algo la avergonzaba. Lucy estaba acostumbrada a escuchar las demandas de otros. Ella era una chica complaciente con la gente, extra sensitiva y amorosa por la que siempre se sintió sobre protector.

Pero la mujer que había encontrado esta vez parecía completamente en control y capaz. La idea de ella enfrentándose a su hermano mayor le sorprendió. Se imaginó la rápida puñalada de decepción ante los cambios, luego se encogió de hombros. Tal vez ella terminaría siendo más que un activo para la empresa, como originalmente había pensado.

Por supuesto, su cuerpo también había florecido. ¿O sería que nunca lo había notado? Latis arrancó su mirada de la curva de su trasero mientras balanceaba sus caderas al antiguo ritmo creado para volver locos a los hombres.

Más bajita que sus hermanas mayores, se tambaleaba sobre tacones de diez centímetros que mostraban la musculosa longitud de sus piernas. Mientras la presentaba con varios empleados y hacían su camino hacia la planta baja, se dio cuenta que también había crecido en otras formas. Especialmente en el escote.

El calor se precipitó a través de él y apretó. La delicada blusa blanca estaba abierta en el cuello y revelaba un toque de encaje. Sus pechos llenos se tensaban contra el material como si estuviesen muriendo por escaparse, volviendo su traje de negocios respetable en un vehículo para un stripper. Horrorizado ante el repentino giro de sus pensamientos, rápidamente imaginó monjas en ropa interior y recuperó el control.

Lucy estaba fuera de los límites. Él era su tutor y segundo protector. Latis negó con la cabeza y estudió su cara en una luz casi académica. Siempre había sido una chica bonita, pero por lo general se aplicaba demasiado maquillaje por lo que no podía ver sus rasgos. Hoy, sus labios rojos escarlata eran su único accesorio. El tinte oliva en su piel brillaba bajo la luz y tentaba al hombre a tocarla.

Aquellos indomables rizos habían desaparecido en una trenza severa que desataba espesas cejas y altos pómulos. Su nariz era fina y dominaba su rostro, pero el poder de aquellos tormentosos ojos oscuros mantenía a una persona cautiva y negada a escapar. Nunca había sido demasiado delgada, y se preguntaba por qué la mayoría de las mujeres querían serlo. Las exuberantes curvas que tensaban su traje de corte recto eran tentadoras.

¿Tendría un amante?

Mierda, ¿de dónde provino de ese pensamiento? Se frotó la los ojos y medio gimió con alivio al ver a Clef por el pasillo.

Su hermano alzó los brazos en antigua tradición familiar, pero Lucy no se apresuró a su encuentro. En su lugar, sonrió y caminó lentamente por el pasillo, y le devolvió el abrazo. La fortaleza de su vínculo brilló alrededor de ellos, y una vez más, Latis experimentó una punzada de soledad. Siempre había anhelado un hermano con quien compartir su vida. Por lo menos, Clef y sus hermanas eran su familia adoptiva. Pero después de que el padre de Latis muriera, la única meta que lo mantenía en el camino de la venganza era: el éxito.

Así que no lo arruines.

-¿Y cómo lo está llevando mi cuñada?

-Irritable.

-¿La culpas? -Ella se echó a reír-. Le dije a tu chofer que había un cambio de planes. Me imaginé que tomaría un tour, arreglaría mi escritorio y luego llegaría a casa. Latis me dio una breve visión general del diseño.

Clef le dio una palmada en la espalda y se dirigió a Lucy.

-Estás en buenas manos. ¿Por qué no tomas la oficina al lado de la suya? Ha estado vacía durante un tiempo y puedo conseguir que limpien las cajas hoy mismo. Mañana tendremos una reunión de estrategia sobre algunos nuevos desarrollos.

Un silencio incómodo se estableció en torno a ellos. Clef pareció confundido al ver la mirada pedregosa de su hermana.

-Sí, parece que primero tenemos que establecer algunas reglas. ¿Podemos vernos en tu oficina? Latis asintió.

-Los dejaré solos y te veo esta noche.

-No, Latis. Me gustaría que te unieras a nosotros -dijo Lucy.

Su mirada directa causó una extraña sensación de picor en su piel, pero la ignoró. Asintió y se reunieron en la oficina de Clef. Las sillas eran profundas y cómodas, hechas para largas horas de conferencias. Él luchó contra una risita cuando su pequeña figura fue tragada por el acolchado terciopelo y rodó su trasero hasta el borde del asiento.

Ella le arrojó una mirada de disgusto que le dijo que se había dado cuenta de su diversión y de inmediato cerró sus piernas, colocando sus tacones firmemente en el suelo. Esas pantorrillas bien definidas estaban hechas para engancharse a las caderas de un hombre mientras empujaba dentro de ella.

Jesús, contrólate. Era un viejo a los treinta y cuatro. Claro, el aspecto de bibliotecario caliente era un shock, pero Lucy todavía era como de la familia y años más joven. Protegida. Inocente. Probablemente moriría de vergüenza si ella sospechaba que su aparición había sacudido su mundo... y partes de su anatomía.

Rápidamente dispersó la imagen.

-Clef, tengo algunas preocupaciones acerca de mi lugar aquí. Tal vez puedas hacerme saber cómo percibes mi rol y podamos hacer los ajustes necesarios.

Su hermano se echó hacia atrás. Parecía que no era el único sorprendido por la racional Lucy Conté.

-No debes preocuparte por eso, _cara_. Eventualmente, ocuparás la posición de CFO, pero por ahora ayudarás a Latis en todos los aspectos de funcionamiento de _La Dolce Marina_. Necesito que primero aprendas todos los niveles de operación. Por supuesto, vivirás con Marina y conmigo. He organizado una suite privada y la puedes decorar como quieras. Cuando tengas alguna preocupación, vienes a mí y la resolvemos. -Clef prácticamente resplandeció de orgullo por su generosa oferta.

De alguna manera, Latis sospechaba que se estaban gestando problemas. Un gran lío. Esperó la explosión de mal genio femenino.

Lucy asintió.

-Ya veo. Bueno, eso es muy generoso de tu parte y agradezco la oferta. Por desgracia, no he venido a Nueva York para vivir en la casa de mi hermano y estar a la sombra de su CEO. Tengo mis propios planes. Me estoy mudando al antiguo apartamento tipo loft de Esme este fin de semana. En cuanto a _La Dolce Marina_ , creo que serviría mejor a la empresa en contabilidad y operaciones dado que esa será mi posición permanente. Latis no necesita que alguien lo distraiga de su papel aquí.

Latis rápidamente cerró la boca de golpe y oró porque nadie lo hubiese notado. ¿Dónde estaban los fuegos artificiales y el drama familiar? Lucy era una joven mujer apasionada, emocional, que nunca se mordía la lengua y seguía cada sentimiento que tenía. Por eso se metía en tantos problemas. Él recordó aquella ocasión en que ella saltó del auto para seguir a un perro perdido en el bosque y se perdió.

Dios, que fiasco. Pensaron que la habían secuestrado y la encontraron horas después con una bola sucia de la piel en sus brazos en un improvisado refugio que había construido con ramas y hojas. Sin siquiera una lágrima en los ojos, había anunciado que confiaba que la encontrarías y salió con ese perro mientras su hermano gritaba y Latis casi se desmayaba de alivio.

Clef la miró fijamente.

-De ninguna manera. Eres mi hermana y te quedarás con nosotros. Nueva York es un lugar aterrador. En cuanto a la empresa, no necesito otra persona en el departamento de contabilidad por el momento. Aprenderás más de Latis.

-No. -Sonrió amablemente, pero su palabra explotó en la habitación como un globo pop.

-¿Qué?

—No me estás escuchando, Clef. Si no podemos comunicarnos de manera adulta, esto no va a funcionar. Ya he recibido dos ofertas de empleo de empresas en Manhattan y no les he dado mi decisión final. Quiero demostrar mi valor aquí, pero si continúas tratándome como a una hermana pequeña, no voy a ser capaz de hacer mi trabajo correctamente. Eso no sería justo para nadie. Ahora, si tienes alguna razón válida que no sea que quieres que Latis tenga un ojo sobre mí para que no me meta en problemas, me gustaría oírla. Si no, con mucho gusto seguiré adelante sin sentimientos heridos. ¿Capisce?

Latis se preparó para el genio italiano de su amigo y jefe. Había una cosa que Clef perseguía con el vigor de una guerra medieval, la protección de su hermana pequeña. Su palabra era ley en el hogar Conté, pasada por generaciones de tradiciones de vieja escuela. La idea de que Lucy de repente desafiara sus decisiones en el momento que aterrizara en su propio terreno le fascinaba como el infierno.

Y entonces el mundo se inclinó sobre su eje.

Clef hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza. Un indicio de sonrisa tocó sus labios.

-Muy bien, _cara_. Quiero que te quedes en mi casa porque Marina podrá disfrutar de tu compañía. Podemos mostrarte todo alrededor hasta que te sientas más cómoda en tu entorno. En cuanto a la empresa, conozco tus habilidades en Excel con cifras, pero necesito que recibas capacitación en todos los aspectos del negocio, sobre todo en gestión. Latis es el único en quien confío para pulir correctamente tus habilidades.

¿Eh?

Latis miró a su alrededor buscando cámaras, pero no encontró ninguna. Lucy pareció complacida.

-Muy bien, estoy de acuerdo en que Latis será la persona idónea. También he echado de menos a Marina, así que voy a pasar la semana entera. Pero realmente tengo que mudarme. Vivir con mi hermano mayor no es lo que esperé cuando llegué aquí. Es hora de conseguir mi propio lugar y el apartamento de Esme suena perfecto. ¿De acuerdo?

Él no lucía feliz por perder la última mitad del acuerdo, por lo que Latis esperó más negociaciones.

-De acuerdo.

Los hermanos se sonrieron entre sí. ¿Quiénes eran estas personas?

-Ahora, déjame ir al baño, después, ¿me puedes llevar a casa? Estoy agotada y necesito cambiarme.

-Por supuesto. Vamos a tener una pequeña cena para celebrar tu llegada, pero tendrás la oportunidad de dormir una siesta.

-Maravilloso. -Ella graciosamente se levantó de la silla y se detuvo frente a él—. Gracias por la visita, Latis. Te veré esta noche.

Él asintió con la cabeza, todavía estupefacto por la civilizada reunión que acababa de presenciar. Salió de la habitación y se quedó mirando a su jefe.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Por qué no estableciste la ley como siempre haces? ¿Y qué pasó con ella? No ha llorado o enfadado ni una vez desde que llegó.

Clef hizo un gesto con la mano en el aire y se encogió de hombros en su traje de chaqueta.

-Marina me convenció de que tengo que respetarla como un individuo con el fin de que tome sus propias decisiones. ¿Lo odio? Si. Pero ella ya creció y necesita encontrar su propio camino. -Sus ojos se ensombrecieron-. Soy su hermano, no su padre. Pero te agradezco mantengas un ojo sobre ella, _mio amico_. Confío en que la mantengas a salvo y la ayudes a aprender lo que necesite para llevar adelante esta empresa.

La inquietud se deslizó por su espina dorsal.

-¿llevar adelante la empresa?

Clef se echó a reír.

-Por supuesto. Ella es una Conté y un día tomará las riendas a pleno derecho de _La Dolce Marina_. Es para eso que la estamos entrenando.

Latis miró a su amigo, y la frialdad se filtró en su pecho. ¿Alguna vez realmente se sintió verdaderamente como de la familia y lo suficientemente bueno como para tener una porción de la empresa?

¿Estaba siendo egoísta o ingrato? Habían construido _La Dolce Marina_ juntos, pero en sus entrañas, Latis sabía que era reemplazable.

Lucy podía ser nombrada directora financiera, pero también era dueña de una parte de la empresa. Él nunca le exigió permanencia a Clef, preocupado porque su amistad pudiera nublar una decisión que debía ser estrictamente de negocios. ¿Por qué siempre sentía la necesidad de luchar más duro para realmente pertenecer? Claro, su cretino padre lo había tomado, pero la constante lucha por dignidad lo estaba cansando.

-Te veré a las siete de esta noche. Gracias, Latis. La puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Latis se quedó en la habitación con el silencio. Con el recuerdo.

Y con una sensación de malestar en el estómago que nunca parecía irse.


	27. Ya no es como antes

**26\. Ya no es como antes**

Lucy estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama y rió cuando su cuñada caminó como pato acomodándose cuidadosamente en la silla.

Sus pies descalzos hinchados se asomaban por debajo de su falda a la altura del suelo, y su enorme panza se alzaba y dominaba su cuerpo.

Cabello se deslizó sobre sus ojos, y Marina sacó su labio inferior y sopló. Inmediatamente las hebras se apartaron para revelar un par de deslumbrantes ojos azules, ahora llenos con irritación e incomodidad general.

-Tu hermano apesta -anuncio ella.

-¿Qué hizo ahora? -preguntó Lucy, tratando de verse seria a la condición actual de su cuñada normalmente a la moda, ahora descompuesta.

-Elige de la lista. Él duerme y tiene la molestia de roncar mientras yo estoy acostada como una ballena varada en la cama. Actúa ridículamente al preguntarme continuamente si necesito algo. Hoy me informó que no tenía permitido ir a mi próxima sesión de foros, algo acerca de que se vuelve demasiado peligroso para que viaje.

Lucy contuvo un resoplido. Marina esperaba en ocho semanas y aún se rehusaba a creer que no podía seguir su horario normal.

-Bueno, tú sabes cuán sobre protector es Clef —ofreció ella—. Y umm, no sé si serías capaz de arrodillarte y conseguir las fotos, Marina.

Maggie puso mala cara.

-Lo sé. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que había gemelos en su familia?

-¿Habría hecho eso una diferencia?

-Quizás. Oh, Dios, no lo sé. Probablemente no. Los hombres apestan.

Lucy fue salvada de responder ese comentario al abrirse una puerta. Una cara se asomó rodeada por un montón de risos rubios.

-Oh, sí, esperaba que estuvieras aquí. ¡Lucy! Lucy chilló de alegría y ellas se abrazaron y besaron.

La mejor amiga de Marina, Esmeralda, estaba casada con el mejor amigo casi hermano de Marina, y le recordaba a Lucy a una hermana mayor. Llena en general con entusiasmo y alegría, ella era parte del núcleo de la familia que la hacía sentir como si perteneciera. Mientras Lucy la liberaba, algo saltó debajo de sus manos, y ella se alejó.

-Oh, mi Dios. ¡El bebe se movió!

Esmeralda puso las manos sobre su hinchada panza y sonrió.

-Voy a inscribir a este en karate. -Con un andar como pato igual a ella, lanzó besos al aire a Marina y tomó asiento en la segunda silla-. Gracias a Dios que estás aquí arriba. Necesito algo de plática de chicas. Mi esposo está enojando.

Marina rio por lo bajo.

-Parece ser la opinión general. ¿Qué está haciendo ahora?

-Me dijo que no tengo permitido ir a la librería. Como si fuera dejar de ir mi negocio porque estoy embarazada. Continúa recordando que no necesitamos el dinero -resopló Esmeralda-. ¿Sabes cuántos animales podemos salvar con esa cantidad de dinero? Y él está todo despreocupado por eso, diciendo que debería quedarme en casa y descansar. ¿Relajarme con un niño de tres años? Sí, seguro, déjame poner mis pies arriba y comer bombones todo el día. No va a suceder. Al menos locos por los libros es callado y puedo hablar con adultos.

Marina se estremeció.

-La ultimas vez que vine, Lily me encerró en el cuarto de bebe y me hizo jugar a la fiesta de té por horas. Estaba bien la primera hora, pero vamos. ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes beber té falso y comer galletas falsas?

Lucy se rio.

-Ustedes están matándome. ¿Qué le paso al felices por siempre? ¿El romance después del matrimonio? ¿La relación perfecta?

Las dos amigas compartieron una mirada.

-Supéralo -aconsejó Marina-. La vida real es desastrosa.

Esmeralda asintió.

-Quieres a un hombre que se quede a través de las cosas buenas y de las malas. Porque hay muchas malas.

Lucy las estudió, toda panza e incomodidad y molestas hormonas femeninas.

-Um, ¿vale la pena?

Marina susurró.

-Si -admitió ella a regañadientes-. Vale la pena.

Esmeralda sonrió.

-Definitivamente vale la pena. Ahora hablemos de ti. ¿Alguna cosa buena para compartir? ¿Decidiste tomar mi oferta y mudarte a mi viejo apartamento?

Emoción brilló arriba y abajo la espalda de Carina.

-Sí. Suena perfecto. Me mudaré en unas dos semanas. Evitará que Marina mate a mi hermano por un tiempo.

-Gracias hermana.

Lucy sonrió.

-De nada. Me detuve en la oficina de _La Dolce Marina_ y me dieron un recorrido. Latis va a enseñarme cómo funciona todo.

-Latis es el hombre más dulce. Tan encantador y amable -dijo Esmeralda. Marina le dio una mirada preocupada.

-¿Es esa una buena idea, Lucy? ¿Crees que puedas trabajar tan cerca con Latis? -dio en el blanco.

Lucy recordó tres años atrás cuando Marina la confrontó acerca de su gran enamoramiento por Latis. Ocho años mayor, y fuera de su alcance, Latis le había causado noches sin sueño y llorar por la forma apropiada de finalmente hacer que él la notara. Marina la había sermoneado sobre vivir su propia vida en sus propios términos primero. Pero el amor era terco. No, le había tomado esa inolvidable noche para darse cuenta que Latis nunca la vería como nada más que la hermana menor de su amigo.

La memoria de su humillación centellaba ante ella, pero Lucy necesitaba el impacto de ir y encontrar su propia vida.

Tomó un respiro profundo y miró a su cuñada.

-Sí -dijo firmemente-. Estoy bien trabajando con Latis.

Marina estudió su cara, luego asintió.

-Entiendo. Entonces, es lo que probablemente la mayoría de la gente está esperando. -Ella se acomodó contra los brazos de la silla y se meció hacia adelante.

-Únete a nosotros cuando hayas terminado de arreglarte.

-Está bien, bajaré en un rato.

Lucy se acostó en las almohadas y miró al techo. Toda su vida giraba alrededor de pelear por su lugar dentro de la familia entre sus hermosas hermanas y talentoso hermano. Parecía que todos tenían un nicho especial, excepto ella. Pura anticipación fluyó a través de su sangre ante el pensamiento de un nuevo comienzo. Otro país. Un nuevo trabajo. Un lugar para vivir por su cuenta. Las posibilidades eran interminables, frente a ella como un regalo, y estaba cansada de gastar esos minutos en un hombre que nunca la amaría.

El matrimonio y asentarse con un hombre ya no era su meta.

Un amorío de sangre-caliente, sin ataduras definitivamente lo era.

Su piel hormigueó. Finalmente, ella era libre de restricciones y pretendía explorar su sexualidad. Encontraría un hombre que la mereciera y se sumergiría en una relación física sin esperanza alguna de un compromiso a largo plazo.

Chica mala.

Sí. Ya era hora.

El pensamiento la animó. Salió de la cama, tomó el vestido rojo del gancho y fue a cambiarse.

Latis estaba disfrutando. Frecuentemente cenaba con Clef y Marina, y muchas veces eran acompañados por Esmeralda y Zagato. Cómodas horas llenadas con risa y vino y relajándose le recordaba de las noches sin fin que había pasado con la familia Conté en Bergamo. Mama Conté y su madre habían crecido juntas y eran amigas siendo jóvenes, así que cuando su padre se fue, Mama Conté les había adoptado a él y a su madre en su familia.

Él siempre se sintió como un primo en lugar de un buen amigo. Un picor subió por su espalda. Extrañamente, él tenía más dinero que clef pero nunca quiso un centavo de eso, no a menos que fuera ganado por su propia sangre y sudor.

Como una transacción de negocios, su rico padre suizo había abalanzado y seducido a la chica italiana local. Se casaron rápidamente, y cuando el bebe llegó, depositó un lindo y gran cheque en su cuenta bancaria. Luego se había ido para siempre. Latis nunca había conocido a su padre, pero su dinero había ganado intereses con los años. Sin familiares, su madre necesitaba los fondos para sobrevivir, pero Latis lo había evitado y no podía esperar a ganar su propio camino.

Él no quería tener nada que ver con el hombre que había visto a su hijo recién nacido y se había marchado sin mirar atrás. Un hombre que había humillado a su madre en un pueblo católico chapado a la antigua y los había forzado a llevar la marca del abandono y divorcio.

No, a Latis no le importaba. Solo había jurado nunca traer vergüenza a su madre o huir de responsabilidad. Los pecados del padre no los llevaría el hijo.

Se aseguraría de eso.

Latis llenó su copa de Chianti, tomó una pieza de bruschetta, y se giró.

Demonios.

Ella bajó las elaboradas escaleras con una gracia despreocupada, una sonrisa fácil, y un cuerpo matador envuelto en intenso rojo. Él nunca la había visto en rojo antes, mucho menos en un vestido.

Sólo la había visto en ropas holgadas y camisetas, sus curvas naturales siempre escondidas de la vista.

Ya no más. El escote redondo enfatizaba la exuberancia de sus pechos y la curva de sus caderas. Su oscuro cabello rogiso rizado caía alrededor de sus hombros y abajo por su espalda, implorando para que los dedos de un hombre empujaran y desaparecieran. Sus labios estaban pintados de rojo escarlata, enmarcando la oscura profundidad de sus ojos.

Ella se detuvo frente a él, y las palabras de saludo murieron en su garganta. Estaba tan acostumbrado a su mirada abierta de anhelo. Se dio cuenta que ella tenía un pequeño enamoramiento años atrás. Siempre pensó que era lindo, y algo halagador.

Ahora, tenía un abrumador sentimiento que había llegado a sus propios poderes mágicos. Latis había tomado sus halagadoras palabras, proyectividad, y mirada de admiración por sentado. Ahora, ella lo trataba de la misma manera que a los otros. Una abrumadora decepción sujetó su pecho, pero firmemente la alejó.

-Hey -dijo él. Algo avergonzado por la tonta palabra, se recordó a sí mismo que ella era como una hermana y que su última novia había sido de la realeza-. ¿Puedo conseguirte algo de vino?

-Absolutamente. ¿Chianti? -apuntó a su copa, y un rizo se escapó sobre su frente y en sus ojos. La limpia esencia de pepino se elevó a su nariz, de alguna forma más intoxicante que perfumes falsos.

-Uh, sí.

-Perfecto.

Se ocupó consiguiéndole una copa y se la ofreció.

-Gracias.

Sus dedos rozaron los suyos cuando tomó la copa, y juro que él casi se hizo hacia atrás. El pequeño zumbido era sutil pero aún presente. Exactamente lo que no necesitaba. Sacudió la cabeza fuerte reenfocándose.

-Hazme saber si tienes alguna pregunta sobre el área. Estaría feliz de mostrarte alrededor.

Ella bebió su vino y medio cerro sus ojos de placer.

-Hmm, hay una cosa que necesito sobre todo lo demás.

-¿Qué?

-Un gimnasio. ¿Puedes recomendarme uno?

-Clef instaló un centro completo en la compañía. Te lo mostraré mañana. Normalmente me ejercito temprano en la mañana si alguna vez quieres unirte a mí. -Su mirada se movió sobre su cuerpo como si evaluara su estructura muscular. Él sonrió-. ¿Quieres que te haga compañía?

La vieja Lucy se habría sonrojado. Esta frunció los labios deliberando.

-Tal vez.

-Mocosa. -Él alzo una ceja-. Tú siempre odiaste hacer ejercicio.

-Aún lo hago. Pero amo comer, y tengo un problema de peso. Ejercitarse, balancea ambos.

Latis frunció el ceño.

-No tienes un problema de peso.

Ella suspiró.

-Créeme, cuando la mayoría de la ropa está hecha para mujeres altas, con piernas largas sin caderas, tienes un problema de peso.

La irritación erizó sus terminaciones nerviosas.

—Eso es estúpido. Tú tienes un trasero y pechos reales. Ese es la clase de peso que busca un hombre.

Él casi jadeó cuando las palabras salieron de su boca. Las conversaciones con Lucy nunca incluyeron partes del cuerpo, y en realidad el calor había teñido sus mejillas. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Pero ella no se veía avergonzada. De hecho, se rió en voz alta y golpeó su copa con la suya.

-Bien dicho, Latis. Pero aún creo que tendré que tomar tu oferta. ¿Cómo está Rocky?

Una débil sonrisa curvó sus labios.

-Genial. Él está completamente curado y convertido en un perro faldero. Algo embarazoso. Nunca he conocido a un pit bull que tenga desinterés en cualquier desconocido a menos que le frote la panza.

Sus ojos se suavizaron. Su familia consideraba a Lucy "la encantadora de animales" por su habilidad de comunicarse con cualquier animal. Después de que él rescatara a Rocky del lugar de peleas, la primera llamada que hizo fue a Lucy. Ella le dijo exactamente cómo manejar y tratar al pit bull abusado, y ellos habían trabajado como un equipo a larga distancia para curar su maltratada alma.

-No puedo esperar para por fin conocerlo en persona -dijo ella-. Las fotos no son lo mismo.

La imagen de Lucy en su casa y con su perro se apoderó de él. Era extraño cuánto esperaba verla en su propio terreno. Él normalmente odiaba llevar mujeres a su casa y evitaba la trampa al ir a la de ellas. Lucy tomó un trago de su vino y lo asombró con una atrevida pregunta.

-¿Cómo está tu vida amorosa? ¿Quién es el sabor del mes?

Él movió los pies.

-Nadie especial.

-¿No cumpliste treinta hace un tiempo?

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con algo? -pregunto él. Odiaba lo defensivo de su tono-. Sólo tengo treinta y cuatro.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo me preguntaba si tenías interés en sentar cabeza, tener una familia. Como ellos.

Las dos parejas estaban de pie juntas, enfrascadas conversando. La mano de Zagato descansaba en el lado de la panza de Esmeralda, y Clef inclinó su cabeza para susurrar algo en el oído de su esposa. El clima de cercana intimidad y alegría brilló alrededor de su cercano círculo y dejó a Latis con un hueco en sus entrañas.

Seguro, él quería eso. ¿Quién no lo querría? Pero ninguna mujer lo hizo querer dejar su libertad y comprometerse por siempre a ella.

Juro que sería soltero de por vida a menos que estuviera absolutamente cien por ciento seguro. Nunca dejaría a su esposa y familia como su padre. Nunca abandonaría a alguien que lo necesitara. Por eso, no tenía el lujo de cometer errores en sus relaciones.

Al momento que una mujer quisiera quedarse en su cama demasiado tiempo, o invitarlo a eventos familiares, daría una dura y larga mirada a la relación. Si no hubiera suficiente sentimiento, seguiría adelante.

Desafortunadamente, había seguido adelante por años ahora sin una relación permanente en el pasado.

-Un día -dijo él-. Cuando conozca a la indicada.

-Tu _mama_ se está poniendo nerviosa -bromeó ella-. Creo que ella está comenzando a decir rosarios extra con el padre Richard, rezando porque no seas gay.

Él se ahogó con su trago de vino. ¿Quién era esta mujer? Su traviesa expresión lo hizo querer retarla.

-Oh, ¿entonces es eso? ¿Y tú crees que soy gay?

Sus músculos se tensaron bajo su caliente mirada mientras ella observaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-Hmm, siempre me pregunté. Te vistes bastante bien. Conoces marcas de diseñadores. Y eres un poco demasiado bonito para mi gusto.

Su aliento silbó fuera de sus pulmones.

-¿Qué?

-No te ofendas. Pero prefiero el tipo de chico malo. Casual, cabello más largo, tal vez una motocicleta.

-Tu hermano te mataría, y apuesto a que nunca has viajado en una maldita moto. -Su temperamento estalló, incluso más ridículo porque él sabía que ella lo estaba molestando-. Y tú sabes que no soy gay.

-Está bien. -ella levantó los hombros como si él ahora la aburriera.

-Piensa lo que quieras.

Su respuesta evasiva lo molesto. ¿Había estado ella en una moto con algún chico buscando aprovecharse? ¿Y por qué le importaba? Ella era una mujer adulta, por amor a Dios, y no era de su incumbencia. Ella podía salir con quien quisiera. La imagen de ella sujetando algún tipo alrededor de su cintura lo golpeó con fuerza. Sus muslos apretados alrededor, el zumbido del motor. Cabello oscuro volando en el viento. La caída y la velocidad mientras colgaban con la promesa de un muy diferente viaje después.

Tal vez era tiempo de que Lucy Conté se diera cuenta que él no era un hombre que tomara bien las bromas.

Bajo la cabeza. Los ojos de ella se ampliaron en sorpresa cuando él bajó su boca cerca de la de ella; lo suficientemente cerca para ver el hermoso brillo melocotón de su piel, el rojo rubí de sus labios, y el pequeño jadeo que emitió una ráfaga caliente.

-¿Quieres que pruebe que no soy gay?

Ella se detuvo por un momento, luego se recobró.

-Nunca supe que mi opinión realmente importara.

Las palabras lo golpearon con deliberada precisión. Su afilado intelecto escondido bajo una capa de dulzura siempre lo fascinó. Raramente tenía ella el coraje para discutir, y se encontró disfrutando esta nueva mujer ante él.

-Tal vez las cosas han cambiado.

-Tal vez no me importa.

Una sonrisa tocó sus labios.

-Tal vez es tiempo de que te dé un mensaje para mi madre. Un tipo de prueba.

El pulso golpeó locamente en la base del cuello de ella. Aún, su tono era calmado y bajo control cuando habló

-Tal vez no me gusta ser usada -ella dio un paso atrás y lo descartó-. Tal vez he seguido adelante, Latis Kailu. Y no soy más tu pequeño cachorro dulce rogando por un hueso. Supéralo.

Ella se alejó con la cabeza alta y se unió a su hermano. Latis observó y se preguntó qué demonios había comenzado. ¿Estaba loco? Cualquier tipo de reto sensual estaba fuera de lugar, pero ella lo empujó. El trasfondo de su conversación corto profundo. ¿Le había tratado él así? Culpa lo alivió ante el pensamiento de ser condescendiente con alguien a quien amaba. Y él sí la amaba. Como una hermana.

Latis sacudió la cabeza y fue por algo de aire. Necesitaba recomponerse. No más peleas. No más bromas.

Ellos necesitaban cultivar una relación de negocios mientras le enseñaba las reglas del juego y esperar que ella no lo sobrepasara en las habilidades necesarias para tomar su trabajo. La situación era lo suficientemente difícil sin otra complicación, especialmente atracción sexual.

Respiro el limpio, fresco y se acomodó.

Esto era un contratiempo temporal traído por la curiosidad. No se repetiría.


	28. Recuerdo amargo

**27\. Recuerdo amargo.**

Estúpida. Había sido tan estúpida.

Lucy miró desde debajo de sus pestañas cómo le espetaba pedidos por teléfono a uno de sus proveedores.

La noche anterior había sido un gran error. Desafiándolo a él en cualquier nivel sexual estuvo fuera de límites, pero no había podido evitarlo. Por primera vez, ella se reunió con él en igualdad de condiciones, y la sensación embriagadora era demasiado para Contenerla.

Hasta que él se inclinó hacia delante, con la boca a centímetros de la suya.

El relleno sexy de su labio inferior, su barbilla y mandíbula, el calor drogadicto de esos ojos violetas. Incluso vestido con pantalones vaqueros, una camisa con botones blancos y una chaqueta carbón informal de deportes, le recordaba a James Bond en vacaciones.

No cualquier Bond. No, él era todo Pierce Brosnan en sus mejores tiempos aun asi le quedaba corto, con su buen aspecto liso, pelo negro bien desenfadado, y el cuerpo duro y musculoso. Apostaba que él saltaba edificios y mataba a los malos sin sudar. Su leve acento curvado en cada sílaba era apenas una indirecta para provocar una reacción casi hipnotizante de cualquier mujer en la habitación.

Casi se había desmayado como una heroína victoriana. En cambio, luchó contra la neblina sensual con el instinto de supervivencia y logró llegar a la cima.

Lástima que la victoria fue de corta duración. El dolor entre sus muslos y la opresión de sus pezones le dijo que nunca estaría completamente sobre Latis. Su cuerpo cantó y lloró en su presencia. Pero había tenido años de práctica, y era algo que tendría que vivir.

Su extraña conversación sostenía demasiados niveles ocultos que ella no quería enfrentar. Por lo menos, ambos centrados en negocios de esta mañana. Habían sido educados, serenos y listos para trabajar, exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Apagó el teléfono y se desplegaron más de metro ochenta de músculo flexible.

-Acompáñame. Tenemos una reunión con Ventas.

Cogió su maletín y se fue tras él, con dos pasos por cada uno de los suyos. La sede de _La Dolce Marina_ ahora estaba separada de _La Dolce Famiglia_ , que su hermana Anais dirigía en Italia. Cuando Clef decidió ampliar el negocio de la panadería a través de Nueva York, había aceptado un ambicioso plan para revelar una nueva apertura cada trimestre.

Cada lugar fue elegido sobre la base de una serie de estadísticas, y Lucy estaba de acuerdo con sus decisiones después de leer los informes. Por supuesto, tratar con diferentes chefs, proveedores y contratistas era abrumador, y Latis parecía estar involucrado en todos los niveles.

Tres hombres se sentaron alrededor de la brillante mesa de madera pulida. Vestidos con traje y corbata, daban la impresión de nitidez y pulcritud. Estaban de pie cuando ellos entraron y asintieron con la cabeza en señal de bienvenida.

-Lucy, este es Edward, Tom y David. Son nuestros mejores directores regionales, y nos estamos reuniendo para ver cómo aumentar las ventas en cada región. Lucy es mi nueva asistente en entrenamiento. -Ellos le dieron una cálida bienvenida, y todos se sentaron.

Latis inmediatamente se adentró en una discusión detallada sobre las cuotas, la divulgación, y una variedad de otros métodos que había aprendido en la escuela. Ella escribía furiosamente en su bloc de notas e hizo un balance de sus respuestas a las sugerencias de Latis.

Edward tomó la palabra.

-El principal problema que estamos teniendo es que hay que separarnos de la competencia normal. Panera sigue siendo enorme. Otras tiendas Mamá y Papá en el área están enfocadas en la panadería. Por supuesto, tenemos los supermercados para las tortas.

-Local es la clave -dijo Latis-. New Paltz puede ser un colegio de la comunidad, pero es una mezcla ecléctica de nuevo y viejo mundo. Estamos acaparando publicidad en todos los periódicos y revistas locales Hemos utilizado los contratistas y proveedores locales de la comunidad, así que tenemos que encontrar nuevas maneras de mantener la conexión fortalecida. No estamos tratando de competir con los cafés y supermercados. Queremos funciones de negocios, casamientos, fiestas grandes. Promocionamos ingredientes frescos, variedad, creatividad. Una panadería de tipo artístico atraerá. Ese es nuestro objetivo.

Lucy se aclaró la garganta.

-Disculpa, Latis. ¿Te has centrado en los eventos que vienen en primavera? ¿Ferias, degustaciones, mercados al aire libre?

-Hay una gran variedad de lugares en los que se puede reservar cabinas, pero no sé si valdría la pena -dijo Tom.

-Vale la pena -dijo Latis-. Configúralo. Muy bien, Lucy.

Ella trató de no sonreír de oreja a oreja por la alabanza.

-El festival de los agricultores de Craft es dos semanas a partir del sábado. Es un poco tarde, pero si tenemos algunas muestras de gusto y publicidad, podemos introducirnos en él -dijo Tom.

-Házlo. Encuentra a alguien para que atienda la cabina. Recuerda que debe mantener el menú en secreto, sin embargo. Queremos sorprender lo que estamos ofreciendo así nadie tratará de imitarnos. Las investigaciones muestran más ventas y el boca a boca que se gana con el develo del último momento.

-Hecho.

Hablaron un poco más y Max apartó su silla.

-Tom y Dave, ¿puedo hablar con ustedes un momento?

Lucy recogió sus materiales y Edward se detuvo a su lado.

-Gran sugerencia. Encantado de conocerte. Ella sonrió y le tendió la mano.

-Gracias. Lucy Conté.

-¿La hermana de Clef?

-Sí.

Parecía impresionado.

-Lindo. Tienes un acento hermoso. ¿De Italia?

-Bergamo.

-Paré allí hace años. Es una ciudad preciosa. -Su mirada estaba llena de agradecimiento, y un hormigueo de calor perseguía su espalda. Llevaba el pelo más largo que la mayoría, y sus ojos castaños tenían un toque de oro, dándole un aspecto misterioso. Era sólo unos pocos centímetros más alto que ella, pero su cuerpo era sólido debajo de un traje negro apretado-. Déjame saber si necesitas alguien que te muestre los alrededores. Estaría honrado.

-Gracias, aceptaré la oferta.

Él le sonrió.

-Bueno.

-Edward. -Su nombre cortó a través del aire bruscamente-. Te necesito aquí

-Por supuesto, jefe. -Le dio un guiño y se fue. Lucy contuvo una sonrisa satisfecha. No estaba mal. Su primer día en el trabajo, y tenía una posible cita. No había nada como un poco aprecio masculino para ayudar a una mujer que se centrara en su nueva vida.

Guardó sus papeles perfectamente en el maletín y se dirigió a la puerta.

Latis se puso delante de ella, con los brazos cruzados, bloqueando la salida.

La irritación latía de él en olas.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No te involucres con los empleados, Lucy. No nos gusta mezclar los negocios con el placer.

Su boca se abrió.

-¿Perdón? Tuve una conversación agradable. Él se ofreció para mostrarme los alrededores. Relájate.

Un músculo se contrajo en su mandíbula. Su mirada de desaprobación la partió. ¿Alguna vez superaría su instinto de protegerla como un bebé?

-Edward es muy conocido por ser mujeriego -dijo suavemente.

El humor y el horror se mezclaban. Se decidió por el sarcasmo y dejo caer las manos.

-¡Oh, gracias a Dios que me dijiste! Salir con un hombre al que le gusta comer y beber con mujeres es un horrible destino. Por lo menos sé que si voy a salir con él, sólo será por un corto romance.

Él se estremeció.

-Estoy tratando de decirte que él no es tu tipo.

Lucy lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Tú no sabes cuál es mi tipo, Latis -arrastró las palabras-. Y nunca lo harás. Pero gracias por el consejo. -Empujó más allá de él-. Me estoy tomando un pequeño descanso para el almuerzo. -Él la agarró del brazo. El calor quemó a través de su chaqueta y se fue a su temperamento. Maldito sea por empujarla de esta manera. Estaba harta de ser mimada por todos los hombres en su vida. Tal vez había llegado el momento de probar su propia independencia de la forma más básica. Su tono se volvió helado-: ¿Hay algo más?

-Los hombres aquí son diferentes. -Frunció el ceño como si fuera a hablarle de sexo-. Ellos pueden querer ciertas cosas que los hombres con los que saliste no se molestaron en hacer por ti.

Oh, chico, esto podría ser divertido. Ella arrugó la cara como si se sintiera confundida.

-¿Quieres decir sexo?

Él apretó el puño.

-Sí, sexo. No quiero verte estar en una posición incómoda.

-Ya veo. Me alegro de que lo señalaras. Así que si salimos a cenar es posible que quieran… ¿tontear?

El rojo tiñó sus mejillas y ella ahogó un grito.

-Eso es correcto. Los hombres estadounidenses están acostumbrados a una mujer que se acueste con ellos enseguida y quizá no entiendan tu experiencia.

Lucy ardía con humillación, pero la recompensa valdría la pena con esta conversación.

-¿Así que no debería ir a cenar?

-No con Edward. ¿Tal vez puedas conocer a algunos hombres buenos en la iglesia el domingo? Pueden tener uno de esos grupos de solteros.

-Oh, eso no será necesario, pero gracias. Ahora que has aclarado las cosas, sé exactamente qué hacer.

Su asimiento se escabullo, y dio un paso atrás. Alivio tallado en su rostro.

-Bien. No quiero verte herida o engañada.

-Eso no va a suceder. Sabes, además de aprender de la empresa familiar, llegué a Estados Unidos por una razón -le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante-. Vine a tener una aventura. En mis propios términos. No estoy buscando a casarme o sentar cabeza, y en Bérgamo si te acuestas con alguien tienes que casarte. Ya sabes lo que es la restricción. ¿No es esa una de las razones por las que dejaste tu trabajo para ir con Clef?

-Umm.

-Así es. Voy a tener mi propio apartamento, mi propio estilo de vida, y por fin puedo participar en algo caliente, fumar, el sexo sin compromiso. Nada más y nada menos. -Ella le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo-. Voy a tomar la oferta de Eddie para mostrarme los alrededores. Él es muy mi tipo.

Lucy le dejó en la puerta con la boca abierta y nunca miró hacia atrás. Saludó a los empleados a lo largo del camino mientras caminaba hacia el comedor y tomó pavo con pan de centeno. ¿Era tan malo el deseo de tener sus propias experiencias íntimas sin alguien mirando sobre su hombro? Había tenido citas en la universidad, pero su mamá y Anais habían mantenido una estrecha vigilancia.

Cuando llegaba a las grandes fiestas donde se bebe, siempre se encontró con un amigo de un amigo que conocía a su familia. La reputación de _La Dolce Famiglia_ y el largo alcance de su hermano mayor la estrangularon hasta llegar a Milán y viceversa.

En el fondo, era una chica mala atrapada en el cuerpo de una chica buena.

Se puso un poco de agua de la heladera, desenvolvió el sándwich, y meditó en la esquina trasera de la cafetería. ¿Cómo sabía Latis su tipo? Es probable que pensara que era una virgen temblorosa sin experiencia, desmayándose ante la idea de la erección de un hombre.

Ja. Él no sabía nada. Claro, seguía siendo virgen, pero había tenido experiencias. Profundas experiencias. La única razón por la que se había quedado completamente fuera de consumar una relación es que no había encontrado el hombre adecuado para hacerla querer desnudarse y ponerse seria.

La mayoría de ellos eran muy educados y amables, ella había tenido miedo de dormirse a través de la cosa. Y desde luego no iba a tirar su virginidad en un encuentro de borrachos o una aventura. Quería un compromiso, asunto adulto, sexual. En sus propios términos.

Sus fantasías giraban en torno a un hombre un poco duro para ordenarle a su cuerpo en una variedad de maneras deliciosas. Puede que fuera técnicamente inocente, pero ansiaba un amante que la lanzara en todas la direcciones. Física. Emocional. Ahora que estaba en los Estados Unidos, tenía la intención de encontrarlo. Y tal vez Edward cumplía los requisitos.

Sus dedos temblaron ante la idea de sugerencia de Latis de conocer a un hombre en la iglesia. Desde luego, él no encontraría sus citas aquí. Él no participaba en los encuentros castos tampoco. Además de ser un Page Six3 regular, todos los tabloides amaban al billonario soltero; muchos flashes mostraban claramente sus conquistas de fin de semana.

Su corazón se retorcía ante la idea, pero hacía tiempo que había aceptado que nunca sería suficiente para Latis Kailu.

La noche de su humillación parpadeaba más allá de su visión.

En casa desde su tercer año en la universidad, Clef y Latis estaban de visita, y Latis se quedó toda la noche. El plan era simple. Más mundano, mejor equipada con su aspecto físico, se dispuso a seducirlo. Con mucho cuidado, vestida con un sexy vestido negro tacones asesinos, robados del armario de su hermana, se dirigió a él en la fiesta de lujo.

Por supuesto, no había planeado quedarse de pie en el enrejado arqueado mientras él besaba a otra mujer. Y no era una mujer común y corriente. No, esta llevaba un vestido similar negro como Lucy, a excepción de que su cuerpo era largo y delgado y perfecto.

Lucy vio con horror como Latis murmuró en su oído y su mano ahuecó su trasero mientras la levantaba contra él.

La excitación se mezcló con unos crudos celos que nunca había experimentado, una necesidad de ser la mujer que Latis esperaba, la mujer que amaba.

El resto llegó a cámara lenta. Su grito angustiado. Él giro la cabeza mientras la miraba fijamente. La mezcla de remolinos de arrepentimiento, disculpa, y la determinación en sus ojos.

Y supo en ese momento que nunca sería ella. La rubia sonrió suavemente como si Lucy fuera una prima o hermana menor.

Verdades duras corrían delante de ella. Nunca sería competencia para todas las mujeres que andan atrás de Latis Kailu. No era lo suficientemente bonita o lo suficientemente inteligente. No era sofisticada e ingeniosa y atractiva. No era más que una niña dulce de universidad con un flechazo. Él la había mimado durante unas horas a causa de su relación familiar.

Lucy decidió no salir corriendo. Con pasos lentos y decididos, cerró la distancia entre ellos y le entregó el vino. Los dedos de Latis la rozaron mientras tomaba el vaso, y el chisporroteo de su piel caliente casi la hizo llorar.

Casi.

Entonces le ofreció a su compañera el segundo vaso.

Él se echó hacia atrás como si se diera cuenta del símbolo de su gesto.

Lucy lo miró y memorizó su amado rostro por última vez. Lo dejó en el jardín con la mujer y no miro hacia atrás. Entregó más que el amor de su vida. Abandonó sus viejos sueños y dejó atrás su antigua vida.

Regresó a la universidad y se convirtió en una mujer diferente, resistiendo y lanzando su energía en su trabajo. Se graduó con honores y se inscribió de inmediato en el SDA Escuela de Administración Bocconi, donde completó su MBA y se adentró en una práctica intensa.

Puede que no le gustara mucho el mundo de los negocios, pero estaba decidida a ser buena en ello.

Y le gustaba el poder y controlar sus nuevas habilidades. No era ya una chica débil que parecía poco a los demás por su felicidad, nunca más, pero sí una mujer que tomó el control y estaba lista para los desafíos de la vida. Una mujer que estaba de pie sobre sus propios pies con habilidades de negocios con experiencia y una mente clara.

Una que nunca iría por Latis de nuevo.

Terminó su sándwich, tomó su agua, y la bolsa. Trabajar tan estrechamente con él la obligó a traer algunos viejos recuerdos. Tenía que permanecer fiel a su visión y seguir adelante.

Lucy tiró su almuerzo y volvió al trabajo.

….

Dos semanas después, Max se preguntó si necesitaba acostarse.

Miró al reloj y ahogó un gemido. Casi la una en punto. Su estómago estaba agitado por tanto café. Los reportes estaban atrasados y tenía una extraña tensión en sus músculos.

¿Qué estaba mal con él? Había estado a tope antes y nunca había experimentado tal… temperamento. Todo se levantaba y no había lugar al que ir. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo sexo?

¿Y dónde estaba Lucy?

Ella salió por la puerta con una sonrisa y una bolsa grasosa en una mano mientras una extraña combinación de pensamientos se abría lugar por su mente. Su falda era demasiado corta para la oficina y distraía a algunos de los ejecutivos, pero cuando se lo dijo a Clef, a él no parecía importarle.

Por algo de la moda y lo que era apropiado.

Ridículo. ¿Qué le pasó al «largo a la rodilla»? ¿Y nunca usaba medias? De alguna manera, que no tuviera una barrera solo causaba más estrés, especialmente con la expansión sin fin de la piel suave y desnuda color oliva.

-¿Dónde estabas? Necesito el reporte actualizado antes de que pueda ir al nuevo local para revisarlo.

El cabello grueso de ella estaba hacia atrás entrenza, mostrando la elegante curva de su cuello y mejillas. El sudor cubría su frente mientras tiraba la bolsa en su escritorio y tiraba su maletín a un lado.

-Lo siento. Wayne llamó y dijo que está enfermo, así que dije que lo cubriría.

-¿Otra vez? -Él miró al calendario-. Maldición, es el día de apertura en el Estadio Yankee, Lucy. Él está lleno de mierda. Ponlo al teléfono.

Ella torció su labio inferior en diversión.

-Oh, déjalo disfrutar el juego… no seas tan malo. Lo tendré en una hora. Aquí, quizás esto te haga sentir mejor. -Sacó un pedazo grueso de pizza bruschetta, empapada con tomate y el suficiente ajo para causar una ola de melancolía por el hogar. Su estómago rugió. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comió? Como si escuchara su pregunta mental, ella respondió-: De nuevo te saltaste el desayuno. Toma un descanso y yo me haré cargo del reporte.

-¿Comiste?

Ella movió su mano en el aire y fue hacia la puerta.

-No tengo hambre.

-Detente. -Su orden la hizo detenerse. Él agarró el cuchillo de plástico y cortó un pedazo-. No irás a ninguna parte hasta que compartas esto conmigo.

-No lo necesito.

-Siéntate o estás despedida.

Se rió pero obedeció. Se tiró sobre su silla y agarró el pedazo con la servilleta y lo comió. Por unos instantes, mordían y disfrutaban la comida, un alimento común en sus memorias de la infancia. Él se relajó y algo de la tensión se fue de sus hombros.

Gracioso, la mayoría de las mujeres miraban a la comida como una necesidad o una entidad maligna que incitaba que ganaran peso.

¿Cuántas veces mama Conté había preparado una comida y solo él y Lucy quedaban en la mesa? Su pasión por comer en silencio era algo que extrañaba.

Clef y sus otras hermanas comían rápido para volver a lo que estaban haciendo. Pero cuando se trataba de buena comida, Latis amaba tomarse su tiempo y saborear cada bocado. Lucy tenía la misma clase de respeto y honor por la comida, de la manera que disfrutaba todo en la vida.

Miró de reojo. Maldita falda que se subía por sus muslos. Sus tacones de marca deberían estar prohibidos para la oficina y estar sólo permitidos en un club nocturno. Eran demasiado sexys con todas esas tiras. ¿Y por qué no usaba un perfume normal? Él estaba acostumbrado a una esencia fuerte y floral.

En cambio, olía limpia y fresca, como mantequilla de cacao y un rastro de limón. Max se concentró en su pizza.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? Sé que te he estado dando demasiado trabajo.

-No me molesta. -Su lengua corrió por su labio inferior para atrapar el último rastro de aceite de oliva. Él miró al otro lado-. Tengo un nuevo respeto para Clef y Anais. Al crecer, pensé que sólo se trataba de hacer postres y tener una caja para venderlos.

Él se rió.

-Yo también creí eso. Cuando me contrató Clef, no tenía idea, pero aprendimos juntos y construimos un imperio. He disfrutado ser jefe de todos los departamentos. Creo que soy un loco controlador.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Definitivamente. Nos vuelves locos como cuando éramos niños. Nos ordenabas y te molestabas cuando no te hacíamos caso.

-Nunca me molesté.

-Claro que sí. Y cuando eso no funcionaba, ponías esos ojos violetas bebé en cualquier mujer a la vista y ellas caían. Todavía lo haces.

Él la miró con sorpresa y un poco avergonzado.

-Eso es ridículo. Me haces sonar como una clase de gigoló que usa su cuerpo para obtener lo que quiere.

Ella mordió de nuevo y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, no es solo tu cuerpo. También usas tu encanto.

-Córtale. Me estás sacando de mis casillas. -Él trató de no retorcerse en su silla con la idea de que los pensamientos de ella lo llevaran a algunos lugares-. No ayuda a crecer un imperio si no hay cerebros.

-Claro que tienes cerebro. Ahí es cuando sale el encanto letal… sabes cuándo usarlo. Si solo tuvieras músculos, sería más fácil encogerse de hombros.

¿Por qué se estaba comprometiendo en esta ridícula conversación? Él trató de tomar la autopista pero su boca se abrió.

-Le doy a las mujeres el respeto que se merecen. Siempre lo hago.

Ella limpió su boca con la servilleta y se sentó con los brazos cruzados enfrente de su pecho. El movimiento empujó la blusa conservadora poniéndola apretada contra la gran curva de sus pechos.

-¿Qué hay del tiempo en que Angelina tuvo ese nuevo video juego, y tú la convenciste que te lo prestara por todo un mes?

Latis soltó indignado:

-¡Ella estaba siendo linda conmigo!

-Sí, claro. Clef dijo que ella te seguía como perrito en la escuela todo el tiempo. Cuando resolviste el juego, se lo regresaste y apenas le hablaste.

Él metió el plato de papel en la bolsa y la arrugó.

La irritación lo barrió con el recuerdo. Él nunca quiso ser así. Siempre era lindo con Angelina, solo que no quería salir con ella.

-¿Y qué hay de la vez que hiciste que Theresa te hiciera tu reporte de ciencias? Clef dijo que te tuviste que sentar con ella en el almuerzo y que ella escribió todo para ti.

-¿Por qué Clef cuenta todas estas mentiras sobre mí? -gruñó él-. Todas estas cosas nunca pasaron.

Lucy levantó su barbilla triunfante.

-¿Y qué hay de esta mañana?

-¿Qué hay de esta mañana?

Ella hizo una sonrisa maligna.

-¿No se suponía que acudirías a la fiesta el sábado en la noche en la casa de Walter?

Él la ignoró y limpió su escritorio, pero una chispa quemaba su estómago.

-Sí. ¿Y?

-Le dijiste a Bonnie que estabas estresado, con mucho trabajo y que necesitabas que alguien fuera en tu lugar. Ella brincó y se ofreció a ir a representar _La Dolce Marina._

-¿Y qué es lo que me hace el chico malo? —gruñó él.

Ella sonrió.

-Porque entonces preguntó si irías con ella a la ópera, ¿recuerdas? Ella tenía un boleto extra. Le diste una palmadita en el hombro, le dijiste que estabas ocupado, le agradeciste por ir a la fiesta en tu lugar, y la dejaste con una expresión de confusión en el rostro. Encáralo, Latis. Cuando se trata de mujeres, eres malas noticias.

El shock lo mantenía mudo y sordo. Con triunfo, ella se levantó de la silla y tiró su almuerzo.

-Estaba ocupado -explicó él-. Y no le di una palmadita en el hombro. No hago ese tipo de cosas con las mujeres.

De alguna manera, ella parecía encantada con sus objeciones.

-Sí, así es. Bromeas con ellas con la esperanza de que puedan tener una oportunidad contigo. Después, tiras de la alfombra de debajo de ellas. Es un movimiento clásico de Latis que he estado viendo durante años.

Ya era suficiente. Él no era ese tipo de persona y era hora de que ella se diera cuenta de eso.

-Lucy, no sé qué clase de hombre crees que soy, pero no tiro mierda por el estilo. No importa lo que tu hermano te diga.

-Clef no tuvo que decirme nada. Me di cuenta de eso durante años. Lo hiciste conmigo, también.

-¿Qué? -Su rugido se escapó antes de que pudiera controlar sus emociones. La ira hacía que le temblaran todos los músculos mientras la miraba fijamente-. Nunca he hecho un movimiento inapropiado contigo.

Una extraña expresión cruzó su cara antes del intercambio de información.

-No, por supuesto que no. Pero no puedes evitarlo, Latis. Eres coqueto, y encantador, y haces que las mujeres se sientan como la diosa de tu alma mortal. Nos envuelves y luego se sienten impactadas cuando pasas a la siguiente mujer. -Lucy se encogió de hombros-. Yo fui joven. Estuve enamorada una vez. Lo superé. No hay problema. Traeré el informe y regresaré en una hora.

Ella lo dejó, mientras su cabeza daba vueltas como un personaje de dibujos animados que era golpeado y tenía pajaritos flotando por encima.

Su confesión «de hecho» había sacudido su mundo. Por supuesto, todo era falso. No les hacía cosas como esa a las mujeres.

¿Cierto?

El recuerdo de la fiesta le hizo cosquillas a su conciencia y le susurró que era un mentiroso. Recordó, a pesar de que quería olvidar. A la vuelta de su tercer año en la universidad, ella había explotado frente a él con una energía juvenil y pasión que le había robado el aliento.

Recordó el pequeño vestido negro que llevaba en lugar de sus habituales holgadas camisetas que hicieron que su boca se secara. Recordó su risa, y la expresión de adoración, y la conversación descarada que siempre agitaba su interés y le hacía relajarse.

Se dijo que sólo estaba siendo un poco protector con ella, porque era como una hermana, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba como si ella fuera de la familia. Se había puesto incómodamente duro y se imaginó haciendo algunas cosas muy malas. Solos. Sin el vestido negro.

Sus pensamientos le asustaron. Se dio cuenta de que trataba a Lucy como a una mujer durante la cena, una mujer en la que estaba interesado. Cuando la rubia en el jardín se acercó a él, no lo dudó. Ella era el tipo de persona que conocía la partitura y participaba a pleno en su juego.

El beso había estado lleno de intención, pero plano. A Latis no le importó hasta que escuchó el pequeño jadeo detrás de él. Los ojos de Lucy todavía lo atormentaban. Profundidades oscuras llenas de dolor y traición.

Él esperaba que ella llorara y corriera. Se preparó para el drama.

En cambio, se encontró con él, con la cabeza bien alta y una mirada de despedida en su rostro, le entregó las copas de vino con sus dedos que temblaban. Y se fue. El dolor le sorprendió, pero lo enterró rápidamente y volvió a la rubia.

Nunca miró hacia atrás. Hasta ahora.

Su conciencia le pinchó. Latis se preguntó si ella tenía razón.

¿Trataría a las mujeres como objetos a conquistar con el fin de conseguir lo que quería? Le gustaba creer que las consentía. Le encantaba cuidarlas y atesorarlas y desnudarlas. Claro, se negaba a ir demasiado profundo, pero eso era sólo para poder protegerlas de su roto corazón. Él era honorable y justo a diferencia de su padre. Se quedaba emocionalmente distante, pero todas las necesidades eran atendidas, y siempre se mantenía fiel.

Al menos, hasta la ruptura. Mucho mejor era cortar la relación que los llevará más adelante. No, ser honesto podía ser un poco peligroso, pero Lucy estaba completamente equivocada. Era curioso, esa era la primera vez que ella admitía sus sentimientos hacia él.

El rechazo fácil de su error joven y herido a su ego, pero era lo mejor. Ella actuaba como si él fuera un mosquito molesto y olvidado dentro de unos momentos. ¿Era tan fácil de superar?

¿Por qué estaba incluso pensando en eso en este momento? Ellos siempre serían amigos. Era suficiente. Era perfecto.

Empujó los perturbadores pensamientos lejos y fue a través de la siguiente hora. Un ligero golpe en la puerta rompió su concentración.

-¿Interrumpo?

Laura Wells asomó la cabeza por la puerta con el director de un proveedor conocido, ella y él habían congeniado un par de semanas atrás y tenido una gran conversación. Una cita había conducido a una segunda, y Latis intuyó que ella era el paquete perfecto.

Preciosa con el pelo largo y rubio ondulado, ojos verdes, un cuerpo esbelto con piernas largas, y la altura que casi igualaba la mejor de él, también era inteligente y mantenía un fondo empresarial común. Él se relajó y se agitó.

-No, necesito un descanso. Es bueno verte.

Ella se paseó con una gracia fácil. Su traje sabio hacía juego con sus ojos y su longitud halagaba lo magro de ella.

-Quería ver si me salvaría de un evento lleno de aburrimiento. Tengo que ir a la fiesta de Walter. ¿Irás?

La culpa de Latis le recordó cómo se había empeñado en Bonnie.

-No tenía intención de hacerlo.

Ella le dio una bonita mueca.

-Oh, por favor, ven conmigo, Latis. Mi agenda ha estado loca últimamente y tengo que combinar negocios con placer. -La mirada en sus ojos le decía el resultado de la velada.

Anotación.

Necesitaba esto, una noche con una mujer hermosa que conociera las reglas. Tal vez la promesa de más. Por lo menos la promesa de un encuentro satisfactorio.

-Sería un honor para mí acompañarte. Te recogeré a las siete.

-Perfecto.

Él se puso de pie para acompañarla afuera, y casi se estrelló contra Lucy. Sus labios rojo rubí hicieran una pequeña mueca y le dio las imágenes sucias de qué otras cosas podría hacer con esa boca. Dio un salto de paso atrás y maldijo en voz baja.

-Me asustaste como el infierno.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

-Brincando hoy, ¿eh? Oh, hola. Soy Lucy Conté.

Laura sonrió y se dieron la mano. Una sensación de placer se apoderó de él. Finalmente, le demostraría que hablaba en serio acerca de sus compañeras y de que las trataba a la perfección. Hizo las presentaciones.

-Laura será mi cita para la fiesta de Walter.

La sonrisa de Lucy nunca se atenuó.

-Qué adorable. Deberías venir a cenar una noche a casa de mi hermano. Las invitadas de Latis siempre son bienvenidas.

La inquietud lo atravesó. Laura parecía un poco demasiado ansiosa. Él movió los pies y trató de fingir entusiasmo.

-Um, por supuesto. Me pondré en contacto contigo para alguna fecha.

-Las noches de los viernes -dijo Lucy.

-Me encantaría. Muchas gracias.

Él se aclaró la garganta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No estaba preparado para que Laura asistiera a eventos familiares. Latis frunció el ceño.

-¿Necesitabas algo?

Carina le tendió una pila de papeles.

-Aquí están los informes. Los Yankees ganaron. El segundo piso logró el juego, y Wayne consiguió clavarse en una foto.

-Tendrás que reprenderlo.

-Hablaré con él mañana.

-La próxima vez que le permitas un día de enfermedad, revisa el calendario de béisbol. Y asegúrate de que no viene con resaca.

-Entendido.

Su eficacia le sorprendió tanto como su frío control.

No importa lo que él le diera, ella lo tomaba y nunca se quejaba. En cuestión de semanas había encantado al personal con su corazón y humor.

-Escuché que dejaste a Tom irse temprano hoy, también. Necesitaba esas cifras de ventas. ¿Cuál fue su excusa?

-No quería perderse el concierto de primavera de su hijo. -Ella ni siquiera hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Me puse en contacto con Edward, y él te ayudará al llegar en una hora.

-Está bien. Tengo que trabajar hasta tarde esta noche otra vez.

-Por supuesto.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Edward entró la oficina de Latis que de repente se parecía a la estación Grand Central.

-Hola, jefe. Oí que necesitas los informes de ventas de esta tarde.

-Los necesitaba hace horas.

-Lucy y yo trabajaremos en ellos. -Edward le sonrió a Laura y Lucy intervino para hacer las presentaciones. Hablaron como si estuvieran en una fiesta de té íntima en lugar de la oficina.

-Supongo que te veré en la fiesta después. Tratemos de sentarnos juntos -dijo Edward.

Latis levantó una ceja.

-¿Sentarse juntos? ¿Tú irás?

Edward sonrió.

-Por supuesto. Llevaré a Lucy conmigo.

Él vio cómo su asistente le disparaba a su vendedora una sonrisa íntima. Como si ella también intentara combinar negocios con placer en esa fiesta. La irritación ralló por él con la imagen de Lucy durmiendo con Edward. Por el amor de Dios, ¿Ella no escuchaba? Él contuvo su temperamento.

Era hora de tener otra pequeña charla. Y ser un poco más fuerte esta vez. Latis indicó a Laura y a Edward que salieran, y le pidió a Lucy que permaneciera en su oficina.

-Laura me parece muy linda.

Su mirada trató de quitar la capa de cortesía, pero no encontró nada.

-Lo es. Me sorprende que estés asistiendo a una fiesta de trabajo con un compañero de negocios. Muchos empleados de oficina asisten a estas fiestas juntos. -Su tono de voz suave le retó a llevarla a un nivel superior-. Ya dejaste en claro que debo mantenerme al margen de tus asuntos privados. Pero estoy preocupado por tu reputación en _La Dolce Marina_.

-¿Cómo es eso?

Hmm. Un ligero temblor en sus manos finalmente se estabilizó. Su nueva capacidad de controlar sus emociones intrigaba a sus instintos dominantes de empujar.

-Eres un miembro fundador de esta empresa. No querrás que se filtre en la oficina que eres fácil.

Un rubor golpeó sus mejillas, pero ella permaneció inmóvil.

-¿Fácil? Una cita y me tienes prostituyéndome en la oficina, ¿eh?

-¿No te gustaría saberlo?

Él miró fijamente a esta mujer que no conocía más.

Casi se echó hacia atrás, pero él se contuvo.

-Los rumores son fáciles de empezar. Ya vi la forma en que Ethan de contabilidad te ha estado siguiendo como un cachorro entrenado. ¿Estás saliendo con él, también?

La lenta sonrisa se le quitó.

-Estoy mirando por tu carrera. Te dije muchas veces que los hombres estadounidenses son diferentes. Quiero que tengas cuidado. _¿Capisce?_

-Me faltas al respeto más que cualquier hombre que quiera llevarme a la cama, Latis. —Pequeñas bocanadas de aliento se escaparon de sus delgados labios, pero ella se mantuvo en control. Ni un solo rizo vagabundo escapó de su despiadada trenza. Sus ojos estaban a fuego lento con un calor peraltado que moría de ganas de jugar-. Los hombres tienen necesidades físicas muy simples. Pero usar ese cerebro tuyo magistralmente con juegos mentales. Configurando mujeres para matar. Te gusta controlar todos los elementos en el campo de juego para que nadie salga lastimado, ¿verdad? Pero la pobre Laura ya está enamorándose de ti, y tú ni siquiera la invitaste a cenar. -Mierda, ¿Cuando había llegado a ser tan sarcástica?

-Laura conoce las reglas. Tú no.

Ella soltó una risa carente de humor y se movió. Sus uñas de color rojo cereza intentaron desatar la corbata en despido puro.

-Yo haré mis propias reglas ahora. Y soy más honesta que tú. -Su aroma se envolvió alrededor de él y le dieron ganas de correr en círculos como un perro intentando atrapar su cola-. No podrías tener una relación real si tu vida dependiera de ello, por lo que has centrado tu atención en mí. Diversión agradable, pero no va a funcionar esta vez.

-No sabes nada acerca de mí ni de mis relaciones. Todo lo que estoy tratando de hacer es guiar a una chica joven por su entrenamiento. Igual que Clef me lo pidió.

Su disparo final dejó su marca. La ira al vapor salía de sus poros. Ella se tambaleó en el borde de su famoso temperamento, y él se preparó para el siguiente drama casi dándole la bienvenida. A esta Lucy la conocía y podía manejarla.

En cambio, ella regresó desde el borde y le disparó una mirada casi compasiva. Él dio unos pasos hacia atrás. El corte severo de su chaqueta negra sólo hacía hincapié en las curvas terrosas de sus caderas y pechos, una deliciosa contradicción que endureció su pene y le atornilló la cabeza.

-Si eso es lo que tienes que creer para dormir por la noche, que así sea. Pero mientras que te sientas cómodo con tus ilusiones, sabe esto. No importa más lo que hagas, Latis. Tus relaciones no me importan, excepto la mía. Y si quiero dárselo a Tom, a Dick y a Harry en mi tiempo privado, permanece fuera de ello. Porque no quiero dormir cómodamente por la noche. -Ella sonrió-. Nunca más. -Sus tacones hicieron clic sobre la madera pulida-. Estaré en contabilidad, si me necesitas.

Él se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada por un tiempo. Esta ya no era la niña a la que había enfrentado. Esta era una Eva en toda regla, y estaba en más problemas de lo que pensaba. Tomó de nuevo su control y se preguntó qué significaba el vacío en el estómago.

Como no sabía cómo deshacerse de él, Latis tragó un poco de agua y siguió adelante.

Como hacía siempre.


	29. Calor……

**28\. Calor…**

Lucy caminó por el diminuto apartamento. Las cajas llenaban la alfombra color plomo y la cocina apenas tenía espacio suficiente para encajar a una persona con caderas generosas. El sofá cama color amarillo canario lanzaba color y se mezclaba con la serie de locas acuarelas colgando en la pared. Definitivamente no era un artista para una exhibición, pero al menos eran animadas e interesantes de ver. Las grandes ventanas abrían la vista a un conjunto de árboles imponentes, como si viviera en una moderna casa del árbol de una de sus películas de fantasía.

Era perfecto.

El júbilo se desplegó a través de ella. El departamento de Esmeralda era el primer hogar oficial que le pertenecía completamente. Finalmente tenía la privacidad que había ansiado, y una serie interminable de oportunidades extendiéndose frente a ella. No pretendía malgastar ni un solo momento.

Y comenzaba mañana por la noche con su primera cita oficial.

El sonido de pasos hizo eco. Clef y Latis empujaron la estrecha puerta y colapsaron sobre el decaído sofá.

-Esto es lo último.

Rió ante el suspiro de los dos fornidos y masculinos hombres jadeando sobre el gran escalón.

-Chicos, pensé que entrenaban en el gimnasio todos los días. Y aun así están exhaustos por mover unas cuantas cajas.

Mostraron una mirada de incredulidad.

-¿Estás bromeando? ¿Qué pusiste en esas cajas, de cualquier forma? ¿Piedras? —preguntó clef.

-Necesito montones de zapatos. Y mi equipo de arte.

Latis la miró.

-Deben ser trescientas escaleras, todas sinuosas y estrechas. Y, ¿dónde infiernos está el aire acondicionado?

-Esmeralda dijo que el lugar era viejo. Y te dije que contrataras un equipo de mudanza.

-No era necesario. Queríamos ayudar.

Lucy se apoyó hacia atrás y suspiró.

-Bien. Gracias a ambos, pero, ¿Por qué iban a querer? Tengo que desempacar e instalarme. Marina mencionó una cena de beneficencia esta noche.

Clef gimió y se levantó.

-Tienes razón. Va a volverse loca sobre qué ponerse y no importa cuántas veces le diga que luce genial, dice que se ve gorda.

Lucy rió.

-Solo recuérdale que no es gorda, solo lleva dos cuerpos extra en su pequeño vientre.

-Trataré. ¿Estarás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

Sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- _Niente_. Me emociona el instalarme y tengo todo lo que necesito. Te quiero, Clef.

Su rostro se suavizó y le dio un beso en la cima de la cabeza.

-También te quiero. ¿Latis? ¿Vamos?

-En un minuto. Adelántate.

-Te veo más tarde.

Su hermano se fue y ella giró para mirar a Latis. Oh. Mí dios

Su cabello oscuro era adorable revuelto y una fina capa de sudor brillaba en su frente. Su gastada camiseta húmeda, se aferraba a una masa de músculo tallado en sus abdominales, pectorales, bíceps, y otros lugares apetecibles. Los viejos jeans abrazaban su trasero y caían bajo en sus caderas en una malvada invitación a que una mujer jugara.

Siempre parecía cernirse sobre ella en esa deliciosa y dominante manera que hacía su estómago caer, especialmente ya que la cima de su cabeza solo le llegaba a él al mentón. Bien versado en ignorar su atracción física hacia el hombre, se enfocó en su tarea.

Lucy agarró la primera caja y la abrió con la cuchilla para cajas.

-Latis, no hay necesidad de que te quedes. Estoy bien.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero estoy sediento. ¿Quieres una cerveza?

-No tengo ninguna.

Él sonrió y se desplegó del sofá. Cuando regresó de la cocina, sostenía una Moretti helada.

Sus fuertes dedos curtidos rozaron los suyos.

-Un presente para la inauguración de la casa.

-Yum. -Presionó la botella helada contra su mejilla y la rodó hacia abajo sobre su cuello. El frío salpicó su piel y suspiró de placer—. Se siente tan bien.

Él hizo un sonido estrangulado en su garganta. Volteó la mirada, y los ojos violeta, oscuro sostuvieron los de ella con calor. Su garganta se cerró, pero se las arregló para pelear pasando y dio un paso hacia atrás. Gracioso, nunca había visto esa mirada en su rostro antes.

Casi como si estuviera… hambriento.

Bebió su cerveza en un denso y pesado silencio. Habló primero y tratando de cortar a través de la extraña tensión.

-Entonces, ¿Grandes planes para el fin de semana?

-No realmente.

-Tenemos el recorrido el lunes, ¿cierto?

-Sip.

-¿Qué piensas de mi nuevo lugar?

-Pequeño.

-¿Leerás algún libro más tarde?

-No. ¿Y tú?

-Si, el Kama Sutra. -Eso captó su atención. Frunció el ceño pero no ofreció ningún comentario-. ¿Lo has leído?

-No lo necesito. -Su ronco acento prometía que lo hacía bien sin el bien conocido manual de sexo.

Se detuvo a medio sorbo. Su temperamento picoteó mientras se daba cuenta de que aún intentaba intimidarla con su altura imponente y primitiva y masculina energía. Era un caminante, respirante y viviente dios del sexo y estaba enferma de morir por ser su sombra. Lucy entrecerró los ojos, y su voz chasqueó.

-Si no tienes nada de qué hablar u ofrecer aquí, creo que deberías irte. Tengo un montón de trabajo que hacer.

La sorpresa revoloteó en sus rasgos esculpidos. Su labio se elevó.

-¿Te molesto o algo?

-Sí. O algo. Si todo lo que quieres hacer es lucir como un poster de Calvin Klein, por favor, ve a alguna otra parte. Estoy segura de que tus otras mujeres apreciarían la visión.

Se atragantó con la cerveza y la miró como si se hubiera vuelto verde.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Me oíste. -Dejó la botella fuertemente sobre la maltratada mesa de centro y empezó a desempacar. Su cuerpo caliente pulsó cerca detrás de ella, pero lo ignoró.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Por qué repentinamente mi apariencia es tan irritante para ti? Pensé que podríamos pasar un rato. Ordenar pizza. No es gran cosa.

Rechinó los dientes ante su arrogancia.

-Gracias por la generosa oferta de tu compañía, Latis. Pero tengo un montón de cosas que hacer y me gustaría estar sola. Nunca pasamos el rato antes a menos que Clef estuviera alrededor, y necesito organizarme.

-Tienes todo el fin de semana.

-Iré a una fiesta mañana, así que me gustaría tener la mayor parte de mis cosas hechas.

-Ah, sí, la fiesta. Con Edward.

Lo cortó con una mirada de advertencia. La escena en su oficina aún quemaba, pero se hubiera condenado si él siquiera lo supiera. Había acabado de jugar con el hombre. Tiempo de darle una probada de lo que ella siempre pasaba. Una inquisición.

-Estoy pensando en salir más con Laura. Le diré a Clef que la invite a cenar la siguiente semana.

Eso atrajo su atención. Su cuerpo flexible se puso rígido.

-Apreciaría si no invitas a mis citas a eventos sin mi permiso.

-¿Por qué?

-Me gusta Laura, pero no estoy en la carrera. Conocer a la familia es algo importante.

Sonrió.

-Otra que muerde el polvo, ¿huh? Muy mal, creí que tenía suficiente para mantenerte interesado por un tiempo. -Él contuvo el aliento. Se movió a la siguiente caja con implacable eficiencia y se dijo que no debía comprometerse.

Desafortunadamente, él caminó justo enfrente de ella y la forzó a levantar la mirada.

-¿Qué sabes de las mujeres con las que salgo? Sólo porque me muevo lento y cuidadosamente, no significa que no pueda establecerme.

Lucy echó hacia atrás la cabeza y rió.

-Oh, esa es buena. Si obtuviera un dólar por cada mujer que eliges equivocadamente, sería más rica que tú. Pero no me escuchaste cuando eras joven, y no lo haces ahora.

-Nombra una.

-Sally Eckerson.

Frunció el ceño.

-Salimos por tres meses una relación exitosa.

-Hmm, interesante. Terminó durmiendo con tu amigo Dale, ¿Recuerdas?

Frunció el ceño, pensativo.

-Oh, sí. Pero habíamos terminado para entonces.

-No, terminaste la relación después de que la encontraste en la cama con tu compañero de habitación. Entonces hubo una modelo rubia con la que saliste que tenía un enorme IQ de uno. Quizá dos.

-¿Jenna? No es cierto, teníamos un montón de buenas conversaciones.

Ella lo miró hasta que movió los pies.

-Latis, la trajiste a cenar a casa de _mama_. Ni siquiera sabía que había una guerra en Iraq o quién era el presidente de los Estados Unidos.

-Bien, no era una historiadora. Gran problema.

-Admitió que no leía libros que no tuvieran imágenes.

-Vogué contiene artículos.

-Sí, igual que tú lees Playboy por las historias escondidas.

-Eso no es justo. Amé a aquellas mujeres, a todas, y les di una oportunidad. Sólo porque no haya encontrado a La Única no significa que no haya tratado.

Lucy sacudió la cabeza.

-Las vi entrar y salir por la puerta toda mi vida. Estas tratando con todas las mujeres equivocadas por una razón, tienes problemas con la intimidad. Cada una está condenada al fracaso. -Su traidor corazón tamborileó y se hundió un centímetro. ¿Por qué no podía ver lo que ella veía cada vez que lo miraba? ¿Un hombre lleno de amor que temía demasiado entregarlo? Pero sabía en la práctica que nunca estaría listo para asentarse. Se negaba a citarse con alguien que lo mereciera, porque entonces no tendría excusas. Saliendo con mujeres que no podría herir, estaba protegiéndose se propia pesadilla personal.

Convertirse en su padre.

Nunca hablaba de él, pero la herida de haber sido abandonado cuando era un bebé nunca sanó realmente. Se había puesto a sí mismo tan imposiblemente altos estándares para protegerse de siquiera cometer el mismo error. Perder su honor.

Abandonar a la gente que amaba. La solución más fácil era evidente, se negaba a darle oportunidad a nadie.

Se estiró y tocó su rostro. La deliciosa esencia de calor masculino, sudor y rosa mosqueta llenó sus fosas nasales.

-No eres para nada como tu padre, Latis. -Se echó hacia atrás. La conmoción llenando sus ojos, pero no le dio tiempo de procesar su declaración, o catalogar su debilidad por él-. Aprecio la cerveza y la ayuda. Pero realmente necesito ponerme a trabajar. Te veré el sábado.

Esta vez, se giró deliberadamente dándole la espalda.

Los segundos pasaron. Entonces oyó el tintineo del vidrio sobre la mesa y la puerta se cerró tras ella.

Lucy se hundió con alivio. Nunca pisaría ese camino otra vez. Nunca sería la mujer que lo salvara, y él nunca la amaría de la forma que necesitaba. Pero había todo un nuevo mundo allá afuera que se abría con posibilidades, y sería una tonta si no tomara ventaja. Comenzando con su cita.

Lucy sacó su iPod de su bolso, levantó el volumen, y se puso a trabajar.

…..

Los agricultores de artesanías del festival atrajeron a una gran multitud en el valle del Hudson. Latis se abrió camino a través del campo de tiendas de campaña que se extendían a lo largo de hectáreas de parques de atracción y paró de vez en cuando para examinar mercancías de artistas locales.

Las mesas sostenían una encantadora variedad de piezas únicas, de cerámica talladas a mano, telas de pajareras pintadas a acuarela. Las empresas locales extendieron la alfombra roja para el evento y realizaron varias demostraciones para atraer a los clientes, había organizaciones benéficas locales, la policía y estaciones de bomberos, karate y escuelas de yoga.

Mayo les regaló el don de sol y calor, y todo el mundo corría alrededor en pantalones cortos y camisetas sin mangas, listo para un verano.

Latis respiró el aroma de grasa y azúcar, tomó una limonada hecha en casa, y se dirigió a su tienda. Los gritos de los niños de la carpa hinchable hacían eco en el aire, y una sensación de paz se apoderó de él. Era interesante cómo había adoptado el estado de Nueva York como su segundo hogar sin pensarlo.

Los picos de las montañas majestuosas brillaban a lo lejos y le recordaban que seguían siendo el rey, apretando el río Hudson en su agarre. Le gustaba la familiaridad de la gente del lugar sin el usual esnobismo reservado para los extraños. En este caso, todos eran familia, dio la bienvenida al momento decidiendo adoptar un local de la ciudad como propio.

Latis tomó una derecha dura, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para charlar con los dueños de los negocios, y mantuvo un puesto de observación para el cartel. No había sido capaz de supervisar este evento, pero confiaba en David para impresionar.

Trabajó bien con el chef en su nueva tienda, y las muestras fueron decididas en una combinación ganadora. Gracias a Dios que había vetado el chocolate, habría sido un desastre derretido en un día caluroso como este.

Su mirada se enganchó en la enorme pancarta y la multitud apretada alrededor de la mesa. Sí. Los postres fueron un gran éxito si la línea era alguna indicación. Un destello de blanco entraba y salía, y una risa ronca familiar pasó por sus orejas en una caricia.

Entonces la vio.

Definitivamente no era David.

Llevaba diminutos pantalones cortos blancos que no hacían nada para ocultar su culo magnífico. Su parte superior debía ser bastante conservadora ya que el tejido lo cubría todo, pero el amarillo brillante sólo dirigía la atención hacia sus pechos. Su cabello estaba amontonado debajo de una gorra de béisbol con _LA DOLCE MARINA_ escrito en letras negras y aros de oro coquetos giraron sobre sus orejas.

Su mirada se quedó automáticamente en las curtidas y musculosas piernas a sus pies. Justo cuando lo pensaba. En cualquier otra mujer usando chanclas, se destacaron las sandalias amarillas de seis centímetros que eran poco prácticas, ridículo, y sexy como el infierno.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella aquí?

Se abrió paso hacia al frente de la mesa, pero ella todavía no lo notó. Iba y venía con muestras de cassata, un bizcocho con crema gorda cannoli y empapado en licor. Pedazos de agravio di treviglio parecía fresco y tentador, y el biscocho de miel parecía un gran éxito con los niños.

Haciendo malabares de conversación y copas de helado de café moca, charlando con Lucy, riendo, y entregando una vertiginosa variedad de volantes. Su rostro brillaba de sudor, pero nunca vaciló. Los dos internos se reproducían, pero incluso Latis podía ver que estaban fuera de su elemento.

Corriendo hacia atrás y adelante en sus piernas desgarbadas, parecían incapaces de funcionar adecuadamente en la máquina de café espresso y utilizaban su tiempo para mirar boquiabiertos a su hermosa jefa.

Como si finalmente se diera cuenta de su mirada, Lucy se detuvo en pleno vuelo y volvió la cabeza.

Algo extraño le apretó el pecho, una incómoda opresión que nunca había experimentado. El extraño impulso de tomarla en sus brazos lo inundó y dio un paso adelante. Gracias a Dios que no terminó el movimiento. Con un gesto casual, sonrió y volvió a su trabajo como si nunca hubiese aparecido.

Ego abofeteo abajo, se aclaró la garganta y trató de conseguir un apretón. Se abrió paso hacia delante y la miró.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está David?

Ella nunca rompió su paso y se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-No fue capaz de hacerlo. Estoy cubriéndolo.

Max reprimió una maldición.

-¿Por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Su esposa está embarazada. Estaba en la ER5 con ella la última noche, ella tenía contracciones falsas.

-¿Está bien?

-Sí, pero él estaba agotado y quería quedarse con ella.

-¿Qué pasa con Edward o Tom? Se supone que deben ser el respaldo.

Ella sonrió y repartió un biscocho.

-Ellos tenían planes. Yo les dije que iba a tomar el relevo.

Esta vez la maldición escapó. Sus habilidades de gestión no existían. Dejó a los empleados salir con acrobacias ridículas que nunca habrían pensado para tirarle a él. Ella era inteligente, inteligente, y pusilánime completa. Su corazón le metía en problemas todo el tiempo.

-Deberías haberme llamado, Lucy. Dios, voy a matar a mi personal de ventas el lunes.

Sus ojos se calmaron.

-Ni se te ocurra. Además, quiero estar aquí. Necesitaba aprender los postres, vender y lo que no se hace. He aprendido más en las últimas horas de lo que he hecho en la oficina. Terminemos con eso.

Los dos adolescentes se tomaron un descanso del silbido de la máquina con mal humor y se acercaron.

-Hola, señor Kailu -saludaron al unísono.

Él asintió con la cabeza y trató de no parecer un anciano medio.

-Hola, chicos.

-Umm, Lucy, estamos teniendo problemas para mantenernos al día con el café. Me parece que no puedo conseguir que funcione bien.

-Está bien, Carl, lo voy a revisar. En este caso, haz los pasteles por ahora. No te olvides de los volantes.

-Lo tengo.

Latis alivió su camino hacia el lado de la mesa en forma de L en la cafetera profesional que se alzaba con proporciones monstruosas. Ella se acercó y atacó las palancas robóticas brillantes.

-Eres directiva, Lucy. El personal está jugando en grande. Te mudaste ayer y estas agotada.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa llena de descaro.

-Habla por ti. Soy ocho años más joven que tú. Resistir no es un problema para mí.

Tuvo un repentino deseo de arrancarle la ropa, usarla a ella en el campo, y enseñarle sobre la resistencia real. La imagen de ella desnuda y gimiendo debajo de él asaltando su visión.

-Cuidado, niña. Voy a tener que demostrar que te equivocas.

En lugar de dar marcha atrás, ella aulló de risa.

-¿Estás bromeando? El único tipo de energía que necesito ahora es un hombre que puede hacer cien tazas de café en un tiempo récord. Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes cómo hacer un espresso decente.

Puso su limonada en la mesa y la miró con incredulidad.

-No acabas de decir eso de mí. Soy italiano. He estado haciendo espresso hecho en casa toda mi vida.

Ella resopló y finalmente domestico la máquina. Un reguero de líquido oscuro se vertió en la copa, y el aroma de ricos granos tostados golpeó su nariz.

-Por supuesto, en la cocina brillante agradable con su equipo gourmet. ¿Por qué no te pones manos a la obra, jefe, y me muestras lo que tienes?

-¿Me estás desafiando?

Lucy se encogió de hombros.

-Olvídalo. No me gustaría arruinarte la ropa de lujo.

Murmuró una maldición, arrojó su limonada en la basura, y salió detrás de la mesa. Con movimientos eficientes, se puso un par de guantes, cogió un gorro extra, y la agarró por los hombros. Su salto sobresaltado igualó la propia electricidad sexual entre ellos. Él le trasladó fuera del camino. La máquina escupió una nube de vapor, como si su momento de intimidad le estuviera de repente enfadando.

Tiró de nuevo de sus manos y lo cubrió con un gruñido.

-Hazte a un lado.

Sus pupilas se dilataron como si reconociera y respondiera a la orden en su voz. Latis estaba caliente, y no tenía nada que ver con el clima o el café. Algo sobre la conciencia en sus ojos le pegó donde más le dolía. Justo en la entrepierna.

-Tiempo para mí.

Latis sabía que había ciertas reglas en el perfeccionamiento de una gran taza de espresso. Ingredientes primarios puros, arábica medio grano tostado y no tostado, agua potable sin productos químicos persistentes para diluir el sabor, y la máquina adecuada. El resto era habilidad, sobre todo la cantidad de presión utilizada en el proceso de compactación, lo que podría hacer o romper el equilibrio.

Cayó en el ritmo perfeccionado durante años de impresionar a las mujeres y a su propia madre. Removió el soporte del filtro. Agrego grano recién molido. Presionar mientras mantiene el soporte del filtro a un lado. Polaco. Vierta. Servir. Repetir.

Latis sintió su mirada en él, pero se negó a romper su trance meditativo y participar en bromas. ¿Cómo se atrevía la mujer a insultar su habilidad?

Carl silbó mientras se retorcía y sirvió cuatro tazas a la vez.

-Maldita sea, Sr. Kailu, tienes algunos pasos importantes.

-Gracias. Ven aquí y deja que te enseñe. Un día tendrás uno de estos chicos malos para impresionar como diablo a una chica. -Le guiñó un ojo-. Tal vez incluso cierres el trato.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron.

-Diablos, sí. De acuerdo.

Latis era tutor de los becarios en el arte de la seducción a través del café. Lucy llegó junto a él para agarrar la canela.

-¿Por qué los hombres lo convierten todo en una forma de puntuación de mujeres?

El lado de su pecho rozó el hombro y su mano se deslizó sobre la palanca. La máquina escupió con furia.

-Maldita sea, me rompiste el ritmo. Y la respuesta es simple. Los hombres sólo tienen dos cosas que pensar: Alimento y mujeres.

-A veces los deportes -dijo Carl serio.

Lucy suspiró.

Las siguientes horas pasaron volando en un torbellino de actividad hasta que todos los huesos del cuerpo le dolían a Latis. Sin embargo, había algo en ellos que trabajan juntos, hasta que cada movimiento parecía coordinado. Las bromas yendo y viniendo entre ellos hacían el trabajo divertido. Latis se dio cuenta de que tenía la tendencia a ser un poco demasiado serio, y sus bromas juguetonas fascinaban a los internos, quienes siempre lo vieron como congestionado.

También se dio cuenta de la larga fila de hombres subiendo por unos segundos y mirando alrededor de la mesa para obtener una visión de la piel desnuda expuesta desde los shorts blancos minúsculos. Lucy pareció percibir la atención y jugar para arriba. Cada hombre salió de la cabina quedando un poco deslumbrado, lo cual le molestó. ¿Hombres que un ingenuo guiño descarado o un vaivén de caderas hacían que perdieran la función cerebral?

Sí.

Especialmente con Lucy. Su cuerpo era asesino, pero era su capacidad de reír y ser abierta lo que atraía la atención completa de un macho. Ella les hacía desear estar en el centro de atención. Su centro de atención. Latis le pasó una taza al enorme empollón frente a él un poco demasiado fuerte. El líquido se derramó sobre el borde y él gritó.

-Deberías haber vestido el uniforme de ventas –dijo-. Ese traje es un poco demasiado llamativo.

Ella rodó los ojos como si él fuera un tío mayor.

-Claro, un traje pantalón negro realmente me haría encajar si estás a casi treinta grados centígrados.

-Tenemos que mantener una imagen profesional.

Su risa hizo cosas malas a sus entrañas.

-Oh, Latis, eres un puntazo. ¿Por qué crees que me puse estos pantalones? -El guiño travieso le robó el aliento y le hizo sentirse como un tonto-. Tú me enseñaste bien. No hay razón para no utilizar el cuerpo, el encanto y el cerebro para aumentar un poco las cosas, hmmm?

Por primera vez, Latis estaba sin habla por un deslizamiento de una chica que se había convertido en un rival digno de cualquier hombre.

Ella pareció darse cuenta de su victoria y, con una sonrisa pequeña, sirvió al último de los clientes.


	30. Primera Cita, Deseo Frustrado

**29\. Primera Cita, Deseo frustrado….**

Lucy se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Se veía caliente.

El placer rodó a través de ella cuando se dio la vuelta y vio que la larga falda silbaba pasando sus piernas. La tela azul resaltaba su piel dorada y cabello rojizo. Sin duda, un largo camino desde su viejo armario y el deseo de ocultarse. No, este vestido gritaba: "Estoy aquí" y le encantaba.

El corpiño era ajustado y le cubría adecuadamente, pero la parte de atrás era el verdadero abridor de ojos. Pensaba en sí misma retorciéndose en uno de esos horribles artilugios femeninos para realzar su busto, entonces, decidió saltarse el sujetador. Sólo mostraba el más básico indicio de sus pezones, más una provocación que una exhibición total. Eso la hacía sentirse sexy y desnuda bajo la tela.

Traviesa.

Exactamente lo que necesitaba para estar lista para su cita.

Las notas de Flo Rida retumbaban a través de la habitación y sacudía sus caderas con las chirriantes notas mientras se aplicaba su maquillaje. Con suerte, Edward encontraría su atuendo igual de tentador, y la química entre ellos volaría. Se imaginó su mano deslizándose bajo su corpiño para jugar con sus pechos desnudos, torciendo la dura protuberancia entre sus dedos mientras ella se arqueaba hacia arriba, separaba las piernas y…

Una imagen del rostro de Latís pasó por delante de ella.

Se detuvo en la aplicación del kohl para los ojos y se frunció el ceño en el espejo. Maldito sea. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan friky sexy todo el tiempo? Nunca hubiera pensado que la acompañaría a la feria en el stand. Él lucía todo fresco y elegante en su camisa verde de punto, pantalón caqui y mocasines de cuero.

Su cabello perfectamente despeinado soplaba en la brisa, esa nariz aristocrática en el aire mientras la reprendía, no pudo evitar burlarse de él, creyendo que nunca volvería a tomar el desafío. El hombre estaba a cargo de toda la compañía, sin embargo, trabajaba en la máquina de café como un maestro y hasta seducía a sus dos internos en el pensamiento de que era un tipo genial.

Lucy se estremeció ante el recuerdo. Tenía grandes habilidades. Los elegantes dedos rozando a través de los botones y palancas como un amante, persuadiendo lo mejor de la máquina. Después de la primera hora, realmente se relajó y parecía estar divirtiéndose. Los dientes blancos brillaron mientras sonreía y participaba con la gente, sus músculos agrupándose y ondulándose con cada giro y vuelta de su cuerpo. Se encontró mirando demasiado el camino hacia su trasero, el tejido blando ahuecando su trasero y haciéndola desear cosas. Cosas malas. Con Latís.

Lucy cerró los ojos. Dios, tenía que dejar de pensar en él de esa manera. Esta noche, tenía la intención de conocer mejor a Edward y esperar participar en algún juego previo caliente.

Ésta era su primera cita oficial en América como mujer, y no estaba a punto de meter la pata por el agua-boca de Latís.

Ya no más.

Terminó su maquillaje y agarró sus sandalias de diseño. Las correas entrecruzadas envolvieron sus piernas y relucían con zafiros. Dios, amaba los zapatos. Cuando luchó contra su problema de peso, descubrió su pasión por el calzado. Nunca la hacían sentir gorda y fue una gran manera de aumentar su autoestima. Sus uñas de color rojo escarlata hacían juego con sus labios y su cabello rizado.

Lucy deslizó algunas pulseras y aretes de plata brillantes y cogió su chal y bolso de cuentas. Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta. Hora del show.

…..

Latís miró a su compañera y se preguntó por qué sentía nada.

Se había sentido atraído por ella durante un tiempo. Después de su comentario audaz en su oficina, se dio cuenta de que quería llevar su relación al siguiente nivel. La conversación con Lucy ardía en sus oídos y ya era hora de demostrar que estaba equivocada.

Laura expuso todo lo que había estado buscando, y esta vez Lucy no podía burlarse de él acerca de engancharse con la mujer equivocada.

Ordenó a Laura una copa de vino y encontró un asiento en un rincón. Escaneando la habitación, Latís mantenía un oído en sus comentarios y su mirada sobre los otros huéspedes. A medida que los minutos pasaban, se preguntó si Lucy cambió de idea y canceló su cita. Casi deseaba cancelar la suya. Las largas horas en la feria le dieron una leve quemadura solar, dolor de espalda y una erección que no se iba.

No es que le importara. Disfrutó de la risa tintineante de Laura, junto con el espectacular y generoso escote de su vestido negro. Su extraña reacción a Lucy le preocupaba y admitió que había pasado tiempo desde que complació a una mujer. Demasiado trabajo y demasiado poco juego, Latís bromeó para sí mismo.

Ella entró.

Raro, ella había sido parte de su vida durante mucho tiempo, que nunca la notaba de regreso casa. En este caso, su presencia quemaba brillante, como si el sol se asomara por cielos tormentosos para tentar a los bañistas con un sabor de calor. En los últimos años cambió y maduró tanto su cuerpo y su mente, hasta que el resultado irrumpió junto a él como una manada de caballos de carrera hacia la línea de meta.

Latís se rindió y se quedó mirándola.

Ella ahora prefería los colores. Solía tapar su cuerpo en olivas y grises en un esfuerzo por ocultarse. Esta noche, tiró la precaución y aprovechó el foco en pura tentación.

Gracias a Dios que sus piernas estaban cubiertas por fin. La vaporosa, drapeada tela azul real fluía y se extendía sobre las caderas y los pechos generosos y caía hasta el suelo. Alcanzó a ver stilettos a juego, mientras caminaba con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en una carcajada. Su pesada masa de rizos de color rojizo estaba sujetada y vulnerable al descubierto de la curva de su cuello.

Edward le sostenía el codo en un gesto posesivo y le susurró algo al oído. Ella se rio de nuevo y se dio la vuelta.

El aire salió de sus pulmones. Su espalda desnuda brillaba a la tenue luz, su piel oliva sabrosa le hacía señas para que pasase su lengua por la línea de su columna vertebral para un gusto. La tela se reunió en la cintura y la piel quedó demasiado disponible para la vista. ¿Cómo iba a llevar un sujetador con un vestido así? Su mirada se afiló mientras se movía por la habitación.

El apretado empuje de sus pezones sombreaba el delicado tejido. Un golpe de lujuria salvaje lo recorrió y lo dejó tambaleando. Confirmado. No llevaba sujetador. Esos pechos pesados se balanceaban libremente y se burlaban de todo maldito hombre en la habitación en un juego de esconderse y echar un vistazo.

Haciendo caso omiso de la multitud y al parecer en un mundo propio, la pareja fue directamente a la pista de baile. Edward la tenía apretada, de manera muy apretada por lo que se veía, su mano vagando sobre parte de la cadera para ubicarse en la parte superior de su trasero. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Ellos acaban de llegar y no podía mantener sus manos para sí mismo? Ni siquiera miraron a su alrededor para ver quién estaba allí.

Ésta era una cena por amor de Cristo, no una discoteca. ¿Qué pasó con las introducciones apropiadas?

-Lo siento, acabo de ver a un amigo mío. ¿Te importa si te dejo por un momento?

Sus dientes brillaron de forma cegadora y le dio un dolor de cabeza. ¿Sus dientes eran tan blancos de todos modos?

-Por supuesto. Siempre y cuando no sea demasiado largo. -El deliberado puchero habló volúmenes. Definitivamente podría llevarla a la cama esta noche. Archivó el pensamiento fuera y cruzó la habitación.

Las malhumoradas notas de Adele pasaron junto a sus oídos. Se abrió camino a través de las parejas enredadas y llegó a ellos. Su cabeza se movió un centímetro. Su mirada atrapó la suya.

Una profundidad infinita de negro tiró de él y lo succionó en la profundidad. Conciencia estalló y se quemó con los ojos como platos. Reconoció a la atracción, se experimentó con el tira y afloja de la excitación. Su piel se erizó. La necesidad primitiva de alejarla de Edward y reclamarla se dispararon a través de él. Alargó la mano y…

-Latís. ¡Qué sorpresa!

Edward se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

-Hey jefe. Pensé que no iba a venir.

-Los planes cambiaron. -Le dio una sonrisa tensa-. ¿Puedo interrumpir?

-Por supuesto. -Edward se inclinó y provocó una risita en Lucy. -Mi lady, te reclamaré en un momento.

-Gracias, amable caballero.

Latís agarró sus dedos, los trajo a sus hombros y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Las puntas de sus pechos apretados rozaron su camisa. Su genio se levantó tan rápido como su polla por atención.

\- ¿He entrado en la maldita Edad Media?

Su rostro se abrió en placer y lo cabreó.

Ella parpadeó.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Irritable por trabajar muy duro en el festival? - Sus cejas bajaron bruscamente.

-No. Simplemente nunca te fijaste en el tipo cursi. -Bueno, al menos no ahora. La vieja Lucy le recordaba risitas y susurros detrás de las manos ahuecadas sobre los niños. La que él sostenía ahora era una mujer en necesidad de ser domada y tomada.

-Nunca te fijaste en mí en un montón de cosas.

Él apretó su abrazo y se acercó un centímetro más. El aroma de la piel limpia femenina y pepino fresco se burló en su nariz. ¿Cómo es posible que algo tan inocente y puro creara tanta prisa primitiva por la lujuria? Mierda, se sentía como si estuviera cayendo en el friki País de las Maravillas y con prisa por escapar.

-Bonito vestido.

-Gracias.

-Un poco provocativo, ¿no te parece? Ni siquiera estás usando un sostén.

Dejó de bailar. Inclinó la barbilla hasta a mirar hacia él con un brillo en sus ojos, sorprendida. Manchas de color rosa puntearon sus mejillas.

-No acabas de decirme eso.

Deslizó un brazo hasta la base de su espina dorsal y aplastó la palma de su mano contra la carne desnuda. La suavidad de su piel sólo apretó su temperamento hacia otra muesca peligrosa.

\- ¿Crees que Edward es el tipo de no tomar esto como una invitación? Estoy tratando de cuidarte. Ser un amigo.

Bajó la voz en un susurro furioso.

-Parece que has estado muy centrado en mi armario últimamente, y en quién me fijo. Estás tratando de dirigir mi vida y odio el hecho de que lo hagas. Qué me pongo o no y lo que llevo debajo de mi ropa no es de tu incumbencia. ¿Por qué incluso bailas conmigo? ¿Dónde está Laura?

-Eres como una hermanita para mí. -Latís miró con un poco de culpa. Su compañera sentaba en silencio, bebiendo su vino y esperando su regreso. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tenía una hembra dispuesta que anhelaba su atención, y perseguía la única que no lo quería-. Laura se puede manejar por unos momentos.

Lucy resopló.

-Lo apuesto. Retrocede, Latís. No lo voy a decir otra vez.

-Está bien. No vengas corriendo cuando tu cita espere más de lo que estás dispuesta a dar.

Se transformó de nuevo en la reina de hielo que anhelaba que se derritiera. Una sonrisa fría curvó sus labios escarlatas.

-No hay problema. Estoy dispuesta a dar mucho.

Maldita sea. La parte superior de su cabeza sólo golpeó su pecho. Su menudencia debería ser un desajuste completo a su altura, pero en lugar de eso encajaba perfectamente, un puñado de carne cálida y suave.

Sus pechos apretados contra él, y la longitud de sus piernas burlándose, como una tijera de ida y vuelta entre él en un sensual juego previo. Se imaginó empujando sus muslos y encontrar su mancha de bienvenida.

Imaginar la apertura de la boca exuberante en un jadeo mientras él la complacía con su lengua, haciéndola retorcerse y gritar su nombre.

Imaginando….

-Creo que Laura será suertuda esta noche.

Su comentario indignante estranguló una risa de él. A continuación, vería el Sombrerero Loco en la pista de baile. Mierda, se estaba volviendo loco.

\- ¿Qué?

-Esa mirada en tu cara. Toda intensa y sexy. Es lo suficientemente buena para la cama, pero no para ir a cenar, ¿no?

Golpe directo. Su juego previo verbal le molestaba y lo puso duro.

-Equivocada. Tiene todo lo que deseo en una mujer. Lo que niega completamente tu teoría ridícula de que recojo a las mujeres equivocadas porque tengo miedo de la intimidad.

Alivió sus manos alrededor de sus anchos hombros, deslizó sus dedos en su pelo, y obligó a su cabeza a mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿Quieres apostar?

El calor golpeó profundo y se abrió de golpe. Su lengua se deslizó y humedeció el labio inferior en un gesto de burla deliberada.

\- ¿Eh?

Una risa ronca estalló de su garganta. El sonido se vertió sobre su cuerpo como si fuera mantequilla cremosa.

-Pobre Latís, ni siquiera puedes verlo. Laura tiene un defecto diminuto que es un tema de oferta para ti.

Él soltó un bufido.

-Está bien, ¿qué es, señora Yo-Puedo-Ver-Tu-Futuro?

-Ella odia a los animales.

Se quedó mirando con expresión petulante y luchó contra la necesidad de besar su cara.

-No es posible. Nunca sabrías eso de todos modos, sólo estás jugando con mi cabeza.

-Cree lo que quieras -dijo alegremente-. Pregúntale más tarde y ve lo que dice. Pobre Rocky será echado al refugio para perros. De ninguna manera estará cerca de un pitbull.

-Ella no tiene ningún problema con Rocky. Es inofensivo.

Su tono frío, distante se burlaba de él hasta que le dolía empujarla.

-Cuando la lleves a casa lo descubrirás tú mismo. Rocky estará en la caseta del perro.

-Ya basta. -Edward comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. El baile había terminado oficialmente. Él la soltó mientras Adele alargaba la última nota en un grito conmovedor, quejumbroso de la soledad. Arrepentimiento y algo más, algo más profundo lo recorrió-. Sé cuidadosa esta noche, Lucy.

Ella sonrió. Él contuvo el aliento al ver la transformación de inocente a seductora, desde el misterioso destello en sus ojos al tirón seductor de sus labios.

-No te preocupes. Tendré tanta diversión como tú esta noche.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, salió de la pista de baile y se fue directo a los brazos de Edward.

Hijo de puta.

…

Idiota.

Lucy quemaba con justa ira que corría espesa por sus venas. Sonrió a Edward mientras sustituyó a Latís y trató de sumergirse en el baile. ¿Cómo se atrevía a sacar el hombre de las cavernas con ella? Sobre todo, después de que casualmente le informara sus intenciones de cama con la encantadora Laura, ¿como si fuera algún amigo suyo con el que gustaba presumir de sus conquistas? Oh, estaba harta con su ego pomposo y la incapacidad de ver la verdad.

Esa mujer era una fachada. Trata de empujar más allá de su piel sin defectos y conversación ingeniosa y encontrarás nada más que humo, sin corazón. Después de su conversación, se había encontrado con Laura en el estacionamiento de la oficina, quien estaba prácticamente histérica por el perro vagabundo que deambulaba por el edificio.

Su rostro se llenó de horror ante el sarnoso perro callejero, y era evidente que había llamado a la seguridad por el pánico. Lucy tuvo que saltar e interceder antes de que la pobre cosa fuera acarreada a la cárcel de perros. Se había arrodillado y le susurró, y después de un poco el perro se acercó tentativamente otra vez, e incluso le dio una media lamida.

Obviamente un dulce pastel sin un gen de maldad en su cuerpo. A Laura no le importaba.

Se estremeció y señaló con una uña larga hacia el perro.

-Odio a los animales -afirmó-. Son tan desordenados y sucios y necesitados. Lucy, por favor, no lo toques. Probablemente tiene enfermedades. Que la gente de control se lo lleve.

Y así, Lucy descubrió por qué Latís citó a Laura. Otra deficiencia. Una grande. Latís adoraba los animales y nunca podría estar a gusto con una mujer que no amaba a Rocky y que quería una casa llena de animales domésticos. El hombre era un gran dolor en el culo, pero tenía un corazón blando.

Luchó con un gemido. Oh, Dio, que estaba haciendo de nuevo. Se disgustaba por las opciones de Latís. Se involucraba a sí misma en su vida para la desaparición de ellas. ¿Cuándo aprendería?

Lucy tomó una respiración profunda y relajada. Edward deslizó sus manos para apoyarse en la parte baja de la espalda al igual que Latís. El calor intenso se apoyó contra su piel con comodidad. Le encantaba la sensación de los brazos de un hombre a su alrededor, las posibilidades de intimidad y un intercambio que ansiaba con cada célula de su cuerpo.

Claro, no había zing loco como cuando Latís la tocaba.

Dudaba que cualquier otro hombre la iluminara como un árbol de Navidad fuera de control. Pero no le importaba. Había química suficiente para llevarlo al siguiente nivel esta noche.

Edward era atractivo, divertido y quería sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, ansiando la experiencia de la pasión embriagadora de besos intensos y juegos previos.

Era vergonzoso lo mal que sufría por una sensación de peligro y aspereza. La mayoría de los hombres la trataban tan dulcemente, como si fuera una delicada flor a punto de romperse. El lento deslizamiento de los labios y la exploración tentativa frustrada de su lengua hasta el punto de que por lo general se desprendía del abrazo.

Tal vez Edward finalmente sería capaz de satisfacer sus más oscuros deseos por menos... que la cortesía. ¿Cómo sería que un hombre la quisiera tanto que la tomaría sin permiso?

Piel de gallina atravesó su piel al pensar de forma traviesa. Con suerte, lo descubriría. Esta noche.

La velada transcurrió en un borrón de sutilezas sociales, buen vino, y las miradas ocasionales hacia Latís. Mantuvo su distancia, pero cuando salió de la habitación de las damas, se dio cuenta de que los dos hombres estaban en el bar, en una profunda conversación.

Lucy tomó una derecha dura y se involucró a sí misma en una charla con unas señoras mayores en el negocio de la panadería, decidida a no encontrarse con Latís de nuevo. Trabajar con él era lo suficientemente malo, pero ahora que metió su nariz en su negocio personal. Su cara quemaba en la memoria de su comentario acerca del sujetador.

\- ¿Lucy?

Se dio la vuelta, y Edward enlazó sus manos con las suyas casualmente.

-Estoy muy contenta de haber decidido venir a la fiesta. Me estoy divirtiendo mucho -dijo.

-Yo también. ¿Estás lista para ir o te quieres quedar? - Ella sonrió.

-Vamos.

-Estaba esperando que dijeras eso. -Tragó duro ante la promesa tentadora y corrió hacia el coche. En el momento en que se abrochó, una ligera niebla de lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas, que de repente se convirtió en una tormenta feroz. Edward se quedó quieto mientras aliviaba su camino a través de los caminos mojados hacia su apartamento.

Sus dedos se hicieron un puño. ¿Debería invitarlo para arriba? ¿Demasiado pronto? ¿Demasiado peligroso? Preguntas y escenarios revoloteaban junto a ella, por lo que su deseo era más experiencia con los hombres. En el momento en que se detuvo junto a la acera, los nervios anudados en el estómago. Metió la marcha en el parque.

-Wow, se está poniendo feo ahí afuera. ¿Por qué no te acompaño a la puerta?

Sus instintos se aceleraron. No, invitarlo arriba no era sabio. No lo conocía muy bien. Sin embargo, una buena sesión extensiva en el coche sonaba perfecto. El martillo de lluvia golpeaba a su alrededor y envuelta en una densa niebla de la oscuridad.

-No hay necesidad de que te mojes. Voy a despedirme aquí.

-Está bien. -Ella esperó. Se removió en su asiento y de repente parecía incómodo. Lucy se abrió paso a la procesión de voces gritando en su cabeza que no era lo suficientemente buena, lo suficientemente sexy o lo suficientemente mujer para que Edward quisiera besarla. Cerró sus inseguridades naturales y acercó un poco más en el asiento.

-Me lo pasé muy bien. -Su lengua lamió el labio inferior.

Su mirada era afilada, y la tensión se torció en una muesca. Gracias a Dios, parecía interesado. ¿Tal vez era tímido?

Bien, haría el primer movimiento. Sería una buena práctica para ella.

-Umm, yo también.

Se movió un centímetro más. Sus ojos Rojizos llenos de una extraña mezcla de nostalgia y desazón. Lucy cerró los ojos y dio el salto.

Sus labios tocaron los suyos.

Por un terrible momento, no se movió. El corazón le latía con miedo de sus señales mixtas, pero luego, con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de asustarla, la besó. Cálidos labios se movieron sobre los suyos y se relajó debajo de él, invitando a una exploración más íntima. Sus brazos se acercaron a tocar sus hombros y quiso que entregarse al abrazo y esperó que les tomara más profundo.

Hizo caso omiso de sus señales, mantuvo las manos firmemente en su regazo, y conservó un tono suave, casi reverente al beso. Su corazón se sumergió en la decepción. Poco a poco, abrió los labios bajo y le dio acceso completo. Piel ardiente por contacto, corazón latiendo, hizo un gemido profundo de su garganta en un todo femenino grito por más.

Edward se apartó.

Su respiración se volvió irregular. Un ligero toque de pánico le tocó la expresión y le dio una breve carcajada.

-Wow. Lo siento, Lucy, no quise hacer eso. -Se echó hacia atrás.

\- ¿No querías darme un beso?

Sus manos se dispararon fuera de ella para captar en un gesto tranquilizador.

-No, no entiendes. Por supuesto, quería besarte. Es que Latís me advirtió y...

\- ¿Latís? —Cada músculo se tensó. Un rugido resonó en sus oídos y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse-. ¿Qué te dijo Latís?

Otra carcajada.

-Nada, en realidad. Latís acaba de explicarme que eres nueva aquí, y que hay que tomarlo con calma, y que no estás lista para cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa bien, bien...

\- ¿Sexo?

Dejó caer las manos como si le quemaran. El pánico estaba de vuelta, esta vez en toda regla. Lucy vio que su sexy sesión extensiva se marchitaba como una planta abandonada y se convertía en una mala hierba.

\- ¡No! Me refiero, por supuesto que no vamos a tener relaciones sexuales. ¡Infierno, Latís me mataría!

Se concentró a pesar de que era la Guerra Civil otra vez y estaba sin duda en el lado sur.

-Latís no tiene nada que ver conmigo -dijo con calma-. Es un viejo amigo de la familia, pero no tiene control sobre lo que hago, y nunca interferiría con tu trabajo. Si estás interesado en mí, por supuesto.

Pasaron unos segundos. Esperó. Oró por un poco de sentido común de este hombre que podría ser más que una primera cita. Anhelando de él un tirón a su espalda en sus brazos, tapar la boca con la suya, y declarar que no le importaba una mierda lo de Latís. En cambio, un ligero escalofrío se formó alrededor de ellos que no tenía nada que ver con la lluvia repentina.

Ella había perdido.

Y Latís volvió a ganar.

-Lo siento, Lucy. -Miseria grababa en cada facción-. Me encanta mi trabajo, y realmente, realmente me gustas. Pero Latís dejó en claro que necesitas una relación permanente y no estoy listo para un compromiso.

Recogió su compostura y lo envolvió apretadamente alrededor de ella. Con una sonrisa fresca, Lucy asintió.

-Entiendo, de verdad. Gracias por una noche maravillosa. Y no te preocupes por sentirte incómodo en la oficina. Vamos a ser amigos.

La palabra se atascó en la parte posterior de su garganta como un pegote de mantequilla de maní, pero su rostro se iluminó ante su declaración.

-Sí. Amigos es perfecto. Nos vemos el lunes.

Se deslizó fuera del coche y corrió hacia la puerta. Colocó la llave en la cerradura, encendió las luces y entró.

Se asomó por la ventana y esperó a que el coche de Edward se alejara. Luego, sin perder el ritmo, agarró las llaves y corrió a su coche. Le temblaban las manos cuando empezó el contacto y puso la calefacción a tope para quitar el frío del aire. El agua goteaba en un charco en el asiento, pero ignoró su incomodidad. La ira ardía luminosa y limpia hasta que había un solo objetivo en su mente. Una cosa para arreglar toda la desastrosa y ridícula noche.

Matar a Latís Kailu.


	31. Los Efectos de mi Pasado, Rabia, Pasión…

**30\. Los Efectos de mi Pasado, Rabia, Pasión… Arrepentimiento, confesiones.**

Latís escuchó el constante ritmo de la lluvia golpeando contra la ventana mientras sorbía su coñac. El líquido danzaba en su lengua y abrasaba con una dulzura feroz. En vez de calmar sus nervios, sus dedos apretaban el vaso con agitación. Ella tenía razón.

De nuevo.

Como si notara su molestia, Rocky emitió un suave murmullo, exhaló y descansó su cuerpo contra el pie de Latís. El calor reconfortante lo calmó un poco y dejó caer su mano para acariciar su cabeza, un esqueleto de huesos afilados y feas líneas que lo hacían pensar en uno de los perros sin hogar que había visto en su vida.

El lazo había sido instantáneo, cuando vio al alma maltratada en el carnaval. Un pequeño stand había sido dedicado a regalar cachorros y lo había pasado con su cita. Ella había arrullado y consentido las hermosas bolas de pelo, mientras Latís era paciente y revisaba varios videojuegos. Supuso que, si ganaba uno de los peluches, estaría en la posición perfecta para su gratitud después.

No es que hubiera una duda, dado los obvios comentarios que había hecho mientras avanzaba la noche. Había planeado su camino al éxito cuando su mirada atrapó al pitbull embarrado y corpulento en la esquina del stand. Una cuerda harapienta estaba alrededor de su enorme cuello, muy apretada y literalmente ahogándolo. Al perro no parecía importarle, sólo medía su aliento para no jadear demasiado, sus ojos agudos al saber que éste era su lugar y no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Su boca estaba abierta con languidez y baba salía de un lado de su labio. Moretones decoraban los costados de su cuerpo. Una oreja, literalmente, estaba cortada a la mitad. Pero cuando los ojos del perro finalmente se encontraron con Latís, un conocimiento de que tenía que ser dueño de ese perro, dejó todos los otros pensamientos a un lado. Era un peleador, adentro y fuera del ring. Y se merecía más que esta mierda.

Los niños corriendo hacia el stand de cachorros ofreciendo cien dólares para llevárselo. Probablemente sería usado como un perro que molestaban ya que sus días como perro de peleas se habían acabado. Latís soltó la cuerda y le dijo al perro que se iban a casa. Con una dignidad, característica de la raza y desconocida por las masas, Rocky se levantó del suelo sucio y lo siguió hacia el carnaval. Latís perdió su cita, pero ganó a su mejor amigo.

Y Laura lo odiaba.

En el momento que entró a su apartamento y vio a Rocky, dejó escapar un grito femenino que lo irritó. Pasó unos cuantos minutos explicando que el perro era inofensivo, pero cuando se estremeció e insistió en que lo encerrara, Latís se decidió. Por segunda vez, escogió a Rocky y Laura se fue sin mirar hacia atrás.

La parte triste era que no le importaba.

Dios, ¿en verdad era como su padre después de todo? ¿Incapaz de cavar lo suficientemente profundo para quedarse y amar a alguien de la manera que necesitaba?

Recordó el día que descubrió la verdad. Los otros niños tenían papás y Latís siempre se preguntó por qué él no tenía, hasta que un día le preguntó a su madre. Le contó la historia con un poco de dignidad y amor que le hizo creer que todo iba a estar bien. Nunca mintió, pero después, había estado enojado con su madre por meses. Porque no le dijo la verdad.

Deseó que hubiera mentido, que le dijera que su padre había sido asesinado en la guerra o se había ido por el sacrificio de su familia o que había tenido un terrible accidente, para que pudiera presumirse con sus compañeros.

En cambio, su madre le informó que su padre se había ido después de que él nació. En una pequeña ciudad tradicional, había sido el mayor chisme con más susurros que habían experimentado en mucho tiempo. Ir a la iglesia y sentarse en el banco cada domingo era una tortura. El divorcio estaba prohibido y su madre era la única que había roto la regla del cardenal. La mayoría de sus amigos y familia los protegían de lo peor de la crueldad y eventualmente, aprendió a poner barreras para que nada le doliera.

Su madre trató de darle todo, pero un deseo por saber por qué su padre no lo quería lo cazó por años y dejó un hueco en sus entrañas. ¿La mayoría de los padres no se enamoraban de sus bebés recién nacidos?

¿Qué faltó en él en lo que la mayoría de los hombres deseaban? ¿Cómo un padre podía alejarse de su familia y nunca jamás volver a llamar?

Cuando cumplió veintiún años, decidió descubrirlo.

Usó el internet y su fideicomiso para encontrar a Samuel Kailu viviendo en Londres. Recordó el sucio pueblo en las afueras de la ciudad. Asqueroso. Atestado. De clase baja.

Su padre impecablemente vestido y adinerado, eventualmente había perdido su fortuna y dignidad. Latís lo siguió al pub local y observó mientras veía televisión y bebía pintas. Finalmente, se le acercó. Latís recordó cada detalle como si el encuentro estuviera en cámara lenta.

\- ¿Sabes quién soy?

Estaba delante de su padre, su corazón latiendo fuertemente y sudor bajando por sus axilas. El hombre parecía tan diferente al sonriente y joven que aparecía en las fotos de su madre. Éste tenía un rostro hinchado. Sus ojos violetas tenían una neblina en ellos como si jugara mucho y el alcohol hubiera cobrado. Alzó la mirada de su Guinness y entrecerró los ojos en la suave luz del bar. Lo estudió por un largo rato. Latís olió maní, cigarrillos, cerveza y fracaso.

-Mierda, sí. Sé quién eres. -Su leve acento inglés cortaba las palabras-. No te pareces mucho a mí, sin embargo. -latís esperó, pero su padre simplemente lo miró. Sin disculparse. Sin vergüenza. Nada—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

latís movió los pies.

-Quiero saber el por qué. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

El hombre negó con su cabeza y tomó un largo sorbo de su cerveza. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

\- ¿No te llegó el dinero?

-Sí, me llegó el jodido dinero. - Su padre se estremeció.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres de mí? Te abandoné, pero me aseguré de que tuvieras lo suficiente para construir tu vida.

Náuseas se removieron en su estómago, pero se contuvo, sabiendo que tenía que terminar el encuentro.

\- ¿Nunca quisiste quedarte? ¿Por mi madre? ¿Por mí? Sus ojos violetas se pusieron serios.

-Amaba a tu madre, pero nunca le prometí que me quedaría. No quería una familia. Hice lo mejor por ti. Te di suficiente para construir tu vida y te dejé en paz.

La verdad cortó el aire fuertemente y era verdad. Su padre nunca lo había querido. No se arrepentía de haberse ido. Ni siquiera pensaba en ellos. El vacío, heridas abiertas quemando, pero latís se quedó derecho y supo que sanarían. Nunca nada dolería tanto como esto.

-Gracias por aclarar eso, papá.

Salió del bar, a la noche y nunca miró hacia atrás.

latís Contempló el líquido ámbar. ¿Por qué estaba teniendo esa clase de pensamientos? Rara vez pensaba en su padre y nunca antes cuestionó sus decisiones sobre las mujeres.

Lucy no sabía nada sobre su vida amorosa, sin embargo, parecía tener un sexto sentido que lo ponía molesto, como ninguna otra mujer aparte de su madre lograba ponerlo. latís supuso que era su inocencia y juventud que lo atraía. Siempre había querido una hermana menor para proteger y adorar.

Entonces, ¿por qué ya no estaba pensando en ella como una hermana?

La imagen de ella besando a Edward atormentó su estado mental. Claro, le había advertido al hombre con suficiente fuerza para asegurarse de que nada serio pasara. ¿Verdad? ¿Debería llamar a Clef? ¿Al celular de Edward? No, ellos pensaban que estaba en pazzo. ¿Debería conducir hasta el apartamento de ella y confirmar que estuviera bien?

Golpeó su dedo contra su barbilla y batalló con la posibilidad. Luego, escuchó el timbre.

Latís quitó el pie de la cabeza de Rocky y caminó por el pasillo. ¿Quién rayos estaba aquí tan tarde en una noche de sábado? ¿Laura había regresado a esta tormenta? Miró por la ventana lateral y estudió la solitaria figura en su puerta. ¿Qué demo…?

Giró la manija y abrió.

\- ¿Lucy?

Su boca se abrió. Estaba temblando en la escala superior, su vestido vaporoso estaba empapado y pegado a su cuerpo. Su cabello estaba en rizos alrededor de su rostro y pegados a sus mejillas. Sin zapatos, sus uñas rojas en un enorme charco debajo del bordillo de su vestido. Se estiró para hacerla entrar, pero una mirada a su rostro lo paralizó e impactó hasta las entrañas.

Rabia.

Sus ojos escupían odio como una antigua diosa inclinada por la venganza. Barbilla inclinada, boca tensionada, dedos formando un puño, jadeaba como si hubiera estado en un ring de boxeo con el mismísimo Rocky Balboa.

-Hijo de puta.

Ah, mierda.

Se detuvo y debatió con la cordura de dejarla entrar. Con una maldición murmurada, agarró sus muñecas y la arrastró por la puerta. Ella alejó sus manos y lo miró mientras chorreaba en su vestíbulo.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a interferir con mi vida amorosa? -siseó-. ¡Tú, tú de todas las personas! ¡Tú, el que conocería una relación incluso si lo golpeara en el trasero!

-Ése es mi punto, Lucy.

Latís usó su conducta profesional y calmada como una bata. Si permanecía lógico y alejaba sus miedos, se sentaría y tendría una linda charla junto a la chimenea. Primero, necesitaba convencerla exactamente del por qué se había entrometido.

-Edward no tiene relaciones y no quiero que tengas arrepentimientos. Especialmente cuando lo veas en la luz fría de la mañana. Mereces más que eso.

Si fuera posible, su argumento pareció enojarla más.

Se estremeció con nuevas oleadas de energía, su piel enrojecida de manera hermosa. La tela mojada moldeaba cada curva y sus duros pezones se presionaban contra la barrera en un esfuerzo de liberación. Profirió una maldición mientras su cuerpo respondía con locura primitiva. Se endureció y levemente notó la evidencia contra la delgada tela de sus pantalones de correr.

-No tienes decisiones en mi vida. ¡Sin importar hace cuánto nos conocemos! -Cerró la distancia entre ellos. Agarró la camiseta de él, se puso de puntillas y gruñó-. Me merezco una noche de buen sexo, Latís. ¿Me negarías eso? ¿Te negarías eso a ti mismo? No soy una muñeca de porcelana puesta en un estante para que jueguen en momentos cuidadosos. Soy de carne y sangre y quiero pasión, sudor y orgasmos.

Oh, sí, lo entendía. Su polla palpitó a. unísono con sus palabras. El olor de lluvia fresca, coco y mujer suavizó sus sentidos. Latís luchó contra la locura del momento, pero ella lo batalló sin piedad.

-Lo asustaste y tenía miedo de tocarme.

-Entonces, tenía razón. Ningún hombre vale tu tiempo si ni siquiera puede superar que alguien le bloquee lo que quiere.

-No lo juzgues, trasero arrogante. Eres su jefe y le hiciste creer que era una virgen asustadiza de contacto físico.

Empujó su pecho. El temperamento se envolvió alrededor de su erección y lo movió.

\- ¿No es eso lo que eres? No hay nada malo con tu virginidad. ¿Quieres dársela al primer hombre que te tiente?

Un suave gruñido escapó de su garganta.

\- ¡Sí! He hecho muchas cosas, Latís Kailu, cosas que no creerías. Y me han gustado y quiero más y si quiero follar con cada hombre hermoso en toda la jodida compañía no vas a detenerme. No tienes derecho.

Las palabras resonaron en el aire fuertemente y claramente. Un desafío. El macho alfa dentro de él salió a la superficie, donde el civismo y la educación se desvanecieron. Ella vibró con una tensión sexual que bordeaba lo explosivo y jodida hasta el infierno, él iba a ser el hombre que la encendiera. Le dio una última oportunidad mientras se aferraba al borde del peñasco.

-Está bien, así que eres una niña grande que puede tomar sus propias decisiones. Está bien. Me quedaré fuera de tu vida incluso si cometes un gran error. Ve a casa y madura.

Satisfacción rugió dentro de él. Se cayó del borde y cayó a la fosa sin remordimiento.

La agarró por la cintura y la levantó contra su pecho. Tres pasos y su espalda golpeo contra la puerta. Su erección encajaba en el punto mojado de sus muslos y emitió un jadeo de impacto de esos labios hinchados. Sus pupilas se dilataron.

-Tú lo pediste, pequeña. Así que lo tendrás. - Inclinó su cabeza y tomó con su boca la de ella.

En una esquina de su mente, siempre había imaginado que si alguna vez besaba a Lucy sería una experiencia más espiritual; una iniciación en la ternura y el delicado desliz de labios contra labios. En cambio, la realidad lo rompió contra el salvajismo que nunca había creído posible. Iba a ir al infierno y valdría la pena cada jodido momento.

Sus labios encajaban perfectamente con los suyos, flexibles y suaves bajo el violento calor de su boca. Se preparó para una protesta y decidió que esta pared era para enseñarle una lección. Pero ella profirió un leve gemido hambriento, hundió sus dedos en su cabello y se abrió para él.

Él surgió. El sabor de un pinot afrutado estaba en su lengua junto con una dulzura melosa que era parte de ella. Latís no habría podido ser gentil si hubiera intentado. Su cabeza giró mientras se embriagada en ella, entrando y saliendo de ese calor suave por más. Ésta no era la timidez de una virgen que había tenido.

Ella floreció de entre el hambre y demandó que la poseyera mientras se aferraba y abría más su boca, su lengua encontrándose con cada una de las entradas de él y retándolo a ir más profundo. La presionó fuertemente contra la pared y jadeó, envolviendo sus muslos alrededor de sus caderas y apretando. Él gruñó en agonía, desesperada por más y bajó las tiras que sostenían su vestido empapado. Un seno salió de la tela mojada, brillando al estar mojado, su pezón rígido y del color de los rubíes.

Su palma acunó el peso y su pulgar acarició la punta. Ella explotó.

Sus uñas se clavaron en su cuero cabelludo y sus dientes mordieron en labio inferior. La transparente crudeza de su excitación espesó su sangre y con una maldición, movió su cabeza y tomó su pezón en su boca. Chupó, su lengua girando y dando placer mientras ella emitía pequeños gimoteos, arqueándose por más. Una salvaje criatura ardiendo en sus brazos, la sostuvo fuertemente mientras la lamía y provocaba hasta que un fuerte tirón en su cabeza lo hizo subir.

Estudió su rostro en la luz. Labios hinchados dejaron escapar suspiros, sus ojos llenos de una pasión abrasadora que reflejaba la suya.

-Más. -Su voz sonó ronca y rota-. Quiero más.

La tensión se había estado construyendo entre ellos por días.

A Latís le importaba una mierda el honor, la educación o las lecciones. Movió su cabeza y comenzó de nuevo, sus lenguas batallan por el control. Empujó su erección entre sus muslos, la delgada tela de sus ropas sólo volviendo el fuego entre ellos más caliente. La otra tira bajó y ambos pechos estaban libres para sus dedos.

Rodó sus pezones y los pellizcó suavemente. El olor de su excitación almizclada lo golpeó como un lobo en celo.

Una mano dejó su pecho y agarró el material de su falda, agrupándola en su mano y moviéndola más alto en su muslo. Sus dedos tocaron su piel temblorosa y mojada. Deslizando un pequeño trozo de tanga de encaje que apenas la cubría. Metió sus dedos debajo de la banda elástica. Y entró. Gritó su nombre y una oleada de líquido encontró sus dedos.

Apretado y caliente, su canal lo apretó y su cabeza explotó como juegos artificiales, apenas capaz de contenerse. Ella era fuego y luz; pasión pura latía de su centro y empapaba sus manos. Tragó sus deliciosos jadeos y supo que en ese momento tenía que tenerla. Poseerla.

Posesión. Demanda.

Por él.

El teléfono sonó.

El insistente beep cortó una neblina y penetró su cabeza. Él alejó sus labios de ella, respirando fuertemente en el repentino silencio.

Tres timbres. Cuatro. Cinco.

La Contestadora respondió. La voz de Clef salió por los parlantes.

-Soy yo. Simplemente revisó cómo resultó la fiesta, sé que es tarde. Hazme saber cómo le fue a Lucy en su cita. Estoy seguro de que la tuya no ha terminado, mi amigo. Adiós.

Lentamente, Latís retiró sus dedos de debajo de sus bragas. Bajó su vestido. Sin palabras, le permitió que su cuerpo se deslizara hasta que sus pies cayeran al piso. Ella se estremeció, pero en vez de tomarla en sus brazos como deseaba, dio un paso hacia atrás.

La emoción obstaculizó su garganta y se llevó todas las palabras de disculpa o confort.

Dios, ¿qué había hecho?

Lucy miró al hombre que había amado toda su vida y trató de pelear contra el profundo estremecimiento en sus huesos. Su vestido mojado pesaba en su cuerpo y generó otro temblor. Por supuesto, no había sentido frío. Primero rabia, luego el beso más apasionado que había tenido quemó su cuerpo como una bruja en una estaca. La habitación se inclinó. Se forzó a respirar por su nariz y exhalar por la boca, desesperada por componerse delante de él.

Por la mirada de horror en su rostro, parecía que Latís Kailu la había subestimado. Un rayo de satisfacción bajó por su espalda. Él también lo había sentido. Probablemente lo ignoraría. Por el resto de su vida natural finalmente sabría la verdad.

Besar a Latís era mejor que cualquier fantasía que había inventado.

Presionó los dedos contra sus labios adoloridos. Había más pasión en ese beso que cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado.

Podría haberla comido viva y un segundo más de sus dedos curvándose en su calor mojado abrían generado un orgasmo que rompería la tierra. Si el teléfono no hubiera soñado, probablemente estaría convulsionando en él en este preciso momento.

Calor atacó sus mejillas, pero Lucy sabía que éste era un punto decisivo. Una prueba. Si se asustaba y corría no habría otro beso. De alguna manera, una puerta se había abierto en su relación y él no sabía cómo manejarla. De ninguna manera podía fingir ese tipo de atracción. Su mirada se deslizó hacia su erección. De ninguna manera podía ocultarla, tampoco.

Ella apostó y lanzó todo lo que tenía en la mesa.

-Wow. Bueno, supongo que eso fue vencido. Al menos lo sacamos del camino.

Sus penetrantes ojos violetas brillaron son sorpresa. Parecía luchar por palabras.

\- ¿Qué?

Lucy se rio y movió su cabeza con una vergüenza jocosa.

-Dios, Latís, quiero decir, ¿qué esperabas? Estaba enojada, te enojé y siempre habíamos tenido una conexión. Simplemente fue natural probarla una vez. Ahora podemos seguir adelante. ¿Verdad?

Su corazón latía con lástima, pero su cabeza sabía que necesitaba seguir con la estrategia hasta el agrio final. Si él pensaba que ella creía que el beso significaba algo, saldría de su vida más rápido que un mago sacando un conejo del sombre. No se podía arriesgar a eso.

No ahora.

No cuando sabía que quería más.

Su mirada pasó por su cuidadosa fachada pero se mantuvo firme.

-Esto fue mi culpa. Nunca debería haber presionado. Lo siento. No… no sé qué pasó.

Movió una mano en el aire, aunque sus palabras dolieron como cuchillas.

-No es necesario disculparse. Ambos quemamos un poco de tensión sexual. Olvidémoslo.

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? -preguntó él suavemente. Su sonrisa brilló con resplandor.

-Por supuesto. Dejemos que esto sea una lección para que te alejes de mi vida personal de ahora en adelante. No más amenazas o matoneo con mis citas. ¿Entendido? -Él se estremeció, pero asintió-. Genial, es mejor que me vaya.

-No. -La palabra la detuvo inmediatamente-. No voy a dejar que conduzcas en esta tormenta. Te quedarás aquí esta noche.

-Estaré bien. La lluvia ha disminuido y conduciré cuidadosamente.

-No. -Repitió la orden y negó con su cabeza como si estuviera retirando el resto de neblina-. Tengo una tonelada de habitaciones de huéspedes.

Te conseguiré ropa. Ve y siéntate junto al fuego y ya regreso.

-Pero...

Desapareció por el pasillo. Lucy se estremeció y enterró su cabeza en sus manos. De ninguna manera se podía quedar aquí.

¿Toda la noche? Se escaparía, entraría a su habitación en putillas y lo seduciría. Especialmente ahora que había experimentado una muestra. Su esencia terrosa y almizclada, la barba áspera raspando contra el suave pico de su pecho, el movimiento sedoso de su lengua mientras reclamaba su boca, el sabroso ardor del coñac.

Encerró el recuerdo. No debería cometer un error.

No hasta que estuviera sola y fuera capaz de evaluar la situación.

Hacer un nuevo plan. En este momento, necesitaba que él se sintiera tan cómo y seguro como fuera posible.

Lucy se movió a la sala y se sentó en la gruesa alfombra color crema frente a la chimenea. Su piel se calentó por el calor de las llamas y deliberadamente relajó sus músculos en un esfuerzo por controlar sus latidos. Rocky entró a la sala y se tiró junto a ella. Murmurando palabras reconfortantes de cuán hermoso era él, acarició su oreja dañada y lo envió al cielo canino cuando sus dedos encontraron el dulce lugar canino.

Lucy admitió que estaba un poco celosa.

-Ponte esto.

Latís le entregó una camiseta larga, medias y una bata de franela. Rocky estiró sus piernas y gruñó en protesta. Se río, rascó su panza una vez más y fue a cambiarse.

Su mirada miró las elegantes líneas de la mansión. Como Clef, había ganado una fortuna construyendo La Dolce Marina y su estilo probaba ser ambos, costoso y con gusto. Las habitaciones gritaban hombre soltero, desde la decoración espartana hasta el bar completamente lleno y la sala de juegos.

Las televisiones eran del tamaño de las de un teatro y los confortables sofás de cuero y las sillas reclinables, completadas con lugares para poner cerveza, enmarcaban la acción. Un vistazo en su cocina mostraba prístinos azulejos de cerámica, alacenas de cerezo y electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable. Ni un solo plato en el lavadero. Tenía un cocinero, una sirvienta o comía afuera todas las noches.

Se cambió rápidamente y se volvió a encontrar con él en la sala, sentándose en el lugar de antes. La madera crujió y subió sus piernas, metió la bata por encima de sus rodillas y miró las llamas.

Su mirada penetraba su espalda, pero permaneció callada, dejando que él hablara primero. Rocky se movió y con un bostezo perruno, descansó su enorme cabeza en su regazo.

-Tenías razón.

Sus palabras salieron con un respeto poco entusiasta. Inclinó la cabeza a manera de pregunta y lo enfrentó.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

Latís estaba sentando en la silla de cuero con una copa de coñac en su codo. Él estudió su rostro como si estuviera sondeando la respuesta.

-Sobre Laura. Odió a Rocky.

Ella escondió una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Te lo dije.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabías?

-La vi en el estacionamiento asustada de un perro callejero. Su verdadera personalidad emergió. No está acostumbrada a los niños, los perros o un desastre. Sólo ve la superficie así que un perro como Rocky la asustaría.

Él dejó salir una risa forzada y tomó un sorbo de su coñac.

-Sí, siempre tuviste un instinto sagaz con las personas. ¿Recuerdas la

amiga de Anais en la secundaria? La descubriste de inmediato.

El recuerdo la golpeó y sonrió.

-Se me había olvidado eso. Supe que sólo estaba pretendiendo ser amiga de Anais para acercarse a Clef.

-Clef estaba feliz. Era linda.

Puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Oh, por favor. Pensaba que cualquier mujer que caminara en dos piernas era linda. La discreción no era una de sus habilidades.

-Estoy en desacuerdo. Demonios, Anais estaba enojada, sin embargo. Se rehusó a dejar que Clef saliera con ella sólo como un castigo para que ambos sufrieran.

Lucy suspiró y dejó caer su mentón en sus rodillas.

-Anais no estaba acostumbrada a que las personas la usaran. Me volví tan talentosa, aprendí a detectar un engaño a un kilómetro de distancia.

\- ¿Quién te mentiría a ti?

-Chicos estúpidos. Cada vez que un chico en la escuela gustaba de mí y me invitaba a salir, descubría que sólo me quería para conseguir a Presea o Anais.

Forzó una risa, pero el recuerdo dolía, saber que siempre estaba en puesto número tres. Darse cuenta que su personalidad era muy aburrida en comparación con la rareza, lo sexy y la inteligencia aguada. Ser recordada que vez tras vez no podía confiar en la simple pregunta de un hombre invitándola a salir porque siempre sospechaba que estaba siendo utilizada. Pero ya no más. Había trabajado tan duro para construir su confianza y convertirse en la mujer que siempre había querido ser. Lucy lo dejó pasar.

-Viene con el territorio. Una parte de tener dos hermosas hermanas mayores. Supongo.

-Pareces que estás muy lejos de la niña que no creía en ella misma.

Su comentario la asombró. Se acurrucó más en la bata.

-Si trataba de ir en una nueva dirección, mi familia siempre estaba allí para tratar de alejarme del desastre. No pude cometer mis propios errores. Mis citas eran escrutadas, mis estudios eran mandatorios y creo que perdí mi dirección. Ésta es mi oportunidad para crecer y experimentar el mundo en mis términos. Me despierto en mi apartamento con nadie más a quien complacer que yo misma. Me gano mi propio dinero, pago mi renta y no me disculpo o tengo que hacer excusas.

Latís se estremeció.

-Lo siento, Lucy. Bergamo en nuestro hogar, pero sé que se siente estar en una jaula. Es difícil probar algo nuevo sin que toda la ciudad te juzgue.

-Exacto. -Una sonrisa curvó sus labios-. Recuerdo cuando mis amigas y yo nos escabullimos a uno de esos clubes clandestinos. Queríamos emborracharnos y flirtear con lindos hombres, divertirnos un poco. En el momento que ordenamos nuestras bebidas, el padre Richard me vio y le dijo al bartender que era menor de edad.

\- ¿Estás bromeando?

\- No, no estaba en uniforme y supongo que era un muy buen bailarín. Nunca lo miré de la misma manera de nuevo y mamá me castigó cuando se enteró.

-Pobre bebé. No había forma de ser mala.

-Y nadie con quien ser mala.

La tensión se retorció entre ellos. Rocky gimió como si entendiera el trasfondo y levantó la cabeza. El beso estaba en el aire como una puta en la mesa de Queen. Totalmente en su rostro y en ninguna parte donde esconderse sutilmente. De repente las emociones de la noche se estrellaron en ella. Un cansancio que drenaba se apoderó de su cuerpo y lágrimas quemaron en sus ojos. Tan estúpida. Necesitaba salir de aquí antes de que todo su plan se deshiciera y Latís se diera cuenta de que era un gran bebé.

Se puso de pie y apretó su bata alrededor de ella. Su voz salió rasposa, pero evadió su mirada.

-Voy a la cama. Estoy exhausta. ¿Cuál habitación debería usar?

-En el piso de arriba. La primera a la izquierda.

-Gracias.

Pasó junto a él, contuvo el aliento, pero él no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerla. Cuando su pie tocó el primer escalón las palabras de él volaron a sus oídos.

-Esos hombres eran idiotas, Lucy. Siempre fuiste hermosa. - Mordió su labio. Apretó la baranda. Y se rehusó a responder.

…..

Lucy estudió las pinturas delante de ella y peleó contra la necesidad de lanzar algo contra la pared más cercana.

Estaba oficialmente frustrada de manera física y creativamente.

Sus labios mordieron su labio inferior. Le había tomado años finalmente controlar sus famosas emociones. Desde pataletas a ataques de llanto, siempre había sentido las cosas a un nivel más profundo que su familia. Ahora, estaba orgullosa de su control y capacidad para entablar algo sin la fuerza del drama alrededor de ella.

Desafortunadamente, un poco de la pérdida de emoción escapaba de su pintura y necesitaba encontrar una forma de volver a estar en contacto con su diva artística. Maldiciendo entre dientes, abrió la ventana para dejar entrar un poco de aire fresco y le subió el volumen a la música de Usher. El ritmo sexy y movido le urgió a hacer algo más profundo que arte, pero no estaba segura de qué. Al menos, no todavía. Sus usuales retratos parecían blasé y le interesaban los paisajes.

Dejó que sus pensamientos flotaran mientras atacaba el espacio blanco con un poco de color cegador. Era gracias como incluso tan frustrada como estaba ahora, había una sensación de satisfacción nunca presente cuando estaba en la oficina.

Por tanto tiempo había trabajado por una meta: deslumbrar a su familia con sus habilidades de negocios, hacer que la notaran, asegurando un lugar en la compañía. Su facilidad con la contabilidad sólo hacía más fácil su camino y aunque disfrutaba de las personas en La Dolce Marina y los muchos aspectos del mundo de los negocios, mucho permanecía sin acción.

Su sueño de una carrera en el mundo artístico hizo que su familia y amigos le dieron palmaditas en la cabeza y animaran su hobby. El instinto le decía que podía ser más que eso con un poco de trabajo, pero nunca había tenido la confianza para desafiar el sistema. Parecía mucho más fácil terminar su master y establecerse.

La melancolía se posó en ella como la nube de lluvia de Pooh. Si no se endurecía, Clef se rendiría con ella y decepcionaría a su familia. Trataba tan duro por ser firme, pero cuando escuchara las historias tiernas de las personas, su corazón débil la traicionaba.

Sabía muy bien sus recursos: figuras y su motivación para trabajar duro. Sin embargo, parecía que muchas de las cualidades que veneraba en una buena persona, rara vez eran apreciadas en el mundo de los negocios.

Latís dirigía La Dolce Marina tan bien como su hermano. Su determinación sin sentido no toleraba discusiones de sus competidores, sin embargo, eran generosos y amigables con los empleados. Ni siquiera podía culpar su éxito en ser hombres, dado que Anais era la versión femenina de ellos y dirigía La Dolce Famiglia con puños de acero y tacones.

El pensar en pasar años enjaulada en una chaqueta formal detrás de un escritorio, tensaba sus nervios con terror. La mitad de la diversión provenía de sus interacciones, pero la mayoría terminaban en ella cubriendo o salvando el trasero de alguien. No le importaba, pero Latís estaba sospechando. Pronto podría salir a la luz que sus habilidades en el manejo apestaban un poco.

Latís.

El recuerdo de su beso la hizo saltar como una atracción de un parque de diversiones. Dios, había sido tan caliente. Esa lengua fuerte, la manera en cómo controló el beso, la manera en que subió su beso y la retó con su mirada a detenerlo. Era todo lo que había soñado en un encuentro sexual, y por supuesto, tenía que haber sido con el hombre con el que había terminado.

El destino tenía un terrible sentido del humor.

Añadió fucsia y mantuvo las líneas atrevidas mientras pintaba con un estilo libre para relajarse. No es que él hubiera mencionado el beso o incluso la tarde. Una semana había pasado y había evitado estar solo con ella a toda costa. Sus labios se curvaron con ese pensamiento. El gran y malote Latís Kailu, asustado de pasar mucho tiempo con la inocente yo.

Demonios si no le había dado algo en qué pensar. No había manera de que se hubiera imaginado ese tipo de química explosiva. Su erección probaba su interés, pero él probablemente estaba asustado de que Clef lo matara por llevar a su hermana a una prueba piloto. Cobarde.

La idea explotó en su cabeza. El pincel se detuvo en mitad del aire. Un romance de una noche.

La imagen de un Latís desnudo penetrándola hasta el orgasmo la hizo apretar los muslos. Estaría libre de esa tonta adoración que tenía como una chica y sería capaz de experimentar su fantasía.

Clef nunca tendría que saberlo y convencería a Latís de que era sólo por una noche. Sin reproches o futuro o preguntas.

Era mucho más realista. No, se había quitado las vendas y planearía como la mujer que era ahora. Sólo una noche perfecta y llena de orgasmos con Latís y ella sería capaz de alejarse.

Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y se rio con la posibilidad. Oh, sí. Esto podría ser divertido.

Lucy regresó a su trabajo con un nuevo enfoque y comenzó a planear.


	32. Errores

**31\. Errores …**

Latís apretó el botón del intercomunicador.

\- ¿Puedes pedirle a Lucy que venga, por favor? -Se encogió de hombros quitándose la chaqueta y colgándola en el respaldo

de la silla. Le picaba la piel. Debía ser su mal genio aumentando. Lo había hecho otra vez.

Una desordenada cadena de eventos acaecidos durante la semana pasada golpeaba dolorosamente sus sienes. Desde aquella noche en la que había perdido el control y la había besado, su karma se había vuelto malo. Muy malo.

Quizá se lo merecía.

Tomó un sorbo de café tibio y trató de pensar en sus opciones.

Su formación había empezado tan bien. Había trabajado incansablemente, era genial con la contabilidad, pero el resultado final lo preocupaba. Apestaba administrando. En conjunto, era del tipo que apestaba en el mundo de los negocios por una pésima razón.

Su corazón.

La mujer no tenía un hueso de dureza en el cuerpo. No importaba lo mucho que intentara apretarse el cinturón y hacer frente a las ventajas e inconvenientes de dirigir el funcionamiento de una cadena de panaderías, no era capaz de conectar con la frialdad como su hermana

Cuando los empleados se reportaban enfermos, les enviaba tarjetas de recupérate y los comprobaba continuamente. El equipo de ventas había tardado menos de una semana en descubrir que era un blanco fácil.

Latís podía apostar a que, en vez de sopa de pollo, lo que necesitaban era una aspirina para la resaca.

Los gerentes superiores debían ser respetados y temidos. Pero sus fans adoraban su personalidad optimista, su generosidad y su capacidad para trabajar en equipo. Por desgracia, cubría demasiados culos y acababa convirtiéndose en todo el equipo.

La puerta se abrió.

Ella se apresuró a entrar con una de esas cortas faldas que eran su marca y la recatada blusa sexy que le daba pesadillas. Desde que había cometido la locura de perder el control, había tenido un cuidado extra en mantener su tiempo a solas al mínimo. No es que ella pareciera darle al episodio un segundo pensamiento. Parecía que su primer beso no había sido tan estremecedor después de todo. Su herido ego se burlaba de él todos los días. ¿Besaba a todos los hombres de la misma manera? ¿Era ahora uno de muchos y no valía la pena incluso un sonrojo avergonzado?

\- ¿Me necesitabas?

Resoplaba un poco y apoyó la cadera contra el borde de la mesa. Sus tacones de aguja de ocho centímetros le hacían señas para una segunda ronda, consiguiendo que se corriera esta vez. Latís se giró rápidamente mientras sus propias mejillas se sonrojaban y se aferró a lo que quedaba de su mal humor.

-Creía que habíamos acordado mantener en secreto el postre de la firma hasta la apertura. -Mantuvo su voz dura y fría, recordando que esto era un negocio-, que teníamos que levantar entusiasmo y curiosidad en los locales para un inicio exitoso. ¿Correcto?

La miró. Sus cejas dibujaron un confundido ceño, mientras la punta de su pie golpeaba el suelo a un ritmo desconocido.

-Claro que lo recuerdo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué he recibido una llamada diciendo que Pete's Bread Shop está vendiendo uno de nuestros pasteles?

Se quedó sin aliento.

\- ¿Cuál?

-Polenta e Osci.

La húmeda pasta amarilla recreaba la textura de la polenta, pero manteniendo un relleno de crema de avellana, equilibrado con masa de albaricoque y con aves de chocolate minuciosamente encaramadas en la cima. Un elemento clásico en Bérgamo. Muchas panaderías estadounidenses se mantenían alejadas de los verdaderos clásicos italianos y se apegaban a lo básico, lo que hacía de esta adición algo único.

-De ninguna manera -bufó Lucy-, yo misma hablé con Pete hace unos días cuando fuimos al sitio. Él no tiene el talento para hacer ese postre, ni el chef adecuado.

Bingo.

Latís la perforó con la mirada.

\- ¿Has hablado con nuestro competidor? -Movió los pies.

-Bueno, sí, se acercó a presentarse. Fue muy educado y agradable, y quiso darnos la bienvenida al vecindario.

-Apuesto a que sí. Recuerda de nuevo la conversación, ¿le dijiste que estábamos trabajando con este postre?

-Por supuesto que no, habló de un tío que visitó Italia y amó una masa determinada y quiso saber… -se le fue apagando la voz. Una chispa de compasión lo atravesó cuando la repentina comprensión y el horror aparecieron en su rostro—. Oh, no.

-Él quería saber el nombre y si íbamos a servirlo ¿verdad?

Se mordió el labio.

-No puedo creer que caí en su trampa. Parecía tan real. Me contó que su tío estaba enfermo y que le encantaría probar el postre de nuevo y le dije que lo serviríamos en la apertura. -Esperaba que agachara la cabeza avergonzada, pero se encontró con su mirada directa-. Lo siento. Realmente lo siento.

Si fuera otro empleado, lo desgarraría y lo convertiría en estofado, a fuego lento y varios días. Abrió la boca, pero al ver el estrés de Lucy le fue imposible. Su cruda honestidad cuando cometía un error solo le hacía desear cruzar la habitación y abrazarla como en los viejos tiempos.

Mantuvo la distancia y sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo sé -hizo una pausa y estudió su rostro-. Lucy ¿te gusta trabajar aquí?

Ella apretó los labios.

-Sí. Lo siento, me he equivocado, pero Clef cuenta conmigo. Lo haré mejor.

Los hermosos ojos estaban llenos de resolución. La necesidad de consolarla lo estranguló, pero se mantuvo en pie, clavado en el suelo.

-Sé que Clef quiere que, eventualmente, seas tú la que dirija La Dolce Marina. Eres dedicada e inteligente, nunca se me ha ocurrido cuestionar eso de ti, _cara_. Pero, ¿es esto lo que quieres?

El parpadeo de duda fue rápidamente enterrado.

-Por supuesto. Es para lo que me entrenaron. No tengo la intención de abandonar a mi familia.

El orgullo lo traspasó. La mujer frente a él tenía más lealtad y ética de trabajo que nadie que hubiese conocido antes. Sin embargo, él recordaba su creatividad y su deseo de pintar.

Recordaba a su madre colgando su trabajo en la cocina, sorprendida por su talento.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿es esto lo que quieres?

Hundió los dientes blancos en la tierna carne de su labio. Recordaba meter su lengua entre esos labios rubí y devorarla. Contuvo un gemido de pura miseria.

-Esto es todo lo que tengo -dijo ella en voz baja.

Él inclinó la barbilla y estudió su rostro. ¿Por qué diría algo tan extraño? Un sinfín de opciones se extendían ante ella. Clef podía tener la esperanza de que ella sentara cabeza, pero su amigo la apoyaría si ella insistiera en seguir un camino diferente. Presea había perseguido su carrera en la moda y Clef siempre se había jactado de su talento e individualidad.

Tenía la sensación de que su corazón nunca había pertenecido a la industria de los negocios como lo hacía el de Anais. En sus entrañas, sabía que ella pertenecía a otro lugar. No estaba seguro a cuál.

Un toque rápido en la puerta llamó su atención. Jim asomó la cabeza, con el auricular colocado firmemente en su sitio.

-jefe, tenemos un problema. Clef te necesita para resolver la situación en la sucursal del muelle. Hay algún tipo de confusión con el proveedor y el chef se está volviendo loco.

\- ¿No podemos manejarlo con una conferencia telefónica?

-Naa, esto necesita un enfoque más práctico.

-Está bien. Dile a Clef que voy en camino y que le informaré más tarde.

-Hecho. -Jim desapareció. Latís se encogió de hombros dentro de su chaqueta y agarró su maletín-. Déjame arreglar esto y hablaremos después. Cúbreme mientras estoy fuera.

-Por supuesto.

Salió volando por la puerta e hizo nota mental de profundizar en todo esto más tarde.

Dos horas más tarde, Lucy seguía sumergida en la pila de papeles que había en el escritorio de Latís. El acontecimiento de la mañana todavía la molestaba, pero decidió que lo resolvería. Una metedura de pata no debería golpearla tanto. Todo el mundo cometía errores al principio, ¿no es eso lo que Latís y Clef siempre le decían?

Rodó el cuello hacia atrás y hacia adelante y trató de concentrarse en la interminable serie de números que llenaban la pantalla del ordenador. El teléfono sonó.

\- ¿Sí?

La voz de la secretaria salió del teléfono.

-Robin está aquí y quiere ver a Latís.

\- ¿De Robin's Organics? —preguntó ella.

-Sí, dice que es urgente.

-Hazlo pasar, por favor.

El hombre que entró tenía el pelo castaño enmarañado, ojos marrones fangoso y mejillas sonrosadas. Vestía una camisa roja que decía ROBIN RULES garabateado en la parte delantera y pantalones vaqueros agujerados. No parecía el estilo ejecutivo de negocios típico de uno de sus más importantes proveedores. Sin duda era un hombre que metía las manos en la Maldicion. Ella se levantó y le estrechó la mano.

-Soy Lucy Conté. Latís no está aquí en este momento. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Un músculo tembló en sus ojos.

-Tengo que discutir un problema con usted, Srta. Conté -un músculo tembló en sus ojos-, espero que me pueda ayudar.

-Lucy. Y desde luego lo intentaré. Sacaré tu expediente. -Tocó algunas teclas y leyó la historia y las notas actuales-. Has trabajado con nosotros desde hace un tiempo, desde que La Dolce Marina abrió. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Sí. Siempre hemos tenido una sólida reputación por la mejor fruta orgánica del Valle de Hudson. Pero hemos tenido problemas con el establecimiento de Newburgh. Los higos y las frambuesas se entregaron tarde. El chef me dijo esta mañana que dio de baja nuestra cuenta.

-El cocinero no tiene la última palabra en esto. -Lucy frunció el ceño-. ¿Es la primera vez que ocurre?

Él hizo una mueca.

-No. Ha sucedido un par de veces en el último mes.

Ella se echó hacia atrás en la silla y lo estudió, golpeando el lápiz contra el borde de la mesa.

-Cuando los proveedores llegan tarde, no podemos hacer nuestros pasteles. Ese es un problema serio.

-Lo sé y lo siento. Quería venir en persona y decirte lo que estaba pasando -se aclaró la garganta-. Mi hijo ha estado conduciendo la camioneta, se inició en el negocio. Le fue bien durante un tiempo, se acaba de graduar de la universidad, pero últimamente se involucró con la gente equivocada y… -Robin se detuvo, pero luego siguió-, ha estado en las drogas. En robo de dinero. No hizo las entregas. Yo suponía que todo estaba bien y nunca lo chequé.

Sus ojos se suavizaron con simpatía. Deseaba extender la mano y tomar la mano del pobre hombre, quien obviamente estaba sufriendo por su hijo.

-Lo siento mucho. ¿Qué harás?

-Entró a rehabilitación. No trabajará conmigo otra vez, te lo prometo. Estoy pidiendo que me des una mano con esto y me dejes continuar con Newburgh. Mi empresa tiene una sólida reputación y no quiero perder el contrato de La Dolce Marina.

Lucy revisó los informes y estudió la historia de los productos orgánicos de Robin. No habían surgido problemas hasta hacía unas semanas.

Mientras el hombre esperaba su decisión, ella pensó vagamente en lo que Latís y Anais harían en esta situación. Serían empáticos pero profesionales. Probablemente pedirían un descuento por los errores. Definitivamente le harían saber su disgusto.

Pero ella no era una de ellos y su instinto le decía que Robin ya la había pasado bastante mal sin ella reventándole las pelotas.

-Tendré que garantizarle a mi cocinero que no se encontrará con este problema de nuevo. ¿Me lo prometes?

-Sí. Ya he contratado a alguien nuevo que es totalmente de confianza. No habrá más errores.

-Entendido. Yo me encargaré de esto y comenzaremos con una bitácora limpia.

El alivio parpadeó en su cara. La mirada le encogió el corazón cuando se levantó para estrecharle la mano.

-Gracias, Lucy. Realmente aprecio esto.

-De nada. Buena suerte con tu hijo. Sé que tu corazón está roto, pero estoy segura de que harás todo lo posible para asegurarte de que salga bien. Tener familiares con los cuales contar es la mitad de la batalla.

Suspiró con el corazón dolorido por el hombre.

Traer hijos al mundo era un riesgo del amor. Le daba crédito por su valentía y honestidad.

Él asintió bruscamente y salió de la oficina.

Pasó otra hora mientras actualizaba las hojas de cálculo y esperaba a Latís.

Él entró en la oficina, obviamente de mal humor. No era que su apariencia se viera traicionada por el pelo fuera de lugar o una arruga en su apretado traje gris acero. Su corbata púrpura estaba perfectamente anudada y sin dobleces. Sin embargo, sus rasgos estaban apretados con desagrado y los ojos eran un fuego purpura mientras dejaba su maletín sobre el escritorio.

-Tenemos grandes problemas. Necesito una reunión con Robin's Organics.

Ooo-oh.

Lucy se levantó de la silla, caminó delante de la mesa y se apoyó en ella. Mantuvo la voz suave y controlada.

-Robin ya vino a verme. -Latís levantó la cabeza.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cuándo?

-Vino mientras estabas en el muelle. Las entregas llegaron tarde las últimas semanas y tenía miedo de perder nuestra cuenta. Tuve una larga conversación con él y lo arreglé. No debe haber más problemas.

Un músculo se movió en su mandíbula. El olor almizclado de su loción para después de afeitar la golpeó.

-Acabo de escuchar una lista interminable de nuestro chef que insiste en que demos de baja esa cuenta. ¿Cuál fue su excusa?

-Su hijo ha estado dándole problemas y están cortos de personal. –

Latís levantó una ceja con desdén.

\- ¿Y ese es mi problema? ¿Lo amenazaste? ¿Nos conseguiste un precio con descuento por su metedura de pata?

-No sentí que fuera necesario Latís. -El mal genio mordió sus nervios-. Ha estado trabajando con nosotros desde hace años y nunca hemos tenido un problema. Todos pasamos por problemas personales y las relaciones en los negocios son la base. Darle una conferencia o insistir en llegar a un acuerdo no era el movimiento correcto esta vez.

Su mecha se estaba acortando. Maldijo y pasó los dedos por el pelo. Lucy odiaba la forma en que las ondas se retiraban en forma perfecta.

¿Era siquiera humano? ¿Cómo podía un Dios vivo del sexo respirar y ser creado de esa forma?

El recuerdo de sus manos levantándola y golpeando contra la pared causó que su vientre revoloteara y una humedad palpitante exigiera satisfacción. En vez de eso, se concentró en su comportamiento duro.

-Las relaciones son importantes, pero la fuerza de los proveedores es respetable. Si dejas que se salga con esto una vez, sabrá que podrá repetirlo. Una vez más, estás siendo demasiado blanda. Necesitas amarrarte los pantalones y quitarle emoción al asunto.

Sus puños se apretaron con el tono condescendiente.

\- ¿Amarrarme los pantalones? -preguntó ella en voz baja-. Esto no tiene nada que ver con ser suave, tiene que ver con lazos de confianza. Él confía que nosotros vamos a darle la oportunidad y eso inspira lealtad y el deseo de nunca decepcionarnos de nuevo. Negocios 101 Latís. Necesitas tomar un curso de actualización.

Él dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar cara a cara. La respiración de Lucy se aceleró volviéndose superficial. Trató de calmar el remolino de emociones a punto de estallar. Diablos, no perdería los estribos delante de él en la oficina. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba intentando precisamente lo mismo.

-Tal vez necesites decirle al chef que se olvide de los pasteles de higo para tu fiesta de esta noche ¿qué te parece?

Ella se paró de puntillas y levantó la cabeza.

-Tal vez puedas amarrarte los pantalones y decirle que nosotros tomamos las decisiones importantes en La Dolce Maggie. Es un cretino temperamental y siempre lo ha sido.

-Hace una comida excepcional -dijo Latís haciendo una mueca.

-Compensa sus problemas de altura siendo cruel y haciendo demandas ridículas. Sólo lo estás mimando.

Él extendió las manos y aferró sus brazos. Su rostro estaba tan cerca de ella que vio la perversa curva en su labio inferior, la barbilla sexy bajo su mandíbula y el ardor en sus ojos violetas.

-Yo soy el jefe y tomo las decisiones finales.

-Es una lástima que no estemos tomando las correctas.

El cálido aliento de Latís se precipitó sobre su boca. Sus labios se separaron. Esos dedos mordían profundamente sus brazos mientras luchaba con su temperamento.

-Te estás volviendo un poco habladora para alguien que se supone que está en entrenamiento.

El deseo se estrelló contra ella, duro y rápido. Sus pezones se empujaron contra la seda pura de su blusa, pidiendo una mordida juguetona de sus dientes. Su voz se convirtió en un susurro.

-Entonces cállame.

Él vaciló por un momento. Escupió una maldición. Y cerró el espacio sobre sus labios.

El beso fue caliente, rápido y exigente. Su lengua salió de entre los labios y empujó profundamente mientras la levantaba para sentarla encima de la mesa. Ella se abrió más para él y se aferró a sus hombros. Su falda se montó a lo alto de sus muslos y ella la deslizó hacia el borde para separar más las piernas. Él captó sus movimientos frenéticos, empujando la tela hasta su cintura, la agarró por los tobillos y las envolvió alrededor de él.

Lucy se hundió en el beso mientras un conjunto de sensaciones mojaba su entrepierna y la hacía volverse loca por más. Él devoró su boca como un depredador hambriento intenta de destruir a su presa. Su mano apretó la sensible piel detrás de su rodilla y luego se deslizó hacia sus bragas de encaje blanco. Él captó su gemido y mordió su labio inferior, bañando la carne hinchada con su lengua.

-Necesito tocarte -gruñó él-. Necesito...

-Hazlo. Ahora.

Sus dedos se deslizaron bajo el elástico y, llegó a casa. Ella gimió y se arqueó bajo el enviste feroz, clavando sus tacones de aguja profundamente en su espalda. Su pulgar se movió sobre el clítoris hinchado y frotó suave, embromando el borde sedoso. Ella le jaló el pelo, abriendo más las piernas y se deslizó al punto del orgasmo. El intercomunicador zumbó.

-Latís, tu cita de las dos está aquí.

Su boca se arrancó de la de ella. Ella luchó para evitar arrastrarlo de nuevo a terminar el trabajo, pero la expresión de su cara hizo que lo soltara. Los dedos de él la dejaron dolorida y vacía, el olor de la excitación se aferró al aire. Su respiración era irregular cuando ella se bajó de la mesa, se alisó la falda y se acomodó la blusa. Luego se enfrentó a él.

-Cristo -murmuró Latís-. ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? No quise decir eso.

La parte delantera de sus pantalones contradecía tal afirmación.

Harta de que negara la atracción cruda que sentían, ladeó la cabeza y deliberadamente dejó caer su mirada.

-Parece que para mí significa algo.

-Lucy…

-Olvídalo, Latís. Ve a tu junta. Nos vemos más tarde.

Ya no era capaz de soportar más de sus excusas y culpas así que salió de la oficina. Ah, sí, definitivamente excitada. Él la había besado dos veces y, obviamente, quería más. Sólo tenía que convencerlo de ir tras ello. De alguna manera, necesitaba estar a solas con él en territorio neutral para terminar lo que habían empezado.

…

Algunas noches después, Lucy puso la atrevida porcelana china azul sobre la mesa. Gracias a Dios era fin de semana. Desde su segundo encuentro con Latís, parecía intentar probar que había cometido un error que nunca podría ser reparado. Un verdadero estímulo a su ego femenino, se burló interiormente.

Se giró y captó una gran sombra negra encaramada en la silla principal. Cruzó los brazos frente al pecho y le hizo un sonido de reproche.

-Dante, conoces las reglas. Fuera de la silla.

El monstruoso gato le dedicó una mirada aburrida y se lamió una pata. Usó el tono al que los animales siempre respondían.

-Te lo advierto. Fuera. Ahora.

La cola de Dante latigueó, levantó la cabeza y siseó una advertencia. La voz de Marina se escuchó a través de la habitación.

-Dante, modera esa actitud.

El gato levantó la cabeza y bajó de un salto. Con una mirada de disgusto, se encaminó hacia Marina para ronronear y frotarse contra una pierna.

Lucy soltó el aliento.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? Ese gato es un dolor de cabeza, desagradable y obstinado. Es el único animal que nunca me escucha.

Marina sonrió.

-Sí, lo sé. ¿No es genial?

Las cenas de los viernes en la noche eran la nueva rutina en la vida de Lucy y esperaba por ellas. Se organizaba una semana en casa de Esmeralda y Zagato y la siguiente en la de Clef y Marina. Se había acostumbrado a relajarse en ese ambiente hogareño lejos de la oficina.

Lucy se paró en la barra del desayuno y trabajó en la ensalada. Marina trataba de no chocar el vientre en el mostrador y Lucy le dio crédito. La moderna falda roja y la camiseta de cuello redondo bajo le daba un aspecto chic y maternal elegante. Marina verificó el pan de ajo y tomó un sorbo de su vaso de soda espumosa.

-Dime, ¿Qué pasa en tu vida con las citas? ¿Cuándo fue tu última cita? Edward, ¿cierto?

Lucy ocultó un parpadeo y agregó un puñado de aceitunas.

-Umm, eso no fue muy bien. Nada malo, solo no había química entre nosotros.

Marina arrugó la nariz.

-La no-química apesta. No puedo decirte cuántas citas tuve en las que no sentí nada. Demasiadas. ¿Otros prospectos?

-Aparte de la piscina laboral, no estoy segura de dónde más encontrar hombres. ¿Qué hacías cuando estabas soltera?

Marina rió.

-Muchas cosas malas, lo cual es exactamente lo que necesitas hacer. Te daré una lista de algunos clubes por los que te puedes pasar los fines de semana. Iría contigo como apoyo moral, pero nunca conseguirás nada con una chaperona a tu lado.

Se burló.

-Probablemente encontrarías a alguien antes que yo, mujer. Aún luces muy sexy.

Su cuñada se sonrojó de gratitud.

-Eres una buena hermana.

-Lo digo en serio, Marina, tienes ese atractivo sexual que siempre quise. ¿Cómo lo haces?

\- ¿Hacer qué cariño?

-Conseguir a tu hombre.

Marina estalló en risas y dejó el molde de pan en el mostrador.

-Lucy, ya tienes todo lo que necesitas con ese cuerpo asesino tuyo. Solo recuerda esto, a los hombres le gustan las mujeres que van detrás de lo que quieren. Si un hombre te atrae, conecta con tu zorra interna y déjala salir. No tendrá ninguna oportunidad de escapar.

\- ¿Tú crees?

-Umm… no. Lo sé.

El pensamiento de ser la seductora, para variar, la animaba. ¿Por qué no dar el paso inicial e ir tras lo que quería?

-De verdad, necesitas salir a bailar y tener algo de diversión. Tendrás muchos hombres allí para practicar. Todas esas ridículas sugerencias de conocer hombres en librerías o en iglesias me molestan.

El comentario de Latís sobre iglesias hizo eco en su mente y se mordió el labio para evitar reírse como tonta.

-O en la tienda. Honestamente, ¿cuándo algún hombre ha llegado ti y te ha pedido que sientas su pan para ver si está fresco?

\- ¡O en el gimnasio! Si, nada más sexy que una mujer olorosa con el maquillaje corriéndose y los músculos temblorosos ¿te puedes imaginar respondiendo al comentario…? ¿Cuánto levantaste hoy nena?

-Sí, pero aún no estoy lista para el internet. No a menos que esté muy desesperada.

-Guarda eso para las mayores. Esmeralda se divertirá mucho posteando tu perfil.

-Lo he oído.

La voz de Esmeralda cantó desde el pasillo. El timbre sonó y un murmullo de voces bajas hizo eco a través del corredor.

-Ah, finalmente llegó Latís ¿puedes recibirlo Clef? -gritó.

Aun riendo por su conversación con Marina, pasó un tiempo hasta que notó un acento femenino. Curiosa, levantó la cabeza para espiar alrededor de la pared.

Maldicion. Había traído una cita.

Miró a su futura cita de una noche entrar a la mansión con una mujer de su brazo. No solo una mujer.

Latís sólo se citaba con la crema de la crema y ésta apestaba a realeza y privilegio. Cabello rojo ondulado como una obra de arte alrededor de sus hombros, su escuálida figura gritaba talla cuatro. Sesgados ojos verdes sostenían una mirada adormilada que rezumaba sexo. Uñas con manicura francesa y tacones estilete advertían a las mujeres que se mantuvieran alejadas de su hombre. Y su hombre de hoy era Latís.

Lucy trató de no fruncir el ceño mientras se ocultaba en la entrada de la cocina y espiaba.

\- ¿Pasa algo, cariño? -preguntó Marina-. Pareces enojada.

Limpió de su expresión la mirada de irritación y forzó una sonrisa.

-No, solo verificaba el gusto de la semana de Latís. Esta parece seria.

-Umm, no creí que trajera una cita esta noche.

Marina sacó la cabeza fuera de la cocina y miró mientras los hombres hablaban y Latís hacía las presentaciones.

-Oh, esa es Victoria Windson. Su papi es Duque de algo, así que es algo así como de la realeza. Latís ha salido varias veces con ella antes. Debe de haber regresado a la ciudad.

Lucy parpadeó. Su odio creciendo a monstruosas proporciones.

-Ah.

Su cuñada aguzó la mirada y sus garras.

\- ¿Quieres que la saque? Solo di la palabra, culparé a las hormonas prenatales de mi súbita locura.

Una risa escapó de sus labios.

-No, por supuesto que no. Te dije que había terminado completamente con Latís.

Una burla colgó en el aire.

-Sí, luego te venderé el Puente de Brooklyn.

\- ¿Para qué compraría un puente?

Marina ondeó una mano.

-Ni idea. Sigo olvidando cómo suenan nuestras ridículas expresiones americanas.

Levantó la ensalada del mostrador y la llevó al comedor. El amplio espacio abierto tenía una enorme mesa de cerezo. Con elegantes sillas de cuero y un gabinete para lozas a juego.

El cristal brillaba colgando de un candelabro y Marina cogió unas botellas de vino del bar repleto en la esquina. La formalidad se suavizaba con los adornos de velas, luz tenue y espléndidos paisajes toscanos en acuarelas que adornaban las paredes. Flores frescas formaban un centro de mesa. Toques femeninos dispersos aquí y allá en la que una vez fue la mansión de soltero de su hermano, Lucy amaba ese contraste de lo suave con lo duro, la simplicidad con el lujo que ahora brillaban a través de la casa.

Esmeralda entró contorneándose y gimió.

-Quiero un poco de vino, que mal que no pueda probarlo. Ustedes chicas, mejor me traen una botella cuando vayan de visita al hospital. ¿Quién es la que está con Latís?

-Parece ser la pregunta de la noche -Marina arrastró las palabras-. Su nombre es Victoria, La cita actual de Latís.

Esmeralda se estremeció.

-Es demasiado flaca. No me gusta.

La satisfacción pulsó a través de su sistema con esa declaración. Cualquiera en la familia que no comiera era sospechoso. Marina se encogió de hombros.

-La conocí una vez antes y realmente es buena. Quizás es una señal.

Lucy rechinó los dientes. Demonios, si hubiera sabido antes que competiría con una maldita princesa se hubiera puesto al menos un vestido. Llevaba un par de jeans casuales, top negro y tenis Keds. Sabiendo que lucía como de doce, maldijo su estupidez. Las mujeres que querían seducir hombres como Latís, necesitaban unirse al juego. Round uno para la perra.

El cliqueo de tacones hizo eco y Latís apareció en el comedor. Hizo otra vez las presentaciones y asintió hacia ella como si nunca hubieran tenido la lengua en la boca del otro.

-Lucy, esta es Victoria. Lucy es una amiga cercana a la familia. Levantó la cabeza.

-Sí. Realmente cercana. Gusto en conocerte Vicky.

La mujer parpadeó ante el nombre, pero Lucy le dio crédito cuando asintió.

-Que encantador conocer a la familia de Latís. La última vez que estuve en la ciudad fue demasiado breve y solo fuimos a fiestas formales ¿cierto querido? -Uñas rojo sangre apretaron su brazo-. Esperemos que este viaje sea más largo.

Latís sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Casi parecía... resentido. Como si tratara de probar su punto de que

nunca habría nada entre ellos. Interesante.

Se negó a mirarla directamente a los ojos. Le recordó a los perros extraviados que acostumbraba a recoger, agachaban la cabeza para evitar el contacto directo. Para evitar la verdad de sus circunstancias. La negación era una cosa impresionante, fuera la especie que fuera.

Zagato entró con un plato de macarrones al vodka.

-Espero que todos estén hambrientos.

Lucy se mordió el labio mientras las mujeres miraban la figura de ramita de Victoria, deliberadamente, pero ella asumió la carga y se frotó las manos.

-Traigan esos carbohidratos chicos. -Marina y Esmeralda sonrieron y se sentaron a la mesa. Las tripas de Lucy le decían que había una maldita buena razón para que Latís la hubiera traído a cenar, e iba a descubrirla.

-Entonces, Victoria ¿Qué haces?

-Trabajos de caridad, en su mayoría. Me gradué en Oxford con una licenciatura en derecho, pero encontré que la práctica no era tan satisfactoria como ayudar. Co-fundé un orfanato para niños en Londres.

Latís se enderezó en su silla como si estuviera a punto de hacer una presentación.

-Victoria es las dos cosas, educada y conoce la calle. Su fundación ayuda a cientos de jóvenes que no tienen a dónde ir. Una vez que llegan a un nivel en el sistema, los hogares de guardia ya no pueden ayudar.

Esmeralda asintió.

-Si, como en la película de Batman. El caballero de la noche se levanta ¿Recuerdas, Zagato? La Fundación Bruce Wayne explicaba ese problema. Muy impresionante.

Zagato rió ante la habilidad de su esposa para relatar todos los libros, películas y poesías.

Victoria inclinó su cabeza para hablarle a Latís.

-Querido, me halagas. Tengo un cojín de seguridad detrás de mí. Tú trabajaste tu camino hacia la cima, así que mereces todo el prestigio.

Lucy se preguntaba si le saldrían caries con toda esa dulzura entre ellos. Aun así, nunca la tocaba. Latís era siempre afectuoso, especialmente con alguien por quien tenía sentimientos. ¿Cuántas veces lo había visto cuidar y acariciar a sus acompañantes? Pero seguía manteniendo la distancia, como si cenar con la realeza más que con la familia, mereciera las manos sobre la mesa.

Respeto y admiración en su mirada, pero ningún signo de lujuria que la hiciera estremecer. Hmm, interesante.

Victoria platicó un poco sobre la caridad y no hizo ningún movimiento para tocarlo. Se miraban más como compañeros que como amantes. No había ni una chispa de atracción sexual moviéndose entre ambos. Cualquier mujer que no quería meterse en la cama con Latís tenía más.

¿Era frígida? Lucy se puso su gorra de Nancy Drew y juró averiguarlo. Marina giró la conversación hacia Esmeralda.

-Así que, ¿ya saben el nombre del bebé? Zagato asintió.

-Si es una niña la vamos a llamar María por la mamá de Esmeralda.

-Es tan encantador -suspiró -. ¿Y si es un niño? Zagato miró a su esposa con una advertencia.

-Todavía estamos trabajando en eso.

-Si es un niño, lo llamaremos Johan -dijo Esmeralda enderezándose.

Zagato se frotó la frente. Hubo un pequeño silencio. Finalmente, Marina rompió la pausa.

-Por amor de Dios, dime por qué. ¿De dónde diablos sacaste un nombre así?

-Adivina -dijo Zagato-. Tú la conoces mejor que nadie.

Lucy vio a su cuñada examinando las posibilidades hasta que jadeó.

\- ¿Estás loca? ¡Oh, mi Dios, ¡estás tratando de llamarlo como Johan Santana!

Esmeralda apretó los labios.

-Es un nombre adorable -contestó con un mohín-, y no tiene nada que ver con los Mets.

Marina dejó salir una risa histérica y la miró a los ojos.

-Eso es mentira y lo sabes. Santana fue el pícher en el primer juego sin hits en la historia de los Mets y estás intentado recrear esa gloria. Recuerdo esa noche frikkin. Lloraste tan fuerte que pensé que estabas de parto.

Lucy recordó haber escuchado de la obsesión de Esmeralda por el equipo de béisbol de los Mets de Nueva York y también del resentimiento de Zagato por el equipo de los Yankees de Nueva York.

Gracias a Dios no era fan de los deportes. Parecía más estresante de lo que necesitaba, especialmente cuando vio el brillo de los ojos de Esmeralda mirando a su mejor amiga.

-Déjame en paz Marina. Fue un momento glorioso. Para atesorar. Nuestro hijo debería estar feliz de tener ese nombre.

Zagato bufó y rellenó su copa de vino.

-Sobre mi cadáver -murmuró-. Santana ha decaído desde entonces y no ha picheado un juego decente en las últimas cinco temporadas. ¿Y si lo llamamos Derek?

-¡Absolutamente no! -dijo Esmeralda soltando el tenedor-. Ningún hijo mío se llamará como Derek Jetter… tú… tú… ¡amante de los Yankees!

Zagato suspiró.

-Hablemos más tarde de eso ¿sí cariño? ¿Ya probaste el calamari? Esta vez me lucí.

Esmeralda gruñó, pero regresó a su comida y Lucy trató de no reírse de las conversaciones absurdas que tenía la pareja.

\- ¿Tienes un proyecto en Nueva York o viniste a visitar a Latís? —le preguntó Clef a Victoria.

-Papi está aquí por negocios y pensé que debía acompañarlo. Amo la ópera y ver si puedo tener algo de tiempo con Latís.

-Lo malo es que, por la inauguración, ha estado trabajando mucho. Quizá pueda salir con él un día de esta semana, si obtengo el permiso de su jefe.

-Seguro, mientras todo vaya como hasta ahora, puede hacerlo. Lucy puede cubrirlo.

-Qué lindo. ¿No es maravilloso trabajar con un amigo cercano a la familia? -Su sonrisa era genuina, mostrando los dientes blancos y la culpa corroía a Lucy. ¿Cómo se atrevía a juzgar a la gente superficialmente? Victoria parecía buena. Una mujer práctica que, por casualidad, tenía la apariencia de una súper modelo. ¿Era su culpa? No. Ella era la que decidió alejarse. Si él quería a Victoria, quizás era lo mejor.

Le fascinaba la constante necedad de Latís salir con la mujer equivocada y su intensión ahora, de demostrar que eso había cambiado.

Victoria parloteó sobre un amigo del que estaba preocupada.

-Richard ha sido mi roca por años. Nuestros padres son los mejores amigos y crecimos juntos. El pobre hombre ahora está pasando por un trágico divorcio. Se casó con la mujer equivocada. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que lo supere.

Marina y Esmeralda hicieron ruiditos de simpatía.

Una punzada de remordimiento pasó por los ojos de Victoria.

-Sí. Se lo he dicho. - Bingo.

Victoria estaba enamorada de Richard y ese hombre idiota probablemente no lo sabía todavía. Sin duda trataba de que se diera cuenta al trabajar a Latís. Pero Latís nunca esperaba mucho de sus citas,

¿quizás la estaban presionando para sentar cabeza? ¿O sólo quería poner celoso a Richard? La empatía pulsó en sus tripas.

Victoria pasaba por la misma maldita situación que ella. Estar enamorada de un hombre que te miraba como a una hermana menor. Patético. Bueno, al menos Victoria podía liberarse de Latís y salvarse de cometer un trágico error.

-¿Dónde está Lily? -preguntó Latís mientras robaba algo de ensalada del plato de su cita, pero le dijeron que se detuviera.

Una aceituna negra rodó por su lado de la mesa pero Victoria no hizo ningún movimiento por agarrarla con el tenedor. La falta de aprecio de la mujer por la comida entristeció a Lucy.

-Durmiendo en casa de Nonni. La malcrían tremendamente y Zagato pensó que debíamos tener una noche de adultos.

Zagato desenroscó el sacacorchos y le guiñó a su esposa.

-Sí, quizá pasemos de las diez de la noche. Atrévete a soñar.

-La paternidad te ha cambiado -le dijo Lucy riendo.

-Diablos, es cierto -dijo Clef-. Ese es el por qué debes disfrutar cuando estás soltero. Latís y Lucy están en el crepúsculo de sus vidas.

-Hizo una mueca cuando Marina le descargó su poderosa derecha sobre el brazo-. Estoy bromeando, _cara_. Me torturaste lo suficiente antes de casarnos. No cambiaría una cosa, pero debes admitir que la vida nos parecía perfecta.

Ella asintió y él le tomó la mano para presionar un beso en la palma.

Una cruda necesidad atravesó y atragantó a Lucy. Se llenó la boca de pasta esperando al menos calmar su hambre física. Victoria metió el tenedor entre sus labios de botox.

-Ya quiero tener hijos -anunció ella-. Estoy cansada de las citas interminables y de salir de fiesta. ¿No estás de acuerdo Latís?

El rubor cubrió las mejillas del susodicho mientras todos esperaban la respuesta. Lucy aguantó la respiración.

-Seguro. -Victoria lo miró como si estuviera esperando que se expandiera-. Estoy pensando asentarme en el futuro.

—¿Futuro? —le Contestó bajando la mano-. ¿Eso qué significa? ¿Qué tan lejos en el futuro? Sabes que papi quiere que me case pronto ¿verdad?

Esmeralda y Marina bajaron sus cubiertos. Incluso Zagato y Clef esperaron una respuesta. Latís se aclaró la garganta y agarró su vino. Tomó un sorbo. El silencio pulsaba en la mesa. Como un lobo atrapado, su mirada rodó con pánico por toda la mesa y luego se enganchó en la de ella.

Los ojos azules irradiaban calor, quemaban. La verdad la golpeó con fuerza. Él quería que Victoria fuera "La Elegida". Pero no lo era. Tampoco tenía idea de que estaba enamorada de otro hombre. Quizá la sentía fría y había decidido que sería una apuesta segura.

Lentamente Lucy se fue relajando y empezó a disfrutar el espectáculo.

-Latís adora a los niños -dijo-. Su madre ha esperado que siente cabeza hace tiempo. ¿Pero dónde vivirían?

Un extraño sonido salió de la garganta de Latís y luego murió. Victoria brincó.

-Oh, lo podríamos solucionar. Necesito estar en Inglaterra unos meses al año, pero el resto del tiempo podríamos quedarnos en Nueva York. Por supuesto, podemos visitar Italia para ver a la madre de Latís. ¿No suena eso maravilloso cariño?

-Sí, por supuesto. Algún día.

\- ¿Cuándo?

Latís reprimió una risa. Finalmente había visto un ataque de pánico masculino.

-Pronto -Latís agarró una servilleta, limpió su boca y se levantó de la mesa-. Umm, discúlpenme por un minuto. Ya regreso.

Él se fue por el pasillo y desapareció.

Victoria se enderezó en el asiento por la sorpresa. Lucy se levantó.

-Si me disculpan un segundo, ahora regreso. Y lo siguió.

Latís cerró la puerta de la biblioteca. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Cerró los puños y las presionó contra sus ojos.

Victoria era la mujer perfecta. Era hermosa, inteligente y quería sentar cabeza e iniciar una familia. Siempre había disfrutado de su compañía cuando venía a la ciudad. Probarle a Lucy que estaba equivocada era importante. Sus palabras se burlaban y le bailaban en la cabeza como un bromista diabólico y loco.

-Tú siempre eliges a la mujer equivocada.

Imposible. Seguro que tenía muchos ejemplos, pero Victoria finalmente probaría que estaba equivocada. Entonces, ¿por qué no había una conexión real o algún deseo de llevar la relación al siguiente nivel?

La imagen de sus dedos metiéndose en ese fuego mojado brilló delante de él. El dolor agudo de sus tacones en su espalda. El dulce y burbujeante sabor de su boca y el olor de su excitación. Subir esa falda por sus muslos era la fantasía más hermosa vuelta realidad. Si no los hubieran interrumpido, hubiera deslizado su espalda sobre el escritorio y se la hubiera metido.

Jesús, una vez podría ser perdonada. Apenas. ¿Pero dos?

Estaba labrando su propio espacio en el infierno.

Un ligero golpe en la puerta fue su única advertencia.

Su nariz tembló cuando la limpia esencia de pepino y melón flotaron en el aire. Una advertencia recorrió su columna.

El relajado y erudito aire de la biblioteca de repente se llenó de electricidad. Las suaves pisadas de los Keds marcaban su avance, hasta que su cálido cuerpo quemó justo detrás de él. Maldita fuera por joder su cerebro.

Maldita por hacerlo desearla. Él se giró para encararla.

-Ya voy -dijo él-, solo necesito un minuto.

Ella se acercó. Él dio un paso atrás. Una sonrisa tocó sus labios.

-¿El matrimonio y los hijos te están volviendo loco?

Se sobresaltó, pero tomó el tiro como un hombre.

-No lo sé.

Latís esperaba un comentario sarcástico, pero ella asintió como si lo comprendiera.

-Entiendo.

-Continúa -dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos al frente-. ¿No vas a despreciarla?

Ella tuvo el descaro de verse sorprendida.

-¿Por qué? Si te gusta soy feliz por ti. Ella realmente parece linda, una vez que hago a un lado sus limitaciones con la comida.

Su facilidad para aceptar que saliera con otra mujer después del beso, era una burla. ¿Por qué necesitaba ponerla en su contra y probarle que significaba algo para ella?

-No serás capaz de encontrar algo malo en ella. Ya la estudié... y ama a los animales.

-Genial.

-Cree en la caridad. Puede manejar un negocio. Tiene de base una familia sólida. Te lo estoy diciendo, ella es perfecta.

Los labios de Lucy se torcieron.

-Está en suspenso. Ahora espera que te comprometas y sientes cabeza. Mejor tú que yo. Yo busco algo de diversión. Sexo caliente. Después los bebés.

Le puso absoluta atención. Sus labios lograban que las palabras sonaran a miel.

A sexo. Caliente.

El enojo le llegó al intestino y lo retorció.

-Deja de decir tanta tonteria.

-¿Por qué? No te puedo poner tan incómodo como cuando pasó lo que pasó hace unos días.

Él se encogió. Quería hacerlo de nuevo y estaba mal que le dijera otra cosa.

-Eso fue un error -la voz le salió estrangulada-. Ambas veces.

-Tú lo dijiste.

Las palabras serias retorcieron más sus intestinos. ¿Cómo una mujer en tenis podía controlar de repente la situación? La mente y cuerpo de Lucy lo golpearon con fuerza. Se aferró a su última excusa.

-Cualquier cosa física entre nosotros sería una traición a la confianza. ¿O no?

La vieja Lucy se hubiera sonrojado y tartamudeado. Lo miraría como si fuera Dios y se hubiera alejado. La nueva Lucy cerró la distancia y levantó la barbilla. El metro y medio brillaban con poder femenino.

\- ¿Lo sería? -murmuró ella.

Su polla apretaba la tela de los pantalones en desacuerdo.

Toda la sangre había abandonado su cabeza así que le tomó un segundo o dos responder.

-Sí, lo sería.

-Lamentable.

-No juegues esos juegos Lucy. No podemos dormir juntos. La noche que te besé fue un terrible error. También lo fue el episodio en la oficina. Todavía me siento culpable por eso.

Los ojos oscuros brillaron con misterio y secretos que mataría por saber. La lengua de ella salió y lamió su labio inferior. La diversión pasó por su rostro.

-Lamento matar tus ilusiones, Latís. Pero solo estoy buscando un hombre malo con quien divertirme.

Su inocente blusa blanca y sus ridículos tenis Keds hacían que quisiera romper la tela para revelar sus curvas de sirena. Su sabor lo torturaba. Y como si lo supiera, se inclinó y su respiración susurró contra los labios de Latís en una burlona caricia.

\- ¿Quieres jugar?

Pasó un latido. La sangre se apresuró a su polla y le llenó la cabeza de gemidos. Era un hombre experimentado, bien versado en el arte de la seducción. Pero este dinamo lo noqueó y lo dejó a la deriva. Su cabeza gritaba "Infierno, sí".

-No puedo -las palabras se le atragantaron-. Estoy saliendo con Victoria.

Lentamente ella se apartó. Los hombros enderezándose.

-Entiendo. Respeto tu nueva relación y no te molestaré de nuevo.

Caminó hacia la puerta moviendo las caderas con gracia. La curva lujuriosa de su trasero le decía adiós

-Solo una cosa más. Algo que probablemente deberías saber.

\- ¿Qué?

-Asegúrate de mantenerte cerca a Richard.

Él frunció el ceño.

-Richard es uno de sus amigos. No hay nada entre ellos. Está pasando por un divorcio.

-Ella está enamorada de él. Siempre lo ha estado. Siempre lo estará. Pregúntale -le hizo un guiño-. Te veo afuera.

Latís se quedó paralizado, pegado al suelo y preguntándose si su vida se había ido completamente al Infierno.


	33. Las vegas

**Vegas….**

-Te necesito en Las Vegas. Mañana.

Latís gruñó, tiró su taza de café frío a la basura y sacó del cajón inferior un par de cosas buenas. Sacó dos vasos

tequileros, vertió aguardiente, le dio uno a Clef y brindó con él.

Se llevó el vaso a la boca y rápidamente lo vació. El líquido bajó suave y caliente.

-Me estás matando, Clef. Tengo la apertura del New Paltz la próxima semana y, ¿quieres que me vaya ahora?

Clef pasó los dedos por el rostro en un típico gesto de frustración.

-Lo siento, amigo, odio hacerte esto. El Hotel Venetian en Las Vegas está interesado en nuestra tienda y necesito a alguien que comprometa al comprador. París Well es quien está a cargo por el momento. ¿No es amigo tuyo?

-Si, lo conozco desde hace años.

-Bien. Planeé viajar yo mismo, pero mi madre decidió visitarme. No puedo irme esta semana.

Frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Todo está bien?

-Sí, pero Marina no puede viajar a estas alturas y yo tampoco quiero dejarla. Mi madre llega mañana. Quiere ver a Marina con sus propios ojos antes del parto.

\- ¿Cómo está de salud? ¿Aún tiene problemas cardiacos?

Michael sacudió la cabeza.

-Debe estar siempre bajo observación, pero Anais dice que está muy bien. El doctor la examinó y dijo que no tenía ningún problema para hacer vuelos largos. Necesito que te quedes en Las Vegas por un par de días, Latís. Cierra el trato.

-Hecho.

El rostro de Clef se relajó y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-Gracias. Manejaré cualquier asunto desde aquí. De paso te aviso que Lucy irá contigo.

Latís se levantó de su silla como si tuviera el trasero en llamas.

\- ¿Qué? Absolutamente no.

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Clef confuso.

Decidió caminar un poco para liberar la repentina tensión en sus músculos.

-Ella no está lista para algo como esto. Necesito concentrarme y no puedo preocuparme por cuidarla.

Clef se recostó en la silla, agitando una mano al aire.

-Entiendo. No tienes que cuidarla -le dijo sonriendo-. Lamento que el asunto con Victoria no funcionara, pero apuesto que dentro de algunos días tendrás a una hermosa chica de Las Vegas colgando del brazo. Lucy no arruinará tu estilo.

Esta es una oportunidad para que ella aprenda desde un principio cómo firmamos un acuerdo inicial. Necesita ver todos los pasos, de manera que estará ahí para ayudarte con cualquier papeleo, tramites etc. Puedo enviar a Edward contigo. Él es un excelente vendedor. Puede ayudarte a mostrar nuestro compromiso.

El aguardiente repentinamente decidió subir desde su estómago, estrangulándolo. Tosió ahogado mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Clef se levantó para golpearlo en la espalda.

-Edward no -dijo, arreglándoselas para hablar-, he tenido algunos, problemas con él.

\- ¿Es necesario que intervenga?

\- ¡No! No, lo tengo bajo control. No necesito a nadie más para el viaje. Puedo hacerlo. Nos irá bien. Puedo manejar esto yo mismo. No hay necesidad de un vendedor.

-Sí, sé que puedes hacerlo. -Clef puso una mano sobre su hombro-. Este negocio nunca hubiera prosperado sin ti, mi amigo. Gracias por estar siempre aquí.

Una imagen de Lucy de espaldas contra la puerta con el vestido abajo aleteó en su memoria. El sudor bajó por su frente.

-No hay problema.

-Le diré a Lucy que se aliste para el vuelo de la mañana. -Se inclinó sobre su maletín y le entregó un grueso expediente-. Aquí están los papeles. Tendré el avión listo para la nueve.

Cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, Latís gruñó. Oh, sí.

Definitivamente estaba obteniendo un mal karma por aquel momento de placer desgarrador con la única mujer que no podía tener. Ahora debía pasar cinco días en Las Vegas con ella.

Solos.

Luchó contra el pánico. Tal vez estaba sobreestimando a su compañera. Lucy no había mencionado esa noche desde su anuncio. Su ego aún quemaba y no le había dicho nada del hecho de que Victoria efectivamente estaba enamorada de otro hombre. Uno que conocía desde antes que a él. Aún peor era el hecho de saber que no había química sexual.

Estaba lo suficientemente desesperado para inventar algo, pero la necesidad de casarse por la presión de su padre lo hizo entrar en pánico. Su larga conversación fue fructífera y finalmente había admitido sus verdaderos sentimientos por Richard. Él la beso en la frente y le deseó suerte, esperando haberla convencido de dar el salto e ir tras el hombre que amaba.

En cuanto a Lucy, ella fingía que nada había sucedido entre ellos. Actuaba relajada. Amigable. Casual. Como si nunca hubieran tenido en la boca la lengua del otro y nunca hubiera tenido sus dedos alrededor de un pezón.

¡Alto!

Las Vegas era sólo negocios. Ella quería aprender. No había razón para entrar en pánico por pasar algunos días juntos.

El encanto de un nuevo acuerdo hizo que su sangre cantara. Al diablo con todo.

Amaba Las Vegas. El calor. La adrenalina. El pecado. Podría visitar a su viejo amigo, jugar algo de póker y hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer: cerrar un trato y encontrar a una mujer para un buen rato.

Alguien que lograra sacar a Lucy de su mente y poder regresar la cabeza al juego.

Tomó el archivo y regresó al trabajo.

….

Lucy intentaba no rebotar sobre su asiento como cualquier niña, pero estar relajada se hacía cada vez más y más difícil. La limosina recorría las calles de Las Vegas mientras sus sentidos estaban a punto de hacer corto circuito. Una ciudad que vivía por una razón y se jactaba de sus logros a los cuatro vientos: placer. Un lugar para perderse ella misma, sus inhibiciones y llevar finalmente a Latís a su cama.

Bienvenida a Las Vegas.

Latís la observaba impávido, pero a ella no le importaba.

\- ¿Podemos ir a ver a Celine Dion?

-Diablos, no. -Arrugó la nariz.

\- ¿Al Cirque du Soleil? Sus labios se curvaron.

-Tal vez. Si estoy suficientemente ebrio.

Ella le sacó la lengua y él se echó a reír.

-Me niego a dejar que tu visión aburrida arruine mi diversión. Soñaba con venir a Las Vegas y ahora no puedo creer que esté aquí. ¿Es cierto que las bailarinas caminan por ahí prácticamente desnudas?

-Sí.

-¿Cuántas veces has estado aquí?

Él se relajó en su asiento y Lucy tuvo que esconder una mirada hambrienta. Vestido con un traje de negocios oscuro, gemelos de oro y con el cabello cuidadosamente arreglado, haría volver la mirada a cualquier mujer, incluyendo bailarinas de Las Vegas. Un animal con gracia atrapado en la ciudad. Su corbata rojo brillante hacía alusión al fuego escondido bajo la superficie. Estaba tentada de subir la pantalla ahumada del auto y representar una de sus fantasías más traviesas. En su lugar, se mantuvo quieta y escuchó su respuesta.

-Un par de veces por negocios. Algunas por placer.

-Estoy segura. Ninguna boda al estilo Elvis anulada ¿verdad?

-Impertinente.

Ella sonrió y sacó la cabeza por la ventana, abandonando cualquier actitud sofisticada. El aire golpeaba su rostro y despeinaba sus rizos, pero no le importó. Se detuvieron en el Hotel Venetian y Lucy sonrió ante la imagen falsa de Italia a su alrededor. Elegantes esculturas de mármol, numerosas fuentes de agua y una exuberante vegetación antes de cruzar por las majestuosas puertas. Esperaba que los hoteles de Las Vegas fueran un poco exagerados y deslumbrantes, pero había un matiz de elegancia bañando los muebles.

Latís se detuvo en el mostrador de recepción. Lucy volvía la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras intentaba asimilar de golpe toda la energía del lobby del casino. Una esfera de oro gigante dominaba el centro del piso pulido, flanqueada por columnas, arcos demasiado altos y un techo pintado de manera tan elaborada que podía ser un rival perfecto para la Capilla Sixtina de Miguel Ángel. La matriz giratoria de texturas y colores exuberantes empañaba sus sentidos con placer.

Recibieron su llave y fueron escoltados hasta la torre.

Arriba, arriba, arriba, subieron tanto que podrían haber tenido de vecino al gigante de Jack y Las Habichuelas Mágicas. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, teclearon su código y entraron en la Suite Superior.

Lucy se quedó sin aliento.

Ya sabía que Clef y Latís eran muy, muy ricos. Desde sus humildes inicios, vio cómo el imperio de la familia creció hasta el punto de no tener que preocuparse por pagar las cuentas, o pagar una educación universitaria.

La casa fue renovada, pero ella seguía refugiada aún en Bérgamo. Sus alrededores nunca cambiaron y su yo interior permaneció inalterado por el éxito o el dinero.

Observar la habitación la dejó completamente deslumbrada. La sala abierta contaba con un sofá azul reclinable y unos muebles de hermosa madera. Pinturas ricas de escenas italianas decoraban las paredes y la ventana de piso a techo, mostraba la ciudad en toda su gloria. Permaneció en silencio mientras caminaba y se acercaba al bar, que estaba bien surtido, luego a la tina del Jacuzzi y a la cama tamaño king con muchas almohadas, sobre las cuales se antojaba estirarse y tomar una siesta.

-Creo que necesito pedirle a Clef un aumento -murmuró.

Latís se echó a reír.

-Este es nuestro negocio, _cara_. Eres de la familia, de manera que eres parte de todo lo que se ha construido, incluyendo el dinero.

-No me siento cómoda aprovechándome de algo por lo que nunca he trabajado -dijo con honestidad-. Quiero ganarme mi propio derecho al dinero.

Su rostro se suavizó y, durante un instante, sus ojos se llenaron de un orgullo feroz.

-Lo sé. Tienes carácter, algo que la mayoría de las mujeres no tiene en estos tiempos.

-Muchas mujeres lo tienen Latís -resopló Lucy-, solamente que tú siempre encuentras a las equivocadas.

\- ¿Podemos dejar de lado mi oscuro historial por este día?

-Seguro. -Una pizca de culpa brilló en sus ojos-. Lamento lo de Victoria.

-Tenías razón. Como siempre -se encogió de hombros-. Al menos irá detrás de alguien a quien realmente ama. -Deliberadamente cambió de tema y señaló hacia la puerta contigua-. Te mostraré tu habitación.

Se acercó y la abrió.

Entró en una habitación con una cama individual y un baño. Ella dejó escapar un chillido de emoción, se quitó los zapatos e hizo algo que había estado anhelando desde que entraron por la puerta. Corrió a toda velocidad y se lanzó sobre el colchón.

Hundiéndose suavemente, gimió y se estiró, disfrutando de la sensación acogedora de las almohadas y mantas.

-Estoy en el cielo -declaró. Latís se detuvo en el borde de la cama, sonriendo.

-Nunca puedes resistirte a un buen salto. ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos con tu primo Brian y yo improvisé un artefacto horrible para que pudieras fingir que eras gimnasta olímpica?

Ella se echó a reír.

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío, ¡es verdad! Traté de saltar, pero era demasiado alto y me rompí la muñeca.

-Pensé que estaría castigado por meses, pero regresaste del médico y nadie lo volvió a mencionar.

Ella apoyó el codo sobre el colchón descansando la mejilla sobre su palma.

-Porque nunca lo mencioné.

\- ¿Qué?

-Sabía que te metería en problemas -sonrió ante el recuerdo-, diablos, tú y Clef siempre me estaban protegiendo. Le dije a mama que yo misma lo construí.

Él la miró fijamente durante un largo tiempo sin pestañear.

\- ¿Mentiste por mí?

La suave pregunta repentinamente hizo cosas malas en su estómago.

Parecía mirarla desde una nueva perspectiva, pero no sabía si era buena o mala. Tal vez el recuerdo de la niñez no era una gran idea para su plan maestro de seducción. Sería mejor cambiar de táctica rápidamente.

-Estoy pensando reemplazar ese horrible futón del apartamento de Esmeralda. Dime lo que piensas de este colchón.

Latís se estremeció y dio un paso atrás.

-No, no sé lo que estás intentando.

-Oh, vamos, hay un montón de espacio. No tengo piojos. Sólo recuéstate y dime si es mejor que la cama de tu casa.

\- ¿Cómo sabes qué tipo de cama tengo? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo sé, pero pareces un poco pomposo cuando se trata del lujo así que imagino que debe ser grande. No tendrás una de esas horribles habitaciones de soltero con dibujos de cebras y bocinas escondidas para oír música de Marvin Gaye a todas horas ¿o sí?

Él se echó hacia atrás con cara de horror.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú de esas cosas? Hay tantas cosas mal en ese escenario, ni siquiera puedo empezar a enumerarlas.

-Bien. El chico con el que salía tenía una de esas. Él cerraba la puerta, presionaba un botón y una horrible canción empezaba a perseguirme.

Él dio un paso más cerca.

-Espero que no le hayas dado lo que quería. No con ese tipo de truco barato.

-Nop, no me impresionó. -Sonriendo, se recostó una vez más moviendo otra de las almohadas y le hizo señas para que se le uniera-. Sólo un minuto. Dime lo que piensas.

-Lucy…

-Olvídalo. Seguro no quieres arrugar tu traje.

Su comentario dio en el blanco. Sus rasgos se endurecieron como si le hubiese mandado un desafío. Nunca daba marcha atrás ante un reto. Se quitó lo zapatos. Ella ocultó una sonrisita, abriendo espacio cuidadosamente entre ellos.

-Entonces, ¿qué piensas?

Él suspiró.

-No puedo creer que estemos analizando la cama. Siento como si estuviera en un comercial de camas.

-Es firme -dijo rebotando arriba y abajo-. Tiene mucho que dar. Las sabanas definitivamente tienen hilo de alta costura. Y las almohadas son perfectas.

-Las almohadas apestan. Los hombres odiamos las almohadas mullidas, se sienten sofocantes.

\- ¿En serio?

-Sí. Pero el colchón tiene un buen espesor. Firme, pero con suficiente suavidad para…

-El sexo.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó. Lucy contuvo el aliento mientras volvía la cabeza.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ella prácticamente se estremeció con la necesidad de abalanzarse, presionar la boca sobre la suya y obligarlo a rendirse. Sus pupilas se dilataron y apretó la mandíbula.

Esperó. Se movió un centímetro más cerca, asegurándose que su blusa se moviera un poco para mostrar su escote. Con indiferencia deliberada, ladeo la pierna a un lado, deslizando su falda indecentemente hacia lo alto de su muslo.

El delicioso aroma de loción de afeitar, limón y su jabón, perforaban sus sentidos, más fuerte que cualquier perfume de diseñador en el mercado.

La tensión zumbaba en el aire.

Esperó.

-Yo hablaba del sueño. -Rodó hacia un lado, se levantó y la miró con desaprobación.

Ella frunció los labios en una mueca malhumorada.

-Mentiroso -susurró. Él se movió.

A la velocidad del rayo se encontró de espaldas.

Una rodilla dura presionaba entre sus muslos, abriéndola. Le sujetó las muñecas por encima de la cabeza en un apretón casual, cerniéndose sobre ella. Labios tallados se mantuvieron a un centímetro de los de ella y aquellos ojos que disparaban chispas de furia y fuego le provocaron lujuria. Su cuerpo se suavizó bajo su mando con la necesidad de ser dominada. Todas esas fantasías ocultas y traviesas volvieron a la vida, saliendo de su oscuro armario.

-Estás jugando un juego peligroso cara. -Su voz salió en un ronroneo suave mezclado con acero puro-. Desafía a un hombre de las grandes ligas y es posible que lo lamentes.

Una pizca de satisfacción fluyó a través de su sangre hasta la cabeza. Estaba tan caliente que su piel prácticamente se derretía hasta los huesos. Esto era lo que ansiaba, al Latís dominante, sexual que podría llevarla al orgasmo con un toque de sus talentosos dedos. Levantó la barbilla y lo miró de frente.

-Tal vez me di una vuelta por las Grandes Ligas y me gustó.

\- ¿Ahora quién es el mentiroso? -Bajó la cabeza y mordisqueó su mandíbula. Su cuerpo se estremeció y un gemido se construyó en la parte posterior de la garganta. Su lengua lamió en un gesto rápido y ella se arqueó-. ¿Crees que puedes controlar los resultados? Molestar a un hombre al que consideras caliente no es sabio. Pensé que eras más inteligente pequeña.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste que quiero más de lo que cualquier hombre puede manejar? -Las valientes palabras perdieron un poco su fuerza cuando él tiró del lóbulo y dejó escapar un jadeo entrecortado-. Todo este tiempo he estado equivocada, Latís. No soy yo la que no puede manejarlos.

Le sonrió en un puro desafío antes de terminar la frase.

-Son ellos los que no pueden manejarme.

Él levantó la cabeza. El aire crujía entre ellos.

-Vamos a averiguarlo, ¿eso quieres? -Su boca se cerró sobre la de ella.

Fue un beso de castigo, una lección de aprendizaje, una parte que él dominaba muy bien.

Lucy juró demostrarle que estaba equivocado.

Los dedos de Latís se cerraron alrededor de sus muñecas mientras la conquistaba. Ella pedía su rendición. Lucy suplicaba, pero sólo por más y más, mientras el cuerpo de Latís se resistía a acercarse y su lengua se unía y se emparejaba con cada empuje dominante.

Entregó cada centímetro y le encantó. Sus pezones se convirtieron en duras protuberancias presionando contra su blusa. Su humedad creció, intentando abrir las piernas que él tenía inmovilizadas, hasta que éste masculló alguna vil maldición y las abrió más amplias.

Nunca liberó la presión sobre su boca mientras su otra mano se deslizaba por su pierna y presionaba su mano contra sus bragas húmedas. Lucy gimió y mordió su labio inferior, animándolo con su cuerpo y…

De repente solo había vacío.

Ella luchó por respirar y retomar la cordura mientras él permanecía de pie junto a la cama.

Los ojos de Latís estaban abiertos por la impresión y algo más, algo peligroso y hambriento que de pronto cobraba vida. Se sentó, echó hacia atrás el cabello enredado y no hizo ningún movimiento para organizar su ropa.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? -gruñó él con furia-. Se suponía que debías empujarme, no tomarme.

Lucy le gruñó de regreso como un pit bull enfadado.

\- ¿Quién diablos te crees para tomar el reto y no cumplirlo? No le tengo miedo a tu pequeña demostración, Latís, te lo dije, estoy lista para más.

-Estás loca y buscando problemas. He tenido suficiente. Te enviaré en el próximo vuelo de regreso.

Con el cuerpo aun tarareando por la excitación, entornó la mirada y prácticamente escupió las palabras.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que le diga a Clef cuando llegue de vuelta a casa?

Latís se giró y se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

-Me merezco que Clef lo sepa. Lo he traicionado.

-Ah por amor de Dios, supéralo. Con quien duermo no es asunto de mi hermano. Actúas como si estuviéramos en la Edad Media y tuvieras que pelear por mi honor. Esas pobres mujeres seguramente nunca tuvieron un orgasmo con todos esos malditos hombres que intentaban protegerlas.

Él gimió como si se debatiera entre la risa y el horror.

Lucy disfrutaba de su repentina pérdida de control mientras él intentaba aprender a lidiar con ella. Por fin. Latís se había aferrado a la pequeña niña que conoció en el pasado, pero ya era hora de ver la realidad y decidir si quería ésto. A ella.

-Te vas a casa. Yo me encargo de Clef.

-No. -Se levantó de la cama, se alisó la falda, la blusa y se enderezó-. No me voy a casa. He venido a aprender cómo cerrar un trato de negocios importante y lo haré. Pero quiero que pienses en algo Latís. Podemos tener una noche juntos. Solo una. Nos olvidamos de todo, tenemos buen sexo y volvemos a ser amigos.

Sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso atrás como si ella en cualquier momento pudiera abalanzarse sobre él.

-No puedes hacer tal cosa. No soy el hombre adecuado para ti.

-Lo sé. -Ella luchó contra el dolor mientras mantenía la esperanza de tenerlo, aunque fuera una noche. Saciar la lujuria con la cual había vivido durante años y luego seguir su camino-. Ya no estoy enamorada de ti, pero tengo necesidades sexuales que quiero satisfacer. He sido protegida y resguardada toda mi vida, pero ahora soy una mujer adulta. Es tiempo de que lo aceptes.

Su obvia erección y su expresión conflictiva le dieron la confianza que necesitaba. Él la quería. Solo tenía miedo de dar el paso. Lucy continuó, diciéndole la verdad.

-Quiero seguir mi camino, Latís. Estoy buscando una relación madura y sexual que logre satisfacerme. Nada a largo plazo. Acabo de abrir mis alas y ningún hombre logrará cortarlas antes de tiempo. Nos sentimos atraídos el uno al otro, nos respetamos mutuamente y tenemos un lazo en común, ¿por qué no tener una aventura de una noche? En Las Vegas, donde nadie nunca lo sabrá.

Su mandíbula se apretó. El calor ardía en sus ojos. Bien. Había sido tentado. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba por ahora. Redujo la distancia entre ellos y él contuvo el aliento.

Poder femenino brillaba en su interior. Ella le sonrió lentamente.

-Ahora, ¿te importa si me retiro? Voy a la piscina. Nos vemos después.

No esperó a que él respondiera. Lo sacó y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

….

Latís estudiaba al hombre que estaba del otro lado de la mesa. Ojos de tiburón. Boca asentada en una línea firme. Ni una pizca de tensión en sus muñecas o dedos mientras levantaba el naipe. Se recostó en la silla acolchonada, tomó un cigarrillo y le sonrió a Latís.

-Cuando quieras.

Latís ignoró la indirecta y tiró al centro su contribución.

-Habla -volteó su par de ases y esperó-. Estoy listo.

París Wells se río entre dientes y copió la acción. Tres pares de doces lo miraban.

-Maldición.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo, Latís. Extraño tu sentido del humor. Y por supuesto, tu pésimo juego de póker.

Latís se inclinó y encendió su cigarrillo. La elaborada mesa de póker completamente equipada y con papas fritas era solo una parte de los rasgos únicos de la casa de su viejo amigo. El bar era igual de impresionante con lugares especiales para el vodka de sabores, rones y todos los licores que sus huéspedes pudieran necesitar.

El costoso trabajo de arte que cubría las paredes podría competir con el de cualquier coleccionista famoso. Decorada con rojos vivos y tonos terrosos, París Wells siempre le recordaba a un hombre que veneraba la vida de lujos y se concentraba en cualquier elemento de placer sin tener que disculparse.

-Sólo quieres ponerme ebrio para poder tentarme a aceptar cualquier contrato con ventaja para tu hotel.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza y tiró la ceniza de su cigarro. Su piel blanca y sus ojos dorados lo catalogaban como un surfista independiente o un príncipe aburrido. Hasta que se puso de lado y reveló su cicatriz. Una horrible cortada sobre su mejilla, algunas veces escondida bajo su cabello largo. Latís sabía que ambas suposiciones eran erróneas. El hombre había hecho su propia fortuna, con un agudo sentido del humor y un cerebro que desafiaba a los ejecutivos más experimentados.

-No es mi hotel. Atiendo el Venetian solo durante algunos meses. Estoy construyendo una nueva cadena que compita con ese imbécil de Trump.

Latís se echó a reír.

-Y en cuanto a tu habilidad para tomar, digamos que es mejor que tu juego de póker.

-Apuesto a que la mesa esta trucada. Debería haber jugado en el casino principal.

-De alguna manera no creo que quedes pobre por unos cuantos miles. - Su rostro reflejaba un recuerdo que Latís nunca había averiguado. Se habían conocido en un yate en Grecia, donde Latís tenía los ojos puestos en una hermosa princesa intentando rescatarla de su padre sobreprotector. El asunto empeoró cuando París apareció en el mapa con las mismas intenciones. Latís le ganó la competencia y la princesa. La dejo al día siguiente y ambos hombres terminaron con moretones, resaca y una amistad para toda la vida.

Cuando descubrió que París conocía a mama Conté, el gusto genuino se convirtió en un profundo afecto y se mantuvieron juntos a través de los años. Pero aparte del éxito de París y su falta de padres, Latís no sabía nada con respecto a su procedencia. Afortunadamente, no le importaba para nada. Como lo había aprendido de la experiencia, el pasado de un hombre no define su futuro.

\- ¿Algún otro plan mientras estás aquí? -preguntó París.

\- ¿Otro diferente a sacarte dinero?

-Ya quisieras.

-Cena, algunos juegos de azar, un poco de vapor con algo de compañía.

París arqueo una ceja.

\- ¿Alguna mujer en particular?

Una imagen de Lucy parpadeó frente a él. Deliberadamente tomó una calada de su cigarrillo.

-No. Es mejor así.

París asintió.

-Generalmente lo es. Nadie sale herido y el viaje es solo de placer. Aun así, algo me dice que estás perturbado por alguna razón.

Latís soltó un bufido.

-No uses tus sentidos de brujo conmigo.

-Debes temerles por alguna razón. ¿Quieres que te organice a alguien?

-Puedo conseguirme a una mujer París -una sonrisa tiró de sus labios-. No necesito tus sobras, pero gracias por la oferta.

-Solo puedes soñar con algo que rechazo. ¿Recuerdas esa vez en Francia? Te dejé con una modelo y no pudiste llegar a un acuerdo.

-Me gustaba más tu chica.

\- ¿Sí? Pues la llevé a su casa esa noche.

-Sí. Pero yo dormí con ella el siguiente fin de semana.

-Bastardo.

Latís se echó a reír ante el insulto sin sentirse provocado. París había sido su compañero en muchas juergas de mujeres, todo por el atractivo del acuerdo y la perspectiva de placer. Un extraño vacío pulsó en su estómago. Desde que Lucy había vuelto a su vida, sentía que la mayor parte de sus relaciones y acciones estaban… vacías. Ella hacía que todo fuera más vibrante y con sentido. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

\- ¿París?

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Alguna vez has querido… más?

\- ¿Más qué? -dijo su amigo apilando las cartas y repartiendo las fichas.

-Ya sabes -se sintió ridículo y se encogió de hombros-, más de las mujeres. Más de la vida.

Se detuvo un momento y consideró la pregunta.

-Aún no. Aunque espero hacerlo algún día. ¿Por qué Latís? ¿Tú sí?

-No -contestó Latís dejando de lado sus emociones para sonreír deliberadamente-. Sólo preguntaba. Mejor me voy.

-Está bien, haré arreglos para encontrarnos en unas horas y llevarme la otra mitad de tu dinero.

Latís apagó su cigarro.

-¿Cómo dicen los americanos? Ah sí "Atrévete a soñar".

La risa de París hizo eco por toda la habitación.

…

Tres horas más tarde, Latís discretamente se ajustó la corbata y le pidió al asociado comprobar el aire acondicionado.

El sudor le molestaba en la piel bajo el traje de diseñador con un incómodo picor. Intentó calmarse y mantener la cabeza en el juego. La apertura de una panadería en Las Vegas era un elemento de cambio y tenía la intención de tener éxito. Después de todo, los negocios eran su alma y corazón.

Lo único en la vida que le provocaba profunda satisfacción y orgullo. Había anhelado ese sentimiento toda su vida cuando se apresuraba a demostrar que era digno. El hecho de que su padre no había pensado en él como suficiente no quería decir que tuviera que creerlo. Su madre le mostraba amor y apoyo todos los días.

Maldito fuera si la decepcionaba, convirtiéndose en un fracasado con terapia psicológica por abandono de padres. Como si fuera una excusa para acabar con todo.

El problema era su concentración. Cada vez que se concentraba en el negocio o se distraía a sí mismo con algún juego del casino, la ridícula oferta resonaba en sus oídos y burlaba su cordura. Una noche. Y nadie tenía que saberlo.

Pero él sí lo sabría. ¿Podría vivir con la culpa? ¿Esa noche sentaría una serie de horribles eventos que lo castigarían por pensar con el pene y no con el cerebro?

La reunión comenzó y siguió adelante. Latís sabía que París y su equipo estaban interesados, incluso el famoso chef en el Venetian, que hizo todo el servicio de boda. El que consideraran una panadería en este hotel decía mucho, pero Latís se dio cuenta que el Venetian se enfocaba al comprador casual en lugar de al servicio de comidas.

Hizo una nota para Clef, pero pensó que la apertura de una tienda en un lugar peatonal podía lograr algo de variedad. Sería un gran campo de pruebas. Primero habría que calcular las estadísticas de las multitudes y los hábitos de compra y luego hacer números.

Lucy mantuvo la boca cerrada, tomó notas y escuchó con atención. Latís comenzaba a exponer cuando París volvió su atención al otro lado de la mesa.

-Srta. Conté, es un placer conocer a la hermana de Clef. Espero con interés trabajar con usted y Latís en el futuro.

Ella sonrió. Su rostro se iluminó con la profundidad natural de las emociones, algo que lo tenía fascinado, como si extendiera una invitación a todas las personas a entrar en su alma para una visita, sin importarle si era digno o no. Latís siempre se sentía especial cuando le concedía su atención, mientras los celos lo revolvían cuando otros intentaban robarle esa atención.

-Gracias, Sr. Wells. Creo que La Dolce Marina sería perfecta para el Venetian y esperamos poder pasar al siguiente nivel.

Latís dejó escapar un suspiro y se levantó.

-Señores, ha sido un placer. Necesitamos revisar algunos números e inmediatamente nos pondremos en contacto con ustedes respecto a su oferta.

-Es justa Latís. -El tono de París se volvió suave mientras se daban la mano-. No podemos renunciar a nuestro servicio especializado, pero creo que tendrás buenos beneficios con una tienda en el lobby.

Latís asintió, pero mantuvo su expresión preocupada.

-Te lo agradezco, pero no estoy seguro de que sea dinero suficiente para entrarle al juego. -Aceptar la primera oferta sobre la mesa era ridículo y ambos lo sabían. Los dos conocían muy bien ese juego.

Latís agarró los papeles, se hizo con su maletín y…

-En realidad, Latís, creo que la oferta era muy generosa.

Lucy se acercó a ellos con una mirada pensativa. Latís se quedó inmóvil, ansiando llegar mentalmente hasta ella, rezando porque no lo echara a perder. Conociendo su increíble talento para los números, ya habría hecho las cuentas. Latís forzó una carcajada y le apretó el brazo.

-Pero por supuesto que lo es. París es siempre generoso. Mejor nos vamos con el fin de hacer nuestra conferencia telefónica programada.

París pasó por delante de Latís y le sonrió cálidamente a Lucy. Un tiburón disfrazado de Nemo, listo para matar.

\- ¡Qué talento tiene para los números, Srita! Me alegra que esté de acuerdo en que es bastante justo. Por ejemplo, no recibió esta oferta para su apertura en Tribeca, ¿verdad? Me dijeron que tuvo un precio de salida inferior con el fin de ganar credibilidad para su cadena. ¡Y esto es lo que Las Vegas hará por ustedes!

Latís abrió la boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Oh, no sabía que estaba enterado -dijo, con una sonrisa agradable-. El margen de beneficio que se recauda como mínimo se junta con un extra. Creo que Clef estará muy satisfecho con su oferta, así como Latís.

París sonrió y se encontró con la mirada de Latís.

Maldición.

Su socia de entrenamiento se había expuesto y había permitido que un tiburón le diera una dentellada mortal. No habría más negociaciones en esta mesa y el regocijo evidente de París lo confirmaba. Lucy sonrió con éxito como si hubiera cerrado personalmente el trato en lugar de echarlo a perder.

Latís calmó su temperamento.

-Ya lo veremos, ¿o no París?

-Definitivamente.

Sus dedos apretaron el brazo en señal de advertencia.

-Nos vamos.

Hizo un gesto final y la guio por la sala de conferencias, por el pasillo y al ascensor. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su aspecto debió ser elocuente. La confusión cruzó por su cara, pero se mantuvo en silencio hasta que llegaron a su habitación, introdujeron el código, y cruzaron el umbral.

Dejó caer su maletín, se quitó la chaqueta, la corbata, y explotó.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? Tienes una MBA, por el amor de Cristo, ¿y rompes la primera regla de las negociaciones? Nunca, nunca les dices que es una buena oferta en una propuesta inicial. Acabas de darle tu aprobación a París y eso significa que nunca elevará su oferta. Ahora no tenemos margen de maniobra y debemos aceptar o rechazar. -Maldijo cruelmente y se paseó-. Clef me va a matar. No creo que haya una manera de salir de este lío.

La sangre desapareció de su rostro. El ronco susurro llegó a sus oídos.

- _Mi dispiace_. Lo siento mucho. No lo pensé, creí que el acuerdo era sólido y me emocioné y hablé demasiado pronto. Es mi culpa, Latís. Asumiré las consecuencias.

Él gimió.

-No hay consecuencias para ti Lucy, sólo para mí. Nunca debí haberte traído. Debería haberte advertido que no hablaras en absoluto, solo observaras. Olvidé que el entrenamiento de la escuela es completamente diferente a la vida real.

Ella se movió, bloqueando su camino.

-No tienes que protegerme de esto. Lo que hice es imperdonable. Me dejé llevar. Llamaré a Clef y le contaré lo sucedido.

Latís respiró profundamente intentando calmarse.

Gritarle no era una opción. Él podría decirle a Clef lo que había pasado, pero era él el responsable de este no-acuerdo con Lucy.

-Pensaré en algo -dijo suavizando la voz-. No hay necesidad de involucrar a tu hermano en este punto. ¿Por qué no vas a la piscina y te relajas mientras yo soluciono esto? Disfruta del hotel.

Esperaba una sonrisa amable. Pero en vez de eso sintió un empujón desde atrás que lo hizo tambalear antes de poder equilibrarse. Esos ojos gitanos estaban llenos de furia y su cuerpo se erizaba de energía, recordándole la noche en que la besó.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ser condescendiente conmigo, Latís Kailu?! - gruñó y cerró los puños-. ¡Deja de protegerme y tratarme como a una niña que está a punto de llorar cada que se mete en problemas! Lo arruiné y no hay excusa. No es tu culpa y estoy harta de que siempre quieras asumir la culpa.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? -Latís sacudió el cabeza totalmente exasperado-. Te digo que vayas a la maldita piscina y, ¿empiezas a gritarme? No necesito esto, justo ahora. No estoy para jugar a que adivino lo que quieres. ¿Quieres ser tratada como un empelado normal? De acuerdo. Considérate oficialmente fuera de este trato. Regresarás a casa mañana y supervisarás la oficina mientras yo encuentro la manera de salir de este lio. ¿Mejor?

-Mucho mejor. -Toda expresión desapareció de su rostro y retrocedió, envolviendo la cintura con los brazos. De repente parecía muy sola.

La emoción le obstruía la garganta y cada célula de su cuerpo le gritaba que la tomara en brazos.

-Lo lamento Latís -dejó escapar una pequeña risa-. Desde el momento en que empecé a trabajar has tenido que estar pendiente de solucionar mis asuntos. Necesito algo de tiempo para pensar si este es el mejor lugar para mí.

-Lucy…

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

-No… Necesito estar sola durante un tiempo. Te veré después.

Antes de que él pudiera decir una palabra más, huyó.

Latís dejó caer el rostro entre las manos y rezó por fuerza. Fuerza para no estrangularla. Fuerza para no tocarla. Fuerza para enviarla lejos de manera que no tuviera que luchar con esa increíble masa de emociones que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

Una noche.

Imaginó la tentadora imagen en su cabeza. Esperó un instante. Y fue tras ella.

Lucy se sentó en la barra del casino y jugueteó con la servilleta que pusieron bajo el Martini de manzana. El hermoso color verde la calmaba, al igual que el sorbo de licor. Qué deprimente era beber por la tarde en Las Vegas, donde la noche se unía con el día y a nadie parecía importarle. Tal vez diera un paseo en góndola para luego enviarles una foto a su madre y hermanas. Les encantaría burlarse de su hermana menor en un entorno tan glamoroso.

Contuvo un sollozo y apretó los dientes. Dios, odiaba llorar. Le traía malos recuerdos de la ira, de las incontrolables emociones de hacía algunos años. Siempre demasiado entregada… demasiado confiada… demasiado estúpida. Siempre flotando en la orilla de la vida y observando a otros tomar las oportunidades. Pensó que el mundo de los negocios la pondría en forma y le mostraría el camino que tanto ansiaba. Un lugar al que finalmente podría pertenecer y sentirse más cómoda en su propia piel.

Pero en vez de eso, la había acercado mucho más al dolor. Llorar, llorar y llorar.

Sonrió para sí misma como si su diosa interior tomara control y la abofeteara. Lo había arruinado. En grande. Ahora tenía que arreglarlo en lugar de dejar que Latís actuara como siempre, protegiéndola.

La derrota poseía un sabor amargo, pero tenía la intención de hacerlo bajar con un trago de Martini. Después de eso, colocarse sus bragas de niña y reunirse con París Wells. A solas.

\- ¿Vienes muy a menudo?

Ella contuvo un suspiro. Él se acomodó en la silla a su lado, ordenó una cerveza y esperó a que hablara.

-Latís, ¿cuándo dejarás de protegerme? ¿Puedo al menos sentarme aquí y tomarme algo? Estoy sola. Ningún hombre grande por aquí. Aún es la tarde. Ve y haz algo importante.

-Lo hago. Intentar alejarte de las profundidades sombrías de la depresión es importante. -Su sonrisa inocente provocó una media sonrisa en ella. Estar cerca de Lucy le tostaba el cerebro y su propósito. Levantó su vaso y tomo otro sorbo-. Al principio todos cometemos errores. No debería haberte gritado.

-Eso fue lo único bueno que hiciste.

-Llamémoslo curva de aprendizaje y sigamos adelante, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué sucede con el trato?

-Puede que lo tome o lo modifique. Dejaré que Paris lo considere durante un tiempo. No estoy preocupado.

Su mirada de preocupación le destrozó el corazón. Sentía como si lo hubiera decepcionado. Con una MBA cometió el error más básico que puede cometer un principiante. Mostrar las cartas demasiado pronto.

Sí, bienvenida a Las Vegas.

La mano de Latís se deslizó por la barra y tomó sus dedos. Su mano fuerte y cálida le estremecía los nervios y sus defensas usuales se derrumbaron.

-No estoy segura de que sea lo indicado para mí, Latís.

-Aún eres nueva, _cara_.

-Es más que eso. Me tomó mucho tiempo aprender a equilibrar mis emociones con la necesidad de estar en control en el negocio. De hecho, disfruto el desafío, pero temo que nunca seré lo suficientemente dura para alcanzar el éxito. En lugar de patear el trasero de alguien cuando están enfermos, quiero llevarles sopa de pollo.

Él estiró un brazo para acomodar uno de sus rizos detrás de su oreja.

El gesto amable le dio la fuerza suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. Sus labios firmes se curvaron en una media sonrisa.

-Nadie quiere que cambies lo que eres. En estos pocos meses, has atrapado el corazón y la lealtad de todos. Y no porque seas una presa fácil. Es porque eres especial y todos lo saben.

-Sólo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor.

-No. Esperaba cuidar a una chica y mantenerla alejada de los problemas. En lugar de eso, tengo a una mujer que sabe exactamente qué hacer y simplemente intenta encontrar su camino. Tienes mucha fuerza cuando se trata de relaciones. Sabes lo que se necesita y no temes entregarlo. -Él estudió sus manos entrelazadas-. Y tenías razón sobre Robin.

El cumplido le calentó la sangre.

-Me sorprende que estés de acuerdo.

-A veces me tomo los negocios demasiado en serio y olvido que estoy tratando con personas. Personas que cometen errores.

-Sí, ese no parece ser mi problema.

-Eso es fácil de arreglar. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es tomar un respiro y alejarte de la situación. Siempre tienes una tendencia a dar, de manera que estás recibiendo una solicitud que desarma tus emociones. Diles que los llamarás en otra ocasión. Evade la decisión. De esa manera puedes estudiar la situación de una manera más clara y no quedarás atrapada en un punto muerto. ¿Tiene sentido?

Lucy asintió lentamente.

-Si, por supuesto.

-Lo eché todo a perder cuando empecé a trabajar con Clef. Llené el informe equivocado para un ejecutivo con el que estábamos a punto de cerrar un trato. Le ahorré al tipo medio millón de dólares. Lo firmó antes de que pudiera corregir el error.

\- ¿Qué hizo Clef?

-Me mando al infierno -le brillaron los ojos-. Me hizo sentir como una Basura. Entonces seguimos adelante y nunca más lo volvió a mencionar. Nunca más volví a dejar pasar ni un dólar.

Su espíritu se iluminó. El casino pululaba a su alrededor con energía, pero en este momento, ella se sentía completamente sola con un hombre que parecía saber exactamente qué decir para calmar su corazón.

-Sé de una cosa que me hará sentir mejor. Menos que un fracaso.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar?

-Céline Dion dará un espectáculo esta noche.

Él se estremeció.

\- ¿Algo más? ¿Mi auto, mi dinero, mi perro? No, me hagas eschar My Heart Will Go On.

-Mmm. ¿Cómo conoces el título de la canción, Latís?

Él no le hizo caso y tomó un largo trago de su cerveza. Su mano se apartó de la de ella y trató de no llorar la pérdida.

-Vi Titanic únicamente por la acción.

Lucy se río.

\- ¡Te atrapé! -dijo Lucy riendo-. Vamos. Es el show de las siete en punto.

-¿Cómo sabes que puedo conseguir entradas? Probablemente se agotaron.

-Ve y haz lo que haces mejor -le Contestó bufando-. Encanta a alguna mujer indefensa. Ofrécele tu cuerpo. Y listo.

-Está bien. Mientras estemos de acuerdo en cerrar este tema de conversación. Metiste la pata. Lo arreglaremos y seguiremos adelante. ¿Es un trato?

-Es un trato -le concedió sonriendo.

-Bien. Tengo algunas reuniones, así que tomate el resto del día libre. Te llevaré a cenar antes del show y probaremos las habilidades de restaurante de los venecianos.

-Perfecto.

Lanzó unos cuantos billetes sobre la barra y se puso de pie.

-Trata de no meterte en problemas.

-Las chicas buenas no se meten en problemas, ¿o sí?

Él le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y se fue. Ella terminó el resto de su Martini y estudió sus opciones. Una cosa estaba clara. Tenía que arreglar las cosas por su cuenta, sin importar el costo. Por desgracia, sólo había una forma.

Retirarse del trato.

Trazó el borde del vaso y contuvo un suspiro.

A pesar de sus habilidades, sus errores superaban con creces a los beneficios. Tal vez era hora de cavar profundo y descubrir lo que realmente quería en lugar de tratar de ser una copia al carbón de todos los demás. Su alma picaba por libertad y creatividad. ¿Y si La Dolce Marina no podía ofrecerle lo que realmente necesitaba?

Los pensamientos bailaron en la cabeza, pero se centró en lo único que podía controlar.

Arreglar el lío. Apuró su copa, cogió su bolso y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación para ponerse en contacto París Wells.


	34. Desafio, Provocaciones decision final

**33\. Desafío, Provocaciones …. decisión final**

Paris pertenecía a Las Vegas. Lucy presionada y nerviosa mientras él merodeaba a través de su oficina como un gran felino.

Le estrechó la mano y la invitó a sentarse, como decidiendo jugar con su comida antes de tomar un bocado. Y, Dios mío, parecía que podía morder. Sexo vibraba a su alrededor en oleadas, pero había algo más profundo que la asustaba.

Él le recordaba el vampiro rubio de True Blood, con la mirada de un niño mimado y agitados ojos ámbar capaces de hipnotizar a cualquier mujer indefensa. Sus labios exuberantes sostenían una curva cruel, y su rostro era una masa de líneas duras con pómulos afilados y una malvada cicatriz que le iba en toda la mejilla.

La cicatriz sólo le agregaba valor a la apariencia de peligroso. Llevaba el cabello largo, lo suficiente como para ser Contenido en una cola.

Ella había hecho su tarea y sabía todo lo básico. El hombre contaba con una larga lista de exitosos hoteles los cuales levantó y propulsó con beneficios. Entonces algo pasó y él siguió hacia el siguiente desafío. El Venetian era su juguete actual y lo tomaba muy en serio, pero los rumores insinuaban que planeaba dar a conocer una cadena de hoteles de lujo en todo el país. Viajaba a Italia con frecuencia, y Latís parecía conocerlo más allá de como un socio de negocios casuales.

Tomó asiento frente al enorme escritorio de teca y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Su oficina se encontraba en el último piso del Venetian. Los ventanales de piso a techo mostraban la ciudad en toda su gloria, y le recordaban más a una suite que a un lugar de trabajo, con muebles de teca a juego, estanterías y un bar. Magníficas obras de arte llenaban las paredes, una mezcla fascinante de paisajes crudos y eróticos. Estudió las líneas de una pareja desnuda, pero en la sombra, envueltos alrededor uno del otro.

La simple sensualidad despertó algo dentro de ella hasta que anheló estudiar la imagen. Él captó su mirada fija y un rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

\- ¿Le gusta el arte, Lucy?

-Mucho. Yo pinto.

Se instaló en el sillón de cuero detrás de su escritorio y la miró con aire pensativo.

-Interesante -murmuró-. ¿Profesionalmente?

-No, lo puse a un lado para poder terminar mi MBA. Sin embargo, lo extraño.

-Nunca debe negar una parte de su alma. Eventualmente se marchita y muere, o se pudre por dentro hasta que lo corte. -Su rostro se cerró como si luchara con una imagen del pasado-. La vida es demasiado corta para lamentarse.

-Sí. -La extraña conversación le sacudió. Maldición, ¿había una cama king-size en la sala adjunta? ¿Y por qué de repente pensaba que él no sólo dormía allí, sino que también hacía otras cosas?

-Tengo muchos contactos en el mundo del arte. Si alguna vez piensa en llevar en serio la carrera, hágamelo saber. Mi negociador puede detectar el talento de inmediato.

Ella le dio una mirada burlona.

-Nunca ha visto mi trabajo.

-Tengo buenos instintos.

-Lo tendré en mente. -Lucy cruzó las piernas. Su mirada se enganchó en la extensión de carne desnuda de su falda y poco a poco abrió camino hasta su cuerpo. La apreciación en sus ojos parecía honrar a la mujer en vez de objetivizar su cuerpo.

Su voz grave le recordaba a la mañana-después y mucha desnudez.

-Es un placer tener este tiempo con usted. Mi asistente dijo que quería hablar sobre el acuerdo. ¿Latís se nos une?

Ella golpeó las palmas hacia abajo en su falda, cavando profundamente y dio el salto.

-No, Latís no sabe que estoy aquí. Me gustaría que esto quedara entre nosotros.

Él ladeó la cabeza. Ella contuvo la respiración y se preguntó si él tenía la capacidad de ver dentro de su alma.

-Qué interesante. Por lo general lo rechazaría, dado que usted no está liderando las negociaciones, pero me tiene intrigado. No puedo prometer mantenerlo en secreto de Latís si discrepo de sus intenciones.

Ella asintió.

-Por supuesto. Quería decirle que me voy de Las Vegas y estaré fuera del trato.

Una sombra cruzó su rostro.

\- ¿La han despedido?

-No, señor Wells.

-Paris.

-Paris.

Él permaneció callado, pero ella no le dio ninguna información adicional. Después de unos momentos, una sonrisa renuente tiró de sus labios. Se felicitó por ganar la pequeña escaramuza.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que quiere decirme?

-La cifra que he proporcionado es incorrecta. Latís me dijo que se retiraría del trato si usted insiste en retenerme. No hay suficiente margen de beneficio para dar el salto a Las Vegas, sobre todo cuando vamos a estar compitiendo con su casa de catering.

Él la estudió. Una extraña conciencia la recorrió. Casi como si él estuviese catalogando sus secretos para decidir si realmente la desafiaría. Juntó los dedos.

\- ¿Clef lo sabe?

-Todavía no.

-Ya veo. Así que usted se retira de la situación con el fin de salvar el acuerdo.

-Correcto. Usted no puede utilizar mi error en contra de Latís o mi hermano.

\- ¿Creía que pondría en peligro a su hermano? ¿Qué lo usaría como palanca para obtener más beneficios? ¿Qué le pediría que se atuviera a la cifra o lo despediría?

Ella levantó la barbilla y se negó a acobardarse.

-Por supuesto. Usted es un hombre de negocios. Si yo fuera usted, habría llamado a Clef para decirle que si no le daba esa cifra no habría trato. Le diría que su hermana metió la pata y ahora tenía que arreglarlo. -Hizo una pausa-. Sin embargo, si lo presiona sobre esa cuestión, me marcharé.

Un destello de sorpresa cruzó su rostro.

-¿Va a llegar tan lejos para salvar este acuerdo?

-Sí. Y Sr. Wells…

-Paris.

-No fanfarroneo.

Sus labios se torcieron.

-Qué intrigante. Usted definitivamente ha complicado las cosas.

Alivio la recorrió. Finalmente había hecho algo beneficioso para la empresa. Al menos Latís comenzaría con borrón y cuenta nueva y su hermano no se pondría en una situación incómoda.

-Estoy segura de que encontrará un plan alterno. Usted parece ser muy adaptable.

-Voy a decirte esto, Lucy. Su error no puede evitar que las negociaciones avancen.

-Gracias.

-Aun así, pienso que me debe algo por todo este asunto.

\- ¿Disculpe?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Se quedó sin aliento por la sensualidad latente en su mirada encapuchada.

-Sea mi cita de esta noche.

-¿Qué?

-Mi cita. ¿A menos que usted y Latís sean pareja?

Ella negó un poco demasiado duro.

-No, Latís y yo no estamos juntos. ¿Por qué quiere verme?

Su tono Contenía pura diversión.

-Es una mujer hermosa con agallas. La voy a llevar a cenar y luego vamos a visitar el club.

Lucy trató de averiguar cuál era su juego. Era sumamente atractivo, pero fuera de su liga. ¿No era así? Ella soltó un bufido.

-No creo que pueda hacerme derramar más secretos.

-Usted se subestima. ¿A las siete?

-Tengo una cena temprana y veré un espectáculo con Latis.

-Después de eso, entonces. Diez.

Una vez más, él la esperó. La corriente de sexualidad brotaba de él en oleadas. ¿No era esto exactamente lo que necesitaba? ¿Un hombre que la quisiera y no tuviera miedo de invitarla? En lugar de sentarse junto a Latís a escuchar cantar a Celine sobre el amor no correspondido, podría llegar a conocer el Sr. Alto y Atractivo... y tal vez, ¿hacer su futura estancia de una sola noche un poco celosa?

Él se rió y negó.

-Usted es una delicia. No he tenido que trabajar tan duro para conseguir que una mujer acordara ir a un cóctel en mucho tiempo.

-Bebidas antes de la cena. En la barra. Seis.

-Hecho.

Se dirigió a su habitación para ducharse y cambiarse para la noche, sin saber cómo su enorme error en el negocio le había anotado una cita caliente. Tenía una última noche en Las Vegas, antes de regresar a casa y tenía la intención de sacar el máximo provecho de ella.

Adios a Celine Dion.

….

Lucy caminó a través de las puertas del famoso bar V y buscó a su cita. Las líneas elegantes y sensuales de la sala encajaban con su humor. Las tumbonas de cuero fluían a través de la barra y la multitud ya se había congregado a saborear sus populares martinis. Heladas paredes de cristal encajonaban el espacio con más privacidad. Perfecto para un cóctel rápido antes de la cena con Latís.

Inmediatamente, ella fue conducida a la mesa del rincón donde París se levantó para saludarla. Estaba de negro y era el color perfecto para él. Flaco y elegante, el cabello hasta los hombros le enmarcaba las duras facciones de su rostro. Había un aura peligrosa en él que la intrigaba.

Ella pidió un martini seco y se dedicaron a charlar.

\- ¿Qué le parece Las Vegas hasta ahora?

Lucy señalizó a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué más se puede pedir? He estado atrapada en Bérgamo toda mi vida, así que esto es como una comida gourmet después de vivir solo con galletas.

Él sonrió.

-He viajado a Milán muchas veces y conozco a su madre. Siempre me ha gustado la tranquilidad de su hogar.

-Bérgamo es parte de mi alma. Pero he vivido con tres hermanos mayores que eran sobreprotectores y era difícil de experimentar algo nuevo y emocionante. Estoy disfrutando con gusto mi libertad.

-La libertad es una bebida embriagadora. -Esos ojos brillaban con picardía-. Como el primer trago de un buen vino. El sabor es más explosivo debido a estar Contenido por muchos años.

Ella sacó una aceituna de su copa y la deslizó por el palito. Su mirada fija siguió a su boca con evidente interés.

-Usted es un poeta, Paris Wells. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? ¿Cómo conoce a mi madre?

-Nos conocimos hace años. Ella me sacó de una situación delicada y yo le prometí mi lealtad.

Ella levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Va a contármelo?

-No.

Lucy sonrió abiertamente.

-Usted debe haber leído el manual de las mujeres. Nos encanta un buen misterio.

-Pensé que también les gustaba arreglarnos. Salvarnos de nosotros mismos.

-Lo hacemos, pero rara vez nos dejan.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda en la llamarada repentina de calor en su mirada fija. Oh, sí, estaba fuera de su liga. Este hombre era un maestro de la seducción y ella pertenecía al campo de entrenamiento. Aun así, las bromas embriagadoras y su agudo ingenio la atraían, al mismo tiempo que la asustaba como el infierno.

\- ¿Va a decirle a Latís acerca de nuestra cita?

La mención de su nombre la tiró de espaldas a la realidad. Sus dedos apretados.

-Si él me lo pregunta.

París cogió el movimiento y se inclinó. El aroma de maderas y almizcle la envolvió en la sensualidad.

-Hábleme de su relación con Latís.

-Es el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Hemos crecido juntos y él siguió a Clef a Nueva York para abrir La Dolce Marina.

\- ¿Amigos de infancia?

-Sí. ¿Por qué tantas preguntas sobre Latis?

Paris la estudió.

\- ¿Él la ha reclamado?

Ella chisporroteó sobre su trago.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¿Están durmiendo juntos?

-No. Pero no estoy segura de por qué eso sea asunto suyo.

-No hay duda de que debería tener miedo de preguntar, Lucy. Usted no es sólo bella, sino inteligente. Una combinación peligrosa. Quiero asegurarme de que está libre.

Su tono rico la embriagó con la posibilidad. Este hombre la deseaba. ¿Por qué no se desmayaba y lo invitaba a su habitación? Maldito Latís. De alguna manera, ella estaba atrapada todavía en su amor de infancia, y eso sólo la molestó.

-Estoy libre. Y estoy cansada de hablar de Latís.

Él extendió la mano y cogió la suya. Una sacudida agradable vibró a través de ella, pero nada tan intenso en su bajo vientre como cuando Latís la tocaba. No es que pensara en Latís.

-Así soy yo. Aunque tenga que liberarla para que pueda cumplir con su cita para cenar.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y su cabello se deslizó sobre un hombro.

-Pero todavía no.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-No, todavía no. ¿Qué pinta?

-Retratos. Miembros de familia, bebés, animales. Me encanta mirar más allá de la superficie de la gente y tratar de capturar algo que ellos nunca ven. Me recuerda a cómo mi cuñada describe su fotografía.

-No puedo pintar una figura de palo, pero puedo apreciar. Recuerdo mi primer viaje a Italia y emborracharme en el arte. Casi fui detenido en la Galería Uffizi porque no me marchaba.

-Sí, he perseguido las galerías mi vida entera. La primera vez que puse los ojos en la Capilla Sixtina lloré como un bebé.

\- ¿Nunca quiso pintar profesionalmente?

El deseo se apoderó de ella, feroz y crudo. Cuanto más se daba cuenta de su futuro con La Dolce Marina, más su alma clamaba por algo diferente. Lucy vaciló, sin saber cuánto compartir con él.

-Sí, pero nunca creí en mí misma lo suficiente.

París asintió.

-Sé lo que se siente.

El silencio entre ellos latía con el señuelo de la amistad y la posibilidad de más.

Lucy sonrió.

-Ahora, cuénteme sobre el glamoroso mundo de los hoteles.

Hablaron durante una hora hasta que llegó el momento de encontrar a Latís para la cena. París estrechó su mano dentro de la suya.

-Lucy, me gustaría que se uniera a mí después. Le voy a mostrar el club y podemos ir a bailar si lo desea.

Lucy vaciló. Su necesidad de Latís luchó con la tentación delante de ella.

-No lo sé -susurró.

-Voy a estar en el Tao esperando. Usted decide.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y la dejó. Sus fantasías pasadas pelearon con su presente. Era hora de elegir.

…

Lucy se dirigió nuevamente a la sala donde la esperaba. La expresión de su rostro cuando la vio marcó el tono de la noche.

Su boca abierta. Su mirada explorándola toda y su fisionomía apretada.

-No puedes usar eso -susurró con furia-. Por el amor de Dios, Lucy, ese vestido es, ese vestido es…

\- ¡Hmm! Un simple "te ves bien" habría sido más apropiado.

En el momento que vio el vestido de Versace que ella llevaba puesto se volvió loco. Las elegantes tiras cruzadas envolvían sus pechos en un perverso juego de las escondidas, hasta que el espectador no tenía idea de qué era tela y qué era piel. La falda se entallaba en la cintura y luego caía al suelo en una serie de cortes irregulares, y el estupendo color durazno complementaba con su piel oliva.

Un rápido viaje al spa para una depilación brasileña y aunque había gritado, el dolor había valido la pena. Traía su melena suelta y sólo llevaba un brazalete de oro macizo alrededor de sus muñecas, pareciéndole una sexy esclava.

Su total mutismo hizo que el precio bien valiera la pena. Mejor aún, cuando por fin ella se volvió.

Él siseó en un suspiro. La tela en la parte posterior marcaba la curva de sus nalgas. Ella había empezado la noche con un coqueto juego que tenía la intención de ganar. Echó el siguiente comentario sobre su hombro.

-Si no te gusta, siempre lo puedes quitar.

Él no dijo una palabra.

El restaurante _Canaletto_ estaba lleno, pero fueron llevados inmediatamente a una acogedora mesa afuera cerca de la Plaza de San Marcos. Los magníficos colores cremas y las luces brillantes daban un aire de intima elegancia mirando hacía al Gran Canal, donde las góndolas pasaban trayendo murmullos de conversación que flotaban en el aire. Sintiendo como si hubiera sido transportada a Venecia, Carina se relajó y pidió una copa de Montepulciano y disfrutó de la riqueza terrenal en su lengua. Cualquier cosa era mejor que permitir a su boca reírse como una idiota.

¿Por qué siempre tuvo que verse así... perfecto? Cuando París era todo sexo crudo y oscuridad, Latís le recordaba a un playboy pulido, con un encanto natural y elegancia nata en sus huesos. Su traje había sido sustituido por una camisa de seda azul marino, pantalones casuales, y botas de cuero de tacón bajo. Su reloj Vacheron Constantin brillaba como plata bruñida alrededor de su muñeca mientras agarraba su copa de vino y tomaba un largo trago.

El plan era simple. Usar su tiempo durante la cena para seducirlo. Desafortunadamente, se dio cuenta de que él había decidido jugar su propio juego: el baúl de los recuerdos.

\- ¿Recuerdas la vez que trajiste a casa aquel chico de la escuela y Clef y yo te seguimos hasta la cafetería de Sam? -Sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera fingiendo recordar-. Nos ocultamos en los arbustos y cuando el tipo se inclinó para besarte, Clef saltó. Lo asustamos tanto que te dejó allí, así que tuvimos que llevarte a casa.

La imagen todavía pinchaba. La humillación de tener a Clef acosándola con su compañero minó seriamente a su vida amorosa.

\- ¿Y tú punto es? -le preguntó secamente.

-Lo siento, sólo recordando cómo era de sobreprotector tu hermano. Eso es todo.

Buen punto. Al lanzar a su hermano mayor en la conversación, asesinó definitivamente a la seducción. También era un recordatorio directo de los intereses en juego. Ella necesitaba estar arriba de su jugada. Lucy tomó otro sorbo de vino, se lamió los labios y sonrió.

-Tuve una cita con París esta tarde.

Él la miró fijamente. La expresión de asombro en su rostro calmó su confianza.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Paris te invitó a una cita?

-Sí.

Apretó los dientes en un arrebato varonil.

\- ¿Cuándo?

-Fui a verlo a su oficina. Le dije que estaba saliendo de la negociación debido a mi error y que la cifra que le dimos era imposible.

Una maldición escapó de sus labios.

-Se suponía que me ibas dejar manejar la situación. -Lucy alzó la barbilla.

-Si cometo un error lo arreglo, Latís. Ya deberías saber eso sobre mí. -Se frotó la frente.

-Lo hago. Sólo deseo que no te sientas como si siempre tuvieras que tomar el mundo por ti misma para demostrar que eres digna.

La declaración la golpeó en lleno. Realmente la conocía, más íntimamente que cualquier otro hombre.

-Bueno, ya está hecho. París estuvo de acuerdo en no permitir que mi equivocación afectara las negociaciones.

\- ¿Sentiste que tenías que salir con él? ¿Te presionó?

-No. Yo quise.

Él se echó hacia atrás.

-Paris está fuera de tu liga, Lucy. Mantente alejada de él.

Él podía haber repetido sus propios pensamientos, pero todavía le molestaba.

-No sabes en qué liga puedo jugar en cualquier momento. ¿Por cuánto tiempo hemos sido amigos?

-Lo suficiente para saber que él no es el adecuado para ti.

-Entonces, ¿quién lo es?

Prácticamente se tamizó del desafío directo, centrando su atención en el vino. Ella esperaba un poco de celos para tirárselo encima, pero una vez más, él se echó atrás ante un desafío ocultándose detrás de un retorcido sentido del honor.

-Vamos a cambiar de tema, ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto. Me hice una depilación brasileña hoy.

Se ahogó con el pedazo de pan en la boca. Con ojos llorosos, bajó la voz.

\- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? No hables de esas cosas.

El sudor de su frente le dijo que se sentía incómodo en otros aspectos.

\- ¿Por qué no? Si insistes en los temas de conversación que me retratan como una niña pequeña, supongo que tengo que recordarte que estoy crecida. -Ella le guiñó un ojo-. ¿Quieres verla?

Un rubor se deslizó hasta su mejilla.

-No. Y tampoco dejes que nadie más la vea. -Se movió en su silla-. Estás jugando conmigo y no estás pensando en las consecuencias.

-Vamos a repasar las opciones entonces, ¿de acuerdo? -Puso su mano y enumeró los elementos con cada dedo-. Los dos somos adultos con consentimiento. Atraídos el uno al otro. Será sólo por una noche. Y seguiremos adelante. ¿Cuál es el problema que omito?

El camarero depositó los platos de lubina chilena horneada bajo una costra dura de sal. Las papas Yukón estaban cortadas y servidas junto a la mesa, chorreando aceite, ajo y hierbas. Ella pinchó un trozo del escamoso pescado y gimió por la magnífica textura y crujiente piel.

-Esto está bueno —dijo.

—Lo sé. La polenta está perfectamente preparada. Intenta emparejarla con el tomate.

—Bien.

Comieron en un silencio reverente por un rato, cada uno cayendo en un coma inducido por la comida debido al placer. Finalmente, él se animó e inició la conversación.

-Déjame decirte las razones por las cuales no podemos tener un romance.

-Un romance de una noche.

-Lo que sea. En primer lugar, tu Clef confía en mí para cuidarte y eso me haría perder su lealtad. En segundo lugar, nuestras madres se conocen y enloquecerían si se enteran. En tercer lugar, técnicamente trabajas para mí y eso podría trasgredir las líneas entre nosotros en los negocios.

-Clef y nuestras madres nunca lo sabrían. Nuestra relación de trabajo no se afectaría dado que estaré en otra división. ¿Por qué no deberíamos satisfacernos? ¿No sería mejor que fueras mi primera experiencia sexual en vez de alguien que no conozco?

El odio salió en olas de él.

-No desperdicies tu virginidad por una Maldición de la sociedad que le dice a las mujeres que vivan el día. Debería ser especial, con alguien que amas. No en un amor físico sin futuro. La respuesta es no. Puedes discutirme, persuadirme y tentarme todo lo que quieras. No voy a dormir contigo o engancharme en un corto romance que podría arruinar toda la base. No lo arriesgaré.

Necesidad cruda brotó de sus entrañas y la estranguló. No iba a funcionar. Su fantasía de una noche era, simplemente, una fantasía. En lo profundo, ella simplemente no valía el riesgo para él. Otra experiencia que le decía que ella no era el tipo de mujer que enloquecía tanto a un hombre con deseo que rompería las reglas. Incluso medio desnuda y dejando a un lado su orgullo. Querido Dios, hasta sus intentos de seducción estaban basados en una conversación lógica sobre lo favorable y la obligación de un romance.

La humillación ardió. Deseaba meterse en su cama, subir las sábanas por encima de su cabeza y llorar. Justo como había hecho tantas veces antes cuando se dio cuenta de que Latís Kailu nunca la podría desear de la manera que ella lo deseaba.

El sueño se alejó con una nube de humo, casi como un espejismo. Latís la miró con preocupación. Esa mirada que le dirigía, la cual podría satisfacer o molestar la superficie de sus fantasías más oscuras.

Tal vez, alguien más podría.

Una imagen de París apareció en su mente. Un hombre interesado en ella como mujer, no como una amiga de infancia. Con él, podría ser capaz de experimentar todo lo que deseaba. Tal vez era tiempo de saltar a lo desconocido. Estaba tan cansada de ir a la cama sola, noche tras noche. Solitaria e insatisfecha a los veintiséis años. ¿Cuán triste era eso? Lentamente, limpió sus labios con la servilleta y forzó una sonrisa.

-Supongo que tomaste tu decisión.

-Créeme, esto es lo mejor para los involucrados. - Ella asintió.

-Entendido. Sin embargo, hay una cosa que debes prometerme.

\- ¿Qué?

Lucy levantó su barbilla y encontró su mirada.

-Déjame ir.

Él pestañeó.

-Lamento haberte molestado, _cara_. Por favor no me digas que perdí tu amistad. Significa todo para mí.

Ella reprimió las lágrimas que quemaron en sus ojos.

-Nunca me perderás por completo. De una forma, creo que siempre seré parte de tu vida. Pero ya no puedo jugar este juego por más tiempo. Necesito seguir adelante y tomar mis propias decisiones, bajo mis términos. Esta noche, tomaste la decisión de cortar los lazos. Perdiste tu derecho a decirme con quién debo dormir.

Él apretó los dientes y se inclinó hacia adelante.

-Por favor no me digas que vas a irrespetarte para ganarme. -Una risa sin humor escapó de sus labios.

-Dios, cuán arrogante. Y tienes toda la razón de pensar eso porque te he dado mucho poder. Pero ya no más. Y no dormiré sola esta noche. Y no es porque me esté irrespetando, bastardo. Es porque finalmente estoy reclamando lo que he querido por mucho tiempo. Un hombre que me haga explotar con placer y me pueda llevar a lugares que anhelo ir. Un hombre que me sostenga, me dé orgasmos y comparta la noche conmigo. Renunciaste a ese derecho esta noche.

-Lucy, no.

Ella empujó su silla y se puso de pie.

-Si tienes un poco de respeto por mí en absoluto, me dejarás en paz. Me merezco eso, Latís. -Ella depositó su servilleta-. Gracias por la cena.

-Espera.

Ella se detuvo. Los segundos pasaron. Los sonidos de un restaurante lleno flotaron alrededor de ellos, el click de los cubiertos y los vasos, los sonidos de la risa, los botes deslizándose por el agua. Esperó mientras él parecía luchar con sus demonios. Un músculo de su mejilla saltó. Un punto decisivo estaba entre ellos. Su corazón latió y ella esperó su decisión final. Sus facciones talladas se retorcieron en una expresión de tortura y abrió su boca.

Sus palabras se quedaron en el aire como una viñeta de caricatura, en blanco hasta que el artista las dibujaba al final.

Su boca se cerró. Asintió y miró al extraño sin emociones que tomó su decisión.

-No te molestaré de nuevo.

Su garganta se apretó, pero se mantuvo neutral. Cuando se alejó, se rehusó a mirar hacia atrás.

…..

¿Qué había hecho?

Latís miró la ruma de platos en la mesa y se aferró a los bordes de su sanidad. Agarró el vaso de vino, drenó el líquido restante e hizo señas para que lo volvieran a llenar. La noche se había vuelto un desastre y ni siquiera sabía por qué un pánico loco bombeaba por sus venas.

Había tomado la decisión correcta. Maldición, la única decisión.

No había forma de que pudiera llevar a Lucy a la cama por una noche, reclamar su virginidad y regresar a los negocios. ¿Por qué ella no podía entender eso?

(Esta noche no voy a dormir sola. París.)

Sus palabras finales lo persiguieron. ¿Ella buscaría a su amigo para probar un punto? ¿Estaba atraída hacia él? ¿Qué quería decir con "deseos oscuros" o "fantasías"? Sus manos se volvieron puños en su regazo mientras una avalancha de imágenes lo atormentaba.

Lucy desnuda con otro hombre. Lucy gimiendo, con su cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose su hinchado labio inferior mientras un extraño entraba en ella. Lucy murmurando el nombre de otro.

Peleó contra la rabia y la locura y se recordó que debía calmarse. En primer lugar, ella había dicho una buena amenaza, pero él dudaba que la cumpliera. Probablemente flirtearía un poco, bailaría, incluso tal vez besaría a alguien para satisfacer su curiosidad.

Todo lo que necesitaba hacer era mantener su distancia y vigilarla. No interferiría y ella nunca lo vería.

Cuando el experimento terminara, regresarían a Nueva York y tal vez las cosas se calmarían. Ella saldría con un buen hombre que fuera digno de ella y no tendría problemas. Alguien agradable, más joven y respetable. No un hombre más grande y jodido que tenía problemas con el compromiso como él. Con ella, cualquier capacidad era un desastre garantizado. Le haría daño y nunca sería capaz de recuperarse de eso. Perdería la amistad de Clef, el respecto y su carrera.

Un romance de una noche no valía la pena. Ni siquiera con una mujer que calmaba su alma y lo hacía anhelar ser un mejor hombre.


	35. Por fin¡¡¡¡¡

**34\. Por fin¡**

\- ¿Disfrutaste de tu cena con Latís?

Lucy se sentó en un palco privado sobre el club nocturno Tao. París la recibió en la puerta, donde la famosa estatua de Buda de seis metros saludaba a los invitados. Impresionada por el contrastante duelo entre la cruda sexualidad y calmante espiritualidad que el club ofrecía, Lucy supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Mujeres vestidas con poca ropa bañándose en enormes tinas de mármol con pétalos de rosa, mientras las paredes rojas y velas calentaban los sentidos. Era un lugar para sí misma y para perder sus inhibiciones. La música hip-hop azotaba a la multitud en un frenesí, pero París inmediatamente la tomó por el codo y la guio escaleras arriba a una suite escondida detrás de unas exuberantes cortinas de terciopelo.

Champagne helado en delicadas copas y ramos de flores llenaban la sala con aromas exóticos. Obviamente a prueba de sonido, no había música fuerte haciéndose eco en su santuario. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda por la pregunta.

-Sí, estuvo bien. -Tomó un sorbo de champán, mientras su compañero la devoraba con la mirada. La intensidad de sus ojos la sacudió, pero se negó a acobardarse. París Wells estaba de suerte esta noche, y ella también. Fin de la historia.

La mirada en la cara de Latís finalmente cerró la puerta a su pasado.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando?

Su orden la sacó del trance.

-Nada.

\- ¿Estás segura?

La verdad brincó entre ellos. De repente, su sencillo coqueteo giró al carril rápido. Como si él supiera que la pregunta era mucho más profunda, esperando su respuesta. La noche se extendía ante ella con un sinfín de posibilidades y estaba harta de ser el segundo lugar de un hombre. En ese momento, disfrutaba de su libertad y de las opciones ante ella. Esta vez no elegiría mal.

-Estoy segura.

Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa y de pronto él se cernió sobre ella. Todo ese calor sensual pululó a su alrededor.

-Me alegro. Esta noche quiero darte placer. No había estado tan intrigado por una mujer en todo el tiempo que puedo recordar.

Piel de gallina subió en sus brazos. Varias copas de champán más fluyeron, hasta que un agradable zumbido de cosquillas se sintió en sus orejas y el mundo se volvió bonito y borroso. Ella sintió de cerca que la noche acabaría en la cama y cayó en la charla.

\- ¿Traes a todas las mujeres a tu club para seducirlas?

-No. La mayoría de ellas tratan de seducirme.

\- ¿Cómo lo hacen?

Paris se río entre dientes.

-Te sorprenderías. Pero no quiero hablar de otras mujeres. ¿Te gusta la música? ¿Bailar?

-Sí

\- ¿Vamos a ver el club, entonces? Ella vibró de placer.

-Me encantaría.

Él la llevó a afuera de las cortinas, por las escaleras y a la sala principal. La música sonó a través de los altavoces con un sucio ritmo hip-hop. Su sangre se calentó por el alcohol, enlazó su brazo con el de él y fueron a través de la multitud con facilidad. Mujeres con faldas cortas y brillantes tacones altos sacudían las caderas. Hombres les agarraban las caderas y las nalgas y se empujaban atrás y adelante en una exhibición pública de sus mercancías.

Las luces cegaban y brillaban. La sensualidad terrenal de cuerpos semidesnudos, perfume y sudor llenó el aire y algo dentro de ella luchó por ser libre y sentirse liberado.

La libertad latía en sus venas y el calor ardía dentro de ella mientras bailaba. París la agarró y la atrajo hacia sí y ella deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Con cada latido de la música, sus cuerpos se tocaban, se deslizaban y se volvían a juntar. El glorioso olor de él la tentó a dar el paso final. Sus ojos se cerraron.

Sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello y él le habló al oído.

-Ven a mi habitación.

La palabra sí flotó en sus labios.

Sus párpados se abrieron. Necesitaba más tiempo para decidir. Ignoró su pregunta y siguió bailando, dejando que el pulso de la música pasara a través de ella.

Su mirada se conectó con un par de penetrantes ojos purpura detrás de París.

Latís.

Él estaba de pie en el bar, saliendo de la multitud quedándose solo y la observó. Un lamentoso grito pidiendo liberación, sólo para él, pero ya era demasiado tarde y ella tenía que dejarlo ir.

-Sí -de repente le Contesto a París.

Ella esperó a que París la besara. En cambio, él se retiró y estudió su expresión. Luego, lentamente, se dio la vuelta.

-Vamos. -Lucy agarró su mano y tiró de él fuera de la pista de baile, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Latís se alzó ante ella, todos sus músculos vibraban con furia pura. Su sangre se calentó en respuesta y sus bragas se pusieron mojadas. Su cuerpo sintió volver a la vida bajo su orden.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? -Sus palabras fueron dirigidas a París, pero ella se interpuso entre ellos.

-No es asunto tuyo -dijo entre dientes-. Prometiste que me dejarías en paz.

París miró a su amigo con ojos duros.

-Cálmate, amigo mío. Ustedes no están saliendo y ella dejó claro que estaba disponible.

-Ella es la hermana de Clef, por el amor de Cristo.

\- ¿Y? También es una mujer hermosa que elige a sus propios amantes. Creo que ha hecho su elección para esta noche.

Su mano salió disparada y agarró el cuello de París.

-Voy a matarte.

París no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Su demonio interior brotó y se lanzó hacia Latís, empujándolo con fuerza.

-No tienes derecho -gritó ella-. Déjanos en paz.

-Lucy, no tienes ni idea de lo que estás haciendo.

Paris se sacudió en un arranque de mal genio masculino que nunca había vislumbrado en él antes.

-Basta. -De repente, Paris fue libre y salió de la línea de fuego de Latis-. Lucy, cariño, por favor siéntate aquí un momento. Ya vuelvo. Tengo que hablar con Latis.

-Pero…

-Por favor.

Temblando de emoción Conténida, ella hizo un gesto brusco y se sentó en el taburete más cercano. Observó a París llevárselo. ¿Por qué hacía esto? Él no la deseaba lo suficiente como para él mismo, pero se negaba a darle la oportunidad de pertenecer a alguien más. El juego enfermo que habían jugado en los últimos meses la había retorcido en nudos.

Una canción pasó. Otra. Observó a la multitud perderse en la música y se levantó de su asiento. Al diablo con Latís. Al diablo con París. Al diablo con todos.

Ella iba a bailar.

Lucy se empujó hacia el suelo y se entregó a la música.

…..

Latís estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con un amplio rango de emociones. Cuando finalmente había hecho lo suficiente como para saber la verdad acerca de su padre, experimentó intensa ira. Furia negra hirviente que lo retorcía por dentro y lo chocaba contra su fuerza. Entonces, usó su juventud para hacerse a sí mismo alguien que valiera la pena. Lo suficiente para que su padre eventualmente lo buscara y reclamara como su hijo. Cuando falló de nuevo, experimentó el amargo sabor de la decepción, duelo y deseo de venganza.

Nada comparado con el momento en que vio a Lucy en sus manos.

Siguió a París hasta la mesa privada, donde la esencia de Lucy seguía flotando en el aire. Sus dedos se flexionaron y se plantó como si fuera un boxeador a punto de empezar una pelea de doce rondas, negado a sucumbir por Knockout.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con Lucy?

Paris sacudió los brillos de su camisa y le dio una mirada de advertencia.

-La única razón por la que has podido tocarme es porque te dejé. Una vez, mi amigo. No me tientes de nuevo.

-No tienes derecho a tocarla, y puedo patear tu trasero tanto como lo hice hace diez años

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó los labios de París.

-Ah, recuerdo eso. Pero estaba ebrio en aquella ocasión. Esa vez ganaste a la mujer. Y como de costumbre, no la mantuviste por mucho rato. Esta vez creo que llegaste demasiado tarde.

Latís miró el ligar en un esfuerzo por no lanzarse encima de él y golpear a su viejo amigo hasta matarlo.

-Escucha, ella es una inocente y la hermana menor de Clef. Si la tocas, el volará hasta aquí en un latido y hará de tu vida un infierno viviente.

París sacudió su mano desmereciendo.

-No me asusto con tanta facilidad si veo a una mujer a la que deseo. Una mujer por la que valga la pena la pelea. ¿No la decepcionaste? Estoy seguro de haber preguntado por su relación y ella me dijo muchas veces que no estaban juntos.

-¡Por supuesto que no estamos juntos! Nunca traicionaría a Clef o echaría a perder su vida. Tú tienes un estilo de vida diferente, París, cosas que están muy por encima de ella. Ella merece alguien mucho mejor que tú o que yo. Necesita una relación comprometida.

París lo estudió por un momento, sus ojos atravesaban toda la realidad de el e impactaban en el centro.

-Lucy nunca ha dejado claro que quiere algo a largo plazo. De hecho, parece lo contrario. Tú siempre has disfrutado ser el miembro dominante en tu vida sexual. ¿Por qué mis opciones son tan diferentes?

\- ¡No se trata acerca de poder y sexo! ¡Maldición! Ella es virgen.

\- ¿Por qué te asusta tanto su virginidad? Creo que tú estás más apegado a eso que ella. -Lo señaló con el dedo-. ¿Realmente la has mirado? Tan pronto como tomé el control, prácticamente se derritió en mis manos. Tiene tendencia sumisa y lo hará aún mejor con un amante dominante, alguien que presione sus bondades. Normalmente me gustan las mujeres un poco más trabajadas y con experiencia, pero Lucy está llena a reventar de experiencias sexuales. Solo necesita al hombre correcto.

-Ese hombre no eres tú. Nunca antes cruzaste la línea de los negocios. Tenemos un acuerdo sobre la mesa.

París caminó hacia el bar y pidió dos copas de coñac.

-Lucy ya no está trabajando en este acuerdo. Renunció.

-Si, pero aún trabaja para la compañía.

Le extendió una de las copas y Latís se tragó todo el líquido de un trago.

-Me confesó algo hoy. Está en el abismo entre permanecer en la compañía o escoger un futuro diferente, pero no creo que se dé cuenta de eso todavía. -París sonrió-. Ella es un espíritu de fuego atrapado en una cubierta inocente. Una vez encuentre su pasión, será indetenible.

La idea de que ella se hubiese comprometido en una conversación tan íntima con París le crispó los nervios. Colocó fuertemente el vaso sobre la mesa y se pasó los dedos por el cabello. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Se agarró del último soplo de control que le quedaba.

-Llamaré a Clef esta noche si la tocas. Él te arruinará la vida y yo te enviaré al hospital.

Su amigo rugió con una carcajada que solo lo hizo enojar aún más.

-¿Siquiera te has escuchado a ti mismo? Lucy no es un juguete ni una propiedad, es una mujer adulta. Pero parece que tú lo sabes. Simplemente no quieres pensar en ella de esa manera porque no tendrás más excusas. -París sacudió la cabeza-. La tienes mal, Latís. Normalmente voy tras lo que quiero y no me importan las consecuencias, especialmente por una mujer tan magnifica como Lucy. Ella es una inocente y una Eva al mismo tiempo. Su espíritu es dadivoso y puro. Ella vale la pena. -Su asombro murió y el reto se sintió en el aire-. La única razón por la que daré un paso al lado es por la mirada en su rostro cuando te mira. Se siente atraída por mí, pero solo en la superficie. Tú eres a quien quiere. -París se movió y murmuró una maldición-. No me gusta jugar a reemplazar al amante que ella quiere. Resuelve esto con ella, o tomaré mi oportunidad tarde o temprano.

Una quemante angustia pasó por Latís. No podía resistirse a ella de nuevo. Si ella se ofrecía una vez más, iría al infierno y se haría cargo de las consecuencias. Deslizarse en su apretado calor y tomarla sin fin hasta sacarla de su sistema era su único recurso. Su código moral y su deseo profundo hasta los huesos por ella tenían una sucia batalla.

Mientras sentía su conflicto, París cerró la distancia entre ellos y lo tomó por un hombro.

\- ¿La quieres?

De hombre a hombre, miró a su amigo y le dijo la verdad.

-Sí. Pero renunciaría a todo en lo que creo. Nunca funcionaría nada entre los dos. Ella es demasiado buena para mí.

París asintió.

-No podemos saber el futuro. Supongo que depende de cuánto dinero quieras arriesgar en la apuesta.

Sus pensamientos giraron en un remolino. Los demonios ganaron, incitando a la lujuria y excitación que nunca había experimentado. Los meses de tensión sin fin despertaron en un crescendo, hasta que pudo enfocarse realmente en reclamarla. A introducirse en su esencia y calor.

A sentir su boca abrirse bajo la suya, deslizando sus dedos en su cabello. A escuchar su risa y sus gemidos y ser el hombre que finalmente la enseñara acerca del placer. A reclamarla por una sola noche y tocar el cielo.

No tomó mucho tiempo. Ya estaba no en el taburete, la vio en la pista de baile en medio de una maraña de hombres y mujeres en un mundo de borrachos donde gobernaba la música y la oscuridad enmascaraba las realidades del día. En las Vegas, la noche siempre ganaba.

Su piel brillaba por debajo de las luces giratorias. El sudor se deslizaba por su cuello y corría por el valle de sus senos. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dio vueltas, él contuvo el aliento cuando se dio cuenta de que París tenía razón. Lucy exudaba el poder de los dioses, evidente en la curva de sus labios sonrientes, sus ojos cerrados y el balanceo de las caderas. El vestido se enrolló y reveló la piel desnuda de sus muslos.

De repente, supo que moriría si no la tenía.

Todos los caminos llevaban a este momento y a la mujer delante de él.

Se acercó cuidadosamente hacia ella, agarró sus caderas y la atrajo con fuerza contra él.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y dejó escapar su aliento en un silbido agudo. Su erección sobresalía de sus pantalones y la atrajo hacia sí para que percibiera toda la potencia de su excitación. Su seducción no le dio la bienvenida en sus brazos y sonrió con invitación.

En cambio, se mofó y sacudió su barbilla.

-No lo creo. Ve a buscarte una agradable camarera. ¿Dónde está París?

Se dio cuenta entonces de que esto no iba a ser fácil, pero sería divertido.

-No está aquí. Supéralo.

Ella resopló y no cedió ni un centímetro.

-No tengo que superarlo, Latís. Desde que no eres el hombre para el trabajo, ¿por qué no te haces a un lado?

Él sonrió. Bajó la cabeza. Y mordió la delicada curva de su cuello.

Un escalofrío la sacudió. Su mano se acercó y rozó sobre la dura punta de sus pezones asomados a través de la tela. Querido Dios, gracias. Ella no estaba usando un sujetador.

-Cometí un error. París me hizo ver lo idiota que he sido. Negando cuánto te deseo. Negando lo que hay entre nosotros. -Su pulgar frotó nuevamente la punta de su pecho-. He terminado de huir.

Ella se negó a rendirse.

-Mentiroso. Vas a acompañarme a mi habitación y meterme en la cama. A decirme que me sentiré mejor en la mañana y te palmearas en la espalda por conseguir alejar a la inocente Lucy del lobo feroz. Vete al diablo, Latís Kailu. He encontrado a París.

Se giró en sus brazos, pero él le dio la vuelta y la levantó por sus nalgas atrayéndola fuertemente contra él. Esta vez, capturó su pequeño jadeo de asombro cuando aplastó su boca sobre la suya.

La música golpeaba y su lengua se zambulló profundamente, empujando en cada esquina y asegurándose de que ella supiera quién dominaba a quien. En segundos, su cuerpo se fundió en señal de rendición y empujó sus dedos en su cabello. Él se tomó su tiempo hasta que su intención fue bien conocida, entonces lentamente rompió el beso.

Su labio inferior temblaba.

\- ¿Latís?

-Yo soy el lobo feroz, cariño. Ahora lleva tu lindo trasero hasta tu habitación.

Ella no se movió.

\- ¿Por qué ahora?

Él apretó los ojos cerrados para negar la verdad, pero ella se merecía más. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, le dejó ver todo. -Porque te deseo. Siempre te he deseado, Lucy. No te merezco, o esta noche, pero la idea de otro hombre tocándote me da ganas de darle una golpiza a él.

La sonrisa que iluminó su rostro golpeó directamente a través de su pecho.

-Bueno, está bien entonces. Vamos.

Él la arrastró fuera de la pista de baile, sus dedos aferrados firmemente en ella, atravesando el casino donde los sonidos de las máquinas tragamonedas se elevaban en el aire. Atravesando una multitud reunida alrededor de la mesa con la ruleta, animando a un hombre vestido con atajos sucios y una camiseta con una imponente torre de fichas al lado de él.

Alrededor de la barra de madera de cerezo con parejas vestidas con brillantes vestidos de coctel y trajes, con bebidas de neón a sus lados. En los ascensores donde deslizó la tarjeta en la ranura, tiro para el penthouse y la llevó a la habitación. Guardaron silencio, más allá del tiempo de las palabras. Sólo la acción. Buscó a tientas una vez la cerradura, finalmente entraron en la habitación y pateó la puerta para cerrarla.

Latís había soñado muchas veces con seducir a Lucy. Desde que irrumpió de nuevo en su vida, había pasado más noches culpables con su pene en la mano y una imagen de ella detrás de sus párpados cerrados. La mayoría de sus fantasías giraban en torno a una introducción lenta al sexo; un montón de juegos sexuales, besos suaves y un empujón cuidadoso en su carne suave. Velas parpadeando, música romántica y una cama grande y suave.

Esta noche, había sólo un paseo penetrante de posesión, reclamo, placer. Él la empujó contra la pared, subiéndole el vestido y tomando su boca. Sus dedos chocaron contra la suave piel formando ampollas con el calor, y se tragó sus gemidos mientras su lengua empujaba contra la de ella.

Probó el champán, delicioso chocolate y una embriagadora combinación de pecado. Latís mordisqueó su labio inferior y ahuecó sus nalgas para levantarla más sólidamente contra él. Su cabeza giró y él luchó por el férreo control que generalmente se lucía en sus actividades de dormitorio. Nunca había experimentado tanta necesidad en carne viva de tomar, reclamar y poseer.

-Vas a pagar por burlarte de mí, cariño. No te equivoques.

Ella se arqueó y él percibió el aroma de su excitación. La satisfacción aumentó en reacción a sus palabras. Le gustaban los juegos previos verbales, una de sus actividades favoritas. Él arrastró pequeños besos y pequeños mordiscos bajando por la delicada curva de su cuello mientras que su muslo empujó sus piernas separándolas para tener acceso completo.

Su virgen inocente mordió fuerte en el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Hasta ahora has sido mucha charla y ninguna acción. - Latís sonrió. Y le bajó sus bragas.

-El orgasmo número uno. Te daré lo que realmente quieres sólo cuando te disculpes por tu quejadera.

-Adelante.

Lo hizo. Un dedo se hundió profundamente mientras su pulgar golpeó su clítoris. Ella goteó alrededor de su dedo y añadió otro mientras masajeaba su canal ajustado, todo mientras giraba con círculos provocativos alrededor del nudo apretado. Ella gritó y se retorció, luchando contra él por más en una demanda que ninguna mujer experimentada tenía.

Sus uñas se clavaron en sus hombros mientras lo alcanzaba, y un grito fue arrancado de su garganta mientras el orgasmo se estrellaba sobre ella. Latís observó su rostro mientras se derrumbaba, y su pene palpitó con una dolorosa necesidad de finalizar y tomarla. En cambio, extendió su placer continuando su ritmo y suavizándole el viaje. Ella se desplomó sobre él y Latís rebusco profundamente por control.

-Oh, Dios -gimió. Su cuerpo temblaba por los resultados. La besó en esa boca hinchada y sumergiéndose en otro sabor-. Eso fue tan bueno.

-No he acabado contigo. ¿Oigo una disculpa ya?

Una sonrisa satisfecha curvó sus labios.

-Yo no he esperado todos estos años para eso, ¿verdad?

Dios, ¿de dónde había venido ella?

-Siempre fuiste una pequeña mocosa. Vamos a jugar, ¿sí? -Sumergió su cabeza y encontró su pezón a través de la tela de seda. Usó su lengua para humedecer la tela, luego la movió a un lado y lo chupó. Suaves soplos tocaron en su coño sólo para añadirse a la tortura, y pronto jadeaba y se arqueaba contra su mano, pidiendo más. - ¿Dispuesta a pedir perdón?

-Sí.

-Demasiado tarde. Te diré cuándo esté dispuesto a aceptar tus disculpas. -Presionó el capullo apretado y giró su lengua, luego se trasladó al otro pecho. Jugó y la empujó de vuelta directo al borde, hasta que ella perdió todo su orgullo y suplicó. La letanía de su nombre en sus labios lo sacudió y la cruda posesión latió por su sangre.

Un golpe más fuerte en su clítoris; un mordisco en su pezón, y ella se zambulló otra vez.

Se estremeció y le dio todo. Demasiado lejos para jugar seguir jugando, desabrochó su vestido y lo empujó al suelo. Su glorioso cuerpo lo sacudió. Los pesados pechos coronados con pezones rubíes. Una suave ondulación en sus caderas y estómago. Piel aceituna interminable y un desnudo coñito depilado con qué torturarlo. Sus labios brillaban húmedos y rosas bajo su mirada y él murmuró una maldición arrastrándola en sus brazos. La empujó sobre la cama y se desnudó, colocándose sobre ella.

Ella se recostó y lo miró con ojos hambrientos que sólo lo endurecían aún más.

-Eres tan maravilloso -dijo conmovida.

Él sacudió la cabeza y se unió a ella en la cama.

-No, tú eres condenadamente hermosa. Más allá de lo que siempre soñé. Pero todavía me debes por ese tormento brasileño.

Sus manos acariciaron su espalda, sus nalgas, sus muslos. Sus suaves manos y el escozor de las uñas torturaron su resistencia. Querido Dios, él no podía ser capaz de durar mucho más, pero la quería tan excitada y mojada, para que no sintiera ningún dolor cuando la tomara por primera vez.

\- ¿Te gusta?

Besó su profundidad y el rico aroma de coco de su crema para el cuerpo se levantó a su nariz.

-Tengo que investigar más a fondo. Sus ojos se ampliaron.

-Orgasmo número tres.

-Latís, no creo… -¡oh, Dios!

Él empujó sus muslos separándolos y enterró su boca contra el pliegue de su pelvis. Sin pelo que estropeara la perfección de su feminidad al desnudo para su exploración. Presionó besos con la boca abierta sobre su montículo, sobre su vientre y bajando por sus muslos. Utilizó sus dedos para separar sus labios. Y la saboreó.

Sus gritos crecieron frenéticos y cantaban en sus oídos. Su sabor de almizcle y tierra y la excitación lo abrumaron y tomó hasta la última gota, cada empuje en su canal, cada lamida a través de su clítoris como una concesión de su humildad por su regalo.

Pronto, ella se corrió otra vez y Latís supo que estuvo hecho. Con temblorosos dedos, agarró el condón y rasgó el paquete. Enfundándose a sí mismo. Y se deslizó subiendo por su cuerpo.

Sus ojos oscuros estaban borrosos y nebulosos, y su cuerpo se estremecía por sus orgasmos.

-Princesa, mírame.

-Tú ganas, lo siento.

Su magnificencia le derribó. ¿Habría otra mujer comparable alguna vez? ¿Estaba arruinado por el resto de su vida, cuando persiguiera a alguien que pudiera dar tanto como Lucy?

\- ¿Lista para más?

-Sí. Muéstrame de lo que me he estado perdiendo.

Él empujó unos centímetros. Otros. Ella se aferró de sus hombros y pidió más. El sudor pinchó su frente y sus músculos se apretaron con la atroz agonía. Dios, estaba tan caliente y húmeda, pero no quería lastimarla. Unos centímetros más y estuvo hundido casi a la mitad. Si él no se moría primero.

-Maldito seas -gruño ella-. Más. No me des esta basura cuidadosa, Latís Kailu. ¡Tómame ahora!

Él apretó los dientes y se abalanzó. Luego se hundió.

Mía.

Húmedo satén y tan apretada que se había zambullido en el cielo y el infierno. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y clavó sus talones profundamente. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada, pidió más.

Y él se lo dio.

Cada profunda estocada le exprimió con un ardor cegador y necesidad. Estableció un ritmo constante que pronto estalló en un viaje loco de lujuria y deseo. Desesperado, Latís tomó un poco el control, pero ella no se lo permitió. Ella lloró y suplicó y exigió hasta que soltó su control y les dio lo que tanto querían.

Ella se tensó debajo de él y estalló.

Él la siguió. El orgasmo lo dividió en trozos irregulares y gritó su nombre.

Él rodó y la metió en la curva de sus brazos, tirando de la sabana sobre ellos. Presionó un beso en su pelo enredado.

Esta virgen había destrozado su mente.

….

Lucy surgió del mejor sueño de su vida. La habitación permanecía oscura y el tiempo impreciso. Sus músculos le dolían como un placentero día después de entrenar. Se estiró y golpeó un pecho duro como piedra.

Latís.

En su cama. Sí.

Júbilo floreció. Se preguntó toda su vida lo que se sentiría tener toda la atención de Latís en el dormitorio. Y maldita fuera si su fantasía palideció ante la realidad. Él era un amante feroz y salvaje que exigía todo y se lo devolvía. No era de extrañar que no hubiera sentido el impulso de regalar su virginidad hasta ahora. Esas seducciones amables y corteses no la hacían arder. El fuego y dominio de Latís satisfacían algo que ella nunca supo que tenía. Su cuerpo escurrido y utilizado, así como su corazón.

Esta noche fue un raro regalo de proporciones épicas. Le dolía el corazón al pensar en el mañana, pero al menos tendría este precioso recuerdo y un conocimiento profundo de su alma.

-No me digas que estás lista para la ronda veinticuatro -gimió él y la arrastró sobre él. Su cabello negro azabache estaba deliciosamente alborotado. El rastrojo áspero alrededor de su barbilla hacía hincapié en la curva sensual de su labio inferior. Y chico él podía hacer cosas malas con esos labios. Lucy hundió su cara en el pecho de él. Una pared sólida de músculo acolchaba su mejilla y el pelo crespo le hacía cosquillas en la mandíbula. Ella pasó sus dedos a lo largo de la longitud de sus serpenteantes bíceps y aspiró el delicioso olor a sexo, jabón y hombre.

-Esos ocho años realmente apestan para la resistencia, ¿eh?

Él gruñó y le golpeó las nalgas. Ella gritó, pero el agradable ardor sólo la puso más excitada, y se movió bruscamente sobre su pene de repente endureciéndose.

\- ¿Alguna vez serás domesticada?

-Si esos son los tipos de castigos que recibo, entonces espero que no.

Latís parpadeó con el aire perezoso de un depredador después de una siesta.

-Es posible que necesite más tiempo para recuperarme entre sesiones, pero puedo pasar por rondas más largas sin pedir detenerme.

Su vientre se hundió y un delicioso escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Ella nunca tendría suficiente de él, en la cama o fuera de ella.

-Tú has tenido más práctica. Dame tiempo.

Él sonrió, retorció los dedos en el cabello de ella y llevó su boca a la suya.

-Capataz de esclavos. -La besó minuciosamente, pero con una profundidad que le dijo que no tenía prisa, aunque su cuerpo indicara lo contrario-. Necesitas un baño para relajar esos músculos. No te quiero muy adolorida.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

-No es de mañana. Ellos no tienen relojes en la habitación y no me importa. Eres mía hasta el amanecer.

Su comando informal hizo que sus pezones se elevaran con interés. Con una última palmadita en su trasero, él salió de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño contiguo. Momentos más tarde, el torrente de agua llegó a sus oídos.

-Siempre quise utilizar esa bañera spa, pero se veía demasiado sola para uno. -Desnudo, se acercó a la cama y le tendió la mano. Los rastrojos alrededor de su mandíbula le daban un aspecto libertino y le recordaba a los piratas deliciosos de las novelas románticas históricas que amaba-. Ven conmigo.

Ella avanzó fuera de la cama y tiró de la sábana con ella.

Él sonrió.

-No lo creo. -Arrancó la sábana de su agarre y asimiló su cuerpo desnudo-. Eres demasiado malditamente magnífica para desperdiciarte con la ropa de cama del hotel. -Lucy apisonó el repentino incremento de la modestia y lo siguió hasta el baño principal. Él caminaba con una gracia masculina que ponía en el camino su trasero duro como una piedra. Su boca se hizo agua e imaginó cómo sus dientes se hundirían en esos músculos duros.

Sus pies descalzos se deslizaron sobre el mármol brillante, y él había puesto una sexy música R&B. Los altísimos techos le daban la impresión de ser bañada en baños antiguos mientras la luz caía de ellos y en un espejo enorme de pared colgado en el lado opuesto de la pared.

La condujo hasta los escalones y la ayudó a entrar. El agua hirviendo se filtró en su piel y fundió la rigidez. Gordas burbujas la envolvieron en un magnífico aroma de lavanda. Él cerró el agua y se paró ante ella en toda su gloria.

Querido Dios, le recordaba a la orgullosa estatua de David. Músculos tendinosos tallados en sus hombros y brazos mientras descansaban en sus caderas. Rica piel morena brillaba con una fina capa de sudor. Su pecho Contenía un remolino de pelo oscuro que se reducía a una fina línea bajando por su estómago y más allá. Con los pies separados, sus poderosos muslos preparados, mantenía un aura de poder y gracia, desnudo y vestido, un hombre cómodo con la piel desnuda. Cuando su mirada se posó en su pesada erección, experimentó su primer sonrojo.

-Ah, aún te queda un poco de timidez. Vamos a asegurarnos de exprimirla fuera de ti antes de tu siguiente orgasmo.

Sus palabras sucias la aceleraron y sus ya acelerados pezones se asomaron a través de la espuma. Él soltó una risa baja y se unió a ella en el baño. Agarrando sus caderas, la deslizó fácilmente sobre y encima de él, por lo que ella estuvo extendida en su regazo. La espalda de ella apretada contra su pecho y sus dedos rodearon sus pechos, de vez en cuando agitando su pezón con el pulgar.

Lucy gimió y se movió en su regazo. La humedad se deslizaba de sus cuerpos juntos y sobre sus partes íntimas la volvía loca.

\- ¿Latís?

Movió hacia un lado su cabello y mordisqueó su cuello.

-Tienes tantas partes sensibles que no quiero perderme ninguna. Debería ser ilegal que usaras ropa. Yo te mantendría desnuda.

Ella se río, pero él estaba haciendo algo muy travieso entre sus piernas y el sonido se volvió un jadeo.

-Como demasiado. Anais y Presea siempre hacen dieta para permanecer delgadas.

Él apretó sus pechos.

-Y ellas no tienen partes divertidas con las que jugar. Confía en mí, Lucy, nunca he deseado a una mujer tan fuerte como a ti. Tus curvas inspiran arte erótico y mil orgasmos. -Sus palabras sonaban verdaderas, claras y algo se relajó en su interior. Sus piernas flotaron apartándose y le dio un mejor acceso.

-Creo que obtienes una recompensa por esa declaración.

-Creo que la tomaré ahora. -De pronto él se irguió y la guio para que se pusiera de rodillas. La emoción por la posición vulnerable sólo la ponía más húmeda y ella vislumbró su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

Él murmuró algo entre dientes y atrapó su mirada en el espejo. Ella no reconoció a la mujer que tenía delante. Desnuda.

De rodillas. Su cabello revuelto sobre sus hombros, sus labios amoratados y una mirada soñadora en sus ojos. Latís parecía un guerrero a punto de reclamar a su mujer y ella observó con fascinación mientras él tomaba un condón y se cubría.

\- ¿Te gusta mirar? -Su ronca pregunta arrancó un gemido de sus labios. Ella asintió, preguntándose por qué quería hacer todo con él esta noche, hasta que se derrumbara completamente saciada y agotada-. Esa es mi chica. Sostente del borde de la bañera.

Ella agarró el elegante mármol blanco y se aferró. Las manos de él frotaron su trasero como si la calentara para algo y entonces estuvo dentro de ella con un empuje fuerte.

El placer era demasiado intenso. Se agarró más fuerte mientras lo tomaba profundamente. La bofetada del agua en la bañera, la imagen visual de él reclamándola desde atrás, la fuerza implacable del orgasmo, todo se levantó y se mezcló en un infierno. Sus ojos oscuros se volvieron salvajes mientras se encontraba con los de ella en el espejo.

-Eres mía, Lucy. Recuerda eso.

Metió la mano entre sus piernas. Empujo de nuevo. Ella se vino.

Lucy se sacudió debajo de él y se dejó volar. El apretar y soltar de los músculos, el exquisito dolor/placer de los pezones apretados y el clítoris latiendo con fuerza, todas las sensaciones la arrastraron hacia un nuevo mundo que nunca había experimentado. Los dedos de ella se agarraron de la superficie resbaladiza de la bañera mientras su cuerpo trataba de encontrar equilibrio y se preguntó si él la había arruinado de por vida.

¿Cuántos años había pasado soñando con algo que nunca podría haber imaginado? Esos besos amables con los chicos antes que él nunca llegó a su núcleo. Ella había experimentado revoloteos de excitación con caricias, incluso experimentado orgasmos por el empuje de dedos masculinos talentosos y los suyos propios. Pero Latís llegaba mucho más allá de cualquier superficie y arrastraba cada fantasía oscura que ella enterraba para traerla a la vida. Él exigió más que respuestas corteses. El sexo era sucio y sudoroso y lleno de tantas contradicciones deliciosas que ella nunca se dio cuenta que existían.

Ella nunca se conformaría con nada menos que esto. Oh, la mujer que podría ser con el amante adecuado. Un profundo cansancio se apoderó de ella y se relajó contra Latís, a la deriva por el placer durante un rato.

…

Un baño y una botella de agua compartida más tarde, ella se sentó desnuda en su regazo en la elegante silla de salón. Un fuego crepitaba y una manta los envolvía en un capullo de calor. Lucy apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él y suspiró. El profundo silencio tejía una sensación de cercanía y conexión entre ellos. Lucy habló en voz baja:

-Creo que quiero renunciar a La Dolce Marina.

Él pasó las manos por la espalda de ella con dulzura.

-Habla conmigo. ¿Esto es por tus errores anteriores?

-No, es más que eso. Creo que ya no soy feliz. -Él se puso rígido.

\- ¿Debido a mí?

-No, idiota. Por mi culpa. No sé si pertenezco al mundo de los negocios. Quería desearlo. Sólo por el hecho de que soy buena calculando números no significa que quiero hacer eso día tras día. Odio los cubículos y las ventas y las hojas de cálculo. No tengo el instinto asesino como tú y Anais.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro. Pasó un rato antes de hablar.

-No sé si Clef va a aceptar tu decisión.

-Sí, lo sé. No he tomado una decisión final todavía. Voy a darle algo más de tiempo y seré honesta conmigo misma.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer en su lugar?

Ella suspiró y se acurrucó más cerca.

-No estoy segura. Volver a mi pintura y tomarla en serio. Encontrar una manera de combinar en lo que soy buena con algo más creativo. Ya no tengo miedo de averiguarlo.

-Te apoyaré de cualquier manera, Lucy. Creo que haces un gran trabajo en La Dolce Marina. Pero tienes que ser feliz, te lo mereces.

-Gracias. -Una punzada de pérdida se apoderó de ella. Por fin se sentía como si realmente pertenecía a alguien que la entendía, pero su preciosa noche casi se había terminado. El tiempo marcaba un ritmo constante. Pronto, el amanecer rompería por el horizonte y la arrastraría a la realidad. Ella ya sabía que no tenían futuro.

Incluso si fueran capaces de ganarle a Clef, Latís dejó bien claro que no estaba interesado en comprometerse en una relación, sobre todo con ella. Se quedó con seguridad detrás de las barreras construidas desde la infancia y citó la edad, la familia y un montón de otros obstáculos con el fin de racionalizar su decisión. Lo odiaba, pero se negó a luchar. Ella se merecía a alguien que la quisiera lo suficiente como para superar los obstáculos.

Lucy ignoró la sensación de vacío en el interior y juró superarlo.

\- ¿Por qué nunca hablas de tu papá?

Su mano se detuvo sobre su espalda. Ella esperó a que lo asimilara. Después de un par de compases, reanudo la caricia.

-Debido a que todavía me duele.

La cruda honestidad estremeció todo su cuerpo. Ella levantó la cabeza y acunó su mejilla.

-Sé que se fue después de que tú nacieras. Sé que era suizo, muy rico y que hizo que tu madre se enamorara locamente con un romance a la antigua. Pero tú nunca te refieres a tu relación... si alguna vez lo encontraste o tuvieron contacto.

Lucy sabía que bailaba en la línea. Esperaba que se retirara a su refugio y le diera una respuesta poco respetuosa. Él siempre evitaba hablar sobre su pasado y su madre y Clef nunca lo mencionaban, aunque Latís había sido parte de su familia.

Él le dio el segundo regalo de la noche.

-Tenía veintiún años cuando finalmente decidí ubicarlo. Todo ese tiempo sólo esperaba que algo sucediera. Una tarjeta. Un regalo. Una nota. Finalmente me di cuenta de que nunca iba a ponerse en contacto conmigo, así que decidí hacerlo yo mismo. Un rico hombre de negocios suizo que desapareció por completo parecía extraño. Siempre me pregunté si había estado involucrado en algún escándalo y quería protegerme. Incluso pensé que estaba muerto.

El corazón de ella se destrozó por su tono plano. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de él para mantener el calor corporal y escuchó.

-Lo encontré en Londres. Terminó siendo sólo un viejo borracho al que no le importaba Nada. Sin pasado exótico o excusas legítimas.

\- ¿Alguna vez hablaste con él?

-Sí. Él sabía quién era yo cuando lo vi en el bar. Y no le importó. Nunca me quiso cuando era un bebé, y no le importaba ahora que crecí. Me dio dinero. Pensó que eso debería ser suficiente. -Lucy se preguntó qué se sentía al tener a tu propia sangre negándote cualquier parte de su patrimonio o recuerdos. No le extrañaba que él se aislara tanto. No le extrañaba que nunca quisiera darse la oportunidad en algo permanente-. Pero finalmente fui capaz de dejarlo ir. Estaba cansado de vivir mi vida por un fantasma que nunca lo fue realmente. Dejé Londres al día siguiente y nunca miré hacia atrás.

Los dos sabían que eso era mentira. Todos miraban hacia atrás. Pero por ahora, ella le permitió el espacio.

-Creo que tu madre lo perdonó. Creo que tu madre todavía incluso lo ama de alguna manera.

Él estiró el cuello y la miró.

-No. Mamá nunca lo menciona. ¿Por qué pensarías eso? - Ella levantó la mano y enredó sus dedos en el cabello de él.

-Debido a que por él te tiene a ti. Y tú lo valiste todo, Latís Kailu.

Algo brilló en sus ojos, una emoción que nunca vio antes. Una ternura que se extendió sobre ella como miel y derritió cada parte de su cuerpo.

Ella presionó su boca en la de él. Con un gemido bajo, él deslizó su lengua dentro y la hundió fuerte. Ella enlazó su tobillo sobre la pantorrilla de él y cambió su peso. Se movió volviendo a la vida.

-Maldita sea, un día vas a ser un gran esposo. -Las palabras salieron de su boca y ella maldijo-. Ah, Maldición, sabes lo que quiero decir. No permitas que tu ego se enmarañe. Esto es sólo sexo.

-Gracias por recordarme mi uso y propósito. -Los dedos de ella se movieron, envolviéndose alrededor de su pene y jugando. Él gimió y le permitió el libre acceso, hasta que su erección palpitaba en su mano y el poder bombeaba a través de sus venas.

\- Princesa, me estás matando.

Ella se deslizó por su cuerpo, a horcajadas sobre él y bajó su boca. Luego sonrió.

-Todavía no, pero lo haré.

Ella lo tomó completamente y cerró los labios alrededor de su eje. El aroma y el sabor de él la instó y ella pasó largos minutos disfrutando de darle placer. Duros improperios se dispararon de su boca y la puso aún más caliente. Él se irguió y la cogió antes de que pudiera protestar.

-Condón -susurró él-. Ahora.

Lucy titubeó pero lo entendió en segundos. Con un rápido movimiento, la levantó y la puso sobre él.

La llenó y apartó cualquier otro pensamiento en su mente con un empujón, excepto cómo podía tomar más de él. Inclinando sus caderas, ella se puso en marcha, hasta que él no pudo esperar más y tomó el control. Ella lo montó en un frenesí furioso hasta que ambos se deshicieron juntos. Se dejó caer sobre él en un gran charco derretido de satisfacción y se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a caminar.

O hacer algo de nuevo sin pensar en Latís Kailu.

\- ¿Dónde diablos aprendiste a hacer eso?

Ella aplastó una risita al oír el tono de mal humor, aunque su cuerpo parecía felizmente satisfecho.

-No puedo decirlo. Es demasiado embarazoso.

-Estamos en el orgasmo número diez. Hemos pasado lo vergonzoso.

-Un plátano.

En lugar de reírse, él movió una ceja.

-Maldita sea, eso es sexy.

Lucy se rió con deleite y se dio cuenta de que podría simplemente seguir estando casi enamorada de Latís.

Casi.

Ella refrenó la súbita oleada de emoción. No, ella nunca admitiría o expresaría esas palabras otra vez, no desde aquella noche que había quemado el hechizo de amor y soñó con casarse con el hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón, mente y alma.

En cambio, no dijo nada. Sólo lo besó en la cara y lo abrazó. Y esperó el amanecer.


	36. AtrapadosHaz lo Correcto

**35\. Atrapados… Haz lo correcto.**

Había dejado las persianas abiertas.

La débil luz de la mañana atravesó y le recordó que la noche había terminado oficialmente. Miró a la mujer a su lado. Dormía profundamente, sus lindos ronquidos confirmaban su agotamiento.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? ¿Dejarle una nota? ¿Traerle café? ¿Discutir lo de anoche? ¿Permanecer en silencio? Las opciones sin fin se extendían ante él y como hombre, ya estaba garantizado que escogería mal

Su exquisito pelo estaba extendido sobre la almohada y la hacía verse como un ángel oscuro, vio a los signos reveladores de rastrojos quemando sobre sus mejillas y cuello. Sus labios se veían hinchados y magullados. Una astilla de culpa estaba perforándolo. ¿Y si la había usado demasiado duro y demasiado bien? Nunca pensó en ella como una virgen.

Cada movimiento confirmó su sexualidad abierta, cruda. Era un sueño húmedo hecho realidad de una purista con el cuerpo y el alma de una seductora. En la cama ella expuso una verdad desnuda que confirmó que había dado todo de sí misma. Justo como en su vida.

Un regalo inestimable, raro. Uno que no era digno de él. Uno que él nunca le pediría que le diera nuevamente.

Una pena vacía rugió a través de él, pero se negó a examinar la emoción. Tal vez tenía que ducharse, vestirse y llevarle su café. Confirmaría lo mucho que significaba para él, cuánto las interminables horas de hacer el amor lo cambió para siempre. Luego explicar una vez más por qué ellos necesitaban terminarlo.

A no ser…

La posibilidad pululaba delante de él. ¿Y si continuaban la relación? Lucy estaba en su cama. Tomándola para la cena. Seduciéndola adecuadamente a salir de ese pleito de negocios.

Trabajando codo a codo. Tal vez podría funcionar. Quizás…

Clef Conté y su familia lo inspiraran a conseguir máximo de sí mismo. Cuando su padre se marchó, Latís necesitaba construir algo con que podía contar. Su palabra. Su honor. Su confianza. Esto significaba todo para él, y definía quién era como hombre. Si Clef descubría que se había acostado con Lucy, él nunca podría recuperar aquella confianza de nuevo y eso lo rompería. Él nunca dejaría que eso sucediera.

Y, ¿qué podría ofrecer? Él no tenía la capacidad emocional para darle lo que se merecía. Un día le pediría un anillo. Niños. Una vida de compromiso permanente. Todo lo que podía darle de momento era buen sexo, compañerismo, respeto. Tarde o temprano, ella se cansaría de eso y seguiría adelante. Peor aún, ¿y si él hiciera algo que le causara daño? Él se hizo la promesa hace mucho tiempo de no usar nunca cualquier acción para lastimar el corazón de una mujer. Era demasiado malditamente delicado, y él no quería la responsabilidad.

Ella era extraordinaria en todos los aspectos y estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance.

Tomada la decisión, se deslizó fuera de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

El golpe en la puerta lo sorprendió. Latís aguzó el oído, pero otra luz apareció en la habitación. Maldita sea, ni siquiera eran las seis de la mañana. No queriendo despertar a Lucy, se puso los bóxers y abrió la puerta.

No podía creer lo que veía.

Mama Conté apareció en el umbral.

\- ¿Latís? -Su expresión confusa fue registrada como en cámara lenta. Como si fuera atrapado en una película de catástrofes, y el resto de los eventos rodaran lentamente en el tiempo y tenían una extraña cualidad surrealista. La madre de Lucy miró al número de la puerta y de vuelta a la hoja de papel que se aferraba en su mano-. Sabía que tú también estabas en Las Vegas, pero esta es la habitación de Lucy.

Latís ignoró su corazón batiendo rápidamente y le dio un gran abrazo.

-Mama Conté, qué sorpresa agradable. No, este es mi cuarto, pero déjame vestirme y te veré en la puerta y te mostraré dónde está Lucy.

Estuvo a punto de ganar.

Ella echó la cabeza atrás y se rió.

-Hombre tonto, tu ropa interior no me ofende. -Ella claramente lo esquivó y dio unos pasos en la habitación. Se quitó la chaqueta-. Solías correr con el trasero desnudo trasero en mi casa todo el verano. -Se acercó a poner el jersey en el respaldo del sofá-. Sigue adelante y te vístete.

Se tropezó con un zapato de tacón alto. Se quedó mirando el sendero en zigzag de ropas. Se aventuró más lejos en la suite hacia las puertas abiertas franceses del dormitorio.

Su mirada siguió la de ella. Un par de ligas de encaje. Un trozo de correa. Su camisa de marca.

Abrió la boca para pararla, pero ella se detuvo justo antes del dormitorio. El ronquido bajo se hizo más fuerte y se convirtió en un gruñido áspero. Una cascada de rizos rojisos contrastando con el blanco brillante de la sábana. Poco a poco, mama Conté se acercó a la cama y se quedó mirando a su hija.

Desnuda.

De repente, la película entró en loca acción y él se rompió.

Saltó en frente de la cama y puso las manos para protegerla del ataque de una mamá loca.

-Oh, Dios mio, mama Conté, no es lo que piensas. Bueno, es lo que piensas, pero no se supone que lo veas. Oh, Dios, lo siento, lo siento. -Su balbuceo creció hasta que se dio cuenta de que acababa volver atrás a su juventud.

Los ojos oscuros volaran a su cara, tratando de dar sentido a la escena. Los momentos pasaran. Finalmente, ella asintió con la cabeza como si hubiera tomado una decisión.

-Llévame a tu habitación, Latís. Ahora. Tenemos que hablar. -Se acercó a la puerta-. Tienes un minuto para cambiarte y salir de aquí. Y no despiertes a Lucy.

La puerta detrás de ella se cerró.

….

Latís enterró los dedos en el cabello y se instaló en el infierno.

El sudor se deslizaba sobre su piel. La madre de su mejor amigo y su segunda madre se sentó delante de él, sumida en sus pensamientos. Ella no había pronunciado palabra desde que llegaron a su habitación.

Solamente se dirigió a una silla y lo dejó guisarse en su propio sudor durante los siguientes diez minutos. Después de haber criado a cuatro hijos y enterrado a un marido, su figura era delgada pero fuerte. Con su propio talento y el trabajo duro, ella había construido La Dolce Famiglia, de una pastelería casera a una de las cadenas más grandes de Italia.

Su cabello gris estaba trenzado en un moño en la parte posterior de la cabeza y mostraba tanto la gracia como las líneas talladas en su rostro. Su bastón apoyado contra la pared. Llevaba zapatos ortopédicos, con cordones y suela gruesa para ayudarla a caminar.

Sin embargo, él nunca había estado tan horriblemente asustado de una viejecita en toda su vida.

\- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo viene sucediendo esto?

Casi tropezó cuando su voz lo sacudió.

-Sólo una noche. Teníamos la esperanza de que nadie lo supiera. Nunca quisimos herir a nadie.

-Hmm. -Sus cejas estaban unidas-. ¿Habían planificado que esto sucediera?

\- ¡No! No, sabíamos que una relación no sería buena para los dos. Había una atracción, por supuesto, pero pensé que la teníamos bajo control. Lucy perdió los estribos y París Wells comenzó a ir tras ella y…

\- ¿París Wells está aquí? - Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, él atiende al Veneciano ahora.

\- ¡Hmm! Adelante.

-Bueno, París y yo tuvimos una pelea por Lucy y entonces las cosas se salieron de control, lo siento mucho. Haré lo que me pidas para que sea correcto.

Ella extendió la mano y le acarició la suya. Una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios delgados.

-Sí, Latís, lo sé. Siempre fuiste un buen chico. Un poco salvaje, pero de buen corazón. Clef va a estar molesto, pero le haremos entender.

-Él me va a matar -gimió Latís.

-Tonterías, no voy a dejar que te maten. Hay que hacer ciertos arreglos rápidamente, aunque sea demasiado tarde para traer a tu madre aquí volando, pero tú harás lo que hizo Clef. Tener una bonita boda en el jardín en Bérgamo a finales de este año

Su alarma interna aumentó.

-Voy a llamar a casa y explicar que querían fugarse. La oportunidad que brinda Las Vegas no tiene precio. Porque la gente hace las bodas aquí todo el tiempo y son muy agradables, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

\- ¿Boda?

-Por la tarde, puedes llenar el papeleo y escoger la capilla. Tengo que volar a Nueva York mañana de todos modos. Clef se puso bastante molesto cuando insistí en parar en Las Vegas antes de ir a Nueva York, pero siempre la he querido conocer. ¿Sabes si la cantante Céline Dion está en la ciudad?

Latís la miró fijamente. ¿Qué boda? ¿Por qué estaba hablando de Céline Dion? Si se hubiera pegado con el plan, él habría llevado Lucy al maldito concierto, dejándola en la habitación y nunca hubiera estado en este lío. Pero la idea de nunca haber tocar su piel o de ella no haber culminado parecía abrumador.

-Estás haciendo lo correcto. Lo moral. Todo saldrá bien.

La implicación total de las palabras de mama Conté golpeó en él. La habitación se inclinó. Empezó a girar. Estabilizó. Ella esperaba que se casara con Lucy.

Su aliento lo agarró en un estado de estrangulación.

-Espera un minuto. Creo que ha habido un malentendido. -Mama Conté inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado-. Sí, nos pasamos la noche juntos, pero esto no es Italia. En Estados Unidos, a veces estas cosas pasan, y la relación no es perseguida. -Él se echó a reír. El sonido parecía medio loco, como de un súper villano maníaco-. Por supuesto, vamos a seguir siendo amigos, pero no podemos casarnos.

La madre de Lucy se puso rígida. No necesito darla a luz para amar a su hija más de lo que lo hacía y su mirada lo reflejo. Hielo rociando sobre su rostro y le detuvo su corazón.

-¿Por qué no,Latis?

Maldición, Maldición, Maldición, Maldición…

\- ¡Porque no soy lo suficientemente bueno para Lucy! Trabajo en horas locas, soy inestable y ella necesita encontrarse a sí misma. Ella se sentiría atrapada conmigo, estoy seguro y necesita un hombre que quiera sentar cabeza, cuidarla y tener hijos. Alguien más adecuado. Alguien que no sea yo

Un extraño silencio se apoderó de la sala. El pánico arañaba sus entrañas. No había manera de que pudiera casarse con Lucy. Le arruinaría la vida y rompería su corazón. Él no era para largo plazo. No se comprometía.

Mama Conté se acercó, tomó su mano y la apretó. Sus delicados dedos lo agarraran con urgencia.

-Estás equivocado. Eres perfecto para Lucy y siempre lo serás. Sus acciones de anoche solo aceleraran lo que estaba destinado a ser desde el principio. -La mujer sonrió-. Ahora, no más tonterías. Tú eres parte de la familia y siempre lo serás. Ninguna charla tonta sobre arruinarla. Es hora de que sientes cabeza con una mujer que pueda ser lo que necesitas, que sea tu compañera.

-Pero…

-¿Vas a decepcionar a tu madre, porque de repente estás asustado? - Su tono acerado cortó a través de la niebla y al corazón del problema. Su madre nunca le dirigía la palabra de nuevo si se divulgaban las noticias de que se acostó con Lucy y no se casó con ella. Esto arruinaría a su reputación y todo lo que trabajó tan duro para construir. Una sensación de confianza, honor y de hogar. Él haría exactamente lo que su padre había hecho.

Abandonando su responsabilidad. Humillando a su madre de nuevo en la pequeña ciudad que finalmente la había perdonado.

Sí, no se casaría sólo por haber tenido relaciones sexuales, pero una vez que todos se enteraran de lo sucedido, las consecuencias serían muchas. Arrastraría a su familia y Lucy abajo en el hueco.

Ella nunca se sentiría libre de volver a casa y él nunca sería capaz de mirar a su madre a los ojos.

La única opción era tan clara como el cristal.

Matrimonio. Tenía que casarse con Lucy. Era la única manera de hacer las cosas bien. Su honor lo exigía y era todo lo que quedaba.

Una extraña calma se apoderó de él. Había probado la fruta prohibida y ahora tenía que reclamarla de forma permanente.

Ella iba a ser su esposa y no había nada más que hacer.

Por acrecimos, él finalmente se convertiría en una parte permanente de la familia a la que siempre amó. Pero, ¿a qué precio? ¿Qué tipo de esposo podría ser para Lucy? Nunca sería digno, ¿pero podría ser suficiente para demonstrar que él nunca sería como su padre?

Tenía que ser.

Agradecido de que no estaba experimentando una crisis, asintió e hizo su elección.

-Sí. Pero déjame hacerlo a mi manera. Lucy se negara a casarse conmigo si piensa que estamos acosándola. Ya sabes lo terca que es.

-Tienes razón. Entra y pregúntale. Hazla feliz. Eso es todo lo que importa.

Sus palabras lo sacudieran hasta la médula. El pánico le hizo cosquillas en sus terminaciones nerviosas.

\- ¿Y si no puedo?

Extendió la mano y tomó sus dos mejillas entre sus manos curtidas. Los ojos oscuros sostenían un conocimiento y la paz a la que él se aferraba.

\- ¿Crees que dejaría que Lucy casase con quien no fuera digno de ella? Necesitas confiar más en ti, Latís. Confía en que eres suficiente y no como el hombre que te dejó. Te he visto crecer, y estoy orgullosa de ti. De tus decisiones y la forma en que te hiciste cargo de tu madre. -Le pellizcó la mejilla como si fuera un niño pequeño-. Sé el hombre y esposo que sé que puedes, mi dulce niño. Toma este regalo.

Se estremeció y luchó por recobrar la compostura. Cualquier palabra de protesta murió en su garganta.

-Ahora, voy a bajar a desayunar algo. Ven por mí cuando estés listo.

Observó a la vieja mujer y tragó una bocanada de aire. Esperó un latido. Luego fue a despertar a su futura esposa.

…

Lucy escuchó la voz en el fondo, pero estaba agradablemente zumbando y relajada con las endorfinas de horas de fabuloso sexo. Ella gimió en la almohada gorda y se estiró. La voz de Latís se hizo más fuerte, por lo que finalmente se dio la vuelta.

-Buenos días.

Su voz era profunda, sexy y encajaba con su mirada del día después. Cabello despeinado caía en desorden sobre su frente.

Impactantes ojos violeta brillaban con una mezcla de emociones que no podía ubicar, por lo que en lugar de eso lo tiró hacia delante y besó aquellos labios tallados. Su barba áspera contrastaba deliciosamente con su piel sensible. Le llevó un momento de vacilación, como si él no estuviera seguro de cómo responder. Luego se lanzó con toda su fuerza.

Le apretó la espalda contra el colchón y la besó como un apropiado amante. Empujes profundos de su lengua y contacto de todo el cuerpo. Él sabía a excitación masculina caliente y una pizca de su esencia, de las interminables horas de hacer el amor. Finalmente, se apartó y le sonrió.

-Tu saludo fue mejor.

Ella se río y le acarició la mejilla.

-Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Dónde está mi café?

-En camino. Me distraje. Quería preguntarte algo primero.

-No te preocupes. -Su corazón cayó a pedazos, pero ella sabía lo que venía. Y desesperadamente quería hacerlo primero-. Nos tomaremos un café, nos vestiremos, y nunca hablaremos de anoche. No quiero que te preocupes, Latís. Esto es lo que quería y lo puedo manejar.

Ella forzó una media sonrisa.

-Se siente bien ser la mujer americana hastiada por una oportunidad. Usando a un varón para su placer físico y lanzándolo a un lado. Otra fantasía tachada en mi lista.

Curiosamente, ella no vio ningún alivio en sus ojos. En cambio, él se retiró y se sentó en el borde del colchón. Examinaba la pierna desnuda de ella y se negó a mirarla a los ojos.

-Las reglas han cambiado, Lucy. Al menos para mí.

La confusión la inundó. Se incorporó y apartó su melena de cabello enmarañado de su cara.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Él se aclaró la garganta. Levantó la mirada.

-Quiero que te cases conmigo. - Ella parpadeó.

\- ¿Estás loco?

Le temblaba la mano mientras se frotaba la frente. ¿Estaba nervioso? ¿Se había desmoronado a algún lado profundo porque se acostó con la pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo?

-Solo tú harías esa pregunta después de una propuesta de matrimonio. No, estoy perfectamente cuerdo. No quiero fingir que no pasó nada entre nosotros. Estamos en Las Vegas. Estamos destinados a estar juntos. Vamos a casarnos.

Ella había soñado toda su vida con esas palabras viniendo de los labios de este hombre. ¿No era la fantasía de toda mujer escuchar la propuesta de un hombre después de una noche de placer sin fin? El final perfecto para cualquier comedia romántica y novela de romance. Así que, ¿por qué no se estaba lanzando a si misma a sus brazos gritando "sí"?

Debido a que sus instintos le advirtieron que algo estaba faltando. ¿Por qué el cambio repentino? ¿Cómo podía él haber pasado de no compromiso a matrimonio en menos de veinticuatro horas?

Ella ignoró su balbuceante yo más joven que susurraba que no le importaba, y escuchó en su lugar a la más vieja y sabia Lucy.

-Umm, me siento halagada, de verdad. Pero si estás tan decidido a no ocultar nuestra relación, ¿por qué no simplemente tenemos citas?

Él negó con la cabeza. Fuerte.

-No quiero tener citas. -Su aura pulsaba con poder masculino y dominación, instándola a rendirse. Maldita sea, sus tendencias dominantes la encendían.

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

-He esperado toda mi vida para estar seguro y no quiero esperar ni un poco más. Siempre dijiste que sentías algo por mí. Hagámoslo. Casémonos y comencemos una vida juntos.

¿Hagámoslo?

Ella tragó saliva y trató de hablar más allá de su palpitante corazón.

-¿Por qué el cambio repentino? Teníamos las reglas en su lugar. Una noche y seguir adelante. Dijiste que no querías sentar cabeza. Mencionaste la diferencia de edad, Clef, mi familia, tu pasión por los viajes. ¿Qué está pasando, Latís?

En cuestión de segundos, se cernía sobre ella y la besó.

Sosteniendo su cabeza, él reclamó sus labios y saqueó todos los rincones, hasta que ella estaba absorta y le clavó las uñas en los hombros. Se estremeció con pura lujuria y se suavizó bajo él. Él rompió el contacto y la miró profundamente a los ojos. Rudo comando brillaba y tentaba.

-He cambiado de opinión. Te deseo, hasta el final, todo el tiempo. No me hagas rogarte. Solo dime que te casarás conmigo.

Ella abrió su boca para decir que sí. ¿Por qué no? Había pasado la noche más increíble de su vida con un hombre que siempre había anhelado. Estaban en Las Vegas, donde cosas locas pasaban y las bodas improvisadas eran la norma. ¿Tal vez él había descubierto en las horas de la noche que la amaba? ¿Después de todo, no era esa la única razón por la que querría casarse con ella?

A no ser...

Su intestino se retorció con un conocimiento que no quería sondear. Pero esta era la nueva Lucy, y no era tan estúpida como para simplemente creer que Latís Kailu de repente fue mordido por el insecto del amor lo suficiente como para renunciar a su libertad.

Ella lo apartó y se sentó. Lo estudió con ojos duros. La determinación tallaba las líneas de la cara de él como si hiciera frente a un negocio que necesitaba cerrar. Lucy siguió sus instintos y lo puso a prueba.

-Gracias por la oferta, Latís, pero me gustan las cosas como están. Solo vamos a ver a dónde lleva esto. No hay necesidad de apresurarse a contraer matrimonio después de una noche loca.

Una llamarada de pánico brilló en eso ojos violeta. Su mandíbula se apretó.

\- ¿Estás escuchándome? ¡Te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo! Estoy diciendo que eres la elegida, y quiero hacer esto ahora mismo, hoy. Volvamos locos y digamos nuestros votos en Las Vegas. Siempre estuvimos destinados a estar juntos y por fin me he dado cuenta.

Él se inclinó hacia delante y ella sabía que la seduciría. Escurriendo el sí de sus labios y su corazón antes de que tuviera tiempo de preguntarse seriamente qué estaba pasando. Por su propia supervivencia, se revolvió hacia atrás en la cama y puso sus brazos hacia adelante en un esfuerzo por mantenerlo a raya

\- ¿Por qué no ahora? Lo de anoche demostró que eras la indicada.

Una fría bola de miseria se empuñó en el estómago de ella. Él mentía. Los músculos de él se tensaron como si se preparara para una ronda de boxeo. Una pared de distancia surgió en torno a él. Completamente contradictorio con la languidez relajada de un hombre con la mujer que ama, comenzó a caminar, otra señal de nerviosismo.

¿Qué se estaba perdiendo? Esto no era solo por la culpa. Esto era puro pánico, como si estuviera atrapado en...

Atrapado.

Lucy tragó el nudo en su garganta.

\- ¿Quién se enteró?

Se quedó helado. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello. Se paseó un poco más.

-No sé de qué estás hablando. Solo te pedí que te casaras conmigo y estoy siendo cuestionado como un prisionero de guerra. Perdón si estoy un poco confundido.

\- ¿Clef? ¿Llamó al hotel?

-No. Escucha, no quiero volver a casa y tener citas. Quiero hacer de esta una relación permanente. Vivir contigo, dormir contigo, trabajar contigo. Esto es lo que hay que hacer, cariño.

 _Lo que hay que hacer._

Ella envolvió la sábana firmemente alrededor de sus pechos desnudos y luchó por la cordura. Sus dedos temblaban, pero se las arregló para forzar las palabras a salir

-Tu madre está aquí. Ella entró en la habitación esta mañana y nos encontró.

Lucy se quedó sin aliento y sacudió la cabeza.

-Dios, no. ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Cómo siquiera sabía dónde encontrarnos?

-Quería detenerse y verte antes de volar a la casa de tu hermano. Clef le dio el número de la habitación.

Su cerebro se volvió insensible ante las horribles posibilidades. No era de extrañar que se lo hubiera propuesto. Si su madre le empujaba a ser honorable, Latís se doblaría inmediatamente con el pretexto del honor. La rabia y la humillación se retorcieron en su intestino. Ni siquiera podía tener una noche decente de una vez adecuadamente. ¿Qué otra mujer se comprometía con sexo crudo y sucio y tenía que enfrentarse a la ira de su madre a la mañana siguiente? Su piel se puso fría y húmeda por los nervios, y deseó desesperadamente ropa y soledad. En su lugar, se obligó a hablar.

-Ahora lo entiendo. -Su risa sonó hueca a través de la habitación en silencio-. No hay nada como una madre sobreprotectora para impulsar una propuesta. No te preocupes, yo me encargo de ello. ¿Dónde está ella?

-En el desayuno.

-Bajaré y hablaré con ella. Aclararé todo el lío. Me puedes dar unos minutos para vestirme, ¿por favor?

Él se acercó y se arrodilló junto a la cama. El corazón de ella se tambaleó entre la emoción pura y la traición en su expresión pétrea. Con qué facilidad intentó cortejarla con caricias falsas que no significaban nada.

¿De verdad creía que era tan estúpida como para saltar al matrimonio por gratitud? ¿Él todavía pensaba tan poco de ella?

-Tenemos que casarnos, Lucy.

Sus ojos se abrieron

-Diablos, no. Nosotros no tenemos que casarnos. Ahora estoy en los Estados Unidos, y solo porque tuvimos sexo no significa que tengamos que hacerlo legal. ¡Ni siquiera quiero casarme contigo!

Latís se echó hacia atrás, pero se mantuvo intratable.

-Tu madre no aceptará nada menos. Tu familia se va a enterar y eso arruinará tu reputación.

-Bueno, mi reputación necesitaba un poco de color.

-Esto no es gracioso. Mi madre también lo sabrá y eso le romperá el corazón.

Un furor rabia de emociones sacudió su cuerpo. Maldito sea. Lucy cerró los ojos y rezó porque despertara de la pesadilla.

-Ella lo superará. Les haremos entender. No afectará nuestras vidas en Bérgamo o aquí.

-No puedo hacerle eso. No puedo permitir que crea que le di la espalda a todo lo que valoro. No tenemos otra opción.

Sus ojos se volvieron a abrir de golpe.

-Diablos, sí, tenemos otra opción. Necesito que te vayas, Latís. Por favor. Déjame ir a ver a mi madre y te prometo que voy a aclarar todo el asunto. ¿De acuerdo?

Él la estudió en la luz de la mañana y asintió lentamente.

Con movimientos gráciles, se alejó de la cama.

Sus últimas palabras derivaron hasta su oído en advertencia.

-Ve a verla. Pero ya sé que no hará ninguna diferencia.

La puerta contigua se cerró. Luchando contra el pánico crudo, Lucy saltó de la cama y se puso algo de ropa. Sus músculos doloridos gritaron de dolor mientras se ponía un par de pantalones vaqueros, se puso un top negro y torció su cabello en un nudo. Empujando un par de sandalias en sus pies, se cepilló los dientes y se dirigió hacia el buffet.

El elegante comedor Contenía arcos amplios y crecientes ventanas abiertas. Ella caminó a través de la planta principal mientras las interminables mesas se jactaban de platos humeantes de alimentos para el desayuno y el almuerzo para satisfacer cualquier apetito o capricho. Chefs con sombreros blancos le asentían con la cabeza mientras caminaba pasándolos y buscaba a su madre. Finalmente, su mirada se enganchó en una anciana sola en el balcón, con tres platos de comida frente a ella. El bastón pesadamente tallado yacía junto a la mesa.

Su corazón dio un tirón ante la cara familiar con la que ella había contado toda su vida. Mama Conté sonrió y tiró de ella hacia abajo para un beso. Olía a jarabe de arce dulce y tostada de canela.

-Mi querida Lucy, nunca he visto tal comida en mi vida. O tal falso y hermoso Gran Canal.

-Hola, mamá. -Ella tomó asiento frente a ella-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Quería detenerme y verte antes de volar a casa de Clef. También quería ver esta famosa Las Vegas. Quién habría sabido que tal elegancia existía en el corazón del desierto, ¿no?

-Sí. Espero poder llegar a mostrarte los alrededores. Pero tengo buenas noticias para ti en primer lugar.

\- ¿Sí?

-Latís y yo vamos a casarnos.

Lucy se lo dio a su madre. La mujer era una jugadora de póquer con práctica. Su rostro se iluminó y le dio una palmada en las manos con fingida alegría.

\- ¡No! No sabía que tú y Max se estaban viendo. Estoy muy feliz, querida. Espera a que les diga a tus hermanas.

\- ¿Deberíamos esperar para casarnos en Italia o casarnos aquí?

-Oh, definitivamente aquí. Mira este lugar, ¡es un lugar perfecto para una boda!

 _-Mama_ , basta.

La mujer ni se inmutó. Sólo la miró con esos fijos ojos oscuros sin una pizca de remordimiento.

\- ¿Basta de qué?

-Yo sé lo que pasó, _mama_. Descubriste que Latís y yo dormimos juntos y forzaste a Latís a que me pidiera que me casara con él. ¿Cómo has podido? ¿Cómo pudiste obligar a un hombre a tomarme como si yo fuera alguna clase de responsabilidad?

Mama Conté suspiró y apartó el plato. Se tomó su tiempo y le dio un sorbo a su café expreso fuerte.

-No pretendí engañarte, Lucy. Pensé que sería más romántico si Latís te preguntaba sin que creyeras que tenía algo que ver conmigo.

Ella se quedó sin aliento.

-Todo tiene que ver contigo. Déjame tratar de explicarlo. Latís y yo pasamos la noche juntos, pero no queremos una relación a largo plazo. No somos adecuados el uno para el otro. Amenazándolo con el honor, lo estás obligando a tomar una decisión que no quiere. Podemos resolver esto. Si mantienes todo el asunto para ti misma, nadie tiene por qué saberlo nunca. Nadie saldrá lastimado.

La mujer que crio a cuatro hijos y construyó un imperio, redujo su mirada y se inclinó hacia adelante. Lucy tembló bajo su mirada dictatorial.

-No lo entiendo. Te acostaste con Latís. No los he criado a ti o a Latís para huir de sus responsabilidades. Solo porque hayas venido a los Estados Unidos no significa que pierdas tus valores. Esto debe hacerse correctamente.

El corazón de Lucy latía tan fuerte que el sonido rugía en sus oídos.

Respiró hondo y trató de tratarlo como un trato que tenía que ganar a cualquier precio. Por desgracia, su madre era la oposición más fuerte que jamás había enfrentado.

-Mama, nunca quise hacerte daño, pero esta es mi vida ahora. No puedo casarme con Latís. Debes entender eso.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Porque no! Porque no nos queremos así. Porque el que dos personas tengan relaciones sexuales no necesariamente significa un compromiso de por vida.

Mama Conté asintió y cruzó los brazos frente a ella. Su voz se volvió fría.

-Ya veo. Entonces contéstame una pregunta. Si estás dispuesta a hacerme daño y burlarte de todo lo que te hice para criarte, toda ética y moral en la que papá y yo creíamos, tienes que prometerme que me dirás la verdad cuando te pida esto.

La vergüenza la inundó. Lucy apretó los dedos y asintió.

-Te lo prometo. Pídeme.

-Mírame a los ojos, Lucy Conté y dime que sinceramente, no amas a Latís.

La respiración salió de su cuerpo como si hubiera sido golpeada. Lucy se quedó mirando a su madre con una combinación de horror y alivio. Simplemente tenía que decir las palabras. Decirle con mucha simpleza que no amaba Latís y estaría fuera del gancho. Claro, se sentiría culpable y su madre estaría decepcionada, pero no habría un matrimonio forzado. Ninguna relación falsa o votos falsos de un afecto que no sentían ambos.

Yo. No. Amo. A. Latís.

Abrió la boca.

Los años creciendo bajo el cuidado de su madre adoptiva brillaron ante ella. Saber que era la única sobreviviente de un accidente donde fue la única sobreviviente y ver a la mujer que la crio como si fuera suya y lo era. Ver a la mujer que tenía en frente que le dio todo, por la que nunca tuvo la necesidad de buscar más familia consanguínea que la que ella le dio directo a los ojos. Después de que papá adoptivo murió, su mundo se derrumbó sobre sus cimientos y fue difícil encontrar el equilibrio. Clef ayudó. Pero su madre fue la roca que contuvo todo junto.

Como un puño de hierro y un corazón que latía oro puro, se puso de pie a su lado cada noche, mientras ella lloraba y le contaba historias de papá, sin nunca sentir miedo de hablar sobre el hombre que fue su amor de toda la vida. Ella avanzó a través de su dolor con honestidad y un coraje que Lucy juraba que duplicaría en honor a su madre.

Mientras las palabras se formaban en su lengua, el corazón le gritaba que era una mentirosa y por un momento, llegó a un punto de inflexión. Su madre esperó. Confiando en que ella diría la verdad. Confiando en que ella seria honesta consigo misma y nunca actuaría como los cobardes.

Ella todavía amaba a Latís.

La realización golpeó su espalda. Dolor y desesperación inundó su cuerpo como un tsunami empeñado en destruir.

Su voz se quebró.

-No puedo.

Su madre se acercó y le tomó la mano y la apretó.

-Lo sé. Siempre lo has amado. Conociendo esto, debo hacer cumplir este matrimonio y tú debes tratar de encontrar tu camino. Latís tiene profundos sentimientos por ti, mi dulce Lucy. No voy a permitir que él se niegue a sí mismo o a ti la oportunidad. Si no estás de acuerdo con esto, llamaré a la madre de Latís. Le diré a Clef todo y harás más daño de lo que jamás imaginaste. Porque romperás mi corazón.

Su garganta se cerró en un nudo y de repente, estuvo completamente drenada. La lucha se deslizó de sus músculos y ella se dejó caer en la silla. Como una niña, quería llorar y meterse en el regazo de su madre buscando consuelo. Pero ahora había crecido y tenía que enfrentarse a sus propias consecuencias y decisiones.

Ya no había opción.

Tenía que casarse con Latís.

Pero no tenía por qué gustarle.

….

Lucy llamó a su puerta.

Su débil corazón explotó con lujuria y algo más profundo cuando respondió y dio un paso a un lado. Gracias a Dios que se había puesto algo de ropa, pero apenas. Los pantalones cortos azules colgaban bajo y mostraban su estómago de lavadero. La camiseta a juego parecía vieja y sucia y la tela gastada se aferraba a sus hombros y pecho como un amante.

Ella luchó contra el impulso de inclinarse y arrastrarse ante un soplo de su olor, una mezcla de jabón, café y un toque de almizcle. Se había duchado y su cabello estaba húmedo y perfectamente domesticado hacia atrás de su frente.

\- ¿Y bien? -Un pie desnudo estaba apoyado sobre el otro mientras la enfrentaba.

-Tenías razón. Ella quiere que nos casemos.

Lucy esperó por una viciosa maldición. Un ataque de pánico en toda regla. Cualquier cosa que le diera una excusa para romper el corazón de su madre y tomar el castigo. En su lugar, él asintió con la cabeza como si ya lo supiera.

-Me lo imaginé. ¿Quieres café?

Hizo un gesto hacia la mesa puesta por el servicio de habitaciones. Levantó una bandeja plateada para revelar huevos revueltos y tostadas y toda una jarra de café se asentaba junto a un jarrón con una sola rosa de tallo largo.

Su temperamento explotó.

\- ¡No, no quiero ningún maldito café! Y tampoco quiero un marido que no me quiere. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? ¿Quieres estar atrapado en una relación permanente que tú ni siquiera elegiste?

Levantó la taza y la estudió. Su rostro le recordaba una máscara, completamente desprovista de cualquier emoción.

-Sí.

\- ¿Por qué?

Tomó un sorbo de la bebida humeante.

-Porque es lo correcto por hacer. La furia se desató dentro de ella.

-Vete al Diablo, Latís. Me casaré contigo, pero no seré tu marioneta. Solo recuerda, nunca te pedí esto. No necesito tu compasión o tus buenas intenciones. Tuve mi noche perfecta y no necesito otras.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

….

El día transcurrió en un borrón.

La capilla de La Capella era un espacio inspirado en la Toscana que encajaba perfectamente. Los ricos tonos tierra, pisos de mármol pulido y bancas de caoba le recordaban a su casa. Lucy se puso un sencillo vestido Vera Wang blanco hasta los pies con los dedos entumecidos. Su madre se desvivió por el pelo como si se tratara de una boda real, retorciendo los mechones rebeldes en brillante rizos espesos. Cuando se puso el velo de perlas encostradas en la cabeza y se cubrió la cara con la fina película, nadie vio las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

Ella siempre imaginó a sus hermanas riendo a su alrededor y caminar por el pasillo junto a un hombre que la amaba. En su lugar, se detuvo en la puerta y por fin comprendió cómo se sentía su cuñada cuando trataba de superar sus ataques de pánico. El estómago le dio un vuelco y el sudor estalló en su piel, haciéndola sentir picor.

Música cursi de órgano llenaba el aire y Lucy dio un paso atrás en sus zapatos Ciccotti, que tenían diamantes verdaderos, tacones de diez centímetros y la urgían a que corriera. Demonios, ella sería la "Novia en Fuga". Encontraría un camión de FedEx y lo tomaría para irse en una gran aventura. Cambiaría su nombre, iría bajo una pesada cubierta y…

Su mirada chocó contra la de él.

Su aura entera gritaba control. Penetrantes ojos violeta tomaban los suyos y le daban la fuerza necesaria para arrastrar un respiro. Otro. Su madre enlazó su brazo con firmeza dentro del de ella, levantó su bastón y comenzó el largo camino hacia el final del pasillo.

Sin nunca romper su mirada, la instó a terminar la caminata hasta que se puso delante de él en el altar. Él era la perfección masculina. Vestido con un esmoquin negro de gran nitidez, con acentos rojos y una rosa en la solapa, exhibía una gracia magra y elegancia.

Recitó sus votos con una voz que nunca se quebró. La seriedad del momento en conflicto con el impulso de su decisión. De alguna manera, no pareció real hasta que ella dijo las palabras. Su lengua se pegó ante la respuesta. ¿Podría realmente hacer esto? ¿Casarse con un hombre que no la amaba? Las preguntas giraban y causaban estragos en su cabeza. Un silencio recorría la capilla. Su madre levantó la cabeza y esperó. La sangre rugió en sus oídos y ella se tambaleó sobre sus pies.

Una ligera presión de los dedos de él tocó su espalda. Poco a poco él asintió. Animándola a decir las palabras. Demandándole dar el salto.

-Acepto.

Deslizó el anillo de luz de diamante de tres quilates en su dedo.

Clamó.

Sus labios fueron cálidos pero su beso fue casto. Un final formal a una ceremonia que los cambiaría para siempre.

París les dio un comedor privado. Una popular banda tocó viejos temas favoritos italianos y festejaron con pasta, vino y varios aperitivos. La torta fue creada personalmente por el chef de la pastelería Veneciana en honor a la boda.

Las próximas horas se pasaron como si estuviera fuera de sí misma. Sonrió cuando fue necesario. Hizo las llamadas a la madre de Latís y a su familia para darles la noticia. Se obligó a dar gritos de alegría con sus hermanas y pintó una escena de su noviazgo secreto que la hizo atragantarse. Todo el tiempo, Latís nunca la tocó. Apenas la miró mientras hacían la danza obligatoria. Ella tragó champán en un esfuerzo por olvidar hasta que finalmente llegó a su habitación.

La cama king-size se burló de ella. Su encuentro amoroso todavía se aferraba en el aire, o tal vez era solo su imaginación. Él se paró frente a ella, vestido con su smoking impecable, toda su magnificencia y gracia tan cerca y aun así a galaxias de distancia.

Su cuerpo se derrumbó y se fundió con el calor repentino de su mirada.

-Es nuestra noche de luna de miel.

Se lo imaginó quitándole su vestido de novia y sus bragas. Separando sus muslos. Bajando la cabeza para chuparla y lamerla hasta que finalmente empujara muy adentro y le hiciera olvidar todo menos la forma en que la hacía sentir.

Cogió la botella de champán de la repisa y una copa. Se quitó los zapatos. Y sonrió burlonamente.

-Por nosotros, Latís. Buenas noches.


End file.
